Double Life
by Kctimes2
Summary: Very AU. No morphing time here. Tommy Oliver is very religious and shy. He starts college, and he gets a job. At his new job, he meets Kim. His life changes for the worst, is he too far from being saved?
1. Chapter 1 Roommates

**A/N: **_Very AU, and my first M-Rated story. I wanted to do something really different._

**A/N: **_Thank you to Young at Heart21 for letting me bounce this idea off of you. You are the greatest! Thank you also goes to Dinomus and hewhoreaps for letting me tell you about the plot. _

**A/N: **_In this story, the characters will be from MMPR, PRiS, and PRDT. I don't own them, Saban does. I just own the plot. _

**Summary: **_Tommy comes from the small town of Angel Grove. He is religious and very shy, and he starts going to school at Reefside University. Shortly after he starts school, he comes out of shell a bit. Then, he gets a job at a place he would never think of working at. While there, he meets a woman slightly older than him. His life changes, but it's for the worst. Is he too far from being saved?_

**Chapter One- Roommates**

**Xxxxx**

**St. Edwards Church**

The Sunday morning mass had just ended. Tommy Oliver walked out with his parents. He walked a little bit ahead of them. He started to talk with one of his old classmates from school.

Thomas and Mary Beth Oliver were very excited for their son. He had just been accepted to Reefside University. Thomas James Oliver Jr., the apple of Thomas and Mary Beth's eyes, was 18. He's very handsome and has spiky hair, olive/tan skin, chocolate brown eyes, full lips, and a nice smile that can make any girl swoon. Sometimes he wore eyeglasses, and that added to his appeal. All the girls his age wanted him, but he never paid attention to them. He concentrated on school and his faith. The only nonreligious thing Tommy did was martial arts. He's a 5th degree black belt.

He was the only child, and they were very protective of him. They always warned him of the bad things out there in the world. Maybe that's why they let him do martial arts, so at least he could protect himself if a time like that ever occurred. Now, they wouldn't be able to keep watch after him. See, the Olivers lived in Angel Grove. Reefside University was about five hours away. Reefside was also way bigger than Angel Grove. There's a lot more out there than the Oliver Family knew.

"Tommy, come here." Mary Beth called for her son. Tommy said goodbye to his old classmate and came over. He saw a nice looking couple talking to his parents. "This is Dr. Anton Mercer and his wife, Elsa." Tommy shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you, sir and ma'am." Tommy politely said. The last name sounded familiar, but he couldn't exactly place it. He _was _sometimes forgetful.

Elsa Mercer smiled at the young man. "Congratulations on being accepted into Reefside University. They are known for their science programs. Plus, it's a very nice suburban area. We actually own a house out there."

_Reefside sounds nice_. He thought. "My major is Paleontology." Tommy informed.

Anton nodded. "Really?" Tommy nodded. "I am a doctor of Paleontology. I actually have an internship this winter, maybe you can come." He offered.

"You're the Mercer that's the owner of Mercer Industries?" Tommy couldn't believe he was standing right in front of the well-known scientist.

He laughed. "Yes, I am, now. I've taken over for my father, Arthur Mercer. Trent, our son, will probably take after me. Right now, he's in New York. He's going to NYU for art. Maybe one day you two can meet."

"I'd like that." Tommy gave him a smile. It was nice to meet one of the richest men in the world.

Thomas shook Mr. and Mrs. Mercer's hands. "It was very nice to meet you. Will we be seeing you for next week's mass?" He questioned.

"Yes." Elsa nodded. "Have a nice day. Good luck, Tommy." She gave him a big smile. "Maybe you can come over for lunch. We commute back and forth." Tommy nodded.

"Let me know how things work out at school. Here's my card." Anton pulled one out of his pocket and gave it to Tommy. "Nice to meet you, Mary Beth and Thomas." He shook their hands once again. Finally, he grabbed for his wife's hand, and they left.

Tommy stared at it. "Wow, I can't believe I met Dr. Anton Mercer." He whispered.

"Well, it's a good thing you were accepted into R.U." His Dad said.

"My son is all grown up." Mary Beth had tears in her eyes.

"Mom!" Tommy whined. "I'll be back every major holiday."

"I know." She wiped her eyes. "Come on, we should spend some time together before you leave."

He nodded. Angel Grove would always be home to him, but he wondered what Reefside was like.

**Xxxxx**

**Reefside University**

**Dorm A102**

Six days later, Tommy had just arrived to his new dorm. He knew he was going to have three other roommates, and he was anxious to meet them. Once he arrived to the dorm, he noticed two people in there.

"Hi." He greeted his new roommates.

A Hispanic male with light brown hair, brown eyes and built, looked up. "What's up, man?" He smacked his hand with Tommy's and pulled him in for one of those guy hugs. "I'm Rocky, what's your name?"

"Tommy, Tommy Oliver." He answered.

The other male came towards Tommy. He looked about 5'10 with darker hair, brown eyes, and he was definitely a White guy. "What's up?" He did the same greeting as Rocky. "I'm Jason."

"Nice to meet you guys." Tommy said. He looked around. It was a nice place, a spacious living room, kitchen, and two rooms. Both rooms had bunk beds. "Where is our fourth roommate?"

"I don't know." Rocky said.

A very tall White guy with ash brown hair, brown, almost hazel eyes and he wasn't super skinny, but there wasn't a lot of muscle either, walked in. "You three must be my roommates." He smiled and put his bag down. "I'm Conner." They all greeted him. He looked around. "Wow, this place is great."

"I know, right?" Tommy nodded his head in agreement. "So, what should we do about the rooms?"

"Both rooms have bunk beds." Jason told them. "I guess it doesn't matter, it's just who you want to room with."

All four of them looked at each other.

Rocky and Conner took one room, while Jason and Tommy took the other. That seemed like the best fit. All four of them started to move their things in. It didn't take them that long because of their muscle power. In each of the rooms, there were two desks.

Rocky and Conner placed a picture of their girlfriend on their respective desk, while Jason did the same. Tommy didn't have a girlfriend, so he didn't place a picture. It's not like he would place a picture of his mom, that's totally embarrassing.

The four guys reconvened in the living room. They were beat and decided to lie down on the couches.

"I'm hungry!" Conner and Rocky exclaimed at the same time. They laughed.

"I definitely chose the right bunkmate." Jason whispered to Tommy. Tommy chuckled at that.

"Why don't we head to the café?" Tommy suggested.

"Let's go." Conner said. He got up and went with his roommates to the dining place.

**Xxxxx**

**University Café**

The four men walked into the café. They looked at what it had to offer. It was separated by origin: American, Chinese, Italian, Mexican, and Cajun. The Cajun was something new to the four, but they shrugged it off.

Once they got their food, they went to sit down.

"Where are you guys from?" Jason started off the questioning.

"Stone Canyon." Rocky said through his food chewing.

Jason and Tommy looked at his tray. It had a little bit of everything. Then, they looked at Conner's. His had Chinese and American, but it had the same amount of food as Rocky's. They must be twins in another life.

"I'm from right here in Reefside." Conner replied after he swallowed some rice.

"I'm from Angel Grove." Tommy responded. "And you?"

"Corinth." Jason answered.

"So, did y'all leave behind any girlfriends?" Rocky wanted to get down to the juicy stuff.

Jason nodded. "I have a girlfriend, Trini. We've been together for three years." He smiled. "She's going to USC, she's crazy smart. I'll show you a picture when we get back."

"She's very pretty." Tommy complimented. Jason nodded in appreciation.

"Wow, that's a long time." Rocky noted. "I've only been dating my girl for about a year. Her name is Aisha. I put a picture of her on my desk too." He took a big gulp of his water. "She's going to UC Berkley."

Conner had a gleam in his eyes. "My girlfriend, Kira, and I have been together since we were 11." The guys' jaws dropped. "She's going to go to school here, but isn't coming until tomorrow."

They noticed Tommy was quiet. All three of them were waiting for him to answer.

"I've never had a girlfriend." Tommy honestly replied.

Rocky, Jason and Conner practically spit out their food.

"You've never had a girlfriend?" Rocky incredulously asked. Tommy nodded. "How old are you?"

"18."

"Are you gay?" Conner queried. He's open minded, but it was a shock to know this guy had never had a girlfriend. He looked like a fairly attractive guy.

Tommy shook his head. "No, nothing like that. Trust me, I'm as straight as an arrow." They blew out a breath of relief. "It's never crossed my mind."

"What the hell?" Jason exclaimed.

Tommy gasped. _Did Jason just cuss_? He shook his head. That was new to him. Tommy has never said a cuss word, only if it was in a reading in the Bible.

His new friends wondered why he gasped.

"That's crazy" Rocky said. "Wow, I've never met a guy who hasn't had a girlfriend and _is _straight."

After a few moments, the questioning started again. "What are you guys into?" Conner asked the next question.

"Martial Arts." Jason, Rocky, and Tommy said at the same time.

"I'm into soccer, and I'm into martial arts too." Conner told them. "I think it's cool we have some type of martial arts in our backgrounds."

They nodded.

"Tommy, are you really into martial arts?" Jason had to ask. Tommy nodded. "You don't seem like it, you seem like the religious type."

"I am." He admitted. They looked at him. "I'm 100% Catholic, and I have no problem with it. It's been a part of my life for as long as I can remember." He saw the uncomfortable looks on their faces. "But, by no means am I the type to force or preach it to everyone."

Rocky blew out a breath. "Thank goodness, so you aren't going to tell me to repent, love Jesus, and pray every night and all that mumbo jumbo?" He wondered.

"Nothing like that." Tommy answered.

"That's cool." Conner observed. He was beginning to like his roommates.

"What are your majors?" Jason questioned as he took a bite of his pizza.

"Business." Rocky declared. He got up and went to throw his trash away.

Conner did the same. "Physical Education and Music." He replied.

"Paleontology." Tommy said. He was still eating.

"Mine is EMT." Jason informed. "I think it's nice we are all doing something different."

"I gotta head out." Conner got up.

"Where are you going?" Rocky asked.

"I got soccer practice. I'm the captain of the school's soccer team." Conner began to walk away, but stopped. "Maybe later we can all spar."

"I'd like that." Tommy piped up. Jason and Rocky nodded as well. He watched as Conner began to jog away.

"We should head back to the dorm." Jason recommended. He got up. Rocky and Tommy followed.

They all began to walk out. Tommy was in front of Jason and Rocky. He turned his head to look at them. "We should get some rest before we-" He accidently walked right into someone. He felt his shirt get wet. He looked at the person he bumped into, and he turned really red. That wasn't the only thing red. Her shirt was as well, her _white _shirt.

Rocky and Jason started to laugh at Tommy.

"I am so, so, so sorry." Tommy quickly apologized to her. He saw her white shirt was now plastered with a red drink. Not to mention, her nipples were becoming erect. He looked down. _You can't look at that! _He kept repeating in his head. He then began a prayer of repentance. _Dear Lord, I pray that you will not remember the sins of my youth, nor my transgressions. Please think of me according to Your mercy and for Your goodness' sake, O LORD. Lord I turn from all of those sins that I committed and I ask for Your help in washing the memory and thoughts of that sin completely from my mind. Please restore me to faithful obedience to Your Word, and fill me with Your Holy Spirit anew, so that I may keep Your commands all the days of my life_

She laughed. "It's quite alright." Her Australian accent rang through his ears. "I mean, it's not every day a person bumps into you, and I end up spilling my Gatorade on me." She smiled at him. She noticed he was looking down. "Are you okay?"

"He's fine." Rocky interjected. He made Tommy look up. For a guy with olive skin, Tommy surely was as red as a fire engine truck.

Jason was smiling at the little exchange. He figured Tommy must be a virgin as well. He couldn't wait to tell the story to Conner.

"I'm Katherine, but you can call me Kat." She held out her hand for Tommy. She saw he wasn't going to take it and retracted her hand.

Rocky took it for him. "He's just very shy." He tried to cover up for him. He leaned into Tommy's ear. "Why don't you talk to her?" He whispered. He looked at Kat again, and she was a hot.

Tommy had just finished his prayer. His attention was turned to Rocky "How can I talk to her when I spilled red juice on her shirt?" He nervously questioned. _And her nipples are pointing out. Did I just say nipple? _He scolded himself.

"Nice to meet you, Kat." Jason took the initiative. He held out his hand, and Kat shook it. "I'm Jason, this is Rocky, and our friend looking down is, Tommy."

"Nice to meet you all." She kept smiling. She hoped Tommy would look at her, but she saw he was still in the same position. "Well, it's awfully nippy out here." She motioned her top. "I should change. Maybe I'll see you guys around, bye!" She cheerfully walked off.

Once she was gone, Rocky and Jason pushed Tommy. That caused Tommy to stagger a bit.

"Why the hell didn't you talk to her?" Rocky nudged him. "Coño (pussy.)" He murmured.

Tommy looked up. "Even if I don't speak Spanish, I'm pretty sure you called me a curse word. I don't appreciate that!" He told him. They began walking back to their dorm. He needed to change his shirt.

"I still think you should've talked to her." Jason voiced, and Rocky nodded his head like a banshee.

"I don't know." Tommy groaned. "I'm not good with girls, and I would've just stuttered more than anything."

Rocky examined Tommy. "You aren't a bad looking guy. If I was a girl, I'd do you." He nonchalantly said. Jason gave a disgusted expression like Tommy did. "Hey, I'm very much a man who loves women, if you need to know, I'll call up Aisha."

"Nah, I'm good." Jason denied him and shook his head. "Anyways, Tommy, next time you get a girl coming your way, just go with the flow. I'm telling you it's not bad to date a girl."

"This sounds like peer pressure." Tommy observed.

Rocky and Jason laughed.

"Man, who did you grow up with the Pope?" Rocky questioned. He shook his head. Tommy unlocked the door to the dorm. "Bro, going out with a girl is not a sin."

"Yeah, going out with a girl is like a rite of passage." Jason informed. He and Rocky went to sit on the couches. He saw Tommy needed to change his shirt. "You should give it a try. Maybe, that blonde will give you another chance. She _was_ staring at you!" He said loud enough for Tommy to hear him.

"I'll think about it!" Tommy yelled back. _I've thought about it, and I'm done. I will never ask her or any girl out. _He headed back to the living room with a clean shirt.

**Xxxxx**

_**An hour later. . . **_

**Dorm A102**

Conner had just gotten out of practice. He was really tired, but he knew he had a sparring session to do with his new friends. He walked into the dorm. "What's up?" He inquired as he got in.

Rocky laughed. "Man, you missed it. Tommy made a total ass of himself in front of some hot chick." He described. Tommy buried his head into his hands.

"What happened?" Conner went to the ottoman. Jason told him what happened. "You just let an opportunity like that pass?" He couldn't believe it.

Tommy looked up. "You guys make it sound like it's so easy to ask out a girl!" Tommy gruffly said. He shook his head. "It's not easy." _I've never asked out a girl though. _

As if Jason could read minds, he spoke up on the matter. "Well, you'll never know if you don't try." He told him. "Come on, this is college. It's time to let loose."

"Come on, Tommy." Conner urged him. "Carpe Diem." All three of his roommates looked at him. "Seize the day! Get out there and live!"

"Are you a motivational speaker on the side?" Tommy asked Conner.

"Just take his advice." Rocky said.

"I don't know about you guys, but I am definitely read to spar." Jason got up. He distracted everyone from Tommy's nonexistent love life. "Let's head out. School officially starts in two days, and I am not even trying to think about it too much."

Conner nodded. "I need a Red Bull." He was kind of tired. "I can still whoop ass though."

"Like to see you try!" Rocky taunted.

Tommy had to laugh. His roommates were an odd bunch, but they were growing on him . He went to get ready for the afternoon sparring session, but he need to ask Conner about the churches out here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_The first three chapters will probably give insight to **this** Tommy's character. This fic is mostly centered around him, so his thoughts are the only ones presented. _

**A/N: **_And, w__hat do you think so far?_


	2. Chapter 2 Dating

**A/N:** _Most of the characters will not be like their ranger counterpart._

**A/N: **_Thank you for the reviews! I hope everyone will like seeing a different side to the rangers, especially **Tommy** and **Kim**. _

**Chapter Two- Dating**

**Xxxxx**

**Reefside University**

**Monday.** It was the first day of classes for Tommy. He went to the male bathrooms, and took his shower. Thoughts of his first day of school entered his mind. Hopefully, things would go smoothly. Unlike that embarrassing incident a couple of days earlier with the Australian bombshell named, Kat. He kind of forgot how she really looked since he became more acquainted with the ground than her.

Once Tommy was done, he quickly grabbed for his towel. He was thankful these showers weren't co-ed ones, or he would've pissed in his pants for sure. He wasn't planning on seeing another female naked until he had a ring on his finger, and he was in front of a minister vowing 'til death do us part'. No one else was in the shower room, so he took his time to do his daily grooming. Tommy began shaving what stubble he had, and then he began to brush his teeth. Three minutes was the mininum he brushed his teeth for. Pearly whites make you closer to God, his mom would always tell him. And then, he concentrated on his hair. He loved his spiky hair, it was easier to style than the long hair he used to have in high school. His parents were thankful he had cut his hair off, to them, it was a sin for a male to have hair longer than women.

For his first day of school, Tommy decided to wear a cream colored short sleeved shirt, it did hug his body, blue jeans, and light brown shoes. He put on his eyeglasses too. Pretty much he was ready to go, but his books were in his room. Also, he needed to drop off his dirty clothes in the laundry basket.

He unlocked the door and walked into the dorm. He wasn't prepared for what was going on in the living room of the dorm.

"Fuck, right there!" A girl shouted in pleasure. "Yes!"

Tommy gasped at the sight. Kira was bouncing on top of Conner, and her skin was slapping against his.

The captain of the soccer team heard the gasp. "Damn it, can someone fucking knock!" Conner shouted. He quickly covered up his girlfriend. He looked at the person in the room. "Tommy, what the hell?" He barked.

Kira, on the other hand, seemed to revel in the innocence of Tommy. She lightly giggled at the expression playing on his face.

"I was uh, uh, uh. J-j-just getting…" Tommy stuttered with his eyes closed, and his hand covering his eyes just in case. He couldn't believe Conner and Kira were having sex on the couch. _What's wrong with the bedroom? Or How about wait until marriage? _"I just needed to get my things." He quickly walked to his bedroom he shared with Jason, and he tossed his clothes in the hamper. He grabbed his books and immediately ran out the door. Now, he was in the hallway. He could still her Kira giggling. Then he heard her crying out Conner's name in pure bliss. _Why am I listening to this? _He checked his watch and ran to his first class. Running would help him to get what he just saw out of his mind. _Why couldn't Rocky or Jason walk in on them instead of me?_ He profusely blushed.

Tommy was a full time student. Monday and Wednesday, he had Chemsitry 2A and English 1A. Tuesday and Thursday, Tommy he had Geology 101 and Math 35, intermediate alegra.

It took him a bit, but he found his first class. He took a seat at one of the tables, and he opened up his book. The first thing he looked at was the Periodic Table of Elements. He began to memorize it, since he figured it was going to be heavily used in this class.

"Good morning." A familiar Australian voice greeted.

Tommy looked up. It was Kat. She was dressed in a pink shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. Her hair was curled. "Good morning." He saluted her. _She is pretty, and she has a nice set of_… He looked her over, and then he remembered her hard... _Don't think about that! She has nice eyes_!_ Eyes, yes eyes. _He then went back reading his book.

She sat down next to him. "This is a surprise." He nodded. "You actually made eye contact with me." She remembered their first encounter. And nothing has changed, his head was submerged in his Chem book. There was a silence between them. She began to tap her acrylic nails on the counter top. "You don't talk much, do you?"

He still felt bad for bumping into her. Not to mention, he had no clue what else to say to her. Him and girls equaled a big no-no. "I'm so-so-sorry for two days earlier." He apologized. _Wow, I am so lame. _

"I would believe you, if you would look at me, right into my eyes." Kat mentioned. She wondered if he was ever going to look at her.

Tommy's head slowly began to rise. After what seemed like 5 minutes, his eyes finally met hers. _This isn't so bad. _He smiled small at her. "I'm sor-ry for two days a-go." He tried to articulate before he stuttered like a baffoon.

She looked through his clear lenses and into his chocolate brown eyes with long eyelashes. She really liked them, and she found him to be quite good looking. "Thank you, and I believe you." She assured him. "Besides it's bridge under the water." The blue-eyed girl waved his words away. She got out her book and binder.

Pretty soon, all of the students were present in the class. A man entered the room, followed by a really young boy. The older man had sandy blonde hair, blue/green eyes, and eyeglasses. He looked about 5'9, and somewhat built. The young boy didn't look more than 14. He had a bowl haircut. Dark brown hair and green/hazel eyes decorated this young man.

"Good morning, class, I am Dr. Cranston, and I will be your instructor for the rest of the semester." He placed a few things on the counter.

"Good morning, as well. I am Justin, and I will be your TA this semester." He noted the confusion on a majority of the students' faces. "Maybe, I should fully introduce myself." He heard the 'yeahs'. "I am 13 years old, and I graduated from Reefside High School when I was 10."

"Wow, that's amazing. Isn't it?" She sofly complimented and looked at her classmate.

Tommy felt at ease in this class. He just nodded at Kat.

"I quickly enrolled into Reefside University, and I'm working on my degree. Dr. Cranston has taken me under his wing." Justin finshed for them.

The main instructor smiled at his apprentice. "I'm going to take roll now." He got out his class roster sheet. "Bear with me if I butcher your name, please just nicely correct me."

"While he's doing that, I will pass out the syllabus." Justin informed as his mentor began calling out names.

After 15 minutes, Dr. Cranston completed the roll call. He grabbed a syllabus, and he went to the front of the class. "This is probably going to take all period to go over. I suggest you take out a highlighter and mark out the dates. Now, if you have any questions, please just raise your hand, and I will answer it." He began to read it over.

Once that was done, the teacher and his TA quickly dismissed the class.

Kat and Tommy walked out together.

"Would you like to have lunch together?" Kat questioned. She began to fiddle with the strap of her backpack.

_It sounds harmless. _"Um, sure." Tommy replied. He thought Kat was nice, but he still cautioned himself. The idea was foreign, and he wondered what mishaps would come this time around.

She smiled. "Wonderful, I'll meet you at the University Café?" He nodded. "I need to get to my next class. It's on the other side of campus, so I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah." He simply answered. She nodded, and he watched as she left. Tommy's next class wasn't until the afternoon. "What now?" He asked himself. His cell phone rang. It was his mom. "Hey, Mom."

"_Hey, honey, how's the first day of school?"_

"It's good so far." He began to walk back to his dorm. He was praying no one was in there, especially Conner and Kira. "How's Angel Grove?"

"_Same old, same old here. Your father and I miss you. The house is empty without you." _

"Mom, I'll be back on Thanksgiving." He told her.

"_I know, but it's still not the same." She paused a bit. "Did you find a church for mass?"_

Tommy arrived at his dorm. The moaning was still reverbrating through the door. He was shocked. _I thought only rabbits did it like that. _"Yes, I did. It's a really nice Catholic church. St. Paul's. The minister is really caring." Yesterday, Tommy woke up early, so he could find a place that held Sunday morning mass. He found one, and he felt accepted into the new congregation.

"_That's good dear, it's very important you keep up with your faith." She fiddled with something. "How are your roommates?"_

"They're cool, mom. Really friendly and helpful." He rolled the balls of his feet on the ground. _Are they ever going to stop? _He used his free hand to rub the back of his neck and began to pace a bit.

"_That's great! I should get back to work. I love you."_

"Love you too."

"_Bye, Tommy." She hung up. _

Tommy slumped against the wall outside of his dorm and sat down. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his head on his knees. He couldn't believe it, he had _keys_ to the dorm, but he couldn't go in because his roommate decided to be a horn dog. A few minutes later, Rocky and Jason walked up.

"Why are you out here?" Jason asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Conner and his girlfriend are in there." Tommy replied.

"And?" Rocky had no clue where this was going, but he really should have.

"They're doing _it._" He anxiously said.

"Still?" Rocky incredulously questioned. "Damn, they've been doing it since last night. I thought the bunk bed was going to break."

_Is that what those sounds were? _Tommy thougtht about it somemore.

"Was that why you slept on the couch?" Jason remarked.

Rocky nodded. "Yeah, I couldn't handle being in the room anymore."

They continued talking amongst themselves, when the door opened. As if on command, Tommy jumped up.

Kira walked out. The previous day she had met Rocky, Jason, and Tommy. They played some soccer together. Of course, Conner and her won against the other three.

"Good morning, boys." She snidely smirked at them. Her hair was still frazzled, and her makeup was smeared. Yup, it was the 'just-got-fucked-look'. It's very on the rage, especially after a very good hot and heavy sex session, or sessions, in her case. She turned to Conner. "I'll see you at my dorm." She seductively stated. She passionately kissed her boyfriend on the lips. They smiled at each other. "I love you."

"I love you more." Conner faithfully declared in front of his friends. He smacked her ass. "Now, get ready for class. I have to do the same." His girlfriend nodded, and she left. He kept his eyes on her form.

Finally, Tommy got to enter the dorm. The place reeked of sex, he felt like he was going to vomit. He dropped off his books on his desk and came back out.

"Man, where's the air freshener." Jason sniffed. "Conner!" He lashed out. He glared at his roommate.

"What?" Conner obliviously asked as he sat down on the couch. He was just in his soccer shorts.

"Bro, you should put on a shirt." Tommy respectfully suggested.

"We should make a rule. Conner, you can have sex... in your _girl's_ dorm." Jason stated in a leader tone. Tommy nodded accordingly.

Conner scoffed.

"Hey, Bro, if your girl was here, you know you would be doing the same thing as Conner." Rocky rationalized. "I know that because I would be doing the same thing if my girl was here." This was specifically for Jason. The past couple of days, he's realized Tommy was somewhat prudish. Didn't seem like he was going to get a girl anytime soon.

Jason relaxed a bit. Rocky was right. "What are we doing for lunch?" The men still hadn't put anything in the fridge.

"Well, I've been doing enough eating." Conner stated. He smiled. "If you catch my drift."

_What's with the sexual innuendos? _Tommy gaped at Conner. The captain of the soccer team was so free when it came to sex. He didn't want to think about _that_ anymore. "Uh, I'm going to the café. I'm meeting Kat."

Conner, Jason, and Rocky clapped for Tommy.

"You got a date!" Rocky enthusiastically praised. He was bouncing up and down in happiness. "Maybe, you're not such a prude after all."

"Hey, I find that offensive." Tommy told him.

Rocky waved his words away. "See, all you had to do was ask her." He grinned. "Now, you have a date with a pretty hot babe."

_I didn't ask her. _He kept his thoughts to himself though. "It's not a date." Tommy told them.

"How is it not a date? A guy and a girl go out somewhere public and have lunch." Conner mused. Sounded like the components of a date.

"It's just a meeting. Like hanging out." Tommy reasoned. _I don't see how it sounds like a date. _

Jason crossed his arms over his chest. "Let me guess, she asked you to go out to lunch." He easily speculated.

"Yes." Tommy croaked. He felt they were all ganging up on him. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"She might feel like it's a date." Rocky noted.

"It's not." Tommy restated his position on the matter. "I'm not looking for a relationship." He went to sit down on the couch, but he immediately got off. _My butt will not be touching that for awhile. _

Conner laughed at him. "Are you sure you're not gay?" He queried again. He got up, since he did have class at noon.

Tommy glared at him. "What happened two days ago when we sparred?" He questioned. Conner cleared his throat. "Thank you."

Out of the four of them, Conner was definitely the amateur. He had skills, but Jason, Rocky, and especially, Tommy, were pros. Tommy whooped _his _ass along with Rocky and Jason. However, Conner kicked their asses in soccer. Guess they were even.

"Well, whatever it is. Good luck." Conner wished him well. He got his bath stuff and headed to the showers.

"When's your next class?" Rocky asked them.

"I don't have class until 5 pm." Tommy replied.

Jason nodded. "I'm done for the day. My parents want me to find a job. I'm going to head out later to find one." He decided he wasn't that hungry. His body felt tired.

"Well, I'm starving." Rocky smiled at Tommy. "Should I escort you to your date?"

"It's not a date." Tommy insisted as he took off his eyeglasses. "I'm serious." He pinched the bridge of his nose, and then he put back on his eyeglasses.

"Yeah, whatever." Rocky beckoned for Tommy to lead the way. Tommy did walk out first.

Jason laughed. "Later, Bros." He went to take a nap.

**Xxxxx**

**University Café**

Rocky and Tommy were sitting down at a table. Of course, Rocky had ordered a ton of food. Tommy couldn't believe how much food this guy could eat.

"Why do you drink water?" Tommy questioned. _I'm sure an extra 140 calories wouldn't hurt._

Rocky stopped mid bite of his meatball sub. "I'm trying to watch my figure." He responded. Then, he bit into his sandwich. "Oh my godsh dis ish so gush." He spoke with his mouth full. He was salivating too. As he swallowed, he commented on the sandwich. "High school food was pretty disgusting, but this place isn't so bad."

"Yeah, I just love the food." Tommy dryly stated, and he noticed Kat was in the café. She wasn't alone either. An Asian girl was with her.

Kat and her new friend walked over to the table. "Hey Tommy, Rocky." Rocky saluted her with his sub. She waited for Tommy.

"Hi." He huffed out.

The Asian girl quirked an eyebrow. "What's wrong with him?" She whispered to Kat.

"He's just shy." She whispered back. "Guys, this Cassie." She introduced them.

"Hi." She held out her hand for Rocky and Tommy. Rocky gladly shook her hand. Her hand was positioned in front of Tommy.

He looked up and warily took her hand. "Niceto m-m-meet you." He finally greeted her, and then he looked back down.

Rocky threw his food away. "Well, I need to get to my next class. I have history."

"With what teacher?" Cassie inquired.

Rocky took out his schedule. "Kaplan."

"I have that class, too." Cassie excitedly informed. "We should walk together."

"Sure." Rocky smiled and said his goodbyes to Kat and Tommy.

Kat sat down next to Tommy. "Are we back to the non-eye contact thing?" She innocently asked as she nudged him.

"I'm really sorry." He sighed. He made eye contact with her. "I'm really new when it comes to talking to girls or anything to do with girls."

She smiled. "It's okay, I understand. I'm not trying to push for a relationship. I thought it would be nice to have lunch together. Is that still okay?"

"Yes." Tommy calmed down. He wasn't so tense anymore. "How about we get lunch?"

"I think that's the idea." She playfully teased with a big smile.

He didn't get the hint. "I-I so so sorry." He regretfully expressed again. He looked down. _Gosh, I can't do anything right. _He shook his head. _She probably thinks I'm a total dimwit. _He pondered more. _How come I could talk to the Mercers, but I can't talk to a girl my age? _

Kat giggled a bit. "I was just joking." She lightly pushed his shoulder. "Tommy, I think your innocence is cute." She noticed he became a bit reclusive again. "Hey, um, let's get food, and we can get to know each other some more."

"Okay."

They got up and went to get their food. Once they were done, they sat down at the tables. They began to eat in silence.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" She broke the silence. He shook his head. "Why?"

"It's never crossed my mind. I've never looked at a girl other than a friend." He answered. He kept swirling around his noodles. "Have you had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, in high school. I dated those bad boy types, but I think it's time for a change." She honestly replied.

"Yeah, change." He seemingly echoed. He gave her a smile. _This isn't so bad. _

"You have a nice smile." She complimented.

"Thank you."

"I bet all the girls in your high school wanted you."

"I wouldn't know." He confessed. He took a piece of his teriyaki chicken and placed it in his mouth. He thoroughly chewed it then swallowed. "I can't read girls that well. In high school, I kept to myself minus some acquaintances. This is the first time I've had people I could see as friends. Even if they are pretty vulgar." He reminded himself of Conner's morning romp activities.

"What's your religion?"

"I'm Catholic." He stated with bravado. She laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Out of everything, your confidence seemed to sky rocket when it came to your religion." She was amused. "So, you are the religious type?"

"I guess you can say that." He said. He was finally done with his food. "Are you done?" She nodded. He grabbed both of their plates and threw it away. He sat back down. "I've been involved in church since I was a kid, and it's very much a part of me like how your hair would be a part of you."

"Sounds intense."

"As I told Rocky, I would never try to convert you a person to Catholicism or anything of that nature. That's not me."

"And what is the real Tommy like?" She queried as she batted her eyelashes at him.

"Maybe next time." He told her as he got up. _What did I just say? Oh goodness, I asked her for another lunch meeting! Right, meeting. _He was having an internal battle within himself.

"Great, it's a date." Kat smiled and got her things. "Bye."

Tommy watched as she left the café. "What did I just get myself into?" He mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3 Hunt

**Chapter Three- Hunt**

**Xxxxx**

**Dorm A102**

It's been a month since school has started, and the four roommates have gotten very close in that short period of time. They were different in their own ways, but were able to forge a friendship, a brotherhood of friendship.

Jason, _**The Oldest**_, was like a father figure to them all. If there was a problem, they would come to him for help.

Rocky, _**The Eating Machine**_, acted like a kid, but had a serious side as well.

Conner, _**The Jock**_, was raunchy, a little airheaded, but he knew how to handle business.

And last, but not least, Tommy, _**The Younger Brother**_, they all protected him in some way, and they gave him advice when needed. In return, he would help them with their homework.

Speaking of Tommy, he had just walked into the living room. He was wearing a light gray sweater, with a white polo underneath it, and the collar of the polo was sticking out. The collar rested on the sweater. He had on gray, slate colored dress pants, and black dress shoes. His hair was neatly spiked, and to complete his look he had on his eyeglasses.

Rocky was the first to notice. "Chow! Mira que guapo. (Look at that handsome guy.)" He smiled from the kitchen. He's cooking chicken wings for Conner and Jason.

"Dayum!" Conner yelled. "If I was a girl, I would totally bone you!"

Tommy shook his head. "Should I take that as a compliment?" He mused.

Jason eagerly nodded his head. "Definitely, Kat won't be able to keep her hands off of you." He said.

Mr. Oliver stopped dead in his tracks. _I would hope she doesn't do that. _"We haven't even kissed." He whispered before he headed out the door.

"Stop right there!" Rocky ordered as he plated the wings. "What do you mean you haven't kissed her?" He questioned. He turned off the pan. "Guys, food's ready."

Conner and Jason got their plate, and they went to sit on the _sterilized_ couch. both young men eagerly digged in.

Thankfully, Conner and Kira were keeping their sessions to Kira's dorm.

"Back to you, Tommy." Jason grumbled through a piece of the chicken. "You haven't kissed her?"

Tommy turned red.

Conner stopped chewing his food. "He hasn't kissed her." He observed Tommy's expression. He, then, continued chewing his food with enjoyment. "Damn, Rock you know how to fucking cook. Shit is bomb!"

"Why do you think I work at the University Café?" Rocky questioned him as he took a big bite. "Hell yeah!" He loved food…

He brought them out of the revelry. "I think it's enough we are dating." Tommy commented. He began to fix his collar. "Look, Kat is a sweet girl, and I don't want to move things any quicker than we are now."

"What the fuck?" Jason had to question. "Bro, you've been dating her for a month now, and you haven't _even_ kissed her. _Molasses_ is moving quicker than your relationship."

Rocky and Conner busted into laughter. They were laughing so hard, tears were coming from their eyes.

"Thanks." Tommy sarcastically muttered.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Conner inquired, once he wiped his mouth.

"No." Tommy genuinely replied.

His roommates mouth's were open. They were stunned.

Tommy cleared his throat. "I should be heading out to pick her up." He looked at his watch. _Oh great, I am going to be late. _He went to head out the door, but was stopped.

"Bro, if you want some real, real advice." Rocky offered. Tommy cautiously turned around to face Rocky. "Kiss or she might break up with you. A girl likes affection."

"I've kissed her." Tommy countered. His friends gave him the 'where-did-you-kiss-her' look. _How can they read me like a book! _"I kissed her hands." He confessed. He closed his eyes, expecting the backlash.

All three of them laughed at him.

He groaned.

"I expected the cheek, but the hands?" Conner queried in disbelief. He really was shocked. "Damn, Bro, that's low."

"Well, he could always go _lower._" Rocky insinuated with a smirk. Jason and Conner evilly smiled at the idea. They all gaped at Tommy wondering what he would do.

Tommy couldn't take it anymore. "Good night, gentlemen!" He shook his head. He loved his roommates, but they really could calm it down with the dirty jokes. The aspiring paleontologist walked out of his dorm.

**Xxxxx**

**Cheesecake Factory**

Tommy and Kat were waiting to be seated. Their host grabbed two menus. "Tommy Oliver, party of two." He called out. Tommy and Kat followed the host to their table. Because he was chivalrous he held out her chair for her. She happily sat down. In return, Tommy sat across from her. Their host handed them their menus. "Your server, Carlos, should be with you shortly."

Kat slightly froze at the name, but she shook it off. She gazed at the menu. "I don't know what to get, everything looks so good."

Tommy nodded. "I think I'm in the mood for pasta." He looked at the pasta entrees. "I like choices, but there's quite a bit here."

Their server came. "Good evening, how-" He looked at Kat. "Kat! Is that you?" Carlos exclaimed. He gave her a side hug.

Tommy watched. He didn't really mind much, since he thought they were old buddies.

She nodded. "Wow, Carlos." The smile that she held since being picked up by Tommy faltered a bit. "Um, how have you been?"

"Good, good." He said, and then he took a look at Tommy. He gave him the once over. "So, is this your boyfriend?" There was a hint of abrasiveness in his voice.

"Yes." Kat said.

Tommy smiled. "Nice to meet you, Carlos." He held out his hand. "I'm Tommy."

Their server ignored the hand that was offered. "What would you guys like to drink?" He had a pad and pen in hand. Tommy retracted his hand.

"Raspberry Iced Tea." Kat replied, she was a bit nervous.

"I'll take a regular iced tea." Tommy answered. He watched as Carlos left. _What was that about?_ "Is that a friend of yours?"

"More than a friend, he's an ex-boyfriend." She explained the reasoning for Carlos' actions. "We used to date in high school. He's one of the bad boys I told you about." He played with her cream colored napkin. "I guess, he's mad that I broke up with him. He is my last boyfriend."

Tommy remembered. In high school, Kat did have her fair share of relationships. The guys she dated were definitely bad. Some were suspended, and others were the ones who were in and out of detention. He guessed Carlos still held a torch for Kat.

Carlos brought back their drinks, and he took their orders. That left a little bit of alone time for Kat and Tommy.

Kat used her foot to massage one of his legs. She seductively smiled at him. There was 'hunger' in her eyes. She was definitely on the hunt for more of Tommy.

Tommy got really uncomfortable. "What are you doing?" He whispered. He slightly moved his legs away. _This is awkward._

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Tommy, it's just a little bit of fun." She said to him.

"Can you please stop?" He kindly requested.

"Tommy, is there something wrong with me?" She was a bit annoyed with his wish. She sighed. "Why are we dating?"

"What?"

"Why are you dating me?" She questioned.

He thought about it. "I like you." He replied.

"I like you too." She informed him, and gave him her best smile. And then she got serious. "You don't act like you like me though."

"I do." He assured her. _I think, no I do._

Their food arrived, and they began to eat. There were conversations here and there, but when the pregnant pauses had arrived, it was obvious this date wasn't what either of them expected.

Once their bill arrived, Tommy paid and left a tip. He was still cordial, and opened the door of his truck for her. She climbed in, and she shut the door herself. He went to his side of the car and got in as well. Silence entered the capacity of his truck.

To lighten the mood, Tommy turned on the radio. He caught some of the song, "Where we Belong", by Josh Blakesley.

_**here we belong**_

_**the place that we call home**_

_**we come to live and love where we belong.**_

_**A chosen place revealed,**_

_**people being healed,**_

_**new life will begin,**_

_**the dead will rise again.**_

_**Open up the doors**_

Kat sat there rather uncomfortable while listening to the religious song. "Is it okay if I turn it off?" She asked.

He was brought out of his reverie by her proposal. _I should've been more courteous of her feelings. _"Uh, yes." He said.

She turned it off.

Both of them sighed. They weren't sure what went wrong. As soon as they arrived on campus, Tommy drove to Kat's place. He parked his car and was the first one to exit. Politely, he helped Kat exit her car. They did hold hands as they walked to the door.

"We have arrived." Kat motioned the door in front of her place.

Tommy nodded. "Yes." He began to look at his feet. Another loaded silence reappeared. "Good night, Kat."

"Good night, Tommy." Her accent was thick. She looked at him expectantly, and Tommy wasn't sure what to do. He leaned in a bit, and she did as well.

He saw her leaning in, but he couldn't do what she wanted. He gave her a soft peck on her cheek. "I'll see you in class."

Kat gruffly nodded and rolled her eyes. She unlocked the door to her place, and once she got in she slammed the door.

Tommy jumped upon hearing the impact of the slam. He lowered his head. _She hates me. Of course she does, you can't get over the fear of kissing her. _

He was 18, and his roommates were his age as well. Conner had sex all the time, and from what Jason and Rocky have said about their girlfriends, he knew they weren't virgins either. So why was he so worried about kissing a girl? He got in his car and drove back to his dorm.

**Xxxxx**

**Dorm A102**

A week later, things between Kat and Tommy were somewhat strained. From what he knew, they were still boyfriend and girlfriend. That was far from his mind though. His mom called him, and told him his Dad was laid off from his job. Money was tight in the Oliver household, so Tommy needed to find a means to bring in an income.

He was on the computer trying to look for a job.

Jason had found a job. He was a part time worker at a steel plant in town. Rocky worked at the University Café.

Conner was in the same boat as Tommy, and he needed a job too. He had the newspaper open.

"I am so fucking beat." Jason rowed his shoulders back. He started to get out the cricks from his neck too. "Working at that steel plant is working my muscles to the core." He worked Monday through Saturday. Friday and Saturday he worked 8 hour shifts. The other days, he worked about 5 hours or so.

Rocky nodded. "Man, you know how many people come in to the University Café to eat? I couldn't believe how much I have to cook." He was somewhat sleeping on the counter in the kitchen.

"At least you guys have jobs." Conner pointed out. He kept circling hopeful possibilities. "My girl is so fucking rich. I wish I had her life." He shook his head at the thought.

"She doesn't need to work?" Rocky was intrigued at the thought.

He shook his head. "She comes from money." Conner further elaborated. "To be honest, she doesn't even need to go to school, but she does. She really wants to be a music teacher."

"I'm surprised she wants to be a music teacher, if anything she could be a sex ed teacher." Jason was quick to quip. Conner threw a pillow at him. Jason caught it and threw it right back at Conner's face. "Ah ha!" He praised himself at his skills.

Tommy had ignored the childish antics of his friends. He discreetly retreated to his room. He pulled out the card Anton Mercer gave him from about a month and a half ago. He dialed the number.

"_Dr. Anton Mercer." Anton answered._

He was nervous. "Uh, yes, Dr. Mercer, this is T-t-Thomas Tommy Oliver Jr. I met you a long time ago, you probably don-"

"_Ah, yes, son of Thomas and Mary Beth Oliver, you are the one that's going to Reefside University for Paleontology." He remembered._

"Yes, sir."

"_What do I owe this call?"_

"I was wondering if you had an internship available now, or anything else. I don't know if my parents have told you, but my Dad lost his job, and money is tight."

"_I'm so sorry to hear that, Tommy." There was sincerity in the apology. "My offer still stands, I would love for you to come on the dig in the Winter. Unfortunately, I have nothing available right now."_

"Oh well thank you, and I accept your offer for the dig." Tommy was at least thankful for that. "Thank you for hearing me out."

"_Good luck to your Dad and you."_

"Thank you, have a nice day. Bye." He sighed and hung up the phone. _This job hunt is getting harder and harder. _He really wanted to help his family out any way he could. He wiped his hands over his face, and he felt like he wanted to scream. Tommy got up from his desk and walked to the living room. No one was there. "Great, what do I do now?" He said aloud.

For a few minutes, Tommy thought about it. He grabbed his car keys and headed down to his truck. Maybe he would have some luck downtown.

**Xxxxx**

**Downtown Reefside**

Tommy parked his car in one of the free parking spaces. One of the very few he could find. He wandered around for a bit. He went into a few places, and they weren't hiring. He was feeling really defeated.

His mom still worked, but that literally put his parents living from paycheck to paycheck. He wasn't even sure if they could even do that.

He continued walking, and he didn't notice the uneven pavement. Tommy tripped over it, and he landed with a thump right on his chest. "Umpf." Tommy sounded out.

"The city has been meaning to get that fixed." A man slightly chuckled at the minor scene before him. He went to help Tommy up. He whistled. "On a new, white tee as well. Damn."

"Thanks." Tommy acknowledged as he dusted himself off. He made eye contact with the man before him.

"I'm Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson." He held out his hand.

The young, college student took it. "I'm Thomas James Oliver Jr." _Might as well tell him my whole name too. _

"I go by TJ." The other man informed.

"In that case, I go by Tommy."

"What are you doing out here? You look like a college student." TJ examined him.

Tommy nodded. "I am a college student, but I need a job." He began to scan the streets. There was still more ground to cover.

"Really?" The guy questioned. Tommy nodded. "Maybe I can get you a job with me."

_Just like that? I'm beginning to like this TJ guy. _"Is it far from here?" He questioned.

"A couple of blocks up, and to the left. It's an easy walk. I just had to buy a pack of cigarettes." TJ indicated the green and white box. "Do you want one?"

"Oh, no. I don't smoke." Tommy kindly declined. "Thanks for the offer though."

"Do you mind if I smoke one?"

"No, go ahead."

TJ lit up his cigarette, and they began to walk up the street. There was silence, but TJ broke it. "How old are you?"

"18" Tommy answered. He kept his eyes straight ahead.

"Young'n." TJ complimented. He laughed again. "I bet you couldn't guess how old I am."

The college student turned his gaze back to TJ. He observed the bald head, the slightly yellowed teeth because of the cigarette smoking, and this guy was built as well. But, all African Americans were practically built. This man looked about 5'9-11". He was obviously at least 18. The law is the legal age to buy tobacco was 18. He went a little beyond that.

"Um, are you 21?"

TJ heartily laughed. "I wish, I'm 27."

"What?" That definitely stunned Tommy. _Where does he keep his fountain of youth at?_

"What school do you go to?" He looked to the left, so he could blow the cigarette smoke away from Tommy.

Tommy kept pace with the African American man. "I go to Reefside University." He said.

"Word? My girl goes there." TJ finally stopped in front of the place. "Here it is."

They stopped right outside a hole in the wall place. It looked about 5,000 square feet. There was a sign that displayed 'K.O. 35 Girls'. It was daytime, but at night it would light up. After all, it was neon. Actually, the whole place was outlined in neon. There was a woman in a bikini decorating the side. Leading up to the doors was a rectangular red carpet, outlined in silver.

"This is the place?" Tommy squeaked as if he just gone through puberty again.

TJ smiled. "Yup, this is where I work. Come inside." He gave a slap on the back to Tommy and led him in.

As Tommy looked around the place, he realized it was a club. Not just any club, but a _strip_ club. There was a main stage with a pole, and lined throughout, in somewhat random spots, were circular platforms with poles. There was a bar and grill, along with a private room area called, 'Out of This World'. Chairs and tables were in the place. Everything was decorated nicely, and there were pictures of women on the walls. All of them in provocative clothing.

To be honest, the place looked pretty classy. If there wasn't any type of décor like that, this would be a fairly high scale restaurant. As of right now, it was closed, so no one was in there.

"TJ!" They heard a women exclaim. Both men turned. "Who's this?" The red headed woman looked at Tommy. She gave him the once over, and there was a smile happily present on her face.

"He's looking for a job, and I think he would do fine here." TJ informed. He turned his attention to Tommy. "Tommy, this is Hayley Z., she's the bartender here."

Tommy looked at the woman. She was thick, but not fat, and she had a very unique style about her. She was wearing a v cut black shirt, 'KO 35' was plastered over here cleavage. Some of the cleavage was out because of cut of the letters. Her hair was in a funky bun, so her breasts were very, out. He blushed and looked away.

"Are you okay?" Hayley Z. was worried at the look on Tommy's face.

Tommy's attention was on the hardwoord floor, and he nodded. "I'm fine." _Take a deep breath and look up. This is not a bad thing. It's all about helping Mom and Dad. _He slowly rose his head, this time it took a minute rather than five. "Nice to meet you, Hayley Z." He held out his hand, and she did as well. They shook hands.

"Great, well I'm guessing I should get Andros and Zhane?" Hayley helpfully queried.

TJ nodded. "While you do that, let me head out and smoke another cigarette." He walked out.

"I'll be back." Hayley Z informed.

As she walked to the back, Tommy noted the tattoo on her back. It was the astrological sign for the, Scorpio. The elaborate 'M' as Tommy likes to call it. Also, on the back of her shirt was the word 'girls'. He looked around the place. It was nice, but Tommy was beginning to have his doubts. _This is ridiculous, I can't work here._ He began to walk out, when he heard Hayley call for him.

"Tommy!" She called out.

He turned around, and he got a really good look at Hayley Z. In addition to her top, she had on black leggings that hugged her, he cleared his throat, curves, and she had on black stilettos.

The college student got a good look at the two men with her as well. A man with dual toned hair and a man with bleached, blonde hair. Both of them looked young, but with TJ's apparent fountain of youth he hid some place, it could be a possibility these two men dipped in it as well. In spite of everything, they still looked like babies to him.

"Thank you, Hayley." The man with the dual toned hair said. She smiled and walked behind to the bar. It looked like she was doing inventory of some sort. "My name is Andros." He held out his hand. Tommy shook it.

"I'm Zhane." The bleach blonde guy said. He shook hands with Tommy too. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Tommy nervously said. They went to sit at one of the tables.

TJ walked back in. "Andros, Zhane." He greeted them. They pulled each other in for a guy hug. "What do you think?" He motioned at Tommy.

Andros and Zhane looked him over. They examined his built, his height, and his 'look'. He did seem somewhat skittish, but they had confidence in him. TJ stood behind Andros and Zhane.

"I'm guessing you met with TJ, and he brought you here." Andros supposed. Tommy warily nodded. "You met Hayley, and the reason why she was the one to get my partner and I was because TJ went out to smoke a cigarette. Probably the second one in less than 20 minutes."

_What? How did he know that? _The aspiring Paleontologist just nodded again. "I am." Tommy responded. "And that did happen."

The man with bleach blonde, almost silver hair, smiled at Tommy. "Great, you start tonight." He informed.

Tommy couldn't believe it. "What?" He was flabbergasted. "What do you mean I start tonight?"

"You're hired." Andros said. He looked at Tommy up and down again. He nodded. "Don't make it more complicated than it really is."

"Isn't that great!" TJ excitedly shouted. "Cool, I needed another guy here with me." He took off his jacket and motioned his shirt. It had 'Bouncer' on it.

"Um, okay. Uh, thanks." Tommy held out his hand and shook theirs. _I can't believe that just happened._

Andros went to the back. He got a shirt and tossed it toward Tommy. Tommy grabbed it. "See you tonight. Be here by 7:00 pm, no later than 7:30. Got it?"

He gave a nod once again. Tommy gave a smile to the three men and one woman. Once Tommy was outside, he began to walk to his car. _I'm a bouncer at a strip club. A strip club!_ He shook his head at the ludicrous thought. He decided to keep this to himself. No one could know about this. Not Conner, Jason, or Rocky. Kat couldn't know about this either. Especially his parents; they definitely couldn't know about this. What would everyone think of him?

Tommy remembered a wise proverb. "It is no shame at all to work for money." Tommy wisely remembered out loud. _Does that matter how you make your money? _He tightly clutched the shirt in his hands. He would probably keep it in his car, so no one could see it.


	4. Chapter 4 Geo

**A/N: **_Finally… Kim and Tommy meet. _

**A/N: **_Thank you to all the reviewers. You guys are amazing. As always… read and review. Xoxo. _

**Chapter 4- Geo**

**Xxxxx**

**Dorm A102**

Tommy had just arrived back on campus. He headed for his room and got his bathroom things. Thankfully, no one was in the dorm. Tommy showed gratitude toward the high heavens, and tersely headed to the showers. He hoped he could sneak in and out without raising an eyebrow.

It was a Friday. Tommy didn't know what much about strip clubs, but he had some knowledge about the night life. He's heard some classmates talk about it. Friday nights were the nights to head out. He guessed it was because of the tense school or work week, people just wanted to have a release.

While in the shower, Tommy began to think about his first night of work.

_Can I really handle this? I can't even kiss Kat, but I'm going to bounce at a club where there are going to be __**naked**__, oh God! __**Naked **__women will be walking or dancing around. They will be showing off their ta-tas and their privates. _Tommy began to shake his head at the thoughts circulating in his head. _This is the only job that hired me right off the bat! I should be thankful to get a job that quickly, and Mom and Dad need the money. _He began to wash his body. _No matter what happens, I keep my morals intact. I am there to keep the girls safe. _

After a few more minutes inside the shower, Tommy turned off the water. He took a deep breath. Other guys were in the bathroom, but he ignored that fact. He continued getting ready. The _shirt_ was inside his truck, so to be inconspicuous; he decided to just wear a regular shirt out to his truck. Before he stepped inside his new job, he would change. And before he got home, he would put the shirt he had left the dorms with, on. It sounded simple.

Tommy would go through lengths and bounds to keep this to himself. He doesn't want people to perceive him as being a pervert, or going against what he's been taught all his life. This was strictly business.

He casually walked back to his dorm. Jason wasn't there at least. Conner might be with his girlfriend, so that left Rocky. Rocky couldn't be doing anything out of the ordinary, and he probably wouldn't question where Tommy was headed either.

As soon as he walked in, Tommy shook his head at the sight before him. The tv had a pornography on, and there was Rocky on the couch. Now, after a month of hanging out with these guys, Tommy came out of his shell a bit. He cleared his throat, and ignored the sin being displayed on the tv.

"Shit!" Rocky yelled. He immediately took his hand out of his pants. "Doesn't anyone ever knock in this damn place?" He turned off the tv.

For now, Tommy just ignored it and went to drop off his stuff. He put his clothes away, shower items, and grabbed for his wallet. He walked back out. "Good night, Rocky." He said.

"Stop!" Rocky signaled for him to. Tommy did. "Where are you going?" He looked at the clock in the room. "It's 6:54 PM on a Friday night."

_What's wrong with that? _"I didn't know there was anything wrong with going out." Tommy simply said.

"So, I take it you and Kat made up?" Rocky questioned as he went to wash his hands.

"Nice of you to wash your hands." Tommy quipped at Rocky.

Rocky glared. "Shut up!" He hissed. He, then, started to relax a bit. "Anyways, I think it's good. Are you going to kiss her tonight?"

"Uh, we'll see. I should get going." Tommy exited the room. He picked up his pace once he began walking to his car. Traffic downtown could be crazy right now. He really didn't want to be late on the first day. He cringed at the thought. As soon as his car was warmed up, he hauled ass out of there.

**Xxxxx**

**K.O. 35 Girls**

Tommy had just arrived for his first day of work. He showed his ID to TJ, and he was on his way to the main office. He decided to suck it up, and he flashed a somewhat confident smile towards Hayley Z. She smiled back at him.

He finally got to Andros and Zhane's office.

"Good evening, Tommy." Andros greeted. He looked at his watch. "It's 07:25 PM, you barely made it."

"Yes, next time, I promise to be here by 07:00 PM." Tommy promised. The nerves were still cloaking his body. He anxiously cleared his throat. _I hope I don't make a bad impression. _

Zhane chuckled. He placed a comforting hand on Tommy. "Hey, relax. Don't worry." He went to the desk and grabbed some paperwork. "Um, Tommy, where's your shirt?"

Tommy looked down. He was still wearing his green shirt from earlier. "Oh, man, I must've forgotten to get it. I can go back if-"

"No, it's okay. We have extras." Andros dissuaded as he grabbed an extra one for him.

Without hesitation, Tommy took off his shirt and placed the work appropriate one on. It felt kind of tight on him, but he noticed it made his muscles look more defined. He didn't want to change it at all.

"Fill these out." Zhane handed him a stack of papers. "These are for you to be on the payroll."

Tommy went to the empty couch and immediately got to work. There was a lot of paperwork, but that's not what he was still worried about. It was the fact that he would be seeing women prancing around in close to nothing, heck, nothing at all.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Andros called out. He saw as one of the dancers came in with a drink for him and Zhane.

Tommy looked up, and he gasped. It was Cassie, Kat's friend, from school.

"Cassie, I'd like you to meet the new bouncer, Tommy." Zhane introduced them as he took a sip of his whiskey on the rocks. "Tommy, this is Cassie, she's one of the dancers here at the club."

Cassie looked at Tommy. She just smiled at him. "Good evening, I'm Cassie." She held out her hand to him. She was wearing a pink, leather bandeau top that barely covered her breasts, a black micro, mini skirt, and pink and black high heels.

Tommy gulped at the sight of her. She really left nothing to the imagination with that outfit. _I know her. I know her, she's Kat's friend. She's a dancer? Oh my gosh, what am I going to do? Does Kat know she dances here? _He was a little hesitant, and he wondered why she was reintroducing herself to him when they had met on the first day of school. He took her hand and shook it. "I'm Tommy." He reintroduced himself.

Something about the exchange made Tommy relax a bit, so when she let go, he began to get comfortable. He didn't know if it was the sight of seeing Cassie in that particular outfit, but something changed in_ him_. This wasn't so bad, in his opinion. Adam and Eve were running naked in the Garden of Eden. Seeing another woman naked shouldn't be so bad. He gave Cassie a smile as well.

"Thank you for the drinks, Cassie." Andros acknowledged. He took a sip of his whiskey on the rocks.

She looked at Tommy. "Do you need a drink?" She started to fluff around her big hair as she asked him.

Arousal hit Tommy like a truck. He went back to his paperwork.

"Cassie, he's only 18." Zhane cautioned. He was just about done with his drink, so he downed the rest and gave her the glass. "I'm sure you will be going up soon?"

She nodded. "I think Ash is up right now." She walked out the room.

Andros had to smile at that, and then he turned his attention to Tommy. "There are a few rules we expect you to abide by." The college student nodded. "Rule number one, no drinking on the job. I trust that since you are 18, you won't engage in illegal drinking." Andros stated. Tommy nodded.

"Rule number two, no fraternization during work. We do have a lot of beautiful women who work here, but we don't like to mix business with pleasure. _**However**_, what you do outside of work is a different story." Zhane told him.

"Rule number three, do not initiate or escalate a fight unless forced to do so." Andros added.

"That's it." Zhane said. "Are you done with your paperwork?" Tommy handed them over. "Tonight, I would like you to walk around the club. Keep an eye on things, and I'm sure you can handle yourself, just in case." He gave him the once over again.

"I'll make you proud." Tommy assured. _Where the heck did that come from? _He rubbed the back of his neck and walked to the main area.

It was, now, 9 pm, and the place began to fill up. There were a lot of men coming to the joint. A few females were there as well. This place was a favorite to rich, businessmen or anyone else of that caliber. Men were in suits, and they flashed a lot of money. Men who dressed casual flashed a ton of money as well.

Tommy walked around, and he watched as girl after girl went on stage. He caught of bit of Cassie's number. He had no clue she could move like that. Actually, he had only seen her a few times since their first meeting. Yet, she did have some skills.

He paid attention to the men in attendance, and he made sure to keep an eye on dancers that were on the circular stages too. So far, there were no problems. The men were respectful and kept their distances.

After he did his rounds, he went to the bar and kept scanning the area.

"How's the first night?" Hayley Z. asked from behind the bar. She grabbed a cup.

Tommy gave her a small smile. "It's not so bad." He saw she had a drink for him. "Is this nonalcoholic?" He tried to take a look at it, but there was dim lighting in the club.

Hayley Z. giggled. "Of course, it's just a Shirley Temple. " A man came up, and Hayley Z. grabbed his drink. She handed it to him. As she was putting the money away, she took another look at Tommy. "You're from a small town, aren't you?"

He took a sip. "How did you know?" He questioned. _Am I that transparent?_

"I can tell, and you are very religious too. This must be a culture shock, being in a place like this." She described earnestly.

"Yeah." Tommy finished off his drink rather quickly. "Can I have another?" He turned to her.

"No problem." She quickly began to make his drink. In less than 30 seconds, she was done. She even added a cherry and a pretty umbrella for him. "Tommy, it's okay to come out of your shell." She went to take other orders.

He watched in awe. She was the quickest bartender he had ever seen. It's not like he had seen other bartenders to compare her to, but none the less, she was fast. No wonder she was the only one.

As the sensual music started, Tommy stood against the wall. He chose a specific one, so he could examine the entire area without having to move.

"And welcome to the stage… Geo." Zack, the disc jockey, introduced.

A petite young woman in a school girl outfit strolled onto the stage. Men started to flock to the chairs that lined around it.

Tommy took notice of the woman on there. Her hair was in pigtails, and she was wearing eyeglasses. Her white blouse only tied around her bust, and her bare stomach was being accentuated by the light. Her plaid skirt barely covered her ass, and she had on tights that went to her knees. Her black stilettos were the first thing to come off. He watched her. There was something about this dancer that Tommy found insatiable. She hardly looked like she could be a stripper. Her bust wasn't huge, and she was rather thin, she_ just_ wasn't the average dancer type.

Geo swayed to the music. She began to strip off her tights. Her movements were hypnotic to the men that kept tossing her money. After all, she was the favorite in the club. And then, she noticed the new bouncer with the spiky hair. She made eye contact with him, and erotically tossed off her eyeglasses. That's when she began to dance for _him_. Taking the band of her skirt, she shimmied it off and tossed it to the side. She walked backwards to the pole, as she didn't want to break eye contact with Tommy. She climbed up, and she wrapped her leg around the pole as she descended down it gracefully. Using her upper body strength, climbed up again, and flipped herself upside down. She slowly came down, and she _still_ kept her eye contact with him.

More money was tossed her way as she kept gyrating around.

He felt something in his pants grow. He watched as this woman danced against the pole. Her ass was practically devouring it. The thong came off. She placed her hand on her pussy, and she sexually moved along to the music. The exotic dancing kept going, and she removed her shirt. Her perfect breasts were exposed, and she kept touching herself along the way. Tommy was caught up in it. She captivated him, and he had a clue as to why men kept tossing money her way.

For the last part of her dance, she did a series of flips, and landed in the splits. More money entered the stage, and she was done. Geo picked up all the money. She gave a smile to everyone. Now, it was her time to head to the back, 'Out of this World' private rooms. There was already a line at the door for her.

Tommy wished he could go back there. He wanted a private show for himself. "Whoa, where did that come from?" He muttered to himself. For what felt like the umpteenth time, Tommy repeated a prayer of repentance. He couldn't believe he thought of that. Actually, he couldn't believe he watched her strip and practically play with herself. He shook his head of the thoughts. He had a job to do.

"I was here first!" A man yelled.

"No I was!" A second man shouted.

"You want a piece of me!" The first man beckoned.

Tommy heard the exchange. He walked up to the men. "Is there a problem here?" He wanted to know. The two men looked at Tommy. They could tell he was serious. "I understand each of you are waiting for a private chance with Geo, but I will not have you two fighting in this club, got that?" Tommy sternly explained to them. He decided to glare his eyes at them as well. _I am so happy, I left my eyeglasses back at the dorm. _

The two men backed away from each other.

Andros and Zhane were watching from afar. Seemed like Tommy had everything under control.

Tommy returned back to walking around. After that minor confrontation, nothing else happened. Pretty soon, it was 2 AM.

Zhane walked up to Tommy. "Tommy." Tommy looked and saw his boss approaching him. "I need you to escort one of the women home."

Tommy hoped it was Geo. "Who?"

"Geo. There's been this guy stalking her, and she feels unsafe." Zhane elaborated. Tommy looked at him. "Usually, one of the girls takes her home, but a majority of them have been drinking. I trust you can take Geo home."

"Yes sir." Tommy saluted. After his brief meeting with Zhane, he walked to the dressing rooms. He saw Geo had her own. He waited patiently for her to come out. _I hope she doesn't think I'm a dork. Great, who says dork nowadays? _He studied his shoes for a bit, and then he looked at her door. Pretty soon it opened.

Geo walked out, and she was wearing a pink, short sleeved shirt and black track pants that enfolded her curves to a tee. She had on some sandals as well. "Hello." She smiled at him.

"Good evening." Tommy casually said, hoping he didn't sound fake. He let her walk in front of him, so he could keep an eye out. They walked to his truck. He opened the passenger side for her.

"Thank you." Geo smiled at him.

Tommy closed it and walked to his side. He entered and closed the door. He took a look at her. "Where do you live?" With Geo, he felt really relaxed. Whatever anxiety he had before, it melted away. He found Geo to be a calming force.

"In an apartment." She answered.

He laughed. "Um, where is your apartment located?" He was a little more specific.

"I was just joking." She giggled. "It's on 10th and Fennel. Go four blocks down, and make a right, then make a left. It's the huge condos, you can't miss them."

Tommy nodded. He followed her directions, and in no time, they were at her place.

"Thank you for driving me home." She looked at him.

He looked at her. They made eye contact. _There's something about her. Why do I feel so comfortable with her?_ "No problem, Geo. I-"

"Call me Kim. Geo is my stage name." She held out her hand for him. "What's your name?"

"Tommy." He shook her hand. He turned on the light in his car and gasped at the sight of her. _She's beautiful_ he thought. The brighter light illuminated his truck, so he saw her light brown hair, doe, brown eyes, full lips, tanned/fair skin. She was beautiful.

She noticed him staring at her. "Is there something wrong?" She was concerned.

"Um, no." He shook his head. "I'm sorry for staring." _Great, I just got caught. _He blushed a bit.

Kim smiled. "It's okay." She looked out the window. "I hate to ask you this, but um, can you walk me to my condo?"

Without hesitation, he accepted. "Yeah, and it's cool, don't worry about it." He began to get the keys out. He walked out first, and helped her to get out of his car. Then he locked everything up. He followed Kim to her condo. This was a tactic, but also a way to stare at her…a-… form.

They were in front of her condo. "This is me." Kim said.

Tommy nodded. "Would you like me to call you Geo or Kim?" He prolonged the time he was spending with her.

_Where the hell did that come from? Wait a minute, where the hell did me saying 'hell' come from? _He groaned, and he hoped she didn't hear it.

She heard it, but ignored it. "Geo in the club, but Kim outside the club." She responded. She unlocked her door. "Would you like to come inside?"

There was a battle within himself. It's not like he had anything to do, and he didn't have anything planned for Saturday. How would he explain it to his roommates of where he was though? The logical answer would be… run with the Kat story. However, what if they questioned Kat. Tommy then looked at Kim. Her doe, brown eyes looked into his chocolate brown ones.

"I take that as a no?" She questioned. There was five minutes of silence. He still hadn't said anything, so she walked inside.

To be followed by her cordial bouncer. There was a smile that frolicked upon Kim's face, but Tommy hadn't noticed it. He was very busy looking around her place. "Wow, this place is really nice." He complimented her tastes. It was fairly large, and it had a lot of amenities.

"Thank you." She placed her pink duffle bag that was decorated with Juicy Couture symbols all over, on the ground. "Make yourself comfortable."

Tommy sat down on a couch. Kim grabbed two water bottles from her refrigerator. She gave one to Tommy, and she sat on a different couch.

"Do you live by yourself?" He questioned as he took a sip of his water.

Kim nodded. "Yeah, I've been living on my own since I was 15." She replied, deadpanned. There were things she decided to keep to herself.

He did a double take. "Wait, how old are you?" He took a sip of his water. All of a sudden, his mouth felt dry.

"I'm 22." She answered, and then she looked at him. "How old are you?"

_22 and you're able to afford a place like this? You must make good money. _He mulled over. Then he got back to her question. "18." He responded. Kim giggled. "What's so funny?"

"You don't look 18, you look like you're about my age or older." She sincerely tossed another smile his way. Kim got up, and she went to a side drawer in the room. She took out a box and opened it. A glint entered her eyes at the sight in the box. A grape swisher and a little bag with what could be mistaken as green herbs were gently placed on the coffee table.

Tommy's eyes got wide at the sight. _Marijuana? Is she insane? _He shook his head. He seriously couldn't fathom why someone would smoke that stuff, or any stuff.

Kim began to separate the weed. Then she got out a circular object and placed the pieces in there. She used her left hand to turn it. It was a grinder of some kind. The pieces of marijuana became finer. "Are you okay?" She noted the frozen expression on his face, and she got back to her business.

"I'm fine." He croaked as he watched her. She began to unroll the grape swisher, and emptied the contents inside. Once it was empty, she began to seductively lick around the paper. She placed the weed inside. As she was rolling it, she made eye contact with Tommy.

She never took her eyes off him, and she rolled, licked, and rolled again. The tightly wrapped blunt was ready for someone's mouth to be smoked from. She disposed of the unused stuff in the trash, and she placed the little box away. Kim walked back to the couch, and she grabbed for the ashtray. In between the couch cushion, she took out her lighter. It was a pink one.

"Maybe, I should go." Tommy began to stand up.

Kim grabbed his right wrist. "Are you sure?" She looked up at him, and she bit her lip.

The gesture made Tommy putty in her hands. He sat down.

"Would you like to take a hit?" She held it up for him.

He shook his head. "I don't uh… smoke." He informed her. He watched as she lit it up. The blunt entered her mouth, and she took a long drag of it. Tommy watched as she held it in for a little bit, and then she exhaled.

She watched as he kept his eyes on her. "Are you sure, you don't want to try it?" Once again, she held up the brown colored joint for him.

"I'm sure." He smiled small at her.

Kim got up, and she decided to sit on his lap. She was facing him. "I think you should. Keep your mouth open."

_What is she asking me to do? Um, I don't know. She's sitting on my lap and looking into my eyes, how can I deny her? _He gave in, so Tommy opened his mouth. Kim took a drag of the blunt, and she descended towards his mouth. She blew smoke in there.

"Hold it in." She commanded. Tommy listened. She watched with delight on her face. "Let it circulate in your lungs." It was time. "Blow it out."

He blew it out. Even if he didn't take a hit from it directly, he still felt the smoke hit his lungs like a baseball player hits a baseball. He started coughing immediately, and after a little it sounded like he was wheezing. He took a deep breath. "What… was…" He took another deep breath. "That?" He finally gasped out.

Kim smoked some more, and she blew it out. "Kush." She simply informed. "Now, would you like to take a hit, and this time without me being your vessel?"

"You know that word?" He sheepishly questioned her. She laughed. He saw the blunt in her hand, and it was halfway done.

The stripper got an idea. "Keep eye contact with me." She ordered as she did a little grind against his lap. A little moan escaped his lips. She smoked again.

Tommy opened his mouth, and Kim did blow the smoke in there, and she added her tongue as well. She began to kiss him, and he started to kiss her back. She was his first kiss, so he felt a little self-conscious. Kim lapped her tongue around his, and she held the lead in this kiss. The smoke from the hit was tossed between the two, and their tongues battled for supremacy. She kept moving her hips, so she could feel his erection pressing upon her.

He couldn't believe what was going on, and he didn't care to stop it. She felt too good, and _he _was feeling too good. The first hit already had him blown. With this one, he knew he was gone. With force, he grabbed her head and pushed him against his lips. He wanted her to kiss harder. She followed his lead now. After a few more minutes, they both parted. Both of them blew out the smoke.

"Shit." Tommy exclaimed. He didn't correct himself, he was_ high_. The couch had ash, and some of the ash burned through. "Look." He lazily pointed.

"It's alright." She calmly stated. She was still sitting on top of him, and she adjusted a bit. His erection was rather engorged? Yes, she knew big words. "Now, take a hit for yourself."

Tommy's thoughts were jumbled, so he just did what he was told. All of his inhibitions were tossed out the window, down to the curb, and ran over by a spaceship at this point. Being this is the first time he's ever smoked; the picture he painted made sense to him.

"Okay." He followed.

"I'll hold it, since it's about to be finished. We don't want you burning yourself." She kidded with him.

"Thanks for your concern." He ironically muttered. She graced him with her smile. He opened his mouth and took, technically, his **first** drag of weed. Kim retracted the blunt from his mouth.

"Hold it in." She directed. She saw how he was slightly struggling with it. A few seconds later, she knew it was time for him to let it go. "Release." She told him.

He blew it out. _That's enough for me. _Was his first logical thought since he first arrived to her place.

The stripper known as Geo finished it off. She placed the roach in the ashtray, and placed it on the side table that housed a lamp. She saw his eyes were heavy. "You're high." She didn't question him.

"Yes." Tommy somewhat slurred out. He grabbed his water bottle, and he drank from it. "Am I supposed to feel like this?" He felt numb, and that his head was separated from his body.

Kim smiled. "I think you feel like that because it was your first time." She kindly updated. She used her fingers to gently massage his neck. "How does that feel?"

"Good." He felt pleasure from her touch.

"Was I your first kiss?" She kept him awake.

Tommy had his eyes close, and he was falling asleep. He tried to stay awake, but the herbal remedy relaxed him. Her touches were on point, and he felt like he was on Cloud 9. "Yes." He managed to say.

"I could tell." Kim was high her damn self. "We should do it again." She started to lick around Tommy's lips. Then, she began to nibble his bottom lip.

The wetness of her tongue trailed along his mouth. He felt her grab his head, and she pulled him in for a searing kiss. Tommy liked the kiss. He actually _**liked **_it, and he wanted more of _her_ kiss. She rocked back and forth while kissing him, andTommy's hands trailed along her back. It was a duel for supremacy, and Tommy won.

The stripper, _the stripper _was caught in a daze. "Fuck, you're a quick learner." She bounced a little on his lap.

Tommy began to laugh. "Thank you?" He wasn't sure whether or not to take it as a compliment or what.

"I like you." She stated with boldness.

"I-uh…" His stomach began to growl. "I'm hungry."

He hadn't realized that one of the side effects of smoking marijuana was having an enhanced appetite.

"Come on, I'll make you something to eat, and then we can get back to what we were doing." She said. She helped him get up, and once he was up, she led the way.

He followed her, and he tugged her hand. She looked back at him. "Promise?"


	5. Chapter 5 Excuses

**A/N: **_Remember this is M-Rated… there is sex, drugs, lies, and all that good stuff. Things will be explained in great detail. I'm nervous about writing sex scenes. However, I wanted to see if I could actually do it. _

**A/N: **_Thank you for reviewing. It means a lot to me. _

**Chapter 5- Excuses **

**Xxxxx**

**Eltar Condos**

It was early in the morning. Roughly 07:57 am. Tommy woke up, and he realized he wasn't in his dormitory. He sat up, and he shook his head. He was about to get up, but stopped dead in his tracks. There was _someone _else in the bed. The young man looked to his left, no one was there. Then to his right, he realized it was Geo from the strip club.

The young, college student was still groggy, and so were his thoughts. _Think Tommy. What happened last night? _He began to think really hard about it _I got off at two, took her home, went in her home then…_ Tommy gasped. He realized what he had done last night. _I smoked and I kissed her. Not to mention I said hell_. He shook his head at that one. He quickly apologized for his actions, but then he thought about something. _I liked the kiss, I liked the smoking too. _He also remembered how relaxed he was after he smoked. Not to mention, he _did _like the time he had spent with her.

The young woman next to him began to stir. She opened her eyes, and she looked up at him. Her brilliant topaz colored orbs looked into his chocolate pools. She smiled. "Good morning." She greeted lazily with a yawn. "We had a good time last night."

Tommy thought about it. _What could she mean by that?_ To him, kissing was a good time. The smoking was definitely a good time too. They couldn't have gone farther than that, and he hoped he hadn't gone farther than that. That would be unnecessary. He could picture the disappointed looks on his parents' faces, and the not-so-sure girlfriend he still had. He was also worried about a certain other exotic dancer who seemed to have a different life during the day. He needed to talk to her soon.

"Good morning." He finally said after some moments so he could recollect his thoughts. "Listen, last night or this morning…"

She placed a finger on his mouth. "Let's not talk about it." She told him.

_Why? _He questioned in his mind. It seemed pretty obvious she knew the answer to that one.

Kim aka Geo, rose from her horizontal position into a vertical one. She kept her eyes on him. "I know you are feeling regretful about last night, but we didn't do anything but kiss." She reassured him, and to add a little more comfort she gave him a soft peck on his cheek.

Tommy felt the soft peck, but he wanted more. "Geo, Kim." He wasn't sure how to ask this, but it only felt right. "Can we, you know?" He quizzically asked her.

She giggled at his naivety, but she thought it was sweet. "Are you asking if we can kiss again?" Even though, she very much knew the answer to that as well.

"Yes." He croaked like he had 5 frogs in his mouth. _I hope she doesn't mind morning breath._ The thought played in his mind like a violin.

She nodded, and she slinked her fingers behind his head. Tommy reciprocated by engulfing his fingers to the back of her head. With light force, each pulled each other in for another kiss. This was a definite repeat of earlier today. First, it was the kisses without the tongue. Their mouths and head moved in sync. This went on for a few minutes. Tommy moved his hands to her back, and they were stagnant. With some hesitation, Tommy decided to make the first move. He slipped his tongue in. Kim wanted more, so she sucked his tongue farther in her mouth, and they lapped their tongues around one another. The kiss went from gentle to ferocious in a short amount of time. She moaned against his lips in bliss. The need for air was definitely needed between the two, and they parted.

Both were very sated from the kiss. Kim's lips were swollen, as was Tommy's. However, there was a bit of hunger in her eyes. It was a different hunger from Kat. Understandably, Kat was seeking a kiss on the lips, maybe a little tongue intermixed. Kim's hunger was different, and he just couldn't give it to her.

"I'm sorry." He quickly apologized. He looked down in shame. _This was a little too much. I can't do that to her, or with her. _

The stripper used her index finger and placed it under his chin. She elevated his chin, so he could make eye contact with her. "I think we've done enough." She gave him another smile. "Are you hungry? Though, I think you ate quite a bit already." She reminisced about the three Pepperoni Hot Pockets, large bag of Lay's potato chips, and pint of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey he ravished. She was wondering if his stomach was content.

As if he was reading her mind, Tommy let out a big burp. He covered his mouth hastily, as he didn't want the concoction of food plus morning breath to hit her nose like a 120 mph speeding car. "Excuse me." His eyes went kind of wide at the sound. She giggled at him. "Let me guess this straight, when you smoke marijuana you eat a lot?"

"Among other things. There are also the bloody shot eyes, and the feeling like there's nothing in the world." She dreamily noted. Kim hopped out of bed. "I ask again, are you hungry?"

"No, I think I should get going." He went to get his things. He made sure he had his wallet, and the shirt he was wearing, he made 10 mental notes to change it before he got into his dorm. Next, he made 10 more mental notes to make up a lie of where he was. Yes, he had a feeling his roommates were going to be nosy.

She nodded.

Tommy walked out of the room first. He walked through the mini hallway and crossed the living room to the front door. Before leaving, he turned to her. "What time do you have work tonight?"

"I always get there around 7 pm." She replied. Then she looked up at him. "Would you like to take me to work?"

"When should I be here then?" Tommy jumped at the chance to take her.

"Be here at 6 pm. We can continue what we were doing earlier." She gave him a seductive wink. Tommy nodded. She watched as he bent down, and she happily obliged by standing on her tippy toes to kiss him passionately once again. After air became a necessity, she stared at him. "Overnight, you became one of the best kissers I've ever had. I'll see you tonight, Handsome." She opened the door for him.

He gave her a nod and was on his way. On the way to his car, Tommy couldn't help but think about the woman he had just left. There was definitely something about her, and he wanted to know what made her special. Why was her stage name Geo, and how did she become a stripper? He got in his truck, and he hastily took off his 'bouncer' shirt and put on the green one he was wearing from last night. He started his car and left to go back to school.

**Xxxxx**

**Dorm A102**

Prior to heading into his dorm, he checked his cell phone. There was a missed call from his mom and dad. He also saw two text messages, one from Rocky and the other from Jason. He then looked at the time, it was 09:22 am. His roommates were up by now, but Conner was at soccer practice, and Jason could still be sleeping from his shift from last night at the steel plant. Rocky sleeps in on his lazy days, so he was clear for the most part.

He opened the door, and walked in.

"Oh, thank goodness. Sweetie, we were so worried about you." Rocky mocked from the couch in the living room.

Jason nodded as well. "Where were you?" He asked from the kitchen. He grabbed a blueberry yogurt and a granola bar.

_So my much for my speculation. At least, Conner isn't here. _"Uh… uh…"

Jason had a spoonful of yogurt, but he waited for Tommy to say something before he commenced eating. Meanwhile, Rocky had the tv on mute, so he could hear the news as well.

"I went to a cousin's house." Tommy lied. He hoped that didn't raise any questions.

Jason ate, and Rocky unmuted the tv. That made Tommy very thankful that nothing else was asked. He went into his room and opened up the closet. There was a mirror he wanted to use. As he looked in the mirror, he realized his eyes were still a little bloodshot. He didn't panic too much because there was an excuse for that. Actually, there were plenty of excuses for that.

He decided to change into something more comfortable. Then another thing hit him, what was he going to do about tonight? He barely escaped the lie just now, and what about tomorrow? He needed to come up with a story to make everything plausible. Now, Tommy was dressed in a black wife beater and red workout pants. He walked back into the living room, and it seemed like all eyes were on him. He ignored it.

"I just thought of something." Rocky spoke up, and he got off the couch.

"You, thinking?" Tommy joked nicely at his roommate.

Jason snickered from the living room. He had to admit Tommy was becoming witty.

He stuck out his tongue in annoyance. "Anyways." He straightened up at the comment. "I thought you said you were going to see Kat."

"Oh, she wasn't in her dorm last night, so I went to see my cousin." Tommy covered his tracks. _Smooth... so very smooth. _He added a little smile with the exchange and went to the kitchen to get some juice.

Rocky nodded, and he went back to the living room. He never questioned anything after that.

"How's the job hunt?" Jason questioned.

Tommy took a sip of his orange juice. "It's going good." He kept rolling with the lies. With this, he figured nothing could be found out about last night. Eventually, he would have to come up with a sustainable lie. For now, these little ones would do.

Conner entered the dorm. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the aspiring Paleotology." He greeted.

Jason and Tommy looked at him funny. He seemed to miss a letter, and he added the wrong suffix to that word. No one wanted to correct him because it was the weekend. Plus, none of them were aspiring English teachers, so they let it go.

"Good morning to you." Tommy muttered. The aspiring _Paleontologist _gave a smile to the soccer player.

"Where were you last night?" Conner asked him as he walked into the kitchen too. He took a glass, and he grabbed the apple juice.

"Out with my cousin." Tommy casually answered as he opened up the school newspaper.

At Reefside University, the editor of the school paper, Cassidy Cornell, made sure the students were up to date with current events. With that being said, she made sure the newspaper was printed out weekly, and it was sent to the dorm rooms. It had everything from coupons, ads, events on campus, plays, and articles of scholastic achievement and teacher of the month and so on.

Conner abruptly grabbed the paper. "Are there any jobs in here?" He kept turning the page until he found the classified section. He hoped there was something in there.

"I wouldn't know." Tommy murmured as the paper was _just_ ripped from his hands. He took it in stride and sat down.

Jason looked to the right of him, and he noticed there was something on Tommy's neck. It was pinkish/reddish in tint and circular. The hopeful EMT has seen something like that somewhere because he's had some of those too. He gasped and covered his mouth with his hands. "You have a hickey!" He yelled for Conner and Rocky to hear.

Rocky and Conner wrung out their ears. They weren't sure they heard Jason right. Both got up, and upon closer inspection, they too saw the pinkish/reddish in tint and circular mark resting on Tommy's neck.

Tommy covered the left side of his neck. "What?" He had no clue how to get out of this one. _Okay, now I'm really stumped. _He pouted a bit because he figured he was caught. _Well, I don't have to tell everything, I just have to cover up about the hickey._

"This cousin of yours was a girl, right?" Rocky nonchalantly wondered. He saw the glare coming from Tommy's eyes. "Never mind." He changed his mind about accusing him of _that_.

Jason, Rocky, and Conner were tossing Tommy's neck around trying to get a better look at what was on his neck. They were in awe of it. The thought running rampant in their minds was, 'he definitely did something, but what and with who.'

Tommy felt his head being tossed around, and he was getting rather annoyed with it. Hickeys were new to him, but from what he's heard other people talk about them, they were deemed a 'hater marks'. _Great, what the hell am I going to do now? _Once again, the Catholic boy didn't want to correct himself because he figured there was no use now. There were things he had seen and done that gave him the first class ticket to hell.

"Bros." Tommy cautioned as his head was being tossed around like a basketball. That didn't deter Rocky, Conner, and Jason. "Guys!" Voice laced with venom rang out to the other roommates, and they quickly backed away. Tommy rolled his neck around to get the pulls out. "Thank you."

"_Where_ were you last night?" Jason crossed his arms over his chest. He gave Tommy a serious look. "Come on, where were you?"

"I went out." Tommy half lied. He looked at his friends-'brothers'. "Look, I went out with my cousin, and I met his friends. Coincidently, I met a girl there, and we kissed." Tommy deceived through his teeth. _That's a believable story if you ask me. _To be honest, think about that ironic statement, Tommy was starting to feel confident in his newly acquired ability.

"You didn't invite me!" Rocky was shocked that Tommy would go out without him. "Bro, I could've been your wingman, and I would've gotten rid of all the total bow wows."

"To be tossed your way?" Conner quipped. He raised an eyebrow at Rocky. "Look, I don't know how you got Aisha, but you have no game."

Jason raised an eye between the both of them. "Wait, Rocky, you've been trying to pick up another girl? What about Aisha?"

"Guys, I love Aisha. I would never cheat on her." Rocky looked between them. "Besides, Aisha is a black belt in Kung Fu. She could cut my dick off with her hands."

"Your girl too?" Jason queried. Rocky seriously nodded his head. "Shit, my fucking girl is a black belt in Kung Fu too. She can also Muay Thai fight. She's a scary ass woman."

"Hey, Kira may not be a black belt, but when she screams at you, I swear, I could fall dead right then and there." Conner added about his girlfriend.

Tommy shuddered at the sound of that. He would never want to get on Aisha, Trini, or Kira's bad side.

All the attention was, then, turned back to Tommy.

"Who's this girl you met?" Conner asked. He smiled at Tommy. "Aw, my little Bro is growing up." He had pride written all over his face.

"It wasn't that big of a deal. We kissed, a lot." Tommy reminded himself of last night, not to mention the feeling he got from her… kissing him. He didn't want to remember the pleasure he got from her grinding against his lap.

Another thought struck the occupants of Dorm A102- Kat. From what they knew, Tommy and her were still together. Yes, they had hit a wall, and they're relationship declined, but it wasn't completely over. Did Tommy commit adultery? That's a sin, but at the same time, it was kissing.

"What about Kat?" Rocky fired the next question. Tommy shrugged. "You don't care you kissed another girl? You haven't even kissed Kat!" There was a stunned expression present on his face.

Tommy sighed. "Guys, it was just a one-time thing." He blatantly lied to his friends once again. He looked at each one of them seriously. "She kissed me, and I ended up kissing her back. Plus, I'm not even sure if Kat and I are still together. Look, let's keep this between us." He motioned with his fingers.

They nodded.

"Was she a babe?" Jason felt obligated to inquire.

"Yes." Tommy replied without hesitation.

Conner had a slick grin on his face. "You sly dog you." He complimented. He sighed with contentment. "Guys, we have definitely taught Tommy a thing or two."

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Whatever." He looked between them. "How do I cover this thing up?" He felt the side of his neck.

His roommates began to give him tips.

**Xxxxx**

**Eltar Condos**

It was 05:38 pm, and Tommy had arrived to Kim's place. He walked up to her condo, and he rapped lightly on the door. After a few seconds, Kim opened the door up. She smiled at him. He could tell she was already blown.

"Come in." She invited him in. Tommy walked in. She looked at the clock on her wall. "You're early." She indicated the time for him.

"I'm sometimes forgetful." He admitted, even though he couldn't wait to see her again. Kim nodded. "How are you?"

"Always the gentleman." She commented as she walked into the living room. She grabbed the blunt from the ashtray. "Would you like a hit?"

Even though it was tempting, Tommy wasn't sure if he could drive high. He wasn't sure what his bosses would think, and he wasn't sure if he could carry out all the requirements of the job properly if he was filled with that intoxicating herb.

"Tommy, you need to start building up your immunity to this shit." She said bluntly. Tommy gasped a bit. "Yes, I said it. Seriously, I know you loved the feeling just like how you loved me bouncing on your dick." She walked up to him. "Take a damn hit." Her eyes were the straw that broke the camel's back.

Tommy grabbed the blunt from her, and he began to smoke. The heavy eyes on her watched him with happiness. He remembered her instructions from yesterday, so he inhaled. Let it distribute through his chest, and he exhaled. Yes, he coughed, but he watched the smoke clouding the room. Kim had the windows closed and even the blinds. Basically they were hot-boxing the place. Once again, Tommy felt comfortable with her. After one night, he realized he could act differently around her- like he was a new person. He embraced this side of himself.

"Come here." He directed her with confidence.

Kim obeyed, and she stood toe to toe with him. Tommy had just about 7-9" above her. He smiled as he took another hit of the weed. He placed his left hand on the small of her back, and he pulled her against him. Kim held her mouth open, and Tommy bent down to kiss her. The smoke traveled back and forth between the mouths as did their tongues. Smoke was released from their mouth and nose. Tommy bent down a little more and he light nipped at her neck. He stopped.

"I should give you a little present like you gave me." He informed huskily. He felt her tense up. "I know you can't go to your job marked up though."

She took a look at him. "Oops." She finally remembered what he was talking about. "I guess I got caught up in the moment." She smiled at him.

Tommy stood up straighter, and he held Kim against him. Kim placed her hands on the side of him. She hooked her fingers in the loops of where his belt went. She reveled in his protective, almost possessive, hold. As he was still smoking away, Kim moved her hands up his body. He began massaging his forearms. She loved the muscle he had, and she wondered what the rest of him was like. She took a look at the clock, and she figured they could be late.

"Tommy." She called for him. She took the blunt back, and she finished it off. Kim looked at him, and it was obvious he was high as fuck already. She wasn't fairing any better either. At this point, it was obvious she was on the moon. She threw the leftovers of the joint into the sink and used the water to finally get rid of it. As she walked back, she noticed Tommy was still standing in a daze. She was surprised he hadn't fallen over.

"Yes." Tommy stated in a wistful tone. He looked down at her.

"Kiss me." She demanded hotly. Tommy did. This kiss was rougher than the one they had a few minutes ago. There was a pause. "Pick me up." She wanted it to be more intimate. Tommy listened. Her legs wrapped around him, and they kept kissing. "Room, now." She ordered once more.

Without a sweat, Tommy took her to her room. He was somewhat wobbly, but he handled himself fine. He took her back to her room, and in the zombie state they were both in, Kim felt a little confident that there would be more than kissing done. She really wanted to do more, and she knew if Tommy tried just once, he would want more too.

"Now what?" Tommy queried in a dreamy tone. He was curious as to where this was going, and not that he understood where this was going. He was in a mode- _of goodness and_ _light._

Kim laid down. She undid her pajama bottoms, and she took off her underwear. While on her elbows, she elevated her body enough to see him, and she had a devilish smile presented on her face. "Eat me."

Deadpanned and confused, Tommy was shocked at her request. He thought about it. _Mayday, mayday, her labia is wet._ Now, Tommy wasn't a man of cussing, and he admitted he just got used to saying 'hell' today. Silently, he cursed his 'blown thoughts' as they were confusing the flying fuck out of him. He couldn't help but stare at her exposed area, and he admitted he wondered what it really was like.

"Place a finger in." Kim settled for the third to the second best-cunnilingus, to the best thing-homerun. To be put in politically and slang, correct terms respectively.

All of a sudden, Tommy's mouth began to feel dry. It was as if he had walked through Death Valley for a week straight. Granted his physical state was rather 'elevated' in particular his penis, the other head, aka his mental state, was, now, very much aware of what she wanted, and he didn't think it was best to comply.

"I-I-I…" Tommy looked into her topaz pools and the _want_ and _need_ were present. The mental battle within him was so great, but he just couldn't do it.

Kim got up. "Please." She begged keenly for him to touch her. The stripper wanted him to feel her, and she wanted to feel just a part of him.

"I've never done this." He replied. He faced her, once she stood in front of him. "Kim, I plan on waiting until I'm married to consummate." There was shame present on his face because he let her get to him.

Still half naked, she ignored what he had just said. She grabbed his face. Kim kissed him with desire, lust, and want mixed in. She began to fondle the hardness that was definitely present. He denied her, and he pushed her off gently. She seized him once again, and Kim held him closer. It was tug and pull because he didn't want any part of her new idea. However, she was persistent in what she wanted. Finally, she took his hand in hers, and she finally shoved it where she wanted it.

The feeling made her gasp in enchantment and excitement. His innocence, his virginity, and his denial only fueled her for more of him.

Tommy froze at the touch. It was wet, moist, and the smell wasn't horrible, if anything, it was intoxicating to his nose. He let her use his hand as a toy, and he felt the small bud. Up and down, were the motions she made his hand use. He watched the contorted expressions, the eyes closed in pure ecstasy, and her mouth open. Then, she manipulated his hands, and she made two fingers enter the hole of her pussy.

_I could stop this, and I am so much bigger than her. _He pondered while he was being _used._ Her moaning was getting louder, and he had a feeling if she didn't stop, the neighbors would call the cops.

For a minute, Kim did stop. Tommy blew out a breath of relief. She didn't let go though. Her petite frame shouldn't fool anyone because she laid down with his hand still attached. Maybe everyone shouldn't give her all the credit, it's not like he didn't forbid the sinful touch either. Kim bent her knees, and she waited for Tommy to make the next move.

Anger arose in his body because he didn't deny her. On top of that, she gave him a hater mark. She got to him, she was his first kiss, and she made him do things he wouldn't normally do. Who is this woman really? Something inside of him snapped because she marched to the beat of her own drum, and he didn't like it. This wasn't a woman he should fall for.

_Payback..._

Slowly, he made his fingers enter in and out of her. Kim let out a moan. "Like that?" He huskily asked. Kim nodded her head, and she bit her lip to stifle another moan that was ready to come out. "You gave me a hickey." He increased the pace of his fingers. She felt his long fingers practically hit the inside of her in no way she could've reached on her own. Her cries were music to his hears, and he heard her ragged breaths. Kim held his wrists, and he knew she wanted him to exit. "No, you wanted this, and you're getting it."

Kim's eyes got wide with his admission, but a smile began to curl on her lips. "You're…" Her breathing got shallow at this point. He didn't stop, if anything he stuck another finger inside. "Shit." She moaned in passion. Each thrust of his three fingers, she countered with her own thrust. "Fucckk." was all she could articulate. She was close. "Tom-Tom-"

He kissed her to shut her up. Tommy was in command now, and needed to listen to his needs. The force of the kiss matched the pace he had set for her. Then, a moment later, she came. Her body shuddered underneath him, but he didn't stop.

"Fuck, Handsome…. Ahh." She thrashed beneath him. His strength overpowered her. He kept in her place, and again he fingered her. Sensitive… that's all she felt, and she needed him to quit fingering her pussy, or she would cum again. "Please." She pleaded for his mercy.

"Again." He commanded her to cum one more time on his fingers. "I want you to do it again."

Whatever happened, Kim basked in this fearless Tommy. She motioned for him to go faster. He did, and she was close. The fingers danced inside, and then he spread her two pussy lips farther apart. He saw her clit, and used his thumb to massage it. _That did it._ "Oh…fuck… shit… oh my God!" The second wave was harder than her first. She was breathing heavy, and her pussy released the vice grip on his fingers. Kim bit her bottom lip again. She looked up at Tommy.

Tommy got off the bed. His fingers were dripping with her juices. Both were caught in a daze. He looked down at her, and he saw her body was still trembling slightly. Tommy snapped back into focus. _What the hell did I just do? _He scolded himself. "I'm… I'm... sorry." He abruptly apologized. He ran into her bathroom, and he began to wash his hands. He looked in the mirror, and his eyes were still heavy and bloodshot.

Kim got up, and she walked into her bathroom. She saw Tommy staring at his reflection. The 22 year old woman wrapped her arms around his waist. Tommy turned around, and he looked down at her. They stared into each other's eyes.

"We leave for work soon." Tommy excused himself from her embrace

Kim nodded, and she went to take a shower.


	6. Chapter 6 Moonlights

**A/N: **_Thank you so much for all the reviews. There is __**definitely **__more to come. _

**A/N: **_As always, read and review… =)_

**In this chapter- **Cassie's backstory and the beginnings of this club.

**Chapter 6- Moonlights**

**Xxxxx**

**KO 35 Girls**

Geo lives about **15 **minutes, walking distance, from the strip club. Driving time is about** 7** minutes with traffic. It took Tommy** 25** minutes to drive to the club. He was so worried about driving blown. Cars passed him, people honked at him, middle fingers were tossed his way, and old women with walkers passed by him easily. Kim was laughing at him so hard her sides were hurting, but they made it. _Safety is what's important. _Tommy thought in his head.

As he parked his car, she opened it and hopped out. He watched as her form happily skipped inside. She didn't say goodbye, she didn't kiss his lips, or at least, one of his cheeks, and she surely didn't even hug him. Kim acted like she didn't even know him. That was bothersome. He got out of his truck.

TJ came out to smoke a cigarette. "Yo Tommy, wassup?" He greeted him with a flashy smile. He took out the box of cigarettes and grabbed his red and blue lighter. He saw that Tommy was in a stupor. He lit up the end of his cigarette and began to smoke. He inhaled, watched Tommy stare deadpanned, and he exhaled. "Earth to Tommy?"

Tommy still stared straight ahead because he was confused by the woman he had just fingered, and he was high. _I just placed fingers into a woman's private area!_ He slightly shook his head. _What is going on with me? _

His coworker came up to him, and he tapped his shoulder. "Tommy?"

"Sorry." Tommy snapped right out of it.

TJ looked closer. He saw the red eyes, and the heavy lids painted on Tommy's eyes. "Dude, are you blown?" He whispered.

Tommy nodded.

A smile magically appeared on TJ's face. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you blazed?" The college student who usually donned eyeglasses looked at his co-worker. "I got some in my car right now, you wanna smoke some before we head to work?" TJ offered.

"Uh-uh, I don't think so." Tommy kindly declined. He watched as TJ smoked from the filter of his cigarette some more. "C-c-can I have one?" Looking at TJ, Tommy noticed he seemed relaxed while smoking one of those things. He figured that would help him.

Without thinking, TJ flipped open his carton, and he let Tommy take one. TJ took one for himself again, and he flicked his almost finished one out to the curb. Tommy placed the cigarette in his mouth, and TJ lit it for him, and he lit his too. Together, the men, smoked their cigarettes.

Almost immediately Tommy began to cough. The nicotine, tar, and 6,000 other chemicals in there were _way _different than the cannabis. He could feel tar beginning to scathe his lungs. Now, he knew why there were so many campaigns against smoking. Not to mention, he winced at the thought of the lady with the hole in her throat. Yet, Tommy _liked _it. He felt relaxed with the inhales and exhales. It might've been harmful, but it was very soothing.

"I thought you didn't smoke." TJ thought of halfway through his cigarette.

Tommy shrugged. "I needed one." He referenced the annoyance he had with Geo. That's when he realized it. _Geo._ Tommy almost laughed. She was probably acting like that because of the rules from Andros and Zhane. He can't believe he forgot. Well, he could believe he forgot. His memory sometimes played tricks on him. Hopefully, by the end of the night he could remember the epiphany he just had.

"Babe." Tommy and TJ turned to the voice. It was Cassie. This time she was dressed in a red, really short, kimono. The length of her dress only reached an inch of her private. She had on red boy shorts, at least, but it was really tiny. Her red stilettos elongated her barely tanned legs. She had her hair in two buns on the top of her head (one on each side); it was very circa Ming Na as Chun Li in Street Fighter: The Movie. She smiled. "I need a cigarette."

TJ went up to her, and he kissed her on the lips. She moaned for him to kiss harder, and he did. Tommy continued to smoke as he watched TJ pick up Cassie's right leg. The bend of her leg covered his ass, and it allowed TJ to massage his dick against her walls. This looked quite pornographic, but Tommy was intrigued watching it.

Then, Tommy realized his cigarette was done. He mildly pouted and cleared his throat. The cigarette prolonged his high. He didn't count on that, but he didn't care.

Cassie and TJ separated hastily. "Sorry about that." Cassie sincerely apologized. She smiled as TJ gave her one. Cassie grabbed the lighter out of his pants pocket. She took a _few_ minutes. Tommy cleared his throat again. They smirked immodestly at Tommy.

"I need to head inside." TJ looked at his watch. "Work doesn't start for another half an hour. I'll tell Zhane and Andros you're here." Tommy nodded at TJ's kind gesture. He held up his cigarette box in front of Tommy.

Tommy obliged. He watched TJ disappear inside. Cassie fired up the lighter and struck the cigarette without shame. Instead of using the lighter, Cassie inhaled once, and then she used her cigarette to light Tommy's, she exhaled. Both smoked in silence. Halfway through, Tommy spoke up.

"You and TJ?" He asked.

Cassie smiled. "Yup, we've been together for a while." She answered with a wistful tone. It was obvious she had love for him, and he had love for her.

"How old are you?" Tommy had to question. _Don't tell me you're 27. _He wasn't sure he'd believe it. If that was admitted, he definitely knew there was a fountain of youth being hidden at this place.

"I'm 18." She exhaled the smoke.

The next question, Tommy wasn't sure he could ask. Almost because he was afraid of the answer. There definitely was one thing he wasn't afraid of, making eye contact with Cassie. In the one day he's worked at this place, he got over his fear of females. That wasn't the point though.

Cassie could see the mild trepidation on his face. Hell, it was practically radiating off his body. "No, Kat doesn't know what I do." She answered the unasked question. Tommy, dumbfounded, looked at her. "I'm not even close to Kat, and what you do is kept between you and I."

Cassie was friends with Kat. They weren't best friends though. Other than school, Cassie never saw Kat, and she would never hang out with her outside of that establishment. She compared the blonde to her current friends, and she couldn't see herself hanging out with her. Kat was a great classmate to do homework with, but when it came to everything else, she found Kat plain. Cassie loved people who were 'rough around the edges.' Partly because she was too.

Tommy took in what she had just told him. He_ does _care about what other people think. He wasn't raised to smoke, anything, and he definitely wasn't supposed to do anything other than maybe kissing. Yet, he did. He's kissed, fingered, and smoked a couple of things. _In two days, I did all of that. _He ignored his thoughts and looked at Cassie. "How did you become a stripper?" He wondered curiously.

She flicked her done cigarette to the curb like her boyfriend taught her a year ago. She smiled at the thought. Tommy smoked the rest of his and followed her motion.

"Can we sit on the back of your truck?" She needed to get comfortable. "It partly ties into the beginning of the club."

Tommy undid the back of his truck. They sat on it. Cassie crossed her leg over her other leg. She turned her attention to him.

He saw the worry on her face. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah." She answered indifferently. Cassie smoothed some her side hairs. She was about to bear her heart and soul. "I met TJ when I was 5." She began. Tommy wasn't quite sure what to think of the revelation. "Obviously, you know how old TJ is."

"Yeah, he's older than you by 9 years." Tommy noted. He did the math. "TJ was 14 when he met you?"

Cassie nodded. "TJ and I lived in the same neighborhood. When I first saw TJ, I knew I was in love with him." That admission stumped Tommy completely. A five year old couldn't understand the complexity of love. "My parents didn't like TJ because they thought he was an asshole who stole, was a menace, and would never amount to anything. They believed the stereotypes of African American men." Tommy nodded for her to continue. "As I got older, TJ showed interest in me. Secretly,TJ and I would meet. It wasn't for a game of dodgeball or tag either." She winked at Tommy. "One night, my parents found TJ and me kissing. I was only 10 years old. TJ being 19 and African American that sent my parents over the edge. They began to beat me in front of him. Hoping the beating would erase the 'sin'."

Sin… that word rang in Tommy's mind, body, and soul. He had committed several of those. Back in the old days, he was sure he would've been beaten for them. He found that understandable. However, when he heard Cassie talk about sin, he felt bad for her. Yeah, it was a sin for her and TJ to be together, but it was apparent their love was _real_. He had to question some of things he's been taught.

"My parents slapped me, and told me how awful I was. They said I was dirty, a slut, and a stupid little girl. The tongue lashing went further, and then they took turns hitting and hitting me." Tears were in Cassie's eyes at this point. She wiped them away. "TJ couldn't take it anymore, and he hit my Dad to get off of me. He would never touch a lady, so he never went after my mom." She described. She took a breath. "The cops were called, and TJ was sent to jail because my parents said he raped me."

"What?" Tommy was shocked. Cassie had been so forthcoming, so he knew she wouldn't leave a detail like that out.

"I had a doctor's examination, and they found my hymen was still intact. Based on that, he was released. I made a decision, and I ran away to be with TJ. I was smart about it too, I took my birth certificate, social security cards, immunization records, and anything I could think of that was personal, and he helped me get away. We've been basically running ever since." Cassie summed up the situation for him.

There were a lot of questions Tommy wanted to ask, so he could make sense of it all. Her story was nothing he had ever heard. TJ had committed rape- statutory rape. "How have you and TJ not been caught, where are your parents, and how did you get into college?"

"Slow your roll." Cassie giggled at the interrogation. She looked at him and watched Tommy's eyes follow hers. She knew there was something different with _this_ Tommy, and she liked it. "Remember TJ is older than me, and he had money saved up. We moved from Salt Lake City, Utah to Briarwood, California. When we moved there, we met Andros and Karone." Tommy tried to think of who Karone was. "Karone is Andros' twin sister. She's a stripper here, but she's out of work because she's pregnant." Tommy nodded. "They introduced us to Zhane and his sister, Ashley. We all became a big family. They didn't judge the bond that TJ and I had."

"You guys seem close." Tommy observed.

"We are." Cassie kept fidgeting. She needed another cigarette. "Hold on."

For wearing 6" heels, Cassie had some skill running in them. After a minute, she came out with two cigarettes. She handed one to Tommy. Hastily, Tommy took it and waited for Cassie to light hers, so he could smoke his. In less than a second, she had both of theirs ignited. After she exhaled, she spoke again.

"I'm really smart, so I tested out of middle school. Once high school came, I entered a continuation school, and I did night time classes. I really wanted a high school diploma. At the age of 14, I graduated. After that, the six of us moved to Reefside."

"And that's when this club opened?"

"Not exactly, this club has only been open for about a couple of years. It took a while for Andros and Zhane to secure the money and get the loan." She continued smoking with each pause.

"Why a strip club?" He did the same thing as Cassie.

"They knew that's where the money was at. The men that come here are the business types. The rich ones with loaded pockets, and there was nothing like this in Reefside. Both of those guys knew this would be a great place to open a strip joint." She basically said the gist of it.

"What happened next?"

"Finally, Zhane and Andros opened this club. Within a year, they paid off the loan, and they already own it. They don't have to pay for the monthly lease, because they own the place. All of us help here in our own way. TJ's a bouncer, Ashley and Karone are strippers. I am too." She smiled.

"What are you going to school for?"

"Once I turned 18, I applied for the fall school year at R.U. I want to be a fashion designer and cosmetologist."

"Do you talk to your family?" He wondered as he began to fiddle with his shirt. He needed to change into his _bouncer _one.

Cassie shook her head. "I haven't spoken to my family since I left." She saw the question on his face. "I changed my last name, and that's why they haven't found be honest, I don't care. I'm a college student who moonlights as a stripper, and I couldn't be happier."

Tommy had to digest everything she told him. "Wait, Andros and Ashley are together?" She nodded. "Is Zhane the father of Karone's baby?" She nodded again.

"Zhane and Karone are married. Andros and Ashley have been dating for a few years. Talk about keeping it in the family, huh?" She mused. The young Asian knew it was a lot of information to take in. She waited for him to ask the next question.

"They don't mind their wife or sister or girlfriend dancing?" Tommy had to think about how to ask that.

"Nope, that's why they have the rule of 'no fraternization'. **However**, what you do outside of work is a different story." Cassie answered. "In this industry, you have to have tough skin."

The bouncer needed to know something. "How long has Geo been working here?"

"Ah, the Heart of the club." Cassie had a warm smile. "She's been here since the club opened. She's the most popular dancer, and she's family." She didn't need to know why he asked that. She tossed her dead cigarette out. "Why are _you_ working here?"

"My Dad was laid off, and I wanted to help bring money in." He replied. _And after a day, it became so much more._

"A religious man who_ moonlights_ as a bouncer at a strip club, and he is currently blown out of his mind." Cassie laughed. Tommy thought about it, and he had it admit it sounded funny to him too. He lightly chuckled at her observation. She stopped and looked harder at him. "The first time I met you, you couldn't look me in the eyes. Now, you have more confidence. What happened?"

_Geo. _Tommy thought in his head. "I knew I needed to come out of my shell." He honestly answered for the most part. "Working at the place like this-" He motioned the club with the naked woman decorated on it and her. "-I couldn't exactly be a square, now could I?"

"That's true." She concurred. "I should head inside. Gotta redo my lipstick." She smiled at him.

He saw her hop off his truck, and he needed to know something. "Wait." Cassie stopped. "What does the 'K.O.' mean?"

"Karoven-Outpost." She lied.

Tommy almost gasped. "The planet?" His eyes went wide.

"Don't be so gullible, Tommy." She laughed. "It means Knock Out."

"I knew that." Tommy casually shrugged it off.

Cassie was still facing him. He saw. "Next time, wait for all of us to smoke." She winked again and went inside.

Tommy smiled and closed his trunk. He really had a lot to think about, and he realized there was more out there in the world. He was beginning to dislike his sheltered life. That didn't mean he disregarded his religion though. He knew early in the morning he needed to still go to church. He changed his shirts and began work,

_**Two hours later. . . **_

Tommy was making his rounds in the club. On the stage was Ashley. She danced around, but he didn't pay attention to it. She wasn't as captivating as Geo. Right now, she was in a private room.

Hayley Z. handed Tommy a Sprite this time. He drank it.

"How is the second night?" She struck up a conversation with him.

Tommy handed her back the empty cup. "It's going good." He said over the loud music.

"That's great." Hayley got out 12 shot glasses. She began flaring by tossing two vodka bottles. She began juggling them, and they landed in her hands, and she filled up the shot glasses without spilling a single drop. "Have a great night." She went to hand those shots to the paying customers. From her spot, Hayley kept her eye on the new bouncer. She was really beginning to like him. Tommy was oblivious to her.

The next hour went by slowly. It was Geo's turn. Tommy stood against the same wall from last night. He watched the men gather at the perimeter of the stage like a moth to a flame. _She_ was definitely the flame they were waiting for.

The carnal music entered the club. The curtain opened, and there was Geo. She was standing in a pink corset and a matching pink thong. She had on pink heels too, and her hair was teased big. She swayed to the music, and she gave a seductive smile to every one of the attendees at the club except for Tommy. He wasn't bothered by it.

This erotic performance was different than the first one he saw. She utilized the pole more. Geo used her strength, and she climbed up the pole, and then she fell limp, and her legs crossed and helped catch her fall. She twirled upon the pole upside down, and she went in a circular motion for what looked like six full rotations. She did a sit up, and she used her strength to climb up it again. This time, one leg was left on the pole, and her head was facing downwards while she spun around. As she was coming down, she bent her free leg over her, and the tip of her heel touched her head. She whirled some more. Using the strength of her legs, she kicked the air, and moved her hips to get down. She walked around the pole.

The pole was in the middle of the stage, Geo stopped in front of it. She bent over, and she shook her ass like there was no tomorrow. Men tossed money, and whistled for her to continue. Instead, Geo climbed up the pole, and she descended down into the splits, and she bounced up and down as if she was riding a man. Her ass cheeks kept slapping against the floor.

Tommy watched, enticed, by her actions. He cleared his throat and scanned the club.

While on the stage, the first thing to come off were her heels, followed by her thong. Geo used the pole to her advantage again. She faced it, bent down and she opened her legs wide. The pole helped her to balance herself. Her ass and pussy was open for the men to see as she began to jerk it up and down once more. Twenties and hundreds were thrown on the stage.

As the finale, Geo stood up, and she took off her corset. She was completely naked, and the shimmer she applied on her body gave her an ethereal presence. Everyone looked at her with admiration. She climbed up the pole, every inch of her body sexually adorned it, and she descended down it elegantly and so erotically into the spilts. Geo moved her left leg over. She gave a racy, come hither smile to the men, and she bent down. It was obvious Geo was flexible because she used her hands to do a handstand. She walked around a bit, and she placed her left leg down, and then she placed her right to walk forward into an upright position. This movement was graceful, like a gymnast doing a floor routine, but naked. Men salivated over how she moved.

Tommy watched as Geo picked up all the money. He wasn't the only one watching. All the men couldn't keep their eyes off of her. Geo walked off stage. She _still _hadn't made eye contact with the spiky haired bouncer.

The night continued on fairly well. There were no problems, and Tommy wondered if that would continue as he worked there. He hoped it would be like that, and it would make his job a lot easier.

Once the clock struck 2 am, Tommy and TJ ushered the intoxicated men out the club. Those men didn't have to go home, but they needed to get the hell out of there. As the last men left, Tommy and TJ helped to clean the club up.

"Tommy." Andros called out. Tommy walked up to him. "Payday." He handed him an envelope.

The club was open from Monday through Saturday. Whatever the women made for the night, they gave 40% to Andros and Zhane. There are roughly 15 women that work there. On average, each woman makes about $600 a night, this includes what they make on stage and the private shows. Plus, there was a $20 cover charge for each man that enters. Roughly, there are about 50 men during the week and 100 during the weekend that enter the door. Not to mention, the extra income from the drinks and food. Then the owners had to deduct the cost of the electricity bills, liquor, food, and their workers' paycut (this includes the strippers as well, they are paid hourly.). Approximately, Andros and Zhane made a profit of about $17,000 a week. They were great bosses, and they treated everyone who worked under them, fairly.

Tommy opened the envelope. He knew he had worked only two nights this week. Next week, he'd be full time, Monday through Saturday, but the amount in the envelope couldn't have been right. "Andros, there is $600 in here. I only worked two nights."

"Next week, you'll make more." Andros patted Tommy's back, and he went to pay Hayley, TJ, and the dancers.

After TJ got his money, he walked up to Tommy. "For two nights, how much did you make?" He curiously asked.

"$600." Tommy answered as he held up his envelope.

TJ nodded. "Sounds about right. Weekly, I average about $1500."

"You make $6000 a month?" Tommy did the math really quick in his head.

"Sometimes more or less." TJ smiled at him and walked away. Mid-step, TJ turned back to him. "I'm throwing a party tomorrow night, you should go." He invited.

Tommy wasn't sure if he should go. That was a school night. He knew he couldn't miss Monday since it was an exam review day. "I'll think about it."

TJ nodded and went to his girlfriend's side.

As everyone began to leave, Tommy wondered if he was going to be taking Geo home. He knew Zhane hadn't mentioned anything, and she practically avoided him all night. It was, now, 2:33am, and Tommy had church at 7:30 am. Was he supposed to wait for her? Was he just a _toy _for her to play with? Every question he asked, it made him madder. Honestly, he felt _used_. Tommy walked out the club without her, and in some way, he felt a little empty.


	7. Chapter 7 Attraction

**A/N: **_Two chapters in one night! Kim's story of how she became a stripper is in this chapter plus a little something else. ;)_

**Chapter 7- Attraction**

**Xxxxx**

**St. Paul's Church**

**07:44 am**

Tommy sat in church. He was really tired, and he felt his eyes closing. He shook his head and needed to focus. The Minister was reading an excerpt from Psalms 27 of the Holy Bible. This was King James' version. For the most part, he paid attention.

"_1. The LORD is my light and my salvation; whom shall I fear? the LORD is the strength of my life; of whom shall I be afraid? _

_2. When the wicked, even mine enemies and my foes, came upon me to eat up my flesh, they stumbled and fell. _

_3. Though an host should encamp against me, my heart shall not fear: though war should rise against me, in this will I be confident."_

He heard that, but he fell asleep before the others could be read. His dream like state took him to the sight of Kim. He remembered his fingers prancing inside her pussy, and the way he made her feel good. Yet, she wanted him to stop because he added the extra finger, and she begged for him not to continue. He didn't listen then she moaned his name in pleasure.

That increased his anger again. The fury was so great, he knew he needed a sparring match with Jason or Rocky or Conner. Beating something up sounded really enticing.

Tommy awoke with a madden expression on his face. Once church was done, he quickly ran out. Inside of his car, Tommy decided to go to the store. He wanted to pick up a pack of cigarettes. He didn't remember the box that TJ had, but he knew he liked those.

In the store, he began to peruse the various options of cigarettes. There were '100s', '99s', shorts, and ones you could roll yourself. And then, there were the colors and brands. Marlboro had about 5 different colors paired with white: red, gold, silver, blue, and green. Camels and pyramids were marked on the Camel brand. Those weren't the ones that TJ had. He definitely saw the swishers that Kim favored also. He had no clue there were so many types.

"Can I help you?" An older Asian woman asked.

Tommy nodded. "I'm looking for cigarettes." He informed.

"We have several." The woman pointed at the case. "What kind are you looking for? Menthol or regular?"

"What's the difference?" He felt like he was in grade school asking a question like that.

She grabbed two different boxes for him. "These." She pointed to the Marlboro Reds. "These are pretty heavy, and construction workers favor them." She showed him another box of Marlboros, but the flap to the carton was green. "These are Marlboro Menthols. There is a hint of menthe in it, but I advise you, menthols have extra chemicals in them. That's what makes them worse than regulars."

How can there be worse cigarettes when the habit is already pretty bad? Tommy was sure this lady knew what she was talking about. "The menthols, do these come in different brands?" Tommy remembered TJ's were fairly mint like. He remembered it hitting the back of his throat.

"Obviously, Marlboro, Camel, Poker, and the most infamous brand of menthol cigarettes, Newports." She held up the green and white box for him.

"I'll take those." Tommy pointed to the Newports. He remembered those were the box he had. "Um, the long ones."

"The 100s?" She went to grab those, and she saw the recognition on Tommy's face. She rang it up. "ID, please." Tommy took out his driver's license. She smiled at him. "You are a very handsome man." Tommy blushed as he took back his ID. "$5.67 please."

He handed her a ten, and she gave him $4.33 back in change. Tommy walked out, and he remembered TJ doing something to them, but he didn't think it was necessary. He opened it up, and he realized he didn't have a lighter. He walked back inside. Tommy paid the $1.21 for the new, white lighter. He walked out, and he lit up his cigarette. He sighed in contentment as he inhaled and exhaled.

His phone rang. It was his mom.

"Hello?" He tried to be inconspicuous when it came to the smoking.

_"Tommy, I've missed you." She said._

Tommy began to puff out the smoke. "Me too."

_"Son, what are you doing?" She could hear the mild hissing._

"Nothing, how's Dad?"

_"Depressed, we just got out of church, and he's worried about the bills."_

"What needs to be paid?"

_"Electric, it's only $55.87, but I'm already negative in my account."_

He flicked the finished cigarette. "I'll deposit 100 in your account tomorrow." He informed.

There was silence.

_"Where did you get that kind of money?" His mom had to think about it for a moment, there was no way Tommy had that much in his bank account. When Tommy left for school, she placed $300 in there. That was a month and a half ago._

"A simple 'thank you' would've been nice mom." Tommy rolled his eyes.

_"Thank you." She obeyed. She felt there was something wrong, and he was upset with her. "Tommy, are you okay?"_

_Shit._ "I'm sorry mom." He sincerely apologized for how he was acting. "It'll be there tomorrow, okay?"

_"Okay." She was hesitant to just end the conversation, but it was clear her son didn't want to be on the phone anymore. "I love you."_

"Me too." Tommy hung up the phone.

Tommy began to get into his truck. He sat down, and he started the car. It began purring like a kitten. He loved his black, 2003 Ford F-150. It was a graduation present from his parents. He had a feeling Tommy would be the one making the payments on it now. If his income was anything like TJ's, he knew he could handle it.

While driving, Tommy's cell phone rang. He answered it impulsively, and didn't bother to look at the caller ID.

"Mom, I'm fine." There was a hint of annoyance tinged in his voice. He heard giggling. It was from a female- a distinct female. His emotions were mixed though. Anger mixed with regret mixed with giddiness. He rolled his eyes again. Explain how a female, who he met two nights ago, could do that to him. He really wanted to know why he was different when he came to Kim.

_"I've been called plenty of things in my life, but nothing like mom." The distinct female smiled._

"What do you want?" The anger reverberated through his voice.

_"Touchy, aren't we?" She asked him. His livid emotions echoed through his phone. "Why don't you come over?"_

"Why, so you can ignore me the following night?" He answered her question with one of his own.

_"Please?" She asked- almost begged- for him to._

Tommy looked at the streetlight. The little green, rectangular sign that held from the silver pole read '7th street'- a couple of more blocks until he could turn onto her street.

"Fine." He curtly replied.

_"Bye." She said with a smile. She hung up._

**Xxxxx**

**Eltar Condos**

Sitting in his bulky, big truck, Tommy felt safe. He wasn't sure what antics would happen at Kim's place. On the other hand, he couldn't sit in his truck forever. Tommy warranted a sigh thinking about what to do. Every time he was with Kim alone, he's tried something new- twice. First night, it was the pot smoking and kissing. Second encounter, he fingered her, and he began smoking cigarettes. Okay, so the cigarette smoking wasn't her fault.

Reluctantly, Tommy decided to exit his truck. Before he finally got out, he grabbed his pack of cigarettes, and he locked everything up. Leisurely, Tommy headed towards her place. _Don't do anything stupid._ He reminded himself. _Don't do anything, Jesus, Mary, and the Saints wouldn't do either._ He kept that thought running rampant in his head.

As if she could sense him, Kim opened the door right away. Tommy walked in. He walked to her patio door. Kim stayed by the door. A staring showdown ensued, and it seemed like they were in a western movie, waiting for the other one to grab their gun out the clip, and shoot at any moment.

Kim took in Tommy's outfit. Long sleeved, black shirt, black jeans, and black shoes. The color of choice didn't go unnoticed by Kim. She had a feeling that was Tommy's 'Scarlett Letter' for the sins he's committed.

Tommy looked at Kim's outfit. White, short sleeved shirt, navy blue, basketball shorts that went to her knees, and she had on socks. _This must be her on her off days._ Tommy noted absentmindedly. He had never seen her look so beautiful. On her off days, without all that makeup, big hair, and skimpy outfits, she was a natural beauty. He walked up to her. The towering man stared in her eyes. He grabbed the back of her neck, and he kissed her passionately.

_He broke._ Yes, he broke, and he kissed and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. All of the anger he had drifted away because he knew he couldn't resist her. She was his drug, she was the one that could get him to do what Kat couldn't, and she was the one that he needed to be with.

She broke the kiss. They stared at each other again. There was a definite attraction between the two. Tommy picked her up, and it continued. Laying her down on her bed, Tommy didn't break the kiss. He climbed on top of her, and they continued in their revelry. With their clothes on, Tommy began to grind his dick into her hidden pussy. He knew his raised dick was hitting against her moistness.

Again, Kim broke the kiss. She needed to breathe, but Tommy found a new spot to kiss, the right of her neck. He licked, kissed, and sucked on it. "Right there." Kim sensually praised for him to continue. Her moaning was getting to him, and he listened to her. "That feels good." Kim and Tommy's tongues were in a war with one another. After a few more minutes, he got off of her.

Sated from kissing, Tommy and Kim looked up at the ceiling. They stared aimlessly with comfortable silence.

"I'm sorry." Kim apologized for last night. "I know I never said 'good night' to you." She used one hand to prop herself up, so she could look at him. There was a reason, and she chose to hide it from him.

Tommy stared into her eyes. He held her closer to him, and Kim relaxed in his arms. She traced circles on his chest. "I had a conversation with Cassie last night." He informed her.

"Did she tell you about TJ and her?" Kim asked.

"It's a crazy story." He observed. He began to rub circles around on her back. "How did you become a stripper?"

Kim got up, and she sat Indian style. "We should discuss this on the patio. I hope we didn't crush your cigarettes."

_Shit._ "I really forgot about those." They got up, and Tommy took out the carton. "It's not that bad." He showed her, and Kim giggled. They walked out to her patio. There was already an ashtray on the table. "You smoke cigarettes?"

Kim nodded. "I do, especially when I don't have herb." She held out her hand. "When did you start smoking cigarettes?"

Tommy handed her one. "Last night. I smoked a couple with TJ and Cassie." He fumbled in his pocket for a lighter.

"Are we going tonight to the party?" Kim asked as she found a pink lighter in her plant vase. She lit hers, and she lit Tommy's. "Mmm. Menthol." She relished in this particular flavor of cigarettes. "Uh, you forgot to pack it."

"What?"

"When you get a new pack, you're supposed to pack it." She showed him what to do next time. He realized that's what TJ did. "Anyways, are we going?"

Tommy heard the 'we' in her inquiry. Part of him smiled, that she at least acknowledged him as more than a bouncer. He wondered if he was a friend, or maybe more to her. Mind you, Kat and Tommy haven't spoken in a week. He surely felt and acted like he was single. "I have class the next day." He responded to her question.

"Either we can come early, or you can miss a day." Kim negotiated innocently. She smiled. "I think you should go, you can meet Karone and get to know everyone else."

"Do you know how many people are going?" He was almost done with his cigarette. He watched as Kim smoked rather sexually.

She counted in her head. "Not that many, maybe there will be 10 of us." Kim finished off hers. "You haven't met Tanya and Adam, they're friends of ours."

"Are they nice?" It was a general question, and Tommy needed to know.

"Yes." Kim dreamily answered. He was a little put off by her state. She noticed. "Tommy, don't worry, I'll be there and if you want to come home, we can."

He heard her reference 'we' again, but she was avoiding his question. "Why did you become a stripper?"

"I thought you would've forgotten about that." Her demeanor changed. She wasn't the confident woman anymore, she became a little girl. "My mother died when I was little. She passed away of ovarian cancer. I was very close to her. It was hard for me to comprehend, even at that age, one minute she was helping me with gymnastics, the next minute she was in the hospital dying." The memories of her mother dying were still too much for Kim. Her mother was the one who truly understood her. Her family, other than surrogate one, never understood her. Probably because they never spent the time to get to know her.

Tommy placed his hand on her hand. Both of them _felt _something there. They smiled at each other. Kim held his hand on to hers.

"A year later, my dad got married, and he started a new family. I felt like I was always left out of everything. All the attention went to the new baby." Tommy helped Kim wipe her eyes. "When I turned 16, I was offered to go to Florida for the Pan Globals."

"Wait, you were offered to go?" Kim nodded. "That's like small town Olympics." He felt stupid. Now, he realized why Kim was so damn flexible. She has a background in gymnastics. "How long have you been doing gymnastics?"

She wiped her nose. "Since, I could walk. Literally." She lightly giggled which helped relax her mood. "Can I have another one?" Tommy placed a cigarette in his mouth, and he sparked it up. He inhaled and exhaled, and then he passed it to her. She smiled at him. "I guess, you can say all my life. I went to Florida to train for the Pan Globals, but it never worked out. I got really depressed and got involved in the drug scene in Miami."

"Drug scene?" He asked her.

"Yeah, I used to smoke Oxycontin." A bitter laugh was emitted from her small frame. "It took time, but I got over my problem. I came back home, but I was seemingly forgotten. When I saw this club opening, I decided to apply. Andros, Zhane, Karone, Ashley, TJ, and even at her age, Cassie, became my best friends. They _are_ my family."

Tommy took in everything she told him. Cassie and Kim had something in common. Both had angst against their families, and the result of that led them down the path to becoming a stripper. The drug problem was something new to Tommy. Kim hardly looked like the type to smoke anything other than cigarettes and weed.

However, Tommy's never met someone who used to have a drug problem. He was kind of curious as to what led her to try it, and how she got over it. He watched as Kim continued to smoke her cigarette, and he could read her body language already. She needed something stronger.

"Do you need something stronger?" He questioned because he wanted to help her out. After hearing her story, it must've evoked some old memories that were painful to say the least. On top of losing her mother, she was basically out casted by the new family her dad started.

"I can wait until tonight." She referenced TJ's party. "Can we go?" Her doe, brown eyes pleaded. She looked like the little puppy dog.

Tommy nodded. As if it was Christmas morning, Kim smiled, and she flung herself into his arms. He chuckled as he caught her, and they began making out again. They broke a part immediately. Kim and Tommy looked at each other and they started laughing.

"You need to brush your teeth." They exclaimed at the same time.

Kim smiled through her leftover tears, and Tommy helped to clean them up. He looked at her, and he wiped away some of her hair. A naughty idea popped into Kim's head, and she wondered if Tommy was going to go with it. Kim got off of him, and she grabbed his hand. She led him into her bedroom.

"Lie down." She ordered.

_Now what? _Tommy knew whatever Kim was thinking couldn't have been good. He felt like he had no choice, but he followed her directions. He was interested in what Kim must've been thinking about in her head. He heard the _zink_ of his zipper coming down. He did a sit up, and he covered the opening very abruptly.

"Kim." He scolded her. This had to stop, she was pushing the limits, and Tommy couldn't let her run everything.

She placed a finger on his lips. "Trust me." She effortlessly controlled him because Tommy laid down again. What he hadn't realized was that Kim was under his control took. She stripped off his black jeans. Lying down in a shirt, boxers, and socks was a very worried Tommy. He wasn't sure what Kim was going to do next, but it must've been something to shock the _hell _out of him. Yet, somewhere inside of him, he was very much anticipating her next action.

She delicately took off his boxers, and she gasped.

"What!" Tommy freaked out after listening to her. He slightly elevated himself, so he could look at her.

"You're very big." She commented in awe. "I don't even think you're fully hard either." Kim was ready to see how big he could get.

Sex lingo was new to Tommy. He was clueless, at that moment, and he didn't know if it was a good or bad thing. "Thank you?" Tommy's quizzical voice trailed off.

"You're welcome. It's a _very _good thing." Kim came out of her stupor. She placed her tiny hand on his penis, and she began to stroke it. His dick was getting bigger and bigger and bigger.

He exhaled a purring sound as she did that. _Fuck that feels good._ There was no use in stopping himself. Tommy was flat out a fornicator now, and if this is what fornication feels like then he _loved _it. His breathing got heavy, and something was stirring in him.

She stopped playing with his stick. She saw how big it truly was, and she knew one day it would be buried inside of her. She couldn't wait for that, but for now, she needed to show Tommy it was okay for him to know what pleasure was like. He had helped her reach her climax the previous night when he fingered her pussy without mercy. Her pussy got wet just thinking about that.

She kissed the head of his dick. A lazy lick was administered from where his balls and dick met, and it continued up the shaft. Once she got to the head again, she began to suck on it.

"Uhhh…" Tommy moaned out. He relaxed at Kim's mouth on his penis. He placed a hand on her back, and he felt her sucking his dick.

Kim picked herself up a bit, and with her open mouth, she barreled down his dick. Back and forth were her motions as his dick traveled in her mouth. Once in a while, Tommy felt the head of his dick hitting the back of her throat. He continued to moan at that movement. She wiped her mouth as she looked at him. There was a seductive smile playing on her face. She went back down, and she knew Tommy was close again. She sucked up and down on his penis, and she continued until he was going to secrete.

The stirring was happening again. She began to massage his balls, and she furiously sucked, licked, and her mouth bounced on his dick. "Shit!" Tommy yelled as he knew he was about to. Kim didn't stop, and she was pining for the thick, white liquid to shoot into her mouth.

"K-k-k…" Tommy groaned in satisfaction. "Fuck, I'm cum…" He let out a hefty groan again as he deposited a lot of something into her mouth. He convulsed twice at the motion of Kim sucking it out of him. It was too much, and his whole body was sensitive. He made her get off of him.

Kim looked at him animalistically like a bird to its prey. She couldn't get enough of him. She eagerly swallowed his cum, and she saw the surprise on Tommy's face. She smiled wistfully because she knew it was _game over_. She definitely won him over, just like he had won her over.

"Did you like it?" She asked the slumped over man.

He nodded sluggishly. "Was that pay…" He cleared his throat. "payback for last night?"

"That, and I'm sure it's the beginning of something new for you." She wiped her mouth of her saliva.

Tommy used a finger to beckon her to come to him. Kim crawled sensually on the bed towards him. Kim was in between his legs, and Tommy kissed her with desire. It was a sloppy kiss, and their tongues were all over the place, but it was something they both understood. It was lustful, messy, and hot. Pretty much it summed up their relationship at that point.

Kim parted and looked at him. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I don't know." He honestly answered. "I-I-I do or did have a girlfriend." That was something he needed to discuss with Kat, but he's been so busy with his new life. Kat was the last thing on his mind.

She ignored it. "I'm yours." Kim proudly stated. She kissed him again.


	8. Chapter 8 Affair

**Chapter 8- Affair**

**Xxxxx**

**Eltar Condos**

"**I miss you**."

Tommy's cell phone displayed from Kat.

"**It's been a week and a half u have a funny way of showing it.**"

He replied arrogantly to her. His phone beeped a few minutes later.

"**I just had to think about things. I understand u wanted 2 take things slow, but that was so slow. I wanted more but now Im willing to wait 4 u.**"

She replied.

Kim was lying on the bed next to Tommy. She had been reading the texts, and she began to laugh. He had told her about the relationship between him and Kat. He gave her the summary: dated, held hands, and nothing else. The last date was a bit disastrous, and that's why they had stopped talking. Unknowingly, both decided to stop talking to one another. Tommy knew there was nothing between Kat and him anymore.

"I met you, and everything changed." He told her truthfully. It was obvious, like his inhibitions, he was saying bye-bye to Kat. He had nothing against her though.

Kim nodded. "Did you expect for that to happen?"

"Not really, I mean I just met you two nights ago. I've smoked, kissed, fingered, and you've um-" He looked down at his still exposed penis.

"It's called a blow job." She informed. Kim had a faraway look in her eyes. "Fellatio, bj, suck a john, dome, head. All of those are the words for what I just did." She schooled him. Kim looked at him earnestly. "How do you feel about everything we've done?"

For a few minutes, he pondered about it. _What can I say? _"It's been a shock, but with you, I don't seem to mind. I'm more carefree. With Kat it felt awkward she pushed for it. With you, it's different."

She climbed on top of him. He placed his hands on her hips, and he had a firm grip on them. "Good or bad different?" She asked. She began to move up and down on his lap.

"Both." He honestly answered. Kim nodded as she repeated the movement over and over. "Mmm." He sounded out. She began to bounce a bit on his dick. He stopped her. "No." She didn't listen, and she placed his hands against the white headboard of her bed. She moved her hips back and forth, around and around, and then back and forth again. She was getting really wet.

His phone went off. Kim let one hand go, and she kept the other pinned against her headboard. Tommy looked at the text.

"**Don't u miss me**"

He placed his phone on Kim's nightstand. Kim grabbed the, now, free hand and placed it with his other one against the headboard. Tommy watched as Kim continued to stimulate him. She kept her eyes on him as her hips slithered around his groin. There was fire in their eyes and none of them could stop the burning desire from within. She decided to bounce again.

Tommy moved his lower body up to meet Kim's bounce. _Up came Tommy, and down came Kim._ His eyes were glued to her. The friction from their clothes was compressing on Kim's clit, and the added pressure from his swelled penis was too much for her. She knew these actions were going to make her cum.

"Give it to me." Tommy whispered hoarsely at her.

Kim closed her eyes. Then she moved faster on him. A devilish thought came to him, and Tommy knew it was evil, but he pushed Kim off of him.

"Hey!" She yelled angrily. Her private area trembled with anger not pleasure. "Why did you do that?" She asked him.

Tommy casually shrugged. "I told you no." He answered. Kim glared at him. "What? You haven't heard no before?"

Kim stood up on her bed. She finally got to tower over him for once. "I wasn't done, and I was really close."

He looked up at her blue shorts, and he noticed where her pussy was, the area was darker than the rest. Kim looked down at him.

Innocence was a good look for him, but what he did was not innocent. "That was fucking mean." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Like you haven't been mean to me?" He chuckled haughtily. His lips twisted into a smirk, and she glared harder at him. "Don't be a baby."

"I've created a monster." Kim threw her arms up in the air.

She knew he was becoming looser, and it was because of her. It was apparent, and yet, it turned her on to him more. He was still innocent in his own way, but the bolder man was making his way out. The man in front of her was definitely someone she was falling for.

Face down, ass up, Kim's lips were mere inches from Tommy's lips. "You're _my _monster though." She admitted huskily to him.

Tommy's eyes rose to seek hers out. The staring contest occurred. Hearing the 'my' from her, he felt possessed by her. Maybe he was, and that's why he let his guard down when it came to her. He was about to kiss her, but it wasn't possible. They were interrupted.

His phone rang. Kim grabbed it. "Rocky?" She smiled. "Hello?" She was, now, sitting on Tommy's lap.

Tommy gave her a look, and she whispered for him to shush it.

_Rocky took a look at his phone. His brows furrowed. "I'm sorry, I think I have the wrong number. This is Tommy's phone, right?"_

Kim smirked at Tommy. "Yes, I am the Sunday Bible study teacher. Phones aren't allowed in the classroom." She informed falsely. "I am Sister Mary Jane." She winked at the man beneath her.

Tommy covered his mouth to prevent himself from laughing out loud. He knew what Kim was implying, and he couldn't believe she was doing this. _I can't believe I'm letting her get away with this. _He shook his head at the thought.

"Tommy's currently helping the students right now." She covered the bottom of the phone, so Rocky couldn't hear her giggling.

"Oh." Rocky said. "Can you tell Tommy that his roommate was wondering where he was." He obliviously requested.

She took her hand off. "Yes, I can. Is there anything else?" She kept up her new act.

"_Yeah, can you also tell him to pick up more juice." _

A naughty thought flashed in Kim's mind. "Yes, I think his fingers can." She said. Tommy glared at her. She kissed his lips, and was set to pull away, but he held her against his lips for more. She fell limp in his arms.

"_Huh?" _

Tommy and Kim continued their kissing while Rocky was scratching his head.

"_Hello?"_

He broke the kiss. Kim giggled lightly. She cleared her throat. "What kind of juice?"

"_V8, tell him get the good fruity and vegetably one." _

Kim quirked an eyebrow. She mouthed, 'what-the-hell?'. Tommy already knew what his roommate wanted. He nodded for her to continue. "Okay. Is that all?"

"_No, and thank you, Sister Mary Jane." _

She nodded. "Haveaniceday. Bye" Kim instantly hung up.

They were both cackling like hyenas after that. Tears were coming from Tommy and Kim's eyes.

"Bible school teacher?" He couldn't believe that was said.

She shrugged. Kim noticed there were two texts. She pressed okay for the first one.

"**Tommy call me.**"

She opened the other one.

"**Please I want 2 c u 2night**."

The stripper handed him his phone. "Someone needs some dick." She rolled her eyes.

He read the text messages. "What do I do?" He questioned since he was still inexperienced when it came to girls. She had sent him 4 texts within half an hour. _Why couldn't she have contacted me a week ago?_ He knew things would've been decent between them. Now, he wasn't so sure. Obviously, Kat didn't strike his fancy because he's done more with Kim in two days than he could do with her in a month and a half.

"Do you want to see her?" Tommy didn't need to vocally say his answer. She read it and smiled. "Well, seems like you need to get the fruity, vegetably juice Rocky wants." She still had no clue what Rocky was talking about.

"We_ are _going tonight." He decided and smiled at her. "I should get ready for tonight, Sister Mary Jane." He winked at her.

"That was hot." She commented on his wink with a delightful smile, but it faltered a bit. "I don't want you to go though." For him to get ready, he'd be leaving her place.

He knew this was going to be a big risk, but he wanted this. "Come with me then. We can go to TJ's afterwards."

"A-a-are you sure?" She hesitantly questioned. She wasn't sure if that was a great idea. "I don't know if I can meet them."

Tommy looked at her. "Kim, we don't have to tell them what we, especially, what you do." He had the confidence everything was going to be okay.

"How do we tell them we met?" She didn't want their stories to get mixed up.

"We'll just say that we met at church." Tommy pleaded with his eyes. Kim nodded reluctantly. "Come on, and get ready." He said.

Kim got up. "Do you need to shower?" She watched as Tommy looked at himself.

"It wouldn't make sense to shower, and then put on my old clothes back on." He reasoned.

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to be stuck talking to them?" She groaned. She was afraid about meeting them. It was obvious Tommy hadn't told anyone what he does, and she didn't want to be the one to 'spill the beans' either.

He grabbed Kim and kissed her forehead. "It's okay." She nodded and went to take a shower. Tommy watched as Kim entered the bathroom. "I really do hope so." He muttered as he waited for her.

**Xxxxx**

**Dorm A102**

It took two hours to get back home because Tommy kept making Kim change her clothes. First, she came out in a leather jacket with a bikini top underneath and biker shorts with boots, he thought she was joking. He made her change. She, then, came out in a skimpy dress that went down to ¼ of her thigh. That, he didn't like. Then, she came out in a low cut white shirt and skirt, and he said no.

She wore a dress, and it was white. The lace dress was short sleeve, only the top half was lace, and the rest of the dress was a solid white. It tastefully graced her mid-thigh. He liked that it hugged her curves in all the right places. She also had on wedges as well. Her hair was down, and curled, it framed her face nicely. He found it to be sexy, but still made her look presentable.

While walking to his dorm, Kim kept twiddling nervously with the purse that was in her left hand. Tommy was holding her right hand with his left, and he had the grocery bag in his right. He did pick up Rocky's juice.

"Kim, stop." Tommy ordered. He knew this idea was mind boggling to her, but _she_ shouldn't be worried.

Kim nodded. "But, I can't help it." She whispered in a worried tone.

Pretty soon, they were at the dorm. Tommy gave her an encouraging kiss and parted. Kim grabbed his shirt to pull him in for another one. "Kim, come on, no more stalling." She nodded sadly, and he unlocked the door. Kim took a deep breath, and they entered.

"Rocky, I have your juice." Tommy called out and put the grocery bag on the counter. Rocky got up from the couch, and he looked at the petite female with Tommy. "Rocky, this is Kim, my girlfriend." He stated with pride.

Kim smiled at her newly acquired title. She was collecting a lot of those today. She held out her hand. Rocky shook it, mesmerized by her looks. "I'm Kim." She hoped he wouldn't recognize her voice from the phone call earlier.

He didn't. Rocky kept shaking Kim's hand. He studied her, and he was very pleased with what he saw.

Kim looked at Tommy wondering why Rocky wasn't letting go of her hand. Tommy noticed, and he took Kim's hand back. He slightly glared at Rocky to snap out of it.

"N-nice to meet you too, Kim." Rocky came out of his revelry.

Conner and Jason came out of their rooms. They, too, noticed the woman with Tommy.

"Who's this?" Conner queried as he examined her. He noticed her curves, and her nice looking face. She was definitely different than Kat, and this new woman made Kat look like a total bow wow. But there was something about her, it was like he had seen her before, but he wasn't sure where.

Jason thought almost the same thing like Conner as he took in Kim. She was gorgeous, and she was very different than Kat. He had never seen this lady before. He wondered if this was the girl that Tommy kissed.

"This is Kim." Rocky replied. "Tommy's _girlfriend._" He watched the semi stunned faces appear on Jason and Conner's faces.

Kim held out her hand, and they shook hers too. She then retreated into Tommy's side, and he quickly and possessively wrapped his arms around her.

His three roommates noticed the gesture. The way he was with Kat was nowhere like the way he was acting around Kim. She must be something if she could expose a side of Tommy they had never seen. They continued to watch as Kim wrapped her arms around Tommy too. The new boyfriend and girlfriend were unusually affectionate; Tommy's arms began to engulf Kim. She was basking in the touch.

There was a common understanding among them though, Kim was fucking hot in their opinion. They were wondering how Tommy got that.

Kim looked at them. She wasn't sure what to think. However, she knew she needed to remain calm. If she didn't, then it was a possibility there would be a hint of something not being right.

"Nice to meet you three." She politely said to them.

They all nodded at her.

"Nice to meet you too." Jason said to her. He turned his attention to Tommy. "Can we have a talk?" Rocky and Conner nodded their head in agreement.

Tommy whispered in her ear. "Stay out here and watch tv. I'll be back." Kim nodded. Tommy kissed her chastely on the lips and headed off to Rocky and Conner's room with the guys.

Rocky climbed onto his bed, Conner took a seat on the bottom bunk, while Jason sat on one of the desk chairs. Tommy stood up in front of the guys waiting for their questions.

"So, is that the girl that gave you the hickey?" Jason question as he moved back and forth on the desk chair.

Tommy nodded.

Conner looked at Tommy seriously. "How the fuck did you get her?" Jason and Rocky looked at him like he was crazy. "What? Like you guys didn't think the same fucking thing."

Rocky and Jason's expressions eased at Conner's assumption. Tommy smiled at them. _Yeah, my girlfriend is hot, you should see how much she brings home every night. _That was an irreverent thought, but hey, you gotta have tough skin in this industry. He was sure Cassie would be proud of him for thinking that.

"Are you having an affair?" Rocky hissed. He thought Tommy was going to work things out with her.

"No, Kat and I aren't together." Tommy stated. He looked at each and everyone one of them in the eye. "We haven't been for a week. We don't talk, end of story." He summarized.

"Have you asked her that?" Conner wondered.

"No." Tommy replied.

"Are you happy?" Jason figured Tommy must've been from the way that he was acting.

_Very. _Tommy figured it out. He wasn't comfortable with Kat because she wasn't Kim. He actually thanked God that he was introduced to Kim. There really was something about her. She was new, refreshing, a free spirit, and calming to him. He knew it was over between him and Kat after their last date.

He had a similar thought process as Kim. It was _game over_ because he had Kim, and she had him.

"Yes." Tommy answered. He looked at his friends. "Is there anything else?"

"Have y'all had sex yet?" Rocky questioned with a smirk present on his face.

The roommates were anticipating his answer, even though they knew it.

"No." He semi lied. Kim performed oral sex on him, and he's fingered her. It's not like _he_ went far. "Anything else?"

They shook their heads because they got the answers they needed. Tommy nodded and walked out. His roommates followed him, and they saw Kim was on the couch with her legs seductively crossed watching SpongeBob. She was giggling at the antics of the totally clueless Patrick Star.

Conner, Rocky, and Jason observed the sexiness of it all. Her legs were tanned, toned, and they got a good look at them. They were staring in awe.

Tommy walked up to Kim. He kissed her passionately on the lips. He whispered into her ear again, and she nodded. Tommy left to get ready for tonight.

Conner, Rocky, and Jason took their seats around the woman. Kim noticed, and she casually gave them all a smile, hoping they wouldn't be too crazy with the interrogation she could feel she was about to be under.

"Hi." Conner spoke up.

Kim looked, to her right, at Conner. "Hi."

"So, you live around here?" Conner questioned. Kim nodded. "That's cool."

Kim shook her head wondering where this was going.

"How old are you?" Jason decided to start off with the easy stuff.

"22." Kim answered.

Rocky's jaw dropped. "You're like a woman!" He exclaimed in shock. "It doesn't bother you that Tommy's 18?"

"It's only a four year difference. If you think of it in math terms, and round, it's nothing." She mused with a smile.

Jason gave a nod at her observation. "Are you a student here?"

"No." She simply answered.

They sat in silence.

"Have we ever met before?" Conner looked at her closely. "I swear I have seen you somewhere."

Kim felt anxious, and her anxiety was getting the best of her. She doesn't think Conner's been to the club. She looked at him again. Somewhat anxious, Kim got up. "Um, if you excuse me." She clutched her purse like a life line. She really hoped Tommy got ready fast because she needed to smoke something stronger than cigarettes now. She opened the door and let it slam behind her. She flinched at the sound she had just caused. Maybe that wasn't the best idea.

Conner, Rocky and Jason followed her immediately thinking they did something wrong.

"Kim!" Conner yelled for her. He didn't mean to make her feel uncomfortable.

Kim walked briskly to the fountain she had seen on her way over here. She purposefully ignored the call from Conner. She sat on the fountain's rim, and opened her purse. She took out Tommy's pack of Newports and a cigarette from the box. Immediately, she ignited the damn thing, and the filter entered her mouth.

At the club, Kim was a hot shot, and it's a way different than in the outside world. Part of her was acting this way because she didn't want anyone finding out what she does. Stripping off clothes for men doesn't exactly scream classy. Yet it paid for her bills, and when she drove somewhere, her ass did sit in a nice 2005, white, pink rimmed, Audi. She wanted to protect Tommy's reputation too. Even though, part of her knew it was ruined. The church boy personality was slowly dissipating.

"Hey, we didn't mean to make you feel uneasy." Rocky said out of breath.

Kim nodded. She was more relaxed. "It's alright." She exhaled the smoke.

The guys she had just met were watching her smoke the 'cancer stick'. This was puzzling to them. From what they heard, kissing a girl who smokes was like kissing an ashtray. Since when did Tommy like that?

Kim continued to smoke while she felt all eyes were on her. She looked at them questioningly. "Would you like one?" She held up the pack.

"Nah." Jason declined.

Conner and Rocky took one. They didn't want to look stupid for saying 'no'. They also didn't want to look like a scardy cat in front of a hot woman. Also, both were curious to try it.

Kim held up the lighter, and she pinged the red part of the white Bic. The flint inside produced an eager flame that lit the end of the boys' cigarettes. Conner and Rocky looked at it, and they shrugged. Each mimicked each other's movements, and they smoked it. As if they had laryngitis, Conner and Rocky coughed hoarsely and deeply.

Amused, Kim looked on. She wasn't the only one, Jason was laughing at them too.

"How is it?" Kim threw her filter away. She kept giggling at them.

Rocky coughed some more. "Smooth." He croaked a lie through his coughing spell.

"Very…" Conner coughed louder to clear his throat. "Smooth."

"Righhht." Jason mocked at them. He knew cigarettes were bad news.

Conner and Rocky decided to finish up their cigarettes because they didn't want to waste them. They continued smoking, and once they were done they dropped them on the ground. There was nothing else.

Tommy came from the dormitory building. He wondered why they were all out there.

"Is everything okay?" Tommy looked at them.

Kim nodded. "Everything is fine." She smiled and got up.

Tommy saw her ass was a little dirty from sitting on the fountain. "Kim." She walked up to him. Without thinking of the audience that was present, he turned her around, and he began to dust off the back of her. He slapped against her ass gently, so he could get the dirt off. He opened his hand wider, and he began to smooth out the back of her dress.

The feeling made Kim hot underneath. She lightly let out a moan with every stroke of his hand on her.

Conner, Jason, and Rocky watched the exchange with drooling mouths. Tommy was definitely a lucky man. Conner knew he could never get away with something like that with Kira, she'd slap the shit out of him. Same thing goes for Rocky and Jason, and they knew this was so wrong of them to watch.

They noticed a change in Tommy also. He was more confident, and he could handle himself around a woman better with his values were still intact. Oh, how wrong/right they were.

"Are you ready to go?" Kim asked him.

He nodded. "See, you guys later." Tommy said.

"Wait, where are you going?" Jason asked, a bit confused.

"Out with Kim." Both grabbed for each other's hands.

Conner looked at them. "It's a school night."

Kim looked up at Tommy. Tommy looked down at Kim. "I'll make it." He informed. She smiled at him knowingly.

"It was nice to meet you three." Kim gave each one of them a hug. Jason first, followed by Rocky and Conner. Tommy smacked Conner upside the head for holding on to Kim a little longer than everyone else. With that, Tommy and Kim walked hand and hand to his truck.

Conner, Rocky, and Jason watched them leave.

"Tell me how he fucking got her!" Conner urged at his friends. He turned to look at them. "Come on, tell me." Then, he began to rub the back of his head.

"Bro, I have no clue." Rocky answered honestly. He saw Tommy's truck leave. "Remind me never to hug Kim for a long time." He referenced the resounding smack Conner received.

"Fuck you guys." Conner flipped them off.

They laughed.

"Sorry, Bro, I don't swing that way." Jason patted his shoulder.

Someone's stomach began to growl. "We should get some food." Rocky said to them. They nodded. They started to walk away, but they were stopped… by Kat.

"Jason, Rocky, Conner!" She called out, and she jogged up to them. "Have you seen Tommy?" Her Australian accent was a bit heavier because of she was obviously upset.

They looked at one another. Tommy was their friend, and they held no loyalties to Kat. From what they knew, they weren't together anymore, so she didn't need to know where he was. All of them would never snitch on Tommy.

"No." They chorused.

Kat took two looks at them. She nodded half-heartedly. She knew there was something being kept from her, but she didn't have proof. "If you see him, let him know I'm looking for him please." They nodded. "Thank you, and have a nice night." She walked back to her dorm. At least they had the same chemistry class tomorrow. She would see him then.

As they watched Kat disappear in the distance, Rocky turned to them. "What now?" He inquired as to what they should do.

"Just don't tell her anything. It's none of our business." Jason rationalized. He looked at his best friends, who he found to be brothers. "That's between Tommy and her."

With that, they left to go get dinner.

**Xxxxx  
><strong>

**TJ and Cassie's place**

TJ had a big smile on his face when he saw who Kim had walked in with. Andros and Zhane looked on with pride as well. Kim was like a little sister to them, and they deemed Tommy worthy of being her boyfriend. Why do you think Andros and Zhane were so quick to hire him?

Tommy looked around the house. It was a fairly big, one story home. It was around 3,000 square feet, and it was in an affluent neighborhood. The four bedroom, three bathroom home had a huge backyard. There was a pool and a pool house too. The décor of the place had African American and Korean art throughout. There were granite countertops, big screen tvs, leather couches, and anything upscale you can think of. He guessed between the income of him and Cassie, they were able to live a lavish lifestyle. On Kim's salary alone, she did too. He wondered how Andros and Zhane lived.

A very pregnant Karone came down the hallway of the immaculate home. She looked at the new face, and she looked at his arm attached to a very familiar one.

"Is this the new bouncer?" She asked everyone there. They nodded. "Nice to meet you, I'm Karone, Zhane's wife, Andros' twin sister, future sister in law of Ashley-" Here, she winked at Ashley. "- and of course soon to be mommy." She formally introduced herself to him.

Tommy smiled. Being in this house with everyone, he felt at ease. It was weird. There was a connection he felt to Karone as well, not a sexual or pining one, he just felt like they were similar in another life. "I'm Tommy Oliver, and I am the new bouncer."

"That's not the only thing he is." Ashley said with a wink. She walked up to Kim and handed her a red cup.

Kim blushed as she took it. Ashley walked back to the kitchen.

"Oh, now I see. Good taste." Karone complimented her 'sister'. She gave a thumb up to Zhane, Andros, and TJ.

Tommy furrowed his brows. He had no clue what they were talking about, and then a red cup was handed to him. He looked at it. "What's this?" He held up his cup.

"Lemon drop." TJ answered from the kitchen. He was acting as bartender for the night. He placed fresh lemon juice and a lot of vodka into a pitcher. He added some sugar, and there was the mixed alcoholic beverage.

He smelled it. "I don't know." He knew he wasn't old enough to drink. _What happened to the rule at the club?_

Cassie laughed. "Tommy, don't be so worried, no one here is going to call the cops on you." She held up her red cup, so they could toast.

"Unless you choose to call the cops on us." Zhane quipped from his spot in the living room. He looked at his worker. "You wouldn't do that, right?" He got serious.

"No." Tommy squeaked under the pressure he felt. He clanked his cup against Cassie's, and he began to drink it. There was definitely more alcohol than lemon. The burning sensation of the vodka, and bitterness traveled down his lungs, but the sourness of the lemon made it bearable. He sipped sparingly, but his sparingly sips were more like gulps because all of a sudden it was gone. He walked up to the kitchen, and TJ happily gave him more.

Andros saw. "Pace yourself, Tommy." He advised. "Those are good, but you don't want to get drunk." He watched as Tommy placed his cup down. "I'm not saying you have to stop, I'm saying slow it down."

"Babe, be nice to him." Ashley ordered. She walked up to her boyfriend. "This is a big step up for Tommy. From what I heard, he's a very religious guy, and he couldn't even look at Cassie in the eye when he first met her."

Zhane spit out his drink once he heard that.

"Clean that shit up!" Cassie demanded, while she glared at Zhane.

Tommy listened to the exchange. "Can she talk to him like that?" _That's her boss. Cassie can't do that. _He shook his head.

"Yeah, we all talk to him like that." Kim giggled. She looked at Tommy as he tensed up. "Hey, how we act in the club is different than outside the club. In the club, we are coworkers, outside the club we are best friends- family." Tommy nodded.

There was a knock on the door. Karone wobbled to the door. She smiled at the two people there. An Asian man and an African American woman walked in. They each gave a hug and a kiss on the cheek to Karone.

"Adam, Tanya!" Cassie exclaimed. She gave them their hugs. "You should meet a new friend of ours." She motioned for Tommy to get up. Tommy did. He walked up to them. "This is Tommy Oliver, he's Kim's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Adam questioned, and he gave Tommy the once over. "You know what you're getting yourself into with Kim?" He joked.

The newest bouncer nodded. "For the most part, I've been handling it." Tommy answered somewhat proudly.

"Hey!" Kim got up from her spot. She gave a hug to Tanya and Adam. "I'm not a bad person."

"Yet, you corrupted the Catholic boy into smoking weed." TJ yelled from the kitchen. Kim gave him the middle finger. "Your boyfriend can take care of that."

"Oh man." Tommy groaned. It felt like his roommates were ragging on him, but it was his coworkers. "I hope I'm not going to be the butt of all the jokes." He pouted slightly and took a drink of his lemon drop.

They all laughed.

"Tommy, we don't care. We see you're changing. You aren't so guarded." Cassie informed with a smile. "Besides it's a good thing."

Tommy looked at the party attendees, and they seemingly agreed with her. At that moment, Tommy thought he could handle hanging out in this crowd.

"Nice to meet you, Tommy." Tanya smiled at him. She noticed the red cups. "Who's bartender?"

"TJ." Karone answered. She looked at the alcohol longingly. On the internet she read she could have a glass of wine, but sparingly. She decided tonight she would drink a glass, so she grabbed the red wine from the fridge.

Tommy looked. "Is that okay for the baby?" He wondered with concern.

"One glass shouldn't harm the baby." Tanya said. They looked at her. "I've read about it. I know Karone doesn't drink it all the time, so she should be okay." She grabbed her drink.

Adam took out a Heineken from TJ's fridge. "Who's ready to smoke?" He asked.

"I am." Kim got up and went straight to Adam. She knew he was the 'weed man' because he had the medical marijuana card.

Almost all of them were ready to smoke, minus Tommy and Karone. Karone for obvious reasons, and Tommy wasn't sure if he should. He had already been drinking. If he did all of that, then he knew he would miss class tomorrow. He didn't want that.

"So, Tommy how long have you been working at the club?" Adam started the small talk. He also took a sip of his beer.

"I started Friday night." Tommy answered as he saw Tanya's purse was filled with medical pill bottles.

Tanya giggled. She began to take out the bottles. "Kim, you wasted no time, huh?" She quipped. Kim smiled. She placed her hand on Tommy's thigh.

He squeezed Kim's hand. "What do you guys do?" Tommy questioned mindlessly as he saw all the various sized pill bottles on the table.

"We work in pharmaceuticals." Tanya replied with a smile. "The legal and illegal."

That was new to Tommy.

One by one, the women opened the pill bottles. Andros and Zhane had footed the bill, and Adam used his card to get it. All of the people in there were looking with anticipation.

Karone looked on with envy.

Tommy looked with a piqued interest. Just like cigarettes, there were different kinds of weed. He was curious as to how many kinds there were.

Cassie walked to one of the cabinets in the house. She took out a black box, intricately carved with jasmine flowers. She opened it up, and there were pipes and swishers. The women began to separate the weed, and the men sat back and watched. When it came to this activity, the men loved watching, their respective partner, lick, roll, and lick the brown paper again.

Altogether, there were 10 blunts rolled. Some were filled with purple, mango, and even blueberry Kush. One blunt in particular had pink and green Kush in it. Tommy was truly in awe, and he knew Kim needed to smoke, especially after the story she told him.

They sat in a circle. From left to right, Adam, Tanya, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Kim, Tommy, TJ, and Cassie. Karone went to one of the rooms in the house. She knew the second hand smoke would enter her body, and she couldn't do that to the baby. She would wait patiently for the time she could smoke again.

"Before we begin our favorite activity-" Andros started. He held up his drink, and everyone else did too. Tommy looked and followed. "I'd like to welcome Tommy to our _family._ We accept you unconditionally. This party was for you."

Tommy couldn't believe it. His girlfriend, Andros, Ashley, TJ, Cassie, Zhane, and the two other people he met: Tanya and Adam were smiling at him. "Thank you." He clinked his cup with everyone else's. He wasn't expecting this at all.

After all of them placed their cups down, the marathon started; two blunts were lit. Adam and Cassie commenced. They took their hits straight to the dome. Adam passed his to Tanya, and Cassie passed hers to TJ. Tanya and TJ inhaled. They were chiefing hardcore. Next, it was Andros and Tommy. Andros eagerly inhaled, while Tommy held it. They all looked at him, and he began to smoke. Tommy passed it to Kim, and Ashley received the blunt from Andros.

Zhane received both blunts, and he smiled. He had one in each hand, and he smoked out of one, and passed it on. When he exhaled, he smoked from the other one, and he passed it in the opposite direction. Apprehensively, Tommy smoked again.

Once those two blunts were done, two more were lit. The pattern continued for them all. Tommy kept up with them as best he could, but he knew he was getting higher than a motherfucker, and as Andros said, 'he needed to pace himself'.

Tommy's mouth began to get dry, and he needed a drink. He saw his red cup, and he drank the rest of the alcohol in there. He was fully gone after that. His reddened and dry eyes were looking at everyone in this room. They were all blown too. His heart rate was increased, and he felt his blood circulating faster. Next to him was Kim, she had a dreamy smile on her face. Tommy grabbed her head, and they began to kiss. He grabbed her, and he placed her on top of him. They were lost in their own world kissing.

The rest of the occupants were watching them. They all had smiles on their faces. Some were even getting off on it.

"He's religious?" Adam shook his head. "I wonder what religion that is." He kidded around.

They laughed.

"As long as they're happy that's what matters." Ashley commented highly.

"I need a cigarette." Cassie got up, and she stumbled a bit. TJ helped her, and she looked at everyone. "Who else needs one?"

Kim broke the kiss. "I do." She lazily helped Tommy to get up. Tommy was in a lackadaisical mental state, but got up none the less.

The party of nine high men and women, headed to the backyard. The pool was nicely illuminated with the lights, and the porch lights seemed to brighten up everything. Adam, TJ, and Kim all had cigarette boxes in their hands. All of them had the same brand- Newports. Each guest had a cigarette, and they began to smoke.

"I'm so fucking high." Zhane was the first to talk about his mental state. "Adam, that was some good shit."

"I know, right?" Adam exhaled.

Ashley was sitting on Andros' lap, and she saw Kim was sitting on Tommy's. She smiled at the happy couple again.

"Tommy, how are you liking your party?" TJ asked.

Tommy looked at everyone in wonderment. This was definitely a different _affair_ than he was used to. Usually, when he went out, it was to birthday parties, baptisms, and church or school related functions. He never did go to Homecoming, Winter Formal, or Prom. Usually, he's socially awkward. In contrast, nothing could compare to the feeling he had now. He was with his girlfriend, and the group of people he was with were making him feel welcomed.

"I like it a lot." Tommy replied honestly.

After their cigarettes, they all headed inside. They raided the kitchen. Beers, shots of vodka, whiskey, and food was being handled by all of them. The immaculate house, was not so immaculate anymore. Chips were beginning to litter the floor, drinks were being handled carelessly, and glasses were piling up on the counter.

Tommy had his first shot of vodka. The intense, clear liquid moved down his throat. It was followed by the an ardent, brown colored liquid- his first shot of whiskey. Adam handed him a Heineken, and Tommy drank that too.

Adam was beginning to like Tommy a lot. He was fearlessly chugging back alcohol. Even if Tommy was a religious guy, he could definitely hang.

After an hour of this carousing, the men and women knew it was time to cool down. Some knew to do.

Cassie gave TJ a look, and he nodded. "Ath rigt." TJ slurred. He looked at them. What he saw looked right to him, there were 18 people in the house now. Unlike the nine that were staring back at him. He was definitely drunk and high. "I'mma smath my girlll." TJ placed an arm over Cassie's shoulder. "St-st- sty. You're more than welcomed to." They left for their master bedroom.

"I'm gone." Zhane retreated to find his wife.

No words were exchanged; Andros and Ashley took another room in the house. It was evident what they were going to do. Before Adam and Tanya took the last room in the house, Adam handed a bag over to Kim. Once the transfer was complete, the interracial couple took the last room in the house. To the outside eye, it was obvious these couples have probably done this set up before.

Kim looked at the baggy. It had several pills inside. She looked at Tommy's state, and he was definitely out of it. Instead of using the pills, she decided to place them in her purse. "Tommy." She called out.

He turned to her. "Yes."

"Do you want to stay in the living room or go to the pool house?" She asked as she began to stand up. She was unsteady on her feet, but she composed herself.

"What do you want?"

The house began to fill with moans of ecstasy. All of the couples, in their respective rooms, were fucking up a storm. Kim bit her lip once she heard the pleasure calls rumbling through the house, but she knew it wasn't right for her to ask Tommy for sex in his condition. He's stated several times that he wants to wait to lose his virginity. Kim didn't want to rape him, even though she badly, very badly wanted to.

"Pool house." She helped him get up and grabbed her purse, and they walked out.

Their movements were definitely uncoordinated. Both of them were too inebriated to drive. If Tommy or Kim did, both would fail the sobriety test. It was one in the morning, and the last thing on Tommy's mind was the examine review he had coming up. At last, they arrived inside the small pool house. It was fairly nice, and it had a changing room. There was a bed in there.

Kim pushed Tommy down on the bed. Before climbing in, Kim took off her underwear. She scaled on top of his body. She began to grind against him, but she stopped; he was snoring. The drinking, the smoking, and the excitement from it all must've been too much for him. She shook her head, but began to giggle. Being an attentive girlfriend, she covered him with a blanket. Kim lightly kissed his lips, basically saying 'good night'.

She grabbed her purse that was lying dormant on the ground. Kim's fingers searched for the baggy in there, and once she found it, she opened it. Tipping the little baggy over, the pills began cascading into her hands. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, and ten pills were counted. The snores coming from Tommy freaked Kim out a bit. She didn't want to get caught. Yes, she was having an _affair_ with Oxycontin once again.


	9. Chapter 9 Watching

**A/N: **_Thank you so much for the reviews. I hope everyone continues reading this story. _

**A/N: **_I am still writing 'A Look Behind a Female Ranger', but it's on hiatus for now. The next chapter will be up later this week. _

**Mini Summary of this chapter- **Tommy's roommates and Kat are suspicious of Tommy's new behavior.

**Chapter 9- Watching**

**Xxxxx**

**TJ and Cassie's Place**

Cassie came into the pool house, and she saw the cutest sight ever. Tommy's arms were wrapped around Kim in a spooning position. She smiled at them, and she knew their family was truly complete with Tommy's addition.

She hated to wake him up, but she needed to. The two 18 year olds still had class. Cassie was a very serious student, and she acted like den mother when needed. That's why she gave the drinks to Andros and Zhane, or helped other women get dressed, and she was the one that talked to Tommy about the club's beginnings. Outside of the club, she was no different.

"Tommy." She struck his shoulders with her two fingers. He moaned in annoyance. She tapped his shoulders again. "Tommy!" She yelled. No response, so she punched his the left shoulder. "BITCH, WAKE THE FUCK UP!" She demanded in mock seriousness.

Tommy immediately rose out the bed. It was like he was brought to life by electric shock. He, then, grabbed his throbbing head. He blinked his eyes a couple of times to focus them, and he realized it was Cassie who woke him up. "Cassie, what the fuck are you doing?"

The Asian Persuasian, as she's called in the club, gasped. "You just cussed at me." She smiled. "How do you feel?" Tommy's definitely changed in her view.

He shrugged. "It was bound to happen. What time is it?" He could still taste the alcohol, cigarettes, and Kush lingering in his mouth. He burped too. That brought back the aftertaste of the cheesy Doritos.

"It's 5 am." She said.

"Why the fuck are you waking me up so fucking early in the morning for?" Tommy went a little overboard with the cussing, but he felt free, and like a real adult. It also got his point across.

"Come on, I'm sure you have a hangover, I can help you with it." She waited for him to nod his head, and he did. "Meet me in the house." She walked away.

Tommy looked down at Kim, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. She didn't move. He gently turned her, so she could rest on her back. He placed his hand underneath her neck. He made sure to slightly elevate her head. "Come on, Beautiful, it's time to wake up." He told her.

Kim began to stir, and then she looked into his eyes. "I can't believe it." She began, and he furrowed his brows a bit wondering what the hell she was talking about. "You are a cussing like a sailor." She joked with him, and she got up.

He chuckled heartily at her. She giggled with him. Like magnets, their lips fused together. They were reinforcing their new title with this kiss. They were so comfortable with each other; they didn't seem to mind the different tastes transferring between their mouths. They continued kissing without hesitation. What mattered was they were together.

She stopped the kiss. "Come on, we should get in there, Cassie's hangover cure is the best, but it tastes like shit." She warned him.

"Does that mean you'd rather have my dick in your mouth?" Imprudence was written all over him and heard in that statement. Kim was shocked he would say that to her, but she nodded. He grabbed her for another kiss. "Good girl."

Instantly, her panties got wet. Wait, she wasn't wearing panties as she remembered she took them off last night. "Handsome, you better be careful." She warned him. "Otherwise, I'm going to do something you don't want." She winked.

_Do something I don't want? _He thought of in his head. He knew what he was saying and doing. Last night, there was a side of him that came out. He could only show that side to Kim and his new _family. _

His eyes were watching her, and he lifted her dress. Her exposed pussy was dripping wet, and he could see some coming down her leg. Pressing, the small of her back, he brought her closer to him. He sat on the edge of the bed facing her.

"Beautiful." She smiled at his nickname for her. "I'll take it as far as _I _want." He informed audaciously. "There's nothing you can do about it." He placed two fingers in her hole, and he began to move them in and out of her.

Kim's hands were firmly planted on Tommy's shoulders as he continued to finger her. "Uhm, Uhm." Were the sounds coming from her mouth. He held her to him closely, and he wickedly pounded his fingers into her. "Shit… fuck." She screamed. She moved up and down on his fingers to help them go farther in her.

"Take off your dress." He ordered huskily. She didn't move. "Do it." He inserted another finger and he went faster.

Her movements were unbalanced because of his pleasure strokes that were entering her, but she obeyed. She didn't want to upset him. "Tommy… Tommy." She gasped out, while he kept moving the three fingers at a maddening pace. "Please." She begged for his mercy.

He took his fingers out. He planned his next move. Kim was in front of him, naked. Her perfect breasts were in front of him, like they were watching him. He decided to take a nipple in his mouth. He leisurely licked around her right nipple, and he nipped around the skin of her nipple. He continued to carefully suck on her breasts; he didn't want any marks on Kim. She worked tonight.

Kim's eyes shut at the constant licks on her breasts. Her hands were still bracing his shoulders. "Wh-why are you doing th-this?" She asked in a zombie like state. Usually, she was the one asking him to get out of his comfort zone, but he didn't need any coaching. Her body was completely in his trust right now.

He igonored her quesstion. His fingers reentered her pussy. First it was one, and she looked down at him. Tommy's eyes were watching her face, while he made it dance in there. They started to make out, and he put in two more. He didn't want to waste any more time. The fingers moved at a fast pace, he was quick, and straight to the point. He kept moving her fingers in her pussy like there was no tomorrow.

"Fuck. Oh my God!" Kim thrashed around as his fingers kept going. Even though it was rough, she didn't want him to stop. She needed him to do this to her. Her body began trembling, and the wave was coming. "I'm, I'm, I'm, I'm." Nothing else seemed right to say. Her brain registered 'fuck' and 'cum; but it wasn't connecting to her mouth. "I'm." Her breathing increased, and she looked at him.

He bit her nipple while still looking at her. He didn't want to break the eye contact with the woman in front of him, and then he felt her secretions on his three fingers. "Good girl." He repeated the words that turned his girlfriend on. Kim's body shakily stayed on his fingers, and he knew if he let go of her, she would fall straight to the ground. "How are you feeling?" He asked her.

For a little, Kim couldn't say anything. Her body was still recuperating from her orgasm. She kissed him passionately on the lips. "I feel amazing." She moaned.

He smiled at her, and he retracted his index, middle, and ring finger from her pussy. "Come on, we should head in there." He watched as Kim had a little trouble putting on her dress, so he decided to help her. He picked up the dress, and placed it over her head. Kim was able to put her arms in.

Find a towel in one of the cabinets, he used it to clean up his fingers, and Kim was looking for her shoes. She realized they were in the house. She frowned a bit, they must've gotten really blown last night. She didn't even remember taking off her shoes. After a bit, they walked out the pool house.

They walked into the main house hand and hand. The occupants of the house smirked at them.

"Nice of you to join us." Andros chuckled, while he was placing the bacon in the cold pan. He turned on the burner.

"No problem." Kim responded with a smile. She walked up to Cassie and got the two drinks she made. She handed one to Tommy. They clanked their glasses and drank.

Tommy almost gagged on the atrocious concoction. "What the fuck is that?" It got quiet, you could hear a pin drop. Their faces said it all. "Okay, I cussed, we get it." He rolled his eyes. All of them laughed at him.

"It's a Korean hangover recipe." Ashley informed. She was drinking hers. "There's a lot of ingredients in there. Just don't ask what."

"It's not like there is dog in there." Zhane disrespectfully quipped at Adam and Cassie. This was how Zhane was- he joked around, and his comments were crude, but Cassie was his 'little sister' and Adam was his best friend. They could handle his humor.

"Fuck you." Cassie said to her boss. Adam glared at him too. There was still a small smile lingering on their faces.

Zhane winked. "Baby, I think TJ covered that last night." Cassie blushed.

"Like how Karone covered you last night?" TJ quickly snapped back.

Karone blushed. "Shut up." She giggled while rubbing her enlarged belly. She smiled at the people in the kitchen.

"Pregnant pussy is good." Zhane mentioned to his friends. They all looked at him. "What?"

Andros made a disgusted face. "Don't talk about my sister like that." He shook his head at the nasty thought.

"I really hate hearing about my brother and best friend doing the nasty." Ashley shook her head too. She helped to make the eggs.

"Well we would love hearing about sex and stuff, but we have work at 8." Adam motioned between him and Tanya. He finished off his remedy. He looked at his family."I'd say next together we have it at Andros'."

TJ nodded. "I agree, I have a lot of cleaning to do." He looked at the crumbs and the alcohol bottles still lying around. "Ain't this a bitch."

"Come on, Babe." Tanya said. She hugged everyone goodbye. "Tommy, we hope to see more of you." She gave him a big, bear hug. Tommy nodded.

Kim smiled. "You will definitely see more of him." She hugged Adam as well. "Thanks." She whispered in his ear.

Adam bent down. "Kim, you know those are really addictive, right?" He muttered. Kim nodded. "You are just swallowing them, not smoking it?" He kept this conversation between them.

Kim and Adam have been really close since they met a few years back. She had confided in him about her drug addiction, and she said she had stopped before moving to Reefside. Recently, Kim's been having depressed moods, and Adam would be the one to give her the Oxycontin. She claimed they would help her sleep. No one knew about her smoking them again, and she wanted that to be her secret. She didn't want anyone, especially Tommy finding out. That is why Saturday night, she didn't ask Tommy for a ride. She was smoking the Oxycontin in her dressing room. Kim was positive she could control her smoking, and she believed she was since she did it once in awhile. Basically, she kept the pills on deck just in case.

"Don't worry Adam." She lied. She smiled at him and Tanya, and she watched as they said goodbye to everyone else again. They left after that.

"We have school in about two hours." Cassie updated. She looked at Tommy and TJ. "Babe, don't you have clothes Tommy can fit in, so he doesn't have to run to his dorm."

TJ looked at Tommy. They were roughly the same build. "Come on, Tommy, you can borrow some."

Tommy downed the awful concoction with force, and he followed TJ.

Karone, Ashley, Andros, Zhane, and Cassie looked at Kim. They were watching as Kim's eyes were looking at the hallway Tommy had disappeared from.

"Are you happy?" Andros asked while he was toasting the toast.

Kim turned back to them and nodded. "Very happy. I don't think I've been this happy in a long time." She smiled, and she knew for now everything was going great. The pill thing, she knew she wasn't craving them.

"That's good." Karone noted. "Alright, I'll be at the club tonight, helping all the girls get ready." She told her big brother.

Andros nodded. "Alright." He saw Tommy enter the room holding some clothes. "Tommy, you haven't worked a week night yet, so we'll let you know how it is." Tommy nodded. "The doors open at 8 pm. Be at work at around 7:30 or so. We are only opened until midnight these days. Same rules apply, and make sure to keep watch on them."

"You got it." Tommy nodded his head once more.

"You will be Kim's personal driver until we figure out about this whole stalker situation." Zhane informed.

Tommy's body tensed up. "Who is this stalker by the way?" He wondered who could be doing that to his woman.

Kim loved the possessiveness he had over her already, and she retreated in his arms. She kissed his cheek. She decided to tell the story. "A couple of months back, there was this guy, and he kept coming to the club. He was nice, but after a while he would stay until last call. That wasn't so bad, but I was driving home one night, and I noticed a car following me. I remembered the car, and it was back at the club the next night. I told TJ, and he confronted the guy."

"The guy is about 5'8" or so. A nigga and he looks fairly young, like a college student. I confronted him, and I told him never to come back. He still kept coming back, and I finally called the cops on him. Somehow he posted bail, and he hasn't been back since, but we're on alert. We always are when it comes to all the girls." TJ finished the story.

Zhane nodded. "So, for now, we just want to make sure Kim has an escort, just in case." He looked at Tommy. "How do you feel about that?"

"Don't worry, she's safe on my watch, always." He kissed Kim's head. He looked at Cassie. "From now on, I'll take you to school too, if that's alright with TJ." His attention turned to his coworker.

"I don't mind, Babe?" TJ asked her.

Cassie smiled. "I don't mind my big brother taking me." She said.

Tommy was honored to be called her big brother. He really was accepted into this family. He looked at all of them with respect. It was comforting because he grew up as an only child.

"Great, we should eat before we leave for the day." Andros ordered as he plated everything.

There were plates of hasbrowns, eggs, bacon, and toast. Karone put a pot of coffee on for everyone. For the non-coffee drinkers, orange juice was served. After breakfast, Tommy and Cassie got ready for school. Kim was going to be taken home by TJ. Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone were going to get more rest before they all headed into work. Tommy kissed his girlfriend goodbye. Cassie did the same to TJ. By 07:30 am, everyone was out of there.

**Xxxxx**

**Reefside University- Chemistry class**

Before walking into class, Tommy made a stop at his dorm. He picked up his chem book and binder. After that, he booked it to class. He didn't want to be late for the review. The elixir Cassie made was really a miracle. His hangover was gone, and he really did feel energized. They made plans to meet later for lunch at the café.

As Tommy walked into class, he noticed Kat was already there. He took his seat next to her. It's been his seat since the beginning of class, and it wouldn't make any sense to sit somewhere else.

She had been going over her notes for the review. "Good morning." She said in a sing song voice. Kat raised her head, so she can see him. "How have you been?"

"I've been good." He said as he took out his notes too.

Kat waited for him to say something, but he didn't. She was wondering if she did something wrong. "Are you upset with me?"

He looked at her, right in the eye. "No, I'm not." He then went back to his notes.

She felt like he was. "Are you sure?" She whispered in a desperate tone. She had been trying to fix things between them.

He rolled his eyes discreetly. _You should've fixed this a long time ago. _He shook his head once again, and he looked at her. "I'm positive."

"Does that mean we can go out tonight?" She asked. She figured everything was good between her and Tommy. Maybe, they were still together.

"Good morning, class." Dr. Cranston greeted. Justin followed right behind him. "I hope everyone is ready for the review. This Wednesday there is going to be a big exam." He started to get out a few papers.

"Kat, let's talk at lunch." He whispered to her. He planned on telling her the truth.

Kat wasn't on the same wavelength as Tommy. She thought they were going to make some plans. She nodded with a smile.

The rest of the class went on as normal. The test was going to be composed of 50 questions, and they were two points apiece. It was mostly centered on the Periodic Table of Elements. There were going to be questions about the mole, valence electrons, and electron configuration. Calculators will be allowed. This test was worth 30% of the final grade. He expected everyone to pass with a 70% or above.

Class was dismissed. Tommy walked out before Kat. She had to jog a bit to catch up with him. "So, I'll see you at lunch?" She asked.

"Yeah." Tommy said.

"Do you want to walk me to class?" Kat wondered. She knew he had nothing else to do.

Tommy shook his head. "I gotta go. Bye." He continued walking back to his dorm.

Kat stayed there, stunned. She was surprised by his cold demeanor. He never acted like that before. She attributed it to probably a bad morning, and maybe even jitters about Wednesday's test. Yeah, that had to be it. She walked to her class.

**Xxxxx**

**Dorm A102**

"I don't know where Tommy could be." Conner shrugged. Jason and Rocky had been deliberating where Tommy was.

"It's weird he didn't come home last night." Jason commented.

Rocky seemed to agree. "Friday night, I didn't question too much. Saturday, he came home really late, and now, he didn't come home at all."

All three of them found Tommy to be their younger brother. He didn't come home last night, and they knew he was with Kim. He wasn't answering their calls or texts. They were beginning to think Kim was being a bad influence on Tommy. Before, he would answer their calls on the first ring, or he would call them back 10 minutes later. Now, it wasn't like that. Yeah, he's changed, and some of it was good. They hoped he wasn't changing to the point he was forgetting about who his 'brothers' were.

Tommy walked into the dorm. He saw his roommates conversing in the living room. "What's up?" He questioned them.

"Where have you been?" Rocky pointed at him. He saw Tommy had on different clothes, and he had his books. He felt stupid, but no one saw him this morning, and they knew he didn't come back last night.

"Class." He answered. "Is there something wrong?"

"What time did you get back here?" Jason inquired. He looked at his 'younger brother'.

Tommy looked at them. "This morning, so I could get my books." He held it up for them.

His friends nodded. They let it go, and maybe Kim wasn't so bad. They got red thinking that Kim could be a bad influence.

"I have a soccer game tonight. You should come." Conner invited. "Rocky is going to be there, and Jason might be able to make it since he works from 2 until 6. Game starts at 7."

"I got plans tonight." Tommy kept the fact he was working at a strip club to himself. He went to drop off his stuff in his room. After that, he came back out. He saw his roommates were watching his every move. He sensed there was another round of interrogations coming at him. He waited for it.

Rocky shook his head. "You went out last night, though." He reminded him.

"I know. That's what 18 year olds do. Anyways, I got a job." He quickly covered himself.

"Where at?" Conner asked. He was still looking for a job himself.

_Shit, where the fuck do I say I'm working? _He had to quickly come up with something. Was it wrong of Tommy to keep this from his friends? Yes, possibly because they were going to question where he was at all hours of the night. Did he want to keep it from them? Yes, because Kim and him didn't want anyone else knowing what they did. Was he going to tell them? Yes, eventually, but for right now, it wasn't anyone else's business.

"The movie theater." He lied.

"Which one?" Jason asked him.

_Shit. _"Uh, the one on Brockton Ave." Tommy said. He smiled at his friends. "I gotta go. I need to drop off money in my Mom's account." He began to walk out, and he looked back at his friends. "I'll see you guys later?" His roommates nodded at him, and he exited.

Conner, Rocky, and Jason looked at one another. The three didn't know what to say. They felt Tommy was keeping something from them. What? They weren't sure. All of them separated to do their own thing.

**Xxxxx**

**University Café**

Tommy had just gotten off the phone with his mom. She was thankful for the $100 he had deposited in her account. Even though she wanted to talk more, Tommy hastily ended their conversation. She didn't question it, and he knew he would have some explaining to do later. Right now, he needed to talk to Kat.

What was there to say to Kat though? There really was nothing between them anymore. He couldn't fully blame her for not talking to him because he was at fault too. He didn't put in the effort to see if there was something between them. However, everything happens for a reason, and he credits Kat and him not talking as the reason for why he was with Kim.

Cassie walked into the café. She saw her 'older brother'. She hugged him. "Hey, how's your hangover?" She whispered.

"It's good." Tommy laughed. "Whatever that stuff was it helped a lot. Thank you."

She nodded. "You're welcome. I need to get something to eat." She put her stuff down, and she went to get food.

The young, hopeful paleontologist waited for his 'little sister'. He just remembered something Kat and Cassie had the same class. He wondered whether or not Kat had disclosed her romantic woes. He needed to ask Cassie about it.

She returned with a tray of food. As if she had been thinking the same thing, she spoke on the matter. "Kat was telling me about how you're going to talk to her." She bit into her pizza, and she chewed it. "I don't get why that girl has to tell me everything, I'm not even that close to her."

"She probably thinks you guys are." Tommy figured. He took a couple of her fries. "I mean-" He swallowed. "-why else would she tell you that stuff?"

"Either way, you made the better choice." She noticed that Tommy was about to speak up. "Shit I'm biased, and?" They laughed.

He saw Kat coming towards them. "Stay with me." He whispered. Cassie nodded.

Kat walked up to the table. She saw Cassie and Tommy all of a sudden acting buddy-buddy. Part of her was curious, part of her was jealous, and part of her was scolding herself for jumping to conclusions. She took a deep breath and tried to muster the best smile she could at the two people in front of her.

"Hey." She said nonchalantly.

Cassie put the effort to give her a smile. It was clear Cassie didn't like Kat anymore. Remember her devotions are towards her family.

"Hey." Tommy said back.

The tall blonde took a seat. "So, fancy seeing you two together." From what she knew, Cassie and Tommy weren't friends. They hardly saw each other at school. Now, they were sitting next to each other? She tried to hide her annoyance with the situation, but she wasn't doing a good job.

Tommy and Cassie saw the discomfort displaying on her face. They didn't think it was a big deal.

"Kat we need to talk." Tommy supposed it was time for them to get to the point of why he wanted them to meet.

She nodded. "Okay." She agreed, but she looked at the other person present. "Does Cassie need to be here?"

"She doesn't have to leave." Tommy stated adamantly. He looked between the two, and then got back to the topic at hand. "I know you wanted us to hang out tonight, but I don't think we should."

"Well, then it doesn't have to be tonight, maybe we can do it some other time…" Kat's voice trailed off as she saw the looks on Tommy and Cassie's face. "You don't want to." Kat said, and she reclined back in her seat. She looked between the two again.

Cassie finished her pizza, and she got up to throw everything else on her tray.

Kat assumed she was leaving. She looked at Tommy seriously. "Are you and Cassie going out?" She hissed at him.

Tommy gave her a look. He was shaking his head. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Kat gasped. She had never heard Tommy use expletives before. Tommy rolled his eyes. "Kat, yes, I can cuss it's not the end of the world." He coldly told her.

The Asian returned and sat down. "What did I miss?" She obliviously questioned.

Kat turned to her. "Are you and Tommy going out? Have you guys been going out behind my back? I can't believe you." She kept tossing accusations at them.

Cassie was pissed at the thought. She looked at Kat with fury in her eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?" She snapped at the Blonde.

"All of a sudden Tommy is breaking up with me, I should know why." Kat prodded them. She knew something was going on. "Come on, tell me."

"Kat, I'm not going out with Tommy." Cassie assured. She sighed. "I knew this was going to happen."

Tommy nodded the same sentiments. "We haven't been together for a week as far as I know." Kat was trying to defend herself, but Tommy stopped her. "No, Kat it was pretty obvious our relationship wasn't going anywhere."

"How do you know that?" Kat's accent was getting thicker by the minute. She still wasn't convinced there was nothing between them. "Wow, Cassie, you just had to take him beneath me, didn't you?"

Cassie's face contorted into an annoyed expression. "I'm about to clock a bitch if she don't calm down." She murmured and glared at Kat. Tommy placed his hands on Cassie, and he shook his head. Cassie relaxed.

"She's been in a relationship for a while now, there's no way me and her could be doing something like that. She's my little sister, and that's like committing incest." Tommy was surprised by Kat's confrontational side.

"I don't know her though. I don't know if introducing you two, it would make _her _want to be with _you._" Kat rationalized as she her eyes bounced between Cassie and Tommy. She was disgusted with both of them.

"I have a girlfriend." Tommy confessed. Kat gasped for the second time, while Cassie smirked in approval. "When we stopped talking, I figured we were done. I met someone else, and I'm very happy with her."

Kat was beside herself. She couldn't believe it. There was no hint that their relationship was done. She blamed their failed relationship on Tommy. "You're the fakest guy, I've ever met."

Cassie and Tommy looked at Kat like she had grown two heads. Her statement was bold, and rather stupid in their opinion.

"How am I fake?" He asked her earnestly.

"You come off that you are some shy guy, but in all reality you're a fucking player. You hop from girl to girl, and you aren't innocent." Kat answered rudely. "I bet your new girlfriend is a slut, and she let you fuck her the first night. That's why you are willing to end things so quickly with me."

It took all of Cassie's willpower not to lunge at the girl, but Tommy held her back. He was upset too, beyond upset, he was furious. He looked at Kat, and he got up. Cassie followed his lead. "If I ever hear you accuse me of being fake, or thinking Cassie and I are together." His voice was filled with venom. "Or if I ever hear you call my girlfriend a slut… you don't want to know what will happen." Like in the club, he let Cassie go in front of him, and he followed her.

Cassie looked behind her at Kat. "You should see Kat's face." The blonde sat stunned, shocked, and it looked like she had tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to. Come on let's smoke a cigarette." He stomped out to the quad angrily.

"Hey, don't be mad, she's just mad because you didn't want to be with her anymore. You were in line for what you said. She doesn't know Kim at all." Cassie comforted him. They sat down, and she took out her pack of cigarettes. She took out two, and placed both of them in her mouth. She struck them both with her lighter, and she inhaled. She handed one to Tommy. She exhaled.

The sensation of the cigarette filter entering and exiting his mouth helped him to calm down. "How could she be so mean?"

Cassie exhaled again. "Don't worry about it. She was probably surprised. Like it came out of left field you wanted to break up."

"She didn't talk to me for a week." Tommy reasoned. He knew he didn't attempt to talk to her either, but it would've never worked.

"It's water under the bridge or whatever those white people say." Cassie breathed out smoke.

That caused Tommy to laugh. "Are you done for the rest of the day?"

"I have history and that's it. What about you" She tossed her cigarette out.

"Class at 5, but I might not go, and we can head out at the same time." Tommy offered.

She looked at him. "Are you sure?" She wondered if this double life was getting to him.

"Skipping one day, isn't going to ruin my transcripts." He signaled for another cigarette. Cassie gave him one. He used his lighter to fire it up.

"Alright, what dorm are you in? I'll meet you there after class." Cassie gave in.

He told her, and she would meet him there at around 3:00 pm. She gave him a hug goodbye and left.

They were unaware of two pairs of eyes that had been watching the exchange.


	10. Chapter 10 Peepshow

**Warning**: _Graphic chapter. I was very **nervous **to write this._

**A/N: **_There's a hint to Kim's past in this chapter. Can **you** make the connection?_

**To the Readers: **_Usually, I post a chapter a day for the stories that I do, but I won't be updating as much. Real life has kicked in, and I'm looking for a job. Bear with me, and I will try to post as often as I can. Thank you. =)_

**Chapter 10- Peepshow**

**Xxxxx**

**Dorm A102**

Tommy's alarm sounded off. He groaned. The snooze button was pressed. Five extra minutes of precious sleep sounded heavenly, at that moment.

It was now the end of October, and tonight Andros and Zhane were throwing a Halloween party at their home. Guess it wasn't mentioned earlier, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone lived in the same house. There house was more like a mansion, and it rested in another affluent neighborhood of Reefside. For the night, the two owners decided to close down the club. Yes, they were going to lose out on some money, but one day wouldn't hurt. This was their Halloween tradition.

Tommy had been working at the strip club for a month now. Last month he made around $5000. He made two deposits: one in his and the other in his parent's bank account. They were thankful for the money and were wondering how their son was making it. He said he's been working. They didn't question him after that.

For the most part, Tommy had been keeping his second life a secret. Conner, Rocky, and Jason knew he would come home late because of his 'movie theater' job. If Tommy wasn't home until early in the morning, they knew it was because he went straight to Kim's condo; and sometimes, he would come back to the dorm with Kim. Granted his roommates would ask for free movie passes, and Tommy would have to pay out of pocket. It was a small price to pay with the extensive income he was bringing in. He wasn't ready to inform them of what he did, and Kim wasn't ready to let them know what she did.

The alarm sounded again.

"Can't you turn that off?" A distinctly female's voice sounded from the side of him. Tommy did. "Thank you." She snuggled deeper into his side.

Tommy chuckled. He grabbed her face, and he made his girlfriend face him. The searing kiss was much needed between them. Their tongues lapped around one another. She moaned for him to kiss harder, and he did. Careful not to break the kiss, Tommy laid on his back. Kim climbed on top of him, and she began to grind her hips deeper on his lap. She could feel his erection pressing into her vagina.

He broke the kiss, so he could watch her dominate his lap. Tommy's still a virgin, however, he had been thinking about going all the way with Kim. She's been begging for him to, and he wouldn't, _yet_. So for now, he enjoyed her pleading for him to. Kim went faster on him, and her clit was reaching the point that she loved so much. Tommy locked his hands on her hips. He helped her to move back and forth faster.

She looked down at him. "Fuck, Tommy." She erotically moaned. "I can't wait to have this in me." She licked her lips.

"One day, Beautiful." He softly admitted. "Maybe, sooner than you think." He whispered hotly to her. He grabbed the waistband of her pants, and he opened it. He wanted to seek a prize, and he licked two fingers from his free hand. He stuck them down her pants, and he began to massage her clit tediously. He saw her face, and he knew she was going to cum. "Give it to me, Beautiful." His fingers massaged her.

She slinked her clit along his moving fingers. She grabbed her breasts as she moved up and down more. "F-f-fuck." She screamed out loud. Her body shook at the feeling. "Oh-oh…" She bit her bottom lip, while coming down from her climax. She fell upon Tommy's body.

He took out his fingers from her, her pussy juices still present. He made her watch him. Kim watched as Tommy's fingers entered his mouth. He licked all of it off. "Mmm. You taste good." He whispered huskily.

She grabbed his face, and she began to make out with him. Yes, she could taste her remaining cum on his mouth, but she didn't care. Tommy held her against him tightly, so he could taste more of her mouth.

"Come on, I'll cook you breakfast." Kim offered as she broke the kiss. Tommy nodded. They got out of the bed, and they heard the bed clanking a bit. They looked behind them, and they began to laugh.

"Uh, Bro, you couldn't have waited until we got out the room?" Tommy asked as he saw the tent from Jason's comforter.

Jason glared. "Like you two couldn't have waited until another time either." He said in a frustrated voice. Kim and Tommy were giggling. "If I can?" He hoped they would leave, so he could continue.

"We're gone." Tommy grabbed for Kim, and they walked out to the kitchen. They were met by Conner and Kira. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Kira greeted. She looked at the petite woman with Tommy. Kira knew she had seen her somewhere before. She wasn't sure where.

Tommy saw Kira looking at Kim. "Kira, this is my girlfriend, Kim." He introduced them.

Kim held out her hand, but she saw Kira in a trance of some kind. She looked at Conner and Tommy. "Um, is she okay?" She questioned, concern in her voice.

Kira snapped out of it. "I'm sorry; my name is Kira, Kira Ford." She enveloped Kim's hand into hers, and she shook it. "Have we met somewhere before? You look so familiar to me."

"No, I don't think so." Kim replied a bit worried that Kira might know something about_ her _double life. She let go of Kira's hand, and she went to Tommy's side. Tommy had gotten out some eggs, and she was going to help him make some omelets.

Conner heard his phone beeping. He went to get it and read the text. "Woo hoo!" He yelled. "Babe, look at this." He gave her the phone.

"I can't believe it." Kira said, surprised. "That's so cool."

"What's going on?" Tommy overheard them exclaiming about something.

The captain of the soccer team took his phone back. "Our friend is coming back for Thanksgiving, and they get to host their own art exhibit at the Getty Museum in Los Angeles." He told them.

"The Getty Museum is pretty well known. That's sounds very accomplished of her." Kim assumed they were talking about a girl.

"No, it's a guy." Kira said. She looked at Kim. "He graduated from high school with us, Trent Mercer."

The stripper, who moonlighted as Geo, stopped dead in her tracks once she heard that name. Her boyfriend, his roommate, and his roommate's girlfriend hadn't noticed, since they kept on talking.

"Trent Mercer?" Tommy echoed. "As in Mercer Industries?"

Conner and Kira nodded. "Yeah, Dr. Anton Mercer is Trent's dad, and his grandfather is Arthur Mercer. Their gazillionaires" Kira elaborated further. She looked at Tommy. He was beating the eggs. "Do you know him?"

"I've met Dr. Mercer before, I have an internship in January with him." Tommy informed them. He looked at Kim. "Beautiful." She was looking deadpanned. "Kim?" He tapped her shoulder. "Kim."

Those names were so familiar. They hit _really _close to home. "Yes, Handsome?" She moved her head, so she could snap out of it and turn her attention to her boyfriend. "Do you need help?" He nodded. She went to grab the ham and cheese.

"That's cool. Maybe you can meet Trent." Conner said. He looked at his roommate. "Trent and I were really close in high school. Actually, it was Trent, Ethan, Kira, and I. We were all close. We don't know what happened to Ethan. Last we knew of him, he got arrested, and that's it."

"I'm sure he was pretty embarrassed after that." Kira noted with a somber expression of her face. "I hope he's okay."

"Do you guys want an omelet?" Kim wondered as she was cutting up the ham and cheese. She looked at them. She saw their heads nod up and down. Kim cut about enough for all of them. "Handsome, you can sit down. I can make them."

He nodded, and he kissed her on the cheek.

"So, what are you guys doing for Halloween?" Kira questioned as she took a drink of her apple juice.

Tommy and Kim looked between each other. He nodded for her to answer. Conner and Kira watched the exchange curiously.

"Out with friends." Kim answered. She began to make more omelets. She, then, went to start on the toast.

"That's cool, Kira and I are taking her little sister trick or treating." Conner said. Kim handed him a plate. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kim gave plates to Kira and Tommy. She kissed Tommy on the lips. "I'm going to make a plate for Rocky and Jason." She said. The toast was done, so she quickly served those too.

"We need to do something for Rocky's birthday." Conner swallowed his food. "He's turning 19 next month. I was thinking of taking him to KO-35 Girls."

The fork was an inch away from Tommy's mouth, but he placed the fork down once he heard the comment. "Um, why?" Tommy questioned cautiously. Kim stopped cooking as well. "I mean, Kira wouldn't want to go there, would she?" His eyes turned to Conner's girlfriend.

Kira nodded. "You're right, I wouldn't want him to go there." Her attention turned to her boyfriend. "Conner, I don't want those _nasty_ women dancing on _you_." She looked at the other woman in the room. "Don't you_ agree_, Kim?"

Kim put the rest of the omelets on a plate and placed it inside the microwave. She took her seat next to Tommy. "Yeah, she's right. I wouldn't want Tommy there." She kept on her poker face. Tommy kissed her temple for comfort.

"Oh come on, Tommy. Live a little." Conner urged. "Remember, Carpe Diem, seize the day. We should definitely go and see the women shake their money makers."

Kira smacked her boyfriend upside his head. "Were you born yesterday or something? I told you I don't want you going to a motherfucking strip club. If I find out you went or are planning to go, I swear you will not touch my pussy for a while." She threatened with malice.

Tommy and Kim snickered. They knew who wore the pants in that relationship. Not to mention, they were thankful that Conner was dissuaded from going to_ their_ club.

"Alright." Conner said gruffly. He rolled his eyes. "Tommy, you are going to help me prepare for my Chem exam, right?" He decided to change the subject.

Tommy nodded. In his chemistry class, Tommy was ranked number one. He's aced all his exams, and he was a bit surprised. Smoking marijuana was something Tommy did often. He actually credited him passing to smoking weed. He realized the smoking was helping him to relax, so he's built up his immunity to it. Much to the delight of his girlfriend. "No problem, I can help you Monday morning." Conner nodded.

Everyone was just about done eating. Conner and Kira offered to clean the dishes since Kim cooked. They thought it was a fair trade off. Jason and Rocky came roaming out of their rooms. Jason was hungry after his little jacking off session. He blushed at the smirks from Tommy and Kim.

"What did I miss?" Rocky questioned, while he picked up his plate.

Jason took his as well. "Nothing." He smiled.

"O-kay." Rocky said, not believing his roommate. He took a bite of his breakfast. "This is good. Who cooked?"

"Kim did." Kira replied with a smile.

Tommy and Kim looked at the clock on the wall. "We should head out." Kim said. She and Tommy were in charge of buying the plastic plates and utensils. Also, Kim decided to pick up a bag of Salvia. Not to mention, Kim was determined to have Tommy succumb to her needs. She smiled at that. Geo, as she's known in the club, was really clueless about Tommy's decision.

"What time are you coming home tonight?" Conner queried. He looked between the two. "Or, should we not expect you at all?"

"Probably not at all." Tommy replied honestly.

Rocky overheard. "Hey, Tommy can I talk to you really quick?" He placed his plate down. He'd been wanting to have this conversation with Tommy for a couple of weeks now.

Tommy nodded. He kissed Kim on the lips, and he told her to get their things. He followed Rocky into his and Conner's room. "What's up?"

"I know me and the guys used to rag on you for being all holy and shit." Rocky closed the door to the room, for privacy of course. "But, I think you've been changing _too _much."

"I don't understand." Tommy said. The look on Rocky's face was very serious. "I'm still the same old Tommy." He lied through his teeth.

"The Tommy, I first met, didn't come home at all hours of the night. He usually stayed in the dorm. He didn't act all affectionate with a girl, and he for sure didn't smoke cigarettes."

Rocky had a faraway look in his eyes, like he was thinking about it. "A couple of weeks ago, when you were talking to Cassie. I had no clue she smoked either." He looked at Tommy. "Seriously, I feel like you've changed."

What_ the fuck? You guys wanted me to lighten up, and the minute I do, I'm the bad guy. _Tommy just let it go. "Would you like me to go back to the old Tommy?" He questioned innocently, and he was giving Rocky a guilt trip.

"No." Rocky shook his head. "I'm just saying you're different."

"Rock, I'm still Tommy. I have my values, and what I do- whether it be smoking or being with Kim- it doesn't change who I am completely. You, Conner, and Jason are my brothers, and I respect the bond we have. You guys have helped me come out of my shell." Tommy explained. He gave a smile to Rocky. "Are we bros?" He held out his hand for him.

In his opinion, Tommy was right. They did the 'guy hug' thing. "Bros." They let go. "By the way, Kat hates your fucking guts."

"Not my problem." Tommy said, and he opened the door. Both guys walked out. He noticed Kim had their stuff. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye." The others said in unison.

Tommy and Kim walked out. He completely forgot about the conversation he had with Rocky.

**Xxxxx**

**Eltar Condos**

Tommy and Kim already bought everything they needed for the party. They had purchased their costumes a couple of weeks back. The girls: Kim, Karone, Cassie, Ashley, and Tanya were wearing similar dresses. The boys: Tommy, Zhane, TJ, Andros, and Adam were wearing similar outfits as well. Everyone who worked at the club was invited to the grand gala.

Kim went straight to the drawer in the condo. She grabbed the Kush, a strawberry swisher, and a lighter. She began to separate the plant from its seeds. Her boyfriend was sitting on the couch.

Tommy's cell phone rang. It was his mom. "Hello?"

"_Tommy, how have you been?" She was concerned for her son._

"I've been good Mom, how have you been?"

"_I've been fine, but I want to have a talk." _

_First Rocky and now you. What the hell? _He ignored his thoughts. Tommy watched as Kim began to roll the blunt. He smiled at her. "What about?"

"_How's everything at school?"_

"It's great. In Chem, I'm the top student." He responded.

"_That's wonderful, honey." Her voice paused here. "Baby, is there anything else going on?"_

"Other than school and working?"

"_Yes, honey." She was nervous to talk to her son because she felt he was a different person._

"Uh, yes, I have a girlfriend." He spilled the beans. He looked at Kim, and she nodded. She didn't mind because she genuinely cared for Tommy a lot.

_Mary Beth Oliver slightly gasped at his admission. "A girl-girlfriend?" She could barely get the words out of her mouth. Her son was dating, and she was shocked. _

Kim grabbed her pink lighter. She ignited the Kush filled blunt, and she inhaled. She looked at Tommy with love in her eyes. She saw he motioned for her to come to him, and she began to make out with him. She transferred her hit into his mouth.

"Yes, mom." He blew it out. "I've been with Kim for a month." He clarified. Kim held the blunt against his mouth. He looked at her as he took his hit. His eyes were filled with love while he was staring at her.

"_A month?" Mary Beth was a stunned by his second admission. Tommy had to grow up someday, but she was hoping he would wait a little longer. Maybe until the age of 30? This was a little too much for her. "Is this Kim a nice girl?"_

Tommy exhaled his last hit. "Yes, she's very nice." Kim climbed on top of his lap, and she began to make out with him again. It was thrilling to talk to his mom and have his girlfriend making out with him. The blunt added more excitement too. "Very, very nice." He felt Kim begin to nibble on his neck. She extended her arm, so he could smoke the blunt.

"_What religion is she?" Mary Beth had to question. _

"I don't know." Tommy replied truthfully. "Mom, is there anything else you need?"

"_No, I guess not. Promise you'll bring her for Thanksgiving." As Mom, she needed to meet this girl._

"I promise. Iloveyou." Kim's licks were caressing his neck like crazy, and he was beginning to get turned on.

"_I love you too, honey. We'll talk later. Bye." She hung up the phone. Tears were in her eyes, her son was growing up, and there was nothing she could do. _

Tommy and Kim took turns finishing off the weed. They were completely blown at this point. Their heavy eyelids looked at each other, and they used their eyes to smile. Both loved staring contests, and in those states, they loved them even more. Sometimes it was a guessing game. Each wondered what the other was thinking.

For Kim, she was thankful for Tommy. Since she's been with him, Kim hasn't had the feeling to smoke Oxycontin. Plus, they were very much attached at the hip. For Tommy, Kim had helped him to come out of his shell more. All of the things he's been doing was because of her, and he wanted it to _only _be with her.

Kim removed her eyes from Tommy's eyesight, and she looked for the clock. It read 01:21 pm. The party didn't start until 9:00 pm. What were they going to do until then? She could think of a couple of things, but she wasn't sure if he would comply.

"Beautiful, come here." He ordered gruffly. Kim's lips were in the proximity of his mouth. "Kiss me." Kim's lips crushed upon his, and they began to heavily make out. Their tongues sloped around one another's, and he knew she wanted more. "Bedroom, now."

Kim looked at him questioningly. Even in this disarrayed state of mind, she could read Tommy's expression. He was dead serious, and she got off of him. The stripper grabbed his hand, and she led him into the room.

"Stay standing." He commanded. Kim followed, but she was a bit confused as to why he wanted her to. Tommy stood up, and his body still surpassed hers, even if his shoulders were slumped over. His stance was a bit lazy in her opinion. He took out his wallet, and he took out an Andrew Jackson.

Kim's right eyebrow rose at the gesture. "Tommy?" She cautioned.

He sat down on her bed. "Should I get a chair, or should I stay like this?"

It donned on her finally. She knew what he wanted, and she left to get the chair. She hobbled back, uncoordinated. She placed the chair by her bathroom door. That's where the most room was.

"Put on your sexiest stripper outfit." He decided if he was paying her like Geo, he might as well get the full treatment. _It's about time for my __**Peepshow**__. _He smiled pleasingly at the thought.

She obeyed his command. She opened her closet, and she took out an outfit. She went into her bathroom to change. A few minutes later, she came out in white, ruffle boy shorts, a white, halter, bikini top, and a white garter decorated her right thigh.

His penis grew at the sight of her. He held up his twenty. _Geo_ was in front of him, and she swayed to the hidden music. Left to right, her hips moved. She slowly descended her legs into the splits. Her left foot was tucked underneath her bed, and her right foot was touching her bathroom door. From her position, she opened her mouth, and he placed the twenty inside. She took it out, and she traced it all over her body. The twenty trailed from the middle of her chest and down her bare stomach. She got up, and she bent over him to give him a kiss. She placed the bill on her nightstand.

She turned herself away. She bent over seductively, and she made her ass clap for him. Tommy grabbed her hips, and he felt the motion of her moving them up and down. She looked behind her, and she saw how turned on he was. Geo twirled her body to face him, and she placed her right leg on his right side, and her left leg on his left side. As she straddled him, she bounced up and down on his dick, slowly. While she was doing that, she massaged his chest. He was really made out of steel. She loved the way he felt. Before getting off, she licked the side of his face. Tommy's hands carressed her ass cheeks.

"Mmm." Hummed out of her mouth. She placed herself off of him.

Like a moth to a flame, she circled around him in a trance. Her back was to his front, and she bent down, using his knees as leverage, she began to sensually move her ass on him. His restrained cock grazed against her butt cheeks with every move of her hips. She slightly bent her knees, and she suggestively bounced her ass back up into a standing position. Their fronts met, and Geo braced her hands on his shoulders. One leg came up, and she began to move her ass up and down in tight motions, and then her body grinded against his chest. Kim's hot mouth began to lick his ear, and she nibbled up the side of it.

He was turned on like no other. No matter where she had placed her mouth; he went wild for her.

He grabbed her neck gently, and he brought her down for a kiss. She whimpered for more. He gave it to her. He took off her shorts, and her bare pussy was his for the taking. He grabbed her hair, and he pulled her off of him. Her head fell back, Tommy took in the sight of her body. His fingers trailed from her neck, boobs, stomach, and one finger was inserted in her pussy.

Kim bit her lip. The movement was sensual, and she savored it.

"Take off your top." He whispered, while he kept his finger in her. She obeyed once again. "Good girl." He complimented.

He stood up and took his finger out. He made her lie down on her bed. He climbed on top of her, and he lowered himself down to her ear. "It's time, _Kim._" He confessed.

She looked at him, and she saw the sincerity. She nodded, and she waited for him to place three fingers in her. Instead, Tommy used his teeth to suggestively remove her white garter off. Slowly, his teeth confiscated the white fabric from the smooth service. His eyes caught her attention. She watched the move, and she was turned on. The fire in his eyes was intense. He tossed the garter away. She anticipated fervevently, once again, for his fingers. That wasn't the case though, she felt something else. There was more moisture. She looked down, and she saw Tommy's head between her legs. _Oh God... _Echoed through Kim's mind. She opened wider for him.

Tommy licked in between her slit. He opened up her legs as for as they could separate, and he stuck his tongue into her hole. _In and out_, _in and out_, he could feel Kim's fingers caressing his head for him to continue. From the bottom of her pussy, Tommy licked to the top. His tongue slithered around her clit. She bucked beneath him at the touch. He inserted two fingers into her pussy, and he kept tasting her some more. The licks were taut and short, as if a dog needed water on a sweltering day.

"Fuck… damn…" Kim moaned in pleasure. Her eyes closed at the sensation of his mouth to her pussy. "Oh my God." She screamed this time.

His tongue swirled around her clit, and he went back to concentrating on all of her pussy. Aroused, he drunk from her more and more. She moved her hips rhythmically with his tongue. He stopped and got up. She saw her juices around his mouth. With her index finger, she signaled for him to come down to her. He did. First, Kim licked around the perimeter of his mouth. Then, she bit her bottom lip, and she watched as he licked around his mouth. Next, he passionately kissed her. The kiss was sloppy, and they understood why it was like that.

Tommy's fingers began pounding into her, and he knew she was going to scream again. "To-To- fuck." The force of his fingers, prevented her from registering any other words.

She was going to cum, so his lips descended upon hers in passion. "Take off my pants." He told her. He took out his fingers, and this allowed better access for Kim to take them off. There were some mishaps because of their temporary diminished state, and Tommy fell on top of her. What a way to ruin the moment, right? They laughed loudly as Tommy's foot got stuck in his pants too. She smiled at him, and she did her best to get his pants and boxers off, plus get him back in the mood. It worked!

Kim, then, focused on his upper body. She took off his shirt and tank top. She gasped at the sight of him fully naked. His arms, chest, and stomach were toned, tucked, and tanned. Everything about him screamed sexy. She began to stroke his penis in her hands. She pumped it, and it was getting bigger, and bigger, and _bigger_. Just like how she remembered it.

Her hand on his dick felt good, and he remembered how her mouth felt. "Kim." He gasped. She looked up at him and stopped her motions. "Lie down."

She laid on her back, and she opened her legs for him. Her knees were bent. For a moment, there was silence and no insertion, and she wondered why he was stalling. She looked up. "Tommy, we don't need a condom." That was her first thought of why he would be frozen. She had to laugh, his bravado was slowly disappearing.

He glared at her. "Why are you laughing?"

"You aren't such a big hot shot now." She winked at him.

"Why don't we need a condom?" He wished he could smoke another blunt because the thought of him losing his virginity was sobering him up.

Kim propped herself up with her elbows. She giggled softly. "Handsome, I'm on birth control. Everything is A-Okay." She pleaded with her eyes for him to continue.

"Okay. Can you?" Tommy wondered if she could do what she did for him awhile back. Kim nodded. She made him lie down. Tommy spread his legs apart, and Kim got on her knees. She rested between him. She began to give him a hand job. Her strokes were long and leisure. She made sure to grace every inch of it. Kim opened her mouth, and she went down on his dick. Every inch was in her mouth, and her lips were touching his balls. The head of his penis was touching her throat. She went back and forth on his dick. _Pop pop pop,_ were the sounds made. His head struck the pendulum in her mouth with fury. The feeling was unlike any other. He fucked her mouth back. That was _too _much. "Fuck, Kim." He stopped her.

She got up, and she wiped the tears from her eyes. He was very big, and it was too much for her to take in. Yet, she wanted to please him. He was fully erected, and now it was up to him to make the first move.

He was nervous. By God, he was nervous about entering this woman. He knew after he did this, there was no turning back. He would no longer be a virgin, and that was basically, the last thing tying him to God. Tommy looked on. "Lie on your back." He demanded. They switched positions. He looked, and he was still erected. Kim's pussy was still hot, and he took a deep breath.

A month and a half of knowing Kim, he's smoked- cigarettes and weed, he's drank, and he's kissed, sucked, ate, and fingered this woman's body. This would be the ultimate sin, _lust_. He knew it wasn't only lust though, after all this time, he'd fallen for her. She was his _Beautiful._

Tommy shimmied to the middle of Kim's legs. She opened herself for him. Her knees were bent, so Tommy placed his hands on each knee. His knees were supporting her elevated thighs. "Beautiful." He asked again. Kim used her hands to find his penis, and she placed it at her opening.

"Handsome, are you sure?" She questioned if he was really ready to lose the most precious thing he had. "We can stop." She reassured him. Tommy's eyes read no. "I love you." Kim confessed. He was different, and in the month and a half she had known him she fell for him. There was no denying it now.

Her eyes were serious. "I love you." He also confessed. Tommy slowly entered Kim. He was somewhat scared, but it felt too damn good to stop. He slid in more. "Fuck." He gasped at the hold of her pussy on him.

Kim placed her hand on his chest. "Wait." She needed to adjust. "Fuck." She looked down, and he was only half way in. This was what she had been wanting, but his dick was so big. She shifted once again. "Go slowly." Tommy did. She softly moaned as it went in. After a minute, he was resting inside the cramped space. She moved her thighs up and down sensually. Her sex needed to get used to his size. Tommy's eyes were already rolling into the back of his head. "Move up and down like this." She sexily directed. Kim stopped for him to continue.

His hands were still bracing her knees, and he moved slowly in and out of her. Her sex had enveloped his cock in a way her mouth and hands couldn't. Building the anticipation, he kept sliding in and out of her at a soft pace. He watched as Kim's eyes were closed from his penetration. "How does that feel?" He raspingly gasped out. He couldn't even articulate his thoughts anymore, her wetness was gracing his penis wonderfully.

"Ow…" She said, while he kept pushing his dick in and pulling his dick out. "You-you, oh fuckk." Her eyes opened to look at him. "It feels..." Her vocabulary was diminished at the feeling he was enhancing her with.

Stopping momentarily, he bent down to kiss her. She tapped his side to continue, but she didn't stop the kiss. He thrusted into her, the thrusting was slightly harder than when he first started. She broke the kiss, and she bit on her lip as she felt him finally getting into his groove.

Tommy pushed Kim's knees to her chest, and he found himself buried deeper inside. "Shit." Tommy moaned loudly at this foreign feeling he was encountering. Her pussy was tight on him, and he loved it. Thrusting inside of her excitedly, he went harder.

The pain Kim had first met drifted away into indulgence "Oh my God." She moaned. Her fingers were digging themselves deeper into Tommy's back. His cock was massaging her insides well, almost too well.

This sensual dance was intoxicating to both of them. He bent down to kiss her again. The position of her knees to her chest was too much. He could feel Kim wanting to cum, and his climax coming too.

She didn't want to climax, at least not yet. "To-Tommy." She breathed heavily. "Lie down." She summoned with her eyes.

He looked deeply into her topaz pools, and he eagerly complied. Not wanting to break the contact, he quickly switched their positions. With the switch, it weaned Kim off her impending orgasm. Now on top, she set her own pace. Tommy's eyes stalked the erotic bounce of her body on him.

"Fuck." Kim screeched pleasurably. She straddled him, allowing deeper access into her. She bobbed up and down on him. Her fingers were roughly digging into his chest now. Tommy's hands were gripping her hips. She moved her hips in a circle, and she went faster on him. Kim removed her hands from his chest, and she placed her hands, palms down, on each side of him. Her fingers gripped the sheets securely. Tommy used one hand to grasp her tightly against him. Their chests were touching, and Kim sped up as she rode him. "Shit."

Kim's pussy stroked his dick vigorously.

"I'm… fuck… I'm…" Tommy couldn't say anything else. He did upward counterthrusts to her movements.

"Harder." Kim demanded. His dick struck like she wanted it to. She moved downward harder on his penis. "Ohhh… ahhh. Iloveyou." She came on his dick. Kim's body shook at her release.

Her orgasm fueled his, and he came into her. "Iloveyou." Tommy's body involuntarily spasamed as he fully emptied into her.

Their sweaty bodies were practically fused together. Both were sated, and they felt no desire to move. His tired cock laid dormant in her filled pussy. She lifted her head to look at him. Tommy breathlessly looked down at her. They both smiled at each other.

"I love you." Kim declared once again. She kissed him on his lips. This kiss was different, and they both knew it.

"I love you too." Tommy held Kim on him, and they fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Altercations

**A/N**: _Sorry for such a long updated, but I'm trying to get back into writing and putting job hunting on top of that._

**Mini Summary of the chapter: **Halloween party, fighting, Kim and Kat meet.

**Chapter 11- Altercations**

**xxxx**

**Eltar Condos  
><strong>

Moaning echoed in the shower. Kim was firmly pinned against her shower wall. The coldness was grazing her back, but the shivers she felt weren't from the surface. They were from _him._ Her legs were resting on his thighs, her arms were wrapped around his neck, and her _Handsome _had been thrusting inside of her. Each time he entered, it caused her a pleasurable sensation.

This was their second time together, and Tommy made sure to please her. He loved it when she scratched his back. It was reinforcement that _he _was the one that caused that.

"Fuck… oh my god… Tommy." She kept softtly whispering the sequence of words into his ear. She kissed him with tongue, passion, and love. She broke the kiss because she couldn't concentrate on it.

Tommy rocked his dick in and out of her. She felt too good for him to stop. He was definitely _in _love, and that's why he willingly gave his virginity to her. "Shit… I love how you feel." He said through gritted teeth. "Give it to me Beautiful."

Whatever he said, Kim always found it charming, sexually fueled, and or hot. She was close, and she knew he was close. Her fingernails dug into his back again.

One rough thrust occurred. Kim's body jumped. "Shit." She screamed. He kissed her. Her body slid up the shower wall as he pounded into her. "Shit... shit." Her mouth repeated.

"Oh God… fuck… I love you…" Tommy's voice trailed off as he came into her again. He continued to hold her up, while he caught his breath. His thighs were burning from the workout he got. After a few seconds, he let her stand vertically. He made sure to hold her up. Her thighs trembled insanely.

Kim looked up, and she smiled at him again. She kissed him fervently. Their tongues lapped around in a slow and sensual pace. Tommy's fingers found her clit, and she bucked at the motion. She stared into his chocolate brown eyes. "I love you." She said as his fingers went in and out of her. She already came, but another time couldn't hurt. "You… fuck…" He inserted three fingers. Kim's left leg rested on the edge of the porcelain shower. "To-To…."

"No." He kissed her to shut her up. He knew she wanted him to stop, but not until she came again. His fingers fucked her pussy mercilessly. "Give it to me." He demanded again.

"Okay." Kim succumbed to his orders. "Harder then." She begged for him to. He obeyed, and his thumb found her clit. He found the rhythm to massage her clit, and he maneuvered his fingers in her. "Baby… baby… I'm going to fucking cum."

He looked at her with his poker face. He waited for her to climax, and when she did, he heard, "Oh fuck… Shit…. My God." He felt the cum gracing his fingers, but he didn't stop. He wanted to see how far he could go. He bit down on her nipple. He concentrated on her right breast. He slithered his tongue on her nipple, and he sucked the flesh around the nipple lovingly. He loved her perfect breasts.

"Stop… please." Kim pleaded. She fell in the shower. Her legs couldn't hold her up anymore.

The shower head's water pulsated on Tommy's back. He turned the knob of the 'Hot' for more heat. He bent down, and he picked Kim up. She had a glassy look in her eyes. Their high from earlier had disappeared after they took their nap. If they looked high right now, it was because of their love for each other. Yes, they were _drunk_ off each other's love. He switched positions with her. The water was beating down on Kim's back. He stood tall, and he smiled. They kissed one more time.

He grabbed Kim's shampoo. "Herbal Essences: Drama Clean?" He asked her. She nodded. "For normal hair that's refreshingly clean, our lightweight formula, with a fusion of citrus blossom and green tea, makes the scene." He chuckled at the tagline.

Kim rolled her eyes. "What? It makes my hair smell good." She smiled at him. Her boyfriend placed some of the green colored shampoo in his hand. He massaged the slightly thickened liquid in her hair. His fingers slid all over her head. Her locks were engulfed with the suds and bubbles. "Mmm." She purred at the motions he was applying.

This was very intimate, and she was getting pampered too. Honestly, Tommy was the best boyfriend she ever had. He was very attentive, and he treated her with respect. That's different than any other guy she's ever been with. Her past relationships have been tumultuous.

He made sure to get all of the shampoo out. Tommy kind of missed his long hair. That's why he wanted to indulge Kim. He was making sure her locks were maintained. Next, he switched their positions. He made sure to coat, from root to tip, her hair with conditioner.

"I love you." Kim declared for the umpteenth time.

Tommy looked down. "I know you do, and I love you." He kissed her again. "We should get ready, or else we are going to be late."

"Half an hour won't be that bad." She smirked.

_No it wouldn't be._ He thought.

**Xxxxx**

**DECA House**

Kim and Tommy arrived at the lush mansion of Andros, Zhane, Karone, and Ashley. Andros and Zhane called the home DECA because it was short for decadence. Everything and anything could happen at this home.

Two weeks earlier, Karone delivered a healthy baby girl. Zhane and her were worried there was something wrong with the baby. She delivered a month prior to her actual due date. Reyna Melissa Silverton was born on October 17, and she weighed in at 7 pounds 8 oz. Her length was 19" long. She came out with bushy, blonde hair, aquamarine blue eyes, and fair skin. Tonight, Ray, as they had lovingly nicknamed her, was spending the night at Zhane's parent's house.

This would be Karone's first night of having uninhibited fun. She lost most of her baby weight quickly, so she was ready to feel sexy.

Andros, Zhane, TJ, Adam, and Tommy were wearing Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger shirts. They were tight on them, and the shirt looked like Red's top half of his power suit. The T-Rex was in the middle of each of the shirt. Each of them had on black Dickies pants, and black Chuck Taylors. The outfit was casual, yet intimidating. Their muscles stood out.

Ashley, Karone, Cassie, Tanya, and Kim had on similar outfits. They found the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers outfits as dresses. The girls decided not to wear the Red one, since the guys were wearing the Red shirts. Ashley had on the Yellow for the Saber-Toothed Tiger, Karone had on the Pink for the Pterodactyl, Cassie had on Blue for the Triceratops, Tanya had on Black for the Mastodon, and Kim had on Green for the Dragonzord. Each woman wore black stilettos as well.

The grand home had about 6 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, pool, pool house, and granite everything, and walk in closets. Everything about the home screamed fancy, swanky, and freaking rich. There was a place for alcoholic beverages, food, and some illegal activities- smoking weed. All guests were searched for illegal drugs.

Zack was disc jockeying at the party, a majority of the attendees were doing some provacative dancing. Unfortunately, Hayley couldn't make it to the party. Other than that, the rest of the workers from KO-35 Girls and their friends were there.

Tommy, Andros, Zhane, TJ, and Adam were huddled in one corner drinking their Budweisers. They watched as their women danced with each other.

Zhane smiled. "Karone looks great." He took a gulp.

"She did lose weight pretty quickly." TJ noted. He looked at everyone in attendance. His 'Bodyguard' mentality was still active, since he kept scanning the room. Some guests were very unfamiliar to him. He cautioned himself.

"I know my sister is happy to let loose." Andros laughed at her. She was dancing like how she used to when she was stripping.

Adam looked at Tommy. "What's with the goofy look on your face?"

Tommy casually shrugged. "Nothing. Just enjoying the party." He took sip of his beer.

TJ examined his 'brother'. He had a glassy look in his eye, he was more relaxed, and his swagger seemed different. "You and Kim started having sex today." He accused.

Andros, Adam, and Zhane leaned in more to hear what he had to say. They were curious to know if that was the truth.

_What the fuck? Am I that fucking transparent? _He couldn't help, but laugh. Tommy nodded sheepishly.

The guys gave him a high five, and they congratulated him for finally giving_ it_ up.

The women saw the men acting crazy in the corner. They were laughing at them. Kim blushed since she had a clue of what they were talking about.

"So, you and Tommy finally had sex." Tanya said. She looked at her 'sister'. "How was it?"

Kim's eyes met Tommy's. They smiled at each other. She turned her attention back to her 'sisters'. "You know I don't kiss and tell."

"Either he's really bad, or he's really damn fucking good." Ashley commented. She deliberated Kim's body actions. "He's really damn fucking good." She read.

Kim blushed harder, and she nodded.

"That's good to know." Karone giggled. "At least one of us is getting some."

Cassie looked at Karone. "Girl, you just had a baby. It's enough that you had given birth two weeks ago, and you are almost at your pre-pregnancy weight. Embrace that cause some females can't get lose it. One baby is enough for now." She advised. Karone giggled.

Cassie, Karone, and Ashley went to get more drinks in the were curious to where the men had wandered off.

Two guys walked up to Kim and Tanya. "I'm Greg and this is Lavar." A tall, white guy introduced. The one named Lavar was African American. The girls ignored them. Lavar and Gary didn't like that. They began to sexually grind against them.

"Ew can you get off!" Kim distressingly yelled. She pushed Greg off.

"Come on live a little, babe." Greg grabbed Kim's ass.

Tanya glared. "I fucking saw that." She was pissed that some dude would touch Kim like that. She went to push the guy off, but Lavar grabbed her. "Let me go!"

"Not so fast, Mamas." Lavar warned. He slightly twisted Tanya's arm and held it against her back like a corrections officer would do. "I know you ain't trying to pull some shit like that."

Kim looked around for the guys. She didn't see them. "Let her go!" She screamed at them. The loud music drowned her out. She continued her efforts of trying to get Greg off of her, but he forced Kim into him. His erection pressed deeply into Kim's ass. She struggled to get away.

"Don't resist me…" He whispered hotly into Kim's ear. "I know you turned on." He proceeded to fondle Kim's breast. She grew small from the touch. Memories were impounded into her head, and she froze.

The other attendees didn't think anything of the two men and two women.

Ashley, Karone, and Cassie walked back to the living room, and they saw the altercation happening. All three of them charged. They thought their strength could get the men off, but they were wrong.

One of the strippers that worked at the club saw, and she ran, in her stilettos, to find the guys.

Three more guys, friends of the other two, came in and got in on the action. Now, Karone, Cassie, and Ashley were being sexually petted by these men. They felt really uncomfortable by their touches, but they were overpowering them. There was no way to fight them off, and they all felt _weak. _They saw how Kim looked, and they were worried for her.

An erection pressed upon Cassie's back. "Get off of me." She struggled to say throughout the loud music.

"Naw, you need a man like me." Edgar enforced. His tounge tasted her ear.

"Please, go away." Karone pleaded as a man named Robert began to touch her breasts. Some of her breast milk squirted out.

Robert was pleased. "I like it, that's some kinky shit." His heavy breathing continued to heat up the back of her neck.

"Don't do this." Ashley demanded for Nathan to stop. "You are going to regret it."

"Fat chance sweetheart." Nathan's hand paid a lot of attention to Ashley's butt.

Tommy, TJ, Andros, Zhane, and Adam ran into the living room. They saw their women and these nasty men. Holding them, degrading them, and they saw Red. All five of them took the guy who held their girlfriends or wife, and they started wailing on them. Ashley, Tanya, Karone, Cassie, and Kim were able to break free. Kim's sisters checked on her.

Zack stopped the music. He watched the fight unfold, and he stayed close in case he needed to step in.

They watched as their men continued beating on these sexual deviants. Andros and Zhane were pissed beyond belief. How the hell did these kind of men get into their home, and which one of their guests invited them? Adam ruthlessly pummeled Lavar. TJ kicked Edgar in the ribs. He didn't care; no one should touch Cassie in that way, but him. The worst person who was pissed off, Tommy. He struck, kicked, punched, and he didn't give a damn about what he was doing to the Greg. He caught a glimpse of Kim's tears coming down.

For a moment, Tommy stopped. He watched the blood coming out of the Greg's nose, lips, and he saw his eye shut because it was already swollen. "You fucking asshole." He punched again. "If I ever see you touch my girl, or any of these other girls again, I will fucking kill you." He was heartless. He got up, and he kicked the guy in the stomach again. He unrelentingly continued to kick the man's ribs. He was so livid because he couldn't save Kim from being forcefully touched like that.

The women decided it was enough. They touched their respective men. Kim, almost nervous, to touch Tommy did so anyway. The guys looked, and saw their begging eyes. The men, who were disgustingly touching Cassie, Kim, Ashley, Karone, and Tanya, were thrown out of the mansion.

"Whatever man, when you work at a fucking strip club, all the women are whores and sluts. They _expect _to be treated like one." Edgar reiterated.

TJ angrily charged at him again. He didn't give a fuck. "Fuck you." He did a right hook against the cheek. He felt his cheekbone break upon the impact of his knuckles.

"Fuck!" Edgar yelled.

"You can't do this, all of you fucking attacked us. That's aggravated battery!" Nathan argued.

"Our reasons were justified." Adam sneered. "Get the fuck out of here." If they didn't, he had his car key in hand, so he could get his _piece. _Those men staggered off raggedly.

Andros and Zhane had two other men keep watch to make sure those assholes never came back. The owners of the strip club were determined to figure out who invited those guys. They all retreated inside. Thankfully, Zack took it upon himself to have the music roaming throughout the home. The party continued on.

Some of the ladies were still shaken by the events. They took back shots of vodka, trying to forget about what just happened. The fire of the liquor burned the touches off at least. Andros, Zhane, TJ, Adam, and Tommy held their respective women closely, almost possessively. They didn't want something like that to _ever_ happen again.

The women loosened up overtime. They were trying to forget, so blunts were rolled.

Kim was sitting on Tommy's lap. "I'm sorry." Tommy sincerely apologized for not being there.

"You shouldn't be sorry." Kim said. She smiled at him. "I know you did a lot more by beating the shit out of that guy." She giggled. They had their own blunt, and they continued smoking. They transferred the smoke between each other, while they made out.

A friend of Zhane and Andros came up to them. He had his girlfriend by his side. "Andros, Zhane. What's up?" He gave them a 'guy hug'.

"Carlos!" Andros greeted. "Glad you made it." He took a drink of his Corona. "Who's this?" He looked at the tall, blonde, blue eyed gal. She had on a Tinkerbell Outfit.

"This is my girlfriend, Kat." Carlos introduced them. "Kat, this is Andros and Zhane. They come into Cheesecake Factory a lot." He looked at the group in front of him.

"Nice to meet you." Kat's Australian accent lightly acknowledged them. She smiled at their outfits. Then she noticed Cassie and some guy. She found it odd, and then she saw the sight that stiffened her. Tommy was heavily making out with some girl.

Cassie froze at the sight of Kat. TJ felt his girlfriend's nervousness. "Babe, what's the matter?" He asked her.

"Tommy." Cassie called out. He was still kissing Kim. "Tommy." She punched his knee.

"What?" Tommy broke the kiss. He looked at Cassie. She pointed to the side, and he looked at the figure- Kat.

Zhane saw Kat's eyes drift to Tommy and Kim. "Excuse me, do you know them?" He exhaled his hit.

Carlos, wearing a Peter Pan costume, saw where his girlfriend was looking. "Isn't that your ex-boyfriend?" Kat nodded. "Damn, who's the chick he's with?" Kat firmly smacked his arm. "Ow." He rubbed his shoulder.

The petite woman finally got a look at Tommy's ex. She sized her up. Kat was tall, she had a nice body, and she was pretty. Yet, she was a plain Jane in Kim's eyes. She smirked at the woman, and she turned back to Tommy. She pressed her lips against his powerfully. Her tongue definitely dominated his.

Kat gasped at the sight. She wondered why Tommy couldn't do that with her. Yet this woman, could do whatever she wanted. Her eyes narrowed at the sight, and the thoughts of Tommy and Cassie being together flew out the window.

"Come on, we should dance." Carlos led her to middle of the living room, where the other guests were sexually dancing.

Kim and Tommy broke for air. They giggled between each other. Cassie shook her head. She knew what they were doing, and she believed Kim was the one who initiated the kiss.

TJ was totally clueless. He lit up another blunt, and happily smoked. This Bouncer felt like Snoop Dogg.

Kat watched the couple in front of her. She needed to make him jealous. It bothered her to see them together. She was extremely envious of this other girl. Not to mention, the other woman was gorgeous. She bent down, and she began to shake her butt against Carlos' front. Her eyes traveled to the couple, and they weren't even looking! They were laughing and talking with the other people. Her blood boiled.

"Girl, tell me why that one Blonde is staring down you and Tommy." Tanya discreetly pointed at the couple on the dance floor.

Kim saw, and she shrugged. "That's Tommy's ex. She wants him back." She grabbed her red cup. The strawberry margarita went down smoothly.

"Guys who cares. The only thing I don't want her knowing is that Kim's a stripper, and I'm a bouncer at a strip club. That's my personal life." Tommy gulped down his alcoholic beverage.

Andros overheard. "Carlos knows we are strip club owners, he's even thinking about becoming a bartender at my club." He revealed. He wasn't sure that was a good idea. He would always side with his family than anyone else.

"As long as his girlfriend or him don't talk, I'm cool with it." Cassie spoke up on the matter. She looked at her 'brother'. "You should know I know her too."

Andros nodded accordingly. "Don't worry, I got your guys' backs." He puffed out his smoke.

Carlos and Kat made their way back to the group. They were oblivious to the fact they were the topic of the conversation. They smiled, and for Carlos this was important. He needed to make a good impression on his potential new bosses. Ten pairs of eyes staring back at them.

"So, Carlos, my brother and husband were telling me you wanted a job at the club." Karone didn't elaborate on what type of club. She grabbed her pipe, and she began to smoke.

Kat eavesdropped a bit. She thought Carlos loved working at the Cheesecake Factory. She looked at her boyfriend, while taking occasional glances at her ex boyfriend and his current girlfriend.

Carlos nodded. "I think I would be a great asset to the team." He ogled Andros and Zhane.

"You know we already have a very experienced and talented bartender. She really doesn't need the help, how do we know you are just as capable as her?" Andros questioned harder. He needed to know if Carlos would crack under the pressure.

Tommy, Kim, and Cassie leered at the question.

"Uh-uh-uh… I just know, I can do what she can. I can make the drinks, mix them accordingly… Uh-um…" Carlos felt the heat. He was very anxious, at this point. He was trying as hard as he can to make the best impression, but the question was very hard.

"Okay, say you need to make five drinks at one time, a lemon drop, a whiskey on the rocks, gin and tonic, and a Corona with a lime, which one do you make first?" Zhane questioned carefully.

Kat looked at Carlos. There was moisture dripping on the surface of his face. She shook her head. "I thought you liked the job at the Cheesecake Factory." She whispered to him.

"I do, but I want to make good money. Andros and Zhane have a club I want to work at." Carlos' concentration twirled back to his hopeful bosses. "Uh, I would start with the lemon drop, since it needs more than one ingredient. Then the uh, um, gin and tonic, followed by whiskey on the rocks, and the Corona with a lime." He answered buoyantly.

Ashley looked at the couple. She needed to know on the behalf of her family's sake. "Do you believe what happens at the club, stays at the club, or do you have the need to talk about it outside the club?" She wondered. She grabbed the elaborate pipe from Karone, and she smoked with gusto.

_Damn, my interview wasn't even this fucking hard. They're really putting him through the ringer. _Tommy's fingers dug stringently into Kim's hips, and he was itching to get back inside of her pussy. He knew she was feeling the same way. He kissed her shoulder blade. Kim's fingers massaged the back of his neck. She couldn't wait for his shaft to be buried in her either. Even though, her pussy was very sore. She needed that intimate touch.

"It stays in the club." Carlos warily answered. He was puzzled as to why these questions were being tossed his way.

TJ's turn. He sized up Carlos. "So, say your girlfriend wants to know about your night, will you tell her?"

Carlos' eyes jumped from his girlfriend, to his potential bosses and co-workers. "I'll give her a brief summary, but I won't go into full detail."

"Excuse me." Kat, with fire laced in, scoffed at him. "What kind of club are you trying to work at?" She glanced at each of the men and women staring back at her. Cassie, Tommy, and his girlfriend were more pronounced in her cranium. What's the bond they all share? She couldn't help, but think something fishy was going on.

The answer could make or break Carlos. He looked at Andros and Zhane hoping to get some help as what to say. They're expression was blank, which offered no assistance. This was something he had to figure out on his own.

Andros, Zhane, Ashley, and Karone were guarding their family closer to them.

"Baby, it's just a club." Carlos answered. "A nightclub." He mildly explained as he kept his attention to the men and women in front of him. He couldn't bear looking at his girlfriend because he knew there would be steam coming out of her ears. They barely got back together, and he had been longing to make it work between them.

"I'd believe you, if you looked at me." Kat crossed her arms over her chest.

Carlos turned to her with fury. "It's just a nightclub, don't ruin this for me." He hissed through gritted teeth at her. He looked again, and he had a feeling what this was all about. "You still like him." He declared. There was no hint of a question.

"No." Kat softly said.

"Excuse me." He needed her to speak up. "Louder, Kat, I don't think I heard you." He placed his right fingertips behind his ear, and he leaned into her. He was pretending to listen to her.

"Nothing." She stated, defiantly, and she glared at him.

The workers of KO-35 Girls bore the hostility the couple was under. Isn't an interview like a test? These were the questions to the test, and for the most part, Carlos was passing. Kat saw too much though, and she was becoming really suspicious.

"You know when a woman says 'nothing' there is something wrong, and you are definitely in the dog house." Adam guzzled down his fifth shot of the night.

Tanya heard. "Sweetie, is that because of me you're saying that?" She smiled at him. The smile was as sweet as a banana split with a candied cherry on top. Basically, he should be cautious of the answer.

"Yes, baby." Adam answered submissively. She kissed him. Reinforcement for the right answer. Adam blew out a breath of relief in addition to the hit he had taken.

Zhane and Karone laughed. They know how many times Adam's been in the dog house, and Adam glared back at Zhane. He knew the countless times Zhane had been ordered to spend the night in the dog house aka his and Tanya's condo.

"I'll let you know by tomorrow whether or not you got the job." Andros stated with a fake smile. He couldn't hire him because they liked to keep their personal lives private. He felt Kat would bare their 'closet' for all of the world to see. She couldn't be trusted.

Carlos shook their hands. "Thank you for the opportunity and inviting me to the party." He noticed all the thinly, brown, wrapped joints lying around. They were very enticing.

Adam saw. "Would you like to take a hit?" He held up the joint for him. He motioned to Kat as well. "You can too."

"No, it's okay." Kat declined. She struck the side of Carlos. "You shouldn't smoke either." She muttered.

"_And_ your girl tells you what to do?" TJ shook his head in shame. "Damn, that's all bad."

Cassie giggled. In their relationship, TJ insistently conquered their relationship like the President of the United States. However, in bed, Cassie held the rule.

"Cassie, I never knew you smoked weed. Cigarettes, yes, any cheap whore can smoke those." Kat stated with venom. She was really annoyed with everything, and she decided to take it out on Cassie.

Ashley was about to pack her pipe, but that comment stopped her. "Hold on, did you really say that?" She stood up.

Kim jumped up. She held Ashley back, as did Tanya and Karone. This was a moment Karone waited for. She was no longer pregnant, and she knew she could scrap like any other bitch out there.

"What I do, is none of your concern." Cassie hoisted herself up. Her stilettos made her taller, and she easily towered over the Blonde. She scowled, darkness entered the usually positive, young woman. "Are you going to take back your statement?"

TJ and the rest of the guys sat back. The men followed his lead. For TJ, he knew his girlfriend's capabilities. There have been plenty of times, women attacked Cassie because they underestimated her. Their relationship was always under attack because of their ethnicities too. African American women stated 'she don't need to be with an African American man', and she would always fight them. Asian women wanted TJ, and she would strike any home-wrecking lady. She was calculating and obscene when needed.

"Yes, I can see that, you are openly underage drinking, and smoking weed. All of which is _illegal_." Kat uncaringly snared. She looked amongst them.

"What's your deal?" Karone questioned. She looked the other blonde with anger. "We didn't do anything to you, and all of a sudden you are attacking Cassie. I mean it's Cassie, she's the sweetest girl." Cassie shot an appreciative nod towards Karone.

Carlos needed to diffuse the situation. He gently grabbed for Kat's forearm and tried to pull her away. As if it was acid, she slapped his arm off of her.

"No, I want to know what the fuck is going on. I want to know where you want to work, and why a couple of people I know from school are all of a sudden acting all different." Kat demanded.

Tommy shook his head. _What the fuck? This bitch is fucking stupid. It's none of her business. _

Kim marched towards this amazon looking woman. Well, in her opinion, she was very tall. Almost as tall as Tommy, and she noted the woman's thicker body stature. Not saying she was fat, but simply stating this woman had bigger boobs than her. Kim definitely had the nicer ass though. She smiled at that one. "I don't think you have a problem with Cassie, or anyone else. I think your problem is with _me _and _Tommy_." She asserted firmly, giving Kat a slight glare. She crossed her arms over her chest, covering up the Dragonzord that was displayed.

"No, no… that's not it." Kat lied. She looked down at the beautiful girl in front of her. "Well, what is the deal between you, Tommy, and Cassie?" She was about to stir up some trouble here.

"Why don't we talk about this outside?" Kim offered. Kat slightly nodded. "Good." She went to grab two cigarettes from Tommy. She kissed him, modestly on the lips. Then, she headed outside with the amazon woman.

"They aren't going to fight are they?" Carlos queried Kim's boyfriend and family_._

"They'll be fine, just as long as Kat doesn't start shit." Zhane replied. "While the_ Kat's_ away, the mice will…" He extended the joint in his direction. Carlos eagerly took it.

Tommy smiled, and he reclined back in his chair, waiting for his Beautiful to come back.

Meanwhile, Kim and Kat sat at the patio table. To spite the woman in front of her, Kim ignited the lighter, and she struck the cigarette with quickness. She inhaled deeply, and exhaled longingly towards Kat. She smiled at her.

"Now, what should I know about Cassie and Tommy?" Kimberly nonchalantly asked her. She exhaled smoke.

The smoke traveled towards Kat and touched her face. "Could you not smoke that my way?" Kim nodded. "Don't you know Cassie and Tommy hang out at school?"

"Yes, they're 'brother and sister'." Kim responded, knowing where this was going, but hoping Kat wouldn't imply such a thing.

She looked at Kim, and she was the complete opposite of her. How could Tommy go from her to the petite woman? This was mind boggling to say the least. "I'm saying, they could be doing something behind your back."

Kim laughed. She laughed hautighly. "I knew you would say something like that." She shook her head. "Listen, Cassie and TJ are together, and I'm with Tommy. There is no way either of us would cheat on each other."

"Don't be so sure, Tommy cheated on me." Kat admitted, while she adjusted her fairy wings. "From what I know, he cheated on me with _you_."

The stripper nodded. "I wouldn't doubt it." She heard the gasp that escaped Kat's mouth for the second time tonight. "Yes, I don't deny what Tommy and I did. But I trust him, and I believe he would never cheat on me."

"I'm sure you feel highly of yourself, ruining a perfectly good relationship." Kat shot back sarcastically. She added a smile to make Kim angry.

Another cigarette was lit. She blew the smoke directly at Kat's face. "You hate that Tommy broke up with you for me. You hate that Tommy's affectionate with me, and I'm pretty sure you would hate what occurred this afternoon." She withdrew from the filter of the Newport, and she let out the smoke towards the sky.

"You changed him. I hope you're happy with yourself." Kat accused with an eye roll.

Kim couldn't believe her. "I didn't change him. Everything he did, he made up his mind on his own. " She finished off the last of her cigarette and got up. "I hope you're happy, you just cost your boyfriend the possibility of being hired." She walked away.

"Better than having him work with a bunch of _sluts_." Kat exclaimed, even though she had no clue about what they did.

That did it. Kim walked back up to Kat, and she struck her with malice. Kat sat still in the chair, touching the tenderness the right side of her cheek had. Kim bent down to face this woman square in the eye. "Don't you ever, accuse Tommy of cheating on me. Don't you ever, think smoking cigarettes is some cheap whore thing, and you better not call anyone in my fucking _family_ a slut ever again." She was serious, dead serious. "I will fucking hurt you worse than that." She breathed heavy, this woman got her so angry, she shook.

Cassie walked outside, and she saw Kim's position. "Kim, we're all worried about you." She cautiously approached her 'sister', hoping she wasn't too angry.

Kim looked behind her. "I'm coming." Her attention went back to Kat. "Leave now. I don't want to see your face. If I tell Andros or Zhane what happened here, Carlos won't get shit. And for your information, all of us are strippers." She watched the expression of Kat's face change to one of shock and disbelief. Kim let that sink in for a bit. "If you tell anyone, and I mean any fucking person related to Tommy, Cassie, or my family, I swear I will hunt you down, and cover you in honey and feed you to the ants."

Kat trembled at the thought. She simply nodded, and she looked at Cassie. The cold glare that emitted from Cassie's eyes made Kat want to piss in her pants.

Kim and Cassie walked arm in arm back to the living room. Once she saw Tommy, Kim straddled Tommy's lap, facing him of course. She gave him a searing kiss. Passion, love, and anger snuck into this kiss. Kim was angry, and she was trembling at the fact that Blonde woman called all her, and her family, sluts. She grinded against him to kiss her harder, and he did.

"Let's go." Kat gestured with her fingers for Carlos to get up. She noticed Carlos' eyes were kind of chinky. "I'll drive, I know you've been smoking." She waited for him, and he got up. She made sure to leave in a hurry, and Carlos scurried behind her slowly.

"What happened?" Tanya unknowingly asked. She held a pipe to her mouth. Everyone shrugged. She, then, shrugged. She held the piece to her mouth, and she lit up the marijuana.

The party was pretty eventful.


	12. Chapter 12 Familiar

**Mini Summary- **Beginning of Thanksgiving vacation, Tommy finds something, and Kim meets the parents.

**A/N: **_There will be more of Trini and Aisha in this story._

**Chapter 12- Familiar **

**Xxxxx**

**Reefside University**

The students at Reefside University were getting the week off for Thanksgiving. For Tommy, Rocky, Conner, and Jason this was a much needed vacation. They were tired of the midterms, college café food, and they were excited to see their family members.

Rocky and Jason were the ones most excited to see their girlfriends. They were coming today to visit, and they were going to take their boyfriends home. For that, these two guys were swiftly running around the dorm trying to clean up the place.

"Come on, it's like another 30 minutes before my girl gets here." Rocky breathlessly urged. He was scrubbing down the countertop and dining room table with some energetic elbow grease.

Jason started to clean the living room table. He head on yellow gloves, a mask, and a rag in hand. He looked like he was prepared. "I'm coming. Shit." He cursed as he began to clean.

Conner and Tommy were watching from their respective doors. They were giggling at the sight of their roommates cleaning.

"You know you could-" Rock scrubbed down. He could barely concentrate. "-help clean."

"We do clean." Conner aforementioned, while looking at the sight of them. He smugly smiled. "Well, I clean, unlike Tommy. He's hardly here to clean."

Tommy glared. "Hand me the mop, I'll scoop up some of the dirt." He offered kindly. He began sweeping around the perimeter of the dormitory, and then the inside.

"I call the bedroom today!" Rocky yelled. He needed some alone time with Aisha.

Conner nodded. "That's fine, Kira and I are heading to our parents' house anyways." He commented as he started to pick up a little bit.

"Trini and I will be in the bedroom." Jason gave a look to Tommy. Tommy nodded. "Good, it's been too long since I've been buried inside Trini, and I am ready to get my freak on." Jason began dancing around like a maniac.

Tommy laughed. "Knock yourself out Bro, Kim and I are heading out tonight to my parent's."

The concept of their son being in a relationship has sunk in for Thomas and Mary Beth Oliver. They were ready to meet the young lady that had stolen the heart of their only child. Tommy mentioned all good things about Kim, and he was happy that his parents were accepting. He hoped they would welcome Kim to the family. As far as he was concerned, Kim was it for him.

"Are you guys going to visit Kim's family?" Conner questioned, while he grabbed the dustpan. He bent down for Tommy to swoop in the dust he's composed.

"No, Kim's pretty estranged from her family." Tommy gently swept the dirt into the dustpan.

"What's Kim's last name?" Conner wondered. His girlfriend and him couldn't get over how recognizable Kim was to them. They kept trying to think of where they had seen her before.

The Bouncer placed the broom in the linen closet. "Hart." He replied.

Conner continued with cleaning. His theory was thrown out the window.

If the room was like the Jetson's place, all the areas in the room would sparkle from how neat, tidy, and spotless it was. Rocky went to change, and the rest of the guys waited for the guests. After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. Jason went to answer it.

A young, African American woman walked in. She gave a warm smile to Jason. The young woman had on a yellow, long sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and black Ugg boots. Her hair was in thin braids, and the braids reached down to the middle of her back. She was fairly short, and she didn't wear a lot of makeup. In Jason's eyes, he could see why Rocky was in love with this woman. He found her to be really pretty.

"Is Rocky here?" Aisha asked politely.

"Yes, he's probably in the dorm room getting dressed. I'm Jason." He held out his hand.

She took it. "I'm Aisha." She saw there were two other men in the room. "Nice to meet you guys. Rocky's told me a lot about all of you." She gave them another bright smile. She walked up to Conner, first. "Let me guess, the captain of the soccer team, and can play guitar. You got your ass kicked the first weekend here by all the guys. Goofy, yet serious, and you are very humble."

"Wow, yeah, that's me." He gave a bear hug to Aisha. "I'm Conner McKnight."

Aisha smiled. She walked up to Tommy. "Major in paleontology, you are the younger brother, used to be hardcore Catholic boy, but broke out of his shell, and hardly stays in the dorm because you go to your girlfriend's a lot, oh and you work at a movie theater." She gave him the once over. "Not to mention you are a 5th degree black belt in martial arts."

"Yes, that's me." Tommy chuckled at the tiny figure before him. "I'm Tommy Oliver, and it's very nice to meet you, Aisha." He gave her a hug as well.

"Hey, where's my summary?" Jason asked her.

Aisha giggled, and she turned to him. "Jason Scott, EMT hopeful, and martial artist extraordinaire. You have a girlfriend named Trini, and you like to sleep with the teddy bear she gave you, Mr. Rex."

Jason gave an embarrassed grin, while Tommy and Conner laughed.

"How did I miss that?" Tommy chuckled. "I thought that was for Trini."

"Shut up." Jason hissed.

The door to Rocky and Conner's door opened with a loud boom, by smacking against the wall with eagerness. Rocky's eyes trekked onto his girlfriend. His eyes grew dark, and he gave her a seductive smirk. Aisha's mouth responded by giving him a similar one. She ran to Rocky, and he caught her. They began to passionately make out. There was no point for Rocky to change, but he wanted to smell and look really good for her.

The couple withdrew from everyone's eye staring by means of disappearing in the bedroom. Rocky locked the door.

"Aw, shit." Conner cursed. "I forgot my bag was in there."

"They aren't going to spend the entire time in there." Tommy comforted. Moaning reverberated throughout the dormitory. "Never mind."

Once again, there was an eager knock on the front door of the dorm. Jason, once again, opened it. He stayed at the door, and his mouth engulfed his girlfriend's mouth with readiness. Jason couldn't wait to enter the center of his girlfriend. If he could, he would do the damn thing right there.

Conner and Tommy watched the scene. They grinned for Jason. He was very much horny, at this point. His jacking off sessions were becoming more frequent.

Trini and Jason broke for air. They blushed under the gaze of hazel and chocolate eyes of Conner and Tommy, respectively.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Trini." Jason introduced them.

Trini shook their hands. She decided to give her mini bio of each guy. She went up to Tommy first. "Paleontology, not so prudish anymore, and a sex fiend." She smiled at him.

Tommy blushed. She was right. His girlfriend and him were doing it very often. He couldn't even count on his hands and feet how many times they have had sex in the past three weeks. He smiled at the thought, but it faltered. His parents' house. How was he going to get away with it? He pushed it to the back of his head, and he gave Trini a hug.

The young, Vietnamese beauty walked up to Conner. "Excellent soccer player, has a girlfriend named Kira, and you are somewhat airheaded."

He shook her hand, and he glared at Jason for what he's told Trini. "That's me." He smiled at her.

The young students looked at Trini. She was wearing a yellow cardigan, a white undershirt, black jeans, and white Chuck Taylors. She had ravishing, black hair, and she had delicate Asian features. She was very attractive too.

They understood what Jason and Rocky saw in each of their girls.

Jason grabbed his girlfriend's hand. "If you excuse us-" Jason didn't finish it. They scampered to the dorm room.

"Well, what time are you heading out tonight?" Conner queried his roommate.

The moonlighting bouncer smiled. "Probably 5 or so. Kim wants me to help her pack." Tommy replied.

Trini's moaning was apparent. Tommy and Conner smirked.

Conner whistled. "Man, I see the big duffel bags Kim brings over. If you all are spending the week over there, shit, you might have three suitcases filling up your truck. Well, that shouldn't be a problem because you have a truck." He scratched his head.

"Don't think too hard." Tommy laughed at him. _Kim has a big duffel bag because of her stripper clothing, shoes, and makeup._

"Why don't we all go out to lunch?" Conner thought about it. This would be a perfect opportunity for the girlfriends to get to know each other.

Tommy mused. _Kim is beginning to feel very skittish around Kira and you. I don't want her feeling extremely uncomfortable. _He's always looking out for his girlfriend. The incident from Halloween coupled with Kim's past has made her very panicky around certain people. She seemed to be the most anxious around Conner and Kira, but he never understood why.

"Uh, I'll ask her. I'm heading over there now." Tommy gave a 'guy hug'. "Later, Bro." He exited.

**Xxxxx**

**Eltar Condos**

Tommy walked into Kim's place. She gave him a key because he was always taking her to and from home. She deemed him worthy to have one.

The condo was a mess. Clothes, shoes, and accessories were strewn everywhere. He walked to her room, and he heard crying. He softly opened the door, careful not to scare Kim. Her body was racked with sobs, and he climbed into bed. "Baby." He tried to make his voice as soothing and gentle as possible. His strong arms enveloped her weeping body.

As time passed, her jumpy body, relaxed in his familiar arms. "To-Tommy." Kim's voice was small.

He had never heard or seen her like this. She was usually the strong, bold, stripper. Now, she was a little girl, she sounded lost, and unsure of what to do. "Yes, Beautiful." He said.

She moved to lie on her back. Tommy was lying on his side looking at her; he used his left hand to prop up his head. Her eyes were puffy, her nose was running, and the little bit of makeup she had was smudged. He used his right thumb to wipe off the remnants of her makeup. Kim massaged from his wrist to about three inches above. She kept caressing him, and she basked in the tender touches of his thumb.

He bent down and began to kiss her. What was meant to be a soft and gentle kiss, turned into a passionate and rough kiss. He climbed on top of her. His erection pressed harder into her pussy. He began to grind into her.

She got wet at the gesture, and her legs locked on the small of his back. She held him snugly against her. Kim broke the kiss, and she tilted her neck to the side. Tommy's mouth began to graze around her neck. He licked leisurely onto her pulse points. He kissed, nibbled, and sucked everywhere around her neck too. His teeth was used to vaguely bite.

Moaning, Kim used her hands to grab his face. They continued their hot kissing. Their tongues sensually slapped around in each other's mouths. Their kissing turned frantic, and Tommy's penis was strained in his pants. He needed to be buried inside of her. Topaz pools and chocolate brown eyes met, and there was a consensus.

Quickly, they tore each other's clothes off. Now her bedroom looked more like her living room. Clothes were all over the place, and while on their knees, they began to continue their kissing battle. She wanted a different position. Usually, their positions were missionary, or her on top. Not right now, she wanted to subservient. She needed him to do this to her.

Her back was facing him. Tommy's brows furrowed. He had no clue what she wanted done. "Kim."

"No speaking. Enter from behind." Kim directed. She spread her legs for him, and she placed her ass higher in the air.

He grabbed his cock, and he massaged it from her asshole down the slit of her moistened pussy. He slowly brought it back up. _Bingo. _He thought as he finally found her hole, the _right _hole. He positioned his head at the cusp.

Kim felt his head, and she knew in this position she could feel **everything**. Her head was resting on it's right side. Her arms were dangling off the bed's edge. She waited for him, or did she? Forcefully, Kim rocked her hips back. His dick reached the hilt inside of her. "Fuckkkkk."

"Shit!" Tommy cursed at that solitary, erotic motion. He placed his hands on her hips, bracing himself for the next move.

She seductively smirked, and she moved back and forth on his cock. The sounds of his dick hitting her moisture echoed in the bedroom. Kim continued her motions. "Yes, fuck, I love it." She grasped the sheets and scrunched them at the feeling.

Tommy's fingers dug into her hips. He couldn't stay stagnant any longer; he rocked in and out of her himself. He set the pace. It was rougher than hers. He fucked her pussy. "Shit… Kim… you feel fucking good." His dick scratched her insides with pleasure. Her wetness was uncontrollable, and he saw her thick, white liquid encompassing his cock. That was gratifying.

"More." She managed to rasp out. She switched to the true doggy position- on all fours, her hands, palm down, and her knees resting on the bed.

He gave it to her. His hips roughly pounded against her ass, while she rocked her hips against him urgently. They were _fucking_. There was no doubt about that. Her climax was coming.

"Oh… fuck…" She screamed as the arousal kept hitting her body like a speeding car. "I'm cumming." She came upon his dick with full force, and her body shook at the motion, but he didn't stop. With her body was still shaking, he didn't give her leniency. His finger found her clit. He began to use his thumb and index finger to massage it. "Damnnn… fuck, ah." Her body thrashed around a bit.

"I'm far from cumming." He stated with bravado. He continued his thrusting inside of her. Her cum re-entered her with every powerful insertion of his dick. "I love you." He yanked her hips against him, so he continued hitting her hilt at a maddened pace.

"Oh… God…" Her mouth revealed again. The feeling was indescribable. "I love you." She yelped with passion.

"Again." He commanded through gritted teeth. Her pussy fucked his dick amazingly. This position was different and somewhat domineering. He loved this, and he wanted her to be in charge like this often. Each stroke he gave her made her weak in the knees, and she could barely hold herself up. Literally, he was fucking her brains out. Nothing was articulated correctly in Kim's mind.

His rocking motions obstructed her notions. The sensitivity of her clit was nearby. "I want more." Kim sexually whimpered, and she looked over her shoulder at him.

Momentarily he stopped, and he grabbed her head and kissed her deeply. She cried in pleasure at his tongue and mouth sucking on hers. Again, the kiss was rough, and he ruled it. He broke it, and he continued ramming his dick into her. She bucked at the force, and she came all over again. Her body slightly shook at the feeling that was dispersing through her body. "Oh my… fuck." She shouted.

He bent down and kissed her shoulder blade. "I'm almost there." He whispered hotly. Kim nodded. He took out his dick, and he saw all of her cum present. She turned around to see, and she opened her mouth and began to slurp up the cum. He looked down, and he watched as she began to suck his dick clean. "Shit." He moaned softly at her mouth's movements. If she continued, he would bust in her mouth. He didn't want that. "Turn around." He ordered. She did. Within a second, he found her opening. He positioned himself, and in one swift move his entire length pressed inside of her.

"Ahhhh." Kim's knees buckled. She held on to her sheets, and she felt the long, deep strokes. "Handsome, cum please." She begged, knowing her body couldn't take much more.

Faster, his rocks hit against her thighs. He grabbed her shoulders to pull her onto his dick farther. He kept hitting her hilt at a jarring speed. "Fuck… ah..." He was about to cum in her. Thrusting roughly, his cum was building. The churning feeling was there, and he finally, after a few more minutes, busted inside of her. His body convulsed at the feeling. He moaned at the sensation. "Fuck, Kim." He stayed in her.

"About time." Kim breathlessly said. Her pussy was hurting. She had _never_ been fucked like that, but she loved it. She loved that he did it. The stripper touched her clit, and she almost came again. "Tommy."

"Yeah." He lazily said.

"I love you." She declared with pride.

"I love you too." He pulled out of her. "Come on, let's take a shower." His girlfriend nodded. He helped her into the bathroom, and he began the water. "What was wrong?" He referenced the crying from earlier. The water was warm enough, so they entered the stall. Tommy placed her under the shower head, and he began to wash her hair.

Kim looked up. "I was packing when I realized-" she swallowed the lump in her throat. "It's my Mom's anniversary of her death."

He was shocked, and he looked down at her. "I'm sorry." He genuinely said to her. He hugged her, and they were both under the trickles of water. Her tiny body cried against his chest. "Hey, everything's going to be okay." He kissed her on the lips.

"I know I've always hated this time of year." Kim confessed. Tommy's fingers rubbed her head with shampoo. "I hate that she's still not here."

He hated to pull the religion card. "You know, she's always with you in spirit." He informed.

Kim didn't believe him, but she decided to accept it. "Do you really believe that?"

"Yes."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Why did my family not care for me?" Her issues with that were still unresolved. That led her to be with random men that used and abused her. She needed comfort from a man. "Am I a bad person?" Her harmless, doe, brown eyes looked up at him.

"You aren't a bad person." Tommy answered her. As for her family, Tommy knew he wouldn't mind to give them a piece of his mind. Kim's been through a lot since her mother's passing. The stories Kim's told him; he knew she's been through too much. All of that led to her using Oxycontin. "Just know,_ I_ love you."

In silence, they showered together. After about 20 more minutes, they got out the bathroom. Kim began to put lotion on herself. She lathered her body in the scent of 'Love Spell' by Victoria Secret's.

In his towel, Tommy sat on the bed, and he looked at her. "Do you still want to go to Angel Grove?" He questioned her.

"I want to." Kim stated, and she smiled at him. "I want to meet your parents." She knew he grew up differently than she did, and she wanted to see what it was like.

"They will like you."

Kim sighed. "How do you know?" Nervousness hinted in her voice.

"We will keep our secret lives separate. Don't worry about your life as a stripper, or your old drug addiction coming into any topic of conversation. Okay?" Tommy was determined to protect her at all costs.

She got up. "I believe you." She kissed him on the lips and began to pack. "Tommy, can you get out some of my regular t-shirts from the drawer?" He nodded, and she left to get some things from the living room.

Tommy got up, and he started to thoroughly rummage through her drawers. He didn't find anything that looked decent enough for Catholic parents. The third drawer showed promise, but there was something else occupying the drawer. He took out the little baggy. It had several pills inside. At first, Tommy thought they were birth control pills, but he remembered Kim gets the Depo shot. He gently opened the top of the baggy, and he looked at the pills. The circular pills, some were green, others were white, had the number '80' on one side, and the letters 'OC' on the other. He knew what these were, and there were no words to describe what he felt. His body sat in an arrested state.

Kim walked back into her room. "Handsome, did you-" Her movements were fixated at what she saw. Tommy was holding her bag of Oxycontin. Her secret-secret stash. She wanted to keep_ that_ private from him. She cursed under her breath. He was _never_ supposed to find these. "Tommy."

His cold glare faced her. "What the fuck?" Tommy held up the bag for her. He shook his head. "You fucking said you were done with the drug life. Marijuana is one thing, but _these_ can fucking kill you." Tommy's voice was singed with venom. His eyes weren't any better because they were stabbing her body. "Is that what you want?" Kim shook her head, almost afraid he would leave her. He got up, and his 5'11" body towered over hers. "Fucking answer me Kim. Goddamn it answer me." He threw the bag heatedly on her nightstand.

She flinced at the sound of them hitting against the wall. Tears came down her face, and she looked down at the ground. "You-you weren't supposed to find those."

He bitterly laughed. "That makes it better to have then?" He couldn't believe it. "Have you been using again?"

"No." Kim answered her shoe.

With his fingers, he forced Kim to look at him. Her eyes were red from the tears, and her nose was runny again. "Are you using again?" He slowly repeated the question.

She swallowed as she looked into his eyes. It hurt her so much to know that he was disappointed in her. "I-I-I've used again, yes." Her voice shook at the admission.

His eyes turned black. "Kim, how could you!" He yelled at her. The picture his mind and heart had painted of her was better than drug use. He can handle her smoking weed and cigarettes and drinking alcohol, but smoking Oxycontin that was really too much.

"It's not all the time!" She defended herself. "Since, I've known you it's only been twice. That's it." She placed her hand on his shoulder.

He shook off her hand. "Twice?" He stared at her. "Once again, is that supposed to make everything fucking better?"

"No."

"Then, why?" He demanded with anger. "Why the fuck do you need to do this shit?"

She was taken aback by his anger. This side of Tommy was new to her, and she was positive no one else has seen this side of him. "You don't know what I go through every single day!" She screamed back at him. "You don't know how depressed I get, or how much I beat myself up every day for what's gone on in my life." She looked at him with anger. Her tone equaled his. "When I get to the point of needing and wanting it, I do it. I smoke the pills!" She finally confessed her double life to him. Tommy shook his head. Kim sniffled. "The only thing that's gone right in my life is_ you_!" She pointed at him. Their eyes rallied each other's. "Tommy, I love you, and you know that. But, the relationship I have with Oxycontin is greater than love sometimes." She let that sink in.

He exhaled deeply. "So, you're addicted again?" He choked out. "After everything, Kim, what about us?"

"I love you, and I will always love you." She declared once again. The tears fell faster, and she loudly sniffled. "I wanted to smoke today, oh God, when I realized it was my mom's anniversary I wanted to. But I didn't because you came, and you were by my side."

"What if I hadn't come?"

"I would've probably used." Kim bluntly stated. She grabbed his hand, and she tugged it. He was forced to look at her. "I didn't though, and it's because you came here. You are with me, and when I'm with you, I feel my strongest." She kissed him passionately.

Tommy could taste the saltiness of her tears with the kiss. God, he loved her so much. He really did, and he was happy he prevented her from smoking. However, he was very nervous about the next time a feeling to use would overcome her. What would happen when he wasn't there?

"I'm sorry I should've told you." Kim profusely apologized for her actions. She took deep breaths to calm down. Her doe, brown eyes looked into his eyes. "Don't leave me, please don't." She really couldn't handle him leaving her.

"I could never leave you, even if I tried." He confessed honestly. He held her tighter against him. "Kim, I'm going to flush those pills down the toilet." He warned her.

Kim nodded against his chest. She was thankful her backup bag of pills were hidden somewhere else.

**Xxxxx**

**Oliver Residence**

**Angel Grove, California**

"Sorry, Bro, I should've told you I left early." Tommy pulled up to his parent's house. "Yeah, I know, but I came in to get my things, and that was it. Kim and I decided to hit the road."

"_Bro, it's all good. Trini and I needed to get on the road anyways." Jason elaborated further. "Hopefully, we can all have a night together before school starts."_

Tommy grabbed for Kim's left hand, and he kissed it. She sweetly smiled at him. "I'm sure it will happen, I'm back home, now."

"_Good luck, I know Kim gets nervous around people, but she should be fine. Tell her I say 'hi'." _

"Jason says, 'hi'." Tommy whispered.

"Tell him, 'hello'." Kim replied. She really did like Jason, Conner, and Rocky. She found the guys to be really sweet.

"She says, 'hello'." His voice got louder. "I guess we will see you in five days or so?"

"_Yeah, guess so. By the way, Bro, if you and Kim are going to fuck, do it like late at night. That way, your parental units won't hear."_

Tommy rolled his eyes, even though he was going to take that advice to heart. "Later."

"_Bye." Jason hung up. _

Tommy looked at Kim. Earlier in the day, there were a lot of emotions running rampant between them. Tommy flushed the pills down the toilet. Kim watched, and she wished her need for smoking Oxycontin could be flushed away easily. Things between the boyfriend and girlfriend were a lot better. He apologized for yelling at her. After she was packed, they left for his dorm. The college student grabbed his stuff, and they hit the road. After a four hour drive, they were in Angel Grove.

Kim took a deep breath. She looked at the one story home. It was very nice, white picket fence, groomed front yard, the yard was decorated with different color flowers. She saw the pink and white roses. She, also, saw the crosses that decorated the outside. She felt intimidated by them.

"Come on, Beautiful." Tommy opened up their doors. Kim hopped out, and Tommy grabbed their bags from the back. He brought one suitcase, while Kim brought three. He smiled at that. She walked behind him as they walked towards the door.

"Tommy, do I look okay?" Kim straightened out her outfit. She had on a lightweight, pink, long sleeved Henley, it was button up, and she wore a black camisole underneath. Her jeans tucked into her beige colored boots. Her hair rested comfortably on some of her back. This was the complete opposite of her time as Geo.

Tommy nodded. "You look nice." He bent down to kiss her, and they were caught up in the kiss.

Mary Beth Oliver opened the door to greet her son. The sight that greeted her was almost shocking. She loudly gasped.

That broke the kiss between Tommy and Kim. Both had a 'deer-caught-in-headlights' expression at the matriarch of the Oliver household.

"Hi Mom." Tommy sheepishly greeted with a smile. He embraced her.

Mary Beth parted. "Hello, honey." She kissed his cheek. She looked at the woman behind her son. "You must be, Kimberly."

Kim nodded. She held out her hand, expecting a handshake, but she got a hug instead. She froze at the gesture because she wasn't used to ones from a stranger, be that a woman her age or someone older. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Oliver."

Mary Beth waved her words away. "Call me, Mary Beth." She welcomed her son and his girlfriend into her home. Before walking into the living room, she did a small prayer. Then she walked inside. "Thomas!" She called out.

Tommy placed the bags by the door. He, too, did a little prayer because he knew his mom did one.

Kim wondered what the hell she was supposed to do. She ignored the gesture, and she walked inside to stay by her comfort zone, Tommy. He was seated on the couch, and so was his mother. Kim fished for the seat next to Tommy. Part of her wanted to sit on his lap, like she normally did, but she needed to make a good impression. Tommy's arm went behind her, and he brought her in closer. She smiled at the familiar motion.

Tommy's Dad, Thomas, shuffled into the living room. He saw his son for the first time in four months. "Junior!" He smiled.

"Hey, Dad." Tommy got up. He hugged him. "This is my girlfriend, Kim." He introduced them.

"Nice to meet you too, Mr. Oliver." Kim, not leaving her spot, shook his hand.

Thomas took a seat on the recliner that faced them. "How was the drive?"

"It was nice, there wasn't too much traffic." Tommy answered. He strategically placed his left hand on Kim's right thigh.

The move didn't go unnoticed by his parents. Their eyes got big at the touch. Kim noticed, and she felt really uncomfortable. She was worried she had committed a sin, on top of the other ones she had already executed.

"So, um, Kimberly, what do you do?" Mary Beth questioned with a smile. She found her son's girlfriend to be really, really gorgeous. She saw what had attracted her son to her.

Kim looked at Tommy. He nodded with the plan they came up with. "I'm a student at Reefside University." Kim committed another sin. "I'm in one of Tommy's classes- math." She hoped there weren't too many questions about school.

"Where are you from?" Thomas queried the petite woman in front of him. He gave her a warm smile. He loved that his son put himself out there.

The stripper definitely felt more comfortable around Tommy's Dad. "I was born in Paris, France. After I was born, my parents moved us out to Blue Bay Harbor, California. Then _I _moved to Reefside." Kim responded without any hesitation. She was honest with her answer. Last she knew her father, stepmother, and baby half-brother were living in Blue Bay Harbor.

"Are you thirsty?" Thomas asked them. Kim and Tommy nodded. "Come on, let's get them something to drink." Thomas and Mary Beth got up. "Excuse us." They left to the kitchen.

Kim relaxed her head on Tommy's shoulder. She stared aimlessly at the contents spread on the coffee table. They were mostly religious items. Books about Catholicism, crosses, and different cds. These people definitely worshipped Jesus Christ, while Kim definitely swore by Tommy's heavenly body. An evil glint entered her eye. Tonight, she wondered if Tommy was feeling a little devilish.

Tommy kissed Kim's temple. His parents seemed to like his girlfriend. _I wondered if Kim and I could get away with being together tonight. _He thought in his head. He really needed to be buried in her again. That new position she showed him; he really liked it. A devilish gleam was present in his eye too.

Tommy's parents returned with glasses of lemonade. "Here you go." Mary Beth placed them down.

Eagerly, Kim and Tommy took theirs. They drank with gusto. They only stopped once during the car ride. That was to put in gas, and they didn't even eat.

"Well, it's about 8 pm. We should order pizza from Tommy's favorite place." Thomas said from his spot by the kitchen.

Kim smiled. "I'd like to try that place. Tommy talks about it all the time." She told them.

"I'll place the order." Thomas took one step into the kitchen.

That left Mary Beth to talk to Tommy and Kim alone. She altered her position, and she sat in Thomas' chair.

"So, Kim, what do your parent's do?" Mary Beth fired another question.

Kim's smile faltered, and she looked at Tommy. Her face buried deeper into his chest.

Tommy protectively covered his girlfriend. "Her mom is deceased, and Kim's estranged from her family." He told the truth.

Mary Beth covered her mouth. She had no idea Kim's home life was like that. "I am so sorry, Kimberly." Mary Beth apologized sincerely. "We should say a prayer, so your mom may rest in peace. Tommy get up, so I can sit with Kim."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Tommy commented.

"And why not?"

"I don't believe in God." Kim admitted. She watched the stunned expression surface upon Mary Beth's face. "I'm in no way trying to disregard your beliefs, but I am telling you, I simply don't believe in him."

There was nothing Mary Beth could do. She couldn't flat out call Kim a fornicator, even though, in her mind she felt Kim was one. According to Mary Beth, everyone should believe in God the way she does. Anyone who doesn't, that's all bad. Tommy knew what his mom was thinking, and he hoped the confession of Kim wouldn't make her feel uneasy around Kimberly.

Thomas walked into the room, and he sat down on the other recliner. "So, what did I miss?" He saw the look of his wife, and he looked at his son, and his son's girlfriend. He had definitely missed something, but what?

"Kimberly was telling me about her home life." Mary Beth replied. "Kim's mother died- when did you she pass away, Kim?"

"She died when I was 3, so about 19 years ago." Kim answered. His parents were stunned. "Is there something wrong?"

"You're 22?" Mary Beth incredulously asked. Kim nodded. The mother's eyes floated from her son to his girlfriend. "I had no clue. Tommy?" The age different wasn't crazy. However, that put aged Kim, and now Kim was more experienced in the world. Mary Beth had been trying to protect her son from all the God-forbidding things out there.

"I must've forgetten." Tommy revealed. "Rememeber bad memory." Kim softly giggled. "When is the food coming?" Tommy questioned to take his mom's mind off of Kim's age.

"In 40 minutes, I decided that you and I should pick it up." Thomas answered. He smiled at everyone. "Kim, why don't we show you, your room."

Kim nodded solemnly, and she descended. For the past two and a half months, Kim's bed had been occupied with two, warm bodies. Now, she had to sleep in a foreign bed without her love.

Tommy got up. "Dad, can I talk to you?" He needed to get one thing straight. Thomas nodded. "Kim, sit down for a minute."

She had a feeling what Tommy had to talk to his dad about, so she sat down. With that, Kim was very thankful.

Mary Beth followed her family in the kitchen. She pondered about her son's need to all of sudden speak up on a matter. "What's going on Tommy?" Her voice rung with anger.

"Kim's going to sleep in my room." Tommy announced with confidence.

"Oh, well then, we will show her your room." Thomas obliviously mentioned. He really had no clue what Tommy was talking about, unlike Mary Beth, shocked for the fourth time tonight, had a definite clue.

The matriarch shook her head. "That will not be happening." She whispered. Tommy looked at her. "I will not have you two sleeping in the same bed that is unholy like."

Thomas was stunned by the admission.

"She will, Kim's very skittish, and she needs me." Tommy explained. He saw his mom's disproval. "Fine, Kim and I will spend our week in a hotel. We don't want to bother you." He compromised.

"Sweetie, I don't see what the problem is. It's just a bed." Thomas mused. He knew his wife was mad, but their son was a grown man. Tommy took up the responsibility for paying half the bills in the house, so he should get to say what he wants.

Mary Beth could feel tears skimming the surface of her eyes. She didn't want to lose her son, but she held on to her faith. She wasn't sure what to do. After a few minutes, she gave in. "Okay…" She sighed. Her son was growing up at a fast pace. "I will trust you and Kim aren't having sex."

_Do I lie? Yes! _"I'm saving myself for marriage." Tommy lied. He knew damn well him and Kim were going to make love.

Thomas smiled. "Put all the suitcases in your room, and we can head out to pick up the food." The dad suggested.

Tommy kissed his mom on the cheek, and he walked out.

"I don't know who he is anymore." Mary Beth muttered. Thomas held her against him. He kissed the side of her temple, while she massaged his hand.


	13. Chapter 13 Intimacy

**A/N: **_Woohoo, another chapter, and I got a job. =) One week of looking, and I got one. _

**Mini Summary-** Kim and Mary Beth talk, Someone acts overbearing, and of course sexual contact.

**Chapter 13- Intimacy**

**Xxxxx**

**Angel Grove **

Tommy and his dad left to pick up dinner. A shy, nervous Kimberly stayed in the living room with his mom. Mary Beth looked at Kim with wariness. There was something about the woman, who had stolen her son's heart; that she found to be unlikeable. Red flags were erupted left and right. One, Kim didn't believe in God. Two, Tommy practically demanded they stay in the same bed. Three, she sensed Kim to be a mysterious person. Mysteriousness was definitely a bad quality.

Kim's eyes concentrated on the ceiling more than Mary Beth's face. Honestly, she knew Mary Beth was hurling daggers at her. After Tommy had informed her they would be staying in the same room, she knew that his mom was irate about the situation.

"You have a nice home." Kim broke the silence.

Mary Beth looked at the petite woman. "Thank you." She smiled politely at Kim. Then, she got serious. "Kimberly." Kim's eyes got acquainted with Mary Beth's. "If I may know, how did your mother pass away?" She was hoping it wasn't by murder, drug overdose, or alcoholism, or some other sinful situation.

The stripper grew small. Maybe as small as a baby mouse. "Ovarian cancer." She replied, knowing that was still a hard topic for her.

"I'm very sorry to hear that, and she passed away when you were young?" Mary Beth's heart did break for Kim, but in her mind, Kim wasn't the right girl for her son. She was trying to dig deep into Kim's character.

Kim nodded. "I was only three."

"What about your father, siblings?"

"My Dad remarried after she passed. He and his new wife had a baby, and I was just _there._" Kim had an inkling this woman was trying to find something in her past to use against her. It's obvious she was very overprotective of Tommy.

"What do you mean there?" Mary Beth crossed her right leg over her left, and her upper body leaned in.

"You don't like me, do you?" Kim read Mary Beth's body language.

Her boyfriend's mother gasped at her accusation. "I do…" She felt the heat of the spotlight on her. This was something she didn't expect to hear.

"Mrs. Oliver, you don't have to lie. I know you don't." Kim kept her voice neutral, even though in her head she wanted to scream at the woman. "I love Tommy, and I wouldn't do anything to hurt him." Besides lying about _my_ double life, Kim spoke to herself.

The other woman crossed her arms over her chest, and she gently reclined back in her seat. A grin was beginning to grace the corners' over her mouth. "You love him?" That statement seemed like a mouthful. "You don't love him."

"What?" Kim huffed out in shock. This woman, who seemed to scream 'love Jesus' or 'preach to God', turned into the fucking devil in three point five seconds.

"You heard me; you- don't- _love_- Tommy." She articulated slowly for her. She watched as her son's girlfriend's face turned really red. Not because she was blushing, but it was because of anger. "You may have fooled my son, but I know what kind of woman you are."

"And what's that?" Kim challenged at the older woman. Her blood was reaching the temperature of the sun.

"You are the devil, and you are corrupting him. You are hiding things from him and everyone else. That's why you haven't spoken to your father in so long. It's because you are ashamed of yourself. You feed off on Tommy because he acts like the father never had. That's why he demanded you sleep in the same room as him." Mary Beth bluntly stated. She all of a sudden gained confidence. Now, that her son wasn't there, Mary Beth could speak her mind openly.

The words sunk into the pit of Kim's stomach. She felt ill. Those words were like verbal punches to Kim's body. "I don't think I should be here." Kim's shaky voice said.

"You are right." Mary Beth agreed with her on one thing.

"Excuse me." Kim hastily grabbed her purse, and she ran outside the home. The tears fell wildly. She had no clue where she was going, but as long as she was away from the _devil_ that's where she needed to be.

Fifteen minutes later, Tommy and Thomas had arrived back at the house with dinner. They were chuckling, and smiling. Their bond was really strong, and they missed each other.

Tommy looked around the living room. No one was in there, so he walked into the kitchen. He saw his mom there. "Mom, where's Kim?"

Mary Beth shrugged. "I don't know she just left." Not caring to elaborate that _she_ drove the woman out the house with malice. She smiled at her family. This was how it was supposed to be. "Wow, look at all this good food."

Thomas and Tommy looked at her. Something must've happened.

"What do you mean 'she just left'?" Tommy's voice crept onto the anger scale.

"Sweetie, she said 'excuse me', and she walked out." She grabbed the plates from the cupboard. She held three, dinner, sized plates. Like nothing was wrong in the world, she placed the plates on the table.

"You let her walk out?" Thomas asked in disbelief. "She doesn't know this place."

"Thomas, she's a big girl, she can handle herself." Mary Beth commented.

"You forced her out." Tommy stated with spite. He shook his head. "How could you!" He yelled at her, for the first time in his life. Mary Beth and Thomas were stunned. "No, don't give me that face mom. I can't believe you."

"She's influencing you, Tommy. I don't like it, and I don't like her." Mary Beth confessed, fully.

Her husband was surprised that she would let their son's girlfriend, who was unfamiliar with the streets around Angel Grove, leave like that. "Have you no heart?"

"What!" Mary Beth was surprised by her husband's question. "Of course I have a heart."

"No, you don't." Tommy stated. He ran out the house. One mission was on his mind, and that's to find Kim. Tommy hoped Kim had gone in the direction he was going because it was the way to Angel Grove Park. There were certain spots there, and he knew Kim would find that place relaxing.

Kim stopped running. She used the back of her hand to wipe her tears. The area she stopped in, there was something calming about it. The expanse water, the stone, rocks, the grandeur trees, she loved it. The moonlight cascaded upon the ripples in the lake. A smile formed upon her mouth. She descended on the rocks, and she brought her knees to her chest, almost protecting herself from anything. In her purse, Kim grabbed the cigarettes. She fired up one. Then, she froze. Someone's eyes were surveying her back. She got up, and she inhaled her cigarette, and she twirled to face _him._

He opened his arms widely for her, waiting to hold her to him. She ran into his chest, and he covered her. "It's okay, Kim." He kissed the top of her head.

She looked up, and she stood on her tippy toes. Kim's mouth engulfed his with love. The searing kiss was sweet. His hands were caressing her back as he kissed her back. His tongue slinked around hers snugly.

"I love you, Tommy. I do." Kim proclaimed with bravado. She dropped her cigarette to the ground, and she squished it with the tip of her boot. "Don't think I don't. Please." She shook her head, while she looked down.

"Who said, you didn't love me?" Tommy obliviously asked his girlfriend.

Kim wasn't sure whether or not to answer that. She didn't want to make him upset, and she didn't want his mother to think any less of her than she does, as of right now, but she didn't want to lie to him either. To say she was in a pickle was to say the least.

"Your mom." Kim revealed.

Tommy's body tensed. His mom barely met Kim an hour and a half ago, and she was able to make Kim_ this_ miserable. Not to mention, she filled Kim's head with mistruths. Tommy had a pickle of his own- his mom and Kim. Which one would he side with?

"Shit." Tommy cursed. "Don't believe her. What matters is what I believe. I know your feelings for me are true." Tommy comforted. He kissed her again.

"What now?" Kim wondered.

He looked at her. "Do you want to stay at my parent's house, or do you want to go to a hotel?"

"The money's not an issue." Both had their extensive bank accounts. "They're probably all booked. I don't want to ruin your vacation with your family, and I'm going to suck it up." She figured she needed tough skin with his mom. That's what she was going to do. And, to spite his mother, she was going to ride Tommy like there was no tomorrow.

"Are you really willing to stay in the same vicinity as my mom?" Tommy was shocked, but it reinforced why he loved Kim. He took his girlfriend's purse, and he began to fish for a cigarette. Once he found one, he handed the bag back to her.

Kim smiled with relief. Tommy hadn't ventured into her purse further. She ignited the flint to expose the flame.

Tommy inhaled. He saw Kim's head bob up and down. He couldn't wait for her to do that to him. "I'll have a talk with my mom."

"Tommy, I don't want you and your mom to have animosity with each other." Kim's hand softly touched his forearm.

"We won't."

**30 Minutes Later. . . **

Mary Beth had been peering out the front window. Worry was plastered across her face. "Where is he?"

"Don't you mean, 'where are they'?" Thomas Oliver looked up from the newspaper. At that moment, he was rather disgusted with his wife.

She looked over her shoulder, at her husband. She slightly glared at him. "I don't want her back here."

He closed the newspaper abruptly. "Mary Beth, face it, she's going to be here. Our son has so much love for her, and I have no doubt she has love for him. I can't believe you told her she didn't love Junior." He got up from his spot, and he walked up to his wife. "What they feel, aren't child-like feelings; these are adult feelings, almost intimate like husband and wife."

"How do you know?" Mary Beth's she aruged. Even though, she sighed because she knew her husband was in the right. Yes, she was in the wrong, but as a mother, she felt the need to protect her son.

"Have you spoken to Junior?" He questioned her.

"How can I! All of a sudden he's so busy, and he's always with her. It's like there isn't any time for me." Mary Beth cried.

"I take that as a no. Well, don't judge Kimberly before you get to know her. You haven't heard or seen the way he describes her. Our son is so happy, but _you_ choose not to accept it."

They heard the doorknob beginning to unlock. The parents went to sit in the living room.

Tommy and Kim cautiously walked inside. "Mom, Dad." He called out. Kim followed up his rear. Her hand was firmly held into his hand.

"In the living room." Thomas yelled out. He saw the forms of his son and his girlfriend walking in. He smiled at them. "How are you feeling, Kimberly?"

"I-I-I'm fine." Kim stuttered. She was a little taken aback by Thomas' sincerity. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact the dad wasn't judging her, while a mom should be the one the more understanding of the two. It baffled Kim to the max.

Mary Beth wanted to be the bigger person, and she wanted her son to know that. She got up from her spot. "Kimberly, I would like to apologize for my actions and words. They were completely unnecessary, and I shouldn't have accused you of such things." She heard everything her husband said, but she still held onto her thoughts like a lifeline. Things needed to be copacetic for the Thanksgiving holiday.

Thomas smiled, while Kim found her fake. She accepted the apology for Tommy's sake. Tommy suspected his mom was acting, but he left it alone. There needed to be some peace in the house.

"Thank you, Mrs. Oliver." Kim held out her hand, but Mary Beth enveloped the woman into a hug. She rigidly wrapped her arms around her. This hug was definitely different than the first one she was given.

"Come on." Tommy broke the hug. His body brushed against his mom slightly.

"Tommy." His mom stopped him. She sniffed her son. Tommy and Kim looked at one another. They were wondering if the cigarette smoke was still present. All of a sudden, their faces began to feel hot under the pressure. "The perfume, what kind of perfume is that?"

"Juicy Couture: Viva La Juicy." Kim answered with a smile. She was thankful the perfume masked the strong smell of the smoke.

He smiled at his parents. Tommy led Kim into the kitchen. He wished there was a beer in the fridge he could take, but there wasn't. _Fuck my life._ He thought to himself. He ushered Kim to her chair, and he made two plates. He didn't want Kim to lift a single finger.

Pampered, that's all Kim thought about. She smiled at him. She watched as he got her a can of Coke. He sat with her. They began to eat. Now, they felt comfortable. This was reminiscent of times at Kim's place. They enjoyed cooking and eating dinner together.

Tommy smiled at her warmly and admiringly. He gently placed his hand on her knee.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kim blushed at the way his eyes were staring at her. She took another bite. This pizza was some of the best she had tasted.

"I want to tell you, that I'll be there for you no matter what. I know earlier we had our fight, but _I'll always be there for you_." Tommy genuinely updated her.

Kim looked at him sideways. "No matter what?" She had to know if he was serious. He nodded. Kim kept that in her memory bank. "_No matter what, I'll be there for you_." She openly stated.

Thomas heard their little talk. Kim was good for Tommy in his opinion. He walked away to get ready for bed.

"What are Jason and Rocky's girlfriends like?" Kim queried. She guessed they were very pretty, but she needed to know their character. There was nothing wrong with Kira, but she had the potential to know something about Kim's previous life.

Tommy chuckled. "I couldn't talk to them much because you know." He winked at her. He saw the recognition on Kim's face. He nodded so. They began to laugh.

Kim placed a hand over her mouth. "Really?" She removed her hand. "That makes sense though. I mean, it had been what- three months without it?"

"Hey, now all this week, they'll be able to make up for lost time." Tommy figured. "Are you done?" Kim gave him her plate. As he placed the plates in the sink, Tommy thought of something. He walked back to Kim. "Did you bring something?"

She knew what he was talking about, and she shook her head. "It's not like Adam would make a stop down here." She wasn't going to share her pills, _but _she knew something they could do. "Tomorrow, we will find the closest-" Kim looked around to make sure his parents weren't near. "-smoke shop."

Tommy nodded. He liked smoking salvia. "Let's go on a beer run, then." He knew that would suffice. _Perks of having an older girlfriend. _

They got up, and they began to get ready to leave. Mary Beth stumbled upon them getting ready. She furrowed her brows.

"Where are you going?" She tried to remain as calm as possible.

"Uh-uh-uh…" Tommy stammered, while trying to make up a lie.

Kim knew his brain was void of lies. Seemingly, it was simpler to lie- not in front of your mother. In her head, she laughed at him. "Mrs. Oliver." Both, Tommy and his mother, looked at her. "I need to grab _things_ to take care of a feminine problem." She was a great actress.

"Oh." Mary Beth knew those needs were necessary. Kim probably needed tampons, and she only had pads. "Just be home at an appropriate time." She left them with those words.

"What the hell did you say?" He quietly asked when he noticed his mom was out of earshot.

"Baby, it's a woman thing." She winked at him. They eagerly rushed out the door.

**2 Hours Later. . . **

Mary Beth acted as warden. She was sitting securely in the recliner. She stared at the door, waiting for her son to come home. That's all she wanted. She wanted him home, safely. Like a cauldron, her mind conjured different thoughts. They were all bad of course.

Kim and Tommy walked in smiling and laughing. Kim was thankful for big purses. She had plenty of liquor stashed in there.

"Where have you two been?" Mary Beth was keen on knowing. She saw Kim's Wal-Mart bags, but she saw her son holding a box. She was confused. "What's that?"

"It's a mini fridge, I saw one at the store, so I bought it. It's going to be great in my dorm room." Tommy lied through gritted teeth. His mind was more relaxed after the little rendezvous they had in his truck.

"Sweetie, did you need to bring that thing in here?" Mary Beth questioned innocently.

Tommy nodded. _It's for the alcohol we just bought. _"Yes, I wanted to test it out." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night."

"Tommy." Mary Beth, once again, stopped him. Both workers at KO-35 Girls stopped in their tracks. They turned to look at her. "It took 2 hours to shop at Wal-Mart?"

"The first Wal-Mart we went to, they didn't have the mini fridge that was on sale." Kim lied through gritted teeth. "We went to the second one, and we finally found it there. Then, I began to look at the clothes, and I was caught up. However, I was able to find some clothing. Did you want to see?" Kim held up her shopping bags with a smile.

The story was plausible. "Alright, good night you two." She needed to keep her ears clean, so she could listen out for those two, just in case

Kim and Tommy walked into his room.

This was the first time Kim got a really good look at his bed. Her eyes perused everything. There were pictures of him with his martial arts trophies. His baby and school pictures were there as well. Achievement awards for science, karate, and _church_. She took a double look at that. Tommy, in his Sunday best, from birth to now. She smiled at his long hair.

When she saw those pictures, all Kim thought of was _stability._ She understood his mother's protectiveness, even though it turned her off. Yet, Tommy had a loving family. His parents hadn't abandoned him. They encouraged him to pursue something, whether it was martial arts or church, they stood by him. That's something that was missing from Kim's life. She looked at his full bed. The comforter was red, white, and black. His pillows were of that same color scheme. His computer desk was black, but his chair was green. She wondered why it was like that. She smiled as she watched him hook up the fridge.

"Beautiful, hand me the bottles."

Kim took out the bottles from her purse. She was able to fit two bottles of Smirnoff vodka in her purse. She also withdrew a six pack of Bud Light. Yes, her purse was that _big_. In the Wal-Mart bags were some clothes, but she also bought cranberry juice. She gave that to him, and he placed everything, but two bottles of Bud Light in the fridge. They felt complete.

Tommy opened the bottles for them. He made sure to lock his door too. "I can't wait to be back in you." He smirked.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Handsome, please, let my pussy rest for a little bit." She reminisced about the previous hour. He rammed his dick so far in her. She must've climaxed three times, and she liked the spontaneity of it. A gleam was in her eye, he just stopped the car at Angel Grove Park. He laid her down on the seat, and he did his thing. Kim found his control to be very sexy. And then, a sexy thought spoiled her brain. She knew how to get him back. The chair would definitely come in handy.

He chuckled at the begging. "Is Andros okay with us taking the week off?" Tommy had no clue why he hadn't thought of that earlier.

"Yeah." Kim swallowed a swig of her beer. "Don't worry, he understands everything. He's even paying us for our leave."

_Well, that's good to know. _Tommy's inner thoughts, thought. He was falling more and more in love with his job.

There was a knock on his room door. Tommy and Kim looked at each other, and they began to scramble to place things away. After they felt they were clear of wrongdoing, Tommy opened the door steadily. It was his mom.

She walked in. "What do you think of your room?" Her smile was as sweet as honey. She circled around. "I kept it just the way you like it. What do you think?"

The stripper couldn't believe his mom. She was so overbearing. Not to mention, this woman could rival Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde.

Tommy was able to echo his girlfriend's thoughts. _What the fuck? Now, I wished there was an opening in a hotel somewhere. _He rolled his eyes discreetly. He gave a fake smile. "Thanks mom, you're the greatest."

"Yes, I am." Mary Beth praised herself. She took a look at Kim. "Are you sure, you don't want to take the room, the _farthest_ one, _down _the hall?" She needed to forbid this rooming situation.

"I'm positive. I'd feel more comfortable sleeping in the same bed as Tommy." Kim softly answered. Mary Beth had the ability of choosing who and who can't stay at her house. _But!_ And that's a big _but, _Tommy would be coming right with her, if she needed to leave.

At a loss, Mary Beth sighed. She gave a hug to Tommy. "Good night." She said again. She closed the door.

Tommy immediately locked it.

"What the fuck is up with your mom?" Kim quietly hissed. That was the woman that made Kim want to smoke something harder.

Tommy shrugged. "Don't let her get to you. Even, I'm beginning to get annoyed with her. Let's pretend we are in your condo. Just resting, and it's only us." Tommy tried to ease the intense situation. He gave her peck on the neck. The softness was nice, and then he bit her neck.

Kim moaned at the love his teeth began to show her. She kept her neck open for him. His ruggedness shined through with this cue. "Yes..." Escaped from her mouth. She lounged in his touches, as his fingers pressed into her. He began to massage her. Luxury, reverberated throughout Kim's shivers. He always made her feel loved. "I love you, Tommy." Kim announced.

He stopped, and he looked down at her. "I love you _more._" He considered her stunned expression.

As a stripper, there weren't too many things that shocked her. Kim's had those admirers that worshipped her. Some have proposed, others have given her things- car, jewelry, furniture, or any other material items she needed. With Tommy, she felt special, and she was never used to that. He was a manly figure in her life, but he was also her lover. She had never experienced a love like his. "Make love to me." She requested. Her little act she wanted to do to him could wait.

"I will." He grabbed their beer. He handed one to Kim. They continued to drink, while looking at each other. He felt daring tonight, probably because he was going to have sex in his parent's house, and with them in the house. The thought of it was thrilling to him. He wanted to fucking _spite _his mom for what he had put Kim through.

Kim wondered what thoughts were frolicking in that vast mind of his. She studied the man in front of her. Like Kim, Tommy looked at her, speculating what was going on in her head.

"Ready?" He asked her. She nodded. They positioned their empty beer bottles on his desk. He opened his desk drawer, and he took out a hair tie. Those were his old ones from his 'long-hair' days. He gave it to Kim.

She questioningly took it, and she put her hair up. Thinking that's what he wanted her to do.

There was a method to his madness. Stone faced, he took off Kim's pink Henley, and he took off her spaghetti strapped top. In her bra and jeans, Tommy unclasped Kim's pink, laced bra to disclose the perfect breasts he loved so much. Kim stood as still as a statue, while he undressed her. On his knees, Tommy unbuttoned Kim's pants. He began to unzip them. Traces of their earlier session was present, but he didn't care. Kim lifted her sock-covered feet, one at a time, so he could take off her jeans. Standing in her sexy, black, boyshorts and socks, Tommy decided to take off her socks. Once her pedicured feet were shown, he took off her boyshorts. A completely naked Kim stood before him.

"Tommy?" Her voice sounded confused because she was.

Tommy began to undress. He did it within a minute. His bare, chiseled chest, toned legs, and beefed up arms were the picture of perfection in his girlfriend's eyes. He beckoned with a finger for her to come to him. She obeyed, and he kissed her on the lips, deeply. He picked her up, and he hoisted her on his mouth. Kim's legs dangled over his shoulders, and her underarms were supported by his muscular hands, while her head dropped behind her.

"Shit." Kim said under her breath. Tommy's tongue enveloped her clit. He sucked on it. She rocked her hips against his mouth. He ate her with eagerness. In between her folds, Tommy's tongue explored it. She tasted unbelievable. He moved her up, so he could find her hole. Tommy's tongue fucked it with passion. "Oh… my." She was pleased with his newfound skill and position. His mouth catered to her wetness like nothing else. Her legs clenched around his neck. Each powerful stroke of his tongue caused her to slightly convulse upon him.

Tommy knew this position would get her off. He unrelentingly tasted her. Knowing she couldn't hold it in any longer, Tommy's tongue flicked her clit tautly. Her thighs trembled at the motion.

"To-Tommy…" Kim repeated his name. Her bud was getting sensitive. She was about to… "Oh fuck!" Kim quickly stifled her moans with her mouth. She bucked at the pleasurable feeling. "Yes, yes, yes." Reiterated from her lips, while she bit down on them. Continually, he kept eating her with gusto. "God, fuck, yes, I'm… cumming!" Kim's body shook on his face.

He sucked all of the juices out of her. His strength was obscene, as he flipped Kim downward. Her mouth was positioned at his _lower_ head. Kim's mouth opened, and she used her hands to get a hold of it. She began to suck on it, and then she bobbed, what looked like, side to side. His body sustained this pose.

Tommy began to eat her out again. She lost concentration on the task at hand. His tongue was that formidable. To make it equal, Tommy stopped. "Continue." He ordered. She listened, but whimpered that he stopped. She began to lick his head. Her mouth did a corkscrewing motion as it was filled with his dick. She felt his tongue feasting on her again. The sense of the blood rushing to her brain was absent. Both were getting their needs met from the upward 69 position.

"When I put you down, lie on the bed." Tommy gently placed her down. She followed his directions, somewhat hard because of her wobbliness. Sweat was already pouring down his body. He had to use a lot of muscle, but it was worth it. His penis was hard as a rock, and Kim came once. He was ready to make her do it again. He saw her resting on the bed, and he knew their activities of the _whole _day was wearing down on her. He placed a finger in her pussy, and he started to gently build up the moisture.

Kim bit down on her lip. She couldn't believe everything that's happened today, but everything was worth it because of the man in front of her. She smiled at him.

Tommy's knees were holding Kim's thighs up. She spread her legs for him. His head was on the verge of entering her, when there was _another _knock on the door. Tommy and Kim's eyes shot towards the door.

Mary Beth tried to open the door, but it was locked. She knocked again. "Tommy, did you or Kim need more blankets, you know since there are _two _bodies on that bed?" She waited for his reply.

"No, we don't." Tommy's penis was shrinking.

"Do you two need something to drink?" She was stalling as much as she can.

Kim softly giggled. This situation was comical, and she noticed Tommy beginning to get smaller. She altered her position, and she began to do repeat the moves of the 69 position.

Tommy felt the licks. "Uh-uh, why don't you ask…" He was losing his mind. "Shit." His fingers were running through her hair, and his finger caught on the hair tie. Kim's brown locks flowed down her body. That shit was sexy as hell to him.

"Did you just say a curse word?" Mary Beth put her ear up to the door, trying to decipher anything.

"Ask… Dad!" Tommy groaned, but he tried to make sure it sounded like a clear statement and with no hint of sins- which was very, very hard thing to do.

Thomas shuffled down the hall. He observed his wife's ear glued to their son's door. He couldn't help, but roll his eyes. "Mary Beth." He whispered with fire. Mary Beth's head departed from the door so quickly, there was smoke trailing. "You need to get away from our son's door, right now. It is time everyone gets sleep." He strictly regimented. Mary Beth nodded, and she walked up to him. He spoke to her again with anger. "Junior is 18 years old, you need to trust him and give him respect. He is not the little boy you like to think he is."

"Why does he have the door lock? Why is he so close to Kim? I don't get it." She told her husband.

"There are some things you aren't meant to get. Tell him good night, so he knows you've gone to bed." Thomas waited.

"Good night." Mary Beth departed, finally. She left with her husband to their room. She hated the closeness between Tommy and Kim.

Repositioning himself with a thankful sigh, Tommy slowly entered his girlfriend. His penis traveled down the 'tunnel'. As he was going forward, he bent down to kiss her. They were finally connected, as his head hit the farthest point he could. He began to use a creeping pace. "Fuck." Tommy moaned on her lips. He made sure the bed under them didn't creak.

Kim's fingers were implanted on his shoulder blades. Her fingers scratched upon him, and she knew the waterfall scratches scathed his back. His soft thrusts penetrated her. "Mmm." She grunted with each movement.

Picking up his pace, Tommy latched onto Kim's left breast. He was in sync with his strokes. His tongue licking her nipple was in constant with his dick caressing her insides. Sweat was on both of them, and his body smacked against hers. The sounds echoed in the room. For a bit, Tommy stopped, making sure they weren't obvious.

After a minute, he suckled onto her right breast. That hit the spot; she was more sensitive when that breast had special attention. Kim's body slightly jumped as he continued to bury himself inside of her. "Oh, God." Kim managed to rasp as she counterthrusted against him. Instead of her fingers digging into him, she massaged them on his back.

Practically purring, Tommy began to use slow, deep strokes inside of her. He began kissing her again. He moaned inside of Kim's mouth. "I love you." Tommy almost hissed because of the feeling.

A sound was heard. In the midst of their session, they had to stop.

Not wanting to chance it, Kim knew it was time to switch. "Let me go on top." She murmured. Tommy agreed it was best. While not breaking the contact, he moved himself onto the bed. He laid, watching the most beautiful sight above him. The dim lighting he had set, radiated off Kim's body.

His cock was deeper in her. She felt it all over, and she began to circulate on his hip. "Damn… I love you." She confessed like all the other times she had before. Her hands braced his chest. She bounced up and down on him. The different position was amazing. Her right index finger stroked her clit with malice as she rode him. He grabbed onto her hips with firm pressure. He assisted her in bouncing up and down. Kim looked down at him and bit her lip to suffocate another slinking moan.

The bed began creaking loudly.

"Fuck this." Tommy pushed Kim off of him. Kim was about to climax, so she felt rather annoyed with her boyfriend. "Get on the fucking floor, I'll finish you off there."

The command made Kim hot all over again. Without hesitation, she got on the floor. Her legs opened for him. While in the center, Tommy placed Kim's legs against his chest. He made eye contact with her. A quick strike of his dick hit her _deep _inside. She wasn't prepared.

"Ahhh." Kim tried her hardest to whisper, Tommy's eager thrusting rattled her body. He doggedly entered and reentered her pussy. "Shit." Kim exhaled her breath. He commanded her body with force. "Oh fuck, Tommy." Kim praised him.

"Cum." He demanded, so he can get off. His knees dug into his floor like fire. He felt the burn.

Kim felt the burns on her back. This wasn't making love. She countered everything. "You…" She jerked against him. "Cum, first." She huffed out at him. Her legs were thrown over her, and he got deeper inside of her. He moved in and out, and he continued to hit her at the max speed. "I'm… I'm…" At this position, he found her clit with his index and middle finger. On contact, she came first.

He felt her cumming, and that drove his. He spurted into her. Several shots entered into Kim. His body began to rest on Kim's. Their foreheads were touching, while staying connected. He kissed her. "How did that feel?"

"Amazing." Kim smiled. Still, when he hit it from the back, that's when Kim came the most. She hoped it would happen again soon. "How did that feel to you?"

"It's always good." Tommy sucked on Kim's breast.

Kim held his head against her breast. "Ah..." She let out.

Finally, sated Tommy got up. He helped Kim get up too. He got out an old t-shirt, and aided Kim in wiping her off. As soon as he was done, he gave Kim a bigger shirt. She was probably too tired to place on her pajamas. Tommy put on just a pair of boxers.

He let her climb onto bed first, and then he followed. Every limb was securely wrapped around each other. Intimacy was important in their relationship, and they drifted off to sleep. They were curious as to what was going to happen tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Mary Beth sat in bed, wondering what her son was doing. She didn't have a clue about her son's sexual encounters; she just wished she could be like a fly on the wall. Staring, gawking, witnessing the meetings between them. She snuggled into her husband's side, and her sleep claimed her.


	14. Chapter 14 Emotions

**A/N: **_Poor Mary Beth, she hates Tommy's growing up. She didn't have to act like a Bitch though. Do you think she'll be able to find a comfortable place with Kim and Tommy being together?_

**Warning- **Rape is discussed in this chapter.

**Mini Summary- A thought, a flashback, and Mary Beth and Thomas argue.**

**Chapter 14- Emotions**

**Xxxxx**

**Smoke Shop**

_While the cat's away, the mice will play. _Tommy mused as Kim and him entered the smoke shop.

The time was roughly one o'clock in the afternoon. His mom had work, so that left Kim, Tommy, and his dad. Of course, his dad was the more lenient one, and Tommy simply told him of their plans for the day- take Kim out to lunch and sightseeing. His dad thought that was a wonderful idea. Obviously, before going home, she wanted to stop at the smoke shop.

Mrs. Oliver left for work with clouded thoughts. She didn't want to go in, and she even attempted to call off work. However, that wasn't possible. With Mr. Oliver not working, they needed the money really bad. Tommy's been helping every time they asked.

Kim saw the cashier. He didn't look older than 25, and he was covered in tattoos. Yet, he had the warmest smile on his face. He looked about 5'8", and he had blue eyes that were covered with eyeglasses, jet black hair, and he was rather muscular.

"Greetings." The cashier said with a smile.

Tommy warmed up to the man as well. "Hello." He greeted.

The man looked at Tommy and Kim. "What a lovely couple, you two make." He complimented.

"Thank you." Kim acknowledged. "What's your name?" There was something about the man in front of her that Kim found very soothing.

"My name is Alpha, but I go by my nickname Five." He answered and smiled at them again. "What are your names?"

Kim and Tommy told them their names. He was pleased to meet them. She began to look around. "Can I have salvia?"

"Ah, salvia divinorum." He went to look in the back. After a minute or two, he walked out with a black box. "Now, I have several packages, how much of it do you need?"

The couple spoke amongst themselves.

"I'd think about 5 grams." Tommy replied like he knew what he was talking about. Kim nodded in agreement.

"10X or the 20X?" Five wondered as he saw both packages in the box he carried out.

"20X." Kim replied. She knew it was twice as potent as the regular stuff.

Five picked the one she requested. He placed the black box in the back of the store. "Would you like to purchase a glass pipe?" He asked because he knew the perfect one for the two.

"Yes, we would." Tommy obliged, since he knew that method was easier than smoking out of a swisher.

"I was hoping you would say that." Five bent down behind the display cases.

Kim and Tommy patiently waited. Tommy held Kim from behind, and she fell deeper into his chest. She really felt Tommy was her security blanket.

After a little bit, Five ascended to face his customers. He opened the box, and he showed them the content. One unique, glass, spoon, shaped pipe was two birds. A white falcon and a pink crane soaring.

Without hesitation, Kim vouched for it. "We'll take it." She felt it symbolized them very well. Their relationship was definitely soaring to new heights every single day. Their relationship became more and more intimate.

Tommy smiled. He kissed his girlfriend on the lips. He loved the pipe too.

"Anything else?" Five questioned nicely. He was about to ring them up.

"A carton of Newport 100s." Tommy wished and flashed another smile at Five. He really wondered why he had never come in here before. Then, the realization struck, in Angel Grove, he lived the church life- one of puritanical guidance. Now, he was stuck in between. Part of him was still the Catholic Boy, the other part, the Bouncer with the stripper girlfriend. His stripper girlfriend also had a past.

Five inputted the prices into the old fashioned cash register. "Is there anything else?"

Kim looked around. She saw something that caught her eye. "Strawberry primetimes, please." She knew those were bad for your lungs, but the lingering taste on the lips was pleasant.

"I could close for the day; you two are helping me make my quota very easily." Five joked with them.

They all laughed.

"Trust us, we need this stuff." Kim referenced Tommy's deranged mother. She was still annoyed with his mom.

"Alright, the total is $177.81." Five read his machine. Since he thought they were a nice couple, he decided to give them a discount. "Hold on." He subtracted the discount. Tommy and Kim looked at him; they were going to pay for full amount. He didn't need to do that for them. "$133.41"

Tommy shook his head kindly. "We will pay the $177.81. You didn't have to do that, you've been really nice to us. It wouldn't feel right." Tommy explained to him the reason he couldn't take the 25% discount.

"Are you sure?" Five had never been turned down. When he gave discounts, people jumped at the chance. There was something about these two that he found really comforting. He wondered if they were related in another life.

"Yes." Kim handed him her Visa card. She did her thing, and she signed off on it. She gave him a wide smile.

Five handed them their items in a solid, black, colored bag. "Have a nice day." He smiled at them.

"You too." Tommy shot a nod his way. With that, Kim and Tommy left hand in hand.

Another man came out from the back. He looked down at his son. "Alpha."

Five looked. He knew his dad was serious when he called him by his first name. "Yes, father." He saw his dad's outfit. A white, long sleeved shirt, khaki pants, and brown shoes. Alpha and his father had the same colored hair and eyes, and their facial features were similiar as well.

"There was something about that couple. I find them leading down a dangerous path. Tonight it's Salvia, tomorrow it could be something else." His father sensed the brewing troubles.

"Father, don't you think they are sweet couple though?" Five never questioned his father's sixth sense, but he knew there was some good in them.

"They are indeed, but they are going to encounter an uphill battle." Zordon, Alpha's father, solemnly confessed. "I hope they are strong enough to get through it." He looked behind the display case. "Where's the pipe?"

Five was wary to say he sold it. "Um, the couple bought it." He said.

Zordon shot straight up. "Did she hesitate to buy it?" He needed to know.

"Nope, she seemed rather please. Like it was meant for her and her boyfriend." Five described Kim's reactions.

"Interesting." Zordon kept his thoughts to himself. Five furrowed his brows, he was curious to know what his father retained in that big brain of his.

**Xxxxx**

**Oliver Residence**

Tommy left the carton of cigarettes in his truck. There was no point in lugging it around, plus those were backups. Everything else was stashed in Kim's purse.

The young couple entered the home.

"Dad." Tommy called out. He looked around, wondering where his father was.

"Mr. Oliver!" Kim yelled. She looked too, and then she saw it. Mr. Oliver was in the backyard smoking a cigarette. She had no clue he was into that.

Junior, as he was dubbed by his Dad, walked onto the porch of the backyard. He saw his father smoking away.

"Shit." Mr. Oliver exclaimed as he put the cigarette out rather quickly. No one was supposed to know. He watched his son and his son's girlfriend staring back at him. He felt embarrassed.

"Dad, you don't need to be embarrassed." Tommy soothed. He approached his father, and he saw the worry on his face. "How long?" He asked about the smoking.

Mr. Oliver sighed heavily. "On and off for the past decade, but it's gotten worse since I lost my job." He buried his face in his hands. Really, no one was to know about his nasty habit.

"Don't worry, Mr. Oliver. Your secret is safe with us." Kim smiled at him. She liked him, a lot more than his wife that's for sure. She lightly giggled to herself. Her eyes traveled to Tommy. She saw the internal battle, and she encouraged him to tell the dad about his smoking.

"I smoke cigarettes too." Tommy cautiously admitted. His dad was speechless.

"Me too." Kim added. She gave a warm smile to Mr. Oliver. "Trust us, you aren't alone. We won't tell, as long as you don't tell."

"Guess, Mary Beth has to stay in the dark." Thomas didn't want to worry his wife, and most of all, he didn't want to hear her yapping away about the 'Top 10 Reasons Why Smoking Can Kill You'. He had really taken a liking to Kimberly. "Thank you."

Tommy gave a loving hug to his dad. "What mom doesn't know won't hurt her. Okay?"

"Right, now what do you two smoke?" Mr. Oliver was very curious. He observed Kim take out the pack from her purse. A disgusted expression formed on Mr. Oliver's face. "Menthols? Yuck."

"Don't be so judgmental. What do you smoke?" The young man queried. He watched his dad take out the Pall Mall pack. Now, Kim and Tommy had a disgusted face. "Okay, there's a guy that we work with, and he's always smoking those things." Tommy noted one of the cooks at the strip club.

"Speaking of your work, where do you work?" Thomas inquired. He took out a cigarette. Kim got out her lighter, and she sparked it up for him.

Tommy somewhat froze. "I work at a movie theater." He maintained the lie he had been telling everyone.

His dad exhaled the smoke. "A movie theater." He unbelievingly echoed. "Tommy, sometimes I see you deposit $1,000 into your mom's bank account. Now, since when do you get that much money at a movie theater." He's been guessing his son wasn't working at one.

Both workers at K0-35 Girls looked at one another. They weren't ready to divulge the _secret._

"Does it matter, where I'm working?" Tommy asked a question. Mr. Oliver sat up straighter as he continued to puff away. "As long as it's legal, and I'm helping you and mom pay your bills, isn't that what matters?"

Mr. Oliver nodded. "You're right." He needed to hide the cigarette butts from his wife. He went to throw them away. "By the way, Mom gets home around six, feel free to smoke until then." He smiled and entered the home, knowing he needed to take a shower, put on cologne, _and _change clothes. He didn't want any traces on him.

"That was close." Kim sighed. She looked up at her boyfriend. "Are you ready?" She knew they were going to hotbox his room. It's what he wanted.

"Yup."

Both walked back into the house, and they went straight for his room. Tommy made sure to pick up a towel. He was going to place it at the bottom of the door.

Once inside his room, Tommy opened the window. He, also, opened the blinds to air out the smoke.

"Shoot, we need cups." Kim was going to mix them an alcoholic beverage. She looked around.

"I'll pick them up." He walked into the kitchen.

Kim's phone rang. She saw it was Andros. "Hey, Bro… what's going on?" She thought something was up. Yeah, he called, but she felt this was different.

_"How's the vacation?" He politely questioned._

Kim rolled her eyes. She saw Tommy enter, and she kissed him. "Ugh, Tommy's mom is the biggest bitch in the world. You should've heard the things she said to me." She informed him of the showdown that occurred last night.

_Andros was shocked. "What the fuck! Do I need to stick Cassie, Ash, or Karone on her?"_

"No, nothing like that." Kim mouthed 'Andros' to Tommy. He asked who was on the phone. "Please, she's like a 45 year old woman, what would it look like having two 24 year olds and an 18 year old beating her up?"

_"Good point. Is Tommy there?" He got to the point of the call._

Kim handed the phone to Tommy. She began to pack the pipe with salvia, mix the drinks, and cover his door with a towel. She was a multi-tasking machine.

"Hey, Andros." Tommy was nervous for some odd reason.

_"Tommy." Andros greeted. "When are you and Kim coming back from vacation?"_

"Um, it's Monday right now." Tommy thought out loud. He found the calendar in his room. "We'll be back this Saturday, maybe Sunday, why?"

_"No rush, come home Sunday, but head to my house." His boss ordered._

"The DECA house?" Tommy was confused and anxious. "Am I in trouble?"

_"Trust me, you aren't in trouble. Just come over on Sunday."_

He hesitated a bit. He thought this was odd. "Am I going to get fired?"

Kim's head shot right to the phone and boyfriend. She was going to give her 'brother' a piece of her mind. An evil Kim was about to lash out because her hands were placed on her hips.

_"Please, you know Kim would fucking kill me if I fired your ass." Andros bluntly stated. He thought about it. "Is Kim's hands on her hips?"_

"Good to know that I'm not that transparent." Tommy chuckled. He looked at his girlfriend's stance. "Yes, Kim's hands are on her hips."

Kim raised the middle finger for Andros. Tommy shook his head with a smile.

_"Tell her, 'I love her too.'" He smirked. "Anyways, I'm telling you it's a good thing. Come to my house this Sunday. Okay?"_

"We will." Tommy relaxed. "Bye."

_"Bye." Andros hung up_.

"What was that about?" Kim questioned, while she handed him his cup of cranberry and vodka.

"We're going to the DECA house this Sunday." Tommy updated her as he swallowed.

Kim gulped down her drink with ease. "Do you know for what?"

"Andros said it's a good thing, so we're going. I'm not getting fired, so don't freak." He told her.

She rolled her eyes. Kim seized _their_ new pipe, while holding it she felt attached to it. The Salvia was securely placed in there. "Are you ready?" Tommy nodded. Kim smoked first. The mouthpiece of the pipe was inserted into her mouth. She placed her right index finger over the hole, and she kindled the green plant in there. Inhaling deeply, Kim held it in.

Tommy grabbed it from her, and he paralleled her steps to a tee.

Both released their smoke. Immediately, both started to laugh like maniacs. They were hunched over just giggling. This was uncontrollable. No matter how much they wanted to stop, it continued. Tears poured down their eyes, while beads of sweat started to form on the top of their heads.

Kim swallowed some more of her vodka and cranberry. She took the pipe again, and she tried to light the stuff. Her body kept shaking with laughter, but she found her niche, and she took one, long, drag. She handed the piece to Tommy.

He mirrored her.

For a moment, Kim stayed frozen on his bed. The second hit got to her, and the hallucinogenic phase of the trip was beginning to take over. Literally, her life flashed before her eyes. She remembered what happened in Miami.

**(Flashback)**

_Kim and her roommates from gymnastics- Renee and Jenna were at the dorm of some of the male gymnasts. Assorted colored prescription pills lined up the coffee table. There was even a large fish bowl full of pills. Most of them were opiates, which they found to be favorable. _

_In this dorm, there were 8 people. Three females (Kim, Renee, and Jenna) and five males (Paul, Marcel, Baron, Isaiah, and Elliot) were experimenting with drugs. Some crushed them into pieces as fine as salt, and began snorting them up their nose with Andrew Jackson decorated bills. Others decided to crush them, place the contents on a spoon, put a little bit of water, and heat the bottom, so the, now, liquid Oxycontin could fill an insulin syringe. That was to be injected into their arm or any other body part that wasn't riddled with collapsed veins. _

_The last two, Kim and Baron, they decided to smoke the pills. Kim had a piece of aluminum foil, it was probably 5X7". Just like a size of a picture. She had a straw, a red one from Burger King, and one pill of Oxycontin. The lighter was in her left hand, and she placed the straw into her mouth. The end of the straw was firmly on top of the pill. With one, swift move, Kim lit up the bottom where the aluminum foil had been placed to house the OC tablet. She moved it around the foil in sync with the straw in her mouth; she inhaled. The scorch marks of the tablet were the proof it had turned into a smoked form. She kept the smoke in. _

_Baron had his own materials. He began to smoke like she did. _

_As the smoke hit her lungs, it dispersed through everywhere else in her. Her body felt the impact of the powerful painkiller, and she exhaled deeply. _

_Her eyes began to get heavy. That didn't inhibit her from taking the drug again. She placed a larger dosage of Oxycontin on a new sheet of aluminum foil. Kim eagerly smoked the amount. Her straw slid along with the blue pill, and the skid marks were formed into a star. The smoldering pill circulated in her system. It hit everywhere inside of her with force. With that, she blew it out. _

_Now, her body was bent over and frozen. The pill was clearly present in her petite form. With her reserves gone, Baron helped Kim to stand up. He led her away from the prying eyes of her teammates. He knew the point she was at, he could take her. _

_He laid Kim on the bed, and he proceeded to undress her. Kim's body said no, but her mind was so blurred the occurrence hadn't properly registered with her. As she laid naked, no penetration yet, she __**finally**__ figured it out. "No." Came out of her mouth. _

"_Yes." Baron told her as he began to jack himself off. He watched her like a bird does his prey, and he climbed on top of her. Baron began to kiss her along her neck, and he forcefully pushed himself inside of Kim's tight pussy. _

_The pain overwhelmed her. "No. No. NO!" She cried. The tears burned her face, and she kept wiping them off. She wanted him, no she begged him to stop. "Stop, please." She attempted to push him off, but he pinned her wrists on the bed. His strong hands acted as handcuffs. "Ow." He thrusted into her roughly, and he bit down on her breasts. He bit down as hard as he could on her nipple, thinking it was causing her pleasure._

"_Give it to me, Kim." His mouth evilly hissed. Her pussy was extremely tight, and he loved that he was doing this to her. He loved that he forced her __**virginity **__as his trophy. "Oh God." He groaned. _

_Kim grew small under him. She didn't want it to happen like this. She was better than this. Her vagina got moister, and it wasn't because of her cum. It was because of a thinner, red colored, copper tasting liquid. "Stop… please." She begged for him to leave her alone. The blood traveled down her ass._

_He didn't listen. He fucked her, so he could be imprinted mentally in her. "Fuck me back." He demanded. She laid there like she was brain dead, and he didn't like that. No, he was mad, and he wanted Kim to feel his anger. He forced her on her stomach. _

_The blood covered the sheets. _

"_Ow." Kim sobbed. He raped her from behind, and each thrust was harder than the last. He pulled her against him. The feeling of his glistening sweat on her back disgusted her. She wanted to throw up. "Please, please, I won't tell anyone, just stop." She pleaded again. _

"_No." He ripped into her, and he was close. He was ready to shoot his semen. To add insult to what he had done to her, he helped Kim turn around. His semen shot at her face. He felt gratification. He kissed Kim on top of her head. "I loved your pussy." He slithered for her. _

**(End Flashback)**

"No!" Kim screamed. "No!" She repeated as she thrashed around. The illusion of her rape was still live in front of her. She magically felt Baron's coerced touches traveling along her body as reinforcement.

Tommy's trip wasn't like hers. He only saw a boat travel through his room. His in and out of body experience consisted of mild playbacks. He laughed about them, but as he heard Kim's outburst, he immediately got up.

He stumbled towards her. Still inebriated "Kim, snap out of it!" He demanded. He went to touch her arm, and that was the arm that Baron had used to turn her over, so he could bust in her face. Kim punched Tommy in the face. He covered his cheek on contact. "Shit!" Tommy cursed at her.

"I said no, and you didn't listen." Kim shook her head, while she cried out. She placed her knees to her chest. "I said no. I didn't want to lose it that way." Her body was racked with sobs. She was forced to give up her virginity, and she really wanted to forget, but it still haunted her. That's something she constantly has to live with. That's why she continued smoking Oxycontin, when she's high; she gets to a state of forgetfulness. Like nothing is wrong in the world, and that caused her _stability_. "I told you no, and how much it hurt." She rocked back and forth as she wept.

There was no doubt; this had to be Kim's worst trip. Tommy and Kim had smoked Salvia at the Halloween party, and she had no side effects like this. Tommy cautiously approached Kim. "Beautiful."

Kim's tear stained face looked at him. "To-To-Tommy?" She wasn't sure if she was seeing the real thing.

"Yes." His voice was gentle. He approached her with caution. "Are you okay?"

She needed to feel him. "Come here." She felt his body, and everything on him. She even felt his face, and she felt some stubble, his full flips, and his gelled hair. "Tommy." She hugged him tightly. She was finally safe.

"What happened?" He questioned her as he hugged her back. Her body cried against him.

"I relived my rape." She informed him. She waited for his outburst.

"WHAT?" Tommy had no previous knowledge of what had happened to her in Miami. Yeah, he knew about Kim's heavy drug usage, but not about her being raped. "You, you, oh my God." He was stunned. "Why did you keep that from me?"

"It's not something I like to talk about." Kim croaked. She grabbed Tommy's cup of vodka and cranberry. She finished it off. "I'm sorry Tommy. I shouldn't have kept it from you. I love you." She said in hoping to make it better.

He held her against him. "Maybe, we should stick to the regular salvia." Tommy suggested. The trip Kim suffered, that was too much.

"I'm fine, Tommy."

"No, you aren't. You relived your rape."

"Who's to say it will happen again?" Kim asked him.

Tommy grabbed the bottle of vodka. He drank it straight. The rough liquid entered his throat, and it found a resting spot in his stomach. He coughed a lot, but he needed the liquid courage. This was a lot for him to take in. "Doesn't it make you uncomfortable when you strip for men?"

"No. I got help with the rape. I saw a counselor." Kim replied. "Eventually, I forgot about it."

"Oxycontin?" Tommy asked if that was the counselor.

"Both." She informed. He nodded. "Come on, I'm tired." Salvia always made her tired. They were entangled in one another's arms as they slept. Kim tried with all her might to forget what happened when she was 16 and a half. The effects of the plant was beginning to wear off.

**Two hours later. . . **

Thomas Oliver knocked on his son's door. "Junior." He called. He had heard Kim's screaming, but after it subsided, he didn't think about talking to them. He liked giving his son his space.

A groggy Kim and Tommy heard the knock. They got up, and Tommy went to answer the door. "Yeah." He barely opened the door, just enough to make eye contact with his Dad.

"I was wondering, if you and Kim wanted to pick up dinner." He held up the coupon book him and his wife had created. "I think this place-" He looked at Tommy, and then he saw something. "What happened to your eye?"

Kim heard that. She quickly placed all the drinks, saliva, and the pipe away. She made sure there were no traces of anything smoke like or liquor related in his room. After she tidied a bit, she went up to Tommy. Kim looked at his face, and she emitted a gasp. His left eye was almost black.

Tommy thought of what could've caused it. He remembered Kim gave him a left hook. "Kim and I were play fighting, and she must've gotten me good." He explained the possibility.

His girlfriend nodded in relief. That sounded real enough.

"Oh, I'm sure. Kim's a little spit fire." Thomas commented. He chuckled at the sight of his son's black eye. "Well, better put some ice on it. Come on."

"Okay, we'll be out." He agreed, while he looked behind him. Everything was spic and span. He kissed Kim on the lips.

Kim gazed at him. "You aren't mad at me?" She was stunned.

"No, you did it while you were, you know." He didn't want to elaborate further. Kim nodded, and she kissed him on the lips.

She knew she needed to make it up to him tonight. As Kim walked in the living room with her boyfriend, she wondered how he was so patient with her. Everything that she did seem so perfect, or he acted like it wouldn't affect their relationship. That delighted her, but in the real world; Kim would be judged like OJ Simpson on trial. She grabbed some ice, placed it in a sandwich bag Thomas had placed on the counter, and she firmly placed it on Tommy's left eye.

"Shit." He hissed at the pressure of the ice. His face scrunched up like pug. "I had no clue you were that strong."

Kim giggled. As his knee rested in between her, Kim leaned in. "When I was little, my Dad taught me some karate."

"What's your Dad like?" Tommy avoided the topic like the plague, but he wanted to know.

"It's funny, if you saw my Dad, you'd never think I was his daughter. Same with my baby brother." Kim adjusted the ice a bit. She kissed his lips. "My Dad is pretty tall, and he's sometimes very, very serious. I don't know how I ever put up with that. His favorite subject is science, and he is very business savvy. I never figured how those two go together, but he made it work." She answered with as much as she wanted to.

"What about your baby brother and stepmom?"

"He's about your age, and he's a wonderful artist. Guess it runs in the family, as a release I like to paint or sing. Anyways, my stepmom, I found her to be like the evil stepmother from 'Cinderella'." She placed the watered down bag in the fridge. She would do the same thing again in 15 minutes. Kim resumed her intimate position with Tommy. His knee between her center, and Kim's hands began to massage his shoulder. She looked down at him. "I didn't like her, but after Trent was born, something in her changed. It was like she had found purpose in her life. She became a very caring and charming woman."

"What happened?" His hands attached to her waist.

"With a son being born, I just felt left out. I went to the back burner, and I watched as this new family formed right in front of me." Kim's voice was bitter. She shook her head. "I tried anything to get my Dad's attention, but he always valued the time with my brother. My stepmom and I always argued. I felt like she was replacing me, but we managed to find common ground. After I returned from Miami, I was about 17. I couldn't live with them any longer, and I left my_ lavish_ lifestyle. I roughed it for a bit, but I found my _family, _and the rest is history."

"Thanks for the history lesson." He smiled that he got some information out of here.

Thomas strolled into the kitchen with a whistle. He smiled at the sight of his son and his girlfriend. "How's the eye coming along?" He looked at the shiner on Tommy's face. He whistled again. "That's a good one Kim."

"Yeah, I got him pretty good, didn't I?" She giggled.

"Whatever, I'll get you back." He gave her a seductive wink. Kim blushed.

"Thomas, Tommy, I'm home!" Mary Beth shut the door behind her. Everyone walked into the living room to see her. "Work was such a bore, I am so glad to be-" The wound on Tommy's face made Mary Beth gulp. She walked up to her son. "What happened?" She dragged him to the kitchen, and she grabbed the ice and another sandwich bag. She placed the ice into the bag. Her motherly instincts kicked into overdrive.

"It's not a big deal." Thomas was determined to stop his wife from making a fool out of herself and Tommy. "He's fine, no broken bones, everything is intact." He watched his wife not listen to him.

"Not a big deal, our son has a black eye." She went back to placing the bag on her son's eye.

"Mrs. Oliver, Tommy and I were rough-housing, and I guess I must've slugged him." Kim tried to explain.

Mary Beth turned to face Kim. Her eyes were dark, and they were hinting the Devil's shade. "You did this?" She pointed at Tommy's eye. "You hurt _my Baby_?"

Kim almost erupted in anger. "It was an accident, don't you see he's fine. It will go away in three days." She told her.

Tommy stood up. He went in between his mom and girlfriend. "Mom, stop, I'm an adult, and I am fine. I'm tired of you treating me like a little kid. I'm not like that anymore." He faced his dad. "Kim and I will pick up dinner." With that, they went to get their things, he locked his bedroom door, and promptly left.

They flinched at the door slamming.

"I hope you're happy." Thomas slightly sneered. He went to grab his jacket.

"Where are you going!" She shouted at him.

"For a walk!" He answered making sure he had his cigarettes in his pocket.

"Don't go." Mary Beth pleaded for him to stay.

Before he left, Thomas looked back at her. "Mary Beth Elizabeth Atkins-Oliver, if you love Tommy as much as I know you do, attacking Kimberly will not help the situation, and you will drive Tommy, _for good_. Quit it, as your husband, I am fucking demanding it."

Stunned beyond belief, Mary Beth began to cry. She just wanted to keep Tommy out of harm. "Please, I want to talk to you. Don't go." She knew her husband was upset.

"You don't get it. You just came home, and already you were bitching and complaining. Can't you give it a rest, better yet, can't you let it go?" Her husband gave her another lecture. "They love each other so much, and you refuse to see it. Open your God damn eyes!" He yelled at her, hoping it would get through her thick skull.

"Stop cussing at me!" Mary Beth demanded with fury. "You are blinded by Kimberly, our son has changed for the worst, and you are so oblivious to admit it." She shook with anger.

Not wanting to fight anymore, Thomas left the house.


	15. Chapter 15 Banters

**Mini Summary- **The parents overhear, Thanksgiving dinner, and an understanding is reached.

**Chapter 15- Banters**

**Xxxxx**

**Oliver Residence**

**Angel Grove, CA**

Thanksgiving dinner was set to start at 7:00 pm. Right now, it was noon. Tommy and Kim were in 'their' bedroom drinking Bud Lights.

For the most part, there was tension between Thomas, Tommy, and Kim and Mary Beth Oliver. Mrs. Oliver secluded herself from everyone. There were some things she needed to think about. Thomas, Tommy, and Kim, on the other hand, were having a lot of fun hanging out. Just yesterday, they headed to Disneyland. Mr. Oliver admitted he's never had that much fun before. Even at his old age, he found he could let loose.

In the kitchen, Mrs. Oliver was busy cooking for the grand feast. In addition to the Olivers and Kim, there was going to be Uncle John, Aunt Mona, and cousins, Abby and David. Uncle John was Thomas' brother, and Tommy was very close to him. For Tommy, he hoped that Uncle John's level headed personality would shine for his mom.

"Babe, don't you know anyone who sells weed?" Kim gulped down the rest of her beer. After her bad trip with Salvia, they were trying to stay away from the stuff.

Tommy sipped his beer. "No, we only have cigarettes, Primetimes, and the salvia." He informed, knowing they both needed something heavier before tonight.

Kim had the _backups_, but she knew her boyfriend wouldn't consent to them. She frowned. "If we take shots beforehand, we are more likely to be drunken fools." She pointed her hand in front of him. "Not to mention, it will be obvious what we've been doing."

"I love you, you know that?" He chuckled at her mannerisms. She rolled her eyes. "Really, I do."

She playfully smacked his chest. "I love you, too." She reciprocated his feelings, but she needed something stronger. Dealing with Mrs. Oliver, she needed some strong shit. "The next best thing is the salvia." She gave in.

Her boyfriend sighed. _She's right._ They did the same procedures. She placed the towel by the door's bottom slit. He opened the window to air out the smell. Kim began to crowd the leaves of the salvia plant into the bowl of the spoon pipe. She clutched Tommy's white lighter in her left hand, almost nervous of what kind of psychedelic excursion she'd encounter this time.

Tommy placed a reassuring hand on Kim's right shoulder. "Hey, don't worry, I'm right here." She shouldn't have been so anxious. He bent down to kiss his woman. Their lips fused, while their tongues ran a marathon in their mouths. His hands began to trail down Kim's body, and they found a resting spot on her hips. He dug his fingers in, and the pressure caused Kim's body to tingle at the feel of them. Instantly, she got wet.

Kim pulled away. Once again taking a deep breath, she blazed. With the pipe in her mouth and the plant sizzling away, Kim took a hefty inhale. The smoke journeyed from her mouth, down her throat, and into her lungs. As the smoke expanded in her lungs, it seemingly ascended up to her brain.

Tommy reenacted Kim's motions. The gaseous herb scattered throughout his body. The physical and mental aspects of himself were affected immediately.

Laughing resounded in the room, and they were simply laughing for no reason. There wasn't a comedy on, and they weren't watching Katt Williams or even hearing funny jokes. The immediate side effect was laughter._ Phase one: complete._

Both smoked the mind altering plant.

_Phase two: is about to begin. _Tommy and Kim made eye contact. With him sitting on his desk chair, and Kim lounging on his bed, he found it unfair. He climbed onto the bed to be closer to her. His lips attacked her neck with vengeance. He began to suck on it like a vampire. As if he was acting, his mood was altered. _Complete._

Kim's fingers scratched the back of his shirt. Emphasis, that he was doing everything right. _Phase three: Her eyes were closed, and she replayed Sunday. _Tommy's dick rammed into her from behind, and she moaned his name out loud. "Right there, Tommy." Echoed from her mouth. She bucked under him, thinking she was making love to the man.

Tommy began to tear Kim's clothes off. He needed to be buried inside of her. His clothes followed, with their naked bodies in pure contact, he turned made her, so she can get on all fours. Kim's mind didn't read the event at 16, her mind registered Sunday afternoon. _Phase four: everything felt real. _

Even without stimulation, Tommy's cock was engorged, and pointedly shot up. This thing really had a mind of its own. Their bodies merged with one another. His dick submerged in her wet pussy. Thinking they were alone, she screamed out loud. "Fuck me." Kim moaned with bliss. _Phase five: She thought they were in her condo, but in all reality they were having sex in his parent's home. _

Tommy rolled his hips against Kim's ass quickly. He fucked her, and he wanted her to feel it. "I love this position." He said through each thrust of his dick. Kim rolled her hips against him, and their skins slapping against one another.

Meanwhile, Thomas had walked passed his son's room. He was headed to help his wife slave over the stove. He heard Kim's screaming.

"_Yes, fuck, yes." Kim praised for her boyfriend to continue. "Harder."_

Mr. Oliver gasped. He watched as his wife came to stand by the door.

"_Fuck, your pussy is so tight." Tommy shouted. _

Mrs. Oliver was stunned. She heard Kim demanding to be spanked. The smacking sound, sounded outside the door. "Oh my God." Mrs. Oliver's ear was connected to her son's door. She listened intently to their mating sounds.

Mr. Oliver, in the back of his head, smiled. His son was really growing up. He led his wife away, but she didn't move. He gave her the meanest glare, and Mrs. Oliver followed. There was _nothing_ she could do. She went on as if nothing happened.

The bouncer continued pounding into his stripper girlfriend. He even grabbed her hair for leverage. Kim's moans were insatiable. Her boyfriend was getting her off with each and every move he did. She gripped her boyfriend's sheets as she was being entered from behind. Kim mewled out in ecstasy.

He looked at his girlfriend's ass. It was red from where he had spanked her. He continued his eager thrusting, pushing and pulling himself in and out of her. He continued to hold her hair. Kim's body slightly elevated up, and he began to suck on Kim's neck, while reaming himself into her. "God, Kim." He hotly whispered into her ear. "You feel fucking good."

Kim counteracted his thrusts. The slapping sounds continued to echo in the room. "So… do… you." Kim whimpered as they continued. Her pussy clamped down on his dick.

That sent him over the edge. Tommy came right into her, and he continued to pour himself in her. "Shit, shit… fuck." Tommy loudly groaned. The extra tightness of Kim's vagina milked him for all he had to give. Kim hadn't came yet. He positioned Kim on her back, and fixed the usual three fingers in her. His fingers unrelentingly struck into her. On impact, the bed creaked, and it hit up against his wall.

"Oh, God." Kim screamed. She moved her hips in sync with his, and she bit down on her lip. "Fuck, Tommy, yes!" She lost all inhibitions. His cum and her cum were about to mix, since she came right on his fingers. Her body quivered at the feeling.

Tommy bent down to give Kim a sloppy kiss. This kiss was a positive though. Their tongues mingled with passion. He got up, and he staggered to the door. The after effects of the salvia were still present in his body. He clumsily dropped the towel twice as he brought it back to Kim. She laughed, as her body was still feeling the after effects too. Her body watched the first time she had kissed Tommy. She giggled at how naive he was.

He began to wipe her, paying special attention to the inside of her.

"Damn." Kim giggled. "That was one of the best sessions we've had." She praised him.

He thought about it. "I think the cat's out the bag." They were pretty loud, and he had no doubt that his parent's heard.

"Does that bother you?" Kim wondered with worry. She grabbed the towel, and she began to gently clean him up.

Tommy let out a soft moan, while she caressed his dick. "What can I do? It happened." He looked at the pipe still filled with some salvia. "This shit can really fuck with your mind."

"You wanted to, and I followed. We could've just done-" Kim stopped herself from finishing the sentence.

"Could've what?" Her boyfriend asked.

Kim placed the dirtied towel on his floor. "Just found someone who sells weed." She covered abruptly. Tommy nodded. She kissed him with love.

While naked, Tommy and Kim took a nap.

Meanwhile, Thomas and Mary Beth cooked in silence. The turkey was promptly basting in her secret seasoning recipe. Mr. Oliver began peeling the potatoes. He gazed at his wife.

"How are you feeling?" He questioned her innocently.

Mary Beth grabbed the corn, so she could shuck them. "What can I say?" She sighed as she stopped for a moment. She looked at her husband. "I think for the first time, since Kim's been here; I'm utterly speechless." She picked up her task again.

"I'm sorry for cussing at you a couple of days ago." He sincerely hated fighting with his wife.

"I'm sorry for not opening up my eyes." Mary Beth began to cry. She shook her head. "I'm not going to be best friends with Kimberly, but I will show her more respect than I have." She knew she was driving Tommy into the opposite way of her. That's something she didn't want, and she would never be able to handle that, ever.

He went to hug his partner, the one he's promised to marry and stick by in sickness and in health. "Don't say that to benefit all of us, say that because you mean it." He held on to her.

While she held on to him like a lifeline, she nodded her head. "I can't believe they were doing that in our house." She wiped her tears away. "Don't you think, they could've done that somewhere else?" She washed her hands, so she wouldn't spread any germs.

"I'm sure they do,_ do_ that somewhere else." Thomas chuckled. For the first time in four days, he found his wife to be relaxed. He pecked her on the lips, and pretty soon the kissing got heavier.

She got a wicked idea, and it's probably because they needed some. "Come on, Thomas." Mary Beth beckoned with a finger. Thomas looked at her, and he knew that _look._ He eagerly obliged. They left for their master bedroom.

**Half an hour later. . . **

Kim was brought out of her stupor of peaceful sleep. She heard thumping against the wall. Her brows furrowed, and she unnoticeably descended off the bed. Finding her pink robe in her suitcase, Kim dressed herself in it. She walked out of Tommy's room, and she trailed the banging and moans. At the loudest point, Kim found herself in front of Mr. and Mrs. Oliver's door. Not trying to be a pervert or anything, she couldn't help, but listen in.

"_Mary Beth, I almost forgot how you feel." Thomas grunted. More skin slapping could be heard. _

Kim softly giggled. Her face reddened.

"_I'm about to… oh God, I need to cummmm." Mary Beth's voice trailed off. _

Tommy, dressed in clothes, looked for his girlfriend. He saw she was by his parent's room. "Kim, what are you doing?" He whispered.

She shushed him, and she gently strolled towards him. "Your parents were having sex." She muttered.

"WHAT!" He tried to keep it down, but he couldn't believe that. He tried to wring his ears out. "They were what?"

Kim nodded, not wanting to repeat herself.

The parents' bedroom door opened. Out walked a very satisfied Oliver couple. Their eyes traveled to Kim and Tommy.

"Good afternoon." Mary Beth cheerfully greeted. "Oh, this should be a wonderful Thanksgiving!" She walked back to the kitchen.

Thomas gave a smirk to his son and possible, future daughter in law. He shadowed his wife's stride.

Tommy shook his head. "I can't believe it." He was stunned, to say the least. Part of him was disgusted to know his parents still had that groove.

"Come on, Handsome." Kim grabbed the band of his track pants. Tommy, like his father, eagerly followed his girlfriend to the bedroom.

While inside, Kim busted up laughing. She began to put away their smoking materials. "I had no clue your parents got down like that." She cleansed the pipe thoroughly.

As she did that, Tommy began to place the liquor back in the mini fridge. "Please, I don't want a mental picture." He closed the door of the fridge. He saw the look that Kim gave him. "Don't you think that either."

"What? That could've been the reason." She informed him.

Tommy and Kim's relationship had a really strong connection. After two months, they were able to decipher what the other one thought with just a look. Not a lot of couples could say or do that. Cassie and TJ couldn't even do that, and they had been together for over a decade. That's something the bouncer and stripper liked to gloat about.

"Whatever." Tommy said to shut up the conversation. "When should we shower?" He let her pick the time.

Kim's eyes browsed the clock. "Maybe in an hour. We don't need to rush." She said to him.

A cell phone chimed in the closed room. Both checked their phones. It was Tommy's. He answered it.

"Hey Bro." Kim gave him a look. He mouthed 'Rocky'. Kim nodded.

_"How's your vacation going? Are you getting it in?" He laughed._

Tommy rolled his eyes. "Are you getting it in?" He answered his question with a question.

_"No."_

"What!" He couldn't help, but laugh.

_"Fucking, mother nature decided to fuck up my vacation. She started this past Monday." His heavy breathing signaled how upset he was. "Thankfully, she's getting lighter. Come Saturday, I'm ripping into her like there's not tomorrow."_

"Nice to know." He sarcastically said. "Anyways, what's going on?"

_Rocky sipped his water. "With tomorrow being the biggest shopping day of the year, I figure I need backup. You and Kim meet up with me and Aisha at Ontario Mills." He practically begged. "I can't handle Aisha questioning me about 'how does this make me look' or 'does my butt look big'. I mean she has a big ass."_

Tommy laughed. "Let me ask Kim." He covered the receiver. "You want to go shopping tomorrow with Rocky and his girlfriend?" Kim nodded with a big grin. "Yeah, we'll go, what time are you heading out?"

_"Early, I know that. There's no specific time. I just know she said, 'don't eat so much turkey, it makes you tired'." Rocky sounded annoyed. "Man, I love this woman, but shit, she has so many demands."_

Tommy nodded. "I noticed we don't live that far from each other. How about this, text me your address, and we will pick you up, so you can get some rest before we shop." Tommy thought about something. "Call Jason too. Conner's too far to drive down here."

Kim blew out a breath of relief. She wasn't sure if she could handle spending a full shopping day with Conner and Kira. They would probably be staring her down.

_"Cool, it's going to be like school times, but at the mall with our girls." Rocky liked the idea. "Alright, Bro, have a good Thanksgiving, see you tomorrow."_

"You too. Bye Bro." Tommy hung up. Kim climbed on top of his lap. "So, shopping tomorrow, let me guess, I need to make sure my truck is clear."

She nodded. "This is my favorite time of the year!" She gushed with a giggle.

"I probably need three energy drinks, huh?"

"Maybe four, no five!" She updated him. Tommy groaned.

**Four hours later. . . **

Tommy was dressed in a white, long sleeved, dress shirt, black dress pants, and black shoes. He had on a black and silver stripped tie. His hair was perfectly spiked, and he decided to wear his eyeglasses. They were upon Kim's request. She found him to look like a sexy school teacher when he wore those.

Kim was garbed in a black, cap sleeved, belted dress. The belt of the dress was white, and was placed around her stomach. This gave her the illusion of an hour-glass figure. The dress tastefully hit mid-thigh, and she had on classic, black heels. Her hair was in a casual updo, and she had on a soft smoky eye.

Mr. Oliver and Mrs. Oliver smiled at the young couple that entered the living room. The parents of Tommy were dressed to impress, and they were definitely in their 'best Sunday wear'.

Thomas and Tommy's eyes bounced jumped between the two females present. They were trying to work out whether a fight was going to start or not.

"Kimberly, you look absolutely gorgeous." Mrs. Oliver complimented honestly. She gave a warm smile towards her son's girlfriend.

The stripper known as Geo was slightly shocked. She _believed _Mrs. Oliver's statement. "Thank you, Mrs. Oliver." Kim smiled. "Green is a really nice color on you." She noticed the woman's color of choice.

"Thank you." Mrs. Oliver looked at her family. "Don't the men look handsome?" She pointed at them. This was definitely a different Mary Beth than the first time Kim had met her.

There was an impatient knock on the door. Mary Beth opened the door, and she greeted her Brother in law, his wife, and niece. "John, Mona, Abby." She gave them big hugs. "Come in."

The three newcomers entered the living room.

"Tommy, look at you." Uncle John hugged his nephew. "Wow, you get handsomer each time I see you." He smiled and looked at the small, young lady next to him. "This must be Kimberly." Kim nodded. "I'm Uncle John, this is my wife, Mona, and our daughter Abby." He introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." Kim gave a firm handshake to them all.

Abby looked at her cousin's girlfriend. "You have really nice skin." She weirdly complimented.

Kim smiled. "Thank you." She figured she could give some tips.

"Where's David?" Thomas questioned about his nephew.

"He'll be here; he's coming from Mariner Bay. There was a big computer job he had to do out there." Mona spoke of her older son. She sniffed the aroma that circulated the room. "Mary Beth, you have really outdone yourself this time." She looked at her sister in law closely. "What moisturizer have you been using, it's really dazzling on you."

Kim and Tommy snickered, while Mary Beth mildly looked flushed.

"Can I interest you in something to drink?" Thomas cleared his throat to distract the others.

"Wine." Mona requested.

Uncle John and Thomas walked into the kitchen to make the drinks. They went to talk amongst themselves. Uncle John had a business proposition for his brother.

Abby sat down and looked around.

Tommy sat down in the recliner, and Kim sat on her boyfriend's lap. They decided to talk to Abby, and Abby spoke back.

Mona looked at the sight questioningly. Between the older women, Mona made sure to talk loud enough for only Mary Beth to hear. "That's not right." She subtly pointed at her nephew and his girlfriend.

"Doesn't matter." Mary Beth said. She had let everything go. "Listen, I've already been in fights with Tommy and his girlfriend, and I have to face that Tommy's grown up."

"So that type of PDA is okay?" Mona appalled by the scene.

Mary Beth shook her head. "Mona, please, it's not that big of a deal." Knowing that Tommy and Kim have gone all the way, what they were doing looked more like child's play than anything else.

"Here are the drinks." Thomas placed the tray down. He handed the wine to Mona and Mary Beth, a can of Pepsi to Abby, and the two men had their whiskey on the rocks. "Sorry, I wasn't sure what you two, wanted to drink." The patriarch informed Tommy and Kim.

Kim and Tommy smiled. "It's all good." Tommy informed. "Excuse us." Kim and Tommy walked back to their room, almost with giddiness. They were thankful they had a reason to get a drink. They quickly mixed their drinks, and placed them in the green, plastic cups they had purchased. Both cheered each other, and they drank with gusto.

All the while, Mona was still shocked. "They stay in the same bed." She hastily whispered to her sister in law. That irked her to no end. "Mary Beth, that's not right, and you know it." The Christian woman she thought her sister in law to be diminished. "Tommy's never been like that, and he's never even kissed a girl, now he's gallavanting around with one; you're letting it happen!" She said with exasperation.

Rather annoyed, Mary Beth whipped her head to face Mona. "What my son and his girlfriend do is none of your concern." She got up, and she decided to get everything ready for dinner. An epiphany erupted in her head. She understood how overbearing she was. If she was anything like Mona, and she even thought she was worse than Mona, she had to apologize to Kim.

Tommy and Kim stumbled back to the living room, while laughing. They smiled at the occupants. The doorbell rang, and Tommy decided to answer the door, since he was already up. "I got it, stay cooth." He slurred, ignoring the giggles from his cousin, and the stares coming from his dad and uncle. He walked to the door. David was there. Kim looked between the two, and she gasped. They looked alike. If she hadn't known Tommy inside and out, she was positive she would've thought David was Tommy. "David!" He happily greeted his cousin. "What's up, Bro!"

David started laughing at his cousin's enthusiasm. "Hey, cuz." He smiled. He looked at the woman behind Tommy. He found her to be very, _very _attractive. "Hello." He smoothly greeted Kim. He held out his hand, and he took her left hand. He gave it a soft peck. "I'm David." He began to caress Kim's hand, thinking it was comforting. He continued to smile at her.

Kind of dismayed, Kim took her hand back. "I'm Kim." She buried herself into Tommy deeper. Protectively, Tommy engulfed the petite woman in his arms.

"Dinner's ready." Mary Beth called out. She watched as her family began to pile into the dining room. She smiled, and then she stopped Kim. Kim looked at her puzzled. "Can I speak to you, after dinner?" She muttered.

"Of course." Kim smiled. She took her seat next to Tommy.

Seated around the rectangular table was Thomas and Mary Beth at the heads of the table, on the right was Tommy, to his left Kim, and to her left, David. On the opposite side sat Mona, to her right Uncle John, and to his right Abby.

Thomas served the already carved turkey, while everyone else helped themselves to the sides. Conversations radiated amongst them.

"Tommy, how's Reefside?" Uncle John questioned through his corn. He swallowed.

Tommy fully chewed his roll before answering. "It's great, and way bigger than Angel Grove."

"Is that where you met Kim?" Mona wondered. She kept forking her food as she looked at the couple before her.

Mary Beth noticed. She was beginning to dislike Mona's manners.

Kim nodded. "Yup." She placed her hand on Tommy's knee. "Tommy and I have been together for almost three months, and I haven't been happier." Tommy kissed her temple.

Thomas, Uncle John, and Mary Beth smiled. Abby didn't care, while Mona and David were riled up- both for different reasons.

"David, how is your work going?" Mary Beth brought the attention to someone else. She took a bite of her green beans almandine

"Great. I bring in an income of _$51,000_ a year. That's even after taxes." He enunciated his yearly amount, in hopes of impressing Kim. He gave the woman next to him a smile.

Kim didn't care. First of all, Tommy brought in way more than that, and second, she wasn't with Tommy for the money. She brought in way more than him; she cared for Tommy and loved him for being him. She looked at the teen girl on the other side of the table. "Abby, what grade are you in?" Kim didn't want to leave out the other teen.

Abby consumed her sweet potatoes. She hoped they didn't get stuck in her braces. "I'm a sophomore at Angel Grove High School." She answered. "I'm hoping when I become a senior my dad will let me race."

"Race?" Kim inquired as she drank her sparkling apple cider. She felt this stuff would go great with her vodka. Tommy echoed her thoughts, and he winked at her.

Uncle John nodded. "I own a racing team- 'Oliver and Racing's Company'." He smiled brightly about his business venture. "We win almost all of our races. I wanted Tommy to race for me, but he decided to go into Paleontology instead. Guess, he found more money there." He gave a wink to his nephew.

"One day, maybe I'll do it on the side. I think Abby will do a great job racing and carrying on the family name." The young college student complimented. "I have faith."

"Thanks." Abby's confidence got a big boost.

"Oh, Abby, I thought you would forget about racing. It's really not a lady like thing to do." Mona groaned at the thought of her babygirl out there racing.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Mom, it's just racing, I don't see what the big deal is." She huffed out.

Kim was stunned by Mona's comment. She had seen the looks she was given by this woman, and if she didn't know any better, this woman was worse than Mary Beth.

"I think it's wonderful that Abby wants to take a shot at racing." Thomas praised his niece. "There's nothing wrong with it at all."

"Thank you, Uncle T." Abby had always called him that since she was little. "See, mom, Uncle T doesn't mind." She gulped her soda.

Mona placed her utensils down. "Uncle T isn't your parent." She curtly reminded her daughter. "As your mother, what I say goes." She looked among the occupants of the dining room. "Tonight's dinner was wonderful."

It got so quiet; you could hear a pin drop. Abby was glaring at her mom, while everyone else stared away from Mona's face.

"How about some pie?" Thomas tried to diffuse the situation. He wondered if Mary Beth saw herself in Mona.

"I'll help." Uncle John excused himself from the table.

Abby sat with her arms crossed over her chest. Her mom could be so overbearing sometimes, and that greatly pissed her off.

"Well, David, why don't you help me to clear the table." Mary Beth requested kindly of her nephew. David obliged.

That left Kim, Tommy, Abby, and Mona.

Kim whispered in his ear. "What's with your aunt?" She looked at him, and he shrugged. "I think your cousin should go for it."

"Me too." Tommy agreed. He held his girlfriend closer to him. "If Abby was olde enough, I'd offer her a shot of vodka."

Kim giggled. "She's almost there." They laughed amongst themselves.

Mona didn't like their side conversation. She had a strange feeling they were talking about her.

Dessert was eaten in silence. After that, everyone reconvened in the living room. The men were watching the football game, and the women were reading the advertisements. There were a lot of appetizing sales.

"I wish I had the money to shop." Mary Beth desired with a frown. "There are so many good sales, and I can't shop like I used to."

"I think John was talking about giving a job to Thomas." Mona informed as she drank her coffee. "That would be good for Thomas to start working again. How have you two been managing to keep your heads above water?"

Mary Beth sighed. "Tommy. He's been putting money into my bank account, and I'm very thankful." She smiled at Kim, knowing she needed to still have a talk with her.

"That's interesting to know, so Tommy helps?" Mona saw Mary Beth nod. "What does he do?"

"He works at a movie theater." Mary Beth responded, while shuffling through the ads.

The stripper needed a cigarette. She was fidgeting immensely. She twisted her body to curve the craving.

"Are you going shopping?" Mona asked Kim.

Kim nodded. "Yes, we're going with a couple of friends from school." She noticed the Victoria Secret annual sale. There were plenty of outfits she could get there for personal and business use. She picked it up.

"You shop there?" Tommy's aunt asked in disbelief. Kim nodded. "Isn't it awfully expensive?"

"I've had the money to shop there, so I never noticed." Kim replied. She felt the heated stare coming from Aunt Mona.

"You work?"

"Yes. I do." Kim said. "I work with Tommy." She partly confessed.

Aunt Mona finished her coffee. "I see." She snidely remarked.

Kim wished she could backhand the woman in front of her. "We manage a comfortable living." She smiled.

"Kimberly, can we have that talk?" Her boyfriend's mother asked. Kim nodded, and she followed. Both ladies put on their snug peacoats. It was fairly chilly outside. They arrived to the backyard, and each took a seat. Mary Beth turned on the tiki-torches, and the warmth began to lightly come down.

"Mrs. Oliver, what did you need to talk to me about?" Kim was anxious to know.

Mary Beth took a deep breath. "Mothers would always like to think we know best. I guess it's the 'June Cleaver Syndrome'." She giggled, knowing it was another stalling tactic. "When I first met you, I didn't want to get to know you further. I disliked you, and it showed. I said the most hurtful things I've ever said about someone because_ I_ refused to see your side. I've always been Tommy's number one woman, and that's how I would've liked to keep it."

Kim listened as Mary Beth was describing her feelings.

"However, I realized I was wrong, and I'm very sorry." Mary Beth apologized. "I should've been more considerate of your feelings. Tommy and Thomas love you, and I shouldn't hold a grudge against you for that. I should see why they care for you as much as they do. I should've given you the chance a long time ago."

For a minute, the words sunk in. Kim looked at Mrs. Oliver. "Are you saying that because you mean it, or because you and Mr. Oliver had sex this afternoon?"

As a minute trolled by, both women laughed.

"I guess it had been so long, I forgot how good it felt." Mrs. Oliver giggled. "It helped to further clear my mind."

"It does that." Kim nodded.

"I also heard you and Tommy doing it." Mrs. Oliver watched Kim's face falter into a nervous one. "Don't worry, it's a natural act between a man and a woman. Sometimes, because they love each other, other times a man and woman do it, so they can have their needs met."

"You aren't upset?" Kim squeaked, somewhat alleviated that she wasn't being so judging. Yet, Kim wondered why she was so understanding all of a sudden.

Mrs. Oliver nodded. "I still have my values, but I know you and Tommy are _in_ love. That's how you two show it."

Kim smiled. "Thank you for being understanding. I'm sorry if you felt I had changed Tommy. He still holds onto his principles and beliefs. Trust me." She referenced his weekly attendance to church. "So, is Mr. Oliver that good?" Kim winked at Mrs. Oliver.

Mrs. Oliver laughed and sheepishly nodded. She began to talk about her experiences.

The Oliver men watched from the patio door. They smiled from left to right, and they went back to the living room.

David was sitting, and he watched as his little cousin entered the room. "Man, your girl sure is a looker, how'd you get her?" He queried, while eating some almonds.

"Don't worry about it." Tommy joked. _My wits and penis got her. _He laughed to himself.

A laughing Kim and Mary Beth entered the home. They had big smiles on their faces. Kim immediately ran into the arms of Tommy, and Mary Beth went to her husband. She surveyed the room, and she still saw Mona's unfortunate, annoyed face. She sighed, trying to remain oblivious to it.

"Older brother, I hope you take me up on the offer." Uncle John yearned for. He had a Budweiser in his hand. That was his favorite beer.

Thomas smiled at his little brother. "Of course, I'll take you up on the offer. I can definitely do the payroll for your racing team." This was great.

"I'll pay you as much as I can. Trust me, you will be making close to, or maybe as much as you used to." Uncle John reassured.

Mary Beth smiled. "That's great!" She was ecstatic for her husband. "Now, Tommy doesn't have to share his hard earned money anymore." She laughed at her son.

"Whatever." Tommy murmured as he rolled his eyes. Kim giggled. She dug her fingers into Tommy's thigh. He nodded. "Everyone, Kim and I are going to take a walk. We need to walk off the big meal we just ate." Both quickly retreated to the bedroom, and they grabbed their items. With that they left.

"Where are they going?" Mona questioned everyone in the room. She thought they were up to no good.

"Mona." Mary Beth waited for her sister in law to look at her. "Stick a sock in it and watch tv." Mona gasped, while everyone else snickered. Satisfaction appeared on Mary Beth's face, and she giggled. That felt so good to say.

Abby got up, and she followed them. She wondered what they were up to. She tried to make her treading footsteps as light as possible.

Tommy and Kim found themselves at the park. They took out the pack of cigarettes, and they began to smoke. As they puffed away, it felt like a release. Kim heard the leaves begin to crackle.

"Abby, come out." Kim summoned.

Tommy's head shot towards his little cousin. "What are you doing?" He tried to sequester the cigarette.

"Oh come on, Tommy." Abby said. She looked between her cousin and his girlfriend. "I knew you weren't as holy as everyone thinks you are."

The stripper noticed this cousin has some spunk. "What, you want one?" She blew out the smoke.

"Maybe." Abby nodded. She confiscated the cigarette that was offered by Kim. "You won't tell Mom, will you?"

Tommy shook his head. "Please, your mom can be worse than my mom." He continued his smoking.

"Good to know, I'm not alone." Abby sensed his sincereness. She inhaled as Kim lit up her cigarette. She exhaled, and she began to cough like crazy. "Oh... God." Abby felt like she was couhing up a damn lung. "What the hell are in these things?"

"Chemicals." Kim joked, but was serious. "Don't pick up the habit. We just figured you needed one." She squished her dead cigarette on the ground.

The little cousin looked between the two. "Do you guys' always talk like one person?" She referenced the 'we', she had been hearing.

"For the most part." Tommy said. He smiled at her. "Don't listen to your mom, Kim and I would love to see you out there racing."

"Thanks, cuz." She was thankful she had him to back her up. "And Kim, don't worry, David's harmless. He thinks his big job can get him anything and everything."

Kim looked at Tommy. She knew his jealous streak, and she saw him tense. "Hey, don't worry." She assured him that there was no other guy she wanted, but him. All three of them began walking back. Kim looked at Abby. "Besides, your cousin makes more money than your brother." She tossed a wink. With that, everyone laughed.

Thanksgiving day had some off the wall conversations.


	16. Chapter 16 Invitations

**Mini Summary- **Shopping with conversations, challenges, and a surprise.

**Chapter 16- Invitations**

**Xxxxx**

**Ontario Mills Mall**

**Ontario, CA**

The clock's numbers changed to three o'clock am. Tommy and Rocky groaned as they exited Tommy's truck. One upside, they had stopped at a 24-hour Starbucks and got their morning brew. Kim and Aisha held onto their boyfriend's respective drinks. Tommy ordered a Venti White Chocolate Mocha, while Rocky requested a Venti Caramel Macchiato, upside down. Both Kim and Aisha had Venti Café Mochas. In particular, Aisha was craving chocolate.

The couples strolled up to the already long waiting line outside of Neighborhood Number Three's entrance. The line wrapped around the movie theater, and the four young people were tolerant of the wait.

Each did the methodical, blow into the tiny hole of the white cap, and sip, in hopes of not burning their tongue. They kept an eye out for Jason and Trini, since they were invited as well.

Immediately, Aisha and Kim had hit it off. They were already talking about the sales they wanted to attack with fury. They had mapped out their route, and Tommy and Rocky were along for the ride. There was definitely enough time for the women to hit each store.

Ontario Mills, with more than 200 stores, was easily the largest in the Southern California area. Not to mention, the elaborate mall was an outlet one. There was going to be an abundance of shopping deals amidst 'Black Friday'. That was a definite perk for the women, for the men; they were thankful there was an array of places to eat, Rocky, of course, happier than Tommy.

Tommy's cell chirped. He gazed at the caller ID. Jason's name popped up. "Bro, where you at?"

_Jason cleared his throat. "Uh, Neighborhood 10." He tried to read the signs, while driving and straining his eyes to read the small print on the signs._

In the background, Trini could be heard laughing. Tommy smiled. "We're by Neighborhood Three, find the AMC Movie Theater sign and you should be good to go." He directed.

_"Got it, Bro." Jason promptly hung up the phone_.

"Is Jason almost here, yet?" Rocky whined like an impatient toddler.

Aisha glared at her boyfriend. "Ape man, will you calm down." She usually got agitated with his crying.

Rocky matched her glare. "Still on your fucking rag? I think you need some dick to change that attitude of yours." He informed.

"You did not just tell me that." She said. "Are you stupid?" She placed her opened hand in front of his face.

He used his hand to descend it. "'Sha, come on, you know I hate fighting with you." He practically pleaded her for her to stop.

Kim and Tommy were highly amused by the bickering couple. Like Kira, Aisha seemed to rule the relationship. They liked her spitfire attitude, and Kim related to her very well. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. The stripper continued sipping her café mocha. Tommy kissed her temple, continuing to show his public displays of affection.

"Then don't say stupid shit." Aisha has aforementioned countless times. "Babe, I love you, but sometimes you need to stick a fucking sock in it." She crossed her arms over her chest, turning away from him.

To calm the situation down, Rocky engulfed his girlfriend into a bear hug. He began to tickle her sides, and her squeals acted as praise. He knew he got her to calm down. He smirked, and he hotly kissed her. "Tonight, I'm taking you down." He whispered seductively in her ear.

The hotness of his breath, not because of the coffee he had been drinking, but the rashness turned her on. "I'm ready."

Trini and Jason hastened their stride as they approached their comrades. "Dude, it's fucking freezing." Jason rubbed his arms, in a futile attempt to warm himself up.

"See, Rex, I told you, you needed a jacket." His girlfriend rolled her eyes. "But, no, you had to have the…" Trini deepened her voice to sound like her man. "'Tri, I'm a guy, and I have the body to endure any temperature.'" She rolled her eyes.

The couples laughed at Jason.

Jason glared at all of them. He dissuaded the spotlight from him. "Tri, you already know Aisha." Trini gave a hug to Aisha, her 'fellow yellow'. They had a passion for yellow. "This is Tommy's girlfriend, Kim."

Once Kim and Trini's hands were engulfed into a handshake they became stress-free. Aisha, present with them, increased the relaxed environment. Within a minute, they acted like they were sisters having reunion. All the women got loud and began talking.

Jason, Tommy, and Rocky's jaw dropped.

"How did they get so close all of a sudden?" Jason muttered in shock.

Tommy shrugged. "How the hell do they know what each other is saying?" He continued to watch the interaction of 'woman and woman meet'. He found this to be a very good thesis in a future psychology class.

"As long as they're talking, and I'm with my boys; there's no drama, I'm fucking good." Rocky was upbeat about it. He smiled as the line started moving. "Come on, I hope you got your workout shoes because Aisha can shop."

"Trini's worse." Jason spoke up, while he moved in sync with the crowd.

_Kim's worst. Trust me. _Tommy snidely smiled and continued walking. He had been debriefed by his girlfriend on what to expect. Fortunately for him, he was ready.

Upon entrance, Kim, Trini, and Aisha attacked their first store, 'Forever 21'. Kim had scoped out their yellow tag sales on the internet. Specifically, there was a very tight, skimpy dress Kim came across that would bring her the big bucks the next time she had to 'dance'. Andros had updated her that she was exceedingly in demand, and the customers were commenting they'd pay twice the admission, and litter the stage with three times the money, once she came back.

With store one complete, Trini made a little stop at her favorite one- Sanrio. Unlike other women, her fetish wasn't for Hello Kitty, but rather for the angry penguin, Bad Batz Maru. She eagerly picked out a couple of things. Aisha, unlike Trini, hand fondness for Kerroppi. That little frog could brighten up her day. For Kim, she definitely loved Hello Kitty. Even though, she had a strong dislike for a certain one with a similar name. She perused the items, and she picked several.

Two stores down; the newly formed trio of friends headed for more clothes. After that, they went for accessories. Kim, feeling bad for Mrs. Oliver's defunct of money, had purchased a few items for her. Tommy obviously knew his Mom's likes, nodded in approval for the items.

As their ladies meandered around, the men strolled casually on their own. Each had a cell phone, just in case, the women wished to meet up for anything. The separation was a good for them.

"Damn, Tommy, I had no clue Kim could shop like that." Jason shuddered, thinking about the trips Tommy must've endured.

Tommy simply nodded. "I'm used to it." He browsed the selection of music inside the Virgin Megastore. There was an assortment of CDs he found, and Kim could utilize in and outside the club. He inwardly had a flashback of dirty thoughts. A tingle strung in his boxers.

"Kim must have a good bank account." Rocky noted. "She's spent quite a bit of money already."

"Yeah, Kim's boss gave her an advance." The hopeful paleontologist hid his vast knowledge of Kim's finances.

Jason picked up a CD. "By the way, what does Kim do?" He had been curious to know. After he read the contents, he clutched the item in his hand. He definitely needed that in his car.

"Uh, uh, uh, she's a dancer." He cursed in his head. _Maybe that gave it away!_ "A dancer for a dance company."

"That's cool, I mean it's not like she's an _exotic_ dancer." Rocky quipped. He laughed at the thought of Conner trying to take him to a strip club. Granted, part of him was curious to go.

Tommy nervously laughed, trying to remain cool, calm, and collected. "Kim has_ way_ more respect than that." He continued with his browsing. He sighed, after Kim spoke to him about her rape; he constantly had a want to protect her. Kim has the skills to protect herself, but that didn't discourage him. Sometimes he wondered how she got out there and shook her ass, while guys tossed money at her.

"Wonder what Conner's doing." Jason said. His roommates shrugged. "I bet you he's fucking Kira, right now."

"At least someone is getting some." Rocky angrily grumbled. "Man, why do girls need periods. I swear they are so fucking unnecessary."

Jason fake rubbed his eyes as if tears had descended. "Poor baby can't get it in?" His voice mimicked a sad baby.

"Fuck you." Rocky extended his middle finger for Jason.

"Nah, I got Trini to handle that." He winked.

"Mature guys, real mature." Tommy rolled his eyes. He had to chuckle with his roommates though. They were a comical bunch, like the modern day Three Stooges. All they needed was Conner.

Rocky got a phone call from Aisha. "Alright, we'll be there." There was a pause. "What do you mean Kim has 20 bags?" He was appalled by the amount. "Fine." He mumbled. He ended the phone call and looked at Tommy. "Man, your girl is shop-a-holic."

He laughed. "Whatever, I'm sure she needs me to put the bags in the car." The men made their purchases, and they headed to meet with their girlfriends.

Meanwhile, inside of 'Frederick's of Hollywood', the women were looking at the 'Buy 2 Get 1 Free' bras and underwear.

"When are the guys coming here?" Trini asked busily as she kept her eyes on the selection of bras. They came in all different colors, sizes, and designs. There were yellow ones, and she found they were the hardest to find.

"Soon." Aisha exasperatedly said. She looked at her new girlfriends. "I swear Rocky gets on my nerves."

Kim eyed Aisha. "Are you sure that's _you_ saying that, or is it your _period _talking?"

A faraway look emerged on Aisha's face. "I guess a little bit of both. I think it's because I've gone so long without _it _that I'm lashing out." She figured, and she began to fidget. "I don't get what the big deal is about you having that many bags. He seemed annoyed as all of hell." She kept scooting the hangers on the racks to the side in a maddened pace.

Kim giggled heartedly. "I think Rocky's itching to get back in you too. Trust me I've seen the _wonders_ sex can do for a couple." She indicated Mrs. Oliver's relaxed demeanor after she got it in.

"So, how has it been staying with Tommy's parents? Speaking from experience, it was nerve wracking meeting Rocky's. Mami Maria loves me, as does Papi Ricardo, but that took a bit." Aisha reminisced about her experience with Rocky's parents.

"Trust me, Mrs. Oliver and I started off on the wrong foot. Tommy's dad was more open-minded than the two. We even went to Disneyland. Last night, Mrs. Oliver and I had a big talk, and we reached an understanding. She's not so bad once you get to know her."

"That's good to know. My parents dislike Jason." Trini sadly remarked. Aisha and Kim's attention was brought to her. "Yeah, it places me in a tough spot. I love Jason with all my heart, but I have traditional Vietnamese parents. They rationalized I should be with someone of Asian descent at least."

Kim picked up the three bras she wished to try on. "So, who are you staying with?"

"We travel between my house and Jason's. My parents don't hide how much they don't like him, but they have respect for him because he constantly proves himself, that he's worthy to be with me."

"They still don't like him?" Aisha asked with an incredulous tone.

Jason walked in. "They don't, but they'll have to warm up to me sometime." He kissed Trini on the lips. He did a 360 around the lingerie store. "Damn." He exclaimed. Trini rolled her eyes, but smile none the less.

"Beautiful, need me to take those to the car for you?" Tommy politely asked. Kim nodded. The tons of bags were exchanged. "Aisha, you too?" He held up his barely free left hand.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Aisha complimented, while she gave a dirty face to her boyfriend.

Rocky saw. "I'll take yours, Babe." He got the hint. Aisha smiled at him, while she found Jason doing the same. Taking the plentiful amount of shopping bags, the men strode out the door to the deliver them to their cars.

"Took Rocky awhile." Trini playfully noted. She giggled. "Tommy's so sweet; you didn't even have to hint, he just took them. Must be nice." She grabbed the intimates, so she could try them on.

One by one, Aisha then Kim trailed behind the beautiful Asian. Lucky for them, there were three available fitting rooms. Coincidently, that's the only amount that could fit in the small store. They continued talking, while trying on the bras.

"Tommy's the nicest boyfriend I've ever had." Kim struggled to clasp the zebra striped bra together. "He's caring, attentive, and he's security. That's all I ask for."

"From what Jason's told me, Tommy wasn't as outgoing as he is now. Like, he was a very shy, church boy. He couldn't even make contact with a girl." Trini commentated knowingly. She was satisfied with her three bras. She opened the door to her dressing room. "What changed?"

Kim unclasped the hinge of the door. She smiled at Trini and Aisha. "Guess he came out of his shell." She refused to confess she had something to do with it. Kim _knew _all the things Tommy's done was because of her; she chose to not wear it on her sleeve. There would be a definite backlash.

"Well, that's what happens in college. I just hope the Freshman 15 don't creep up on my ass." Aisha shook off the thought. She laughed. "I do wish I had a bigger butt though. Some reason this white girl had to upstage me. She pointed at Kim.

"Whatever." Kim teased. She took a look at Aisha's butt. "Come on, your ass is nicely shaped."

Trini nodded. "If anything, I need an ass." She pointed to inadequacy she had.

The cashier smiled. "You know, we have butt pads for sale." She pointed to the ones that were proudly displayed on the wall.

"Let me see." Trini pointed at them excitedly. She heard about them, and she was interested in the item.

"Trini!" Kim and Aisha laughed at her. They continued to shake their head.

"I'll take them." Trini's credit card slid through point of sales' reader. She eagerly grabbed her red and black shopping bag. "I gotta test these babies out."

Rocky, Jason, and Tommy obliviously walked back to the girls. They had no clue a certain item was purchased.

"Did you guys buy your lingerie?" Jason questioned innocently.

"That's not the only thing that was bought." Aisha muttered humorously. Kim lightly tapped her shoulder. "What?" She laughed, but was shut up by Trini's heated glare. Scared, Aisha gulped.

"O… Kay." Rocky uttered, thinking something must've happened. "I'm hungry; we should definitely get something to eat."

Hand in hand, the couples journeyed through the crowded shopping mall towards the food court. Didn't matter what time of the day it was, seemed like the dirty guys liked to lurk for prey. Taking Tommy's cue, Rocky and Jason let the women walk in front of them. They were able to watch from all sides. That reassured the women their boyfriends were paying attention. Kim was used to this kind of treatment because of her job. She still smiled at the gesture.

The lines to the food were already long, but they waited to order their food. Jason decided to wait at a table, so they could have a reserved spot. He calmly waited for his friends, and he even took a peak into Trini's bags. There was definitely a conversation starter in there.

Within 20 minutes, they all had their lunch and found Jason sitting at a large enough table for all of them.

Jason swallowed the bite of his hamburger. "Babe, what is this?" He didn't take out the item from the bag, but he felt for them.

"Nothing." Trini ate with gusto.

"What did she get?" Rocky inquired through his strawberry kiwi smoothie. He tried to peer over the table.

"She got some but-" The hopeful EMT saw the coldness coming from his girlfriend, and he decided to change the subject. "Ohnothing." He quickly let out, so he wouldn't have to spar with her later. After all, whenever he said something stupid, which was often, she would teach him a lesson. He winced at the times he's been pinned by her. It's not a pretty track record.

Tommy came up with a great idea. "Hey, tomorrow, do you guys want to see where I used to learn karate from?" He questioned the quintet.

"Are we going to spar?" Aisha's ears perked up like a stimulated puppy dog.

"Calm down 'Sha." Rocky tried to say around his Subway sandwich. He swallowed throatily. "I'm sure Tommy is just going to show us around." He hoped that was Tommy's intentions.

"Yes, Aisha." Tommy appeased with her idea more than anything else. "How does that sound?"

Rocky and Jason's eyes began to twitch. Was Tommy crazy?

"I think that's a great idea. Jase, sweetie that sounds like so much fun. I don't see why not. Plus, we will work off all the calories we accumulated on Thanksgiving." Trini seemingly agreed with a smile.

Jason chuckled apprehensively. "Uh-uh, yeah, I think that idea is just _spiffy."_ He quipped while thoughts of chucking kendo sticks Tommy's way hopped around in his mind. He figured that was a superb idea.

Rocky attempted to kick Jason in the chin, but he kicked Trini instead.

"Ow." Trini began to rub her chin. "Who the fuck did that?" She hissed with fury. She knew it wasn't her boyfriend, and she knew it wasn't Tommy or Kim or Aisha. "Rocky!" Steam practically coming out of her nose and ears.

"Huh? What?" Rocky tried to play it off, but was failing miserably.

Everyone around the table, but Rocky and Trini, were laughing.

"Just for that, Rocky, me and you tomorrow." Trini's devilish smirk was so sexy to Jason, but freaky to Rocky. "Be there, or I'll hunt you down and pull a Lorena Bobbitt."

Rocky covered his member with his hands and bent over trying to protect it. "I'll be there." He squeaked like he went through puberty all over again.

"I really like these girls." Kim smiled at them.

Phones chimed with text message ringers. Tommy, Jason, and Rocky opened their phones and looked at the text. It was from Conner.

"**Come 2 da gety museum 2nite 8. Cum dress 2 impres.**"

The roommates looked at the text message and furrowed their brows. Slang was something they were all used to, and rapid texting, but Conner pulled out all the stops. They understood what he was saying though. Guess that's what made it the scary part.

"Who wants to go to the Getty Museum?" Tommy asked the ladies.

Kim froze. She remembered _who_ was hosting the art gallery. The question that posed in her brain: was she ready to go there and possibly face the person?

"I think we should go." Aisha said. She placed all her trash on top of her tray.

"Hold on, let me text Conner something." Jason sent a text to Conner. Several minutes passed, and he agreed. "It's free, and we just gotta dress nice. He's already in Los Angeles. It sounds fun."

Tommy looked at his girlfriend. "What do you think?"

Kim felt the pressure on her. Five pairs of eyes twisted their attention to her. This was bad, very bad. She refused to face part of her past, yet she was the deciding factor. All of them seemed so into going. She had a craze for art, after all that ran in the _family. _Her true family. What could she do? Say no, but that would raise some eyebrows. Beforehand, Kim would need several shots of liquor to calm down. Where is Adam when you need him? Her OCs would come in handy, but she was trying her hardest not to depend on them.

Her boyfriend assessed his girlfriend's absentmindedness. She was thinking awfully hard about something, but what.

"We can go." Kim gave in wistfully. She smiled. "Come on girls, we have a reason to look for a evening dress." She got up, and she left her trash for the guys. Before leaving, Kim gave her boyfriend the most passionate kiss ever. "Let's talk later." She figured she needed to brief him before their trip to the Getty Museum. Tommy nodded.

The women left to look for dresses, while the guys looked for a dressy outfit.

**Xxxxx**

**Getty Museum**

**Los Angeles, CA**

Tommy and Kim were in his truck smoking their cigarettes. The drink compartments housed their mixed beverages, vodka and orange juice. Tommy's mastery of driving buzzed came in handy tonight. They needed to let loose before attending the showcase of Trent Fernandez-Mercer's paintings.

Kim, deadpanned, stared at the lavish banner suspended across the Getty Museum. She needed to tell Tommy; her little brother was the one hosting this damn thing.

Following the lines of Conner's text, they were dressed nicely. Tommy was wearing a navy blue dress shirt, black dress pants, and black shoes. He had on a black and white dress tie, and his hair was perfectly gelled; of course Kim wanted him to wear his eyeglasses, and he did. Kim dressed in a champagne colored, halter dress, that ruched around the stomach, and flared as it hit her knee, dazzled in the color. She had on black suede wedges and a pearl necklace. She had curled her hair all over, but they had dropped into gorgeous waves.

"Kim." Tommy called for. His girlfriend's gorgeous, doe, brown eyes looked at him. "What did you need to talk about?"

"You know how I don't like to talk about my family?" She questioned him. Tommy nodded, not knowing where this was going. "You've met my family." Kim's voice trailed, and she saw the confusion on his face. "Not all of them, um, just two."

"What do you mean two?" He cautiously asked, as he grabbed another cigarette for himself. He lit it up.

Kim followed his lead. This was their second cigarette within 10 minutes. "Anton Mercer _is_ my Dad." She solemnly admitted.

He gasped at her admission. All this time, Tommy had thought her family was no good, downright, assholes, who didn't give a flying fuck about their daughter, but in all reality; Kim had grown up with a prestigious father _and _grandfather She was made of fucking money, lots of fucking money. "You-you-you are a part of the Mercer Empire?" He exhaled.

"Yes." Kim answered. She hoped that Tommy didn't feel betrayed by her. She anxiously waited for him to speak. "Tommy? Say something, anything." She was completely worried that she had lost him.

"Kim, I see where you're coming from. You didn't want to tell me because _that_ part of your past still hurts you. Do you even want to be here? I mean what if you and your brother come across each other. What if he tells your dad?" He was concerned for her sake.

"Let's not think about that. Please?"

"I can't believe a highly respected man can do that to his own daughter."

"Don't judge him by what he's done personally." Kim wisely advised. "If he's offering you the internship, just take it. Don't let what I've told you affect it." She flicked her cigarette out his window. "When you told me, basically my Dad offered you the intership, I was proud because it's what you wanted to do. I just don't know how I would react if I saw my Dad. It's just something I'd like to avoid."

Tommy nodded in understanding, and he motioned for Kim to come to him. She obeyed, and they began to kiss. Small pecks turned into a heated make out session. The windows of his truck began to fog up, and they continued in their suggestive acts. She moaned against his lips, while his tongue began to travel to the side of her neck. His tongue caressed her pulse points, and instantly her panties got wet.

They were brought out of their revelry by a pounding sound on Tommy's side window. Startled, Tommy pushed down the button, and the window was brought down. The not so clouded setting turned clear, and they saw Trini, Rocky, Aisha, and Jason staring back at them.

"Uh huh, y'all couldn't wait until later?" Rocky gave them attitude.

"Rocky!" Kim wanted to smack the shit out of him. She mildly blushed at her new girlfriends grinning at her. She chugged her spiked beverage, and she exited the truck.

Tommy gave a heated glare to Rocky. "I should smack the shit out of you." He tried to readjust in his pants and got out the car.

"I should smack the shit out of you." Rocky imitated like a little kid. Aisha smacked his arm. "What?"

The three couples walked hand in hand, and Tommy made sure to crowd around Kim, just in case. Both were positive Dr. Anton Mercer was there, and if Kim saw him; he'd have to come to her. She wouldn't approach her own father. Other than that, Kim kept her guard up, since she wasn't in the mood to talk to her family.

As they entered the museum, they were greeted by the gothic, contemporary art. Trent Mercer was very gifted.

The art expressed a story. All the guests were captivated by this style, and the pictures were emotionally intense, yet there was a light feeling to them. They symbolized a woman trying to make sense of the world, but has trouble finding her way. She finds solace in a certain man, not saying God, but her closest thing to him. She finds her way, but drags him farther to hell. The underlying tone; everything is going to be okay. All will be alright.

Brought to tears by the strength of the art, Kim excused herself. She found the closest bathroom. In the stall, she began to crush up two pills of OCs. Her nose was about to get a workout tonight. With the finely powdered down pills, she used the fine edge of her Visa credit card, to orderly line them up. Taking a Benjamin out of her purse, Kim finally rolled up the bill. She placed the bill in her left nose, used her right index finger to plug her right nostril, and she bent down and inhaled the powder. The stinging sensation began to play upon her nose.

Tommy wandered around the museum. He knew Kim needed to use the bathroom, so he took in every creation in. A portrait stuck out: a family, but the last member of the family was just an outline. The picture was in black and white, and the only supply used was an oil crayon. The magnificent lines of the art were smudged perfectly. He had a strong feeling what this stood for.

"Mr. Oliver."

Twirling his body, Tommy found himself, face to face with his girlfriend's father. "Dr. Mercer." He tried to hide his underlying disgust for the man in front of him. "How are you this evening? I'm sure you're very proud of your son." He went to shake his hand.

Anton nodded. "Yes, Trent has made me very proud." He smiled. "What brings you here?"

"I was invited by some friends." Tommy surveyed the room. "In fact, there they are." He pointed at the young lady in a yellow and white dress, and a young gentleman, sometimes not so gentleman like, dressed in a red, sleeves rolled up dress shirt and white slacks. Interesting outfit, but some reason it looked really chic on Conner.

"Yes, Kira and Conner." Anton knew who they were. His son was best friends with them. "I've known those two since they were 14. Trent went to high school with them. Speaking of Trent, would you like to meet my son?"

"Sure." Tommy walked in stride with his future mentor. He looked an Dr. Mercer. "Is Trent your only child?"

"No." He honestly answered. Anton Mercer didn't want to disclose anything else. A melancholy expression frolicked on his face.

Tommy nodded, at least thankful Anton had some compassion. "Where is the Mrs.?" He remembered Kim's story about her, and he was curious to see if that panned out.

"Elsa's sick with the flu. My poor wife has been throwing up this past week." Both found their way to Trent. "Son, this is Tommy Oliver, he's going to be my future intern and go on digs with me." Anton stated with pride.

Trent turned around. He was a dark skinned young adult, and he had black hair and brown eyes. There was no hint of his father in him, but Tommy did see Elsa Mercer's genes everywhere. Kim was right, she looked nothing like her dad. Actually, both of the kids looked nothing like their dad.

"Nice to meet you." Trent did a firm hand shake. "How do you like my pieces?" He politely asked.

The man, who was dating their relative, perused once more. "You are very talented. What do all your paintings mean?" Some of them looked like they had to do with Kim.

Trent explained the muse for his paintings. They were his interpretation of someone close to him. He painted what he knew of her, and probably how she's feeling right now. "I didn't mean to portray her as such a dark person because we know she's not."

"'We'?" Tommy leaned in and questioned. He found that kind of odd.

"Uh I, yes, I don't think she's dark." Trent noted, not knowing the man in front of him was dating that _she_.

In a daze, Kim exited the bathroom. She kept breathing air through her nose, thinking the powder was still present. That made her nose burn more. She gazed around the room, and she continued to wipe her nose. Tommy, her boyfriend, was standing with her father and half-brother. "Shit." She muttered.

Several people, near her, turned to where they heard the curse word.

"Sorry." Kim sheepishly smiled, and she walked out the gallery. She didn't want to be seen by her family. While walking out the place, Kim stumbled.

"Are you okay?" A young man noticed she had fallen. He kept his eyes on her form, and he smirked. This was going to be piece of cake.

"Yes." Kim nodded. She got up with his assistance. "Thank you." She trembled. The pills were hitting her like a two, ton truck.

"You're welcome." He acknowledged kindly. He watched Kim's form continuously shake. "Are you okay?" He couldn't believe how easy this was going to be.

Kim didn't hear him, but she _did _see two of him. Again, she smiled brightly. "I'm fine. I just neeth something to thrink." She informed.

"Come on, we can get you something to thrink." He lied, while he led her away.

While Kim was being led away, Tommy kept looking around the gallery for his girlfriend. "Excuse me." He told Anton and Trent. They nodded, and he began to look for Kim. First he asked Rocky and Aisha, and they shook their head. Next, he questioned Trini and Jason. They hadn't seen her, since they entered the place. Strolling to Conner and Kira, he asked them.

"I think she went outside." Kira remembered Kim walking out. "I think she needed the fresh air." Conner had his arms wrapped around Kira securely. He was smiling about it.

"Thanks." Tommy was grateful someone had seen her. He withdrew from the gallery. With determination, Tommy searched for Kim. He furrowed his brows wondering where she could've gone. "Kim!" He yelled. Walking a block to the right, he saw a sight that infuriated him. He began to run, and he saw red.

"Get off of me!" Kim yelled at the man, who wasn't so nice anymore. He was groping her, and his erection pressed under Kim's dress. He was forcefully holding her up against a car, trying to seek out a prize- her pussy.

"You want this." He grunted out. He never saw Tommy coming.

Tommy grabbed the man, and he slammed on the floor. Twice, Tommy kicked him in the stomach. "You like forcing yourself on women?" Tommy struck the fallen man's ribs. "Huh? Taking advantage of women, you sick fucking pervert!" Tommy repeatedly kicked him.

"Stop." The guy gasped out, while the pain consummed him.

"Fuck you." Tommy angrily cursed at him. "My girlfriend said 'get off', and you didn't. I'm showing you no mercy." He yelled at him again.

Kim gasped. This was all her fault, if she hadn't snorted the pills, then she would've known this guy was bad news. "Tommy!" She screamed for him to stop kicking the guy. "Please." She continued in her efforts to get Tommy to stop, but he didn't want to. "Please, please, don't do this anymore." She cried. She felt him slightly push her off.

Rocky, Jason, Trini, and Aisha heard the screams of Kim. They rushed to where they were coming from. They saw Tommy continuously kicking a guy in the stomach.

"Tommy, Tommy!" Jason ran up to him, and he struggled to separate his roommate from the guy.

Confused about the situation, Rocky went to help as well. "Come on, Tommy. Quit it." He demanded, while he helped Jason.

"Kim?" Trini saw Kim's disheveled appearance. Her eyes were puffy, and the area around her nose was red. She attributed her look to the beating Tommy was administering. She wrapped the petite woman in her arms. Aisha came to place more security around Kim.

Finally, Tommy ended his beating. He straightened out his evening wear. "You shouldn't have laid a finger on her!" Tommy reinforced his reason for fighting.

"She shouldn't have been on drugs!" The man managed to rasp out. He tried to get a good look at Tommy, but he only saw Kim. Either way, he needed to call the cops.

"Drugs?" Rocky didn't believe it. "Whatever man, _you_ must've been on some." He ushered his girlfriend and everyone else away.

Tommy stared into Kim's eyes. "Are you okay?" Kim looked at him, trying to portray herself to be sober. She nodded. He continued looking at her, praying that man was wrong. From what Tommy could see, his girlfriend wasn't high.

Conner and Kira met up with them. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." Kira grinned with intention. "Why don't we go to Denny's?"

"Sounds good, but just like that, we're going to leave the exhibition?" Aisha queried the couple.

"Trent's cool about it, we told him we were going to leave." Conner informed. He looked at everyone, and he noticed something happenned. "Why's Kim crying?"

Kim squinted her eyes, and like a camera's aperature, everything looked bigger. "Conner, I'm fine." Even though, she was high. For the first time ever, she prayed this would go away.

Blaring sounds could be heard in the far distance.

"Let's go!" Trini was quick to agree. She couldn't believe the cops were called on Tommy. There was no doubt in her mind, those sounds were for him. "Tommy, let me drive. Protect Kim." Her driving skills were impeccable. Tommy tossed the keys her way.

With that, everyone scrambled for their cars, and they left.

**Xxxxx**

**Denny's Restaurant **

**Angel Grove, CA**

Trini used the GPS on her phone. She figured this was the safest place for them to have their late dinner, plus Tommy didn't have to drive so far to get home.

Kim drank some water, and she calmed down considerably. She figured that was the last time she was ever going to snort Oxycontin, especially before a big event. The thing is, she didn't remember being lured away by the guy. She felt him groping her, and that's when her senses kicked in. She shuddered at the thought of the guy fondling her.

While the couples sat around the rectangular table, they browsed the menu. Everything looked good to them.

Kim spoke up. "Thank you, for getting Tommy off the guy." She quietly told them. Then, she looked at Tommy. "Thank you, for being there for me like always." She buried herself deeper into his chest. She felt his lips touch her head.

"Tommy, I've never seen you act like that before. That was pretty scary." Jason winced at the pounding the guy got. "Damn, I couldn't believe it."

"Uh, I don't like it when a guy touches Kim like that. He looked like he was about to force himself on her." Tommy dryly stated. Not trying to go into detail, and it's almost become second nature to defend Kim because one, she's his girlfriend, and two it's a part of the job description as a bouncer.

"What happened?" Conner was confused about what he was hearing. Aisha and Trini informed him of the events. "So, the cops were called, probably for you?" He stared at Tommy, stunned.

"We don't know, for sure, but it could've been for him. He was defending Kim, so that should count for something." Rocky informed. He saw Tommy was disgusted with himself. "Hey, we don't look at you any different."

The waitress came and took their orders.

Conner and Kira were whispering among themselves.

Aisha looked at Kim. "Are you tired?" She saw her droopy lids.

"Uh?" Kim sat up straighter. She smiled. "I guess, the shopping we did early this morning is getting to me."

Tommy hoped that was the case. He felt torn. He wanted to believe the guy was lying, but then again, the light brightened his senses. She had the signs of using. He needed to talk with her about that.

Conner clanked his glass with a spoon. Everyone, but Kim turned their head. After a couple of minutes, she finally turned her attention to him. Conner observed Kim's sluggishness. He ignored it because the news he had was big. Kira smiled. "Alright, Kira and I have some news we wanted to share with y'all."

"After all these years, you decided to admit you're a homo, and Kira was a cover up!" Rocky was quick to quip. Aisha punched his arm. "Ow!"

"Shut up, will you?" Aisha fiercely hissed at him. "Let the man fucking talk, or you will not be in me tonight. You are this close." She compressed her index and thumb considerably. "This close to not getting any, so shush it."

The occupants of the table snickered at Rocky.

"Isn't that the third time she's flipped out on him?" Trini murmured to Jason. Jason nodded.

"Anyways, continue, Babe." Kira summoned. She smiled again.

Conner nodded. "I asked Kira to marry me, and she said yes!" He boisterously announced.

Congratulations were said around the table. Even though they were only 18, they knew how long the couple had been together for. They were extremely happy for them. The newly engaged couple basked in the congrats.

"Thanks." Kira continued her smiling. "That's not the only thing though."

"It's not?" Tommy asked. He looked between the two. "Well, what else could there be?"

Kira got up. She caressed her stomach. "I'm pregnant!"

The men were shocked, while Aisha, Trini, and a tired Kim went up to Kira and congratulated her on her pregnancy. They began to touch her stomach.

"Conner, are you ready to be a father?" Jason asked, shocked by the admission.

"Oh yeah. Kira and I have been talking about kids for the past year. We took the right precautions, but she ended up missing her period recently. We found out she was pregnant, and I proposed right then." Conner explained. He saw the pregnancy glow on Kira. "Guys, this has been the happiest I've ever been."

"We support you." Rocky reassured. Jason and Tommy nodded in agreement.

"I invite you guys to wedding because you are going to be in the wedding." Conner laughed. He continued to smile with his roommates. "I'd like for all of you to be the Groomsmen."

Tommy, Rocky and Jason nodded. They were more than happy to be apart of his wedding.

With thought of Conner and Kira being parents and an engaged couple, the young people continued their celebration.

Kim smiled, but in the back of her mind, she needed to get a grip on reality. Tonight, she almost got caught snorting Oxycontin. She should've said 'no' to the invitation.


	17. Chapter 17 Elevations

**Mini Summary- **Tommy and Kim leave Angel Grove, the couple head to the DECA House, a shocking announcement times 2.

What could the announcements be?

**A/N: **_Thank you for everyone who has reviewed this story. There's still more to come, and of course, expect the unexpected. This will be a pretty lengthy story. _

**Chapter 17- Elevations**

**Xxxxx**

**Oliver Residence  
><strong>**Angel Grove, CA**

Tommy and Kim finished packing their suitcases. Both had smiles on their faces. Even though last week, there were hostilities and fights; the young couple were leaving with a sense of happiness. There was a peaceful aura around the two most important women in Tommy's life, and that's all he could ask for.

The college student grabbed his mini fridge and went to place it in his truck. While he was doing that, Kim sat on his bed. She exhaled deeply. There were a lot of things running wild in her head. Friday night, she got too high, was taken advantage of, almost raped, and she snorted because she couldn't deal with her problems. Part of her missed her father dearly, but the other part of her couldn't look him in the eye. She's suffered because he turned his back on her. Maybe if she reached out to him, their relationship was still salvageable.

The stripper grabbed her phone. Last night, she found her father's card in Tommy's wallet. She called the number.

_"Hello?" Dr. Mercer promptly answered his phone._

Her thoughts weren't connecting to her mouth. This was five years in the making and anxiety struck her body.

_Dr. Mercer waited. "Is anyone there?" He took a look at his phone. He saw the number was a 'restricted' one._

She immediately hung up, and she began to breath heavy. Tommy entered the room and saw his girlfriend's physical state. He rushed to her side, and he held her against him.

"What's wrong?" He knew just a minute ago she wasn't acting like this.

Kim swallowed hard. "I tri-tri-tried to call my dad." She admitted, while she graced him with her doe, brown eyes. "I couldn't speak. Part of me is still angry with him."

"Did you find his card in my wallet?" Tommy sighed. Kim nodded. "Come on, we should hit the road. We still have to head to the DECA House." He knew talking about her father was still hard for Kim. He reminded himself of the art gallery, and it was very obvious, her brother still thought about her. The paintings were portraits of her. One day, he hoped Kim would find peace with her family.

She hoisted herself up, and she trailed his footsteps to the living room. In the living room, she was greeted by his parents. She gave them her warmest smile because of the hospitality they had shown her. The arguing with his mother was worth the end result.

Mrs. Oliver looked at Kim with admiration. Although she felt her son had changed, Kim was able to bring out a different side of Tommy. The side of Tommy she got acquainted with, was passionate, outgoing, and he was outspoken. With those qualities, her son expressed a compassionate and supportive side. There were personal demons Kim needed to deal with, and her son was put on this Earth to help her. And it looks like they were both good for each other.

"Leaving, already?" Mr. Oliver joked. He gave a grizzly bear hug to his son. "I'm so happy you got to spend the week here." His concentration turned to Kim. He picked her up, and he gave her the warmest, gentlest hug.

"Thomas!" Kim squealed in delight. She was very fond of the man in front of her. This was the kind of relationship she craved from her father. She looked up at the tall man. "Thank you for welcoming me to your home."

Thomas looked down at her. He adored Kim. "The pleasure is mine." He gave her a chaste peck on the cheek.

"Mom, we gotta head back." Tommy motioned for his hug from her. His mom definitely grew out of her closed-minded ways. "I love you, mom."

"Oh stop." Mary Beth's eyes filled with tears. She smiled at the people in front of her. "I will expect you two for Christmas."

"We will definitely be back." Kim seriously promised. She looked at Mrs. Oliver with cordiality. "Mrs. Oliver, thank you, for everything." She gave an affectionate hug to the woman.

"Kimberly, I'm still sorry for how I treated you. I'm thankful you understand what I was thinking." She returned the hug.

"We should head out." Tommy announced. He looked between his parents and girlfriend. ""We will be back for Christmas, and we will call once we have arrived home."

"Alright, we'll walk you out." Thomas helped Kim with her suitcases. Once he was by his son's truck, he placed them inside the bed of the truck. "Have a safe trip."

"We will." Tommy smiled, and he started his truck. The truck purred, and he began to back out.

As soon as Tommy's truck was in the distance, Mary Beth gave a seductive smile to her husband. With a hop, skip, and a jump, Thomas eagerly followed his wife into the house.

An hour into the drive, Kim flicked her third cigarette out the window. She looked to her left.

"What do you think, Andros wants?" She questioned for the 15th time since her 'brother's' phone call from a few days back.

Tommy shrugged. "I don't know." He tried not to think about it so much. "I mean, I'm not getting fired, so what else could it be?" Kim began to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"Yesterday, do you remember Trini beating up Rocky?" She reminisced about all of them heading to the Youth Center.

Rocky, Aisha, Trini, and Jason headed with the workers of KO-35 Girls to the Youth Center. That's where Tommy used to take his classes for martial arts, as a child. In addition, the place was a nice, quaint hangout for teens. There were gymnastic items, sparring mats, and workout equipment. The owner, Ernie, was plump and had a strong Brooklyn accent. Tommy had known Ernie since he was 4. For some odd reason, everyone else took a liking to the man.

Rocky sampled the food at the Youth Center. He definitely fell in love. Kim tested her skills, wondering if she still could move like her younger years. She hasn't lost her touch, and there were several teen girls asking if she taught gymnastics. Unfortunately, Kim didn't, but she spent some of her time teaching them.

Tommy played referee, and he oversaw the mini tournament that occurred- Trini and Aisha vs. Jason and Rocky. Using her Muay Thai fighting moves, Trini dominated Rocky. Poor Rocky, Ernie had to bring him a bucket of ice. Trini kicked his ass all the way to the moon it seemed. Aisha utilized her Wing-Chun Kung Fu technique against Jason. Both were evenly matched, but Jason won.

The deciding factor was between Tommy and Kim. Kim wasn't as advanced in martial arts as Tommy, but she accepted the challenge. Kim incorporated gymnastics with the karate she remembered her Dad teaching her. Kim grinned. In their match, Kim won. She earned it because Tommy made her fight for it.

"Yeah, Rocky lost, and so did I." Tommy grumbled the last part. "Did you have fun yesterday at least?"

Kim nodded. "I don't know, but there was something about helping those little girls, and teaching them my sport. It made me very happy. I felt content."

"Do you think you'd want to be a gymnastics coach in the future?" Tommy wondered. She spoke so highly about it.

"Maybe."

"But, you don't want to?" He asked.

"I don't exactly love my job as a stripper, but I love the money it brings in. Not to mention, I love who I work with. I guess the perks are what make the job so appealing. The hours aren't so bad, so I want to keep this job." Kim replied with the best answer she could. She knew with her drug habit, the possibility of being a coach was slim to none.

Tommy nodded. "I concur." He simply said.

"You and your big words." Kim rolled her eyes.

"That's not the only thing that's big." He huskily swore.

A devilish thought enveloped Kim's head. She put up the middle console, where the cup holders were, and she slid towards Tommy. She began to massage his penis.

"Kim, what are you…" Tommy moaned as he felt Kim's petite hands encompass his manhood. "Fuck." He softly muttered. He bucked his body upward at the feeling of her touches.

_Zink. _Kim pulled down his zipper in a swift move. She began to unbutton his pants, and in the opening of his boxers; Kim pulled out Tommy's cock. He was semi-hard, but she wanted him to be fully erected. She cupped his penis, and she started to caress it. Slowly, she began to pump his dick.

Trying to remain as calm as possible, while feeling the pleasure from down below, he continued driving at the pace he had set for the truck. He was shocked with her actions, but that didn't stop him from stopping her. He let her continue in her ministrations.

Feeling evil, Kim dropped down and began to lick his head. The wetness of her tongue around his head caused goose-bumps to form on Tommy's body. She did a corkscrew motion around his head, and a _pop_ sound was heard. Kim brought her head back up and she looked at her boyfriend with fire. Tommy shook his head, knowing his girlfriend's dirty thoughts. Using his right hand, he made go Kim back down to his dick.

Squeezing her lips together, Kim went back down on him. His dick pushed through the tightness her mouth had created and his dick traveled inside. His head hit the back of her throat. "Fuck." She heard again. She continued to slurp loudly around his dick. She continued to please him, and she sucked on it as if his dick was a lollipop.

"God, Kim." Tommy let out in a raspy tone. He basked in the contact of her mouth on his dick. Slowing to 60 MPH, Tommy lost his train of thought. "Shit." He heard cars honking at him, and he saw the CHP on the side. He picked up his speed.

Kim's head bobbed up and down. Hearing his sound of pleasure fueled her eagerness to get him off. She licked from his the base of his cock, and continued along the shaft, and she feasted on the head. Repeating her previous steps, Kim's mouth bounced on his dick quickly. Sullenly, she began to lick along the shaft, and she sucked the precum.

The CHP began to tailgate Tommy's car closely. Beads of sweat began to trickle down his back. "Kim." He whispered. She didn't let go, and she furiously pulled on his dick. "Shit…" He continued to moan as he looked out his rearview mirror. He watched as the cop had eyed him. He swore the cop was going to pull the siren. "Please, Kim, the cops are behind us." He begged her for mercy. Breathing heavily, he felt Kim's ultimate move. She deep throated his penis, and his lower head met her pendulum again. The loud popping sounds echoed in the car.

His body began undulating with his cum. His body seized, and he released his cum into her mouth. She swallowed his cum, and her throat muscles constricted around his dick, while he busted again.

"Fuck, Kim." Tommy groaned as he observed the police car speed up to another car. Blowing out a breath of relief, and trying to catch his breath, Tommy kept driving. The tiredness he was feeling was the last thing on his mind, he began to plot his revenge.

Kim ascended into a sitting position. She began to wipe around her mouth. "What were you saying?" She cheekily smarted.

"Just you wait." Tommy smirked as he continued looking straight ahead. "You will get yours."

"I hope so." She smiled with an erotic gleam in her eye. She helped to buckle up Tommy's pants. Tommy grabbed her left hand, and he held it the rest of the car ride back to Reefside.

**Xxxxx**

**DECA House  
><strong>**Reefside, CA**

Tommy and Kim nervously arrived to the doorstep of Andros, Zhane, Ashley and Karone's house. He pressed for the doorbell.

After a couple of minutes, Andros answered the door. "About time you two came back!" He brought them in for a hug. "How was it staying with the 'Monster-in-Law'?"

"Not so bad, she needed dick. That's all." Kim winked at her 'brother'.

"Okay, I don't need a mental picture!" Tommy dramatically yelled at them. He was completely grossed out his parents were having sex again.

"Everyone is waiting for you guys." Andros led them into the kitchen.

Cassie screamed. "You're back!" She engulfed her 'brother and sister' into a hug.

"Cassie!" Karone tiredly scolded. "Shh." She said, hoping that Ray wouldn't wake up anytime soon. "You know how long I've been trying to get her down to bed!"

"Sorry." Cassie quietly apologized. She knew the Mommy life was weighing down on Karone, and she wondered if that's how _all _women felt.

She sighed, hoping Cassie was understanding. "Nice to have you guys back though." Karone smiled brightly. Her family was back together, minus Adam and Tanya. They were busy working at their 'weekend job'.

TJ sat at the dining room table. He was rolling up a blunt. "How was the break?" He began to lick the brown paper of a grape swisher.

Tommy and Kim, not leaving a detail out, talked about their interesting time in the southern part of California. First it was Kim's fighting with Tommy's mom, second it was their salvia trips, third was Tommy's parents hearing them doing _it_ and Kim hearing Tommy's parents, fourth was Aunt Mona's stick in her ass, then the shopping, Kim's encounter with the 'groping guy', while trying to avoid her father and brother, and finally Kim sparring with Tommy.

"Well fuck." Ashley commented, good naturedly. "That seems like quite a bit. Tommy, you had the cops called on you?" She was shocked, to say the least.

"It wasn't my fault. That douche had his hands all over Kim. He should've thought twice about what the fuck he was doing." Tommy defended himself with malice. He really could've killed the guy.

"Don't get mad, get glad." Zhane witted. He smiled at the man in front of him. "Take a hit." He held up his pipe filled with weed.

Kim eagerly took out their decorated one with the falcon and crane on it. Her 'family' stared at it in awe. They thought that was one beautifully crafted piece. "With pleasure, I don't think the trips with salvia were getting any better." She joked, while she took out the bags of the trippy leaves. "Here, Tommy and I don't need them." They had interested her though, so she took one of them back. "There, you can have the rest." She smiled.

Andros examined the bags closely. "No shit you were having horrible 'voyages'." He air quoted the 'voyages'. "This shit is twice as concentrated as the one you bought for Halloween." He tossed the bags on the table. "Kim, what were you thinking?"

"We just needed _something."_ Tommy answered for her. "Trust us; dealing with my mom took a toll on Kim."

"Take the smoking outside. I refuse to have Ray surrounded by second-hand smoke." Karone motherly ordered. She grabbed a bottle from the fridge, and she placed it in a cup of warm water.

"You got it, Babe." Zhane went to kiss his wife.

"You're going to talk to _him_ about it, right?" Karone whispered to her husband.

Zhane nodded. "He's here, isn't he?" Karone slightly bobbed her head. She gave him another kiss, and took the heated bottle to their daughter.

Andros, Ashley, TJ, Zhane, Tommy, and Kim walked out to the backyard. They filled the empty lounge chairs.

Tommy inhaled his hit. He began to look around, and wondered where Cassie was. "Where's Cassie." He exhaled.

"Inside the house." TJ blew out his hit. He smiled, knowing his girlfriend was being _safe_. He continued happily blazing.

"She's not smoking?" Kim smoked in disbelief. All the years she's known her 'sister', she was the first one to attack the blunt or pipe.

Ashley exhaled deeply. "She stopped smoking for a week now." She informed.

"Stopped?" Tommy echoed Kim's tone. They nodded. "What the fuck is going on?"

"Cassie will tell you." Andros smiled, while continuing his reverie.

"Yes, she will." Zhane was chiefing off the bomb kush.

The next 20 minutes, the gang continued smoking. Tommy and Kim were very happy to have this kind of _herb _traveling through their system. There weren't going to be any psychedelic excursions here. They were going to be very, very relaxed, and high as fuck. _What a great welcome home_? Tommy thought as he looked at his second family.

As if on cloud 9, the owners and workers of KO-35 entered the home. They were greeted by a bitter Cassie. She was holding onto a bag of chips, and loudly munching away.

"What's this news you have to tell us?" Kim curiously questioned. She relaxed indefinitely.

Cassie smiled. "Well, if you _must _know, I'm pregnant." She confessed.

"WHAT!" Tommy and Kim were stunned by the news. First Kira, now Cassie, what the hell was going on in Reefside? If they thought about it, Karone started it off. She just had a daughter.

"Mm, hmm." Cassie began to glow. "I hate that you guys can smoke, and I can't, but TJ and I spoke on the matter. He's not getting any younger, and well, we can handle the responsibility."

"Oh my gosh!" Kim shouted in excitement. "Another little one!" She got up and went to hug her. "I'm going to be another Auntie!" She commentated without correcting herself.

Tommy chuckled at the how bubbly his girlfriend can get. "We'll be there for you." He assured Cassie. "Wow, TJ are you ready to be a parent?"

TJ nodded. "It's like Cassie said, I don't want to wait until I'm shriveled to have a kid, so I might as well start now." He fished through the cabinets for something to curve his growing appetite.

"Why'd you wait so long to tell us?" Kim gently pushed Cassie.

"We didn't want to tell you through the phone." Cassie spoke honestly. She gave her 'sister' a smile. "Don't you think it's better to find out in person?"

"Guess so. I mean, as long as we know, right?" She turned to Ash. "Are you pregnant too?"

Ashley shook her head. "No, I will not be having a kid any time soon. Why should I sacrifice my _dancer_ body when Karone and Cassie already have?"

"I heard that!" Karone hissed, while holding her newborn daughter. She giggled slightly, knowing her sister in law meant well. She walked over to Zhane and propped little Ray higher on her shoulder. "Guess Cassie told you about her unplanned pregnancy?"

"Like yours was planned." Cassie quipped.

"Yeah." Kim nodded. "I can't believe it. We just found out Tommy's roommate's girlfriend, no fiancée, is pregnant."

"Must be a baby boom." Andros joked. He looked at Kim sternly. "Are you going to be pregnant anytime soon?"

"Fuck no." Kim yelled. They all chuckled. "Please, I have good ass birth control. Tommy and I don't need a child right _now. _Maybe in the future." She left open the possibility. Tommy smiled at that.

"Let's order some pizza or something." TJ chewed through a leftover bagel from this morning. "Fuck, I'm starving."

"Men." Cassie rolled her eyes. She went to grab the advertisements, and she looked for the best deals.

"Well, while you guys are doing that, Tommy can I speak with you?" Andros motioned for Tommy to follow him.

Tommy got up, and he kissed Kim on the cheek. Zhane looked at Karone, and she nodded for him to leave.

As the men walked out, the curiosity got the best of Kim. "Okay, what's going on?" She asked.

"Nothing." Ashley knew what was going to be said. "Don't worry it's not a bad thing. He'll tell you what happened."

"I guess." Kim couldn't help but think something was going on. She walked outside to smoke a cigarette.

Meanwhile, Tommy followed Andros into his elaborate office. Zhane barely made it in the doorway, the door slammed on his foot. Tommy quickly apologized, while Zhane shook it off. Andros sat behind his opulent desk. Zhane took the felt, encrusted chair, next to Tommy. Tommy sat in the other felt, encrusted chair.

"You're not laying me off, are you?" Tommy questioned, knowing he had done a great job at the club. He didn't want to have to leave. These people were his family, and he wasn't sure he could ever face them again, if that was the case.

"What?" Zhane was dumbfounded. "Andros, didn't you let him know Kim would castrate your ass if you fired her boyfriend?"

"Of course I let him know, you dimwit." Andros snapped. His attention turned to Tommy. "I already told you, I'm not firing you."

Tommy rubbed the back of his neck. "Then, what do you need to talk to me about?" Like a punching bag, the nerves were hitting him.

"How would you like to go into business with me?" Andros asked, earnestly, while he reclined in his black, leather, office chair.

Tommy wrung out his ears. _What the hell did he just ask? _He wrung out his ears again. _Seriously, did I fucking hear him correctly? Go into business with him? _"W-w-what?" Tommy queried in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"On the contrary, I am very serious. As serious as a heart attack; I'm promoting you." Andros replied.

"You will take my position." Zhane elaborated, hoping Tommy would understand. "As you know, I am Andros' partner in this business, but with my little girl being born, I can't keep up with this type of business. Karone has decided to stop dancing as a stripper, and we have enough money to live a comfortable lifestyle."

Tommy was still speechless. He couldn't even move.

"I know this is a shock, but we've been so pleased with your work ethic, we thought it was the best fit." Andros continued. He stared at Tommy. "Earth to Tommy?"

Brought out of his stupor, Tommy shook his head. "What, what about TJ? I mean, he's known you guys longer, worked there longer, and he seems like the perfect candidate."

"Who do you think swore by you?" Zhane inquired. He laughed at Tommy's humbleness. "TJ's head bouncer, and by the time Cassie gives birth; he's going to take time off. He believed he is a liability, so he spoke highly of you. As for now, we believe you can handle running the place with ease."

"Tommy, this is a big responsibility. In addition to what you did as a bouncer, you will be overseeing the accounts with our vendors, hiring and firing people, _when necessary,_ and traveling to conventions. You and I will be working as a team to ensure the highest quality for this club." Andros informed. He had hope Tommy would take the job.

"Ashley, Karone, Cassie, and TJ are okay with this?" Tommy croaked, still shocked by the information he had to take in.

Zhane and Andros nodded.

"Listen, I have enough money to retire. I'm taking the chance. Karone needs the help at night, and I want to be there for my wife and daughter." Zhane reasoned for his early retirement. "If I need to come back to work, Andros and I spoke about possibly opening another club somewhere, and I'll help him take care of that one. I really think you should take the opportunity and accept my spot."

Andros opened up his briefcase. "I had a lawyer friend draw up the paperwork." He handed the papers to Tommy.

Tommy read over them. "You guys are really genuine about this offer?" He read over the points carefully, or well, for the most part. He was still blazed. "You guys weren't drunk when you came up with this, right?"

"Right." Andros smiled. "Tommy, you will get a substantial raise, and _you _will partake in the deciding aspects of the club."

_Can I really do this? _Tommy thought to himself. He looked over the paperwork, and he would make quite a bit of money. Not to mention, since his Dad's found a job, all that money would be deposited in his bank account. This might take up so much of his time, and he might not be concentrated on his studies. He continued reading the contract. He sighed, and pondered about it once more. Buying Zhane's half would take months to pay off. However, he would still make a profit. Since Cassie would be out of commission within the next few months, he would help to choose the strippers. At least, he got the say in it. He wouldn't hire a complete dog, but he wouldn't hire the most beautiful girl either. He didn't want anyone taking the shine away from Kim. That idea, he liked.

"Do you have a pen?" Tommy was ready to sign away.

Satisfied, Zhane handed Tommy a pen. Tommy signed his 'John Hancock'. He shook hands with his partner and 'brother', Andros, and he also shook hands with Zhane, his 'brother' and the man he was buying the half from.

"You won't _regret _this." Zhane promised.

With that, the three business men walked to the living room. Kim, nervous as all of hell, got up and ran to Tommy.

"What the hell is going on?" Kim snapped at all of them.

Cassie, TJ, Zhane, Karone, Ashley, and Andros had smirks on their faces.

"I've decided to sell my half of the club." Zhane confessed. He saw Kim turned angrier.

"What!" Kim punched Zhane in the shoulder. "Why would you do that? I bet the next guy who's going to take your spot is some fucking cunt. That's so fucking stupid, and I can't believe you. He won't be close to us, and the dynamics will be all fucked up. It will all be because of _you!"_ She proceeded to hit Zhane a couple of more times. "Who is it?"

Everyone snickered at her outburst, while Zhane felt the bruises starting to form. He kept rubbing his body.

Andros laughed. He knew his 'sister' will feel stupid as all of hell pretty soon. "Kim, meet your new boss, Tommy." He pushed Tommy forward.

Kim, bewildered, gazed at all of them. She turned around and looked at the faces staring back at her. "You all fucking knew!"

"Yeah, and it looks like Tommy's accepted the offer." Cassie gave a slight heads up to her 'brother'. "Took you long enough to sign the damn paperwork."

"Shut up." Tommy nicely kidded. "And yes, I am taking over Zhane's position. I start tomorrow." He updated his girlfriend and everyone else in the room.

"I can't believe it!" Kim squealed and jumped into his arms. Tommy began to spin her around. She smiled from left to right. "Oh my gosh! We, we need to celebrate!"

"Come on, Babe." Ashley signaled for him to come to her. "We should buy the alcohol." With that, Andros and Ashley left.

The pizza came 10 minutes later, and Cassie paid for it. She placed it in the oven, so it would stay warm for when Andros and Ashley returned. TJ whined, he didn't want to wait. Cassie glared at him.

Finally, Andros and Ashley arrived with a plentiful supply of alcohol. They were ready to congratulate Tommy on his new job. Everyone grabbed a slice of pizza and a Bud Light.

Andros led the toast. "To, Tommy. Congratulations on your promotion!"

"To Tommy!" All of them echoed.

Tommy sat there with a big smile on his face. In three months, his life had changed. He couldn't be any happier. Little did he know, this was _definitely_ the beginning of the end.


	18. Chapter 18 Density

**A/N: **_Takes two weeks after the last chapter, and there is tons of drama in this chapter. Hey, it may not be __**your**__ cup of tea, but it's surely mine. ;) Longest chapter of the story, but it's making up for not updating like usual. =)_

**Mini Summary- **Someone auditions to be a stripper at the club, Kim and Tommy fight, and Conner, with the help of Kira, makes a **connection**; Tommy's roommates feel something isn't right.

**A/N: **_DJ aka __Leilani is my OC. Her looks are reminiscent of Dawn Jaro, a model. _

**Chapter 18- Density**

**Xxxxx**

**KO-35 Girls**

**Reefside, CA**

For the past two weeks, Tommy's been adjusting to his new title. The workers showed him an incredible amount of respect. This rocked Tommy to the core because he wasn't used to being called 'Mr. Oliver'. He had to constantly remind_ his _subordinates he was _just _Tommy. Oddly enough, Hayley treated him with the same courtesy she had shown him the first time they met. That's something he was happy about.

He whistled back to his office. Zhane had cleared out his space for Tommy. Tommy decorated his new office with pictures of his _family,_ his Mom and Dad- even though he vowed never to admit his budding career to them, of course his girlfriend, and his roommates. In addition, the colors of the office were coordinated. White, black, green, and white sprawled throughout the room.

Tommy sat down in his comfy desk chair, and he got to work on paying the vendors for the week. It was a Saturday night, and the bills were always paid by the following Monday. Sunday the banks were closed, so Tommy had to make sure to balance them correctly. Electricity, water, gas, and food were to be paid. He continued his work, and then he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Tommy motioned, even though the person or people, couldn't see him. He reclined back in his chair, and he took off his eyeglasses.

Andros walked in, and he had two drinks- a whiskey on the rocks for him and a lemon drop for Tommy. Now, that Tommy wasn't bouncing anymore; he was able to drink on the job. No one carded him because he was the boss. That's pretty accomplishing for an 18 year old.

"Here you go." Tommy's partner placed his drink down on his large desk. Tommy toasted with him, and he began to drink. "You know, with Karone not stripping, and a couple of girls out sick with the flu, I was thinking we should hire another girl." Andros sipped on his drink.

Tommy gulped down his drink. "Yeah?" Andros nodded. He knew his job description included hiring and firing people. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Awhile back, a young woman had came in. She inquired about being a stripper. We wanted her to start, but she had to move after her sister got sick. She moved to Turtle Cove, but she's back, and well, I want your opinion."

_If you wanted her to start, then why do you need me to have __**my **__opinion? _The young man said to himself. He looked at Andros earnestly. "If she was liked, then why do I need to judge her?" He didn't see anything else needed on the matter.

Andros took a seat on one of the free, opposing chairs. "That's the opinion of me _and _Zhane. Zhane doesn't work here anymore, this decision is between me and _you._" He saw Tommy's contemplating expression.

Waiting a bit before speaking, Tommy began to fiddle with his pen. He continued to twirl it between his index and middle finger. "Is she here?"

"Yes, she's in my office." Andros replied. "I told her to dress in an outfit she would possibly wear on stage."

"What?" Tommy inquired, somewhat shocked. "Why, would you do that?"

Andros shook his head and laughed. "Still naïve, I see." He smirked at his partner. "Tommy, I'm going to step you up on some game. I know you aren't dumb, so you will follow easily what I'm trying to tell you." Tommy nodded. "Where do you work?"

"He-here." Tommy hesitantly answered, not understanding where his partner was taking this.

"Great, what **kind** of place do you work at?"

"A strip club."

"A strip club." Andros echoed with jubilancy. "Good-good. Now, what happens at a strip club, minus the bartending, the great, filling food, and the cordial, yet tough bouncers?"

Without thought, Tommy blurted out his reply. "Women dancing in skimpy clothes and _stripping_."

"With that being said, why else would I have this young woman wearing her dancing outfit?" Andros questioned. Seeing Tommy was going to speak, he interrupted. "Obviously, this hopeful stripper won't be baking cakes or knitting underwear. No, she's testing the waters here. Kind of like a behavioral interview, if you will." He did big, grand motions with each word said.

_I should've expected this. Whatever you do, don't freak and think this is cheating on Kim. _Clearing his throat, a much more masculine tone laced Tommy's voice. "Bring her in." He signaled.

"Do you need another drink?" Andros furrowed his brows.

"No." As if it was an illusion, Tommy's voice went back to normal. His eyesight watched as his partner left. He mapped Andros' steps mentally in his head. He guessed Andros had gotten the girl, and they were coming back soon. "1… 2… 3." Tommy counted aloud.

The dual-tone, haired man entered his colleague's office once more. Following Andros was a petite, yet very curvy, woman.

Staring in awe at the woman, Tommy noticed her pronounce exotic features. She looked Asian. Her almond, brown hair was teased really big, and she had choppy, blunt bangs that reached to barely below her eyebrows. The aspiring stripper stood at about 5'4". Dressed in a killer outfit of a black, spaghetti strapped, bandeau top, that ruched in the middle of where her very endowed, large breasts met, an extremely, micro, camouflage miniskirt with hot pink outlining on the bottom, and she had on furry, black boot warmers that covered, what looked like, boots. He wasn't so positive since those damn warmers were huge. She looked somewhat rough around the edges. She was tatted. Her left shoulder had a white outlined Hello Kitty bow (Yes, Kim had so much Hello Kitty, he knew what the Sanrio character's signature bow looked like.), with red hearts decorated inside. On her upper, left shoulder, she was decorated with an assortment of colorful tattoos- jasmine flowers, lotuses, and kanji symbols, intermixed was an elaborate jade, dragon. Her lips poked out naturally, while her almond shaped eyes pierced him. A smile entered her face, and he had never seen a smile like hers. There was something almost child-like about the smile. He returned one.

"Tommy, this is DJ." Andros introduced.

DJ smiled. "Nice to meet you." She shook his hand. She gave him the once over, definitely liking this owner better than the other one- the other one being Zhane.

"Nice to meet you too." Tommy croaked out nervously. He had no clue why he was getting like this. The love of his life worked here too. He continued to watch DJ's mannerisms. He noted a certain thing about her, and that her smile was deceiving. When she relaxed her face a certain way, sexiness was exuded to its fullest. A smoldering squint of her eye coupled with her pursed lips could send any man over the edge and succumb to her needs.

Andros smiled. DJ was quite a looker. "If you must know, DJ has a stage name already picked out."

"And, what would that be?" Tommy rather intrigued by this petite body of 'erotica'.

"Leilani." DJ answered. She smiled at both of the men. "I believe it's striking, and it fits with my unique blend of races. I'm Filipina and Puerto Rican. I guess that Puerto Rican side gave me my ass." She did a sexy, slow motioned, 180. Her backside faced Tommy and Andros' front.

Both of the owners of KO-35 Girls mouths' dropped. Her ass was perfection. Not trying to disregard Kimberly, but 'Leilani's' definitely rivaled Kim's. A tramp stamp was stamped onto the titillating woman's back. 'Daddy's Little Girl', in perfect calligraphy formed an arch.

_Oh my God! I love Kim. I love Kim. This woman is nothing! Shit, but she's __**hot**__. _Tommy battled himself internally. He knew he wasn't cheating on Kim, but this woman was so sexy in his opinion. Granted, she wasn't as _beautiful _as his girlfriend _or _the star of this club, but her banging body made up for it.

"Leilani, why should we hire you?" Tommy sneaked in a question to see how fast she could answer. If she cracked like Carlos, poor guy never did get the job, then he knew she wouldn't be able to handle it here.

Smiling, she replied. "Because** I** have the skills to make **you** money." She turned back around to face her potential bosses.

"We already have tons of girls that can make us money." Andros countered her claim. He smiled at her. "What sets you apart from the other girls?"

Thinking for a moment, and placing her index finger under her chin, the woman had her 'thinking cap' on. "My looks and body are unique, first of all. Second, I am very reliable, and I am willing to cater to **your** needs." She looked at them earnestly. "I will show up, and I can make your income double."

"That's very ambitious of you." Tommy commented. "A little show should be in order." Tommy reclined back in his chair, nervous to say that. Andros leaned against Tommy's chair.

Now, Tommy's office was fairly large. There weren't a lot of things he needed in there. There was enough room for aerial stunts, which is what she started with. Starting with a backflip, she landed in the splits. The music, from the main part of the club, reverberated through the doors, and she began to shake her hips side to side. Twirling her feet like a ballet dancer, she lifted her right leg gracefully up, and she made a straight line with her body. They found either she wasn't wearing underwear, or her underwear is two colors. Like a temptress, she advanced towards Tommy and Andros. She grasped the table, and began to move her backside like the waves of an ocean. She climbed on top, and she continued her sexy dancing. Taking a minute, she took off her boots and leg warmers.

Gulping, Tommy and Andros looked up. Her shadow covered them, and it could be symbolic of how much they liked this **guilty** pleasure.

Making sure to engage them, 'Leilani' made eye contact. First thing to come off was her miniskirt. Obviously, she didn't have on her underwear. Her farmer's tan below, showed evidence of her favorite kind of underwear- thongs. Her perfectly crafted pussy faced them. Both men swallowed hard. Adding some go-go moves, she turned to the side, exposing her perfect profile. Her ass poked out, and there was another tattoo on her hip bone, a pink diamond. She bent down, and she shook her ass in the air. Once again, facing them, the last piece of clothing fell. Her D-cup breasts, were now, flaunted in front of the salivating men.

Under her breasts, was another long tattoo. The tiny, long chain of green vines accommodated with red roses.

Naked as the day she was born, with tattoos though, Leilani gave a lewdly smirk. "What did you think?" She turned, and the rest of her farmer's tanned ass played in front of them. She made her ass 'clap', and then she hopped down. Walking towards the door, she turned around. Letting the men take in her bare body.

Tommy and Andros quietly talked among themselves. **They** liked her, but how would the **girls-** their girlfriends, Kim, Karone, even though she didn't work there, and the other strippers- like her? They made a synonymous decision.

"We'll give you a trial period." Tommy informed. The woman gave her warmest smile. He cleared his throat. "You have a week."

"Do I start tonight?" The woman asked, as she began dressing back up.

Andros looked at Tommy, and his partner gave him a heads up. "Yes, you start tonight, stay in here, while I get your paperwork." The man with the half black, half blonde hair walked to his office.

"So, the one with the fully blonde hair is gone?" She questioned, while she was thankful for the alone time she was getting with him. She could definitely like working here, knowing this was her boss.

Tommy nodded. "I'm in the process of buying his share." He could feel the intense, heated gaze coming from her. "Would you like to go by Leilani or DJ?"

"Either or, should be fine. I'd like anything coming from _you._" She crossed her right leg over her left leg, and she leaned in a bit.

"I'll be respectful and call you DJ." Tommy was oblivious to her fore coming infatuation. He went back to balancing the books. Yeah, he was captivated by her, but that's what made her a possible candidate for the job. _Time to return back to business. _For Tommy and Andros, the real test was whether or not she would be to get along with the other strippers, most importantly Kim, Cassie, and Ashley.

Andros returned with the paperwork and her duffel bag, and he handed them over to DJ. She quickly filled out the paperwork. Tommy and Andros looked it over. She dotted all the letters that began with 'I' with a little heart. They informed her of the important rules. Since she applied to be a stripper, her rules were different. One of the rules, 'be a team player, and don't start or engage in fights with the fellow dancers.' Another rule, 'she will be adressed by her stage name, unless told differently.'

"Perfect, your first performance is in 30 minutes." Andros relayed. "I'm going to take you to the dressing room with the other women." He was about to walk out, but he got a phone call. "Shit, Tommy, you should take her. I need to take the call, it's Karone."

"Follow me, DJ." Tommy got up from his chair. The two walked out.

As they passed, DJ noticed Kim's dressing room. "There's a dancer here with her own dressing room?" She had never heard of such a thing.

"Yes." Tommy said, not disclosing his personal link to Kim. Most of the workers knew about their relationship, but the fraternization rules were still in place. They differed for Kim, Cassie, and Ashley, since they were **able **to leave the personal relationships outside the club. As they arrived at the main dressing room, Tommy walked in.

Like Charlie's Angels, all the women opened up their mouth. "Hello, Mr. Oliver." Their smiles were bright as daylight.

"Good evening, ladies." He chuckled at his heart warming greeting. "We have a new dancer, now, she's only working on a trial basis." His dancers nodded at him. "This is Leilani." He introduced her by her stage name.

All the women's heads whipped towards the petite figure next to him. They sized her up, and they knew she was competition. Not for themselves, but for _Geo_. All the women got along, and some were envious of how much _Geo_ made. Yet, they were still respectful of her. They all strived to be her.

The new woman stared back at them. She scoped them out, and she gave them a smile. Then, she turned her attention back towards Tommy. She looked at him with admiring, lustful eyes.

"Alright, let me introduce you to them." Tommy took a deep breath. There were about 10 women in here, not including Cassie and Ashley, and of course, he was introducing them with their stage names. "This is Bella." An Italian, voluptuous woman with dark, beautiful features gave a small smile. "Next to Bella is Alize." An African American woman with hazel eyes shot a nod. "That's Jasmine." Tommy pointed at the Latina with blonde hair and big boobs. "Lotus B." Tommy's attention turned to a German and Chinese woman with brown hair and gray circle lenses. "Lavender." Another African American woman with beautiful, brown eyes smiled at Leilani. "Over there in the far corner, is Raven." She was a Caucasian woman with black hair, so she felt that name was fitting. "That's Monet." A Latina and African American mixed woman gave the once over to Leilani. "Allie Grace." The former bouncer pointed to another Caucasian woman with strawberry blonde hair and dazzling green eyes. "Chastity, right here with the blue eyes and dirty blonde hair." The Caucasian shot a heads up towards the newcomer. _How ironic is her name? _Tommy lightly giggled in his head. "Mikayla is right here as well." He pointed to the curvy brown haired, Latina vixen.

Cassie and Ashley were sitting to the side, and they observed the new dancer. Off the bat, they didn't like her.

"There's something about her I don't like." Cassie muttered with a snooty tone. "I think there's underlying intentions with her." She crossed her arms and slightly glared just thinking about it.

Ashley bobbed her head. She saw the gaze coming from Leilani's eyes, knowing she wanted Tommy already. "She better watch herself, Kim will shank her ass and not give a flying fuck." She whispered back.

"And of course, this is Asian Persuasian and Crimson." Tommy showed Cassie and Ashley, respectively. It's obvious why Cassie chose Asian Persuasian as her nickname, and Ashley picked out her name because it was a variation of red, which was Andros' favorite color. He noticed them trying to hide their disgusted expressions. He respected his _family,_ and he needed to bring that up with them tomorrow at their weekly Sunday dinner.

Ever since Tommy's been promoted, the _family _comes together for dinner every Sunday. This was also their only day to relax and unwind. Unwind, meaning smoking blunts and drinking. Of course, they did more than that, but that was the usual routine.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Leilani commented. She found an empty mirror, and she placed her stuff down. Instead of wearing her auditioning outfit, she decided to change into something else.

"Where is Geo?" Tommy questioned his workers.

Monet smiled. "Boss, she's onstage. Her number should be done in about 5 minutes or so."

"Wonderful." Tommy returned her smile. "Carry on, girls."

Leilani saw he was about to walk out. "Mr. Oliver!" She called for. Tommy stopped, and he watched her naked form come towards him. With confidence, she stopped in front of Tommy. Pulling down his necktie, she placed an affectionate kiss on his cheek.

All of the women's jaws dropped. This was not a great way to start at this club. Kissing the main dancer's boyfriend, that was a big no-no.

Cassie wanted to lunge at the girl, but Ashley held her back. "First of all, you're fucking pregnant. Second, you can get in trouble. Andros informed me, you, and Karone, and then Kim, that we keep our personal feelings out the club. This is no exception." Ashley warned her. She gave a hard glare. "You know, I'm not playing either."

"Fine." Cassie exasperatedly sighed. "Who's going to tell Kim, me or you?" They looked at each other and shrugged.

As Leilani pulled her lips away, she gave him a big grin. The smile could sweeten black coffee, that's how innocent it was. "Thank you for the opportunity." She walked back to her station.

The glare coming from Ashley and Cassie, Tommy swore his body was about to be set on fire. He quickly walked out the dressing room, and he headed to his office. He was about to kill Andros for taking that damn phone call.

**20 Minutes later. . . **

Leilani entered the stage. The new dancer commanded the ostentatious stage, and men began to line around the it, wanting to capture a better look at her. They were engaged by her astounding looks.

Meanwhile, the dancers sat discreetly in the back watching this new lady. They saw the bills being tossed on the stage. They didn't mind her hustle because they were all doing the same thing. What Kim minded, was all the things she was hearing from her 'sisters' about this woman giving enticing looks to Tommy.

Tommy and Andros were on the opposite end of the room. They were clueless to their dancers watching the stage with intent.

"She's doing a good job." Andros complimented above the blaring, sensual music. "I think she can make us money."

Tommy leaned in. "I'm hoping she doesn't take the entire spotlight away from Kim." _That's the last thing I want. _"You know, Kim's been your top dancer since this place has started. It just wouldn't be right to make this woman a priority."

The words sunk in Andros like the Titanic in the Atlantic Ocean. "You are right, and I wouldn't want to do that to my 'little sister'." He admitted.

"Good because I bet tonight we are going to get an earful from Kim and Ashley, maybe even Cassie." Tommy's head lowered, at the thought. "They probably feel like this was sprung on them."

"Tommy, we are the bosses. We are the ones that need to set them straight. If they are angry, and chew you and me out, then we let them know, they need to make sure their personal feelings are checked at the door. This isn't the time nor the place to have mindless worries about drama." Andros wisely advised, but he had to sigh. He knew the lecture from Ashley was going to come soon. "We both know Kim, Ashley, Cassie, and Karone are forces to be reckoned with. If Tanya worked here, she would be on that bandwagon, there's no doubt. We need to draw the **line**."

From the stage, Leilani spotted Tommy. She definitely found her 'Waldo' in this crowded room. Seductively facing him, she began to dance for him.

Kim's eyes trailed Leilani's, and she saw Leilani was staring at Tommy. No doubt, this bitch was pulling the same move that Kim had gotten Tommy with.

**Xxxxx**

**Later that night. . . **

**Eltar Condos**

Kim left Tommy's truck, even before it stopped. She huffed and puffed as she walked to her condo, literally. Her anger was so amassed that she needed to get out of his sight before there was a **fist** fight, and she was smoking a cigarette. If there was such a thing, there would be a warning sign on her back saying 'Caution: Do Not Approach-Angry.'

Tommy not understanding what the deal was, followed his girlfriend. He watched as she quickly walked to her condo. "Kim!" He yelled for her to stop. She ignored him. "Kimberly!" He hissed, knowing she was mad over nothing.

She arrived at her door, and she unlocked it. Tommy's footsteps were getting louder, and she opened her door and walked in. Her boyfriend trailed, and as soon as he reached her doorstep, Kim slammed the door in his face. The bang rattled her place.

Hoping Kim didn't lock the top of the door, Tommy took out his set of keys to her condo. He unlocked the door with ease. "Ha! Didn't think that far ahead, huh Beautiful?" Tommy, annoyed, said aloud. He rolled his eyes, as he walked in.

In the kitchen, she heard the door slam. "Shit." She muttered, knowing she forgot to lock the top. She grunted with fury. Kim got out her favorite wine, Moscato D'Asti. She took out her zebra imprinted, black champagne flute, and she poured some in there. She drank it.

He watched her swigging the wine back. "Don't do this to me." He stated. She snubbed him without hesitation. "Kimberly, you need to stop acting like a child." He heard her scoff. "Quit. It." He spoke calmly and slowly. _If she's mad at what I think she's mad about, then I know for sure this is stupid._

Turning her body to him, she began walking abruptly. Her wine was in her hand, and she felt content. With that, Kim retreated to her room, _and_ she locked the door. She wanted to make sure he wouldn't enter without her approval.

"Damn it, Kim!" Tommy pounded on the door, after he realized she had locked it. He heard the music softly coming through the doors. At 2:43 am, the neighbors would most likely complain about the loud music. She was being smart about that, but obviously she couldn't drown him out. He turned on the hallway light, and it lightened the area around him considerably. He looked at Kim's doorknob, and he knew she kept tools in her place.

In her room, Kim stared aimlessly at the shelf of her closet. Just behind all of her neatly stored clothes, was a box. A box that contained her paraphernalia of pills. Not just Oxycontin, but Xanax, Oxycodone, and Roxicodone (roxies, in her words). With the pills, there was sheets of foil, straws, and lighters. All the items to smoke the pills. She inhaled, trying to take her mind off of them. She vowed to herself, she wouldn't do _**that **_to deal with her emotions.

Emotions, yes, seeing the potential threat of this new dancer, Kim couldn't handle it. This was too much like her childhood. She was able to make the connection that this woman was like her stepmother. In the following ways, Kim made the link. Number one, the new dancer showed up out of nowhere, and so did Elsa. Number two, Elsa robbed Kim of the attention she needed growing up. What's to say this new dancer couldn't do the same? It was pretty obvious Miss. Leilani was working herself up there. Number three, when Kim was a child, her stability depended on her Dad and gymnastics. Elsa took up so much of her dad's time and his business ventures, there was never a parent at Kim's sporting events. Kim lost the passion for the sport, until she got back into it in middle school. The only thing stable in Kim's life, right now, is her job and Tommy. This woman has the possibility to _disintegrate _both of them.

Not paying attention, she didn't realize Tommy was standing near her.

"Talk to me." Tommy urged. She glared up at him. He sighed, and this situation was pissing him off. He couldn't force her to talk to him, and with that, he walked out the room. Tommy needed to clear his head by smoking a cigarette.

Worried he was _completely_ walking out on her, Kim rushed out the room. When she got to her living room, she saw Tommy was on the balcony lighting up his cigarette. Breathing a breath of relief, the anger rushed back. She stomped to her room, but she finally realized there was _no _door. He subtracted the hinges off her damn door. Now, her bedroom was door-less. Adding to her already heated state, Kim growled. However, she didn't want to confront him because that meant she _had _to talk to him. She went back to sitting on her bed.

After a few minutes, Tommy walked directly into his girlfriend's room. He needed to try and get through to her. "Kim, talk to me. You haven't spoken to me since work started." He sat on the bed with her, and he attempted to brush her hair back.

She smacked his arm away from her, and she got up. Now, it was her time for her next smoke break. Immediately, she walked to the balcony. Firing up her 6th cigarette of the night, Kim sat on the chair.

_What's the point? This is just useless. _He parted the screen door, and he poked his head out. "I'm going back to my dorm."

Those words spurned Kim to no end. "Fuck you!" She finally screamed, and she discarded the halfway smoked cigarette in the ashtray. She got back inside the house, and she saw he was by the door. "If you don't get why I'm so upset, then you must be a stupid, idiotic asshole."

"I don't think I've done anything wrong." He was in the dark.

Kim scoffed, and she crossed her arms over her chest. "Nothing wrong, huh?" He nodded. "So, this new little dancer was **your **idea?"

_There it is. _Tommy said to himself. "So this is about DJ?" He tried to get to the root of the problem out of her.

"Excuse me, who the fuck is DJ?" Kim huffed with wrath. She was about to be a bitch in 2.3 seconds.

"The new dancer. Leilani is her stage name, her real name is DJ." Tommy answered insensibly. He should've said the dancer's stage name. Not her somewhat legal name because then there's an implied _non-business _relationship there.

The hands went to the hips, and Tommy knew he was in deep shit. "So, her name is DJ." Kim mocked with delight in her tone. "DJ, DJ, DJ… you are on a first name basis with her?" She interrogated.

"Well, she has the potential to work there at the club." Tommy reasoned. He looked down at Kim. "What's the big deal?"

"Nothing." Kim nonchalantly answered, wondering if he caught on. She grabbed the bottle of Moscato, and she guzzled down the wine enhanced with grapes.

_Think Tommy, now when a woman says 'nothing', that means that there's… _"Why are you angry at me?" He continued asking her.

"I said nothing."

"I highly fucking doubt that. Now, let me know what is going on?"

"You!" She shouted. She placed the bottle down, since she knew she would throw it at his head. "Tommy, did you not see how she was looking at you?"

Tommy thought about it. Yes, they made eye contact a few times, and they smiled at one another. He didn't think anything about it. After all, she was his employee- for now. "We smiled at each other, so what."

"So what?" She was getting frustrated by the minute. "You shouldn't be that stupid. What the hell was she doing, when she was dancing on the stage tonight?"

"She made eye contact with me." Tommy replied, not knowing where she was going with this. _What's with the 'brother and sister' questioning tonight? _

"Ding, ding, ding." Kim imitated a buzzer, while she tapped her nose with her left index finger. "Now, on to question two, what did _I _do the first night you bounced at the club?" She looked up at him seriously.

_Damn it. Curse my horrible memory. _He drew a damn blank, and this was his first fight with Kim. Usually, they were fighting other people. This was completely new to him. "You danced…" He saw Kim gave him a look, and she used her right hand and turned it continuously, egging for him to continue the reply. "Um, um, um, you… danced on stage?" He questioned her. For some reason though, the angry Kim turned him on.

"Nrrr." She sounded. "Wrong." She couldn't believe he was all of sudden so stupid. "_**I**_ made eye contact with you. I was able to engage you, while you were working."

He laughed. "Are you kidding me?" She found his laughing offensive. "You think just because DJ made eye contact with me, that I all of a sudden want to be with her?" The whole idea was absolutely ludicrous to him.

"You're not seeing it from my perspective!" She wasn't dissuaded by his laughter. If anything, that fueled her anger. "What happened in the dressing room, huh? Not to mention, I know this skanky bitch danced for you and Andros in your office. That's the auditioning phase of the interview. I should fucking know."

He shook his head. "She gave me a peck on the cheek, it wasn't a big deal. Yes, she auditioned. That's why we are willing to put her on a trial basis because she shows promise. But she needs to be a team player, and she was courteous with the other women. Not to mention, she did bring in quite a bit of money."

"Argh!" Kim screamed. She went back to her room.

"Stop being so fucking childish about this." Tommy demanded, this situation was so dumb. It was so dumb; it was making him just as angry as her. "I don't like her that way, and I will never like her that way."

"Who's to say down the line, if she starts working, you will like her more?" Kim ordered for him to answer that.

"It won't happen."

"You don't fucking know that though!" She cussed at him again. "Don't hire her." She demanded.

"What? That bitch makes money, honey. Her first night, she made close to $700. Making her a possible goldmine." Tommy informed with smartness.

The stripper, with the stage name Geo, rolled her eyes. "Fuck a goldmine." Kim snapped.

He chuckled to himself. "You are the highest paid dancer at this club. No one will take your spot."

"Not spot, but boyfriend maybe." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Tommy insisted she talked louder. Inside, he was dancing with delight at this possessive woman.

"Nothing!" She threw her arms up in the air in frustration. "I'm telling you, don't hire that trailer park trash whore!"

Towering over her, he decided to get on her level. He lowered himself to make eye contact with her. "I'm pulling rank, as your boss and hers, if she continues to pull in this amount of money, or close to this amount of money; she's staying. End of discussion."

The way he was vouching by this woman infuriated Kim. "Fuck. You." She pointed at his chest. "Tommy, don't do this. Don't let her work there. I am dead serious."

"Why? Is someone jealous?" He was getting even more turned on by the minute.

"Jealous?" Kim snorted. Maybe a little, but the better word to describe her was protective. She was adamant about protecting what's hers. "You're not getting it, if she works there, she will try to stick her damn acrylic nails into you."

"There's no fraternization at the club." He reminded her.

"However, what you do outside of work is a different story." She reminded him.

"Are you not able to leave your business and personal relationships separate?" Tommy wondered. If that was the case, then work and home would definitely be affected by her actions.

"I can so too handle it." Kim stepped up to the challenge.

Tommy smugly smirked. "Good girl." He grabbed her for a kiss, and his tongue slinked around hers. This kiss was rough, and it burned in Kim's brain. Quickly, he turned her around. Kim's ass felt his erection press against her. "Your ass is better than hers anyways." He hotly whispered. Kim was about to turn around, but he kept her still. He continued to rub his dick against her.

Kim slightly moaned. "Know what, I'm done for tonight. Arguing with you was like arguing with a brick wall." She needed to get his anger up, if they were on the same track.

"Maybe DJ won't think so." He egged her on once more, and he pushed her on the bed. He began to undress her.

"Don't. Mention. Her. Name." She slowly hissed for him as she felt his fingers press into her bare pussy. The usual three entered at a slow pace. "Oh… fuck…"

"So, should I do this to her?" He rhythmically began to stroke her sensitive clit as he fingered her.

"Shut up!" She said around a sexual filled moan. "Oh fuck."

Tommy unbuckled his pants, and he took off his boxers. His shirt came off as well. He turned Kim around, and he began to stroke himself. "What? You think I want DJ's firm, round ass on me?" He questioned, with intent behind it.

On all fours, Kim looked behind her. "Why do you keep bringing her up?" She questioned with ferocity.

"You seem to like her. Thinking that just, by us looking at each other, somehow she's going to get this." Tommy's dick entered her, and it slid through her wetness and hit the farthest point it could go.

"Fuckkk!" Kim screamed in pleasure. Upon entrance, Kim's arms fell to her elbows. Her ass elevated higher.

Massaging her ass, Tommy's hips moved in and out, slowly. "You… think… I want her?" He continued getting his way with his girlfriend. There wasn't an answer, minus Kim's gasps of bliss. He wanted her to speak her mind, since she was doing a lot of it earlier. He forcefully pounded into her.

"Shit!... Shit!" Kim mewled. The force of his thrusts were beginning to match the anger she had felt earlier. She moved her hips back against him. Their bodies moved like waves of the ocean hitting the rocks. "You… could… want.. shit." Kim moaned out again. He was deeply getting it in her. She loved the way he fucked her like this.

"What?" He grunted as he continued sliding in and out of her at a maddened pace. He wanted to make her know, who he _loved. _He put a vice grip on her hips, knowing this was going to leave red marks, but he needed to get his opinion through her head and heart. He slammed his dick into her harder. Then, the vice grip of her pussy surrounded his cock. He knew this was her erotic cue.

The pleasure rocked her body, and she came. "Fuck, ohmygod!" She convulsed under him. Her arms laid stagnant, and the right side of her face was on her bed.

He grabbed her arms, and as if she was getting handcuffed, he placed them on the small of her back. He placed his hands on those as control, and he continued this surge of power he had over her. He had the ability to make her jealous, but he had the ability to calm her fears. "I. only. Want. You." He said through his gritted teeth. "Say it."

Kim defied his wishes, and the only sounds exiting her mouth were climatic ones. Her eyes closed, as she continued to feel his dick ripping into her. Obviously, this was in a good way, and her pussy got wetter each time he entered. Harder he went. "Iwantyou." Kim quickly said, hoping to curb his animalistic fucking.

Letting go of her arms, Tommy grabbed her ass cheeks, and he continued his feral thrusting. His fingers dug into her ass cheeks. Kim braced her sheets, knowing he wasn't near his time to cum. Yet, she didn't care, the pleasure she was getting was intoxicating. Their relationship was a big mess, and they were in a convoluted one. Both dependent on each other, and both willing to go the distance to protect one another. Tommy's willingness to beat anyone who touched Kim inappropriately, and Kim's eagerness to impede any woman from getting Tommy.

"Fuck, Beautiful, your pussy feels good right now." He sexually confessed. He needed to see her and kiss her. Breaking the contact, Tommy turned Kim over. He kissed her passionately, and his body was riddled with sweat. Sliding back into her, he brought her knees to her chest, and he extended his legs out. He entered that way.

"Fuck, oh god, shit!" Kim gasped with the new position. Her breaths got shallow.

Feeling her bottom muscles tightening around him, Tommy knew she was ready to orgasm again. Loosening up his position, Tommy's knees steadily stayed on the bed. Her legs wrapped around his neck. He began to pant heavily. "Oh… God!" He used in vain. His release was beginning to build in him. "I… fucking… loveyou." Tommy moved faster.

"Prove it." She challenged, while she felt him fucking her. She countered thrusted against him.

Tommy moved her legs, so he could get better access to her boobs. Her legs attached to his hips, and he bent down to suck on her nipples. He felt Kim bucking beneath him. He removed her nipple from his mouth, and he stared in her eyes. Urgently thrusting into her, Tommy was going to give Kim all of his love and sperm soon.

Kim felt the rougher thrusts, and she interpreted them as the possessiveness they had over each other. Clamping her muscles on his cock, she was ready for him to cum and for her second orgasm. "Oh... shit... I fucking loveyou." Kim screamed in extacy.

Feeling her climax, Tommy's came right after. "Fuck, oh shit… damn." Tommy's body spasamed at the feeling of her pussy swallowing his cum. "Mmm." Tommy moaned into Kim's ear. He continued softly thrusting to empty himself.

The love he had shown her the past months, it was amazing to have. She really loved this man, and the emotion that was flowing through her body made her tear up. "Yes, I **need** you. " Kim softly cried, and she grabbed his face. She kissed him feverishly. "I'm so, so sorry. I love you." She stated with bravado. "It's only you."

He wiped the tears from her face. "Hey, hey, I'm not going anywhere Kim. And you know, what happens at the club, stays at the club. She shouldn't even be a factor." He soothed. Swapping positions, Kim rested on his chest, and his body rested on her comfortable bed. "I love you so much." _More than even you or I know. _Tommy admitted to himself.

Drifting off to sleep, Tommy was definitely going to miss church for the second Sunday.

**Xxxxx**

**Reefside University**

**Dorm A102**

The following morning, Tommy came back to his dorm. He needed to pick up a few things. His girlfriend chose to stay behind; her body needed the recuperation from the makeup sex she endured. Unlocking his door, Tommy whistled, whilst walking in. He observed his roommates huddled around the dining table. They seemed to be in a heated debate.

"I'm telling you that's not _her_." Jason pointed at the 4X6" photographs. He grabbed one and examined it closely.

Rocky picked up another one. "I guess, yeah, it could be _her_.' He noticed the similarities.

"I'm telling you, Kira and I were wondering why we didn't see it before. That's so fucking _her, _dude." Conner stated. Yesterday, Conner and Kira finally gotten to developing the vacation pictures from her digital camera. There were tons of pictures taken, and as they looked through all of them, Kira had noticed something in the backdrop that was the art exhibit. She thought really hard about the art because they were of some girl. Not to mention, Trent had informed them of the central theme of his gallery. Putting two and two together, Kira and Conner finally figured out how they knew Kim. Kim _is _Trent's long, lost sister.

Tommy placed his duffel bag on the floor. His duffel bag contained his suit, ties, slacks, and dress shoes for work. "What's going on?" He questioned.

The three roommates got quiet. Noticing it, Tommy had a feeling the '_her' _in question had to do with a certain 5'2, petite, brunette, also known as his girlfriend.

The soccer player spoke up. "Tommy, tell me this doesn't look like Kim." He handed the picture, in his hands, to his roommate.

While holding the picture, the partner of KO-35 Girls had a feeling what this was about. He held the picture, and it was of Conner, Kira, Trent, and Anton. In the background of the picture, a painting of a teen girl, and she was on the porch of a grand mansion. The magnificent painting, done in color, showed the brunette girl with doe, brown eyes, full lips, and a petite body looking straight ahead. There was darkness and sadness around her eyes, and Tommy noticed her frail body. He guessed this was taken after she came home from Miami.

_What should I say? That is Kim, or that isn't Kim. _He contemplated the possible repercussions of both. If he agreed that was Kim, then Conner would most likely call Trent and Anton. Then, they would be very much on their way to see Kim. Kim would definitely kick his ass for that. The best decision was to deny everything. That way it saves his girl and himself. He didn't want another sparring match with his girlfriend again.

"Nope, that's not Kim." Tommy straight denied with a smile. "Now, if you excuse me, I need to get ready and go."

"What!" Jason, Rocky, and Conner incredulously yelled.

Tommy had no clue what the outburst was for. He turned around to face them again.

Jason placed the photo he was holding, in his hand, on the table. "Bro, ever since Thanksgiving break has been done, you are hardly here. What gives?" He continued to look at Tommy with bewilderment. This was definitely not the same guy he met at the beginning of the semester.

"Yeah, like all of a sudden, you go to class, and you are like gone." Rocky agreed with Jason. Then, he thought about it. "Actually, you don't even go to class anymore." He continued to gaze at Tommy. There was something different about him, but what?

"I go to class." Tommy lied. Honestly, with his promotion, he's hardly showed up to any of his classes. If he goes to class, it's a day or two instead of his weekly four.

Conner rolled his eyes. "Are you hiding shit from us?" He queried bluntly. He started to gather up the pictures from his Thanksgiving vacation. "Because to be honest, I think you are."

"Don't be so confident." Tommy casually played off. He looked between all of them. "Listen, don't be so dense, and think I'm up to no good or something."

His roommates ripped into him. Conner attacked him for lying about the pictures because he vowed Trent's gallery was about Kim. Rocky got on Tommy's case for disregarding his school, basically putting it on the backburner. While Jason argued how Tommy's changed into a different person.

"All of this happened because of _Kim_." Conner played _that _card. "I mean, ever since she's come into your life, you've disregarded, us- your brothers, you hardly come back to this place. Not to mention, you smoke cigarettes, you and Kim have sex all the time, and you become a raging lunatic when she gets hurt. Face it Tommy, _she's _changed _you._ You are the fucking dense one, not Rocky, Jason, or I." He let the words sink in. "I know Trent's gallery was about Kim because that's his long, lost sister."

Shocked, Rocky and Jason's mouths dropped. The admission threw them for a loop.

Tommy grew dark. He stood toe to toe with Conner. "You don't know fucking shit." He hissed with wrath. "Keep my fucking girlfriend's name out your mouth. You don't see me talking shit about Kira."

Not backing down, Conner stood up for himself and Kira. "Yeah, because Kira doesn't hide shit from anyone. She keeps it real. What you see is what you get, unlike Kim. Who knows where or _who_ that girl has fucking been with."

Forcefully grabbing Conner by the collar of his shirt, Tommy picked him up, and slammed him up against the door of Rocky and Conner's room. The thudding sound of Conner's head hitting up against the door, froze Jason and Rocky. Tommy held Conner up against the wall. "You really want to go there? You fucking son of a bitch!" He shouted. On a scale of 1-10, Tommy was at an 11.1.

Coming out of their trance, Rocky and Jason tried to mediate the situation. They saw Tommy's veins popping out, and they knew Tommy was pissed out of his mind.

"Whatever, Tommy." Conner pushed Tommy off. "If you aren't opening up your eyes, you are just going to remain blind about everything." He straightened out his clothes.

_I don't need to hear this shit. _"I'm leaving." Instead of taking the shower at the dorms, Tommy began to pack his things up.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Rocky asked as he followed Tommy to his room. He noted the open suitcases, and Tommy grabbing his shower stuff, books, and everything else that belonged to him. "Are you really leaving?" Tommy nodded. "Well, where are you going?"

"To the woman that apparently hides shit." Tommy muttered mockingly. He shook his head and finished his packing. He carried out his suitcases and duffel. Whatever else he needed, he had the large bank account to purchase it. With that, Tommy scurried out the dorm and away from Conner.

Jason, Rocky, and Conner looked amongst themselves. They had no clue what just happened. Conner, most of all, felt really guilty about the things he said. He should've never criticized Kim, but he really felt alarms were going off around Kim. He definitely went the wrong way about things.

"Shit." Jason muttered. He shook his head, and he sighed. "Conner, that was kind of harsh."

"You don't think there is something off about Kim?" Conner asked as he rubbed the back of his head. "I mean, come on, think about it."

Rocky sighed. "Con, whatever you're feeling, doesn't compare to Tommy. You know how much he loves Kim, and it's very obvious how much Kim loves Tommy. The shit you said was way out of line." He admitted with sincerity. It's one thing to aruge with someone for changing, but it's another thing to place the blame on someone.

The three roommates went to do their own things. They wondered if they were going to see Tommy again.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Next Chapter<strong>: Rivals, 'rules are made to be broken', and a brother and sister surprise.


	19. Chapter 19 Contradictions

**A/N: **_From now on, at the strip club, the women will be called by their stage name. I don't want to confuse anyone and myself. This is better because everything will organized._

**A/N: **_In addition, I will always place the preview for the next chapter as a footnote. Since I can't update as frequently anymore, I believe this at least give you, the reader, and the heads up. _

**Chapter 19- Contradictions**

**Xxxxx**

**DECA House**

The Sunday dinner was coming to a close, and all of them were unwinding. Karone, with Ray in her arms, Cassie, Ashley and Kim were lounging outside by the pool. The stars' brightness glistened in the swimming pool, while the clear night sky served as a perfect backdrop for the women. Even though it was winter, the temperature was a mild 70 degrees. California weather was really unpredictable.

Although Kim and Ashley were avid smokers of 'cancer sticks', they were courteous to hold their habit at bay. Obviously, they didn't want to endanger little Ray nor Cassie. On the other hand, each lady had a glass of red wine. Cassie, being in her early stages of pregnancy, read about the dangers. Based on her readings, she decided to have a glass. Seeing that Ray was perfectly healthy with Karone's sparing glasses of wine, she found no harm in it.

The women were gossiping about the_ possible_ newest addition to their 'second home'.

"So wait, you are telling me that bitch had the never to continuously flirt with Tommy?" Karone mused in disbelief. Her 'sisters' nodded. "Let me get up in there and set her ass on fire!"

All of them laughed. The hearty laughter caused Ray to coo and fuss. Karone placed her index finger, motioning for them to be quiet. They still had bright smiles on their faces though.

"Let me get my hands on her, I'll set her straight." Cassie cheekily said as she sipped her wine.

Ashley saw that look. "Meaning let us, let you, fuck up the bitch." She giggled. "Cassie, you aren't that innocent. We know what you mean."

"Get in line." Karone, with her free hand, motioned behind her. "Because I will be 'den mother' come Monday, and she will be scared out of her mind." She kissed Ray on the cheek. Motherhood was definitely growing on the new mom.

"Are you really going to?" Cassie questioned seriously. The reason she stopped working at the club was because of the hours.

Ray's mommy shrugged. "I could, but then Zhane would want to come in. I for sure don't want him around that dancer." Karone couldn't fathom it.

Ashley observed Kim's abnormal silence. She turned her attention to Kim. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kim replied. She sensed the stares of her 'sisters' and the cooing sounds coming from Ray's little body. All of a sudden, did she become transparent? She said to herself. "What?"

"Come on, what's on your mind?" Cassie impulsively nudged Kim to get her to speak.

Laughing, Kim slightly pushed the 2 month pregnant Cassie back to her upright position. "There's just a lot on my mind that's all."

"You're not using again, are you?" Karone queried with concern. She shifted her daughter against her shoulder.

Kim got nervous. "What? No." She hoped her shaky voice hadn't given anything away.

When Kim had met Andros, Ashley, Karone, Zhane, Cassie and TJ, she had informed them of her past problem with prescription drugs. She did a storytelling session, and she described her euphoric state of mind during her usage. But she stopped because they were ruining her life. Instantly, the close knit _family _kept their watch over Kim. They knew she was better than being controlled by pills.

Letting go of the thought, Ashley spoke up. "Are you thinking about Leilani?" She wondered if that's what had been bothering Kim.

"No." Kim answered. "I don't know, today when Tommy came home from his dorm, he had all of his stuff. Well, most of it. I think his roommate knows about my family- my real family." She remembered the way Tommy came home. He insisted Kim make their joints, so he could smoke his stress away. While caught up in their reverie, he summarized the fight between him and Conner. Just knowing Conner made the **connection,** Kim was scared out of her mind. She wanted to be the one to talk to her family, and she hoped, and for the first time in her life, prayed Tommy's roommate wouldn't say anything to Trent.

The confession made the women recline back in their chairs with dread. The topic of Kim's family was taboo in their world. Definitely something that was hardly discussed. Now, the issue dropped right onto their laps.

The stripper, who was also known as Geo, summed up the incident of the earlier morning. Conner's mouth running rampant with absurd, yet somewhat plausible, accusations, Tommy carrying his items into her home, and the talk about something else.

"I think it's a great idea." Cassie referenced the something else. "You guys are practically at that point."

Ashley nodded. "I agree, and it's definitely about time." She winked at her co-worker.

"Whatever." Kim rolled her eyes. "I mean it's definitely up in the air, but both of you are right."

"What's going to happen with you and Leilani?" Karone nosily asked. Ray had fallen asleep, and she was thankful. Now, that Karone wasn't breastfeeding Ray, she could drink and smoke with some boundaries in tact.

"Let's put it this way, if she doesn't watch her back, she'll get stabbed." Kim left it at that. She got up.

The rest of the women followed.

"No offense Cassie, but I really need a cigarette." Ashley commented with a smirk. She kind of loved rubbing in the fact that Cassie was deficient in that area.

"Fuck you." Cassie glared with heat. "When _you _are in _my _position one day, I cannot wait until I can get on your case."

As the women walked inside, the smiling mother went straight to the nursery room. Her husband quickly followed them. The petite brunette found her boyfriend lying down on the couch. The gentle schoolgirl watched her boyfriend relaxing on the ottoman and playing video games. And finally, the faithful girlfriend of the man, who began the club all those years ago, strolled up to her boyfriend. They head to the front of the house to enjoy their cigarettes.

Kim began to straddle her boyfriend. Tommy's chocolate brown pools looked up at her with joy. She bent down to have her heart beating against his. With her being so close, her tongue was able to slink around his ear. She licked on the perimeter with intent. She craved his full attention.

Tommy's nails dug into Kim's back, while he felt her slick tongue love his ear. He softly groaned in her hair.

"Yes." She sexily said. Her fingers found his hair, and she began to massage him.

Basking in her answer, he kissed her neck because it signaled he understood. Tommy smiled and let her continue with her care.

**Xxxxx**

**Wednesday**

**KO-35 Girls**

Tommy and Andros had been working all day to make sure the club was up to par for their Christmas themed night. Christmas was a week away, but Tommy and Kim were leaving for Angel Grove on Friday. They were planning on spending another week in Angel Grove for Christmas.

While the boss and the main dancer of the club were leaving, the club would still be open. However, they will be closed for three additional days after the holiday. The dancers will get their own vacation time and a much needed break from shaking their asses for money.

Geo, Asian Persuasian, and Crimson smiled at the decorations lined throughout their work. The three women headed to their dressing rooms. As Geo got ready in her private one, the other two women walked into the communal dressing room. They placed their things down, and each began to get ready.

Since tonight's theme was 'XXX-Mas', each stripper was suggested to wear their own variation of a sexy Christmas outfit.

Asian Persuasian was still not showing. Something she was thankful for. She was dressed in a 'Santa Halter dress.' The dress was undeniably based on Kris Kringle's outfit. The black, halter straps tied around her neck and the bodice of the dress hugged snugly around her chest and stomach. The flared skirt was rimmed with white, faux fur on the bottom and she had on black stiletto boots that reached below her knee. Of course it was lined with fur.

Crimson was wearing a 'Christmas Corset'. Her corset style dress was lined with faux, white fur at the top and bottom of the intricate dress. The top of it brought in her stomach, giving her a defined hourglass shape. She had on black stiletto heels, and she topped it off with a Santa cap.

Leilani walked in, and she took out her outfit.

The other strippers found her outfit fitting. Leilani's dress was a long sleeved, hooded, mini dress. The belt cinched in her waist, and black fur coated the brim of the outfit. She wore her boots with the furry, black, leg warmers.

Sitting to the side, Bella, the voluptuous Italian had to giggle to herself. She tilted her body towards Asian Persuasian, Crimson, and Chastity. "Just be thankful she didn't come dressed in a Victoria's Secret Angel's suit or something." She whispered. "We would know that cunt is a straight, walking contradiction."

"Or she was so dumb as to come in a Charlie's Angel's outfit." Chastity mumbled with maliciousness. "I swear an avacado's pit has more brain mass than she does."

The women laughed.

"Come on, she's pretty." The dirty blonde evaluated with intent. "Pretty fucking stupid for thinking Mr. Oliver likes her." Crimson sneered amongst her clique. She sighend. "I knew there was something off about her."

Bella, Chastity, Asian Persuasian, and Crimson were pretty close, as far as dancers go. Geo was also another dancer close to them, but because she had her own dressing room, so they hardly got to have little side conversations like these.

Asian Persuasian smiled. "Guys, come on, she's not that bad. She's just a cheap imitation of an Asian prostitute." She reasoned with wickedness. She gazed at Leilani. "I really don't fucking like her."

Leilani wasn't stupid, well not _that _stupidk, and she knew there were conversations about her. She made one friend, and that was Mikayla. They found common ground in their Latin heritages, Leilani being half Puerto Rican and Mikayla being full Cuban. However, Mikayla was the smart one of the two. She externalized her feelings by being sympathetic with Leilani, but internalized feelings by sensing the fakeness radiating from her 'friend'.

"Why am I always the topic of exchanges between those females over there?" Leilani discreetly pointed to Asian Persuasian, Crimson, Chastity, and Bella. "I mean, I haven't done anything to them. They need to stop running my name in their mouths."

Mikayla, the curvy, brown haired woman, tousled her curled hair around. She took a quick look at where Leilani pointed at, and then she picked up her nude lip pencil. "Girl, don't think about it too much." She began to lightly drag her pencil around her lips. She gently blotted her lips with a napkin. "Just do what you do."

"What's Geo about?" Leilani continued to fix her makeup. She began to use a thin, light blue sheet to remove her shine. "I mean, why does she get her own dressing room, and no one else does?"

Not wanting to speak of the relationship between Mr. Oliver and Geo, Mikayla explained the politics of the club. "We are a high end club. Our job is to cater to the need of business men, doctors, sometimes we have pro sports players entering this club, and we need to dazzle them with our 'wits'. All of us do that, but Geo is able to go the extra mile." She explained.

Listening attentively, the last sentence screamed 'slut' to the trialed dancer. "I haven't been ordered to dance in the 'champagne rooms', yet. Does that mean that she whores around in there?" She couldn't believe the admission.

That's not what Mikayla meant, but she_ let_ Leilani know that. For several reasons, but these two stood out the most. Reason number one, if Leilani was to open her mouth about the accusation of Geo fucking in the private rooms, then Leilani would look like the fabricator. Second, if Leilani pointed the fingers at Mikayla, then she would admit she never said anything like that. After all, the trialed dancer had interpreted it.

"Geo flaunts what she has, and that makes her money. All of us girls can bring in $600 or so, but she can bring in $1200 a night." The Cubana vixen updated. "Because of her _profitability,_ Geo has her own dressing room." Fixing her outfit, Mikayla headed out to the stage.

Pondering about the confession, Leilani knew her **main **competition was **Geo**. She was very much ready to upstage the woman and kick her ass out of here.

Meanwhile, Lavender, Lotus B., Allie Grace, Monet, and Geo were in the private rooms. Each was satisfying the high clientele. All of them minus Geo were studded in their own rendition of a sexy elf costume. The main dancer of the club was dressed in a four piece, lime green metallic set. She had on a bikini top, a fur, striped skirt, a hooded vest without the sleeves and pom-pom legwarmers that covered her white stiletto boots. The whole outfit was trimmed with white, faux fur.

The private rooms were arranged like this: there were five private rooms in total, however, if a man, on request, wished for two women at one time, then that was put together. Since two women were asked, Allie Grace and Lavender were doing a partnered show. In each of the rooms, there were plexiglass barriers, and a door, so a woman or two could grace the man with an intimate lap dance. On the man's side of the plexiglass, he had a comfy, velvet loveseat, a large coffee table to place their liquor on, and a tiny surveillance camera in the corner to monitor the session. For cautionary reasons, the video system was placed in each room. On the stripper's side of the private room, there was a mini stage, a stripper pole, and her own surveillance camera, just in case. These were fairly large rooms, but the club was large itself. The place encompassed 13,000 square feet.

A district attorney waited outside the entrance of the hall to the private rooms. He had requested Geo. She called him forth and walked in front of him. The district attorney admired her ass and the tribal tattoo that was tramp stamped onto her. Both walked into the room, and the stripper was ready to inform him of the rules.

Geo looked at the district attorney. He was a fairly attractive man, probably in his early 30s. Pretty tall, and could rival Ben Affleck, he was tall, brown hair, dark brown eyes, light olive skin complexion, and he had a sexy smile. His dark features made him mysterious thogh. Geo was thankful tonight she didn't get some old fart like she had been getting lately.

"Rule number one, I will stay on my side of the plexiglass, but if you tip $100, I will come to your side. Rule number two, you are only allowed to touch where I say it's okay. And Rule Three, if you don't obey by these rules, there are cameras, and you will be in trouble." Notified Geo, and she gave him her warmest smile.

He nodded and sat in his assigned chair. The man placed down the bottle of Moscato, the original one, inside of the container of ice. There was one champagne glass on the table along with some napkins. Deciding he needed to be comfortable, he poured himself some wine.

Geo got on her side, and she began to dance for him. Her hips moved to the music provocatively. She made eye contact with the man on the other side, and she turned her body around. Her ass swished around the plexiglass in a come-hither matter.

Turned on, the attorney grabs his wallet, and he grabbed three bills- all Benjamins. He tossed them on the coffee table, and as his stripper turned around, she saw them. She opened the door and closed it. Swaying to the beat of the erotic song, she pranced around. The top of her skirt was pulled, and the Velcro was detached. She shimmied off her skirt. Swinging her hips around and turning, her petite figure enticed the man even more. Her mini vest came off, and she was, now, in her lime green bikini top and matching tiny, lime green boyshorts. Walking up to the man, her ass found a spot on the man's lap. She swirled her hips around.

"Where can I touch you?" He hissed into her ear, while his hands braced the armrest.

Geo got up, and she towered over him. "My hips." He eagerly obliged. She kept moving her hips side to side at a fast pace, she began to sway them left to right, and she caressed his chest and dropped down low. As she came up, she grabbed his hands, and she placed them over his head. Continuing to feel him, Geo's fingertips slid down the sleeves of his dress shirt.

Making waves with her body, she began to take off her top. Her bare boobs were facing the man, and she went back to his lap. She grinded against him at a slow pace. Geo saw his hands were coming towards her breasts, but she denied him. She got up, and she pushed the table towards the plexiglass. Her boots and legwarmers came off, and the final thing to come off was her underwear.

Facing the attorney again, Geo's hands roamed around her naked body. The attorney's tent was plain as day. She understood this comes with the job. She decided to help him out, but not in the way you think. Geo climbed on top of his lap, and she continued her sensual lap dance for him. Without the penetration, her slinking upright and downright motions on his crotch made his release come forth. He groaned loudly in her ear. Smirking, she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you." He whispered to her. He grabbed his wallet, and he handed her an extra $100. "That was amazing."

"You don't mine that you just, um, came in your pants?" She queried as she began dressing. She hated that sometimes her hormones would get the best of her. This man was fairly good looking, and she was grinding against him. That kind of turned her on. Geo wondered if she could go to Tommy's office and get off. Thinking about it, she was definitely going to get a 'lump of coal for Christmas'. With that, Tommy's office would be her next stop.

"No, my wife and I are hardly together anymore. I needed some release, and I didn't want to see a prostitute." He meekly explained.

Geo lightly giggled. "Seeing a stripper was the next best thing." He nodded. "Thank you for the money." Both of them walked out, and she headed to her boyfriend's office. She knocked on the door. _"Come in_." She heard. There, at his desk, was Tommy. He had on his eyeglasses, and he had a pen in his hand. She loved the business man he had become.

Tommy looked up, and he saw his girlfriend. He took in her holiday outfit, and he observed her in green. That was definitely one of his favorite colors. _Fuck… She looks so hot._ Knowing this was wrong on so many levels, Tommy got up. He locked the door to his office, and he picked up his girlfriend. Her legs locked behind his back, and their lips fused like magnets. She began to grind against his groin.

Having any type of relations in the office was strictly forbidden. Not even Andros or Ashley had had sex in their office. Yet, Tommy and Geo couldn't stop. Plus, Geo needed to get herself off. Their sex drives were always on a 160 MPH course anyways.

"Geo." He needed to remind himself their needs couldn't continue. "You still have to hit the stage a couple of more times, and what would it look…" His trail of thoughts went blank as her tongue began to drag along his pulse points. "Oh fuck, get off." He ordered her. Tommy quickly let his pants hang at his ankles, and he grabbed his throbbing dick out of his boxer hole. Geo bent over the desk table. He began to stroke, from root to tip, his dick. His pre-cum was already present.

Geo eagerly took off her miniskirt. Her matching boyshorts went down to her knees. "Give it to me, Daddy." She pleaded with innocence. The words turned him on. Going behind her, his tip slid from the beginning of her ass to her pussy. She let out a soft moan. Again, he positioned his tip at the beginning of her ass, and he brought it down… "Don't. You. Dare. Thomas. James. Oliver." She slowly articulated for him.

_Damn, can't she take a joke? _He kissed her shoulder, and his dick impaled her with purpose. He needed to make this quick as possible and make sure they both had their climaxes. "Fuckkkk!" He breathed out as he continued to enter her.

Geo's body moved up and down against his dick. "Shit fuck…" She loudly moaned.

"This is… against… the… rules." He reminded her forcefully, while he grabbed on to her hips.

"Rules… are… meant-to… be broken." She hissed at the feeling he was giving her. She rocked against him, and her moans and his grunts filled the room. "Harder." She demanded through gritted teeth. They needed to hurry this up, or Andros would catch on.

Tommy's right arm wrapped around her stomach, and he made Geo stand upright. "Not so fast." Her boss huskily whispered into her ear. He forced her off of him and took off her boyshorts and legwarmers completely. She was still wearing her vest, bikini top, and heels. He found that so sexy. He shuffled her, so her back could be aligned with the door of his office. He took her like that.

"Oh God!" She screamed as his dick was thrusted into her. Her back kept sliding up and down against his door. Her legs found their place around his back. Tommy roughly kissed her, so he could shut her up. He maximized his pace. Her nails were dragging themselves along his back. She broke the kiss, and she began to kiss his neck. His rough thrusts were rattling her body.

"Fuck, you feel so fucking good." He repeated as all the other times he had sex with her so roughly. However, this was different. Fucking at work, they had never done this before. Subtracting the door from the equation, Kim's tiny body bounced against him, freely. His climax was coming.

She bit her lip looking at him with the love. She loved this man, so, so much, and he knew how to please her. Her pussy was contracting on his erected member. The eagerness he was giving her was evident he felt the rush. "Shit… fuck me… T-T-Tommy!" Her body gave him the biggest spasms.

Hearing her release, he couldn't help but give her his own. "Geo! Fuck…" He released her stage name, knowing that's how he treated her. The relationship in the club was employer to employee. He left himself in there, and he did his best to bring keep them together, so he could sit down. They began to kiss, and her tongue continuously wrapped around his. She straddled his lap, and she began to grind against him. _**"Beautiful…**_ come on." He muttered in her ear. Knowing how sensitive he was, he couldn't let her continue.

She looked at him. "Usually, you call me by my stage name." She said. "In the club, I'm hardly known as that."

"You know we keep it business here, right?" She nodded as her response. "I love you."

"I love you too." She declared. They kissed, once more.

In the middle of their relvery, there was a knock on the door. Startled, Geo and Tommy looked at each other. Fuck, Andros would kick their ass if they found out what they had just done. Geo scrambled to get her clothes back on, and she needed to find a mirror.

Tommy placed his clothes back on as well. _Well fuck, can't I get quality time with my girl? _He quickly dressed and tried to smooth everything out. He looked at his girl, and she looked at him. They smiled at each other. Both kissed, and then they each gave each other the once over to make sure everything looked right.

Another feverish knock echoed in the room, and the door rattled. The locked door prevented anyone from entering the room.

The boss unlocked the door, and he opened it. The person surprised him, and it wasn't Andros. "Yes, can I help you with something?" He inquired nicely.

Leilani walked in. "Yes, I was just wondering…" She finally noticed the third occupant in the room. "Geo, is it?"

"Yes." Geo mildly snapped at the woman. She wondered what the fuck this woman needed to see Tommy for. Ignoring that thought, she nodded at Tommy and walked out. She returned to business as usual.

Seeing Geo in the boss' room made something **blatantly** clear to Leilani. Geo _**slept** _with the bosses to get preferential treatment. She shook her head and frowned upon it. No wonder no one else was getting ahead, you needed to sell your soul to the devil, in order to do that.

Tommy looked at Leilani. "Leilani, is there something wrong?" He noted she was off in her own little world.

"Boss, I was wondering, do you know if I'm fully hired, or do I have to wait?" She seriously asked. "I mean, I don't mind waiting, but it's almost been the full week." She bit her bottom lip, kind of nervous as to what he would say to her.

"Let's call, Andros, and we'll see what he says." He offered that as a solution. He went to his desk and sat down. He picked up the phone nonchalantly and placed the call. Tommy informed his boss of the situation, and Andros was set to be on his way. "He'll be here." He hung up.

Leilani sat down on a free chair. "Boss." As she had affectionately endeared him, but she wasn't the only one, Tommy looked at her. "What are the fraternization rules again?"

"No fraternization during work." Tommy answered without thinking about the purpose of the question.

"Thank you." She felt satisfaction from the answer. In her mind, Geo was caught for what she did.

Andros walked into the office. "What the fuck is that smell?" He sniffed the air dominating the office. Then, he looked between Leilani and Tommy. Not sure what to think about them being in the office together, **alone,** and the _smell _he was encountering. Absolutely, something like that would never happen. Tommy cheating on his sister, but then again, his partner wasn't exactly the person he used to be.

"Andros." Tommy tried to get him off the topic. "Leilani is wondering if she is hired or should she wait until Saturday to know." He extended his hand towards her, and then he brought it back, while he explained the reason for him being present in his office.

"Uh, she will wait until Saturday. Tommy and I will discuss it further." Andros expressed. Leilani nodded and smiled at the two.

"Can I say something?" Leilani raised her hand as if she was in high school. Her temp bosses nodded. "I don't think Geo's representing this place well." She had a plan to get her rival out of here. She was determined in becoming head dancer.

Intrigued by her bold statement, Andros and Tommy leaned in. They wanted to hear more about this.

"What do you mean?" Andros asked. He leaned on Tommy's chair for stability. He was shocked by Leilani.

"I know this place, for a strip club, is pretty classy. I believe the reason Geo is bringing in the big bucks is because of her 'wits', meaning her sexual favors." She whispered the last part for them. She saw their thinking expression. "How else could she bringing in all that money in a short amount of time?"

Tommy and Andros whispered between themselves.

"We will conduct an investigation." Tommy informed. _What the hell is going on in this place? Is that really happening, or is bullshit infesting this place like vermin? _"So, for right now, just continue with work. The night is still young." She nodded. "And Leilani, tonight you will work the private rooms."

The half Filipina and Puerto Rican smiled in a childlike way. "Thanks, see you guys later."

"Leilani." Andros called. Leilani turned around with a smile, thinking they were going to hire her right away because she told them the 'truth'. "Close the door."

Defeated, she did as she was told.

"Come on, we need to review the tapes." Tommy muttered as he stood up. "There's something going on."

Andros nodded. He had a similar feeling, but it wasn't between the dancers. It was between Leilani and his partner.

By word of mouth, there was talk of a meeting after the club closed. Anyone late, would be fired on the spot. In the dressing room, there were tons of rumors about what it was about. Crimson and Asian Persuasian chose to stay quiet on the matter.

After taking a shower to remove the traces the pleasure she received from her love, Geo walked into the community dressing room. The women in there, got quiet, and even the air conditioner that seemed to rattle and shake, and caused the most noise in there quieted down. The head dancer took a stroll. She noted Jasmine, Alize, and Mikayla were gone. Most probably in the private rooms. Most probably Leilani was on stage. Chastity, Bella, and Lavender were on the mini, circular stages in the club.

Lotus B., Monet, Allie Grace, Raven, and Dylan- she was sick on the day that Leilani had first arrived, were talking about the meeting. They were annoyed with it. Some of them were mothers, and were itching to be at home.

"I swear I need to punch a bitch." Dylan, an African American and Caucasian mixed woman with red hair and brown eyes, vowed. "I mean, why are we having a meeting?"

"Something must've happened." Allie Grace commented sincerely.

Lotus B. spoke up. "Well, shit wouldn't have hit the fan until little Miss. Leilani entered the damn picture." She began to drink her Red Bull. "I'm telling you that female is trouble."

"She could've found out about Geo and the Boss being together." Raven mused. She made eye contact with Geo. "It would make sense. She's starting shit."

"If that's the case, start getting my bail money together." Geo devilishly remarked. Her eyes turned dark. The women grew small at the look. "She won't be able to walk again."

"Sweetie, calm down." Monet soothed. She smiled. "Don't worry, we got your back. The only one who's been nice to her is Mikayla. Mikayla don't even like the bitch doe." She revealed.

Crimson got confused. "Wait, if Mikayla don't even like the bitch, then why is she even being nice to her?"

Geo smirked. "Damn, had no clue Mikayla had it in her." She giggled in satisfaction.

"Oh, I get it." It finally dawned on Asian Persuasian. She smiled about it. She helped to explain it to Crimson.

The women went on with the rest of their performances. All of them were eager for the meeting now.

**Two hours later. . . **

In the primary area of the club, Tommy and Andros sat on the stage. They overlooked the tables. The dancers, cooks, bouncers, bartender, and bathroom attendants showed up. All of their workers looked fairly nervous or annoyed to be here after hours, with reason. The meeting was last minute, and no one was sure about why one was even called.

"I know you guys want to get out of here, and we will get you out of here as soon as possible." Andros tentatively began. "It's come to Mr. Oliver and I's attention that there are some dirty, underhand tactics being used to get ahead."

The workers looked at each other. Internally, Leilani smirked. She chewed her gum and began blowing bubbles inside her mouth. The _pop , pop, pop _sounds were aggravating the dancers.

"Now, I know we called everyone for this meeting, but the cooks, bouncers, Hayley Z. and bathroom attendants can go." Tommy's hand ushered them to the door. "Thank you for the work you put in tonight, and we will see you tomorrow night."

The ten people began to walk out, but Hayley Z. stopped. "Not trying to be rude, but why did we have to come and stay if this was for the dancers."

"Because we want to see who's paying attention, and we would like to know who really wants to keep their job." Andros answered the question. Recognition readily leapt onto Hayley's face. The answer made sense.

As those workers left, Tommy and Andros got down to business.

"Now, in the private rooms, we _all _know the rules. Do we not?" Tommy asked. All of the girls nodded. "Okay, with that being said, ladies, you are not there to have sex with the guys or give them oral sex or take money as form of payment for outside the club dating. NO, your priority is to entice them by erotically dancing for them. Do we not agree?" The ladies agreed. "Good, golden." He smiled for them.

"We've reviewed the tapes, every single one of you girls have followed the rules to a _tee_." Andros elaborated further. He made eye contact with his girlfriend and two 'sisters'. He gave them a look, and they slightly nodded. "There's been no corruption at all, and you girls don't sell yourselves like women on the street." He signaled outside the door. The women nodded once more. "Every buck you've earned _is _because of your 'wits', but _not _by sexual favors."

"Where is this going?" Bella asked obliviously. "None of us are in trouble?"

"As strippers, you guys have a set of rules. None of you have gotten into fights with one another, but we would like to prevent them at all costs." Andros clarified. He looked directly at Leilani. "Now, when you had brought it to our attention of Geo's-" He saw Geo's body tense at the mention of her name and her head whisked toward the woman who snitched her name. "actions, that had the effects of causing problems." We've reviewed the tape. "There's been no issue of her doing anything sexually related."

Leilani felt like the limelight was shining down on her, but it was in a bad way. "Well, I thought that's what Mikayla meant."

"Excuse me?" Mikayla was quick to interject. "I didn't tell you shit." She angrily pointed at her. Nowhere did she say that Geo did favors for money.

"Didn't tell me shit?" Leilani incredulously queried. She shook her head. "You were the one that said 'Geo's able to go the extra mile' or some shit like that."

"There's about to be a girl fight." Alize muttered with her girls. All of them snickered.

Geo stood up. "Keep my name out of your motherfucking mouth." She motioned at Leilani. "End of fucking story. I don't do shit like that. Don't ever think I'd sell my body because if I did then I wouldn't be a stripper. I would take my ass to the streets." She stood up for herself. Ready to dive at the girl and start making her unrecognizable to other people. Crimson and Asian Persuasian held her back.

Tommy and Andros looked among themselves.

"Ladies." Tommy stood up to diffuse the situation. "We know the truth, and the claims about Geo are false." _Thank goodness, even though I was ready to pounce on the guy she did the private show for. _"This should serve as a lesson to find out the truth first before opening up one's mouth. Are we clear?" They nodded.

"Y'all don't care that she's _sleeping _with the **bosses** to get everything else?" The _temporary _stripper asked. The room got quiet. You could hear a pin drop.

"Shit…" Lavender commented. "Bitch is really set on starting some shit." All the women nodded.

"Rules are meant to be broken." She mumbled to herself. Cassie hoisted herself up from her seat. She was really over this hoe. As soon as Cassie came face to face with Leilani, her fist became really associated with Leilani's face.

The _walloping _sound was heard in the room.

Immediately, Andros, Tommy, Crimson and Geo went to Cassie's side. They tried to persuade her that Leilani's not worth it, and to think about her baby. Geo called TJ to get Cassie. After a few minutes, TJ ran inside the club. He grabbed Cassie, and he gave his 'family' the nod about seeing them later.

"Alright, enough of this. I'm sure everyone is ready to go home." Andros needed to break up everything. He stood by his girlfriend of more than six years and his little 'sister'.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind staying if _that _continues." Referenced Monet about the fighting, with an evil smirk.

"That won't be happening." He was quick to quip. "Have a nice night." Tommy dismissed all the women. The dancers, but Leilani quickly exited the club. He went to look at Leilani's face. Her eye was beginning to puff up, and it was very obvious she couldn't drive home. _Shit, now what?_ "Leilani, who can pick you up right now?"

After a minute, Leilani spoke up. "All of my family is asleep. I'm not sure if anyone can come get me." She held onto her eye like a lifeline.

Andros and Tommy had a side meeting. If either one of them took her home, they would get their ass kicked by their girlfriends. However, if none of them took her home, they could possibly get in trouble.

Sighing, Tommy took Geo aside. "I gotta take her home."

"What?" She hissed at him with annoyance. She looked between Crimson, Leilani, and her boss. "Why can't fucking Andros do it? Better yet, why can't she fucking drive like that." She pointed to big mess that Leilani had become.

"What can I do?" Tommy hissed back. "Leave her here and let her figure out her way home?" He saw the look in his girlfriend's eye. _Fuck my damn life!_ "Kimberly Ann Hart-**Mercer**." She slightly flinched at her _whole _name. Once again, she knew how serious he was. "I will drop her off, and I will be right back. If you need to, I will give you the keys to my car, and you can follow us."

Shocked by the offer, she declined. She trusted him, and she wanted to stay the fuck away from the slut. "Fine." She exasperatedly gave in. "If you aren't home within an hour, I will pull a Lorena Bobbitt." She slapped his chest.

Smiling down at her, he grabbed the hood of her vest and brought her in for a rough, yet passionate kiss. She moaned against his lips. He bent down. "Tonight, we're making love." He promised her. She nodded with a smile and her eyes contained that fire he loved to see. "Alright, Andros, you're taking Geo home. Crimson take my truck and follow me. I'll take you back afterward."

Crimson shook her head as well as Geo and Andros. They wanted Tommy to drop her off and leave her car here. If she got a ticket or her car got towed, that's her fault. After a few minutes, everyone left. Getting the keys from DJ, he helped her into her car, and he got into her White Chevy Impala. He started the car, and he drove off.

DJ, now that he was outside the club he would call her that, lived on the other side of town. That was about a 20 minute drive.

Breaking the silence, Tommy needed to know something. "DJ, what made you think that Geo did sexual things?"

"Everything just sounded right." DJ replied. "I know I was out of line, but Geo gets _everything."_

"She worked for it all, that's why." He explained the situation for her. After ten more minutes, they arrived at her house, and he parked the car. "Just do what you do. Don't think about how Geo got this or that."

Breaking the concentration of her passenger window, she turned to her temporary boss. "Really?" He nodded. She grabbed his necktie, and she brought him in for a passionate kiss. Whimpering in his mouth for more, her hands slinked to his pants.

Tommy broke the kiss. "DJ, get out of the fucking car!" He ordered.

"What?" She was shocked by his request. "Didn't you feel the spark? I mean, it's obvious since we've met you've liked me." She locked her hands with his. "I know I like you."

"No." He said, while he too his hand back. _Oh my God, that's another sin. Kim's going to fucking kill me. _"I have someone I need to go home to, and I can't believe I just did that."

"Did what?" She ignored the fact he had someone to go home to. "Kissing is nothing. If I got down, and I gave you a bj, then that's something." She reasoned. "Come on, I know you want me." She leaned into his personal space, and she grabbed her his hand. Grabbing his finger, she began to lick around as if she was giving the blow job.

Once again, he took his hand and placed it underneath his thigh. He made sure she wouldn't grab it again. "I don't. Now leave, so I can go home." He continued to ignore her advances.

She scoffed, and she quickly exited _her_ car. The tires of her Impala screeched loudly, and Tommy sped back to his car. While driving, Tommy knew he needed to cover up DJ's trails. He was going to smoke cigarettes and put on his Armani: Code cologne. He'd be damned if some deranged bitch fucked up his shit with Kim.

**Xxxxx**

**The Next Night**

**KO-35 Girls**

For obvious reasons, Leilani was absent. Her car was picked up by a family member. Good because that was going to be the _least_ of the worries tonight for everyone at the club.

Tommy kept the kiss between him and Leilani to himself. He didn't want to worry his girlfriend or put their relationship in jeopardy. After he got back to her condo, he engaged in the most sensual, loving sex he had ever had with her. He came so hard inside of her pussy, and that showed him how addicted he was. That established how much he _**needed**_ and wanted her in his life.

Andros came into Tommy's office. He had the biggest grin on his face.

"Bro, you won't believe it." Andros exclaimed.

Tommy reclined back in his seat. "What?" _Where the fuck do you get your energy from? _He needed some of that right now because he felt so fucking tired after everything.

"Round up the best five women, we have had the private rooms already rented out. Not to mention we need to have the Champagne Room cleaned." Andros smiled from left to right.

"Champagne room?" Tommy asked in disbelief. Andros nodded. "I had no clue we had a Champagne room."

"We do. Anyways… I'll send the bathroom attendants to clean the room. Now, the five girls, who should we send?" Andros sat on the edge of Tommy's desk.

"Crimson, Asian Persuasian, Lotus B., Bella and Geo." Tommy replied. He knew those women were the top money makers. "I'll inform Geo to round up the girls and send them straight to the private room."

"Perfect." His partner left to make sure the Champagne room was cleaned, and he knew his girlfriend and 'sisters' would be safe.

The Boss, as he was termed by some women and men, had picked up his phone. He rung up his girlfriend's phone.

_"Hello?" She answered._

He smiled. "Baby, you, Bella, Lotus B., Crimson, and Asian Persuasian, need to head to the private rooms. They're already rented out."

_She smiled. "Do you miss me?" She wondered. After the sex they had last night, she was ready to do it again... on his desk. _

"Of course, I do." He answered with honesty.

_"Good, after the private room, I'm going to your office." She seductively mentioned._

He cleared his throat. "Don't… after last night, we can't. I mean for goodness sake, Andros thought I had sex with that other girl." He couldn't believe that. _Besides, I only kissed her. _The guilt racked his body.

_She pouted. "I don't know if I can wait until after work. Last night, I had never came so many times." She smiled at her guilty pleasure. "I love when you cum in me."_

His penis was beginning to get strained in his pants. "We'll see. Now head over there right now." He demanded as her boss. "You five might be heading to the Champagne Room after your solo performances."

_Geo thought about it. "Whoa, this must be some guys with deep pockets. The Champagne Room costs $1,000 to rent out." She mused and smiled again. "I'll see you later, Boss." She hung up the phone._

The Boss looked down at his pants. A tent was formed. "Fuck." Everytime he spoke with his girlfriend, he always got turned on by her. He needed to relieve himself.

After the women were rounded up, each went into a room. In her room, Geo waited patiently, and once she heard the door slam, she began dancing. Geo bent down, and she shook her ass for her spectator. She circularly moved her ass in a sensual movement. Standing upright, Geo started to rotate her hips as she descended back down.

The spectator was getting aroused by her suggestive movements.

Opening up her legs, she bounced up and down in tight movements, but her ass definitely clapped. Wearing stilletto heels, she jumped up gracefully, and as she turned around she was definitely **_mortified_**.

"What the fuck!" The guy said.

Geo looked. "OH MY GOD!" She shrieked in shock, fear, and worry. She used her arms, in a futile attempt, to cover her barely clad body.

"Kimberly, what the hell are you doing?" He demanded with ferocity.

She gulped. "Trent?" The woman, whose legal name was Kimberly Ann Hart-Mercer, looked at her little half-brother. How the hell was she going to get out of this? She groaned at the thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Next Chapter: <strong>Aftermath of the brother/sister reunion, Christmas Vacation, and a **shopping spree**.


	20. Chapter 20 Commitment

**A/N: **_It's been awhile, since I've updated, so I'll make this a long chapter. The chapter will consist of some issues between families. _

**Chapter 20- Commitment**

**Xxxxx**

**Previously. . . **

_Opening up her legs, she bounced up and down in tight movements, but her ass definitely clapped. Wearing stiletto heels, she jumped up gracefully, and as she turned around she was definitely mortified._

_"What the fuck!" The guy said._

_Geo looked. "OH MY GOD!" She shrieked in shock, fear, and worry. She used her arms, in a futile attempt, to cover her barely clad body._

_"Kimberly, what the hell are you doing?" He demanded with ferocity._

_She gulped. "Trent?" The woman, whose legal name was Kimberly Ann Hart-Mercer, looked at her little half-brother. How the hell was she going to get out of this? She groaned at the thought._

**Xxxxx**

**Thursday**

**KO-35 Girls**

Time seemed to stop for the first offspring of Dr. Anton Mercer, well respected scientist and billionaire. Her doe, brown eyes looked right through the fogged plexiglass and found her brother's dark brown eyes. His eyes converted to black, almost evil ones. Almost scared to come through the door, she stood ice-frozen.

Trent Mercer, student at New York University, was already home for the holidays. After finding out his best friend, Conner McKnight, was finally engaged to his girlfriend of 8 years, Kira Ford, they decided to celebrate. Conner always expressed interest in KO-35 Girls; Trent made the choice to check it out. This would be Conner's early bachelor party. Closer to Conner's actual wedding date, if they liked it here, then they would come back.

Yes, Trent was the one who dropped the money for the private rooms. He paid $1,000 for all five of them to be rented out. His friends: Conner, Terry, Matt, and Chester were along for the ride. Each had their own spending money on the women, and Trent had the bigger bucks to secure their own dancer. This was the biggest shock of his life. His older sister was a stripper- a fucking stripper- he knew their dad would definitely not approve of this.

After his sister had ran away from home, their dad went crazy. He had sent all the _wolves _out there. Dr. Mercer even recruited Trent, Conner, and Kira's school friend, Ethan, into the mix. Ordered by Dr. Mercer, Ethan worked with the private investigators. They tracked Kim, also known as Geo, to this illustrious strip club. Ethan continued spying on her, and he followed her to her condos. Everything and anything he found was to be reported back to Dr. Mercer and the P.I. people. Then, shit hit the fan, as soon as Ethan was arrested; Dr. Mercer paid his bail and helped Ethan to relocate. Getting someone arrested, that was the last thing on the world renowned scientist's mind. Frankly, he felt embarrassed for letting that happen. That's when Dr. Mercer pulled the plug on the _investigation _of his daughter.

Even more so, Dr. Mercer couldn't bring himself to see if Ethan's findings were true. He could never imagine his little girl becoming a stripper. Catering to men's nasty needs and flaunting what his late wife gave her. That scared him half to death. The other thing that scared him half to death was the fact his daughter could be drowning in a sea of prescription pills. Her addiction played heavily on his mind. There was no doubt, but he put her on the back burner. He chose to do that because he had other things to think about. Regretfully, his work and new family _were _more important than her. Every single day he kills himself because of that.

Picking up his jaw from hell, Trent shook his head. He began to take out his cell phone. "I'm calling Dad."

"No!" Geo opened the door immediately. She looked at her brother with anger. "You will not tell him about what I'm doing." She demanded.

"And why not?" He had to question. He looked at her, stunned. Her outfit was despicable. She was wearing a black corset, black thong, and she had on the black stalkings with the straps that connected to her corset. Her stilettos were so tall, he knew that could be used as a weapon on him or anyone else! "Kimberly, how could you do this to Dad?"

"Do this to Dad?" She echoed in mockery. She couldn't help but laugh at her little brother's concern over their dad. "Are you kidding me? What about what he fucking did to me!"

"He cares about you." Trent spoke calmly, since he found no point in arguing with his sister. "Dad's been so worried, he's sent people to find you."

Hearing the statement, she wasn't sure how to take it. One thing came to mind, her father sent spies on her. She pondered about the statement more, and it dawned on her. "Oh my God…" She said. "Oh my God!" She yelled.

"What?" Trent was in the dark.

"Little brother, you don't get it. What Dad did scared the flying shit out of me. I'm telling you, I thought that guy was a fucking stalker." She shook her head.

"Well it's only because you left so fast." He reasoned. He felt so nasty, and he needed to take a thousand baths to get the thought of him being _attracted_ to his sister like that. He shook his body at the thought.

She giggled at her little brother's reaction. "Did you see something you like?" She teased playfully. It was an effort to brighten both of their dark moods.

"Shut. Up!" He hissed. He continued to shake his body, and then he got serious. "Come on, you gotta tell Dad that you're okay."

"No." She said, after thinking about it for a couple of minutes. "I don't want to talk to Dad, at least not yet."

"And why not?" Her little brother gaped at her. Trent didn't understand why she had so much hate for their dad.

Sighing, Geo looked at him square in the eye. "I'm just not ready. As you can see, I am perfectly fine. Dad doesn't need to know what I'm doing. On top of that, he didn't need to send spies on me."

"He's just worried about you." Trent spoke on the behalf of their absent father. "Dad, Grandpa, even my mom is worried about you."

"Whatever." Geo scoffed, knowing damn well _his_ mother didn't give a flying fuck about her. "Listen, what you saw here." She motioned between the two of them. "Stays between us, and I don't want Dad, your mother, or anyone else finding out about it."

"Come on, Kimberly." Trent urged to give up her little act.

"It's Geo."

"Whatever, you don't need to continue doing _this_. You know Dad will be there for you, and he will give you everything you need. You are so much better than this fucking place!"

"Says the guy who came here to watch naked women dance and shake their tail feathers!" She disregarded his last statement entirely.

The sound of knocking became present in the reserved room.

Cursing herself, Geo knew the video cameras had caught a whole lot of nothing. Apprehensively, she approached the door. "Yes?" She called out.

"It's Andros. Is everything alright in there?" Andros had wondered why there wasn't a show going on. The cameras didn't have sound because of their high clientele. What came out of the lawyers, sports stars, and business men's mouth was strictly confidential. "Is it okay if I come in?"

Geo looked at her brother. She mouthed, 'That's one of my bosses.' Trent obliged. "Yes." She croaked.

Striding in, Andros' eyes bounced between the two. The other guy looked oddly familiar. "Is there a problem here?"

"No problem." Geo replied with sincerity. "Right?" Her eyes bulged at her little brother for him to comply.

Getting the hint, Trent nodded. "Uh, um." He withdrew a hundred dollar bill from his pocket and handed that to her.

Her eyes got even wider, recognizing the next thing she was supposed to do.

"Very well, Geo, if you may." Andros signaled the Benjamin in his hand.

"Oh God no!" Trent screeched in terror. He forgot the rules. "Shit." He shook his head at the thought again. He began to dance the nastiness off.

Confused, Andros turned to his best worker. "What's with this guy?" His thumb extended towards the predominantly looking Hispanic kid.

"That's my brother." She confessed.

Not understanding the full weight of the confession, Andros lightly giggled. "Oh come on, that's your 'brother', you've danced for me before." He reminded her of the audition process she was subjected to four years ago.

Smacking him on the chest, she got really serious. "My _real _brother, Trent." She clarified.

"Oh… oh God!" The realization dawned on Andros. He looked a Trent. "Sorry man, I know how you felt, the first time I saw my sister making her booty bounce, man it was dreadful!" He referenced Karone's audition. He shook his body to get the thoughts out.

"Thanks for the mental picture." Trent muttered sarcastically with an eye roll.

"Who else is here?" Geo asked with earnest. She had a feeling a certain 6'1", soccer player, who had an infatuation with red, was also in the establishment.

"Chester, Terry, Matt, and **Conner**." Trent replied, not knowing the last person made his older sister flinch. He noted the expression on her face. "You know those guys?" He asked with a disbelieving tone.

The stripper sighed. "Just the last guy." She wondered how she could get passed Conner. After the turbulent waters between her love and Conner, she knew a fight was bound to happen if their paths crossed. Not to mention, Tommy's double life would be blown.

Andros looked down at his 'sister'. "Is there something wrong?" He asked. She beckoned for him to come down, and she explained the situation between Conner and Tommy.

"Aw, come on don't leave your _real_ brother out the loop." The closeness between Andros and his sister radiated incredibly. There was no doubt the relationship between them was 'brother and sister'.

"Has Conner said anything about his roommates from school?" Geo questioned with intent.

Thinking about it, Trent nodded. "Yeah, he said some douche needs an ass whooping. That the guy never deserved his girlfriend, and that he's changed. Not to mention his girlfriend, was so, so, so, hot. If he got a 'get of jail, free card', he would so totally rip into her."

Geo and Andros began laughing. The art student's brows furrowed.

"Wait, that's **all** he's said?" She needed to make sure. Trent nodded. "Well, how do you feel that he was talking about your sister?" She saw his face turn into anger.

"WHAT!" Trent gasped. "I'm going to kill him." His eyes narrowed at the thought of Conner trying to 'rip into her.'

"Don't." She smiled, realizing that her little brother _did_ care about her. "Does Kira know about him being here?" Almost instantly, a plan was surfaced into her brain cells.

"No, she would kill him." Trent quickly replied. Kira might not be strong physically, but hearing wise, Conner would rather get hit in the face than hear Kira's torturing tirade. This, him being in a strip club, on the other hand, would definitely get a few fists to the face. "That would be very amusing though."

Andros caught on. "Trent, come with me to my office. We have an idea." This plan was payback on his partner's behalf and for his little 'sister'. No one talks about anyone in his family like that.

Geo became very happy. Her brothers were getting along. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was worried though. Would her little brother rat her out?

**One Hour Later. . . **

Trent found Conner in the main part of the club. He was tossing dollar bills on the mini, circular stage. Tonight, he had a favorite, Crimson. Ever since he spent time with her in the private room, he was definitely feeling her.

"Bro, just for you, I put an extra $100 on a private room for you." Trent lied. The plan his little sister and her boss had come up with, came together perfectly. Conner would never suspect something like that to happen.

Tommy and Geo stayed hidden, and Cassie too. She couldn't be seen because of her link to Conner's college. Andros made sure to cover for them, and that was great for the lovebirds. They were inside his office making love anyway. She was thankful for the shower in her personal dressing room. As for Cassie, she stayed in the communal room.

Conner looked at Trent. "I like it here." He pointed at Crimson.

"Come on, you deserve to live up your bachelor-hood how you like. I paid for it, and here." He handed over another $100. "You can get another private dance." Trent offered. He included the information of which private room to go to.

Feeling conflicted the soccer player took the money. He wondered what the other exotic dancer was like. He headed towards the back. Trent fished out Andros, and both gave each other the thumbs up.

An eager Conner went into the private room that his best friend told him about. He walked in, and he placed his butt on the lone, velvet couch. The woman on the other side of the plexiglass looked fairly tall. This room had a red light that illuminated the area. He made out her hair, and the hair looked like a light colored one. Her lanky body was decorated in a plaid skirt and a bikini top. She had on punk, rock, heels that went up to her knee. This woman's body type looked really, _really_ familiar, but he couldn't place the thought of where he had seen it.

Sensual music began to permeate the room. Expecting a peepshow or something around that nature, Conner furrowed his brows because the woman stayed **put**.

"Not wanting to tell you how to do your job or anything, but aren't you supposed to swing your hips, you know, move side to side?" Impatience tinged Conner's voice. He began to tap his fingers on the seat's armrest.

The woman turned around, and she revealed herself. However, her job title wasn't a stripper, or even a dancer. Her job title was student… college student. Her second job title, a girlfriend, and not just some guy's girlfriend, or woman's, if she even chose to go that route; no, she was _**his **_girlfriend. Third job title, pregnant woman because her little pooch tummy was already beginning to show.

"KIRA ELIZABETH FORD!" Conner shrieked out loud out in bewilderment. His eyes continued to stare long and hard at her. He was really nervous about what was going to happen next.

Kira's eyes turned evil. "Conner William McKnight Jr.!" Her voice was as cold as the blizzard in the South Pole. "You fucking thought I wouldn't find out about your little guy's night out? Think again!" She stormed out the door, and she quickly approached him.

Conner gulped while his girlfriend's hot breath graced his face. She was definitely in attack mode, and he need to persuade her to calm down. "Babe…" He smiled at her, and he decided to tousle her hair around.

"Don't you Babe me!" She sneered and smacked his hands away from her. "You know when you talked about this place, I told you not to come here, but you still did. You fucking didn't listen!"

"Yeah…" His voice trailed off as he grew very small in his chair. "But you know I love you." He brought her in for a hug. "Kira, you need to calm down. You are carrying our child, and I am sorry for coming."

She looked into his multi colored brown eyes. "Do you mean it?" Her pregnancy hormones _did_ get the best of her sometimes. He nodded. She smiled. Thinking he dodged a bullet, Conner smiled at her warmly. "Come on, Babe, you have a lot of making up to do." She cautioned. An evil smirk was present on her face.

"Like… what?" Conner warily said. "I know that look, and what you have planned for me must not be good."

"You are so right, Babe. Now, that we are moving to our own apartment after the semester is done, you _are_ going to start the nursery, you _will_ be in every single Lamaze class with me, and you _will_ learn the art of breastfeeding, changing diapers, and everything else baby." She let that sink in for a bit. "On top of that, you remember my cousin, Tori, right?"

Conner thought about it for a bit. "Yes, the one that's married to the BMX dude."

Kira nodded. "Well, Tori and her husband, Blake, had a baby. Little Dawn is about 3 months old. _**You **_will babysit Dawn during Christmas break, while Tori and I will be shopping. Blake will help occasionally." She whispered the last part with a snooty tone.

"Fuck." Her boyfriend groaned. One question was still in his head, actually a couple. "How did you know I was a here?"

"A little birdie." Was her reply.

Actually, Kira got a phone call from Trent. He had informed her of Conner's plan to head over to the strip club. A shocked Kira, decided to come down and confront her man. Being almost 4 months pregnant she was not a woman to be fucked with. Her hormones were whacked, her attitude was shitty, she_ hated _sex, and her favorite food, burritos, made her sick. Conner was wrong for going to the strip club on so many levels.

After getting the directions from Trent, Conner's girlfriend zoomed to the strip club. She rung up Trent's number and he met her outside. They spoke about the situation and a possible plan. Unbeknownst to Kira, Geo, Andros, and Trent had already came up with one. Andros made himself known to Kira and Trent, and he offered one of his private rooms to her. He conjured the story that women demanded 'to catch their husbands, boyfriends, or even baby daddy's in the act' all the time. A little hesitant, Kira accepted the proposition. This was definitely an experience alright.

Stashed away in Andros' office was an outfit he had bought for his girlfriend. He handed the unused outfit to Kira, figuring he could just buy a new one for Crimson. Kira dressed in the little outfit, strutted around in it. Trent and Andros were somewhat turned on. She smiled, and she decided to keep the outfit.

While all of that was going on, Asian Persuasian, Geo, and Tommy went into hiding.

"A little Birdie?" Conner echoed. Kira nodded.

There was a light knock on the door.

"Come in!" Kira called out. She watched as another woman entered the room. The woman was around 5'6, brownish, blondish hair that reached to her shoulders, and she was dressed in a yellow corset, matching thong, and red garter belts that connected to her white thigh highs. It was similar to Geo's. Her stilettos were black but there were accents in a light color. Kira figured they were yellow. "Yes?" She was somewhat nervous for some reason.

Conner gawked at his favorite stripper.

"The _Boss_ of the club was wondering if you were finished with everything." Crimson relayed. She smiled at them. Conner had given her enough money to fill up Andros' gas tank.

"Sorry, we got to talking and must've lost tracked. Yes, we're done." Kira got up.

Crimson released a breath inconspicuously. She had been clued in to the situation. "Follow me." She escorted them to Andros' office. All of the 'one-hour' stripper's items were in there. Crimson softly rapped on the door. She heard Andros inviting her in. "I'll be back." She told them.

Conner looked around the back of the club. He noticed there were more doors, and he wondered where those led to. He was about to walk around, but Kira stopped him with her death glare. He immediately looked down at his shoes.

"Here you go." The full time stripper handed Kira her things. She walked out of her boyfriend's room. "I'll walk you out." For obvious reasons, Crimson needed to make sure those two left.

"What about Trent, Chester, Terry, and Matt?" Conner questioned about his friends, while they were walking out. Conner had to cover his girlfriend because of the prying eyes of the grubby men at the strip club.

"I know Trent drove, so don't worry about that. You need to worry about taking care of Little Dawn." Kira advised. She smiled at the squirming face Conner made.

Conner grabbed the keys from Kira. He unlocked the door for her, and he helped her into her side. And then, he hopped into the driver's side of Kira's BMW X5. They drove away hand and hand.

Crimson strolled into the club. She nodded towards Geo, the Boss, and Asian Persuasian. Asian Persuasian went back to her job, while Geo went to shower off the sex she just had.

Tommy retreated to his office. He couldn't believe Conner was at his club. Not to mention, someone from his girlfriend's real family was here as well. He wondered how Kim was really feeling about the situation. Did this make her want to _use_? How come the two Mercer children came up with this plan? Are they going to somehow make a relationship? Is Trent going to tell their Dad about his first born and only daughter stripping? He really wasn't sure what to make about this situation.

A few minutes later, Tommy's office phone rang. He answered. "Hello?"

"_Mr. Oliver…" A woman's voice lingered._

The voice sounded familiar, but he wasn't sure who it was. "Who is this?"

"_I just wanted to tell you, when we kissed, it made my night. I want you to come over tonight, so I can give you a proper thanking." _

"DJ?"

"_Yes sir…" Her voice trailed off. A__** whizzing**__ noise could be heard in the background. "Oh, Boss, I can't wait to have you enter my pussy and fuck me all night long." She moaned louder for him. _

"DJ, I'm going to hang up the phone. Do not call me unless it's important." He hung up. DJ had nothing to offer him because he had his girlfriend. A girlfriend he _is_ very much love with. Honestly, the way their relationship was going, he knew she was the one for him.

His phone rang again, but Tommy let it ride. He began to roll up a blunt in his office. He was over the bullshit for the night.

**Three Hours Later. . . **

Trent was on his sister like white on rice. His friends drooled over her, and he didn't like that at all. Sadly, Trent paid more attention to his sister than to the other scantily clad woman in the room. He ushered Geo to her room.

Chester, Terry, and Matt didn't mind, they had struck up conversations with Mikayla, Lotus B., and Bella. They continued in their reverie with those dancers.

"Trent, I'm fine." Geo notified. Her relationship with her brother had been rocky, so for him to be so worried; it kind of shocked her.

"Are you sure?" Trent inquired with sincerity. He needed to make sure, and he needed to have peace of mind. Yeah, his sister and him have had their share of problems. He knew once he was born, he took the 'thunder' away from her. Now, he was older, and he realized how important his family was. Hence, his gallery being dedicated to her.

"Yes." She assured.

Trent looked at her squarely in the eye. "Are you using again?" He asked, knowing she had a problem with that before. Their family went through hell, and their Dad made the choice to forget about his daughter. He forgot about her because it was 'out of sight, out of mind'. Quickly, he changed his tune though. That's why the search party was created and sent.

"No." She reassured with the best acting skills she had.

"Alright."

"Promise, and I mean, you have to promise me, that you won't tell Dad." Geo begged. She needed to tell their Dad on their own time.

Contemplating about it, Trent wasn't sure what to do. Part of him wanted to listen to his sister, but the other part knew about their dad. He wanted to tell him. Something else came to mind though. "Where are you going for Christmas? You can't spend the holidays alone."

Geo smiled at him, and then she noticed her boyfriend walked out of his office. She shooed him away, and he quickly went back inside. Trent furrowed his brows wondering who she was talking to. "I have somewhere to go. Don't worry about it." She seriously stared at him. "Please, I am pleading with you, swear to me, you won't tell Dad."

The way her brown, doe eyes perforated into Trent's eyes, he couldn't say no. "I promise, and I swear I won't tell Dad." He really gave in. He felt the biggest, warmest hug he had ever received from his sister. Her tiny arms were snaked around his body.

"Trent, trust me, I will talk to Dad. I really, really will. But right now, just let me think about things."

"Fine, but I'm going to hold you to that." He gave her his cell phone number on a napkin. "If there is anything, and I mean anything you need, don't hesitate to call." He gave her a small peck on the cheek. With that, he walked away.

For a moment, Geo stood there as she watched her brother leave. Some reason, she felt closer to him than she ever had before.

**Xxxxx**

**Three Days Later…**

**Angel Grove, CA**

**Oliver Residence**

It was early in the morning, and Kim woke up first. Her bare body was sitting on Tommy's desk chair.

They had been in Angel Grove for two, full days. Mary Beth and Thomas Oliver were very excited to have Tommy and Kim over for the holidays. The house had been filled with joyous laughter and exciting conversations. With Mr. Oliver working in the race car industry, he's been able to travel. He's talked about the people he's met. There is a lot more financial stability in the Oliver household. Mrs. Oliver looks much younger with her secret to the 'fountain of youth' (she loves the sex between her and her husband). Not to mention, Mrs. Oliver had the money to buy new clothes.

Tommy informed them that he became the boss at the 'movie theater', and he's making _more_ money now. His parents were proud of him, and then they questioned about school. Tommy gazed at Kim. What could he say to them? What could they say to him, so he could stay in school? Nevertheless, Tommy's decisive mind was firm on his choice. **He dropped out of school.** The aspects of his promotion outweighed the need for his degree.

Honestly, Kim thought Tommy made the wrong decision, but she agreed with him because of how much she loved him. School will never go away, and he could always go back.

Breaking her mind away from the thoughts of Tommy dropping out of school, she began to rummage through his home desk. In there, she found a piece of paper, a pen, and a calculator. She needed to budget their money. The moonlighting stripper began to punch numbers, write them down, and think long and hard.

His eyes began to flutter, and he began to feel around the bed for his petite lover. Then it dawned on him, his girlfriend wasn't in bed. He elevated his muscular, tanned body, and he looked to the side. She was at the desk. Part of him wished he had a camera, she looked so damn cute. However, part of him was glad he didn't have a camera, she was very much naked. Last night, they must've done it three times. He moved from the bed, and he came up to his girlfriend.

She felt his large, muscled arms slink around her body. Kim relaxed, and she reclined in his touch. Dropping her head back, she gave a sensual kiss. Very similar of the scene in 'Spiderman' when Tobey Maguire hung down and kissed Kirsten Dunst in the rain. She smiled at him.

He took the paper she was scribbling on, and he pondered about it more. The numbers made sense. "Perfect." He told her.

"Really?" She was shocked by his word.

Tommy nodded. "Yes, it'll work out. You already told me yes, and now that it's planned out even more, we can definitely do it."

Then, Kim thought about something. "And your parents?" Inquired the beautiful stripper.

"We might as well tell them today."

"Let's make them breakfast to butter them up." She rationalized by making them food, then they will go along with their plan.

"Beautiful, you know how much I love you?" He kissed her.

She smiled. "Not as much as you I love you." She winked his way. She went to the door.

"Um, baby, you need to put on some clothes." Tommy motioned to her bare body.

Kim blushed. "I forgot, we aren't in the condos." She smiled and got dressed.

Both left to make breakfast.

An hour later, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver walked into the kitchen. They were surprised by how much food was made. There were stacks of pancakes, scrambled eggs with cheese, biscuits, bacon and hashbrowns. It was a feast made for a Queen and King.

"Well, good morning." Mr. Oliver's voice boomed. He chuckled at the spread. Not to mention, he saw the gourmet iced coffees his son was making.

"Everything smells great!" Mrs. Oliver gushed. She couldn't believe she didn't need to lift a finger.

Tommy came from the stove, and he helped his mom to sit in her chair. "I'll make you a plate. Just sit down and enjoy." He ordered.

"Same goes for you, Mr. Oliver." Kim ordered as well.

After hearing that, Thomas and Mary Beth had a feeling something was going on, and as soon as their plates and drinks were handed to them they decided to voice their ponderings.

"Alright, what's going on?" Mary Beth wondered. She bit into her pancakes, and she felt like she was in heaven.

Kim smiled at the expression dancing on Mrs. Oliver's face. "This is a 'thank you' for letting us stay here." She grabbed her plate and drink and headed to the dining table with Tommy's parents.

"This breakfast is really delicious." Mr. Oliver complimented, not caring if there were any other _intentions_ behind this breakfast.

"Thank you, Dad." Tommy accepted the compliment. He dug in as well, and then he decided to bring up the real **reason** behind the meal. "So, I've decided to live off-campus next semester." That was a lie in itself, but he had to keep up his act of going to school.

His parents stopped eating. The weight of the confession was pretty heavy.

"Off-campus?" Mrs. Oliver repeated in shock. Tommy nodded. "What's wrong with the dorms?"

"Nothing, Mrs. Oliver." Kim took command of the conversation. She lightly smiled. "It's just Tommy and I would prefer to live together." Her eyes bounced between the matriarch and patriarch of the house. She wondered if they would go for it.

"The dorms aren't co-ed, so Kim and I decided we should live somewhere else." Tommy reasoned.

Mr. Oliver took a drink of his iced coffee. The pure heaven traveled down to his stomach. He very much loved this drink. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Son, do you understand the full weight of living on your own?" Tommy nodded. "How about how the cost of rent, bills, laundry, where the apartment is located, do you have the money for gas? What about the cost of eating?" He rambled. "I mean, can you and Kim live under the same roof?"

"I know Kim's quirks, attitudes, and her mannerisms." The Boss placed a comforting hand on Kim's thighs. "We know each other like the back of our hands."

Kim grew a little small by his admission. He obviously had no clue about her secret pastime.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Oliver didn't want to cause a fight. She looked between them long and hard, and she saw they nodded. "Do you know how much rent is going to cost?"

"Actually, we were looking into buying a house." Tommy admitted. He saw the shock on his parent's faces. "Kim and I have really good jobs, and I know we can make it. Both of us want a house."

"Mrs. Oliver, I have a good credit score, and I believe we will find the best deal. We know all the responsibilities of living together will entail, and I'm- we- are confident we will do our best." Kim reassured.

"How long have you and Tommy been together?" Mr. Oliver needed to see if this was even a possible choice for the two.

"Dad, I don't see-" Tommy tried to interject.

Mr. Oliver shook his head, and he put his hand in the air to stop his son from proceeding further. "Kimberly, how long have you and Tommy been together?"

Tommy reclined back further into his chair. He continued to massage his girlfriend's leg for support. Kim smiled, and she answered with the honest truth. "We've been together for 5 months." Their wide eyes played the recognition they shouldn't do this. "Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, I know Tommy and I are, are probably too young to move in and our relationship is probably really new, but I know we want to do this, and we want this to work."

"Have you guys looked into a place?" Mrs. Oliver wanted to know.

"There are three houses in Reefside we are looking at. Kim planned the budget accordingly." Tommy responded with confidence.

"You two are willing to do this on your own?" Mr. Oliver questioned. They nodded. "This is a big responsibility and **commitment**, owning a house, living together, going to work and school, this isn't a joke. This is serious and really big." He warned them, so he could put the actuality of the situation into perspective.

"Dad, we are very serious. We want this to happen, and we _**will**_ make it happen." Tommy stated with bravado, and he was almost cocky about it.

Mrs. Oliver rolled her eyes at her husband's statement. "We support you." Mrs. Oliver reinforced. "We will help as much as we can, and as much as you ask, we will be there for you. I suggest, we start looking for a place." Thomas nodded.

Kim and Tommy smiled brightly at the parents. "Thank you." Tommy sincerely said.

"We are doing this because we trust the two of you. Not to mention, we can see the relationship you two have working." Thomas revealed his true opinion. He couldn't be any happier for them. "Well, we need to help them, my dear." He looked at his dutiful wife. She nodded.

"Let's start!" Kim was excited. She needed to sell some items in her condo, she needed to let her 'family' know, and she needed to make sure the house was away from her Dad and stepmom. Trent had informed them of where their Dad stayed, and she didn't want to be in that neighborhood.

The Oliver family plus Kim worked together to find a house.

**Xxxxx**

**The Next Day**

**Ikea**

Tommy was on the phone with his partner.

"You hired _**her**_?" Tommy was stunned. Red flags went up all over the place, and he was so glad Kim and his parents were inside the store. He needed a cigarette so bad with the bombshell Andros dropped on him.

"_What was I to do? She needed the job, and with you and Kim gone, we needed the money. She's doing great, not to mention she brought in $2,000 last night." Andros argued._

"Okay, but did you think how everyone else is going to feel." _Fucking shit Andros, you fucked up. Cassie, Ashley, Karone, and Kim are going to kick your ass. _He thought to himself. _You might be having Benjamins in your bank account, but motherfucker, it will come at a heavy cost. _He threw caution away, and Tommy lit up a cigarette.

"_Trust me on this, Tommy." Andros refused to mention what __**else**__ happened._

Tommy exhaled. "As long as I don't get my ass kicked, then that's all I care about." He said, while he continued smoking.

"_Listen, we'll keep it between us. She doesn't start until Monday, so I figure for two days it'll be quiet." _

"Yeah, two days." The former Church Boy snorted. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"_It's all about __**money**__. That's all I care about." Andros updated, while he grabbed for his own cigarette. _

"Yeah, I agree."

"_How's the parents?" Andros exhaled. _

"Right now, they're helping me and Kim, pick out shit for our new place." Tommy flicked the used cigarette away.

"_Whoa! About damn time you and my 'sis' move into a place together. You two are practically married, but now it's finally official." Andros congratulated in his own little way._

"Not yet, Kim and I are still looking for a place and we aren't married, Bro. We figured we might as well look for the furniture, right now."

_Andros nodded, even though Tommy couldn't see. "Well there's some in my neighborhood or TJ's. I'm sure you'll find something. I mean, Kim should know where she wants to go."_

"Yeah, she doesn't want any place near her Dad. You know he has a house in Reefside too. Even though, he also stays in Angel Grove. I'm sure he has houses all over the place." Tommy mentioned.

"_Yeah, that little escapade with Trent was crazy. That little dipshit of a roommate you had and his girlfriend, man that girl's so fucking hot, I swear she should've smacked the shit out of him." He laughed at the thought. "Man, she should be a dancer." Andros reminded himself of Conner's girlfriend. He found her to be really gorgeous. _

"Bro, don't start, she's pregnant like Cassie."

"_Whatever, I should let you go." Andros threw out his cigarette. "Come home soon. I need my partner and best dancer here."_

"Yeah, I'm sure that other girl has graced you with her 'wits'." Tommy waited for Andros to say something. "Hello?" There was still no response. "Andros?"

"_Yeah, I wouldn't let her touch me with a 10 ft. pole."_

"Damn, alright." Tommy chuckled. "I'll talk to you later." He hung up his phone. Tommy smelled himself, and he realized he smelled like cigarettes. _Shit _He ran to his truck, and he put some cologne on. He needed gum next, and he finally found some in his glove compartment. The Boss nonchalantly walked back to Ikea. He discovered his dad was lying down on one of the display beds. He laughed. "Mom got you sick of shopping?"

Thomas rolled his eyes. "Not your mother, Kim, that little girl can shop."

Again, Tommy nodded. "Very much so, but I'm used to it."

"Son, with the patience you have, you will make a woman, very, very happy." Thomas approved with a smile. "I have to question something."

Tommy browsed around, and then he brought his attention back to his Dad. "Yeah, Dad."

Thomas was wondering how to word this, but he might as well just come out and say it. "Is Kim going to be my future daughter in law?"

A little surprised by his question, he wasn't sure what to say. "From the way things are looking, I'm sure it's getting there." Tommy mused.

"That's good to know." Thomas sighed. "I guess, we should find the women."

"Yes, we should." Tommy braced the shopping he was about to endure. With his Dad, they walked in the same stride, and they went through all the floors. They were confused on where to find their significant others.

"Where could those girls be?" Thomas surveyed the store.

"I'll call Kim." Tommy decided. He phoned her number.

"_Handsome."_

Tommy smiled. "Hey, where are you?"

"_On the second floor, we are looking at the bedding." She nodded. "I do love those colors." Kim whispered to Mary Beth._

"We will be there. Bye." Tommy hung up his phone. "Come on, Dad. Follow me."

The Oliver men walked to where their girlfriend or wife was. They stopped right in front of them, and they noticed they had a sales associate with them.

"Cindy, this is my husband and son." Mary Beth introduced the associate.

"Wow, what good looking men." Cindy admired their handsome, rugged statures.

Hearing that, Kim brought Tommy closer to her. "Well, Tommy, I picked out several items, and they will be transferred to the Ikea in Reefside." She notified.

"How much is all of this going to cost, do you know?" Tommy inquired. He knew between him and Kim, their bank accounts were going to get a good workout.

"So far, the total is at about $2,047. 89." Cindy was able to ring up on her price gun. She smiled at all of them, but most of her attention was concentrated on Tommy. She found him to be incredibly, **delicious**.

Kim and Tommy nodded, while Mr. and Mrs. Oliver were stunned.

"Sweetie, are you sure, I mean, we can put some of this stuff back." Mrs. Oliver hadn't realized the total was so much.

"Mrs. Oliver, everything is okay." Kim smiled. She loved going on shopping sprees.

Mr. Oliver's phone chimed. "Excuse me." He took the phone call away from them.

"Yeah, Mom, we have the money. Plus, Kim is going to sell some of her stuff." Tommy assured. "Babe, you already know we want about a 3-4 bedroom home. One room will be all green, another will have black and red, and our room will be pink and white. You got those colors, already?"

"Ah! Yes, I did." She enthused and clapped with a smile, and then she grasped his shirt for a moment. "I can't wait to move in!" She screeched, and a really joyful presence radiated from her. Seriously, Kim was on cloud 9.

Mrs. Oliver had to question how her son and his girlfriend got all their money. First, her son was able to pay for her bills, all the Thanksgiving shopping that happened Kim paid for, and Mary Beth had seen all pictures of Kim's condo. That condo wasn't expensive, and everything in there was high class. A manager of a movie theater couldn't afford all or any of that.

"Well, we should continue, we do have Hello Kitty décor as well." Cindy informed Kim. She started to walk off.

"Oh my gosh!" The nightly stripper babbled. "Baby, come on, we need to get that!" She dragged her boyfriend with her.

Mr. Oliver walked back to his wife. He noticed her deadpanned face. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Mrs. Oliver turned to her husband. "Do you ever question, how Tommy or Kimberly ever get their money?" Thomas shook his head side to side. "I have to question how, I mean, I know they work, but their jobs can't pay that much."

"Come on, we need to think about other things. Christmas is coming up, and my brother, his wife, and their kids are coming over again."

"I hope Mona doesn't start anything." Mary Beth wished. "Thanksgiving, she made me so mad over Abby. Mona needs to get that stick out her butt."

"Mary Beth!" Thomas gasped even though he agreed with her. "I know how you feel, but with that kind of language, I'm kind of turned on." He softly admitted

"Tonight." She smirked devilishly.

**Xxxxx**

**Christmas Night**

**Angel Grove, CA**

**Oliver Residence**

The Oliver household had just got done eating their holiday dinner. Uncle John, Aunt Mona, David, and Abby were in the home as well. They all withdrew from the kitchen to the living room.

Kim found her comfortable place sitting on Tommy's lap. She kept fiddling with her Tiffany's necklace Tommy had bought her for Christmas. In return, Kim bought Tommy a Rolex watch.

Again, during the gift exchange, Mrs. Oliver questioned where the money had come from. She knew all the gifts were name brand. Kim bought Mrs. Oliver a Coach purse, while Tommy had purchased Versace dress shirts for Mr. Oliver. Vice versa, Tommy had purchased a BCBG dress for his mom, and Kim had presented Thomas with Gucci cologne. The biggest bottle they had of that scent.

Aunt Mona gave glances to Kim and Tommy. She was repeating the same thoughts as Thanksgiving. She felt her nephew had changed for the **worst**. And, her sister in law had forgotten about her morals. Letting Tommy and his girlfriend sleep in the same bedroom again, that was very sinful in her opinion. Not only that, she echoed the same feelings Mary Beth had from before. She believed Kim was the devil in disguise.

"We should look on the computer, right now." Tommy suggested. They still hadn't found a house.

Kim nodded. "You're right." She kissed him on the lips. "Abby, care to join us?"

Abby looked behind her, and she nodded. "Can we take a 'walk to the park' later?" She wondered. There were some issues her mom had been bothering her with lately. Her cousin and his girlfriend nodded.

"Excuse me." Aunt Mona was ready to pounce. "I believe it's too cold to go out to the park."

"Mona, calm down." Uncle John urged. "They just want to walk around." He shook his head, and he needed a beer really, really bad.

Aunt Mona rose from her seat. "Kimberly, explain to me, why you couldn't spend Christmas with your own family?" Her green eyes stabbed Kimberly, literally.

The stripper was really taken aback by her brashness, and she wasn't the only one. David, Thomas, and Mary Beth were astounded by her words. None of them had understood why Mona had it out for Kim. There must be a reason why Mona disliked Kim so much.

"What?" Were the only words articulated from Kim.

"This is my family." Aunt Mona's tone became dangerous. She walked up to Kim, and she stood put.

Tommy made Kim get off of him, and he stood up. "Aunt Mona, that's enough."

"Mom, leave her alone, jeez." Abby rolled her eyes in annoyance, while she crossed her arms over her chest. "You are getting crazy over nothing!"

"Do not talk back to me Abigail Sheila Oliver!" Aunt Mona pointed at her, and then she turned to her nephew's girlfriend. "Now, tell me, why can't you ever stay at your family's house?"

Thomas got out of his chair. "John, you need to tell your wife to back off of my daughter in law." He advised. Aunt Mona didn't have a drink tonight, so why was she acting like this.

"Daughter in law? This woman is not going to be in the Oliver family!" Mona shouted.

"Mom, what the hell is wrong with you?" David asked.

Hearing her words, Kim couldn't help but feel inadequate, like how she felt in her own family. This was something she couldn't handle. Almost ready to cry, the stripper looked between everyone in the room. She hoped that they weren't going to kick her out.

"I repeat, why can't you stay with your family?" Aunt Mona enunciated slowly for Kim.

"It's none of your fucking business!" Kim screamed in the woman's face.

"You keep dodging the question, little girl; understand you must be hiding something. Why aren't you with your family? What, they didn't _want_ you?" Mona sneered in anger.

The room got quiet. If an ant was climbing up the wall, anyone could hear it. That's how quiet it got.

The petite stripper didn't budge. "You don't need to know shit about me!"

"Mona, get away from her!" Uncle John hissed. He went to grab his wife's arm.

"No, get off of me!" Mona pushed her husband.

"Man, mom must've went off the deep end." David mumbled to his sister.

Abby nodded. "Fuck yeah." She whispered back. "What's wrong with her?" David shrugged.

Mary Beth intervened. "Mona, you need to back away from Kimberly. She did nothing wrong, and I will not have you talk about her in a bad way in front of me. You didn't have a problem with her during dinner, so why are you having a problem with her now?" She questioned seriously.

"Don't let her face fool you. I know she's hiding something." Mona vouched, while she never took her eyes off of Kim. "Your family didn't want you. That's why you are here for the holidays. You depend on Tommy 24/7, and when it comes to everything else, you prey on Thomas and Mary Beth."

Feeling like her prey, Kim's eyes grew dark. She didn't back down, but in the back of her mind, Kim wished her Oxycontin wasn't at home. She wished her connect, Adam, wasn't back in Reefside. The petite woman wanted so badly to have her weed. After this argument, she was going to have her weed and fuck Tommy like there was no tomorrow to spite this woman. Why did this feel so familiar though?

"Why I don't talk to my family, is none of your concern. Everything you've said about me is false, and I wish I could kick your ass out of this house my damn self." Kim snapped at the older woman.

Tommy grasped Kim's arm. He tried to get her out of there before things got worse. Aunt Mona was crazy in her own way, and sometimes she didn't know when to shut her damn mouth. "Beautiful, come on. We need to go."

She pushed him off. "No, I want to know what's her problem." She demanded.

"David, take your sister outside." Uncle John commanded. He needed to settle his wife's issues.

"Aw man, I always miss the good stuff." Abby stomped her foot on the ground.

David looked at her like she was crazy. "That's not good stuff, that's a big whole mess!" The siblings continued to walk out the house.

That left the couples, Thomas, Mary Beth, Uncle John, Aunt Mona, Tommy, and Kim. All of them were in vertical positions, and there were heated stares coming from Kim and Aunt Mona. The only one, who understood why she flipped out, was the person who flipped out, Auntie Mona.

"Alright, now back to the topic at hand. Kimberly, you have family right?" Aunt Mona continued her panel of questions. Kim nodded. "You have a Dad?" Once again Kim nodded. Tommy, Thomas, and Mary Beth knew the next question. They were determined to stop it before it was asked. Aunt Mona stopped them with her hand. "You have a Mom, right?"

Holding back her tears, Kim looked into Aunt Mona's eyes. "No, my mother died when I was young." She confessed.

Aunt Mona laughed out of vindictiveness. "God took your mother away because you _didn't_ deserve her." She informed. "God's plan for you was already in place. With all the _sins_ you've committed now, you didn't need a _**mother**_. That's why your mother is dead."

_**Smack! **_Mary Beth was breathing so hard. She had no clue Mona was that evil. "Get the fuck out of my house. Coming in her talking that bullshit! How dare you pick on Kimberly? She didn't do anything to you, and you are attacking her for no reason!" Thomas needed to get Mary Beth out of the situation, and he stopped her from lunging at his sister in law.

Kimberly stood put. Her bottom lip began to tremble, and she had a clue how words could hurt. On contact, her head was buried into Tommy's chest. She let the tears go, and Tommy carried her bridal style to his bedroom. If Aunt Mona was a dude, he would've punched her in her mouth.

"Get out of my house, get out of my fucking house!" Mary Beth demanded with anger.

Thomas and Uncle John looked between each other, and they had the same consensus.

"Mom, Dad, what happened?" Abby obliviously questioned. David chose to stay outside, since he didn't want to deal with the drama.

"Nothing." Uncle John kissed his sister in law goodbye. "I'll take care of things. When you see Kim, tell her I apologize." He whispered. "Thomas, I'll talk to you later." He forcefully grabbed Mona to exit his brother's house. "I can't believe you would fucking say shit like that. How dare you…" Were the last words heard from Uncle John.

"Mona is never allowed in this house again!" Mary Beth promised. "She'll get more than a smack next time."

Thomas hugged his wife. "That was the most interesting Christmas we've had." They went to check on Tommy and Kim.

At that moment, Kim was drinking her problems away. For Tommy, he made sure to protect his girlfriend, even more.

* * *

><p>Preview for the Next Chapter- Moving In, New Year's EveDay, and backlash.


	21. Chapter 21 Devotion

**A/N: **_Another long chapter. Once again, I'm making up for not updating like how I used to. _

**Chapter 21- Devotion**

**Xxxxx**

**Reefside, CA  
><strong>**Eltar Condos**

The young couple decided to pick up and leave Angel Grove, following Aunt Mona's bashing. His parents understood the reason, and they hoped Kim could be resilient and not listen to the treacherous woman's ideals. It was a big **hope** because Kimberly felt inadequate, but Mr. and Mrs. Oliver assured and reassured that they loved her no matter what.

With reason, Kim began to stare at her closet.

Tommy's comforting arms surrounded her like a blanket, but her internal battle was coming to the open. Like Clark Kent, her x-ray vision saw through the clothes. Her prized, drug paraphernalia box was still in its 'home'. The inviting aura was definitely penetrating the petite woman's frame, and she was eager to pounce on the opportunity. Not wanting to tip off Tommy, she lightly began to reposition herself out of the bed. She tiptoed towards her closet, and she longed for her supporting boyfriend to stay asleep. Every inch got her closer to the closet, and she knew she was almost successful. The poisonous powder would fulfill the void inside of her. That was her motivation, at that point.

"Beautiful." Tommy groaned. He began to shuffle around in the silkened sheets.

Deadpanned and defeated, the exotic dancer turned to face her boyfriend. "Yes." She croaked. Her boyfriend had foiled her plans.

Blinking to refocus his dreary eyes, he made out her form. He smiled. "Come here." He beckoned with a finger. As if under an intense spell, she complied. Pulling on her baby doll, Tommy forced her to his level. He kissed her with intensity. Animally he took over her body, and he wanted to take her at that moment.

Forgetting about her hidden addiction, Kim continued the kissing. Tommy broke it, and he began to undress her. Kim's perky breasts, shaven pussy, and tanned body had gracefully presented itself to him. Growling a bit, Tommy's eyes went to a place she had seen before. Placing her bottom lip between her teeth, she gnawed in anticipation.

Tommy ascended, and he brought his girlfriend to_ their_ bed. "Rough or soft." He gave her the option.

Thinking about it, Kim wanted the roughness. "The first one." She answered meekly.

Nodding, Tommy got naked. His chiseled, Greek statuesque body, and his penis that was hung like a horse was proudly displayed for her. He gave her a sexy smirk, and he knew what she wanted. What she wanted; was something that he _wanted_ even more. Exhibiting their affection in various ways aided in making their relationship stronger.

"Lie down." He ordered. The loving woman complied. He placed himself between her legs, and his head dropped down. His tongue was extended, and he began to savor what was in between her slit. His long and lazy licks devoured her with eagerness.

Kim's thighs tautly gripped her lover's head. She needed more of this special attention. "Yess..." was hummed from her mouth as he kept eating her. He placed two fingers inside her hole, and he started to finger her. Kim's body moved in sync with his talented fingers. His thumb found her clit, and soon, he started to play with the tiny bud. Slight shivers were instantly sent up and down her body. His tongue kept lashing around her wet pussy, and retracting his wet fingers, he began to lick around her hole. In and out his tongue went. Pretty soon, the death grip surrounding his head was released, and now, she wanted to please him. "Oh God!" She softly moaned, while he kept at it. "Please, let me do_** this**_ to you." She begged.

Hearing her words, he came up for air. Tommy went to lie down, but she shook her head. A little confused, he wondered what she had planned in her brain.

After her legs stopped trembling, she climbed out their bed. She assisted Tommy in sitting on the edge of it. On her knees, now, Kim's head bobbed up and down his shaft. He gripped the back of her hair and released his moan. Her lips constantly got reacquainted with his balls. That's how deep she kept going. She switched her tactic, and she began to swirl her tongue around his head. Pre cum seeped into her mouth, and she sucked it up. "Fuck, Kim." His fingers kept massaging the back of her head, while he felt her devouring his massive cock. He loved how much love she was showering his manhood with. Light popping sounds were heard after Kim would suck his dick, and she would discharge it from her mouth. The stripper repeated those motions. Coming back up for a tiny break, she looked at him in his eyes.

He bent down to her ears. "I want to fuck you." He demanded.

Kim nodded. "Me on top, you on top, or you from behind?" She needed to know which position he wished for her to be in.

"I have an idea." He mused with delight. He laid down once more, and she was fixing to climb on top of him, but he refused her. "No, I want _you_ to be _on_ my mouth." He requested.

"What?" Mildly shocked by his wish, Kim got onto her feet. He shimmied his fit body towards the middle of the bed. Thinking this was crazy, Kim's pussy dropped onto his mouth. His tongue dueled with her pussy lips. This new position was amazing, in her opinion. "Oh shit!" She screamed out loud. Her pussy straddled his mouth, and she grasped his spikes wanting to move his head simultaneously with her. "Fuck!" Was the only thought entering her head. His mouth kept pleasing her, and she knew she couldn't last in this new position.

His tongue found her opening, and she lightly bounced up and down on him. He felt her thighs tightening up. He licked with quickened pace, and his tongue found her clit. He relentlessly pleased it. "Oh my God! Oh fuck." She screamed and convulsed on his mouth. Her orgasm was big. That was enough of feasting on her, and he removed her from him. His dark eyes reached hers, and began to stroke his dick with malice. He was ready to enter her, but which position appealed to him? Hitting her from the back, that was always dominant. Her being on top, he loved the way she would set the pace. The missionary position helped to maintain that intimacy they loved.

"Come here." He commanded, and he faced his love away from him. He got behind her, but Kim got down on all fours on instinct. Tommy didn't want that, so he aided in her becoming upright. Her knees were planted firmly on the bed. His knees supported her back thighs, and he pushed his dick into her.

"Shit!" Kim moaned, while her hands grabbed for his hips. She latched on like a leech, and he closely entered in and out of her. There was definitely more closeness with this form of doggy style. "Oh, God… more." She needed for him to go harder, but he didn't listen. He set a soft pace, while his dick continued to trail inside of her tract.

"Damn, this feels good." He grunted as his dick was in her. His hands roamed along her breasts, and he pinched her nipples. A humming sound was released from her, and his hands came down her toned stomach, and found its rightful place, right on her pussy. "You want more?" He groaned in her ear as he increased his pace. A whimper was heard, but he needed her to want it. "More?" He questioned again in a commanding tone.

Kim sensed him going faster. Her hands broke their concentration from his hips. She nodded. Tommy made her drop onto the bed, and the closeness was done. He needed to _smash. _

He gripped her hips with readiness, and he forcefully pounded his dick into her. "OH GOD! Oh Fuck!" She shouted as he continued in his reverie. He got his way with her. She didn't want to stay put though, and she rolled her hips back towards him. Taking a break, he watched her ass bounce off of his groin. "Yes…" She moaned with passion. After awhile, they began to move together. His penis was soaked in her juices, and his cum was stirring inside of him. Her pussy clamped down on his dick, and she moved her body up and down some mroe.

He needed to grunt because of how tight her pussy felt on him. "Move faster." He ordered.

"Let me get on top." She begged. He nodded, and she got off of him. While on his back, Kim shifted to sit on his dick. She grabbed his sweat soaked head, and she gave him a searing kiss. Their insatiable appetites for one another couldn't be stopped. Bracing her fingers on his chest, she lowered herself on his much erected cock. A hissing sound was freed from her mouth. She bit her lip and moved back and forth on him.

He gripped her thighs, and he watched her closely as she rode him. He wanted to move with her, but she stopped him. He groaned more. Her pussy swallowed his dick, and she bounced up and down. The creaking bed echoed in the room with their moans of ecstasy. "Fuck, I'm going to cum." He said.

She stayed stagnant, and Tommy fucked her how he wanted to. Her chest laid on top of his, and she felt his penis vigorously fucking her. "Oh shit!" She shouted again. The grunts were apparent, and he let them out. "Let_ it _go." Her lips fused with his, and pretty soon, Tommy spurted his seed inside of her. While he was convulsing, Kim kept his lips kissing hers. She didn't want him to move, until he let all of his cum into her. She lightly moved up and down.

Letting out a husky breath, Tommy kept kissing her. Kim got onto her feet. His cum was trickling down her thigh, and she smiled at him. She pressed her fingers into herself, and she played around in front of him. Licking his lips, Tommy found her to be so sexy. She caressed her breasts with her left hand, and her right hand's fingers fondled herself. Her second climax was ready to be released, and she sped up the contact with her finger and clit. The constant swirling motion set her off. "I love you!" Exited her mouth, and she laid on the bed next to him. Her release made her very sluggish.

He chuckled at her, and he rubbed her breasts. "I love you." He confessed for the umpteenth time. He got on his side, so he could look at her. "Always and forever." He added.

Nodding because she was about to doze off, she giggled. "Me too." Almost thankful she forgot about her _need_, she wanted to head back to bed. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Her house phone rang.

"Who could that be?" Tommy questioned. The clock flashed 09:29 am. "I'll get it." He got up, since his girlfriend was listless, and he went to pick up on the phone. Kim, thankful, went back to sleep. "Hello?"

_"Is this Mr. Oliver?" A man's southern voice reverberated into Tommy's left ear._

"This is he."

_"Ah, Mr. Oliver, I see that you, and Mrs. Oliver-"_

Tommy interrupted him quickly. "No, I believe you are talking about my girlfriend, Ms. Hart."

_Papers were shuffled on the other end. "Oh, I am so sorry. Yes, well, I see y'all have expressed interest in a house on Valencia Rd. Is that correct?"_

Tommy and Kim had been house hunting, and they found a beautiful house in Reefside. The 5 bedrooms, 3.5 bathrooms, lavish backyard and front yard, was the perfect fit. Both loved the reclusiveness of the house's location. The house was in the woods, and it was in the middle of nowhere, yet their job was about 30 miles away. Their commute would be longer, but they would make it work.

They had placed an online application in two days before and called about the home the previous day, but no one had answered. They left two messages. Tommy guessed this was the realtor.

"Yes, yes sir." Tommy was excited because Kim fell in love with the house as soon as she saw it on the internet.

_"Perfect, the house is still for sale. We can take a look at it today, if you like." The man offered._

The Boss entered the bedroom, and he saw his girlfriend sound asleep. He smiled to himself. "What time?"

_"How about… let's say… 2?"_

"My girlfriend and I will be there." Tommy assured.

_"See you then, bye." The realtor hung up the phone._

Shaking his girlfriend, he needed to tell her the news. She didn't wake up. "Beautiful, it's time to wake up." He soothingly told her. Her eyes fluttered a bit, and he kissed her lips. "We gotta get ready, the realtor called, we can look at the house today."

Upon hearing that, she immediately shot out of bed. "We gotta get dressed!" She yelped with excitement. "Handsome, that's **_the_** house. I already know it."

"Are you sure?" He laughed at her giddiness, and the fact that 10 seconds earlier, she was sleeping like a tired infant. She nodded. "How do you know?" He placed his hands on his hips.

"I just know, don't question these sorts of things." She smiled at him. Her hands clutched his shoulders. "This _is _the one. I love the motif of the house, and the quietness that we'll probably have." She was super excited to see the house inside and out. She opened her closet, and she began to shuffle through the clothing. "What should I wear?"

Tommy shook his head. "Well, none of your stripper outfits. The poor realtor will have a heart attack." He walked up to where she was. He looked, and then his attention shot to the top. "What about something up here?"

"NO!" Her eyes darted to where his hands were trying to access. If he continued to rummage there, then the clothes would fall, and her 'box' would be revealed. She couldn't handle that type of backlash of him yelling at her. Tommy and her drug life needed to remain separate.

"What?" The tall man was confused about her outburst. His hands went back to his sides. "Are you okay?" His attention was solely on her.

She smiled small. "Handsome, you know you don't need to do that. I can get the clothes." She attempted to grab a shirt from there. Her jumping wasn't beneficial to her at all.

He continued to look at her like she was crazy. "I can get the shirt for you." He informed, and he tried to go help her again. She stopped him by grabbing his hips and bringing him towards her. "What's with you, right now?" He questioned her. Something in the back of his mind was relinquishing certain ideas for her reaction.

"Nothing." She dissuaded him from pressing her more. "Come on, we should get ready for the appointment." She tugged at him to come with her to the shower.

Agreeing that was best, his body shadowed hers; they head to take a shower.

**Later That Day. . . **

The couple arrived at their destination. The secluded house was located at 1992 Valencia Road.

In their most business casual wear, Kimberly had on a pink and white sundress. Decorating her feet were white strapped, cork wedges. Her hair was curled at the ends and she had on minimal makeup. This was opposite of her time as Geo. The Boss had on a white, long sleeved Henley, blue jeans, and beige boots. His hair was spiked neatly, and he completed his look with his eyeglasses.

A Red, Cadillac Escalade soon parked by them. Exiting the car was a plump, bald man. He must've been 5'6", and he was dressed in business attire. He had on a light blue dress shirt and khaki pants. He gave them a warm smile. "Mr. Oliver, Ms. Hart?" The realtor asked.

"Yes. I am Tommy Oliver, and this is my girlfriend Kimberly Hart." Tommy went to shake the man's hand.

"Nice to meet y'all. My name is Virgil Wellington, and I am the owner of the realty company that's in charge of this here, house." He pointed to the one behind them. "Would you like to take a look inside?"

"Yes, we would." Kim smiled at him.

The youthful couple walked behind Virgil, and he unlocked the front door. They entered the empty home, and the rustic feel was definitely present. Hardwood floors, a marbled fireplace, and hardwood walls as well. The color scheme consisted of oranges, browns, and reds. There was a little bit of blues because of the marble. There were two living rooms, one to probably place a TV and the other for special dining occasions. The kitchen, equipped with a refrigerator and microwave, had a smooth surface stove and oven. The counters were granite too.

"As you can see, the kitchen has some items that people find a burden to purchase. These are definitely included." Virgil signaled to the appliances. "Now, if you follow me I will show you the upstairs." They backed out, and went up the staircase.

Tommy counted the steps, and there were about 14 of them. They saw the master bedroom was huge. Four windows were aligned in the room to overlook the open backyard. The yard connected to the woods. There were walk in closets, and a private shower. The shower was porcelain, and the tub looked like a hot tub. There were even jets inside.

"The previous owner of the place had placed that tub in. Unfortunately, he couldn't keep up with the payments of the house, and that is why it's for sale." Virgil updated them. He walked to the other bedrooms. "Now, there are three more up here, and there is one bedroom downstairs. Here is another full bathroom, and this room-" His index finger showed the bathroom at the end. "right here has a private bathroom as well. Downstairs has the half bathroom."

The upstairs as lovely, and there was a mini loft to place a computer. Speaking between them, the house kept getting more and more appealing each turn they took. Retreating back down the stairs, the three headed to the outside.

"This is the backyard. The pool was built when this house was built. The stone slide was added later. That gate leads to the back where the forest is. If you wish to purchase some of that land, you may. I don't recommend it though because your closest neighbor is five miles away. I just have to mention it as an option." Virgil continued the tour.

The porch of the backyard was wooden. Barbeques would be great here.

"I will show you the inside again; and there is one more thing you two should see." Virgil walked to the second living room. On the side was a little keypad. He pressed in a series of numbers, and the floor separated to reveal a set of stairs.

"Where does that lead to?" Kim asked with intrigue. She was curious to what was down there.

"The previous owner spent quite a bit of money upgrading this house. Maybe that's why he couldn't afford the payments anymore." Virgil descended down the stairs.

In the 'basement', there were several electronics: computers, a big screen TV, theater seats, and classic video game machines. A private bar was lined along the wall. There was so much space, it looked like another person could live here.

"This is like a fun zone for adults." Virgil showed the variety of activities.

"The old owner did all of this?" Kim queried in shock. "This must've cost a fortune!" She looked around. Everything was nicely maintained, and she wanted, no she needed, a house like this. Plus there was open space to add a stage and a stripper pole. She liked that for practice. She linked Tommy's fingers with hers. "I want this house." She whispered to him.

Softly chuckling at her enthusiasm, he mirrored her thoughts. "I know, me too." Pausing a bit, he was worried. How much was this house going to cost them? "Virgil."

"Yes, Mr. Oliver?" The plump realtor looked at the nice looking couple. There was something about them that tugged at his heartstrings. He really hoped they could afford a house like this because he felt this house was for_ them_.

"This house has a lot of amenities." He signaled the lavish downstairs and what was beyond the walls, the backyard. "How much is the asking price of this house?"

"The asking price of this house is $414,000." Virgil answered. He looked at them. "Not trying to be rude, but Mr. Oliver and Ms. Hart, how old are you two?"

"I'm 22." Kim replied. "My boyfriend is 18."

"Wowzers, you two sure are young'ns." He joked with them, but in all seriousness, he had to question if they could buy this grandeur place.

"We may be young, but we can handle ourselves." Kim doubly assured the jolly man. She smiled again at him. "How much would the down payment be for this place?"

Virgil opened his black planner. He took out the necessary paperwork for this house. "Now, depending where you are going to take out the loan from, usually the down payment ranges from $60,000 to $70,400." He read the numbers. "I really do like you both of you, and y'all seems like a nice couple, so I'm going to lower the price." He hoped this would make it easier for them.

"How much lower?" Tommy was beginning to like Mr. Wellington a lot.

"Where do you plan on getting the loan?" The realtor questioned with intent.

"We bank at Bank of America." Kim responded.

"Let me see, the Bank of America off of Ontario Ave?" The plump man wondered. They nodded. "Well what a coincidence, my wife works there. She's actually in charge of the mortgage loans. Let me call her up." He went to take his phone call away from them.

"Tommy, this is definitely our house. I mean it's meant to be. His wife works at the bank we place our money in." She was giddy about the whole situation.

"I can't believe this house is in our price range." Tommy muttered. They had discussed their house of choice would have to be between $370,000 and $500,000. However, this house had a lot more than they could've imagined, _and _the realtor was trying to lower the price for them. That was something he couldn't fathom.

Virgil whistled as he came into the room. "Alright, my wife has already ran the credit check for both of you. She's at my office and ran the numbers. Your credit scores are outstanding, and either one of you could've signed off on the house alone. I am guessing this house is going to be in both of your names?"

"Yes. He's it for me." Kim chirped with possessiveness.

"Well, Mr. Oliver, she sure is a spitfire isn't she?" Virgil gave a hearty chuckle.

"That she is." He laughed with the realtor.

"Perfect, tomorrow, my wife is expecting you two at the Bank of America. Bright and early, the bank opens up at 9. Give her this figure for me." Virgil handed over the paper. The new figure was $395,000.

"Mr. Wellington, are you sure?" Tommy couldn't believe the price dropped around $20,000.

"Yes and my name is Virgil."

"In that case, call me Kim." Kim said.

"And I'm Tommy." He shook his hand.

"We can start on the paperwork right now, and hopefully tomorrow, you guys can move in." Virgil began to walk upstairs. The cheery couple followed. "How long have you two been together?"

"Five months." Tommy answered the question.

"Interesting, I swore you two would've been together for a lot longer than that." Virgil commented.

"No, Virgil, we just met this year, and it's been a whirlwind." Kim told him.

"Is _**she**_ the one?" Virgil nudged Tommy's side.

Tommy's eyes scurried from the house to Virgil's blue ones. "Most definitely."

Smiling towards the kitchen counter, the alluring stripper looked at her love. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her. They began to fill out the tedious paperwork.

**Xxxxx**

**KO-35 Girls  
><strong>**Reefside, CA**

"Man, it feels good to be back here!" Zhane reveled in his old turf, while he helped to prep for the New Year's Eve party. He kept adjusting his 'bouncer' shirt.

It was, now, Wednesday evening, and Zhane and Karone were helping at the club. Little Ray was with Zhane's family for the night. Because it was New Year's Eve, they had a special going on. Dollar well drinks and shots, and there was expected to be a very _big_ turnout for this event. What better way to welcome the New Year than a bunch of naked girls, and tons of alcohol for a great price?

Karone was going to help Hayley Z. at the bar, and Zhane was going to stand in as a bouncer with TJ. Tommy and Andros were in the back squaring a few things away, while the women were getting ready for the night.

"Yeah, well at least you weren't here Monday." TJ shook his head of the flashbacks. "Man, I swore Geo, Crimson, and Asian Persuasian were going to have a heart attack when they found out Leilani was hired." He kept shifting everything around his podium. In his podium, he had the license reader, and he had a clicker that tallied each person that entered the club. For some reason, he had a feeling there were going to be hundreds of people.

"Yeah, I heard. Andros and Crimson fought like crazy at home." Zhane shuddered at the glass that was thrown in the house. "Karone was ready to kill them. Ray woke up several times that night."

"It couldn't have been that bad." Hayley Z. overheard them talking. She began to set up the alcohol bottles. She was excited because her boyfriend was coming in tonight. Usually, he tried to stay away from his girlfriend's job, but tonight he figured he might as well let loose.

"It was." Karone murmured with hate. "I should've killed them." She began to wipe down the tables.

Andros came from the back. "Alright, the doors will be opened in five minutes, Zhane I need you to head outside and to start monitoring them. I have a feeling there are going to be a lot of hungry men and women out there."

Zhane nodded. "You got it boss." He began to walk out, but stopped. "Man, it feels so weird calling you that." He headed to outside.

Andros rolled his eyes, and then talked to everyone else. "Karone, Hayley Z. you guys got it tonight, or should there be another person with you?" Andros questioned.

"It better not be that stupid prick with the fucking douche bag of a girlfriend." Karone hissed. She remembered that couple vividly, and that was unfortunate on her part.

"No, if anything I'll step in." Andros countered her statement.

"Well that's good." His twin sister complimented with a smile.

"Andros, can you tell Zhane to zip my boyfriend to the front of the line?" Hayley Z. requested nicely.

Andros nodded. "William with the glasses?" He asked about the guy he had seen her with before.

"He probably won't have his eyeglasses on tonight, but yes him. The guy with the dirty blonde hair and bluish greenish eyes." Hayley Z. elaborated further.

"Come on, it's Zhane, he can't pay _that_ much attention to everything." Andros mocked.

The main bartender rolled her eyes. "For some reason, I think you're being serious."

Karone giggled. "He is." She thought about it more. "My husband can be a dud sometimes." She finished her job of cleaning the already neat tables.

"Anyways!" Andros got them back to the task at hand. "I'll relay the message to Zhane. Get to work everyone." With that, he left.

"What do you think the Boss is doing?" Karone got a hang of the proper term for Tommy.

Hayley Z. shrugged. "With him and Geo moving into that new house, I'm surprised she's here to dance." She commented.

Although Hayley Z. didn't spend as much time with her co-workers out of work, she was in the loop about their personal lives. The popular dancers- Asian Persuasian, Crimson, and Geo, the partners- Tommy and Andros, the former workers- Zhane and Karone, and the head bouncer- TJ, were some of her favorite people to converse with. In return, they all showed the Bartender much love.

After finding out Geo and Tommy were together, she felt that was the _perfect _fit. Only because Geo was a wild child, and the Boss' 'coming from a little town to a big city's' demeanor could balance her out. Yet, there was something inside of Hayley, like a volcano was ready to erupt, sensing something was brewing there- a _bad_ something. She knew there was a possibility that Tommy was being corrupted into the **stripper** life. His values, he had held onto like a clutch disappeared, and she knew the beverages she was mixing weren't **all** for Andros. They were for a certain, _used to_ be college student. She also noticed Tommy's need for cigarettes and weed, and she was aware of Geo's prior abuse of perscription drugs. Hopefully, Tommy hadn't become acquainted with that life.

She shook her head of those thoughts. What was important; was that Tommy and Geo were very happy.

Andros escorted Hayley Z's boyfriend into the club. As soon as that happened, he snapped his thumb and middle fingers together. TJ got the signal, and he began to open the doors. Like clockwork, he checked their IDs for the year, he made sure they were authentic, and he clicked them in. The only time he had to switch up his routine; was when the person was under 21. He would place a red band around their wrist.

The next stop after the spectators entered, was the table with a beautiful, exotic looking hostess commanding it. Shortly before Leilani was _officially _hired, by networking, this Asian beauty was introduced to Andros and Tommy. She was the youngest person at the club by default, even though she was as young as Tommy, her birthday was after his. The 18 year old woman's name was Gianna, and her task was to collect the $20 entrance fee. She possessed a similar innocence that Tommy _had_, and she dressed like a stripper. Tonight, she had on a tight, white, halter dress. Her heels were about 5" tall, and she had big, fluffy curls as her hairstyle. Like the main bouncer, she had a clicker. Their numbers should correspond to one another. At that point, her number reached 75, and the club had been open for half an hour. Also, she handed out 'ringing in the New Year's' party favors.

The club was definitely with the hustle and bustle. Andros manned up as bartender and aided Hayley Z and his sister. Drinks and drinks were being sold left and right. On the circular stages Chastity, Allie Grace, Lavender, and Mikayla entertained the hungry men. Monet, Lotus B., Alize, Jasmine, and Leilani were in the private rooms. Dylan, Raven and Bella were in the back getting ready for their time to dance.

On the main stage was a very exclusive treat for the growing number of attendees. Crimson, Asian Persuasian and Geo were performing in a group act. Crimson, with Red wings, Asian Persuasian, with Blue wings, and Geo, with White wings, had on tailored, black lace halter dresses. The material was transparent enough that their white thongs were glowing through the black light that was enhancing their smooth bodies. Asian Persuasian was still small, even at four months.

The three ladies began their exotic dancing. Crimson and Asian Persuasian used the singular pole and each other to their advantage. Their moves were synchronized, and the men, surrounding the stage's edge, slavered over their advances towards one another. While her girlfriends were on the pole, Geo sexually twisted and bended her body on the opposite side. As a skit, she was dancing to capture their attention. The aroused men's eyes followed Geo's dance moves. Beckoning the women towards her, Crimson and Asian Persuasian fell to their knees. Their carnal crawls inched them closer to the intoxicating Geo.

The loud yet slow music played into the little skit of the 'angels' coming together to please one another. Geo helped her girlfriends up, and they moved in unison. Their wings came off, and so did their heels. With Geo in the middle, they did their uniformed sexy dance for the men. The next thing off was their dresses. All three continued dancing topless.

Money filled the stage for the threesome. They were very much entranced by this act.

At that moment, the Chemistry teacher watched from his spot by his girlfriend. He was captivated by the trio's movements.

Andros mixed together a gin and tonic for his bartender's man. In the shaker, he vigorously mixed the gin and the carbonated water. He garnished the see-through drink with a slice of lemon. Tapping William on the shoulder, he passed the drink to him.

"Wow, those three sure know how to move together. They're amazing." William complimented with awe. He took the drink from the owner of the club. "Thank you, by the way."

"You're welcome." Andros began drinking his Monster energy drink. He desperately needed the caffeine to enter his body. His attention settled on his girlfriend's gyrating body. His heart was in a complete mess, and he didn't have a clue about what to do. _Yet,_ he chose not to stop his extracurricular activity.

Karone pinched her brother. As soon as he yelped, she spoke her mind. "Keep moving, you idiot." She snapped. "There are a ton of people wanting to be served." She poured shots and shots of vodka. With shots being $2 a piece, they were selling like frozen lemonade on a hot day.

"R-r-right!" Andros resumed his assigned task, at that moment.

Almost done with their three way sexual fused dance, the three women came to the middle of the stage. Their attention was turned to the audience, and they slithered off their thongs. They shook their hips. Tommy was in the shadows, but he saw his girlfriend's questioning eyes. He nodded. Andros bobbed his head like Tommy's at Crimson, and TJ concurred his brothers. The trio turned to one another, and the spotlight was on them. All three bent in, and Geo initiated the kissing battle. Asian's tongue entered Crimsons' mouth, and Geo's tongue slinked her way in. Their tongues traveled into each other's.

If the boyfriends were stimulated, then that meant the rest of the men were feeling the same thing. Karone and Hayley Z. were at a standstill. They were unprepared for the finale. The other strippers that caught the end were mirroring the bartenders' emotions too. Some more money littered the dance stage. Thunderous clapping and whistling erupted in the club. This kiss left a lasting impression on the club goers.

"What the fuck!" Hayley Z. wasn't one for cussing, but the sight of her stripper colleagues French kissing kind of turned her on. She rubbed William's shoulders, knowing when her break came; she was ready to bounce on his dick in his blue SUV.

William knew that touch. Understandably, he was ready to oblige. Thinking about how he was ready to take his roused girlfriend, he was broken out of his thoughts when he saw one of his students. Not just any student, but his _former, _best student of the semester. When he got a printout of his attendance recently, he was upset to find out about him dropping. _Tommy _had never mentioned any influence that could prevent him from continuing in his class. He got up from his spot, and headed to where Tommy was.

Hayley Z. was confused about her boyfriend's abrupt departure from his seat. She couldn't think about it any longer because she had customers to serve. They were probably very thirsty after the epic kiss between the three dancers.

Geo, Crimson, and Asian Persuasian collected their money, and there was plenty of money to be collected. Their next stop was the private rooms. Now, there were requests to have the three women in one room, but the rules prevented that. At max, there were only two strippers to a private room. Either way, there was still a long line.

The strippers rotated to their next station. Some took a break, others went to the circular stages, and one was on the main stage. Unfortunately, the trio's act was a little tough to follow. That made Leilani a bit upset. However, she didn't care too much. She shook her ass on that stage like there was no tomorrow.

"Tommy?" William approached his former student.

Tommy turned to the direction of his voice. _What the fuck is he doing here? _He was surprised to see his old chemistry teacher in a place like this. Not to mention, he wondered if his secret life was potentially exposed. "Dr. Cranston?" The Boss shook hands with William. "What are you doing here?" _That must sound so stupid to him. _

"My girlfriend works here." The teacher answered.

"What!" Tommy was stunned by his response. "Your girlfriend's a stripper?" _How would Reefside's Dean feel about that?_ Tommy mused some more.

Dr. Cranston shook his head. "No, my girlfriend's the bartender, Hayley Z." He obliviously pointed to the red head behind the counter. Even in the stuffy club, her makeup still hadn't run off, and she had been working her ass off.

Tommy looked at where the teacher was pointing. "Ah, yes, Hayley Z. she's a very hard worker." He complimented his own employee.

"Uh, yes, she is." Dr. Cranston mentally questioned Tommy's observation. An awkward silence fell upon the two men.

"Boss!" Lotus B. bounced over to the two. "Here you go, it's from Andros." She transferred the mixed beverage to Tommy. "I gotta get ready for the main stage. I'm up after Leilani." She walked away happily.

"Boss?" William couldn't believe what he just heard. "Tommy, you work here?" He 'judged a book by its cover.' He examined Tommy's outfit. It was a suit minus the jacket. He also noted Tommy didn't need a red band, even though he was 18. His girlfriend informed him of the rules at KO-35 Girls. Honestly, William wasn't too particular about her working there. But, the money she brought in quickly changed his mind. Now, he understood why Andros' job was bartender for the night; and why Zhane was working as a bouncer. There was another man able to hold down the fort.

_Do I lie or do I tell the truth? _Part of him wanted to keep this to himseelf, but the other part wanted to be open with his used to be professor.

"Guilty." Tommy swallowed his mixed beverage in one gulp. "I'm actually your girlfriend's boss."

Dumbfounded by his answer, William had to think about it. "Is that why you dropped my class? You couldn't keep up with the course load _and_ work at _this _place?" He questioned with earnest.

_What the hell? _Tommy needed a cigarette really, really badly. He had nothing personal against Dr. Cranston, it's just he preferred to keep his work life away from his personal life. The only thing he took away from the club was his 'family' and his faithful girlfriend, Geo. Taking a little bit of time to himself, Tommy ignored him. He needed to scan the club he shared with Andros. After all, that comes with the job. Everything was good.

"Dr. Cranston, I chose to drop the class for personal reasons. I will come back for the spring." The Boss informed.

"I hope so because you were the **top** student. I was pleased to have a bright pupil like yourself." Dr. Cranston praised.

"You really mean that?" Tommy was flattered by his compliment.

"Affirmative." The Chem teacher nodded. He noticed the club began to fill with more and more people. "Wow, this place has become very popular since I was last here."

"When were you last here!" Tommy had to increase the volume of his voice. Lotus B. always demanded for loud, hip hop music to be played whenever she danced her ass off.

"Earlier in the year, probably back in February!" The teacher's tone got louder too. "It was Valentine's Day, I believe the dancer Geo's birthday."

_Shit. I gotta stash that in my memory bank. _Mr. Oliver thought to himself. His girlfriend had mentioned her birthday before, but his memory was still flawed. "Do you think of me any differently?"

William was a little taken aback by the question. "Why would I judge you? I never judged you when you were in my class, and I shouldn't, now that you aren't my student. Tommy, you are a very smart man, and when you come back to school, I hope you take my class again." He shook Tommy's hand, once more. Leaving his student with that thought, William left hoping his girlfriend had her break. He was ready to enter her.

Leilani swayed her hips left and right, while she headed towards her Boss. "Hello, Mr. Oliver." She greeted innocently. She looked at him up and down, and she continued to fluff the soft waves in her, now, lighter hair.

"Good evening, Leilani; are you having a good time tonight?" He questioned, somewhat putting a distance between them.

"Very much so." She twirled her body, so her ass was facing his front. Leilani began to dance upon the Boss' body. Grabbing his hips, she needed stability as she corkscrewed her body downwards. Needing that intimacy, she attempted to engage him.

The growing audience was catcalling and whistling for more. Since the shocking three way kiss between Asian Persuasian, Crimson, and Geo, they wondered if more sexual acts were going to be performed. Leilani was bumping her voluptuous ass along her Boss' member, and she faced him with fire in her eyes. The fire was intense, and her diminutive body desperately wanted for him to enter her. She continued placing her arms all over him. She dropped low, and her hands caressed his member.

Curiosity plagued Tommy. He wondered why he was so appealing to the half Filipina and half Puerto Rican. Her tiny, curvaceous body leaked sex. Granted he made love, and sometimes fucked his girlfriend like there's no tomorrow; he's questioned what it would be like to have sex with another woman. He broke; he placed his hands firmly on her thighs, and then he felt her chunky, yet firm ass.

She moaned at the contact. "I want you, Boss. I want you, right now." Her body shivered at his big hands. She kept on touching his penis with purpose.

Andros made his way over. "If you know what's good for you, I suggest for you to get away from her." He muttered into his partner's ear. From his spot behind the bar, he saw the way Leilani was dancing against him. Andros prevented the _possibility _of him falling for her dirty tricks. He was thankful the witnesses of the open, private dance were covering what was happening.

"Right!" Tommy came out of his trance. He quickly departed from the temptress and his partner. He needed to one, relieve himself by finding his girlfriend, and two, he needed to erase the thoughts of having sex with another woman out of his mind. After everything, how could he do that to Geo?

The man who's owned KO-35 Girls since it opened shooed everyone away. He looked down at the tease before him. She gave a beautiful and devilish smirk, something she was definitely good at. "What the hell was what about?" He queried with fury.

Grabbing the collar of his shirt, she brought the taller man down to her level. What she wanted to say next, she needed him to hear it loud and clear. "I just wanted to make you jealous. Did it work?" She asked. Andros nodded. "Come on." She whispered huskily. She led him to his office. The club was so hectic, they were able to slip away unnoticed.

As the night continued, the growing numbers of people were craving more quality time with the women. So, after Tommy's quickie with Geo, he formulated a brilliant plan. He tried to run it past Andros, but for some reason he couldn't find him. He had knocked on the man's office, but he didn't answer either. Andros must've slipped out for a little to do something. **Oh, how right he was**. Tommy strolled up to Zack's disc jockeying booth.

Zack placed one of the buds of the headphones down to his shoulder. "What's up Boss?" He went back to spinning the music.

"You're doing a great job, Zack." He admired. "Now, I need you to make an announcement in about 15 minutes. The countdown will probably happen during that time." He privately informed him of what the announcement was.

"That's fucking brilliant!" Zack screamed. "Wow, good job!"

Chuckling to himself, Tommy brought up another order of business. "Did you still want to bounce?" He asked. Zack nodded. "We'll talk more about it later. I need to warn the girls about what's going to happen. By the way, have you seen Andros?"

"No, I haven't. Last time I saw him was behind the bar, and that was like an hour ago." Zack replied.

Tommy nodded and walked off. As he was heading towards the back, he finally bumped into Andros. He looked at the man's disheveled appearance. Placing two and two together, he figured it out. "You sly dog, you!" He slapped Andros' shoulder.

Andros was getting worried.** He was caught**. Very nervous to know what Tommy was thinking, he just smiled. "Uh, yeah." Was his only response.

"You and Crimson had sex in the office." He whispered.

Relieved by Tommy's assumption, Andros nodded. "Oh, that was you knocking on the door?" He had overheard the noise, while he was laying Leilani over his desk and fucking her from behind. Her claws were firmly planted onto his thighs. He was getting aroused just thinking about how rough Leilani loved it.

Tommy nodded. "Anyways, I have a plan for the countdown." He told him the outline for the rest of the night.

Hearing it, Andros nodded. "That's fucking amazing!" He applauded. "You've came a long way since I've first met you." He laughed with his partner. They went to inform the girls.

In the main part of the club, Zack was ready to make the formal announcement. "Ladies and Gentlemen." He saluted into the microphone. "The countdown to the new year is about 15 minutes away. As you can see, the private rooms are already closed, and there is no one on the stages. Let's welcome all the women to the floor." Zack introduced **all **of the exotic dancers. One by one, the women came out. Zack played a song, and the women scrambled to their assigned spot in the room. This was arranged by Tommy and Andros. "Have fun, and the same rules apply." He spun the records accordingly.

As the women kept dancing for the several groups of men; Tommy and Andros watched from the back. Zhane and TJ kept their eyes glued to the men as well. Karone and Hayley Z. were thankful for the damn breather. They must've served over 1,000 drinks. Gianna viewed the women's suggestive dances from her spot, and she wished she had the guts to do what the female workers did.

"Tommy, this was a stroke of genius!" Andros was wowed. "Look, the men are tossing more and more money!"

Tommy nodded. "I'm glad you like it." He chuckled at his partner again. "The countdown is beginning soon."

The women rotated to a new section of the club, and they kept engaging the keen men. They heard the countdown was beginning, and for Crimson, Geo, and Asian Persuasian; they needed to break away for a bit.

Zack stopped the music. "Alright, the countdown is coming." He looked at his watch. "Here it goes, 10… 9… 8…7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1! Happy New Year!" The dj yelled with happiness.

The people in the club popped party poppers, blew into their horns, screamed and shouted for the party to continue. The New Year's party was a success. In the while, Geo kissed Tommy and Asian Persuasian kissed TJ. Karone gave her husband the most amazing kiss, so did Hayley to her boyfriend. When Crimson went to kiss Andros, he gave her soft peck on her cheek.

"What the hell was that?" Crimson demanded to know. She knew his New Year kisses were better than the shit she got.

Andros shrugged, even though he knew the real reason. He didn't want her to taste Leilani's cum from when he ravished her. "I love you." He kissed her cheek again. "Now, get back to work." He watched his woman get back to work, and he had to shake his head. He needed to stop cheating on her.

**Xxxxx**

**One Month Later. . .  
><strong>**Tommy and Kim's House  
><strong>**Reefside, CA**

Kim was in the kitchen cooking her boyfriend a traditional breakfast. She was preparing: biscuits and gravy with eggs, bacon, and a bowl of oatmeal with bananas. Bananas were his favorite fruit.

They had been living in their illustrious house for about a month now. Kim was able to sell everything in their condo that they didn't need. She even sold her car because between them, they only needed one car. All of the items from Ikea, were delivered to their new house. The 'family' helped to set up everything in the house. Even Adam and Tanya were able to take a break from their busy schedule to help the two move in.

Tommy and Kim were approved for a _$100,000_ loan. They used that for the down payment of the house, and were paying it back with a 3.5% fixed interest for 15 years. In total, their monthly payments towards this house were about $2158. However, they decided to pay about $2300, so they could hopefully own the house before the scheduled 15 years. Either way, they were very happy with their home. Their friends were really jealous over the great deal they got on it. The first party was scheduled for the weekend of Valentine's Day. It was a house warming/couples party. Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and Karone were very excited that their house was getting a break.

The Boss descended down the stairs. He could smell the breakfast lingering throughout the downstairs. He smiled and walked into the kitchen. He found his girlfriend singing, while she cooked. He walked behind her, and he wrapped his elongated arms around her body. Kissing her shoulder blade, he couldn't be happier.

Kim rolled her eyes teasingly. "Babe, you know if you don't release me, we'll end up fucking on the counter, right?" She looked behind her shoulder.

"I wouldn't mind that." He informed

"Whatever, we did that plenty of times last night." She knew her pussy needed a rest.

He let her go, and she turned off everything. They went to sit at the dining room table. Kimberly had concocted some mimosas for the two. She knew after this, she needed to make their blunt. Today was Sunday, and this was their only day of rest. They wanted to make their day off as restful as possible.

"Did you send the pictures your mom wanted of the house?" Kim asked.

"Yeah." Tommy swallowed. "I emailed them to her. She said the house is beautiful, and they plan to come up here for Easter."

"Have you told her that you dropped out of school?"

"Shit." He cursed under his breath. "No."

"Well, you should tell her. I know you told me you got a scholarship for school, but aren't there like stipulations if you drop out?" Kim speculated.

"I would hope not. I can't imagine how much it would cost to pay back a full semester." He shuddered thinking about it.

A cell phone's ringtone loudly played in the house. They looked at the clock, it was 10:21 am. Tommy got up, and he went to answer his phone. He picked it up, without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

_"Mr. Oliver?"_

"Who is this?"

_"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't be that rude. This is Dr. Anton Mercer."_

_Kim's father is on the phone, holy shit! No pun intended of course. _"Dr. Mercer, um, how are you today?" Tommy didn't have a clue as to why he was receiving a phone call from the world reknowned scientist. Anton couldn't know about Tommy being with Kim, after all, there was no link between the two. Trent never saw Tommy with Kim.

_"I'm good. It's been awhile since we talked; I remember seeing you at my son's art gallery. We never did get to talk about the dig I had planned. Listen, I was wondering, are you still up for it?"_

"The dig?" Tommy knew he couldn't do that. _I'm not even a student, and it's pretty awkward to know I fuck your daughter, not to mention, I eat with and her, sleep, live, and I'm the boss of her. _

_"Yes, I know your major is paleontology, and I remember you telling me your Dad had lost his job all those months ago. I was informing you, it's a paid gig. The ticket to the site- which is in Africa- will be paid in full, along with your meals, hotel, and even a car to use."_

"Wow, uh, Dr. Mercer, the offer sounds great, but uh, I'm not a student anymore." He thought about it more. "Didn't my father tell you that he has a job now?" Even after the whole Aunt Mona incident, he new his dad wouldn't refuse helping Uncle John. Hell, he was getting paid to help with racing.

_"Really? Well, that's odd, I saw your parents earlier at church, and they informed me that you were still a student. I was curious to know what you were up to, and I asked them." Dr. Mercer summarized his meeting with Tommy's parents. "Now, I had no clue your father was working, but I am glad he is."_

_Fucking shit! _Tommy was feeling discouraged by the minute. He wondered if his secret was out. He also wondered, if his parents blabbed about him having a girlfriend. Not just any girlfriend, but a girlfriend named _Kimberly. _

The moonlighting stripper ascended the stairs. Not thinking about Tommy being on the phone, she spoke her mind_ loud_ and _clear_. "Handsome, what's taking so long? I don't want your breakfast to get cold." She had been waiting for almost 10 minutes.

The woman's voice rang clearly to Dr. Mercer. The voice was so familiar to him. Very, very familiar to him. Almost as if the voice hit close to home. That couldn't be the daughter he hadn't seen in almost 6 years, could it?

Tommy placed his hand on the end of his phone. He shushed her. 'It's your Dad.' He mouthed.

Kim placed her hand over her mouth. She had no clue, and she hoped her Dad hadn't heard her talking.

"Dr. Mercer." Tommy said. There was silence. "Hello, Dr. Mercer?" He called for, once more.

_"Tommy?" Dr. Mercer croaked. "I am so sorry, uh, yes, uh." He cleared his throat._

"Dr. Mercer, are you alright?" Tommy questioned with the utmost concern.

_"Yes, Tommy. So, you won't be coming to the dig? Are you worried about leaving someone behind because if you are, a guest can be invited." Anton offered. He hoped that woman with the voice would come along, so his thought could be confirmed or something._

"I don't think I could. I got work. I just bought a house, and I need to make the payments. Plus, I'm not even a student anymore. I know that your interns have to be a student in a science field." Tommy needed to get out of it. He motioned for Kim to come to him. She looked pale white, and he needed to comfort her. Kim sat on his lap. His protective arms covered her waist.

_"I was willing to make the exception. Tommy, I believe you have the most potential, and I would love for you to come along. I can write you character references and recommendations." Anton proposed. "If you're worried about work, I am willing to pay that you make, and double that."_

The offer was tempting, but Tommy couldn't leave Kim. Yet, he couldn't forget about the career he wished to attain. He was confused. "Dr. Mercer, how long is this offer good for?"

_"I'll give you until February 14."_

"Alright, I'll think about it."

_"Good, have a nice day Mr. Oliver."_

"Goodbye Dr. Mercer." Tommy hung up the phone. He took a look at his girlfriend. "Why don't you talk to your Dad?"

"You know, I can't!" She screamed at him and walked to the bathroom.

"You can't or you won't?" Tommy asked her. "You know those are two different things. I don't see how you can one day, try to call him, and then you get so upset and not call him." He followed her. "You're not putting in the effort to make things right with him!"

"He doesn't put in the effort either!" She hissed at her boyfriend.

"So he did it the wrong way by having guys follow you, he still cares about you." Tommy got serious with her. "Kim, come on, you need to talk to your Dad."

"Are you going to the dig?" She looked at him with anger and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know. He's offered to let me bring someone else with me. On top of that, he's offered to pay me, double of my salary."

Kim laughed. "Yeah, he can pay possibly $20,000, but he would question how you get that as a 'movie theater manager'." She quoted her him.

Tommy cursed in his head. "Shit! My parents talked to him today at church."

"Your parents know him?" Kim was appalled.

"Remember, I told you that?"

"I must've forgotten." She shook her head. "Anyways, that's not the point. What now?"

He walked up to her. "Finish breakfast, smoke a blunt, and maybe use the tub together." He bent down and kissed her.

She smiled. "That sounds really, really good." She melted like chocolate in his hands. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and he picked her up. Her legs covered the small of his back. "I love how we can fight, and then it gets solved in like 3 seconds." She bent down to passionately kiss him. They were interrupted by Kim's cell phone. "Ugh! Why me?" She groaned and got off of him. She went to pick it up. "Talk to me." A woman's crying was the only sound heard. Kim tried to decipher who was crying. "Ashley?"

Tommy walked up to his girlfriend. She heard the concern hinted in her voice.

_Ashley couldn't talk. Cassie grabbed the phone from her. "Hey, can you and my 'brother' come over. Something just went down right now." She explained Ashley's crying spell._

"What, what happened?" Kim questioned. She heard glass being broken and yelling coming from Ashley and Andros. "What the fuck?"

_"Come over, Karone and Zhane grabbed some of their things and Ray's. The three left to Zhane's parent's house. They refused to get involved. Ashley and Andros have been fighting since this morning."_

"Alright, we'll be there." She hung up the phone.

"Come on, we gotta head to the DECA house. Ashley and Andros are fighting. Karone, Zhane, and Ray left the house too. Something must've happened."

Tommy nodded. "Let's go." Both got dressed as quickly as possible.

**Xxxxx**

**DECA House  
><strong>**Reefside, CA**

As soon as they arrived at their friend's house, TJ eagerly greeted them with a cigarette. "Before you go in there, I suggest you each have one of these." He handed them out.

"What the fuck is going on?" Tommy asked as he lit one up.

"Shit, more shit, and bullshit." TJ answered with a head shake. "Dude, I had no clue Andros was fucking Leilani."

"WHAT!" Tommy and Kim shouted at the same time. TJ's head bobbed up and down in a furious manner.

"Andros and DJ?" Tommy tried to recapture his composure. TJ nodded. "He's been cheating on Ashley?"

"Yup, they've been together for about a month now. Apparently their last time was last night in his office." TJ updated them.

Kim wasn't even done with her cigarette. She had to throw it out and stomped towards her idiotic 'brother'. She was ready to kill him.

"What the hell? So, how did you guys find this out?" Tommy exhaled.

"I guess this morning, Ashley and Andros had just gotten done with their sex. They had done it doggy **only**, so when she saw Andros' waterfall scratches on his back; she knew something was up. She yelled and yelled at him to get the truth out. He crumbled like a cookie and confessed he had been fucking that girl." TJ retorted.

Both men finished their cigarettes. Bracing themselves, they entered the home. The place was a mess, and all they heard was Ashley lashing out at Andros. They found their significant others, on the sidelines, watching the situation.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Ashley threw a stiletto heel at him. "You had to fuck her?" She ran towards him and hit him a couple of more times.

The contact pierced Andros' body. "Ashley, stop it! Stop it!" He pleaded with her and tried to shrug her off.

Ashley was breathing hard. "Like how you could've stopped fucking her pussy, but you didn't. So why should I show you mercy?" She snapped at him. She continued to lash out.

TJ and Tommy pulled her back. Cassie began to cry because she had never seen Andros and Ash fight like this. She was scared, and she wondered if their family was going to fall apart. Kim held her. She knew the stress was bad for the baby. She led Cassie out of there, and went to get her a glass of water.

"It will never happen again." Andros vowed, while he held up his hands. He was surrendering.

"How can I believe you, when you did it for a month?" The water fell from her eyes again. She looked at him. "I trusted you. I gave you my heart, my body, and you do this to me?" Ashley didn't know how to be with anyone else. She had been with Andros for all of her adult life. This was the man she wanted to marry and have kids with. Their relationship wasn't troubled at all, at least from her POV. Obviously, she must've done something for him to go to another woman. "Was I not good enough for you?" She shouted. He didn't say anything. "Answer me!" She demanded and broke from TJ and Tommy. She smacked him once more.

"I'm so, so sorry, Ashley. You gotta believe me. I'm very sorry for doing that to you." He profusely apologized for his actions. He succumbed to DJ's needs, and he became weak.

Taking a breather, Tommy and TJ weren't sure what was going to happen to the couple. Was their relationship able to be saved? They looked between the two, and they had a little bit of hope. Andros had committed the ultimate _sin _by having an affair with the newest dancer.

Ashley refused to accept it. "I want you out of here." She couldn't let him come back so easily. "I don't want to see or talk to you."

"What about when we work?" Andros begged for her not to cut off all ties with him.

"I still need to make a living, but I don't want you talking to me." She declared. "Don't come near me. Just don't fucking come near me!" She grabbed a shoe next to her. Forcefully, she chucked it at him. "I'm giving you 30 minutes to leave with whatever you have. Now, Go!" She broke down and cried.

Defeated, Andros obliged. He had been fighting with her for the past two hours. He knew there was no way to fix it. He started to get his things ready. Still not judging Andros by his mistake, Tommy and TJ aided him in his packing.

Cassie and Kim walked in. They saw the guys were getting out clothes and suitcases.

A melancholy Cassie was in shock. "Are you guys breaking up?" She questioned like a little girl witnessing her parents separating.

"Yes." Ashley grabbed a cigarette from her purse. "25 more minutes." She counted down and walked out.

Cassie walked up to Andros. "Why did you do this to us?" She malevolently slapped him. "How could you?" She ran out the room.

"Cassie!" Kim trailed her closely.

Andros' cheek was a rosy hue. He deserved that. Without thinking about the consequences, he continued his little affair. The owner of the most popular strip club in town finished up his packing as quickly as possible. His partner and bouncer helped to put his items into Andros' SUV.

Kim walked outside, and she heard the conversations between the three guys.

"Hey, I would ask you to-" TJ began.

"I know, I wouldn't want you to be in the dog house." Andros interrupted. Cassie wouldn't like him staying there. He looked at Tommy. "Hey, don't worry about it either. Kim wouldn't want me in your guys' place either."

"You're finally right about something." Kim walked onto the driveway. She stopped infront of Andros' car. "Why would you do that?" She questioned him with earnest.

"I-I-I don't know. I mean, she offered herself to me, and I took it." Andros weakly recounted.

Kim shook her head. "Do you not see how much Ashley loved you? Did you think about what this was going to do to her? What about Zhane and Karone, not to mention little Ray? The rest of us? We are all family, and you had to ruin that by fucking some whore!" She spoke the truth.

Tommy and TJ stood to the side. They were at a loss for the words that Kim articulated to Andros.

"I'm sorry, you know I am. You guys have to believe me, it will never happen again!" Andros tried to defend himself.

"How can we all believe that? I mean, fuck Andros you had to fuck the bitch in your office last night!" Kim berated him. "I don't know. I just don't know anymore." She went to stand by Tommy.

"Are we going to see you tomorrow?" TJ questioned.

"Of course, I still gotta work." Andros kept up his best face. He gave his partner and head bouncer a guy hug. Looking down at Kim, he gave her his best smile. She nodded, and they exchanged hugs. He hopped into his car and drove off. He was planning on staying at a hotel.

"Man, did you expect Ashley's backlash?" Tommy grabbed is pack of Newports. He knew after that mess, they needed one. He gave one to TJ. Placing two into his mouth, he struck them both at once. He handed on to Kim.

"Naw, not at all. Shit, I wonder how Zhane and Karone are really feeling?" TJ lit up his cigarette.

"Bro, I think they were trying to stay out of it. That's why they left." He blew the smoke out.

"I don't know either, that's too much drama." Kim inhaled. She shook her head.

"I hope they can work out their differences." TJ wished. "Not just for them, but for the family."

"Also, let's hope that there won't be too many fights tomorrow night." Tommy knew DJ was in for it.

Kim nodded. "However, I'm not making any promises." She kept smoking and her phone vibrated. She read the text. "TJ, Cassie needs you." TJ flicked his cigarette and left.

"So much for our stress free day off." Tommy mused. He looked down at her.

"I know right." Kim lightly giggled. As she smoked away, she thought of something. "Tommy, I love you. I will always be faithful to you."

He looked down at her and felt guilty about kissing DJ. He felt guilty about letting his hands roam on her ass. Hopefully, Kim would never find out about that. He needed to make sure of it. "I love you too." He kissed her.

"Come on, we should something to cheer Ash up." Kim suggested. He threw his cigarette out and followed his girlfriend into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for the Next Chapter- <strong>The truth is admitted and running away.


	22. Chapter 22 Induced

**A/N: **_Woohoo! A quick chapter update. Yay me! This one takes place a day after the last chapter. The whole chapter is over a month's span. As expected there is tons of drama, and a little bit of angst. Maybe a lot of angst. ;)_

**A/N: **_I tried posting this chapter last night, but the site was being stupid. Yeah, I might receive some angry reviews, but it had to **happen.** _

**Chapter 22- Induced**

**Xxxxx**

**KO 35 Girls  
><strong>**Reefside, CA**

As soon as Tommy walked into his office, he got out the Falcon and Crane decorated pipe. He tightly packed the bowl of it with the mango kush he bought from Adam, and he took the biggest hits he could. Tonight, he had a feeling shit was about to hit the fan. This kush would help to balance his nerves out immensely.

Knuckles slamming into his door resounded in his room.

Exhaling his hit, Tommy placed his pipe into his desk drawer. "Come in." He called out.

Leilani waltzed into his office like nothing was wrong. She was decorated in a camouflaged bathing suit. The plunging v neck reached down to her belly button, and a gold circle ring was connected to the middle of the lower half of the bathing suit. The suit could easily be two pieces, but the gold circular object made it a one piece. Her alluring eyes and tattoos were displayed for everyone to see.

"Boss." Leilani started. She could see the disgust playing on his face. She sat on one of the free chairs. "I know there are a lot of people mad at me, but I don't want that to affect any of mine or the other women's work."

Reclining back in his seat, Tommy's bloodshot eyes examined her. "Then, why did you do what you did?" He questioned, deep in thought about her and Andros' actions.

Leilani got up from her seat. She walked around the table, and her poked out ass was planted on the edge of his desk. The newest stripper bent down more. "I did it for you." She replied. She got back up, and she opened his desk drawer. Leilani found his pipe and she took the exposed lighter. Covering the hole, she struck up the herb.

"You did it for me?" Tommy repeated her answer as a question. "That's stupid." He commented.

She grabbed his tie, and pushed the boundaries a lot more than she should have. Her lips connected to his, once more. The smoke was expelled from the sides of her mouth, and she tried to creep he tongue inside of his mouth.

He didn't want to grant her access. His inner mouth was only designated for Geo. Tommy pushed her off. "Fuck, why are you trying to ruin everyone's relationship?" He questioned her with animosity. But the effects of the weed were kicking in like ecstasy. He was forgetting his morals.

Not deterred, Leilani got onto her knees. "Mr. Oliver, you will not keep telling me no." She informed him. _Zink._ The zipper of his slack came down in one move. She unbuckled his black belt, and she watched as his strained cock was released. "You may deny me, but your dick wants me." She boldly said. Her small hands stroked his penis. As she kept doing that, she saw his big was getting bigger and bigger. "Fuck, you're huge!" She exclaimed.

Tommy laughed at Leilani. He sat back, and he let her continue in her carousing. This was _definitely _wrong on every single level, yet he didn't stop her. Her lips locked around his penis, and she began to suck and pull on it. Letting out a soft moan, Tommy had never gotten a blow job from anyone else, but Geo. Leilani's mouth continued to roam and her hands pumped him at the same time. "Shit." He gripped the handles of his chair.

He found himself comparing Geo's mouth to Leilani's. Geo knew how to work it, but so did Leilani. Then, he realized something; Leilani was definitely more promiscuous than Geo. The balls of his penis were juggled into Leilani's mouth. She vehemently began to taste them. Tommy had to stop her, after a while, the pleasure turned to pain. He shook his head, and Leilani giggled. At that point, Tommy should've stopped Leilani from continuing with the fellatio, but again, it was an epic fail.

Leilani grabbed Tommy's pants, and made it come down farther. She got up, and she began to suck even more on his dick. Applying more pressure, her left hand clenched his seat's handle, and her right hand clenched the side of his desk. His head hit the back of her throat. The popping sounds echoed. Tommy released more breaths after that feeling he loved so much. "Get down on your knees." He demanded.

"Yes, _Daddy_." She eagerly followed his command. As she got on her knees, her head was immediate brought down to his dick again. Dormant, Tommy used her any way he wished. He held the back of her head, and his dick was forcefully thrusted into her mouth. She opened her mouth wider, so he could get his entire dick in there. He kept up his pace. It was too much for her, and Leilani tried to pull away.

"No." He told her. This was something she had pestered and begged for, and she was going to get it, but on his terms. Tommy firmly held her head, and he pounded his dick farther down her throat.

The gurgling noise, the tears coming down from Leilani, and the snot that was formulating in her nose was definitely repulsive. This was not how she imagined it happening, but as long as he was pleased; she accepted the way he fucked her mouth.

Going faster, he felt that stirring motion. "Oh God… Oh God… Fuck." Tommy was about to cum. "Yes, fuck… I'm cumming." His cum blew into her mouth, and he continued holding her down. He groaned, while all of it was entered her mouth. He shoved her away from his cock. Spent, Tommy slouched down.

Leilani stood there for a minute. She began to wipe the excess cum, and her smeared makeup. She grabbed the tissues from his desk, and she wiped off what she could. After here, she would definitely have to redo her makeup.

The guilt _finally _hit Tommy. The impact of what he had done with Leilani entered his body. "Get out." He told her.

"Wh-what?" Leilani was shocked by his request.

"Get out. Just get to work!" He roared with anger. He needed to fix everything. His girlfriend was going to be so angry with his actions.

"Mr. Oliver, make up your mind. You loved your dick in my mouth; imagine how much you'd love it in my pussy." She described for him. "I can treat you way better than Geo can." She started to walk off.

Tommy turned his chair to the door. "Leilani." Readily, she turned to face him. Maybe her words got to him. "Keep her name out of your mouth. Have a good night." He waved her away. Her eyes narrowed, and she angrily stomped out of his office. "Please, Geo gives way better head than you do." He began to fix his pants. Tommy grabbed his pipe, and he wiped off the trace of Leilani's mouth. He continued taking more hits of his weed.

One thing flashed in his mind. _Geo is going to kill me._

**Two Hours Later. . . **

TJ and Andros walked into Tommy's office. They were greeted by a sight they didn't need to see.

"Holy Shit." TJ commented and covered his eyes, even though, his dirty mind wanted to watch them to see how well his 'brother's' skills must've gotten.

"Uh, haven't you guys ever hear of knocking?" Geo asked from her position on Tommy's lap. Tommy's ass was planted in his desk chair, and she sat facing the door.

Tommy looked to the side of his girlfriend. "Yes?" He questioned with annoyance. _Fuck, can't a guy fuck his girl in his office?_

Andros rolled his eyes. "Sorry to bother you two." He wanted to say this was against the rules, but obviously he had broken those before. He cleared his throat. "There's been a problem in the girl's communal dressing room. Leilani's nose is officially broken." He said.

"We need you to come and settle it." TJ removed his hands from his eyes and beckoned his other boss forward. "As you can see, I've suffered some injuries." He pointed to the scratches on his face and the unwelcomed makeup smeared onto his bouncer shirt.

Geo and Tommy laughed at the new 'design'.

"Fuck you two." TJ huffed out, annoyance evident in his voice. Then he looked at their position. "Well, it seems you have that covered." He snorted.

"Alright, I'll be there." Tommy shooed them out. After they left, he thrusted upward, and he continued until he was hard again. Geo countered his motions. "She doesn't… know… how to quit." His breathing got heavier, while he ignored his inner thoughts.

"Fuck… uh uh uh…" Geo's lust filled cries exited her mouth. She was lost in thought and couldn't comprehend a proper retort to his comment.

His dick kept impaling her pussy without mercy. However, with the earlier release from Leilani, his cum wasn't coming out. Hopefully, his girlfriend wasn't suspicious of his prolonged orgasm. His hands reached her barely there top, and his fingertips massaged her breasts with sensuality. His length kept massaging her insides.

Geo's body rolled against him. Her ass jiggled, while she countered his lap. "I'm glad… I wasn't there!" She yelped the last part. "Harder!"

His dick pounded into her. He listened to her wishes, and his right hand traveled to her clit. Her wet pussy was getting sensitive towards his touches. He needed her to cum, as the stirring sensation was finally wracking his body. "Fuck, Geo!"

Smirking, she loved it when he called her by her stage name. Her feral growl was released. "I'm…I'm fucking cumming! Oh shit." Geo's fingers grasped onto the table to maintain her balance.

"Oh God… fuck… shit…." Tommy's spurned body needed a rest. He lightly convulsed into her. Her petite frame relaxed into his chest, and her head fell back, so she could kiss him passionately. Their tongues dueled around each other's. The kiss was long and forceful. He needed to show her how much he still loved her. What he had done with Leilani was didn't compare to this woman. "I love you, Kimberly." He whispered her real name.

Mesmerized by his chocolate eyes, she smiled at him. "I love you too." She declared.

The taut, impatient knocks resounded. "Are you coming or what, Bro?" Andros questioned with irritation. "Fuck, come on!" The events occurring in the dressing room was too much for one person to handle.

"I'm coming!" Tommy screamed.

Geo got off of him. His cum dripped down. "I'm surprised I'm not pregnant by you."

Tommy laughed. "I think that's a good thing." He began to get dressed. Dropping his mouth onto hers, he gave her another powerful kiss. "More of that at home." His hot breath trailed into hers.

She smiled and nodded. Geo slipped out first, and headed to her dressing room. She needed to wash her sexually used body off.

The Boss headed down the darkened corridor to the main dressing room. In the room were about 5 strippers including Leilani. Two EMTs and two police officers were present as well. Andros and TJ were speaking to the uniformed officers. While, Asian Persuasian had one paramedic with her, and the one was tending to Leilani's nose. Crimson's hand was in a bucket of bone-chilling ice, and Bella and Chastity were off sitting at their stations. Tommy had to question was this whole situation. He walked up to his partner.

"Officer Lee, this is the co-owner of the club, Tommy Oliver." Andros introduced.

Officer Lee turned to the young man, the very, very young man. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Oliver." He shook Tommy's hands. "Alright, Mr. Oliver where were you at around 10:15 pm?" He had a pen and pad ready. Officer Lee stared longingly, he was shocked to know this young man was part owner.

"I was in my office." Tommy responded. He wondered why he was getting questioned.

"Did you know about the problems between Ashley Hammond aka Crimson and Dawn Jane Reyes aka Leilani?" Officer Lee prodded.

"They haven't had any problems until recently." He replied. "Officer Lee, what's going on?"

"From the information we've gathered, Ashley will be arrested on the account of battery." Officer Lee notified.

"WHAT?" Tommy screeched in horror. "No, she's never been in any kind of trouble. Whatever happened, there must be some misunderstanding." He stuck up for his 'sister'. "Ashley's not a criminial."

Crimson overheard. She couldn't believe she was getting arrested, but she knew her 'family' would stick by her. The second officer, Officer White, came and slapped the cuffs around her wrist. Her Miranda Rights were read to her.

Asian Persuasian nearly broke down again. "Ma'am." The EMT warned. "If you aren't able to calm down, I will have to take you to the hospital."

TJ walked over to them. "I'm the father of her child. Let me talk to her." He suggested. The EMT obliged. "Cassie." He whispered. "We will get her out. We will make sure she doesn't stay in there." He caressed her teased hair, and he placed a loving kiss on her lips. "Now, calm down. Finish the night out, and we will figure out how to help her." Cassie nodded, and she took a big gulp of ice water to soothe her soar throat.

Tommy's eyes were stuck on Officer Lee. "This is ridiculous. I am not trying to tell you how to do your job, but please, don't arrest Ms. Hammond." He begged.

Officer Lee shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Oliver. What she did was against the law. She'll get her phone call."

Dragged away, Crimson took one look at Leilani. The look was filled with **daggers** and **hate.** She hated that woman with a passion.

Leilani was ushered out the club by her sister. Her younger sister was called, and she was ordered to take her sister home. This was Leilani's second time getting _messed_ up in the club. The money was great, but were the beatings worth it? She wasn't sure what to do. Her nose was completely shattered as of right now. Crimson got a good right hook in… several times. As her sister helped her out, Leilani attempted to look at Andros, but he denied Leilani's eyes. The EMTs left right after Leilani.

Andros left to his office. He needed to make a few phone calls.

Tommy looked at the rest of the people in the dressing room. "Alright, will someone tell me what the fuck happened here?"

Geo walked into the room. She looked at mess. "What the-?"

Littered on the floor was makeup, clothes, and shattered glass. There were blood spots on Leilani's vanity station. Clumps of hair in various colors were strewn on the floor, and chairs were toppled over. The new décor looked like a tornado came through the room.

Bella spoke up. "Alright, Leilani came in here, and she talked about how she got a good tip. Something about $500. Crimson said some shit about how Leilani must've given **_dome_** to get such a tip like that." Tommy's body tensed about when the issue of fellatio came about. "Leilani started talking shit back to Crimson, saying that the only reason why she's jealous is because she couldn't pull numbers like hers."

"Then, Crimson yelled back saying she was a fucking bitch, whore, and all that shit sleeping with the bosses to get ahead in this strip club. That's a big whore thing to do." Chastity picked up where Bella had left off. "Leilani kept running her mouth saying that if Crimson handled Andros like a woman should, then Andros wouldn't have accepted the sex she was offering. That set off Crimson because she was like, well why the fuck are you even offering, when he's already taken?"

"Then Leilani came back louder with it's against the rules." Asian Persuasian added. "That the fraternization rules were still in place, and we were bending them."

"And of course, Crimson shouted, bitch, I'll show you what's against the rules." Bella summed it up. "Crimson got some boxing blows in or something, and then she had the bitch up against her mirror."

"Who called the cops?" Geo asked.

"Leilani." TJ answered. "I had to call the EMTs because Leilani's lip and nose was hella busted. Not to mention, Asian Persuasian is already stressed out, so it seemed like they needed to be here."

Tommy shook his head. "Meeting tonight after the club." He ordered. "Anyone not there will be fired, and I am fucking dead serious." He walked out.

"Boss!" Geo called out for him. He turned to look at her. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I just need to put this to stop." Tommy went to Andros' office. They needed to discuss some issues.

**02:36AM. . . **

The workers of the club were sitting on the chairs in the main part of the club. Tommy and Andros' butts were on the edge of the main stage. They needed to clean up some mess that occurred from earlier in the evening.

"Alright, we all know everyone is tired." Tommy announced. He looked at them. "But, what happened in the club, earlier tonight was appalling. It's one thing to have club patrons fightinh, but _our workers,_ no, that's a big no-no."

"Tommy's right." Andros concurred. He noticed Asian Persuasian and Geo rolled their eyes. He understood he had started the whole thing by sleeping with Leilani, but he was ready to fix the situation. "By a show of hands, we need to know who was at fault."

"Does anyone need to know about what occurred in the dressing room?" Tommy queried before they began.

Some of the workers nodded, and Tommy and Andros gave an informative, yet concise version of the rumble between Leilani and Crimson. The workers were at a standstill.

"Now, who was more at fault, Leilani or Crimson?" Andros questioned. He let the questions sink into their minds.

"We will start the voting now. All of those who think Crimson was at fault, raise their hand." Tommy signaled. He counted two people, which were the cooks. He mentally ignored their votes, but wrote it down anyway. "All of those for Leilani raise your hand." As soon as everyone else's hands were raised, he nodded in agreement. "Good, she'll be out of commission for a week or so. I'll let her know that she's fired." The decision was final. "Everyone is dismissed."

All of the workers began to file out the place.

Andros nodded. "Have a nice night everyone." He bid all of them a farewell. "Tommy, you got everything covered here? I need to go take care of something."

Tommy nodded. "Do, what you need to do." He went to his tired girlfriend. He made sure everyone was out of the club. "Ready to head to the DECA House?"

"Yeah." She nodded, but she thought about something. "Tommy, will Leilani try to get you into trouble if you fire her?"

"Nope because she broke the rules. Andros and I can't have a girl that is constantly starting shit with the other dancers. That's a liability, and in this business we can't have that shit."

"Good to know, Handsome. Come on, we need to bail out Ash." She yawned as she walked out of the club.

He followed, and he wished he could take back what he had done with Leilani.

**Xxxxx**

**An Hour Later…  
><strong>**DECA House  
><strong>**Reefside, CA **

"Where the fuck are they?" The Blonde with blue eyes grunted out loud.

Pacing back and forth, Karone was ready to kill someone. Ashley had never been the type of girl to start a fight. She was the one that tried using calming words; she was definitely the 'Martin Luther King Jr' of the family. If she had been using the teachings of Malcolm X, like Cassie, then yeah she would knock a bitch out. However, and this is a big however, Ashley must've been pushed to that point.

Karone and Zhane were placed in a tough spot after Andros had revealed his unfaithfulness. As Andros' _twin _sister, she decided to stick by him. Not only because he was her brother, but she felt leniency towards him. Leilani should be blamed too. Andros stick inghis dick in her, there's no doubt that was pretty shitty of him, but she sensed Leilani's lethal weapon was her sexuality. Karone was also Ashley's best friend. The hurt that cloaked her best friend's body was awful. The woman, who's known as Crimson in the club, didn't deserve that kind of treatment. Zhane, in an even tougher spot, wasn't sure what to do either. As Andros' best friend, he didn't comprehend what led him to have an affair with Leilani. It wasn't a one night stand, the affair occurred for a month- a fucking month! They even sometimes, had sex inside of club. For goodness sake's, Andros created the rule about not having sex on the club's property! Then, Zhane has his little sister, Ashley. He wanted to kill Andros for the pain he had put her through. His little sister was there for Andros, and she was treated like garbage. But seriously, Andros and Ashley's relationship was the epitome of faithful, infatuated love. He had to sigh and wonder what the hell the world was coming to.

Zhane chugged back his bitter, carbonated drink. He looked at his dutiful wife. Their daughter was sound asleep in her pink and silver lined bassinet. "Karone, please, sit down." He needed her to stop pacing he was getting dizzy, and not because this was his 5th beer of the night.

Karone's arms flailed everywhere. "I swear I will fucking kill that dumb chinked out bitch!" She released her stress and ragged breaths.

Knuckles keenly rapped onto the intricately designed glass door. Zhane got up, and he answered it. Four familiar people stood behind there. He smiled at them. "TJ, Tommy!" He bumped fists with the men. "Cassie, Kim!" He gave them soft pecks on their cheek.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be getting Ashley by now." TJ questioned, while he greeted Karone. He opened the refrigerator and treated himself to the same drink Zhane had.

"No, she called saying that someone bailed her out. We thought you guys did." Karone stopped her pacing and pointed at them.

They looked amongst each other, and were wondering who was willing to pick up Ashley at three o'clock in the morning. Zhane started to roll up the blunts, and Kim began to cook for Cassie. The pregnant girl was hungry after all the crying and distress she had been through. Tommy grabbed a drink with TJ. Karone went to check on Ray, and she had a possibility of who could be with her best friend.

The clock in the house struck 4:00 am, and there was still no word from Ashley. They didn't have to wait much longer though. The front door was unlocked, and Ashley walked in. From their spots, all of the people got up. Their jaws dropped immediately.

"Hey guys." Ashley weakly addressed. She held up a big plastic bag. "_We_ brought you back some breakfast."

"We already ate." Zhane informed. "Hey."

Andros, from the door, nodded at everyone. "Hey guys." He began to smooth out his two toned hair.

Cassie smiled at him. "Thanks for bailing her out." She sincerely acknowledged. The relationship between the two was strained, at that moment. Although, Andros bailed Ash out, it still didn't change the fact of what he did.

"It was no problem." Andros stated. "Tommy, TJ I'll see you guys tomorrow." They nodded. "Zhane, I'll call you later on in the day."

"For sure, Bro." Zhane gave him the thumbs up.

Karone needed a minute with her brother. "Andros, can I talk to you?" He nodded. She trailed behind him.

Ashley stood by the kitchen, deciding not to leave things how they were; she followed the two. Even in the moonlight, she could see all the physical features that made her attracted to Andros. "Andros." He turned to her. "Thank you, for getting me out of there."

After leaving the club, Ashley went to the Reefside Police Department. Her bail was set for $40,000. She sat in the dingy cell, thinking she was going to spend the rest of her night there. Fortunately for her, the guard got her. Outside of the jail, she waited for the person, who had paid the 10% of it. Other than Zhane or Karone, she thought the other possibilities were TJ or Cassie, Tommy or Kim, hell Adam or Tanya. However, the yellow light coming from the light poles that decorated the police department's parking lot displayed the one person she still loathed.

Andros didn't approach her, seeing her face showed pure angst against him. After a few minutes, she came to the elaborate SUV. The one that she became very acquainted with. After all, the passenger had her name stitched into it, literally. The SUV was in both of their names. Andros' name was on the back of his seat, while Ashley's was the back of _her _seat. She got in quietly, and the only time they talked was when she requested to get food for everyone at the house. Her wish was granted, so to say, and he took her to the 24 hr. Denny's. More money was spent, since he paid for the meal.

"Once again, it wasn't any trouble." Andros felt humble. "I would've done that for any other employee." He smiled at her.

Disappointment crossed her face. "Alright." She nodded and left the twin siblings to talk.

Karone smacked her brother's arm. Andros exhaled a painful hiss. "Did you bail her out, thinking this was going to get you two back together?"

Andros shook his head. "No, I did it because I didn't want her in there! She is one of the highest paid dancers." He snapped back at her. She gave him the stink eye, and he sighed heavily. "Alright, so still love Ash a lot, and _I_ couldn't handle her being in there. It's not like my feelings can be turned off, especially when it comes to her." He looked through the glass of the front door. He read her body expression, and she was relieved to be back at home. "Karone, I'm not ready to gie up on us. And I fucked up by cheating on her for as long as I did. That's_ my_ fault, and I am going to wait until she's ready to come back to me." He swore that much.

"What you did is unforgiveable though. You had the opportunity to stop having sex with that slut, but you didn't. Ashley gave all of herself to you, and you threw it away to be with that girl! Was it worth it?"

"No."

"Then, why! Why! Why! Why!" Each 'why' was followed by her index finger to his right shoulder. "Was Ashley not good enough? Did that other girl give you what you needed? Ashley's done everything for you and maybe even more. Part of her savings when to the strip club, she was there when our grandmother died, she helped you when you had that trial and you were accused of raping that stripper, and she stuck by you no matter what. You know Ashley didn't need to work as a stripper, but she did because she wanted to be with you all that time!" Karone scolded her brother. "Damn it! You ruined the _**family**_. Kim and Cassie haven't had the greatest luck with their _real _families, and now this one is broken. All because you wanted to fuck some girl. It wasn't worth it because she's fired and probably not allowed to be back in that damn club." She shook her head, thinking about it.

Every word felt like a verbal slap. Ever since the two- Andros and Ashley- had crossed paths, they had been attached at the hip. Andros _**fucked**_ up. "I fucked up." He admitted. "I wish I could take it back, but I can't. One day, I just hope we can be together again." His lips connected to his sister's cheek. "Give everyone my love." Karone sighed, but nodded.

Ashley returned to the porch, and Karone retreated back to the inside. She was ready to lie down with her husband and infant daughter. A Newport cigarette was in Ashley's left hand, and her yellow lighter was in her right. Her hazel pools looked at the SUV that was backing out, and she ignited her menthol cigarette. Ashley watched him leave, and the only thing that could be heard was her tears falling and the burning of the paper from her cigarette.

**Xxxxx**

**12 Days Later. . .  
><strong>**KO-35 Girls  
><strong>**Reefside, CA**

Inside his office, Tommy sat back in his comfy, office chair. There were plenty of things swirling in his brain. One, he had cheated on Geo. Two, the offer to go on the dig to Africa was in two days. Three, his second family was still reeling from the effect of Andros' situation. Four, Kim was _**late**_; her period hadn't come and it was always on time. To say he was stressed, was to say the least. He had no clue what to do.

The dig was an opportunity of a lifetime, and Tommy wanted to accompany Dr. Mercer to Africa. However, his girlfriend thought he shouldn't go. She offered the following reasons: one, Dr. Anton Mercer was too close to home for her, two; she couldn't handle being without him for a month, and three, what if he met someone new. All of those reasons scared Geo to death.

Putting himself first, Tommy had been incredibly stressed running the club. Yeah, he had a partner, but Tommy was only 18 years old. There were other things he could be doing. Constantly having to monitor almost 20 workers, paying club bills and the workers; it was taking a toll on the young man. He wanted to know what it was like to just have a _break. _

His office phone rang. Tommy grabbed the black telephone. "Hello?"

_"Tommy, I think you need to head over to the dressing room." TJ recommended._

"What's going on now?" Frustration was wrangled in the tone of his voice.

_"Leilani came in, and she's not pleased about her dismissal."_

"Alright, I'll be there."

Tommy straightened out his clothes, and went towards Andros' office. He knocked, and he poked his head through. "Come on, we need to head to the girl's dressing room. Leilani's upset about getting fired." Andros nodded.

Soon, both men made their way to the dressing room. Women's voices were ringing throughout the spacious place. They walked inside, and it looked like it was Leilani vs. the world. There were five girls on one side of the room and the tiny mixed woman was opposite them.

"What's going on?" Andros questioned, keeping his distance as far away from Leilani as possible.

"We told Leilani she was fired, and she doesn't believe us." Lotus B. answered.

Tommy turned to Leilani. "We took a vote, and I'm sorry, but you can't work here anymore." He curtly informed her.

Shocked, Leilani looked at Tommy and Andros. "What? You guys can't mean that."

Geo, Crimson, and Asian Persuasian walked into the dressing room. Bella, Jasmine, and Lavender took their places in various parts of the club. The three newcomers were ready to witness Leilani's response to her 'pink slip'.

"We gave you a set of rules, and you didn't follow them. We have grounds to fire you, and that's what you need to follow." Tommy reiterated his position.

"You want that too?" Leilani's sole attention rested on Andros. He nodded, while he looked down. "Same goes to all the females up in here?" Her French manicured nails gripped her hips.

"It wasn't just us-" Asian Persuasian motioned to the dancers. "The other workers agreed it was best."

Leilani nodded. "Alright, but I guess I'm about to start some shit." She began stretching like she was about to run a marathon.

Tommy freaked, hearing her words. _Fucking shit, she's going to set this place on fucking fire! _He needed to slip out of there.

"I've fucked plenty of these woman's Baby Daddies. Dylan, Raven, and Alize's men were cool as hell. They bought my kush, and when we smoked it, they blew it into my pussy. Their tongues loved massaging it." She winked. "I fucked Mikayla's husband too." Leilani's spiteful body turned to Andros. "Andros, I used you, so I could start working here. You should've never introduced me to Tommy." Her tongue clicked the roof of her mouth, and she let out a laugh. "Geo, _**I sucked**_ your _**man's dick**_." Gasps erupted in the room. Frozen by her words, Geo looked at Tommy. She didn't want to believe it. "No wonder no one was allowed to be all up on him, he is well endowed." Laughing to herself even louder, Leilani looked at Geo. "How does it feel sucking on his cock, knowing that it was shared by me too?" She swayed her hips and turned to Tommy. "Mr. Oliver, when you drop her, let me know; I'll suck you up again, not to mention I'll bounce on your hard dick." She walked out the room and the club.

Speechless, the woman's eyes grew dark. The only one that didn't judge him was Andros. It was obvious that Tommy had fallen for Leilani's charm. Geo's eyes literally set him on fire, and she left the room. Her trail could've been fire with the anger that was emitted from her body. Tommy immediately followed her. He saw she went to her dressing room, and he slipped in there before she could shut him out. Geo's size two body was rocked with her cries. Her boyfriend committed the ultimate sin, and for a little bit, Kim was number _**two**_ in his life. She hated, absolutely hated that fact.

"You." Her voice gravely deep and bitter criticized him. "How could you do that to us!" She yelled.

Backing himself up to her door, Tommy looked at the pain he had caused her. Her cries were getting louder, and her nose was getting red. "K-k-Kim…" He didn't know how to calm her down.

Facing him and wiping away the moisture from her eyes and nose, she shook her head. "When the hell did this happen?" She demanded to know.

"A week and a half ago." His voice croaked.

More tears fell. "Did you fuck her?"

"No, I didn't."

"So you just let her suck your fucking dick?" She had to chuckle. Her laugh was laced with hostility. "Damn, you should've let her gone all the way." She sarcastically muttered.

"What?" He looked at her like she was crazy. "It was only one time." Tommy said, calmly.

"Once time, one fucking time!" She continued in her anger fueled tirade. "Just because you didn't fuck her like Andros did, doesn't mean you are so easily off the hook."

"I never expected to be."

"Then, why the fuck didn't you tell me? Oh my God!" His girlfriend took off her heel and threw it at him. He covered his lower body. "You let her suck your fucking dick!" She shook her head, just thinking that woman's saliva was laced around her boyfriend's penis. She took off her other heel and angrily threw it.

Again, he covered his body. "What, what should I have said? Hey Beautiful, I was in my office and Leilani came in. She tried to kiss me for the _second time_, but instead, she dropped to her knees and she began to suck my dick!" He muttered sarcastically.

Geo didn't miss anything from his mouth. "Second time? What the hell happened the first time?" She hissed. Her fists were balled up, and she was ready to punch him.

_Way to go Tommy! One point for… KIM's side._ He couldn't believe how stupid he became all of a sudden. Letting out a deep breath, Tommy grew small from his spot. "I-I-I kissed her." He whispered.

"YOU WHAT?" She shouted at him. Her chest elevated up and down at his admission. His second admission for the night. "After everything, Goddamn it, Tommy, you were supposed to be the one for me. You were supposed to be different from other guys!"

"Kim, you know I'm not a fucking professional at being in a relationship." He angrily countered her. "Hell, you are my first and I planned on making you my only one, but shit happened. Just know that's all I've done behind your back. I've only made out and gotten head from Leilani. Nothing else has happened!"

"You still did it though!" She begant to cry. Tommy hated to see her like this, and he approached her. He attempted to place a hand on her shoulder, but she withdrew as if his hand had acid. "Don't fucking touch me you bastard." Venom tinged in her voice. She punched his chest. "I fucking hate you."

Huffing, Tommy hated that she was so mad at him. "You know I love you."

"Love won't fix what you did with her! You kissed her, her mouth was all over your fucking dick, and she's ruined Andros and Ashley's relationship!" She shouted at him. "I can't believe you. I've been faithful, since I've been with you. I haven't touched any other guy, the only thing I've done is kiss Cassie and Ashley and you know about that." She huffed. "You are going to leave me like everyone else has!"

Anger erupted inside of Tommy. "You really wanna go there?" He faced her with a new confidence. "Kim, what about you still using? The time I've found your fucking pills; when you told me you were past that life." His body towered over hers, and he was breathing like a bull ready for his bullfight. If she wanted to fight over him doing shit with Leilani, then he was ready to uncover her affair with pills. He wasn't stupid, and he was putting two and two together. "The time at the gallery and the time when I tried to help you get a shirt; all of those had to do with your Oxycontin, didn't it?" She shook her head. "Didn't it?" He roared. She continued shaking her head. "Why Kim, were you trying to hide your fucking pills from me?"

Her blazing eyes pierced his angry chocolate ones. "This isn't about me!" She shouted louder.

Tommy laughed and shook his head. "This is very much about you. You aren't the only one cheating, just because Leilani's mouth salivated over my cock, doesn't mean it's any different than your mouth inhaling that crap."

She pushed him away. "Fuck you, Tommy!"

He circled her like a nasty vulcan, ready to eat it's prey. "What? Someone can't take the truth? You are still snorting and smoking pills. You do it because you can't handle your life. Well grow the fuck up!"

"You have no clue the hell I went through back then or now." She sneered at him.

"Then overcome it." He challenged her with hate. "I'm sick and tired of you not solving your problems like an adult. You take the easy way out." He pointed at her.

Fury encompassed her petite frame. "You have no clue what the hell you are talking about."

"Or maybe I have every damn clue, and I do know what I'm talking about. Are you using again?" Tommy questioned her with intent.

"No." She quickly answered.

"Don't fucking lie to me." He told her. "We live together, and I love you. I need to know, are you fucking using again?" Tommy asked, keeping restraint in his tone.

Pushing him off, his girlfriend shook her head. "No, I am not." She wished he would get off her back about the damn thing. Yeah, she was lying to him. Fuck, her pills were stashed in _their_ house. They were in the basement, and were in a little corner. She had gone to great lengths to keep her pills close to her. They were available whenever she needed them, but were unavailable to a suspecting Tommy. Now, he was questioning her about her drug use. She isn't the one on trial. He was. "I am not using. All those times you thought I was using, they're in your head. What is Leilani filling your head with a bunch of lies?"

Tommy exasperatedly rolled his eyes. "She's not important." He began to walk away.

"Obviously, she's very fucking important if you're willing to mess around with her." She smacked him upside his head.

He turned back to her. Rage flashed in his mind. "What I did was wrong, I admit it. The fact I kept it from you was even more wrong, but you are openly denying your drug use! And that-" He paused and looked into her topaz pools. "Is even worse than what I have fucking done! You know that, and I know that."

"Stop trying to turn this around on me." Her arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm trying to get the truth out of you." Compassion filled his chocolate pools, while he looked down at her. "If you're still hurting yourself, I need to know."

Internally, denial and truth were fighting. The most appealing answer was to deny, deny, and do some more of the denial. "The only thing that's hurting me is your presence." She retorted with wrath. "I want you out of the house."

"Are you kidding me? Over a blow job and making out?" _You gotta be fucking kidding me right now. _Tommy's curse count was probably over a hundred. Arguing with Kim was a futile attempt at times, and right now he lost. She nodded. After realizing that, he knew what he was going to do. "I'm leaving."

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Geo's voice trembled.

"I can't do this, and I'm going on the dig." He inched closer and closer to the door.

"No you aren't! You aren't leaving _me_ for _my_ Dad."

"Kim, I can't handle this right now. Everything-" He motioned the whole entier club. "- I can't do it. I'm tired, and I need a break." Tommy confessed.

She shook her head, and the tears continued their free fall. "Don't do this. Tommy, don't do this. Don't leave."

"Why?" He looked at her. "You already kicked me out the house. I might as well go someplace else! Hell, it'll be paid, and I'm doing what I should have been doing."

"You'll be gone for a month though!" She panicked, knowing she won't be able to handle him being gone for that long.

"At first, I wasn't going to go, but now I see it's the best decision. I'm going to let Andros know. I'll also have Zhane cover for me." Tommy sighed as he looked at her. "We can't keep doing this Kim!" He screamed at her. "Our relationship can be so unhealthy at times, and I need to be alone. I'm tired of working, I'm tired of fighting, and I'm tired of not knowing about your drug use."

"Please, please, please, Tommy don't leave me." She pleaded with seriousness. She placed his larger hands into hers. "Please, please. I can overlook what you did with her. Please don't leave me."

Sighing, Tommy looked at his girlfriend. "We've been together for 6 months now. You've been my first for a lot of things, but Kim I need this."

More tears were dispersed from her eyes. "I'm so, so sorry. Please, don't go. Don't go to Africa. What if you meet someone? What if you don't want to come home?"

Tommy kissed her forehead. "I'm going to let Andros know about my vacation." He separated from her. "I'll leave the car to you, and I'll call a cab so you don't have t take me."

"Tommy don't do this!" She forced down the golf ball sized lump in her throat.

"Kim, you don't get it." He watched as the sorrow filled her. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

Her head shot straight up. "What about my birthday and Valentine's Day?" Kim cried louder than before.

"I'll make it up. Don't worry; your dad won't know anything." He hugged her. "I love you. This won't break us up, and it's up to you whether or not we'll end." He was serious. "I just need to think about some things." This was the hardest thing he could've done, but there was too much about his hidden life that was getting to him. He exited the door, and he heard glass smashing through the wooden door. The sound startled him, and he left to Andros' office. His chest was held high, and he ignored the whispers from his workers.

**Xxxxx**

**Two Weeks Later. . .  
><strong>**Tommy's Dig  
><strong>**Nairobi, Kenya, Africa**

On February 13, Tommy called up Dr. Anton Mercer. He graciously accepted the dig, and he left for the Reefside Airport that night. He left Kim the car keys, but she ignored him. The fact he was leaving; she felt like he was abandoning her. Tommy disliked that their fight got him to that point, but his whole life as a partner at a strip was frustrating the hell out of him. Constantly having to maintain the drama and staying up all hours of the night, it was physically and mentally draining. Tommy was still 18 years old, almost 19; he shouldn't have to play conflict manager to other people.

For Kim's birthday, Tommy had three dozen pink and white roses sent to their home. In addition, he had a 1.5 karat diamond ring added to the rose motif. He had a lot of free time on the plane. She would always be on his mind, and he hoped that he still had a home to come back to after this. They talked here and there, but _her_ distance got to him. He attributed it to the fact she didn't want to talk to him. He had said a lot of hurtful things to her.

Tommy was on a team of 6 students. Three males and three females accompanied Dr. Mercer, Dr. Smith, and three Kenyan natives for this dig. They were hunting for dinosaur artifacts.

Taking a rest, Tommy sat in the tent. He was also trying to get away from the blistering heat. In the United States, the temps might be in the 50s, not in Africa though. The temps were about 100 degrees. Tommy was always sweating.

One of the female diggers came into the tent. The young woman stood at 5'5", she had light brown eyes, and brown hair. Her looks were reminiscent of Natalie Portman's. She had the full lips, and the hint of an olive like tint. Wearing a white tank top, beige shorts, and brown boots, she found the cooler and took a drink out.

"Gotta love this weather." Olivia joked.

Tommy laughed. "Yeah, back in the states it's freezing." He smiled at her.

Olivia leaned in. "So, tell me more about California?" The students on this dig were all over the United States. Dr. Mercer personally handpicked the students. Olivia was from North Carolina, and her major was Biochemistry. She had a personal interest in dinosaurs. That wasn't her only interest, she was interested in what the west coast had to offer. By looking at Tommy; there seemed to be a lot. A dirty thought crossed her mind.

"It's just like any other state. I mean, a lot does go on. I'm originally from Angel Grove, but I recently bought a house out in Reefside with my girlfriend." Even though his relationship with Kim was rocky, Tommy still possessively claimed Kim.

"Do you miss her?" Distress entered her voice.

Not picking up on her emotion, Tommy nodded. "Yeah, a lot. We left on bad terms, but I believe there's hope for us." He looked at her. "What about you?"

"I love North Carolina. I'm always busy with school, so I don't have time to date." She told him. Looking at him with a certain attraction, Olivia smiled some more. "I come from a college town, so it's kind of like party central though. I do that once in awhile. Do you party?"

_I party a little too much. _"Yeah, I do."

"That's cool." She gulped down her water. "Maybe we can go out tonight. The other students were thinking of heading out, and I think that'd be so cool." She grinned.

"Um, I'll have to see." Tommy was thinking about staying in, so he could call up Kim. He hoped she was in the mood to talk.

"I hope you come out." She nudged him, and she went back to the sight.

Dr. Mercer came into the tent. "Hello, Tommy. How are we doing today?"

Tommy smiled. "I'm good, just missing home." A somber smile played on Tommy's mouth. His heart ached because he missed Kim so much.

"I know how that feels." Dr. Mercer mimicked his apprentice's expression. "Uh, Tommy." He went to sit down with the young man. Tommy looked at him. "I remember your parents telling me you are an only child." Tommy nodded, and Dr. Mercer wondered how he could extract information from Tommy's brain about the woman he had heard. Dr. Mercer was very much missing his daughter, and he wanted to know, if she was at least okay. If the woman with Tommy was his daughter, he had some confidence that she was in _good _hands. "When I called you that one day, um, I heard a woman. Was that just a friend?" Dr. Mercer felt like he was jumping the gun a bit, and maybe that wasn't his daughter. That must've been a one in a two billion shot that his daughter would be with this man in front of him. Also, his daughter's birthday was two weeks ago, and for Tommy to just leave her for a dig, that wouldn't make any sense.

_Shit, I promised Kim I wouldn't say anything to her dad. _He smiled. _What am I going to do? What am I going to do? _"More than a friend, she is my girlfriend. We live together." Tommy needed to choose his next words carefully. If he didn't, then Kim's secret life would be blown to pieces. "Why the sudden interest?" He hesitantly made eye contact with the man.

"You know, just trying to get to know the people that come on my digs. Uh, what's her name?" Dr. Mercer insisted on knowing about Tommy's girlfriend.

_Ahhhhhhhh!_ Tommy shouted in his head. "Her name is Annabelle…" Tommy paused. "Annabelle Willis." He lied.

Unsuccessful in his venture, Dr. Mercer nodded. "Well, I hope you and Annabelle live a wonderful life together." He wished.

"Me too." Tommy mumbled, knowing he probably shouldn't have lied. He did so anyways, so he could help Kim out. _Fuck my life! _He exited the tent, so he could continue in the dig.

**Xxxxx**

**A Week Later. . .  
><strong>**1992 Valencia Rd.  
><strong>**Reefside, CA**

Descending into the hidden basement, Kim headed towards her makeshift cubby. Tommy had been gone for three weeks now, and she had been a mess. Her love was half way across the country and she missed him terribly. Her heart yearned to have him back by her side. She took a deep breath, and she grabbed the box. Her Oxycontin tablets were surrounded by plastic. She opened the tiny zip lock bag, and 10 pills fell onto the bar's counter.

Since Tommy's departure, Kim's followed his directions. She uses the truck, and she drives to work at night. Once work is done, she either goes to the DECA House or she comes straight home. Lately, she's been coming straight home. Her convoluted affair with Oxycontin was happening again. Instead of the sparing use she had been accustomed to, she had been using 2-3 times a day for the past week. She had continued the love affair, since no one was around to get her caught up. Her boyfriend wasn't down her back, and her family was off in their houses. Whenever she used, she was able to break the high she had been under. Seriously, this shit was undetectable on her at times.

The last time she talked to Tommy was last night. Their relationship was stable, but she was still enraged at him for leaving. Honestly, after she got off the phone with him; she cried herself to bed.

Kim pushed that to the back of her mind. Sheets of aluminum foil and straws were by her side. She smiled. Placing an 80 mg pill of Oxycontin onto the sheet, the red straw hovered over the pill, and she lit up the bottom. Drawing the burning pill's trail into a star, Kim held in the smoke. Inside, the smoke traveled around her systems. She exhaled deeply. This entered her system very fast, faster than snorting it. Kim would never inject it, she was deathly afraid of needles. However, the one time she tried it; the feeling was indescribable. She giggled, thinking she might have to make an exception.

Her cell phone rang. "Shit!" She cursed. Kim scrambled to her phone. It was her boyfriend. She shrieked in excitement. "Baby, baby!"

_He laughed. "I love you." Tommy declared._

"I love you too." She smiled, and she lit up the opiate.

_Tommy heard. "Are you smoking weed?"_

Kim nodded on her end. "Yes!" She blew out the smoke.

_He laughed. "Alright, just one more week until I see you, and I am ready to fuck your pussy." He swore._

Her panties got wet just thinking about his penis. "I can't wait, I still haven't started. I hope I start after you come home."

_"Beautiful, you're still late?"_

"I am, but I'll be fine. Don't worry." She placed another pill on the foil. "What's my Dad got you doing?"

_"Just digs. We found a cool brachiosaurus bone. I took a picture. He hasn't asked about 'Annabelle Willis', thank God."_

Kim giggled, while she eagerly struck up her lighter. Inhaling the evaporated pill, her eyelids were getting heavier. "That's good, Babe." She exhaled, and the hits were finally inebriating her.

_"What time are you going in tonight?"_

"Uh, I'll be there around 9. The girls miss you. Zhane's being a tight ass again."

_"I'm sure he has reason." Tommy couldn't wait to be home. "Beautiful, I never want to fight again." He didn't hear her answer. He waited a few minutes. "Kim?"_

She snapped right out of it. "Huh? Uh?"

_"Are you alright?"_

She nodded. "I'm fine… very… very… fine." She was getting sleepy. That was a side effect of the opiate use.

"Are you fucking smoking weed or pills?" Tommy yelled into the phone.

"Neither." Snoring was heard more than anything else.

_"Kim! Beautiful!"_

Waking from her momentary lapse of sleep, Kim yelled. "I love you, Handsome!"

Sighing, Tommy gave in. "I love you." Tommy hung up the phone. He wondered what was going on in California.

Kim's head rested on the bar's counter. Her back was going to suffer because of this position, but that was the least of her worries.

**Xxxxx**

**Three Days Later. . .  
><strong>**Tommy's Hotel  
><strong>**Nairobi, Kenya, Africa**

_Ring… Ring… Ring… _

No one answered the first set of rings.

_Ring… Ring… Ring… _

Tommy got up, once the rings finally registered. He flicked the lamp's light switch, and he picked up the phone. "Hello?" His tired eyes looked at the clock's numbers.

_"Tommy?" Andros cried._

"Andros, are you crying?" Tommy knew men weren't ones for crying.

_"Come home, Bro. We need you. The **family** needs you."_

Tommy's bare chest was exposed after he took the sheets off. "What's going on? Is it Cassie, did something happen to Ray… oh God, is it Kim?" Worry filled his body.

_Andros tried to regain his composure. "It's Kim… she's had a… she's had a…" He hated to admit this through the phone. _

"Damn it!" Tommy seethed and his fists pounded on the nightstand. "What the fuck happened?"

_"Kim's had a **drug overdose.** She's in the hospital. Come home she needs you."_

Hearing the news, Tommy's head dropped to his chest. He was dumbfounded, and he was very hurt. Honestly, this didn't compare to the time he had lost his Grandma Nadine, no this was was much worse. The love of his life was in the hospital, and her excessive use of pills landed her there. "I'll be there as soon as possible." Female hands covered Tommy's chest. Tommy shoved them off.

Getting up and covering her naked breasts with the comforter. Olivia looked at Tommy. "Is there something wrong?"

Tommy, deadpanned, nodded. **"Everything."** He got up and started getting dressed. He had to tell Dr. Mercer.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for the Next Chapter- <strong>Flashbacks, Anton and Kim meet, and complexity.


	23. Chapter 23 Attachments

**A/N:** _Seems like the chapters are getting longer and longer. As I always say, they are long for a reason. The plot line for each chapter is what does it. Plus, I don't have time to update so often. These chapters should be cut into two or so._

**A/N:**_ Thank you to the reviewers for bearing with me. I love all the reviews, and they help me to become a better writer. Much love to all of the readers. You're Golden!. ;)_

**In This Chapter-** Tommy returns from Africa... how does he really feel about what's happened? Also, what happened between him and Olivia? Will Kim and Anton's conversation help them to become closer or will it drive them apart?

**Chapter 23- Attachments**

**Xxxxx**

**Reefside Regional Airport  
><strong>**Reefside, CA**

**(Flashback)**

"_Good evening." Greeted Olivia. She was dressed in a tight, black, shirt, a mini blue skirt, and her feet had on black, espadrille wedges. _

_Knuckles tapping on the door sounded, and Tommy had opened the door. He was greeted by the charming Olivia. For the past few days, they had been flirting back and forth. He was slightly attracted to her, and he received her obvious advances. However, he already __**had**__ the love of his life. Yet, his hormones were on the rage, and with his love thousands and thousands of miles to the west, he needed his needs met. Stroking his penis with his own hand was a very viable option, but, having a woman satisfied his needs was the more __**appealing**__ choice. But cheating on Kim… **again…** he wouldn't feel right. Yeah, he wanted to be pleased, but his love's feelings played upon his heart. _

"_Olivia, is there something wrong?" He asked, while he stood at the opening of the door in just his black, silken pajama pants and eyeglasses on the bridge of his nose. His bare toned, muscular chest was open for Olivia's brightened eyes to see. _

_He was the most attractive man she had met. Guys like Tommy weren't available in North Carolina, and she knew he was off the market. However, Tommy was fair game in Kenya. She knew the sexual tension between the two would collide eventually, and she was coming full throttle. Olivia, trying not to lick her lips, smiled at him with intention. Sex was the last thing on her mind during the day, but tonight she was ready to sexually please the man standing in front of her. Her heart started racing, his abs were to die for, and the fact that he was even reciprocating some attraction made her panties wet. _

"_Um." She drew a blank because she wasn't sure how to complete the sentence she wanted to ask. Sex was a powerful tool, so she needed the opportunity to grace him with her __**talents**__. _

_The sound of silence was administered after Olivia's one word response. Growing a little impatient, Tommy was ready to close the door. "Listen, I'm really tired, so I'll just see you in the morning." He closed the door, but black platforms and coral colored toes peeped into his room. _

_Olivia pushed the door open, and she walked into his room. Tommy looked at the bold move she made, and he closed the door. He watched as she sat on the solitary, king sized bed. Her right leg seductively crossed her left leg, she kicked off her heels, and she relaxed. As she looked at him, she felt like a naughty school girl trying to seduce her __**hot**__ teacher. That's what she desired- she desired for his penis to grace the inside of her. _

"_Olivia, what do you want?" Tommy's voice was laced with annoyance, at this point. However, his penis responded to her body language. The openness of her budding attraction to him, and her smooth, exposed legs spurred him. _

"_What do you think I want?" Her inner temptress entered her voice. She got off the bed, and her height reached his mouth. She looked up and attempted to stare into his eyes, but the clear, mildly dirty lenses, obstructed her view. She took off his eyeglasses, and his chocolate pools, people called eyes, looked into her lighter ones. "I want you." She stated with bravado. "I've wanted you, since I first met you, and I want this." She began to caress the tent his pants was making. _

_Exhaling a soft moan, Tommy knew this was wrong. The pain he was going to feel of his 'blue balls' weighed on his mind, both upwards and downwards, but his heart rang true. He placed his large hands on her wrist. "Olivia, we can't do this. I have a loving girlfriend at home. I am very in love with her, and she's **already** upset with me. Please, just stop." He backed away from her and up against the dressers. _

_Simply, she shook her head no. She wasn't deterred at all, if anything she was even more turned on. "No, Tommy. You're wrong, we **can** do this. What your girlfriend doesn't know, won't hurt her." She did a little strip tease for him. First thing discarded was her top. Her perky breasts were enhanced with a purple and zebra striped bra. Second thing gone was her skirt. She twirled around in the matching bra and thong set. Tommy's eyes concentrated on her back. She had a tramp stamp stamped onto her lower back. A series of stars aligned in a straight line. Once her bra came off and her thong, she stood there naked. _

_**She must have a fascination with stars**__. Tommy thought in his head. Where a guy's abdominal cuts were, she had one star on each side. These were unique because inside of the stars were tiny diamond shapes. _

_Instead of waiting for him, Olivia walked to the head of the bed. She laid down on it, and she faced him. Her legs were spread, and she started to lick two fingers sensually. If he wanted to make sure things between him and his girlfriend were secure, then he would've kicked her out a long time ago. Thought Olivia as she began to explore her own pussy with the licked fingers. Her free hand braced the side of his bed, she bit her lip to stop the fore coming moans, and her eyes were fixated on his bulging penis. _

_Turned on to her playing with herself, he decided to join in on the festivities. Tommy climbed onto the bed. As if she were his girlfriend, he took out her fingers and placed __**three**__ of his own. He relentlessly fingered her pussy. This was a bold move on his part, and Olivia had never been taken with such force. This eagerly aroused her. _

"_Yes… yes…" Her eyes concentrated on his. "Fuck my pussy like that…" She opened her legs wider to grant him more access. This was what she wanted. "More, more, more." She egged him to continue._

_As he continued helping her reach her climax, Tommy's mind was really somewhere else. __**She's a screamer, and she's way too into this. **__"Give it to me." He commanded her dominantly. _

_Her hips rolled with his fingers. "I will." She licked her lips, and she grabbed the back of his head. She kissed him. _

_**Damn, she's horrible at kissing. **__Tommy winced at that. How can someone so pretty be a bad kisser? He wasn't so sure, but unfortunately his dick was getting soft. __**I miss my Beautiful's lips.**__ He thought mentally. He hoped she was going to cum soon. _

"_OH MY GOD!" Screamed Olivia as she broke the kiss. Tommy sighed a breath of relief. She slightly convulsed from the brunt of her orgasm. Her eyes were filled with even more fire. She eagerly grabbed his pants, and she undid the drawstring. "I want this in my mouth." She informed with seriousness. His pants went away, followed by his boxers. His softened penis was exposed. Her brows slightly furrowed, but she had a feeling she could __**help**__ him out. "Fuck my mouth." _

_Tommy got off the bed, and Olivia got on all fours. Her mouth was wide open, and he looked at her. Basically, he treated her like DJ. He grabbed the back the back of her head, and her mouth engulfed his cock with enthusiasm. Gurgling noises were heard, and this was too much for Olivia. While he was getting bigger, her jaws were locking because of his size. He continued commanding her mouth, and she obeyed willingly. Her body was literally his for the taking. Back and forth his dick motioned. __**Her head skills are alright. **__Tommy commented. Olivia's hands came up, and she held onto his hips, almost bracing the jarring speed of his movement._

_Her muffled words for him to stop were heard, but he wasn't one to stop. His grunts sounded, and the churning feeling entered his stomach. "Uh… uh…" He grunted. His cum shot into her mouth, and he moaned even louder. His body shuddered and __**all **__of his built up cum entered the 'holder'. She tried to retract her body, but he kept her there. _

"_Fuck!" Tommy exclaimed. He shook off his body, and he went to the bathroom to clean himself up. Soon, he was joined by the Natalie Portman look alike. "What do you want, **now?"** __**This bitch doesn't quit.**__ Tommy pondered. He turned his body to look at her. _

"_I want all of you in me." She requested, and she advanced towards him. Tommy's backed into the sink. The coolness of the porcelain graced his lower back. "Tommy. please. I. want. you. to. fuck. me." She articulated for him slowly and in a whiny voice. _

_If this was Kim, he would hop at the chance. Fuck, she wouldn't have been the one to pursue him. His conscience held him back because he did __**it**__ again, he cheated on his faithful girlfriend. That was one thing. The second thing, his penis has only found one spot that was a pussy, and that was Kimberly's. Could he really go a step further and have sex with another woman? _

"_I have a girlfriend." He told her. "I-I-I can't do that to her." He tried to leave, but Olivia blocked him. _

_Her body stood in the middle of the doorway. "I hate to break it to you, Tommy, but you've already __**done**__ that to her. Your cock was in my mouth, and now, it's going to be inside of my pussy." She turned around and bent over. "I'm ready." She chirped like a birdie. _

_He approached her exposed pussy. He began to stroke his dick, and pretty soon it was standing tall and proud. The inner battle was there. He didn't want to hurt Kim, but he wanted to fulfill his needs. Kim would be so hurt to find out about his infidelity, but he's already cheated on her before unfortunately. This would be the __**sin**__ of his lifetime. Tommy shook his head because he knew if his girlfriend cheated on him, he would be fucking pissed. Hell, he would fucking kill the guy, stuff him in the bed of his truck, and haul the body to Canada, and drop it there without remorse. __**This would kill Kim.**__ Tommy couldn't do it. _

"_Olivia, I can't and won't do that to the girlfriend I love." Tommy earnestly informed. He watched as Olivia stood up. _

_She looked at him. "Do you need a condom?" She wondered. _

_Tommy shook his head. "I just don't think we should."_

_Olivia sighed. "Tommy, I have a condom with me. Please, I need this, and I want you to do it." Her eyes were begging for him to continue having his way with her. She walked towards the hotel bed. She bent down towards the strewn skirt, and she grabbed the Trojan condom. Olivia turned to him, holding the condom in her right hand, and she expected for him to comply. She laid on his bed, once again, and she waited for him. The contemplating expression was present on his face, but she ignored it. "Tommy, please, I'll do all the work; just do this more me."_

_Figuring they could both use the release, Tommy complied. He grabbed the unfamiliar item, since Tommy and Kim started having sex; they've never utilized he protective aspects of a condom. Sex education in school has stressed the importance of the circular item, and he supposed the saying 'better late than never' applied right now. He went to grab it, but she stopped him. _

"_Let me do that for you." She opened the package, and she took out the somewhat opaque rubber. First thing first, she began to get him hard again by caressing his enlarging penis. After he was erected, she placed the opening of the condom on the head. The item traveled down his member. _

_The condom was tight, and he felt mildly uncomfortable. He ignored he feeling, and his back laid on the bed. Olivia climbed on top of him, her hands rested on his chest. She came down slowly, and she let out soft moans. Her pussy encased Tommy's erect member, and she bounced up and down. _

_Once in a while, Tommy would thrust upward, but he was bored. He let her do her thing, and he wouldn't kiss her mouth. Olivia's mouth snuck in kisses on his neck, she found a way to lick his ear as she rode him. He grabbed her C-cup breasts, and he massaged them. In return, she continued going until her orgasm was coming again. _

_Tommy was ready to ejaculate as well. Having sex with another woman was different. She began to scream and holler out his name. Together, they came, and Olivia fell limply over his body. _

"_Thank you, Tommy." She rolled off of him, and she fell asleep. _

_After the realease of his second orgasm, Tommy wanted to fall asleep, but in the back of his mind, there was **something** terribly wrong. Not just because he had sex with another woman, but **something** else. He couldn't pinpoint his finger on it though. He shook his head, and let the sleep claim him. _

**(End Flashback)**

Tommy woke up from his thoughts of regret. He was sitting inside of the private jet belonging to Dr. Anton Mercer. The jet was called 'A.M. Number 1'.

After the phone call from Andros, he kicked Olivia out of his room. He told her what happened between the two of them should never be spoken about again. Olivia was shocked by his request, but she considered that was the best option. With that, Tommy packed up. He promptly informed Mr. Mercer of his connection to Kim and the incident that occurred. That's why he needed to leave the internship/dig immediately.

For a little bit Anton was stunned. However, his suspicions were confirmed. Upon finding out, Dr. Mercer immediately phoned for his jet. There were plenty of questions circulating in the vast brain of Dr. Mercer's. He decided to wait until a better time, for right now, the most important thing was to help his **daughter**. Part of him wanted to ignore Tommy's wishes, and Dr. Mercer felt Tommy was to blame for his daughter's drug use occurring again. However, Dr. Mercer realized he had no relation to his _own_ daughter anymore. She purposefully shut him out, and she ran away. He had no clue how to talk to her, and if he showed up on his own; he was sure she would disregard him. Dr. Mercer needed backup, and the only one to offer him that would be Tommy. Therefore, he requested for Tommy to accompany him. Honestly, Tommy shouldn't be blamed for everything, Dr. Mercer was partly to blame too.

Both men got off the plane, and they entered the awaiting limo. Tommy called Andros.

"_Hello?" Andros answered. "Tommy?"_

"Hey Bro. I'm on my way right now." Tommy updated. He gave a small smile towards Dr. Mercer. "Is Kim awake, yet?"

"_No, she's not. She's in a drug induced coma." Andros sadly told his brother, partner, and 'sister's' love. "She needs you." He kept the __**other**__ incident to himself. _

"Who's at the hospital?"

"_All of the 'family'. Adam and Tanya are coming after work."_

_Speaking of Adam, is he the one that? _Tommy mused about Adam's possible connection to Kim's overdose. "Shit." Dr. Mercer gasped at his outburst. Of course, Tommy rolled his eyes at Dr. Mercer's naivetés. He wondered if that's how he sounded when he first came to Reefside. _Most probably so… _Tommy thought, as he ignored the other man present. "Remind me to have a talk with Adam."

"_Bro, you don't need to. We already talked to him, and he didn't administer the pills." Andros reminisced about last night's conversation with the Asian Pharm. Tech. _

"Are you sure?"

"_Positive. We interrogated him, and Kim's connect is someone else. Crazy because I thought Adam was the one." Andros said. "Oh yeah, Cassie was admitted this morning."_

"What the fuck?" Again, Mr. Mercer gasped at Tommy's curse words. Tommy mentally cursed Dr. Mercer. "What happened to Cassie?"

"_The stress is getting to her. She began to have contractions, and the doctors put her in the hospital. TJ is back and forth between the floors."_

"Well, I'll be there."

"_Good. We informed the doctors that her boyfriend was coming, so you get a little more priveleges than everyone else." _

Tommy refused to talk about his private guest. "Alright, I'll see you soon."

"_Later, Bro." Andros hung up the phone. _

Dr. Mercer looked out the tinted windows of the limo. He spoke to the window, but the topic of conversation was very much intended for Tommy. "Mr. Oliver, my impression of you has definitely changed." He notified. "You should've been there for my daughter, and because you decided to come on the dig; she's in the hospital. I'm sure she's informed you of the previous time she's entered the hospital because of her issue with her preferable drug, Oxycontin."

"Yes." Tommy boldly stated, not trying to hint his disgust with Dr. Mercer.

"Alright, so what on Earth possessed you to leave her?" Dr. Mercer faced his daughter's boyfriend.

"Excuse me?" Astonished by Dr. Mercer's question, Tommy's jaw was so far opened; it practically reached the carpet aligning the floors of the spacious backseat. "Are you trying to say that _**I'm**_ the one that forced Kim back into her drug life?"

"Partly." Dr. Mercer answered curtly.

Tommy needed a cigarette to calm his nerves. "Dr. Mercer, I am no in way trying to be disrespectful, but your opinion is wrong, it's very wrong. None of us know why Kim is still using. She's kept that from me, even though I've confronted her about it several times."

Kim's father scoffed. "If anything, you should've monitored her closely." He shook his head.

"Monitored her closely?" Tommy angrily echoed. "What the fuck do I look like her _father?"_ The thought of following Kim, Tommy knew that wasn't possible. Even more, that's not his responsibility as Kim's _boyfriend._

"You are her boyfriend!" Anton retorted with venom.

"And you are her father!" The man who was partly in charge of 20 employees pointed back at the older man in front of him. "You haven't been there for Kim since she was little. After you started a new family, you ignored her! She's been in gymnastics since she could walk, but you didn't even care. All you cared about making sure your new wife and son, Trent, were stable and got everything they want or needed!" He shouted.

"You have no right to accuse me of what I did or didn't do!" Dr. Mercer's tone evenly matched his.

Tommy sent a text message to TJ. He needed for him to wait outside of the hospital, so Tommy's luggage could be placed inside of TJ's blue GMC Yukon. TJ sent back a text message, saying he'll be out there.

Tommy snorted in aggravation. "Dr. Mercer, your daughter is in the hospital, instead of wanting to know if she's okay, you're blaming me for putting her in there. Until we know for sure, don't say shit to me!" He shook his head. "Kim didn't even want me going on the dig. I told her she didn't have to worry because I wouldn't tell _you_ about **me being with** _her_. But, with her overdosing, I decided to let you know." The issue at hand wasn't about them though.

"See, she didn't even want you going on the dig, it's obvious this is all of _your_ fault!" Dr. Mercer didn't give up on trying to push this situation as Tommy's doing.

Ignoring his words, Tommy looked out the window. His words cut through Dr. Mercer's heart. "You can blame me for this all you want, but at the end of the day, you should understand when Kim needed a dad, you _weren't_ there. Once Kim left to train for the Pan Globals, that's when she began to use. She was raped, and she got the help she needed to cope with it. After she came home, _you_ didn't help her in any such way. She left the home you built for her again, and now she's supporting herself the only way she can. Somewhere in that mix of being away from you for the past 5 or 6 years, she found a way to use again. I'll tell you right now, she used the night of Trent's art gallery. Know why?" There was a pause, but Dr. Mercer declined to reply. "Because she knew her family was there, and she didn't know how to handle the situation. She was almost raped that night too. Dr. Mercer, you are to blame for Kim's drug use. No ifs, ands, or buts about it." He sneered, not caring if he hurt Dr. Mercer. He was simply telling the truth.

**Xxxxx**

**Reefside Hospital  
><strong>**Reefside, CA**

With a heated expression, Tommy grabbed his luggage from the limo driver. He was greeted by TJ, and TJ handed him a cigarette as soon as Tommy stepped onto the curb.

Stepping out of the limo, Dr. Mercer adjusted his suit and tie. His expression was stagnant on his possible son in law and his friend. The words that were exchanged between him and the young man refreshed his mind. It was obvious he's been out of his daughter's life for so long, and he wa seemingly detached from who was to or not blame.

"Whoa!" TJ was in awe. "That's Kim's dad."

"Yeah, I know." Muttered Tommy. He continued smoking his cigarette. "Remember, I was on the dig. He was in charge of it." He ignored the stares from the other man standing on the street. "What's the update on Kim?"

"Tommy, _you_ **need** to talk to the doctors." TJ responded. He flicked the golden-brownish filter.

"I will." He didn't get the hint of the direness of the situation. "How's Cassie doing?" Tommy exhaled deeply.

TJ rubbed his cigarette smoke scented hands together in a stress filled manner. "Man, after the shit with Ashley and Andros breaking up, Ashley getting arrested, and finding out about Kim's drug overdose, she's just been tense. Everything about her is tense, her body, her mind, and her feet." He shook his head. "She feels like her family is breaking up. I keep telling her it's not, but she can't help it. Yesterday, she was in Kim's room, and then it happened. She got the stomach pains, and they found our child to be in distress. The poor lil' guy-"

"So you two are having a boy?" Tommy queried and interrupted the older man.

A prideful Daddy smile played upon TJ's lips. "Yup, we found out yesterday, they ended up doing a survey of the whole body, and well, yeah it's a boy." The joy was greatly shared between the Mommy and Daddy.

"Congrats! Man." Tommy was happy for them.

Dr. Mercer became even more agitated with Tommy. For the past 10 minutes, he had been watching him. He madly stomped over to his apprentice also known as the man who held his daughter's heart. "Why are you out here smoking a cigarette? You need to be in there with my daughter, finding out what's wrong with her!"

Tommy rolled his eyes. "After the car ride we just had, I very much need one." He threw the cigarette away.

"Mr. Mercer, he's heading up there right now." TJ tried to diffuse the growing tension between the two men.

"What is your name, young man?" Anton asked.

"Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson, but I go by TJ." He shook Anton's hand.

"Nice to meet you TJ, but I need you to stay out of this conversation. This is about my daughter." Anton gruffly interrupted TJ's 'divine intervention'.

TJ, rather annoyed with Dr. Mercer, put his niceness aside. "Your daughter happens to be my 'sister'." TJ noted the confused expression on the oldest man's face. "Yes, I am her 'brother', and we've been there for Kim. You don't need to take your frustration _and_ resentment out on Tommy. If anything, Tommy's been there for Kim." With that, he knew they needed to head upstairs. "Come on, Tommy. _**You**_ need to see her. I'll take your luggage to my car."

With the adrenaline of his fight with his possible father in law still present in his system, Tommy took a few breaths. He walked through the rotating doors, and the air conditioned hallway instantly cooled him down. Taking the necessary steps towards the elevator, he pressed the button with the up arrow. _Ding…_ Inside the elevator, he pressed the button with the number five. The cube ascended, and he looked up at his reflection. Emotionally, mentally, and physically he was torn down. He was very tired, and he was upset with himself for **fucking** that other girl. He was hurting to know his girlfriend was in here, and he could've caused her drug-induced coma. He stepped off the elevator.

"There he is!" Karone excitedly pointed at her 'brother'. She ran to him and launched herself in his arms. "Oh my gosh… we've missed you!"

Tommy laughed. "I missed all of you guys too." He gave a guy hug to Zhane and Andros. "Where is Ashley?"

"Level three with Cassie. She hated being here." Zhane responded. He was nervous about Tommy finding out the _**news**_.

"Alright, which room is Kim in?" Tommy asked them.

"2156." They all answered at the same time.

He laughed at their eagerness. "Alright, I'll be in there."

Andros followed Tommy. "Tommy, wait up." Tommy stopped mid-step and turned to Andros. "Whatever happens, and whatever you find out, we'll be here for you."

The words haunted Tommy for some reason. He simply nodded, and he left to see his love. Before stepping into room, 2156, he did something he hadn't done in a long time. "In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit…" Tommy motioned his fingers to his forehead, down to his heart, and he crossed them from left to right. He prayed for Kim's safety, and for her forgiveness. He repeated the words again. "Amen." He inhaled and exhaled again. Opening up the door, he walked in, and for the first time in a long time, he cried.

He sat on the chair to the left of her bed, and he scooted it closer to her. The scraping noises were heard in addition to the beeping of the machines. Kim's arms were accessorized with IVs, tape, gauze, bandages, she was assisted by a breathing machine, and to help continue the blood flow, her legs were decorated with a sequential compression device. She was covered in blankets, and her pale face had yellowish-grayish eyelids. There were obvious bags under her eyes as well. Her hair was put in a big bun, and he stared at her even harder. Her chest elevated up and down, her legs moved, but other than that, Kim's body _didn't_ move. Her voice, her sing song voice, he hadn't heard her sing in so long and he wished she could sing for him right now. He missed holding her, he missed hugging her, even more, he missed talking and just being with her.

"Beautiful." Tommy's voice cracked. He gripped her left hand tightly. "I love you so much. More than you ever know. I shouldn't have left you when I did." He sniffled, and he lovingly caressed her knuckles. "I apologize for everything I've done to you, and I want to work things out with you. Only you, you are the girl for me. I just know it. I love you." He kissed her hand, he grasped for the hand that housed the ring he had bought for her, and rested his head on the rim of her bed. "I'm so sorry." He let the tears run down his face.

Anton watched from outside of the window. He began to think his hypothesis about Tommy was wrong. He had to remember the humble kid he met from all of those months ago. The polite boy didn't even know who he was, but they still struck up a network link. And now, this boy had claimed his daughter's heart. After Tommy departed to seek his daughter, TJ filled in the blanks, and he realized the _**complexity**_ of Tommy and Kimberly's relationship. For goodness sake's, the two have been living together, and they've been boyfriend and girlfriend for less than a damn year. He noticed Tommy's body was convulsing, probably from the crying that was attacking his body. Pretty soon, they stopped.

"He's probably sleeping." Anton murmured, and he kept watching.

A nurse walked by. "Excuse me sir, is there something wrong?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Yes. Can I know who is taking care of this patient, right here?" He beckoned towards the room behind him.

"Follow me." The nurse walked towards the nurses' station. She looked at the chart. "Ms. Hart's room." She said aloud. "Ah, yes, the doctor is Dr. Walsh. Would you like for me to get him for you?" She sensed this man cared a great deal about the patient in there. Anton shook his head. "Is there a particular reason you wanted to know?"

"Yes, please, have everything billed to Dr. Anton Mercer, and I want _my_ **daughter** to have the most valuable care." He informed her.

"Dr. Anton Mercer?" The nurse was astounded. He nodded. "Yes sir, I will let Dr. Walsh know. Is there anything else?"

"That will be all, oh, and please, on my request, don't kick out the young man that's with my daughter." Anton had been informed about the rules and regulations of hospitals a long time ago. He's figured they hadn't changed a bit. "I want him to be with her 24/7. That is all." He began to walk off.

"You got it. Have a nice day, Dr. Mercer."

Dr. Mercer turned around. "You too." He went on his way, and he looked inside of his daughter's hospital room once again. He needed to make a few more phone calls.

**Xxxxx**

**The Next Day. . .  
><strong>**Reefside Hospital  
><strong>**Reefside, CA**

Dr. Walsh walked into Kim's room. He looked at the other person present in the room, and he figured this was the person he needed to talk with. In addition, he was the man that Dr. Mercer had requested to stay in the room of his patient. Hating to wake him up, Dr. Walsh knew this was necessary. He gently tapped Tommy's shoulder.

The movement shook up Tommy, and he whipped his body up. He looked around, and he began to open and shut his eyes. They readjusted, and he was able to look at things much clearly. There was a man with a white, lab coat and slacks. _This must be the doctor. _Tommy thought, and he smiled at the other man.

"Good morning." Dr. Walsh greeted. He began to check on Kimberly. He had a pen and clipboard in hand. "What's your name, and what is your relationship with Ms. Hart?" He needed to make sure about this guy. "I'm Dr. Walsh, and I've been taking care of her, since she was admitted."

"I'm Tommy Oliver, and I'm her boyfriend." The part owner of the best strip club in town shook the doctor's hand.

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Dr. Walsh sympathized with the man in front of him. He continued with his notes.

"For my loss?" Tommy rubbed the back of his neck, and his eyebrows constricted. "Dr. Walsh, Kim's not dead. I can see she's alive. I mean, her line is still going up and down and all around, it's not that… what is that crap called. Flat lined or something." Tommy commented, while he made eye contact with the doctor.

Dr. Walsh thought he knew, so now, he's probably said too much. He braced himself for the impact of the statement he was going to say next. "Mr. Oliver, I'm sorry, I must've been confused. I thought you were informed." Tommy's eyes widened. "Mr. Oliver, in addition to your girlfriend having a coma, she suffered a spontaneous abortion as well."

"Spontaneous abortion?" Tommy repeated his words in confusion. "A spontaneous abortion…" He tried to decipher those words. "For an abortion to happen, Kim had to have been…" He couldn't finish the sentence at all.

"Unfortunately Mr. Oliver, I'm very sorry to say it, but she has suffered a miscarriage. We measured the deceased fetus, it was about 2 months old." Dr. Walsh sadly informed.

For a few minutes, Tommy thought about his words. Then, the truth _finally_ hit Tommy. He was going to be a daddy, but that title was taken from him. He wanted to punch a wall, but he was able to self calm himself, _for now._ "Did… did she know?" The solemn expression was obvious.

Dr. Walsh shook his head. "We don't think she knew she was pregnant, but when she wakes up we'll find out." He finished up his notes. "No one told you about the spontaneous abortion?" Tommy shook his head. "They probably wanted you to find out from me. I am so sorry, Mr. Oliver. Do you need a grief counselor?"

"No thank you." He kindly declined. Tommy ran his fingers through his hair. "Dr. Walsh, how did she lose the… the…" Again, Tommy couldn't finish his spoken thought.

"There were several chemicals inside of Ms. Hart's body. They ranged from alcohol to Oxycontin to Cannabis, and those factors definitely affected Ms. Hart. When she was found in your home, she was already passed out, and she was surrounded in a pool of her blood and the baby's blood from the ruptured amniotic sac." Dr. Walsh further elaborated. "The baby wasn't protected, and that's what caused for the miscarriage."

"If Kim wouldn't have been using, would the baby have survived?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes, Mr. Oliver. Other than the pill use and the alcohol, she was a very healthy young woman. The child would've been able to live inside of her womb, and she would've carried the fetus to full term. I'm very sorry for your loss." He deeply apologized again, and said his goodbye to Tommy.

"Thank you, Dr. Walsh." Once the door closed, Tommy grabbed the hospital phone. He dialed Andros' phone number.

"_Hey, Tommy." Andros responded warily. He was familiar with the hospital room's number at that point, and he suspected Tommy had found out._

"You fucking knew!" His voice was deep and grave with venom.

"_I didn't want you to find out from one of us, I thought you should've heard the truth from the doctors."_

"But the fact is your fucking knew about it!" He shouted into the phone.

_Andros cursed under his breath. "Tommy, we didn't want you to find out through the phone, we didn't want you to find out by us, we thought the doctor was the best choice. Hell, I wasn't even supposed to find out, but the fucking doctor thought I was Kim's boyfriend, since I was the one that called 911 and found her." He countered calmly. He inhaled and exhaled. "You and Kim are very close to me, trust me, we wanted you to know, but to find out through a call or text, while you were traveling half way around the world; it would've been fucking whack. I'm so sorry, Tommy."_

He knew Andros had the best intentions, but the fact he wasn't informed about it sooner hurt him more than anything. This was going to devastate Kim. They've had several talks about starting a family. Kim thought there was no time like the present to have a child, but they just knew they weren't ready. She continually took her birth control on time. He guessed her birth control must've been defective. The anger of the situation was getting the best of him now. Again, tears entered his eyes.

"_Tommy, we'll help you and Kim through this. Take all the time off you need, you know you'll still have your job." His partner comforted him. _

"Why us?" Ferocity tinged Tommy's voice. "Karone and Zhane have a child. TJ and Cassie do as well. Fuck, she's been through the most stress, but she's still carrying it. I dunno about Conner and Kira, but I'm sure their baby is kicking right now. Why did we have to lose our child?" The stress of Kim being in the hospital coupled with the news of his lost child ravaged his heart. Left and right, it seemed that Kim and him were meant to be unhappy. "This is bullshit."

_Andro's heart broke for his comrade's unhappiness. He needed to take care of some things before heading back to the hospital. "__I'll be there later. Before I head to work. Do you need anything?"_

"Naw, just be here." Tommy replied, he was in a zombie like state.

"_Are you sure you'll be okay?" Andros wanted to know._

"Yeah."

"_Alright, I'll see you later."_

"Bye."

Tommy put the phone back on the base. He shook his head. "Why couldn't you have fucking stopped, while you were ahead?" He spoke to the sleeping woman's form. "Why?" The depression was fast approaching, and Tommy stepped out of the room. He went to the next person he felt the most comfortable with, Cassie.

**Xxxxx**

**Reefside Hospital  
>Cassie's Room<strong>

Cassie was heavily into the show that was displayed on the medium-sized plasma TV. "Power Rangers: In Space." She said aloud. "I thought there were like 15 more reincarnations of this show." She didn't care, and she was into the plot of this episode. In this episode, it was the Yellow ranger's birthday, and she gets taken hostage by the evil bad girl; they also switched places. "Aw, the Red and Yellow ranger are so in love. That necklace was such a sweet idea." She commented, and she kept watching. "I think the Blue and Pink ranger are in love too, but they don't want to say anything."

Tommy laughed from the doorframe. "Is that right?" He asked her.

"Yup, haven't you ever watched this show? They always have these budding romances, but they mess them up somehow. Like, the first ever entry in this series, the Pink and White ranger were together, but then the Pink ranger left. She was replaced, and the the writers or someone decided to break them up. The the White ranger dated her replacement! I hated it, and they broke them up by a fucking letter! A letter, ugh, what has this world come to?" She shook her head and laughed. "I was a hardcore **_first_** Pink and White ranger shipper too." She informed in a playful state.

"Cassie, how old are we again?" He inquired with mocking tone.

"18, almost 19, but we will always be _**kids**_ at heart." She looked at him, and she knew her words must've hurt him. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

The reality of him losing his child hit him again. "I don't know what to feel." He honestly spoke about the matter. "I'm so angry for Kim using and our child dying, but I also feel partly responsible for her drug use. Why did this happen to us?"

Cassie sighed. She grabbed her ice chips, and she munched on them. Once she swallowed, she was going to talk about what happened. "Take a seat." She motioned for the chair next to her. Tommy sat, and he listened intently. "Once you left, Kim felt lost. Like, really, really, lost. Basically, it was very unhealthy for her. Ash, Karone, and I tried to be there for her, but some nights she shut us out. We had an inkling she was using again, but we weren't positive. Earlier this week, while Kim was dancing, she fell off the stage. That clued us in on her use even more. In her dressing room, we talked about what occurred, and she just said she had a little too much to drink. Ash asked if this had to do with you, and Kim nodded. She missed you a lot. Part of her felt like you left to cheat on her and you wanted to end the relationship."

Tommy shook his head. "I didn't _intend_ to do that." His face sunk into his hands.

She heard the imply. "So you _did?" _Seeing Tommy's head bob up and down, Cassie shook her head. "Why?"

"I dunno exactly. I tried to get the girl out of my room, but I was horny. She wanted to, and I gave in." He regretfully responded.

"I am mad at you, don't get me wrong, but I feel more lenient towards you, than when Andros cheated. I'll explain why." She noted Tommy wanted to speak up. "Andros, he's had relationships, and he should've known better. Ashley was literally the best he's ever had. That's why I was so angry with him for cheating on her. Between you can Kim, I guess since you were the church boy, and you've come into this complicated world of exotic dancing and advanced women, you didn't know any better. It's still bad of you to cheat on Kim, but she sadly pushed you to that." Cassie finished for him.

"Do you think she'll forgive me?

"She will. Kim's devoted to you, and she loves you more than her own life. It's very sad to say, but it's the truth. I know you feel like that as well. Don't you?"

Tommy nodded. "I do. Sometimes I feel Kim and I have an unhealthy relationship because of that."

"You aren't the only one." Cassie wisely reassured. "In this _family_ all of us have our own attachment like that. TJ and I are pretty bad. Speaking from experience, he's all I've ever known, and will ever know. TJ's the end of the road for me."

"Are you sure?" Cassie nodded. "How do you know?"

Cassie giggled. "Tommy, come on I've told you the story. I've known since I was 5 that TJ was my guy. Just like how Kim made eye contact with you the first night you worked; we all knew you two were perfect for each other. Just like the Pink and White Mighty Morphin Power Rangers."

"You aren't going to get off of that, are you?" Tommy laughed at her.

"Nope, they seriously messed up something good." Cassie bitterly said. "Anyways." She sipped the melted ice. "Both of you will overcome the obstacles that are presented to you. When we found out about the miscarriage, we were so hurt. Hell, it landed me here. I know Zhane and Karone hugged Ray for hours, and TJ was thankful we are still holding ours. We all feel bad because you two had to suffer. In the future, I'm sure you guys will get pregnant again."

The words were somewhat melancholy like. At the expense of Tommy and Kim, their friends were still happy that their own pregnancies were sustained. "How am I going to break it to Kim?" He asked with seriousness laced in his voice.

"You will just have to tell her. Even though she'll be hurt, she'll start the mourning process sooner than later. And now that you're here, you can prevent her from running back to the drugs." Cassie hoped.

Tommy got up. "Is TJ coming? I need a ride back home."

"I'll call him." Cassie dialed her boyfriend's number. After 10 minutes, she hung up. "Alright, he'll be here. He said to wait outside. I think you should smoke a blunt for me."

"I most probably will." Tommy gave a soft peck to Cassie.

She basked in the affection. "We will be here for you." Tommy nodded, and he walked out the door. Cassie watched him leave her room. "Please, don't put these two through anything else." She murmured, knowing they might not get past any more heartbreak.

**Xxxxx**

**Three Hours Later. . .  
>Reefside Hospital<br>Kim's Room**

High as a kite, Tommy returned back to Kim's room.

As soon as TJ picked him up, they left for the lone home at 1992 Valencia Rd. As soon as Tommy walked into his house, he smelled the pronounced copper scent. After four days, the smell festered in the place. Tommy and TJ had to cover their noses. Walking into the basement, Tommy found his girlfriend's paraphernalia. All of the items were for intravenous use: lighters, spoons, tissue paper, a belt, H20, an array of pill holders, and the needles. In addition, there were empty vodka bottles, and an abundance of weed. Tommy was baffled as to how his girlfriend got these items, and he was surprised they weren't confiscated, and neither of them were incarcerated.

A question rang in Tommy's mind, smoking Oxycontin seemed like her preferred method of choice, so what possessed her to use this- this being the needles- way?

Other than that everything looked normal, and he called up one of the cleaners for the club; Maria De Leon agreed to head over to his place and clean up the mess. Tommy would pay her a thousand for the job, knowing the job was a big one and that the mess was disgusting. After that, Tommy rolled up the blunt. TJ and him enjoyed the thin, brown, paper. After that, they left in their separate cars.

While driving, Tommy thought about the issues surrounding him and his girlfriend. Of course he was angry with Kim, but at the same time, he was _bonded_ to her. There was no way he could leave her _**again**_. The love he had for that girl, he knew he was in it for the long haul. Like air, she _**needed**_ him, and he _**needed**_ her. The marijuana along with his interesting talk with Cassie, calmed him. Before heading up, TJ and Tommy smoked two cigarettes before seeing Cassie and Kim, respectively.

As if he hadn't left her, there was no change in Kim's condition. However, the room was different. There was a beautiful, floral bouquet resting on the tray that connected to Kim's bed. He looked at the arrangement, and he read the card.

"_**To my Beautiful Daughter,  
><strong>__**yes, it's Daddy. I miss you,  
><strong>__**and I love you so much.  
><strong>__**Please, Get Better.  
><strong>__**I've deposited some  
><strong>__**money in your boyfriend's account.  
><strong>__**Everything will be taken care of.  
><strong>__**Xoxo- Daddy**__"_

Tommy furrowed his brows. He looked at the time, and the clock flashed 01:14 PM. Later, he would call the bank. He reclined back in his chair, and he held her hand.

Andros and Ashley quietly opened the door to the room. They tiptoed in, and as soon as they saw Tommy's face, they knew he was doing the _wrong_ thing to cope with the loss. Obviously, they ignored it.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Ashley asked, and she held up a Subway sandwich bag.

Nodding, Tommy grabbed the bag with keenness. He opened the bag, and he saw it was his favorite. An Italian Herbs and cheese foot long stuffed with spinach melted into pepper jack cheese, roast beef, lettuce, tomato, green bell peppers, mayo, mustard, and the seasonings. There was a side of jalapeno peppers, and he had a big grab bag of Cool Ranch Doritos.

"How did you know?" Tommy questioned about his favorite sandwich.

Ashley gave him a down smile. "While you were gone, Kim and I would go to Subway, and she would order your favorite." She replied. She sat down and started to eat her own.

A sad smile encompassed Tommy's mouth. He began to eat his lunch.

"Any update?" Andros took his seat next to Ash. They scooted their chairs closer to each other. He took out his sandwich and ate with the two.

"No, nothing yet. Kim's dad bought her these flowers though." Tommy informed around his chewed up food. He swallowed.

Being a girl, Ashley admired the colorful arrangement. "Wow, those must've cost a fortune." She, then, looked at her 'brother'. "How are you holding up?"

"I guess the best way I can. This whole situation hurts though. How am I going to break it to her? She's been through so much, and now this? I just hope it doesn't kill her." Tommy replied with a bitterness his family wasn't used to. "We just gotta be there for her."

"You aren't leaving her then?" Andros wondered. He had been worried about that, since he found out about Kim's miscarriage.

Tommy shook his head. "Nope. I love that girl with all my heart. I would never leave her, and I hope she would never leave me. I hate to pull the religion card, but maybe God felt like we could handle this setback, and that's why it happened." He stroked Kim's hand again. "I'm not saying I'm not mad at her either. Trust me, I'm very angry with her. She shouldn't have even been touching that shit." His attention went to Andros and Ashley. He noticed they'd been sitting pretty close. "Are you two back together?"

Immediately, they faced each other. Both had red faces like the color of strawberries, and they lightly chuckled.

"We've talked about it, and there's a possibility" Ashley answered honestly. "We still have some issues that we've skirted around, but I know I still love him." She gripped his hand as reinforcement.

Andros smiled. "That's all I can ask for. I still love you." He confessed to Ashley.

For the past month, Andros and Ashley had been working on trying to reconstruct their relationship. On Ashley's part, there were trust issues still present. As for Andros, he was deathly afraid of hurting her again. He promised himself he wouldn't hurt her though. They still had to talk more, and for now, it was best they weren't together.

"Come on. We need to head to work." Ashley urged. She finished her sandwich. "Boss, we miss you over there at the club. All the girls hope you'll be back soon." She got up and she gave him a hug.

"I'll be there... eventually." Tommy chuckled. "Thanks, Andros for covering for me."

"No problem, Tommy." Andros acknowledged, he gave Kim a peck on the cheek, and he exchanged a guy hug with Tommy.

The semi-couple left, and Tommy sat back. He hoped his girlfriend would wake up soon. His mind drifted to the card, and he furrowed his brows. Anton had deposited some money in his account. He wondered how much. Using his phone, Tommy called up his bank. He punched in the necessary numbers, and he listened for his bank balance. The amount made him gasp deeply.

"That can't be right!" Tommy didn't mean to exclaim, but the numbers were high- _really_ high.

A coughing noise was expelled from someone in the room. "What can't be right?" Kim's voice was hoarse, so she tried to cough and make it normal again. She looked to her left, and she saw the most handsome face her heart had been yearning to see. "Handsome?"

Tommy looked at Kim. He smiled at her, and he immediately got off of his chair. He sat on the edge of Kim's bed and he began to stroke her face. The soft strokes caused Kim to bask in them. She had missed him so, so much. "Yes, Beautiful, it's me." He told her. "I've missed you so much." He bent down and kissed her.

"I've missed you too. I love you." She declared with a boldness he loved.

"I love you more." He pronounced with honesty.

She smiled, and Kim looked around the room. "What-what- happened?" She asked earnestly. "Why am I in the hospital?"

"What do you remember?" He questioned, and he grabbed the phone, so the doctor could check on her. "She's awake." A pause was administered. "Alright, see you here soon." He hung up, and he held her hands. Tommy kept kissing them.

Her mind was still swimming, and she wasn't even sure what happened to her last. Searching her clouded thoughts, Kim tried to reminisce. "I-I-I think I was at home, our home, and uh-uh-uh…" Kim stuttered. The thoughts were drifting back, and she didn't want to tell him.

"I know _everything."_ He informed.

_"Everything?"_ She squeaked out loud.

Tommy nodded. "I went to our home, and I saw **all** of it."

"Ms. Hart, I am Dr. Walsh." He informed, once he entered through the doors. He checked her vitals, he used the flashlight to see if she was able to coordinate her eyes with the movement, he took the necessary notations, and he made sure she was squared away.

"Nice to meet you." Kim nicely greeted. "Why am I here?"

Looks were exchanged between Tommy and Dr. Walsh. The younger man shook his head, informing the doctor he hadn't disclosed the information about the miscarriage. Dr. Walsh nodded, so he updated Kim on her prognosis.

"Ms. Hart, you've been in a drug induced coma. Your body was filled with over 20 opiate pills, in addition to the heavy alcohol consumption. The way you were injecting the pills, basically sent your body over the deep end, and that's what caused your deep sleep." Dr. Walsh summarized. "Does any of that ring a bell?"

It rang _the _bell because Kim's recollection was initiated.

**(Flashback)**

_Kim's feet and mind led her to the illustrious basement. This became her second home. With Tommy gone, she felt empty, and this was her best way to fill the void. Not to mention, her body was craving this kind of destruction._

_Behind the bar, she grabbed the items of choice. The previous night, she had the greatest non-sexual **orgasm.** The rush that erupted in her body after she __**shot **__up the opiate, filled her with the best high in the world. She wished for it again. Bottles and packages of pills were opened. They were spread among the smooth, granite counter, and she grabbed some wrapping paper. _

_Before starting her ritual, Kim took a deep gulp of vodka. The liquid entered her stomach, and she had a disgusted expression on her face from the taste. That was pushed to the side. _

_She opened the wrapping paper, step one. Step two, she placed a 160 mg tablet of Oxycontin. She covered the tablet, she grabbed her needle, and she turned the needle over. The smooth part crushed the pill into a fine powder, step three. Step four, the powder was neatly deposited into the spoon. A little bit of water trickled on the pill, step five. Step six, she used her lighter to heat the bottom of the spoon. The needle was then placed onto the heated mixture, and the fine point began to inhale the poisonous liquid, step seven. _

_Her fingers flicked the side of the needle to release the air bubbles. She placed the smooth part into her mouth. Kim's pink, studded belt was right next to her. This was the same one she utilized last night. Wrapping the belt around her upper arm, Kim felt around for the right vein. _

"_Bingo!" She muttered with the needle inside of her mouth. This part she hated, but she ignored the emotion, so she could gain her high. Her left hand grasped the needle, and the ultra, sharp bevel punctured her vein. "Ah!" The excruciating pain momentarily stopped her. Bringing down the syringe a bit, the blood began to seep out, and she brought the syringe back up. With the blood in the syringe, it mixed with the Oxycontin mixture. The liquid became a brownish, reddish color. After that, the rest of the liquid traveled into her vein. _

_Shivers erupted onto her body, and Kim felt like she was having multiple orgasms amongst herself. Quickly, the effect of the injection took over. She smiled, and she wanted to do it again. The appeal of the needle stopped her though. So, whatever else she grabbed, she swallowed. Pills entered her system, and the burning, clear liquid was expedited into her throat. She had already smoked marijuana earlier in the day, so the opiate was the more **attractive** option. The drugs rested inside her petite body, and she got up. Shaking her head from the intoxication she was feeling, she tried to reach the upstairs. _

_Her ragged steps didn't get her that far, before she felt the **ultimate** aftershock. Pain entered her lower side. Breathing in and out slowly, she ignored the feeling. She reached the steps, but she couldn't climb the damn thing correctly. She climbed up, in a different way. Knees hit the steps, and hands hit the next step she needed to be on to reach her destination. Her vision was blurred, her mind swam, and she had no clue where she was. The 105 pound body was filled with 3200 mg of pain killers, a cup of vodka, and the remnants of Cannabis. Her body can't handle that kind of abuse. _

_As she climbed up, the pain became more and more pronounce. She writhed with the agony, and then she felt liquid. The color was __**red**__. The telephone rang and rang and rang. Tommy and Kim's __**happy**__ voice played as the answering machine's greeting. Andros' voice carried towards Kim, but there was no way she could answer it, even though she tried to. That's when she __**collapsed**__ limply. At that point, nothing else was comprehended. She laid there, wishing her lover would come back. That's who she __**needed**__ the most. _

_Sleep engulfed her for days…_

**(End Flashback)**

A deadpanned expression stayed on his girlfriend's face. He wondered what was dancing in her mind. "Kim." Tommy tried to get her attention. She stayed quiet, but the tears signified there was more that she wasn't willing to tell. "Kim."

Slowly, she turned to the direction of the voice. "Why was I bleeding?" She questioned with sadness. The same sadness she had whenever she spoke of her family, her mom, her previous convoluted affair with opiates. She witnessed the stares exchanged between her boyfriend and doctor. That's not what she wanted. What she wanted was answers. "Damn it, why the hell was I bleeding!" She shouted at them. "I know I had pain in my stomach, please, I must've started my period right?" They solemnly shook their head. "What happened!" She begged them with urgency. Quietness filled Kim's personal hospital room. "Please, please tell me." She requested again.

"I'll leave you two." Dr. Walsh excused himself. Telling a man that a miscarriage occurred, that was one thing, witnessing the aftermath of a woman finding out; Dr. Walsh had to leave.

"Beautiful, we- you- uh…." Tommy hated to break this to her.

"Fucking tell me Tommy." Kim's voice was still hoarse. Tommy handed her a cup of water. She loathed the fact he was still taking his precious time to tell her what happened. "Stop stalling and tell me."

"You had a **miscarriage**." He waited for her outburst.

That one word hit Kim like a two ton truck. Her hand covered her mouth protectively. "No. No. NO!" Murmured Kim. Tears filled her eyes, and she looked at Tommy with seriousness. "I was…" Similar to Tommy's response, Kim repeated him. "Tommy, was I carrying a_ baby_?" She hoarsely and remorsefully whispered the last part. He nodded, not trying to make her even more upset, but he knew that part was inevitable. "Oh my God!" She yelped in shock. "What have I done!" Her face was buried in her hands. Tommy's arms wrapped around her, and his whole entire body sheltered her. She cried, and she cried.

Tommy felt her shaking body. The news has affected her indefinitely. "Shh… shh…" He rubbed soothing circles on her back. She shook her head against his chest.

Kim pushed him off. "How can you still touch me!" She shouted even louder than before. "I killed _our_ child, **_your_** child!"

"You had no clue you were pregnant." Tommy defended her.

"No fucking clue! I should've had a fucking clue, hello I hadn't had my period in two fucking months. Then you leave, and I did the selfish thing and began my drug use _again!_ I'm so stupid!" Kim screamed in anger. She looked for the closest thing, and it was her floral bouquet. She grabbed the item and forcefully flung it towards the wall. The glass shattered into a million pieces. Kim yanked out her IV, and the blood poured out. She took off the compression device. At that point, she didn't care. She hated and was disgusted with herself for what happened.

Tommy hovered over her. "Don't do this." He begged her with his eyes and voice. "We need to stick together. I've already abandoned you, and it's _not_ going to happen again. Quit this shit, now!" He openly argued with her.

She shook her head, knowing she made the ultimate mistake. Not only has her family- the one she could've built with Tommy- suffered, but so has her body. It's suffered enough that her own child couldn't nest inside of her. "Tommy, I did this. I couldn't carry a child for you. All because I chose to abuse the drugs and drink, and look now." She cried out to him, and she kept shaking her head. "I ruined us." She choked out those words.

"Kim." Tommy sat on her bed, and he held her. "We'll get through this."

One more person entered the room. He stood by the door, and he heard their emotions pooring out. He watched them, and he wasn't sure when to speak up. On the other hand, he did want their attention. "Ahem." He cleared his throat. As a nervous habit, he straightened out his black and white suit tie, and his hands entered the pockets of his Armani suit. His tastes were as expensive as his food. Dr. Mercer loved caviar and Cristal wine.

For a moment, there was silence. Even though Kim and Tommy were mourning their deceased child together, they were able to pacify themselves. Kim, shocked by her father's presence, wasn't sure of what to say. This day couldn't have gotten any better, so it seemingly got worse with him being inside of her room. Coldness entered her petite body.

"What do you want?" She hissed in anger. "You told him?" Her attention went to Tommy.

"I had to. I thought he should've known." Tommy defended his actions. He felt the tension, and it was so thick it could've been cut with a knife. Acting as nurse, Tommy placed back on the Sequential Compression Device for her, he knew that was important. Second thing, he kissed her on the cheek. "I need to get the nurse. You ripped out your IV." He pointed towards the blood that was on Kim's sheets and still coming down her arm. Some of her blood was present on him, but thankfully he had on a black shirt. Kim gripped his arms deathly, and she shook her head persistently. "I will be right back." He assured her. He bent down. "You need to talk to him, and we need this mess cleaned up."

"Tommy, don't leave me again." She requested. Tommy gave her a serious look, even though he wanted to continue talking about what to do next. He shook his head. Giving in, Kim nodded. "Please come back." She begged like a little girl _**needing**_ her _Daddy_.

"I will." He winked at her. A kiss was exchanged between the two, and he turned to his mentor. "Good afternoon, Dr. Mercer." He promptly exited the room after that.

Dr. Mercer looked around Kim's hospital room. The place looked filthy, glass was shattered, Kim's arm had blood on it, her sheets were stained with blood, there wasn't any food on Kim's tray. On top of that, the shower was several feet away from her, and his daughter looked like she had been put through an emotional battle. Of course, he was jumping to conclusions. He had no clue she found out about a miscarriage. This man only cared about how his money could fix things, since he couldn't fix his own relationship with the woman before him.

This was the first time he had seen his daughter in such a long time. Minus her hair in a bun, the discoloration present on her face, and the woeful sadness in her eyes, she was still the same little girl that would come into his grand office, hop on his lap, and beg him for a piece of white, Godiva, chocolate that always rested in the big container on his elaborately carved, wooden desk. He longed for those days. Not to mention, he missed his daughter coming to him for help when she needed it the most. Sadly, he _did _ignore her for his budding family.

"Is this room okay?" Was the first question emitted from Dr. Mercer's mouth. "I can make a few calls, I have a contract with Cedars Sinai Hospital, and I can have a whole floor just for you. You will get the most care that way." Kim shook her head. "What about Dr. Stone? He's always been great, and he was the one that took care of you when you came back from Miami."

"Dad-" Kim gave a futile attempt to interrupt his tirade.

Anton didn't want to listen. "Do you want rest and relaxation, we can go to the Bahamas. That was your favorite place. Let me go ahead and call up the reservations." He grabbed his cell phone, and he started dialing. Kim shook her head. "Alright, then we can go to Australia."

Annoyance fueled her outburst. "Dad, put that Goddamn phone away!" She snarled. Anton was shocked by her. "I don't want to go to Los Angeles or the Bahamas or Australia!" Tears fell down her face. "You have no idea what I'm going through, right now! So shut up!"

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't get you to leave." He thought of another plan. "How about you live with me and Elsa… would that be okay?" He inquired obliviously.

"I can't handle you being here." She admitted. Kim looked at her father. "I don't want to live with you two."

A jolly, older woman came in. She had no clue there was hostility between the two people. Some odd reason, she overlooked Kim's tears. "Hello, Kimberly. I'm your nurse, Rachel." She smiled, and she was carrying some supplies with her. "Oh my." She commented on the blood coming from Kim's arm. "We need to reinsert this IV." She began to clean up around Kim's wound. "That nice, young man is so worried about you. It's understandable though. I'm sorry for your loss, my dear." She comforted.

Anton had overheard. "I beg your pardon, _loss_?" His bottom rested in the chair, and he leaned in.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry." The older woman softly muttered towards the young lady. She quickly bandaged Kim's arm. She transferred the IV machine to the other side of Kim's bed, and she began to feel around for a new vein. Unfortunately it was hard, since this was the arm Kim favored for her Oxycontin use. "I'm very, very sorry." From Anton's question, she speculated this man hadn't found out about Kim's miscarriage.

Kim smiled at her. "It's okay, you didn't know." She placed a soothing hand on the woman's hand. "Thank you." The moonlighting stripper was still courteous, after all this time.

Rachel nodded. "You're welcome." She sighed a breath of relief. "I am still very sorry for what's happened though."

"Me too." Kimberly restated depressingly. "Where's my boyfriend at?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you. He went to the vending machines. He wanted me to tell you, he went to find gummy bears and sweet tea. Plus, he's going to make some phone calls." She relayed, as she finished up her business. "Later today, we'll have to transfer you. This bed is very dingy."

Anton felt like a ghost. Both women deliberately ignored his question. "Damn it, I want answers!" His outburst was reminiscent of Kim's. His fists were balled together.

Kim chuckled a bit. "Guess there is some relation between us." She smiled curtly at her father.

Now, Rachel felt the conflict. "I'll let you know when we are going to place you in a new room." She updated, and she exited abruptly.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell is going on?" Anton seethed, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't need to tell you anything." Kim defied instantly and discontinued the eye contact immediately.

"As your father, you do need to tell me things." Anton rudely retorted.

"Yeah, what do I need to do to talk to you? Make an appointment? Let me see, are you going to pencil me in before your meeting with Reefside's mayor, but after you bend over and give Elsa the credit card, so she can buy her Chanel items?" Kim snorted at him in a harsh manner.

"Are you still upset that I married Elsa?" Anton needed to find out Kim's reasoning for being abrasive.

Kim shook her head. "That's besides the point. You ignored me, and you decided to have another child!" She shouted at him. "What the hell was I supposed to think of the reason you didn't want to be near me!"

Anton sat on the chair. He knew this wasn't going to be the easiest conversation. Hell, his daughter was stubborn like her mother. "When I married Elsa, and we had Trent, that didn't mean I stopped loving you. I felt like you needed a mother, and when Elsa came along, I couldn't help but fall in love. That didn't mean, I loved your mother any less." Anton sighed, and he stared at his daughter. She was the definite doppelganger of his late wife. "Your mother was strong, courageous, tough as nails, but she had the heart of gold. From the moment, I laid eyes on your mother; I was definitely in love. After-After… she passed…" Even Anton tried not to discuss his wife's death because of the emotion that came from him. "I was so lost, and I didn't know how to raise a child, let alone a daughter on my own. Not to mention, be in the running to take over grandpa's company, and you know what a responsibility like that was."

"Yeah, I remember, you and mom would always fight about it." Kim gave him a sad smile. "I used to always think you and mom were going to divorce, but you guys never did. You'd con your way out by buying her the latest Tiffany's jewelry. Mom said she'd give up all of the jewelry just to spend more time with you."

Hearing that, Anton felt horrible. He forged through the pain though. "I know I should've paid more attention, and it was my fault for not realizing how much I hadn't been involved. When I met Elsa, I felt like things had changed for the better. I just never saw how much it hurt you." Anton confessed for the first time.

"It's not only that. I just felt left out of your lives, I got everything I wanted, but we-" She motioned between the two. "Never did what we used to do. I missed going to the park, and she feeding the ducks. When you stopped coming to my gymnastics competitions, I thought I did something wrong. You always went to anything that involved Trent." More of the darker points from Kim's past were coming to the forefront. "Elsa would go on your digs, but I didn't like being out there like that, so Trent and I were always stuck with nannies. I left for the Pan Globals to make you proud of me, to make sure you all noticed me." Kim's left hand went to her chest, and then she got serious. "That's not what happened. What happened was that my life was surrounded by pills, and when I got raped…" She softly sobbed, trying to break her mind of the awful memory. "I knew I couldn't survive _that_ without help from my family, but I had to overcome that without you three."

"Kimberly, I'm very sorry for all of that. I want to make everything better." Anton sincerely informed his daughter. They continued talking.

Meanwhile, Tommy looked inside the room. _At least they're talking, I don't think I should interrupt them._ He thought, so he went to sit in the empty waiting. Though, the gummy bears were for his girlfriend, he decided to have some. The munchies' feeling was still affecting his appetite.

Anton kept reinstating his position towards his daughter. "I want you home, as soon as you are discharged, I want you back with me. We've been apart for way too long, and I think you need your family more than ever. Don't you think so?"

The definite answer to that was 'no'. "You can't just ask me to come back home, when I've been on my own for the past 6, 7, 10 years! I can't leave Tommy, and you know me and him are together."

"About that…" Anton started. "I thought he was good for you, and then I realized he left you when you were most vulnerable. Part of me felt like he was responsible for putting you in here."

"Don't tell me you and Tommy fought about that." Kim's IV decorated arm crossed her bandaged one. Anton nodded. "How dare you!" Her father's head must've been filled with sedimentary rocks or something because he's said some bullshit lately. "I can't believe you." Again, she looked away from him.

Anton shook his head. "If you would've let me finish, I would've told you, I was wrong. Tommy loves and cares about you a lot. But he doesn't need to deal with what you are going through. Your family needs to be there." He finished.

"He _does_ need to be there." The lingering impact of the news still haunted her, there was no doubt about it. "You have no clue what I've been through lately, and I need him here with me."

"Kimberly, why are you going to do this to the poor _**boy**_? He's only 18 for goodness sake's. What you've been through, an adult can't handle it, let alone a man who's barely come into adult hood. Why do you need him so bad? You are the one that's probably corrupted him into smoking cigarettes and doing other things." He hinted that they must've done some hardcore drugs together _**too**_. "I met him when he was about to head into college, and he isn't the boy he is now." Anton angered his daughter with his words. "He doesn't need to be with a woman that's broken."

His words were verbal slaps. "You can't sit there and tell me to come home and say all that shit to me!" Kim yelled at him. Her voice resounded in the room. "How dare you! You are attacking me for supposedly changing Tommy!" She laughed in his face. "I'm sick and tired of people accusing me of that shit."

"Don't you cuss at me Kimberly Ann Hart-Mercer!" He wiggled his finger at her. "Even if you've forgotten, I'm still your father. I deserve respect"

"To get respect you need to earn it." She countered and rolled her eyes. "If you want me to come and live with you, then Tommy is coming with me!"

Anton shook his head with ire. "Kimberly, he does not need to come with you. We will take care of you, I will have the best nurses, doctors, and drug and rehabilitation counselors at the house. Mr. Oliver does not need to be present. Why do you think I deposited so much money inside of his account?"

"You did what?" Kim questioned.

"I understand Tommy cares for you, hell I see it. But, this man is very young, and he has no place with you right now. I placed $250,000 into his bank account." Anton replied.

"You are paying him off!" Kim was shocked by his actions. "First you send people to investigate me, and now you are paying off the only guy I love."

"Not necessarily." Anton shrugged off nonchalantly.

Again, Kim had to scoff. "Whatever, I am not coming home without Tommy." She said.

"Why do you need him so badly?"

"You wanna know why?" He nodded, not expecting her next statement. "BECAUSE I HAD A MISCARRIAGE!" She reclined back in her hospital bed and continued grieving. "Is that what you wanted to hear? What now? Are you going to tell me I've corrupted Tommy for having sex with him? And now that I fucked up for killing the baby." She sobbed louder. "I didn't mean to do that. I seriously didn't." She was so sorry for hurting their unborn child the way she did.

The words threw Anton for a loop. He looked at his daughter's crying body, and he attempted to touch her. He cursed under his breath, and he saw how hurt his daugther was. "I'm very sorry, Kim. I had no clue. He placed his hand on hers.

"Get off of me!" She lashed out and shook his hand off. "No, no, no. Just leave me alone!" She covered her face with her hands and cried her eyes out.

"I'm not going to leave you alone." Anton insisted.

"Please Dad! I can't do this right now. Let me and Tommy mourn privately, without you." Kim begged him.

Anton, still shaking his head, didn't listen. "Kimberly, you need to deal with this like an adult. You just lost a child for Christ's sake, and it's all because you wanted to inject fucking pills. I saw your veins, you aren't even smoking that crap anymore. You are injecting it."

Kim couldn't believe him. "Quit it. Quit it. You are so fucking annoying." She screamed in agony over him pestering her. "You don't know when to shut the fuck up." She really had no respect for the man.

"I'm doing this to benefit you. You are the one in the hospital, you are the one that's done the drugs, and you are the one that's ruined Tommy's life." Anton was trying to help her. It was obvious his words were having the opposite effect that he wanted.

"I haven't ruined Tommy's life." Kim sobbed some more.

"You my not think so, but you have." Anton snapped at her. "Kimberly, I am telling you to come home, and leave Tommy alone. He has the money to live a comfortable life."

Not budging, Kim shook her head. Her tear riddened eyes looked at her dad. "You can't go back and forth when it comes to Tommy. You either like him or you don't. You can't compliment him then talk shit on him the next minute. I love Tommy, and I refuse to leave him."

"You are making a big mistake." Anton warned. He looked at the daughter, he feels is so broken. "Come home, after you get discharged, come home with your father, your step mother, you will get everything you need and more."

"Can Tommy come?" Kim asked, knowing that Anton's answer will make or break their relationship. Her father shook his head. "Then, I'm not coming home."

"You are making a very big mistake. You are ruining that boy's life." Anton reiterated, and Tommy walked in on his statement. He hated to wait outside, and he felt this was the best time to walk in. Dr. Mercer looked behind his shoulder. "Hello, Tommy."

Tommy's eyes bounced around the room. His girlfriend was upset, very upset, and Tommy's eyes grew dark. "Dr. Mercer, I would appreciate it, if you left my girlfriend." He curtly stated. As Dr. Mercer rose from his seat, Tommy looked at him with daggers. "I'll take care of Kim, from now on."

Anton shook his head. "Tommy, don't this. Kim needs help, professional help; you have your whole life ahead of you. You show promise as a palentologist, and I believe my daughter will hold you back." He tried to dissuade the younger man from continuing this toxic attachment.

"I'll make that decision on my own." Tommy's back was turned to the man, and he immediately went to his girlfriend's side. He kissed Kim. "I will never leave you." He held her face between his hands, and he kissed her. "You will never have to worry about that." Kim continued to cry in his arms.

Dr. Mercer walked out of the room, and he wondered how his daughter got to this point. He shook his head. The relationship Kim and Tommy had was way too complicated.

Once Kim and Tommy were left alone, they continued in their grieving. Unfortunately, for Kim, she was lost. She was thankful Tommy hadn't left her, but what was going to happen the **next time** she abused drugs.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for the Next Chapter- <strong>Kim and Cassie are released from the hospital, Tommy's parents come up for the holiday, and someone is arrested.


	24. Chapter 24 Separation

**A/N: **_As always, a very long chapter. I apologize for not updating like how I usually do. Thank you so much to all the readers, and thank you for bearing with me. I hope everyone likes this chapter._

**A/N:**_ There is a lot going on in this chapter. I have revealed something from TJ's, Kim does something, Tommy's parents come to visit, and Tommy **does** talk about his sin. At the end of this chapter, I left a little bit of mystery. I wonder if **you** can solve it._

**Chapter 24- Separation**

**Xxxxx**

**Kim's Room  
><strong>**Reefside Hospital  
><strong>**Reefside, CA**

It's been three days since Kim's disastrous meeting with her dad, and she's placed that in the back of her mind. What mattered to her most was the lingering news of her _unknown_ pregnancy and the _unexpected_ miscarriage. The feeling still wretched her heart; and she hated to place Tommy in that kind of predicament. Tommy ensured that everything was alright, but his body posture and distance contradicted his statement. She wished to make everything better, maybe even erase what happened, but knowing that wasn't possible she made a _decision._ For now, she set a goal to get out of the damn hospital. In order to stop Tommy's distance, she needed to put her plan in motion. She missed being in their home unwarranted too. All in all, she wanted their relationship to be like it was before.

Kim was brought out of her thoughts by her room telephone sounding off. She placed her pen and pad on the tray, and she answered as quickly as she could. The neutral colored phone was held to her left ear.

"Hello?" She greeted.

_A giggle sounded. "Hey Sis…"_

Kim smiled softly. "Hey Cassie. What are you doing?" She asked.

_"Jush waiching for Teejay." Cassie muttered around food._

"TJ?" That's the only thing the short brunette could pick out of the jumbled sentence. "Is he coming to see you?"

_She swallowed hard. "Yes, I should be getting out today or tomorrow. What about you?"_

"Most probably tomorrow. They are recommending me for counseling and rehabilitation, but I'm not going to accept it.

_"And why not?" Cassie listened intently._

"I don't think I need it. What I need is to be at home with Tommy mourning our deceased baby." Kim denied the help she should have sought personally. Tommy changed his mind about meeting with a grief counselor. After he had seen Kim's reaction, he knew they both needed the support coping. Not to mention, he had voiced his concern Kim was going to become dependent on opiates once more.

_"Kim, come on, I think it's good for you." The woman known as Asian Persuasian in the club hated to see her, or anyone, continue on their path of destruction. Obviously, her sister was blocking the hurt from the painful miscarriage. "What's happened recently, I doubt I could go through that again."_

Kim approvingly nodded. "It won't happen again. I know that because Tommy is here."

_Cassie's talk with Tommy earlier in the week entered her mind. She had to sigh in frustration because the news he's confided in her not only hurts Kim, but it hurts the **family.** This was technically Tommy's second time committing the infidelity sin. "You know, it's fine for couples to take breaks from each other, right?"_

"It is, but Tommy and I have been apart for a month. We don't need to be apart anymore, especially after everything. I want to do right by him; it's only the right thing to do." Kim answered, a little irritated with Cassie. Between Cassie and TJ, they've _hardly_ been separated for any one period of time, therefore she shouldn't get on Kim's case for yearning to spend more and more time with Tommy.

_"Alright, I'm just letting you know." Cassie exhaled a breath. Part of her wanted to tell her. "How are you holding up?"_

"About as good as I can be. How is it being pregnant?" The curiosity got the best of her, and she wished she was **still** pregnant. Family has always been important to Kimberly, and after the somewhat abandonment and her sudden parting from her family, the young woman vied for a family she could call her _own._ Tommy would've made the perfect father, and she loved the idea of being a stay at home wife, taking care of a little one, and staying drug free. Kim wished her drug use hadn't obstructed _her_ American Dream.

"This pregnancy has been a hard one. I think it's because of all the stress I've been under. The last trimester is supposed to be the hardest. That's what the nurses and Karone have informed for me. I think Bella said the same thing." A smile curled onto the corners' of Cassie's face, after thinking about the little guy she's carrying. "I hate that I can't smoke cigarettes or weed or drink, but at the same time, I'm _sacrificing_ little things that will make my son _healthy_."

Kim felt a little offended by her comment. "What's that supposed to mean?" Annoyance was hinted in her tone.

_Cassie's brows constricted. "Kim, what are you talking about?"_

"So because I didn't **sacrifice** my drug use that's why I lost my child?" Kim bluntly questioned Cassie. The hurt and regret of her actions affected her judgment. That's probably why she was about to berate her sister for something she hadn't done, or didn't mean to do.

_"Kim, no. I never said anything like that!" Cassie defended. "I would never say that to you. Do you think I'm a heartless bitch or something?" She was shocked by Kim's mood change._

"Whatever. Bye Cassie." Kim rudely hung up the phone.

She slammed the thing onto the base, and the impact made the corner part of the phone chip off. Not caring, she continued to bang the phone against her bed rail. _Pow… pow… pow…_ The phone's abuse was prolonged. Frustration, annoyance, suffering, hopelessness, loneliness, all of those words described her harmed state of mind. Tears stung her face, and she didn't stop. Breathing increased and was coming out in huffs, and Kim hated everything, everyone, and most of all herself. To be honest, that was a complete lie. She loves Tommy, more than anything in the world. Colorful wires and parts of the phone were uncovered, but that didn't stop her tirade. Her built up aggression was coming to the forefront, and her interlude continued.

Upon entering the room, Tommy had seen how disturbed his girlfriend really was. That's another reason why he chose to keep his little rendezvous with Olivia to himself. He placed a soothing hand on Kim's shoulder.

In the midst of her lash out, Kim hadn't even noticed her boyfriend arrived. She looked up at him.

_Red…_ her eyes were red, puffy, swollen, and she looked lost. Tommy's emotions were similar to hers. He engulfed her shaken body into his. His body shadowed hers, as a sign that nothing else can come and hurt her. "I love you." He whispered.

Simply nodding, Kim didn't want anything else said. The couple stayed in that position.

**Xxxxx**

**The Next Day…  
><strong>**Kim's Room  
><strong>**Reefside Hospital**

Dr. Walsh had been informing Kimberly of what to do at home. Tommy sat in a chair, off to the side. He kept his ears open.

"Ms. Hart, I would like for you to take it easy. Thankfully, you don't have nerve damage, brain problems, or nothing else that could've been an effect of your coma." He continued writing down the necessary steps to ensure her health and safety. "Do I need to write a doctor's note, as a reason for explanation, for your sudden absence from your job?"

Light snickers were exchanged between Tommy and Kim. Both ended up shaking their head.

"No, Dr. Walsh, I believe I can explain my situation." Kim assured.

"Are you sure you don't want the recommendation for counseling for the drug abuse and the grief?" Dr. Walsh had been urging for her to attend. He believed she could benefit from that vital form of care. Again, Kim nodded. She didn't want to go. Tommy mildly shook his head, since he was thinking about attending the sessions. "Alright, Mr. Oliver, I see that you two live together." Dr. Walsh's attention centered on Tommy, and his patient's boyfriend nodded. "Perfect, keep an eye on her. I don't want Kim engaging in any strenuous activities. Make sure all of those _medications _are out of the house." Tommy nodded once more. "Here is my card. Call if you need anything or have any questions." A thin, rectangular card was handed to Tommy. "Please, don't hesitate at all."

He was definitely worried about Kimberly relapsing. There was something about the young woman in front of him and the young man with her, that had him worried. He noted the dependent relationship the two were strongly exhibiting. He kept thinking about the turbulent fights these two could endure over the drugs, dependency, and miscarriage. He wished he would never have to see the petite woman, but he had a strong feeling he would.

"I won't." Tommy reassured. He grabbed the item, and he placed it in his Versace wallet. "Are you ready to go?" He asked Kim.

Kim nodded. "Thank you, Dr. Walsh." She shook hands with the man, and she gave him a hug. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Dr. Walsh froze a bit, but he relaxed. The gesture was unexpected. "You're welcome, Kimberly." He smiled at her. "Please, the next time I see, I would like it to be for something else." He hugged her.

"Come on, Kim we need to meet up with TJ and Cassie." Tommy reminded her, while he kept shifting her bags around.

"Do we have to meet up with them?" Kim mildly snapped. She still wasn't over the phone call with Cassie.

"Excuse us." Tommy smiled at the doctor. "Thank you for everything, Dr. Walsh. Bye." He promptly exited, and he ushered the smaller woman with him. Once they got to the elevator, basically away from prying eyes and ears of Kim's primary doctor, he spoke what was on his mind. "What's the sudden issue between you and Cassie?" He asked with annoyance. He banged the button with the downward arrow.

The sound made Kim jump. "Why are you getting mad at me? She started it." She pointed randomly, as if Cassie was present.

Tommy sighed. "I don't care what was said, who started it, I want you two to act civil towards each other. Fuck, y'all are family." They entered the elevator. Kim pressed the button that would help them land on the first floor. "All of us have been stressed lately. I get it, but we need to stick together. Do you hear me?"

Kim nodded, while she was looking at her cuticles. She looked up. "Now, what were you saying again?" She formed a sexy smirk on her face. Rather turned on by that look, Tommy smiled. He bent down and kissed her lips. As their tongues were initiated in the dance, the bell dinged and the elevator doors opened. An elderly couple gasped at the sight of the young people making out.

"Ahem." The man, old enough to be either one of their grandparents, cleared his throat.

"Oops." Kim commented jokily. "Sorry about that." She blushed and exited the cube like structure.

"Yeah." Tommy muttered, and he hurried out the area.

Like old times, Tommy and Kim began to laugh about their latest quandary. That helped to lighten up their mood, and they waited at the lobby for the pregnant couple. Tommy's phone rang. Since his hands were full, Kim decided to fish for his phone. She answered it.

"Hello, Mrs. Oliver?" Kim looked up at Tommy, and he nodded.

_Mary Beth smiled. "Kimberly, thank goodness you are okay! Tommy's kept in touch. I can't believe you were in a coma for a few days. That **fall** you had must've been nasty." She shook her head._

Kim mouthed, 'fall'? Tommy nodded. He refused to disclose all of the harrowing details that led to his girlfriend's coma. He hasn't even mentioned the_** miscarriage**_. He whispered he would talk to her about it later. "Yeah it was…" Her voice trailed off, and she saw Cassie and TJ heading their way. She had to walk away, it was as if a pungent, odious diaper was in her presence. "Did you need something?"

_"No dear, I don't. I'm just letting you know, Thomas and I will be there in two weeks. Abby might be coming with us as well. Poor Abby believes her mom has gone off the deep end." Mary Beth made the choice to wait and dish the details face to face._

Kim searched her thoughts for the reason his family would visit. Then the light bulb went off in her head. "Easter, right?"

_"Yes, ma'am. Plus, with this coma you've been in, we want to check on you. Abby's pretty worried about you too."_

"Well, my house is open to her." Another thought floated into Kim's head. "Was that _all_ Tommy told you?" She needed clarification, whether or not, the spontaneous abortion was spoken of.

_"Yes, sweetie. That's pretty much it. Why is there something else?" Mary Beth asked concerned._

"No." Kim laughed nervously. She wiped off the perspiration forming on the surface. "We will see you here in two weeks."

_"Perfect. I love you, Kimberly." Mary Beth reassured the short woman._

"I love you too, Mary Beth." The stripper felt relieved at hearing those words. Maybe it was good that Tommy lied about the true reason of her being in the hospital. "Bye." She hung up the phone. Dreading the meeting between Cassie and herself, she walked in. Fortunately, the animosity she held for her sister melted. Cassie's small, baby bump made the already emotional Kim cry. She quickly apologized for her attitude. "I'm so, very sorry." She blubbered.

Cassie started crying as well. "No, I'm sorry." Her hormones affected her sentiments. They hugged each other. "Let's not fight ever again."

TJ furrowed his brows. "What the hell was that about?" He began to search his pockets for his cigarette box and lighter.

Tommy chuckled. "Man, it's a woman thing." He took out his lighter for his Brother. "Come on, we are expected at the DECA House."

"Right." TJ agreed.

As the couples were heading to their cars, Kim was worried about the _announcement._ She questioned their reaction, but it wasn't about them. It was about her.

**Xxxxx**

**Five Hours Later…  
><strong>**DECA House  
><strong>**Reefside, CA**

Eight people occupied various spots of the home. Karone, Zhane, and Ashley were on the leather couches cooing at Ray. Cassie and Kim were sitting at the table. They were eating still, after all hospital food wasn't in the least bit appetizing. Tommy, TJ, and Andros were on the back patio smoking their usual green herb of choice.

Itching to get out there, Zhane excused himself. He gave a kiss to Ray and Karone and headed to the back. "Finally." He commented, and he sat with his fellow friends. "It's nice to stay at home, and not leave this place for the hospital."

TJ nodded. "Yeah, I know. I'm so beat. Thank goodness it's fucking Sunday. I'm beat from bouncing, heading to the hospital, and shit. Seriously, I'm so beat." He took his hit.

"Well, look, the most important thing is that Kim and Cassie are home. That's what matters. I'm willing to lose sleep to ensure the club is secure and their health is good." Andros mentioned. He really, really cared about his family a lot. He perceived the quietness emitting from Tommy. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Brought out of his thoughts, Tommy slightly sighed. "Guys, I have to come clean about something." Each man placed down their smoking item- a lighter, blunt, or pipe- and they looked at Tommy. Their full attention was given to him. All of the inquisitive looks playing on their faces. _No time like the present._ The Boss thought to himself. He was worried about their reactions, but he knew he needed to get the truth off his chest. "I-I-I… I had sex with another woman." He finally admitted the truth to someone other than Cassie.

Andros picked up his pipe. "Are you asking whether or not you should tell Kim?" Tommy nodded. The flint in his lighter was struck, and the eager flame lit his kush. He inhaled and held the soothing weed in his system. As he blew it out, he thought about it. "I think you should tell her. I mean, what if she found out from someone else. Wait, are we the only ones that know about it?"

"Cassie knows." Tommy informed. His eyes questioningly bounced around his closest group of brothers. With the fall out amid him and Conner, Tommy lost ties to Jason and Rocky. Somewhere inside of him, he did miss _that_ trio. However, the trio of Andros, TJ, and Zhane, has definitely served as a proper replacement. Plus, he never had to _act_ or _hide_ the new person- it was obvious, he was becoming- in front of those three. In addition, he liked their experienced ways.

"I'll be honest with you about something." TJ announced, and he exhaled all the smoke he had accumulated. "I've never informed Cassie of _my_ infidelity."

Tommy's jaw dropped. Practically, the damn thing was in hell due to the _confession._ "Wait, you've cheated on Cassie?" He was still reeling from it.

Andros, Zhane, and of course TJ nodded. TJ was about to bare his darkest secret. This was something he wasn't proud of, and he obviously kept from his girlfriend of so many years.

"Before we had moved Reefside, I used to work at Wal-Mart. I worked nights. There, I had met a young lady, Kendra. She was a beauty, and I'm telling you that bitch had a bangin' body. I mean ass, titties, she always looked right, and she was feeling me. I wasn't like that with her though because of Cassie. She would always throw herself at me, and she would send me sexy pictures. Sometimes she was in a thong, other times she was naked as the day she was born." TJ described, and then he got serious. "One night, Kendra and I were in the break room. No one was in there with us, and well, the store was slow that night. Usually, no one likes to shop at 3 in the morning, you know?" The guys nodded. "She locked the door, and she began to undress. I don't know what made her get naked, but she did. I looked at her, and I ain't gonna lie my penis grew to full size." TJ gestured the size for them, by spacing his hands away from each other. The guys laughed, it was obvious he was exaggerating. "I had the Devil on my left and the Angel on my right, while Cassie was in my heart, but sex on mind. The dilemma was evident. I didn't know what to do. I mean Kendra was there, her pussy was in front of my face, and well, I let her suck me up."

"Is that all?" Tommy wasn't concerned with a blow job, hell DJ did that to him. His primary worry was the fact his dick entered _someone's_ pussy, and that _someone_ wasn't named Kimberly Annabelle Hart-Mercer.

TJ shook his head. "Sad to admit this, but her head skills were impeccable. Cassie's couldn't even compare. That made me want to test her, and I did. I let the pants fall completely, and I took her from behind." His poker face was unmistakable. The fun and games were over. "We didn't use a condom, and I came in her. She ended up getting _**pregnant**_." That confession took Tommy for another whirl. "I found out, and well, I couldn't believe I let that momentary temptation ruin what I have with Cassie. Cassie gave up her _whole_ childhood, virginity, shit, her family to be with me. The love I have for that woman-" He looked inside the house, and his number one female was sitting at the table. Karone and Ashley had joined her and Kim, the four women were laughing, and the light illuminated Cassie's already pronounced pregnancy glow. Not trying to be cheesy, but his heart fluttered at how she looked, right then and there. "- it's overwhelming at times. Yet, I wouldn't give her up for anything. So, I made a carefully selected decision. I know, I played it off this was my first child, but he's not. I have a little girl, Amira Kayla Marshall. She took her mother's last name, which I think is a good thing. I support her, I have another bank account my girl doesn't know about." TJ has his regrets. "I hate that I have to keep this from Cassie." He buried his face in his hands and rubbed vigorously. The stress of hiding a secret of a big magnitude always haunted him.

Zhane got up, and he retreated into the house for some brews. He knew how TJ got when he revealed his _double_ _life_. The first time Zhane had found out, TJ was practically on the floor crying his eyes out in remorse. The head bouncer loathed himself for hurting Cassie like that. As he returned, he saw the look on TJ's face. He felt the shock coming from Tommy, and Andros knew more questions were bound to be asked.

"How do you feel about this, Tommy?" Andros inquired with concern. "I was the first to find out. TJ felt like another person should know, and he chose Zhane. We don't like to hide this from Cassie, but it's necessary. She's fragile sometimes, and a secret like this could kill her." He told him. "Now, you know the truth, can you hide this from her?"

Tommy nodded. "Why not push for an abortion?" Tommy drank the fizzy, bubbled drink. _I'm fucking glad Olivia pulled out that damn condom. _He inwardly sighed a breath of relief. The mistake TJ made, he wasn't sure what to think of it. It's obvious TJ would've done anything to save the relationship he has with Cassie. Granted he takes care of the little girl financially, TJ still hasn't formed an emotional, physical, mental bond with the child. He wondered was that the price to pay to ensure his stability with Cassie? Inside of Tommy, he found that to be a disgusting quality. However, TJ was his boy. After all, TJ essentially aided Tommy in getting the job at KO-35 Girls.

TJ downed the drink in a matter of seconds. "I don't believe in them." He revealed, while he pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He lit up a single one, and he continued talking. "Kendra understood the situation. Of course she was pissed off as all of hell, but she knew money was important. I told her I would pay for everything, and the insurance. Part of it was a good pay off."

"We don't condone what TJ did, but at the same time, he's handled his business." Zhane spoke up. "Now, TJ's willing to _live_ with that **secret** for the rest of his life. Andros and I will help him too."

"What you did behind Kim's back, you see what happened to me." Andros took out a cigarette. "For a while, the girls hated me. I see that Cassie doesn't hate you, she's closer to you than Zhane or I. Zhane, what do you think?"

"Personally, I don't think you should admit it. You and Kim have just lost a child, Kim's relapsed on pain medication, and the fact that you left for the dig; it's obvious that damn near _**killed**_ her." The blunt words of Zhane stung Tommy in the chest. Zhane hated to do it, but he needed to get his point across. "What do you think the fact you had sex with another woman, while on the dig, would do to her?"

Tommy turned to TJ. "I think you shouldn't tell her." TJ selected the best option. "I believe it would do no good to admit something of that big to her."

Taking a cigarette out, Tommy shook his head. "Fuck my life!" He shouted as loud as he could in frustration. He was positive if he had his longer hair, he would've been bald, at that moment. The situations he's been placing himself in; they are 'hair pulling' moments.

Kim opened the patio door. "Baby, are you okay?" She queried with trepidation. "I heard you screaming from inside." She used her right thumb to point behind her.

"I'm fine, Beautiful." Tommy quickly replied. He smiled at her.

"Just making sure. I love you." She blew a kiss at him.

"I love you more." Tommy responded to her loving gesture. Kim retreated into the house, and she went back to sitting with her girls. He fired up his lighter. Inhaling from the filter, he looked at his brothers. "Two to one…" He simply said.

"It's really up to you, but this is our advice. You can do whatever you want." Andros reminded him. He knew his opinion would be the minority, but if his unfaithfulness wasn't publicized then he would've agreed with his Bros.

Zhane grabbed a cigarette from Andros. They smoked their 'cancer sticks' in silence. After a few minutes, the patio door opened, and this time, Karone poked her head out. "Hey, come inside, Kim wants to talk to us about something." She ordered.

"What the fuck is she talking about?" Tommy voiced his thought a little more harshly than intended.

All of the men shrugged.

"Come on, we should head inside though." TJ urged, and they gathered their things, walked towards the house, and entered. They saw the women were smiling, and the men offered to have the women sit on their lap. The intimacy was accepted. For TJ, he passionately made out with Cassie. "I love you." He declared, even though his heart ached about his **hush-hush** problem.

Not thinking anything of it, Cassie had a heartwarming smile on her. "I love you too. Now, tonight, I need some of your special attention." She winked and sat on his lap. "I love _belonging_ to you." Her head rested on his shoulder.

Anxiety hit TJ like a ton of bricks, but he had to push that to the side.

Ashley proudly sat on Andros' lap, Karone's ass rested on Zhane's knee, and of course Kim and Tommy were interlinked closely. The men and women were very much _in_ love with their partner.

"So, what's going on?" Zhane asked them, and he looked around. "Where's Ray?"

"Sleeping." Karone quickly answered. "Thank goodness because I was thinking that girl would never go to bed." She took a swig of her beer. Yes, Karone still managed to have fun somehow.

Kim was nervous about her announcement. She wasn't sure if this was the best decision, and she didn't know how they would perceive her. However, she knew this was vital to the current situation. She looked at each one of them, and she hoped they wouldn't judge her. Most of all, she wished for Tommy and Andros to not have a cow about her resolution.

Tommy felt the tension coming from his girlfriend's body. "Hey, are you okay?" She nodded. "Then, what do you need to tell us?"

"I've made a decision." Kim apprehensively updated her family. They all gave her their undivided attention. "Now, I believe this is the best choice for _me._ I just hope all of you aren't going to get mad."

Ashley interjected suddenly. "Oh, Kim that's wonderful you are going to drug rehabilitation and counseling! Not to mention you are going to get the help for dealing with the sudden loss of a _baby_."

Birdie noises were most probably chirping at Ashley's hasty response. Everyone in the room, minus the numb Kimberly, cringed at her mention of the _vanishing_ fetus. Feeling stupid, Ashley hid her face in Andros' shoulder. She was thankful his Old Spice deodorant didn't make it an unpleasant experience for her. Though, she probably made Kim's announcement one.

"Ashley, it's okay." Kim consoled and she tapped her fingers in front of Ashley's spot to get her attention. Doubtful, Ash attempted to make eye contact with Kim. The smile on Kim made Ashley become attentive once more. "_**I want to quit working at the club**_."

The declaration triggered silence amongst the family. The star dancer _wished_ to **quit** the club. The club she had been working at since it began, and the club that her family had been working or worked at. Tommy and Andros saw their _cash cow_ leaving, and Ashley and Cassie saw their best friend stepping out on them. TJ, he realized maybe this was the best choice for his little sister. That environment isn't the healthiest for a recovering addict. Finally, Karone and Zhane nodded their heads in approval. The only ones that had a problem were Cassie, Ashley, Andros, and Tommy. After the idea sunk in, the backlash began.

"Why?" Andros spoke his thought first. "I don't understand, I thought you loved working at the club."

"Kim, come on, you've been there since it's started, and why do you need to leave now?" Cassie continued the question round.

Ashley shook her head. "Kimberly." She almost never said the short stripper's full name, so there must be a definite problem with Kim quitting. "You've never thought about this before, so what changed?"

Tommy remained quiet, until he thought about something. "Money." He stated. "You are the one that makes the most, guys flock to the club because of you, and now you want to leave, why are you doing this to us? To me?" His eyes were literally killing Kim. She felt the heat.

"Don't you all get it!" Karone was the first to stick up for Kim. "She doesn't need to work at a strip club. What she needs is to get better. All of you are bringing up selfish reasons for her to continue working there. Kim, I agree you should stay out of the club." She nodded at Kim.

"I agree with Karone." Zhane gave his point of view. "We all agree Kim needs to get better, and well, this should be the best thing."

TJ nodded, not ready to get into it.

Andros shook his head. "No, no, no. Kim if you leave you not only fuck up my money, but a majority of the women in that club. Don't you get it, you _are_ the reason men are in there."

"I know all of us aren't going to be able to dance forever, but at least we'd retire together." Ashley didn't stop.

Kim remained noiseless. The chronic movement of her neck to meet each person's opposition or support caused her strain. Internally, she knew this was the best. She didn't want to continue shaking her ass for hungry men, and she knew Cassie and Ashley weren't going to continue dancing within the next year. Cassie's pregnant ass was set to stop in a month or two. Now, Andros and Tommy; she wasn't sure how to counter their reactions. The money was an apparent issue, but Kim wanted to _separate _herself from that corruptive environment. She detested the endless supply of alcohol she had access to, the catty women, who wanted what she had, and the advanced touches streaming from the men were the least bit arousing. Everything she desired was in the house at 1992 Valencia Rd. _**Tommy's **_company was the ultimate necessity. Money, she knew where to get more of that.

"Listen, I want to be at home. I don't want to be in the club anymore. Don't think of it from your guys' point of view, think about it from mine!" She pointed towards herself. "Please, don't get made at me. Do you think after everything I've been through, I need to dance erotically against men? For goodness sakes I was in a drug induced coma, and I lost a child, why would I keep putting myself in harmful situations?" Kim's pleading eyes graced each and every one of the people in there. "Please, I'm begging you guys, understand this." Kim, all of her attention was to her boyfriend, pursued his chocolate eyes with determination. "Do _you _get why I am doing this? If I stayed there, I believe I will get worse."

Tommy shadowed her topaz pools. He loved her more than anything, but he was hiding his infidelity. That still bothered him, but so did Kim's double life and how it affected their unborn child. But at the same time, his girlfriend, vitally, needed to get better. Therefore the thought of her quitting was probably the best. Yes, the strip club would lose out on money, but fortunately for them, their bank account was in great standing due to her father's contribution. Her feelings mattered the most, she's been through _**hell**_, so he agreed.

"I understand. I want you to get better." Tommy surrendered his egotistical appeal. "We all want you to overcome this. You do understand though…" He gave her a smirk, and Kim knew he was being devilish. "We have to hold auditions to replace you."

Kim bent down. "Well, Mr. Oliver, that's what you do at work. Just know when you come home, I'll be waiting." She found his ear, and she seductively licked around. Her boyfriend's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Gross!" Zhane quailed. "You know I don't need to see shit like that." He was overdramatic and covered his eyes.

Andros, Cassie, and Ashley talked quietly between themselves. They agreed this was the best for Kim.

"I'll dance for one more week, and believe me I will dance my ass off. During that time, I'll help you find a couple of girls. I figure a woman should sit in on these 'interviews'." Kim supposed.

"Sounds like a plan." Tommy approved. He smiled at everyone.

The night continued with no more arguments or talks about Kim leaving the club.

**Xxxxx**

**Easter Weekend  
><strong>**Tommy and Kim's House  
><strong>**Reefside, CA**

The shower served as Tommy and Kim's place of mating. Kim's steadied body, with the help of Tommy, became arched at his strokes.

The two hadn't haven't had sex with each other, since before his trip to Africa. Even though Kim's been home for the past couple of weeks, she hasn't felt sexy enough to give herself to Tommy like how she used to before. Even during her last week of dancing, Kim didn't feel like she was gratifying to the men in attendance. Yes, she had promised she'd work one more week, but she only ended up working three more days. Andros and Tommy observed the evident change in their best worker, and they immediately posted for new strippers. Gianna, the door worker, auditioned, and Kim vouched for her. In addition, another woman, Dallas, an average height, Caucasian woman, whose looks were similar to Olivia Wilde, was interviewed. Tommy, Andros and Kim concurred, and they hired her on the spot.

Knowing the club was in good hands and standings, Kim left. She was teary eyed over her departure, but she was happy to recuperate at home. Tommy and the family have been supporting her. And now, finally feeling a little sexy, Kim wanted to surprise Tommy in the shower. He was getting ready for the day, since his family was making the drive for the holiday. She slipped in unnoticed. Her tiny hands began to massage his body, in order to arouse him. Tommy wallowed in her touches, and he faced her. Their lips, instantly attracted like magnets, kissed. His tongue devoured hers, and she began to stroke his penis with long pumps. So to say, the rest was history, since they've been carousing in the shower for the past hour.

With force he thrusted inside of her and Kim's nails dug in as a form of support. He was pleasing her. Tommy felt the pressure, but he didn't care. He cared about helping her reach her climax. "I love you." He panted.

"I love you." Kim whispered huskily, and she began to kiss Tommy. As he began to kiss around Kim's hard nipples, she moaned even louder. The constant entrance of his dick and his mouth working wonders on her breasts, Kim couldn't believe she stopped having sex. Soon, her fingers began to massage the back of Tommy's head, and she wanted him to dominate her. She got off him, and she turned around.

The water pounded against Tommy's back, and he made her turn his back to him. Anticipation dawned upon him, and he was ready to take her like this, after a little foreplay of course. One… and then two… and then three fingers slid into Kim's pussy. Immediately, her small hands, her left hand was bracing the granite, and the right hand was clenching the shower handle, were placed, and he added more pressure as he fingered her.

"Oh God!" Kim's hips rocked back to meet his fingers. Pretty soon, instead of his fingers, his cock was shoved into her pussy as far as it could go. "Ahhh!" She moaned at the sudden entrance of his big penis. The sounds of their skin slapping against each other resounded in the room. He tightly held onto her hips, and she made her pussy clamp down on his dick.

"Fuck… Kim…" The tightness surrounded his cock, and he grabbed her hair. The leverage was needed, and he could feel her thighs trembling. His stomach was churning at the feeling. His cum had been building for a while. He fucked her harder.

Her release hit her again. "I'm… Tommy… I'm cumming!" She exclaimed as she released. Her body lightly rippled at the powerful feeling. She still countered his thrusts, as she didn't want him to stop. The sensitivity she met made her skin tingle. "Harder!" She groaned, and she started to play with her clit.

Making her stay put, Tommy pressed his way in and out of her. His thighs were burning, but he wasn't deterred. "I love… you." He grunted, while he kept taking her like this. His chest hovered over her back. "I only love you." He declared.

Kim weakly nodded because his dick was obstructing her logical thoughts.

Sliding his dick back out, only Tommy's head stayed in. He played with her clit, and then he gave one powerful thrust. "Oooh!" She shouted at the feeling. This was fun for him, and he gave her long, sensual strokes. His cum was coming, and a little while later, he pounded into her. He kept the strong, jarring pace.

"Oh fuck… shit!" Tommy yelled and his cum jetted into Kim. Literally, she basked in his semen entering her. Both didn't move until he was empty. She wanted to get pregnant again. Two more thrusts were motioned, and Tommy felt sated. "I love you." He said again, not thinking about the **_mistake_** he made.

Kim smiled downward. "I love you too." Her pussy parted from his penis, and she turned to make eye contact with him. She saw the sadness in his chocolate colored eyes. "Handsome, is there something wrong?" She asked in a small voice.

Tommy shook his head. "Not at all." He kissed her again, and they finished taking a shower together.

**Three Hours Later…**

In their nicest casual wear- Tommy was wearing a short sleeved shirt, blue jeans, and black socks, and Kim was in a nice springtime, floral sleeveless dress-, the two waited for his parents to arrive. Andros and Zhane were covering Tommy's shift tonight at the club. Tommy profusely apologized for his departure, but they knew this parents were still in the dark about his profession. Tommy promised to be there the next night though. For now, Tommy was concerned about his parents coming over. Kim, on the other hand, she was thinking about taking him again.

"My legs are still trembling." Kim produced a seductive smirk. She was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed.

Tommy looked up from his science magazine. He smiled at her. "Looks like your pussy missed me after all." She nodded. "We can continue tonight." He winked.

Kim loved his winks. "Yeah. Did you clean the room for Abby?"

"Yup, she's taken care of." Tommy had the notion to do something. "Beautiful, I need _it_."

Kim looked at him, muting the tv in the process. "I'll do it." She could read him like a book. Besides, she wanted the same _object_. "Where is it?"

"Downstairs in the compartment; where your _**stuff**_ used to be." Tommy replied. He wondered if that bothered Kim. Staring at her, Tommy saw the annoyance. "I'm not trying to be spiteful, you know."

"I know." Kim smiled, wishing he hadn't brought that issue up. Even though Kim hadn't done anything with opiates in a month or so, Tommy, TJ, Zhane, and Andros discarded all of her _equipment._ The need to use was still prevalent. sometimes For the most part, she was able to overlook the feeling, but the absence of a child growing inside of her, still drove her thoughts to Oxycontin. "I'll be back." She descended down the stairs.

Pretty soon, the doorbell rang, and Tommy answered the door. His parents and cousin were standing on the front porch. Excited, Tommy's long arms wrapped around them. It was comforting to see his flesh and blood up north for a change.

"Mom, Dad, Abby!" Tommy bellowed with a hefty greeting. "Here, let me get your things." He grabbed their filled suitcases and brought them inside. "So, what do you guys think of the place so far?" He signaled the inside with his arms.

The three newest people did a 360 of the place. They walked down the hallways, and they were dazzled by the interior. The exterior, itself, displayed the richness and eloquent aspects. The house was isolated, but the beautiful décor was still something to be in awe about. Everything about the house screamed a rustic feel. They backyard proved to be another grand amenity.

"This place is wonderful!" Abby complimented nicely. "I'm jealous, cuz." She smiled at Tommy.

"Hey, my home is your home. You can come over any time." Tommy promised her, knowing she wished to be apart from her mom. From what he's been told by his dad, Uncle John was considering divorcing Aunt Mona. She had significantly changed in the past months, and even though they have been married for two decades, he couldn't handle the way Mona's new ways were affecting Abby too. Abby had been constantly fighting with her mom over little things. First it was Abby's hair, Abby loved black hair, even though she's a blonde naturally. Abby still wanted to race, but her mom defied her chance to do so. Abby wasn't even allowed to go to Winter Formal earlier this year because Aunt Mona felt her daughter was going to be tainted by other kids and the drinks would be spiked. Basically, if Aunt Mona found a possibility something could go wrong, she prevented her daughter from doing _anything._ The unhappiness she caused Abby was obvious, and Uncle John was sick of it.

"My goodness, Tommy how much is the mortgage on this place?" Mary Beth used her eyes to scan the grand home. She felt this place must've cost a fortune, and for her son to be a manager at a 'movie theater'; he couldn't afford a place like this. She wasn't sure about Kim's occupation, but for two young adults, not that many jobs pay a salary that's needed to make the necessary payments. Tommy doesn't have his _degree_. With the paper in her purse, she decided to confront her son about that later.

"Mary Beth." Thomas cautioned. He had viewed the pictures, and he vowed not to question his son and future daughter in law about this place. In his opinion, his son must be working two jobs. This home does display the definition of opulence and fine taste. "Son, this house is wonderful." He hoped the letter was a mistake of some kind. He didn't raise a son to _devalue_ education.

"Mom, the payments are less than $2500." Tommy answered with no worry.

"Where's Kim?" Abby asked, while she kept seeking out the various parts of the home.

Without thinking, Tommy pointed to the area. "Go down that hallway and take the stairs. Kim's in the basement." He continued showing his parents the place: like where his parents and Abby were going to stay, the outside pool area, and the expanse area of land at their disposable. All in all, Tommy was very proud of his humble abode.

Meanwhile, Abby followed the outline her cousin made. She headed down the steps, surprised that there was an option of this hidden staircase. She began to smell _something._ It was like grass burning, and she furrowed her brows. The downstairs was even better than the upstairs though, and Abby deemed this area to be the adult playground. There were games, a theater, and she was shocked by the built in stripper pole and stage.

"That's some kinky shit." Abby softly muttered in an absurdity tone. Once she turned to the bar area, she saw Kim with a pipe and lighter in each hand.

"Shit!" Kim shouted. She held onto her chest. "You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Sorry." Tommy's younger cousin apologized sincerely. "I didn't mean to." She held up her hands innocently, and she smiled at Kim. "It's nice to see you are doing well. My aunt and uncle told me about what happened. How are you feeling?" She eyed the pipe and uncovered weed on the table with purpose. Abby's been curious to try it.

"I'm better. Tommy's been great, and he's helped me a lot. I dunno what I would do without him." Kim kept twirling the items in her hands. She saw the expression on Abby's face. "Do you smoke?"

Abby immediately shook her head. "No, I don't. Um… do you?" She asked, feeling stupid after seeing Kim's red eyes and the dull appearance plastered on her face. Not to mention the items Kim securely held in her hands. "Wait, I mean, uh, like, does Tommy smoke?"

Placing her index finger to her lips, Kim simply nodded. However, the feeling of being high, she nodded her head several more times than necessary. Also, the feeling felt like she was going in slow motion, almost 'Matrix' like. Giggling to herself, Kim smiled.

"Really?" The younger woman found that scandalous. "Do his parents, my aunt and uncle, know?" She sat on one of the bar stools, this was interesting gossip.

"No, but Tommy's dad does now that he smokes cigarettes. You know that too." Kim reminded her, and she packed the pipe once more. Even though, she promised to make a blunt. She could do that after. The hunger was expressed on Abby. Kim offered. "Do you want to try it?"

"I-I-I… don't know." Nervousness singed her voice.

"How old are you again, Abby?"

"I'm 17."

Kim smiled. "I was 14 when I first tried this stuff. It's nothing bad." She handed the pipe over, and she directed Abby how to position her fingers on the unique item. Once that was done, the former stripper taught her how to inhale and hold in the smoke. "Are you ready to try?"

Abby hesitated a bit, but nodded. Kim kindled the freshly packed pipe, and she watched in suspense. Tommy's little cousin inhaled, and she followed the directions. The smoke was held in, and after a few seconds, the young teen exhaled the smoke. As expected, Abby began to cough like crazy. Kim smirked, and she went to the mini fridge. A bottle of water was handed to Abby. With no hesitation, minus the pause from her coughing session, she grabbed the bottle and opened the thing. It was a lifesaver.

"What… the… hell" She couldn't finish her sentence but coughed a couple of more times. "is that?"

The older woman laughed out loud. "You sounded just like your cousin." She reminisced about Tommy's first time, and how inexperienced he was when it came to this. Those were the good old days Kim thought, and her smile faltered a bit. Tommy used to be like that, but now, he's changed. Kim _**did**_ create a monster.

"Can I try it again?" Abby asked, since she liked it a lot.

Kim obliged. She helped Abby, and amid their session, Tommy rushed down the stairs. He saw the session commencing, and he had to shake his head.

"Abby, what the fuck are you doing?" He hissed at his younger cousin. He glared at Kim, and she held up her hands like how Abby had done earlier.

"Smooking." Abby cautiously said, as the high was enveloping her body.

Placing his hands on his hips, he looked at Kim. "Where's the blunt, Beautiful?"

"I knew I forgot to do something." Kim snapped her fingers, and she took out the items. "Where are your parents?"

"Upstairs, relaxing. I told them you were getting rest, and they said to meet up with them later. Now, I get a break." Tommy sat on an open stool. He observed Abby. "You know, I'm not going to always be 'the cool cousin', you know?"

"Yeah, but this is good enough." Abby laughed at him.

Quickly, Kim rolled up the blunt for Tommy. The blunt was exchanged, and Tommy burned the end. He took one hit, before speaking again. "What should we do about dinner?"

"I want Chinese." Kim replied, and her stomach growled at the mention of food.

"Oooh. Chinese!" Abby yelled in excitement. The high was making her more immature by the second.

"Shh." Tommy shushed her. "You need to calm down." He stated with a leader tone. "Yeah, that sounds good. Should I tell my parents about dropping out of school?"

Kim shrugged. "Tommy, it's up to you. I mean, I'm sure they've already found out."

Abby eavesdropped. "You dropped out of school?" Tommy nodded. "No wonder, Aunt Mary Beth was talking about some paper she received from Reefside University."

Tommy and Kim leaned in. "What paper?" He asked.

"I don't know, but there is a letter. I think they know." Abby mused.

"What the hell? They were acting all buddy-buddy before. Maybe shit will hit the fan during dinner." Tommy murmured.

"What a great start to vacation!" Abby punched the air mindlessly.

Tommy and Kim laughed at her gesture. She really was young at heart.

**Later That Night…**

The five people were seated around the dining room table. An abundance of food was sprawled around it. Tommy felt the, all of a sudden, growing tension from his parents. He needed to figure out what paper Abby was talking about.

Mary Beth and Thomas ate in silence. After reading over the letter again, she figured out something.

"Junior, how's school?" The matriarch asked, and she watched Abby munching her food very, very loudly and eagerly. "Abby, that's not very lady like."

Kim giggled, while Abby chewed more. "Auntie Beth, I'm hugrish." She had the fork a few millimeters from her mouth. "Did you want me to stop?"

Thomas was confused, and Tommy chuckled at her. In addition, Tommy was a little thankful the spotlight was off of him. Mary Beth shook her head.

Abby continued happily eating.

"Junior, you know Reefside University has sent us a letter, right?" Thomas became serious. He placed his fork down, and interlinked his hands together, while his elbows rested on the table. He looked at his son raptly.

"What's in the letter?" Kim absentmindedly asked them. Her chop sticks laid dormant on her plate.

"Talking about how _we _owe them for the semester. Care to explain that one?" Mary Beth inquired with boldness. She took an intimidating sip of water. "Kim, Abby, if you guys can, please, Thomas and I would like to have a private talk with Tommy."

Kim needed confirmation from Tommy, so her eyes viewed him. Once he nodded, she agreed. She got up, and she saw Tommy hold out his car keys. He informed Kim to take Abby to the ice cream shop. Seeing that Abby was still winding through the after effects of the mood altering herb, Kim knew she needed to take the young lady there. Before leaving, Kim gave Tommy a searing kiss, as a promise she was ready to please him again. Tommy smiled. He got up, and he began to clear the table.

Thomas and Mary Beth didn't like the changed demeanor in Tommy, and how he was treating them like ghosts. They weren't in the wrong, their son was.

"Are you going to ignore us?" Thomas questioned his son, while he drank his Bud Light. Kim offered him a couple earlier this evening. She was old enough to drink, so they didn't think anything of it, once they saw the fridge littered with the bottles.

"Why don't we talk about the letter? I'll go get it." Mary Beth went upstairs.

Tommy turned on the water, washing dishes should help to ignore their interrogating questions. As he heard his mother's footsteps, he knew it was about to go down. _Shit, I should've smoked a blunt and a cigarette. _Tommy said to himself, and he continued in his activity.

"_'Dear Mr. and Mrs. Oliver, we see your son, Thomas James Oliver Jr., had been registered for the fall semester. Unfortunately, our records have indicated he dropped before the term was finished. Therefore, the financial aid your son has applied for is no longer deemed pertinent in his situation. We would like for all that tuition to be paid back, and if this matter is not resolved in 90 business days, we will have to send this to collections. Thank you for your time. Sincerely, Paula Moore, Financial Aid Department, Reefside University_." Mary Beth read the letter verbatim. She folded the letter appropriately, and she went to sit with her husband. "Now, you dropped out of your classes, without informing us?"

Their son snidely turned off the water. He faced them with an annoyed expression. "When did you get the letter?" _Fuck, Reefside is late on their shit. The semester ended back in December. _Tommy wondered what the hell was going on, and how come that letter was all of a sudden sent to his parents' house and not his.

"We got it a couple of days back." Thomas answered, and he finished off his brew. "Now, did you drop out?"

"I think it's apparent." Tommy curtly answered, and his eyes looked at both of his parents in their eyes. "Explain something to me though, why is that letter sent to you guys, and not to me?"

"Son, I hardly think that's relevant." Mary Beth replied, and she looked at her son like he had grown two heads. "What's with the brashness? If anything, I think your father and I have the reason to be upset."

The admittance that his son had dropped out infuriated Thomas. "What do you mean you dropped out?"

Tommy sighed. "Listen, with me working full time, I decided to drop out. I couldn't do both, and work is very important to me." He rationalized.

"Wait a minute, a _job_ has prevented you from going to school?" Thomas shook his head in disbelief. "Tommy, school is very important. It will help you get a better job than working as a movie theater manager."

_I'm not a movie theater manager. _Tommy reminded himself and not his parents.

"Does that job even have benefits?" Mary Beth wondered. "I know with Kim being in the hospital for that week, I'm sure she needed insurance to pay for that stay."

"Mom, Kim and I have great insurance. Her stay is covered." Tommy exasperatedly retorted. He thought about it some more. "Why didn't you two inform me of this earlier?"

Mary Beth shook her head. "Son, this was something we wanted to ease into to. It's not a thing you want to burst through the front door with." She sighed, and she continued to stare at him. "Is there something in your eyes?" She noted the red in them.

Tommy shook his head. "Mom, I'm fine." He was high, _big fucking whoop_.

"Are you planning on going back to school?" Thomas asked. "And I hope you plan on paying that tuition back because your mother and I will not pitch in a penny. You made your bed and now you have to lie in it, young man." He sternly summarized.

"How much is it?" Tommy nonchalantly queried his parents. He went to a drawer in the second living room, and he got out his checkbook.

Mary Beth tried to remember how much it was. "Well, financial aid covered about $10,000 of it."

Tommy nodded. "Alright, I'll make a check out to Reefside University for $11,000 to be on the safe side." He wrote out the check, signed his name, and made sure to cross every 'T' and dot every 'I'.

Dumbfounded by his action, his parents were speechless.

"Son, aren't you going to make payments instead of doing one large lump sum?" Thomas was worried about his son's frivolous spending habits. Tommy shook his head. "Well, what about this house payment and bills, son your car is $350 a month."

"The cars paid off." Tommy informed, and he found an envelope and placed the check inside. He hid the item, so he could remember to drop it off at the school. He returned to sit with his parents.

"The car had about $12,000 left to pay though." Mary Beth commented, and she tried to see how her son could've paid for that on his salary.

"Either way it's paid off." Tommy said, and he looked at his parent's faces. "What now?"

"Son, we are worried about you. All of a sudden, you dropped out of school, you are paying for this house, you are spending crazy money left and right, what the hell is going on with you?" Mary Beth's eyes filled with tears. "You have another person to worry about." She referenced Kim. "You can't keep on being selfish! That's what you are doing Tommy. I didn't raise my son to constantly think about money and forget how to get ahead in the world. You needed to stay in school."

"Yet, you weren't complaining when I would deposit a thousand dollars into your account." Tommy countered malevolently. "Don't turn this around on me, Mother." He sneered, and he went to the fridge and took out a drink, not just any drink, but a Bud Light. "I take care of Kim, and I make sure we live a comfortable life."

"THOMAS JAMES OLIVER JR. YOU BETTER PUT THAT BEER AWAY!" Thomas angrily demanded. "You are not old enough to drink that."

Tommy opened the beer, and he drank it. Letting out a long and uncaring exhale, he didn't stop. "Dad, you are in my house, and as long as I'm not drinking and driving I don't see a problem with it." He gulped down the beverage like water. "If you are upset with me dropping out, you shouldn't be. I was still able to go on the paleontology gig." He kept the news that Dr. Anton Mercer is Kim's father. "I can always go back to school, but for now, I'm going to work to support my girlfriend and me. Both of you don't need to worry about that."

Mary Beth shook her head. "I can't handle this." She cried. "I'm going to bed." She stomped all the way to her room.

Thomas got up from his seat. "What the hell, Tommy? You have no right to talk to your mother like that."

"And you two have no right to worry about what the hell happened. I'm paying the school back, and I'm handling my business. You two don't see what the hell is going on with me and Kim every single day. Shit, she fucking quit her job, so she could get over her coma." Tommy rebuked.

"With Kim quitting, is that going to be a hindrance to you?" Tommy shook his head. "Well, that's one good thing. But still, Tommy the way you just acted towards your mother, there's no need for that." Thomas advised.

Tommy placed his hands on his granite, lined counter. He gripped it, and he looked away from his dad. "Dad, seriously, I've been really, really stressed about _everything_. Coming home from the dig, seeing Kim in the hospital, and keeping _something_ from Kim, I've been very annoyed with everyone. I still work, still pay the bills, and am trying to put the best face on. Since I've quit school, everything else has gone downhill. Who's to say the that wouldn't have happened at school?"

"We wouldn't have known, son, you didn't stay long enough for us to find out." With those words, Thomas left to be with his wife.

"Damn it." Tommy banged his hand on the table. The strength he's acquired from his years of martial arts, his built up anger, and the stressful situations he's endured the past couple of weeks all came forward. Sadly, the thing cracked in half. Furious, he headed down the stairs. He needed to drink and smoke. Kim's pussy would get the brunt of his anger tonight.

**An Hour Later… **

Kim came downstairs. She saw her boyfriend drink his vodka, and she was worried. Wondering if she should approach him or not, she did so anyways.

"Tommy." She called for, and she saw the look in his eyes. They were dark, lustful, and he needed her to relieve him. She quickly began to undress in front of him. The strip show caused Tommy to play with himself, and he was eager to be in her again. Her naked body climbed a stool, and she sat on the edge of the bar's counter. Her backside laid on the surface, and her ass began to sit off of it. That didn't bother him, and Tommy's shoulders supported Kim's dangling half. He spread her legs open, and he anxiously began sucking on her swollen clit. "Fuck…" Kim loudly moaned. Her fingers stroked his hair, and she lost concentration once he mercilessly began to finger her pussy in addition to sucking her clit.

His tongue licked all over too. Speeding up the process, he angrily fingered her. He needed to relieve her and himself. He felt her thighs tightly suppress his head, and he took that as a cue to suck some more. Kim's wetness dribbled down and he needed more.

"Oh my… that feels so good!" Kim pleasurably moaned for him. Tommy's proximity made her secure, safe, and definitely hot. "Fuck me." She seduced, even though she didn't need to. Tommy didn't listen though instead he made sure to eat her until she came, which he did. "Tommy! Ahhhh!" Kim shouted. His tongue continually flicked her pussy. Her wetness drowned his mouth, and she begged for him to stop. Again, he didn't.

Once her paroxysms erupted, Tommy smiled to himself. He immediately dropped his pants. Stroking his penis, Tommy smirked at his beautiful girlfriend. "You want this?" He egged her on. She bit her lip and nodded.

He grabbed her legs with both of his inner forearms. The friction from her naked back, sliding on the counter was heard, as he slid her towards his body. His head entered Kim, and she looked at him expectantly. "I love you." Kim confessed. Her eyes conveyed the emotion. "It's you, and it's only you. I love you, Tommy." She shamelessly devoted herself to him.

The guilt registered upon his body. How he had hurt her, and he fucked another woman. Slowly, his penis was shriveling, and he didn't want that. No, he needed to prove his devotion to Kim as well. The anger, he needed to release it. Somehow though, those thoughts became intrusive, and he couldn't bring himself to carry out his sexually filled plan. The silence bothered Kim, and she doubted he was feeling the same. A tear trailed down Kim's eye, feeling inadequate. She felt like she really messed up things with Tommy. The thought of him entering another woman's pussy hadn't been indicated, but the sinking feeling of him loathing her for her mistake did. Covering herself in a vain attempt, she tried to get up. She shook her head, and the empty feeling sunk in the pit of her stomach. With her being at his eyelevel, she still felt like a subordinate. His fingertips cupped her chin, and he _required, _maybe allowed, her to look at him. Bending a bit, he began to kiss her. Decidedly unworthy of his kiss, she didn't return his affection. That didn't stop him; Tommy continued to make out with her lips. Her non movement bothered him, but he wasn't deterred. His fingers found their rightful spot- inside of her. Subconsciously, her pussy clamped down on his finger, so she could sustain that type of stimulation. As a result, her mouth kissed him back. Their tongues slinked around one another's, and Tommy replaced his fingers with his dick. In one, swift move, Tommy's length slid completely inside of her.

"Oh fuck!" Kim screamed in indulgence. On instinct Kim's small arms wrapped around his neck. Legs were dangled off the counter and on each side of him. She felt the powerful thrusts coming from him. Tommy's hands were palm down, and he was upwardly entering her. "Tommy…" She found his neck and began licking.

Allowing her access, Tommy's head fell back. He maintained his pace, and he entered her furiously. Facing her, he kissed her roughly. Their teeth clanked, but that didn't stop their arousing activities. He held down her hands, and their fingers interlocked. "Mine." He growled in her ear. He possessively entered her and covered her. "Louder." He demanded for her to yell his name.

"Tommy!" She screamed for him, and he smirked at her. He moved her down farther. Half of her body swayed, and Tommy held her up powerfully. Kim's elbows rested on the counter for steadiness. His pelvis slammed against her pussy loudly and crudely. He found the perfect rhythm that expressed his mood. "Oh fuck… Tommy… please." Kim's pussy ached, while he kept his strokes long and fast. The skin slapping became louder. She knew her middle would be aching by tomorrow.

"No." Tommy gravely and deeply said. He didn't listen, and he continued fucking her hard. Her lower body was extended up, and he found a way for his cock to be buried deeper inside of her. His thrusting went harder, and Kim's fingers scratched along the counter. He watched the pain and pleasure mix in her facial expressions. He grinned evilly, since she didn't even know what to feel. His fingers found her clit, and he massaged the tiny bud.

"Oh my God!" She moaned noisily, and she countered him. "I love you!"

Listening to her declaration, he forcefully pushed himself inside of her. "Cum, now." He grunted his order. Pretty soon, her walls began to contract. He increased his pace, and he had to admit, he's never pounded this roughly into his girlfriend. The building up to his release felt great, and he was ready to cum inside of her. However, she needed to first.

"Ow… Tommy… ow." The pain was overwhelming her pleasure, and she didn't know what to feel. "Tommy, please." She pleaded for him to slow down, but that seemed to make him angrier. Her fingers were placed on his chest, and she tried to get him to stop. The try was weak, and she knew it. Taking her mind somewhere else, she closed her eyes, trying to remind herself Tommy wasn't _always _like this. It was like he had been taken over by evil. "You're hurting me…" She winced.

He inserted his penis as far and _wildly_ as he could. Kim's eyes were tightly closed, and Tommy bent down to kiss her. He momentarily stopped humping her, and Kim relaxed some. He stared into her eyes, and he slowly fucked her. "_I love you_." He articulated deliberately, and his words and his soft pace caused Kim to cum. She writhed beneath him, and he made out with her some more.

She shoved his chest, and she purposefully ogled the man in front of her. Tommy, soon, released his orgasm. Once he was empty, she spoke up. "What's wrong?"

He kissed her body, disregarding her question. They cleaned up, and he carried her naked form up the stairs, not caring if someone saw them. After all, that was his damn house.

**Xxxxx**

**Two Days Later…  
><strong>**DECA House  
><strong>**Reefside, CA**

Tommy, his parents, and Abby went to church for Easter Sunday. Kim, feeling uncomfortable and a like a fornicator, opted not to go. His family understood, and Ashley picked up Kim from the house. Several thoughts formulated in Kim's brain, and she was worried she had lost Tommy or there's something bothering him. He had spoken little about the talk with his parents, and she thought that had something to do with his declined mood. Although, she pondered about what _she_ had done to him. She definitely felt like she had done this to Tommy.

Inhaling and exhaling her cigarette, Kim's feet waded in the clear water of the pool.

TJ walked outside, and he sat with Kim. He copied her motions, and his feet were extended farther down than hers. He nudged her. "What's going on?" He playfully hit her. He got out a cigarette like her. He lit up the slim stick.

"Nothing." Kim blandly said, her state resembled a zombie.

"Doesn't sound like it."

Kim faced him. "Has Tommy mentioned anything, say about what he's going through?"

TJ's best poker face was on. "Like what?" He had a feeling this had to do with Tommy's unfaithfulness. He questioned whether or not Kim had an inkling of what occurred.

"He went to work last night, and then he came on the bed. It was like he was annoyed with me."

"Is that a bad thing?" TJ didn't get the concern there.

"Well, you know, we usually…" Even to this day, Kim got nervous about admitting she was sexually active.

"Last night, he was stressed out. I mean the profits have declined quite a bit since you quit, and Andros felt the same. He's let us know, that he doesn't want you coming back though." TJ comforted, in addition to keeping Tommy's secret. He switched his cigarette to his left hand, and placed his right hand on Kim's shoulder. "Kim, you shouldn't be so concerned over Tommy. He's handling his business."

"I can't help it." Kim sighed sadly. "Ever since we've found about the miscarriage, it's like… it's like…" She couldn't fathom to say the rest.

"He's _not_ going to leave you." TJ reassured.

"Who's to say he hasn't thought about it!" She panicked in an agitated state. She threw the cigarette behind her, and she got up. Like an infant attached to its mother, TJ shadowed her steps. Annoyed, Kim confronted him. "What?"

"Kim, you don't know why Tommy's acting the way he is. I haven't seen him any different than before really. Yeah the stress is new, but it comes with the job and what he's experienced recently. You shouldn't be so paranoid about Tommy. You know he's had an argument with his parents about him dropping out of school, other than that everything is okay." He reminded her and got rid of the filter by tossing it to the side. Looking down at Kim, she looked like a lost puppy. Part of him knew the relationship between the two had suffered, and he hoped they could bounce back. At that moment, though, he knew they were _done_.

"Okay? Okay? Does me losing a fucking child make everything okay? Tommy dropping out of school, is that okay? Me quitting, is that okay? TJ, nothing is okay! He's so distant, and I hate it!" Kim irritably kicked the closest item to her- a chair. The force caused the chair to loudly clank against the table and fall back to the ground.

TJ even jumped at the sound. He looked at Kim, almost like she had gone mad. He shook his head. Finally noticing the convoluted relationship between Tommy and Kim, he was shocked. Really, this was too much. He had been clueless about them. "Kim, you need to calm down, this isn't healthy." He consoled her as best as he could.

"I won't stop, until I know everything is alright." Kim dropped to the floor and cried her eyes out. She protectively brought her knees to her and buried her head between her legs. She felt lost because she had lost _him_.

TJ, not knowing what to do, bent down with her. He hugged her closely and let her cry her eyes out.

**Xxxxx**

**A Week Later…  
><strong>**Tommy and Kim's House  
><strong>**Reefside, CA**

After Kim's emotional outburst, Tommy arrived at the DECA House an hour later with his parents and Abby. Once again, the Oliver family was astounded by the regality of the established house. The parents talked amongst themselves, and they openly asked the question running rampant in their minds. Quick on her toes, Karone spoke up and discussed their 'hospital' jobs. Apparently, in her mind, she and Ashley were registered nurses, they have dressed up as them before in the strip club, and Andros and Zhane were involved in Health Care Admin. TJ did security around the hospital. Abby longed to be them, since they were very rich. All of them laughed at her, and they mentally shook their heads, in a telling matter, knowing she didn't need to be nowhere near their job.

Tommy headed towards the back, and he recognized Kim's state. He held her closely and lovingly stroked her back. He knew stress, sadness, and everything else he could possibly thinking of was weighing down her barely 110 pound body. Pretty soon, he needed to confess his sin to her.

The following day, Tommy's parents and Abby left for Angel Grove. After that, Tommy resumed his normal schedule. He worked full time all this week, but now, it was Sunday, and Tommy was very much in need for a break. Kim felt the same way, even though she stayed home more often now. Kim's feelings were a little more in check, and they were having intercourse like they used to. Her self-consciousness was slowly dissipating, but of course, _something_ had to ruin it; not just it, but _anything_ and _everything_ between her and Tommy.

Dinner, between the two, was finished. For dessert, the two had cheesecake. Their extra treat, bottles of beer and mixed alcoholic beverages and a two blunts of mango Kush. Their minds were already **gone**, and for some odd reason, Tommy began speaking about _condoms._ Tommy and Kim _never _use condoms, hence, Kimberly getting pregnant. So, when Tommy absentmindedly rambled about condoms, shit literally hit the fan.

"When did we use condoms?" Kim asked him, her tone creeping between curiosity and madness.

"When did I mention condoms?" Tommy's inebriated mouth wasn't helping him much.

"You said 'I never liked that condom because it made my penis hurt'. When did we use condoms?" She questioned him with anger more than anything else.

Tommy reclined in the recliner, and he looked at Kim, who was sitting on the floor by the coffee table. She was about to roll up another blunt, and when she said 'This container is tightly packed with kush'. Tommy seemingly agreed about the time his penis was tightly packed in a condom; when he was with Olivia. He didn't think of the consequences before he spoke, hell wasn't thinking straight at all. He got up, and he attempted to escape the situation. That was the wrong move.

Immediately, Kim rose from her spot. She followed him closely, and she was ready to get to the bottom of his comment. "Don't walk away from me!" She hissed at him. "When the fuck did we use a condom?"

He turned to look at his girlfriend. She was like a bull ready to charge. "We haven't used a condom." He regretfully confessed, while intellectually criticizing himself. He slipped, he slipped up big time. Karma and Kim was ready to **scrap** with him.

The former stripper continually shook her head. She didn't want to believe him, no, she denied his statement cold heartedly. Her head spun even more than before. His confession felt like a series of boxing jabs to the face. "When?" She croaked, now thinking about it, she knew. This would explain his flighty reactions and emotions to her. The sudden change that came about; she felt like she didn't know him sometimes.

He _knew _he _broke_ her. The full truth would probably kill her, but he couldn't back out now, or could he? "Kim, don't make me do this." He refused to admit it. He felt, saw, and was ashamed of the sadness that radiated from her body.

Water streamed down her face, and she concentrated on the ground more than his face. "Please… tell me." Kim pleaded heartily. Her body expression read as a little girl lost.

"I-I-I… can't." Tommy responded to her. His voice cracked.

"Tommy, please." She looked at him earnestly.

He regretted it: sleeping with Olivia, keeping this from her, cheating on her, not opening up to her. The partner of KO-35 Girls hated he did this to her; he really hated himself. And that's how it went, back and forth, Kim probed her boyfriend about it, but Tommy disagreed. Each time he rejected it and that caused Kim to become irater. Honestly, Tommy thought he was protecting her. If anything, he caused her to be more heartbroken. For an additional 15 minutes, it was a big run around. Finally, Kim's temper exploded. She charged at him. The alcohol and marijuana played a part in this, but Tommy's actions were the catalyst. _Punishing_ blows were directed on his body.

"You fucking cheated on me again!" She screamed at him. Furiously, she continued her 'exercise'. Tommy covered his body upon contact. Part of him felt like he deserved it, on the other hand, there was only so much he could take. He was ready to _unleash_ his anger, if forced to. "I've never fucked another guy!"

"Stop!" He begged her, but she was unrelenting. She wanted to dispense on him the pain he's given her.

Her tiny body released rasping breaths, and tears cascaded down in a messy manner. Her eyes became swollen, in addition to the redness her eyes had. She stared at him. _Who was Tommy?_ She didn't even know, even though she had dedicated the past eight months solely to him. There was no one else, or so she thought.

He rebuked her statement menacingly."No one else?" Tommy angrily stared her down like she was an enemy. Kim punched him again, and he took the hit like a man. His chest was squared, and he didn't back down. "There was someone, no, there was _something_ else. Your mouth and arms _**fucked**_ the Oxycontin behind my back!"

"Don't bring this to the conversation! You fucked another woman!" She advanced towards him, and she kicked his chins, and she punched his chiseled chest. "I'm fucking tired of you doing this to me!" She cried louder, and she went towards the kitchen.

Tommy didn't hesitate to trail her body. "You don't think I'm fucking tired of the shit you put me through?" He witnessed her taking deeper gulps of vodka. "Before I met you, I was the Catholic boy, and I didn't know what the hell sex, cigarettes, weed was." Tommy counted all the items on his list. "Alcohol, fucking strip clubs, and what having a fucking girlfriend really meant. I was the innocent one, and I wanted to finish school. Now look at me, I'm half owner to a strip club and have lost my fucking morals thanks to you." He seethed. "Not to mention, I never fucking cussed, but I cuss all the damn time."

Kim ignored him as best as she could. She drowned her sorrows in the alcohol bottle, and she wished she could drown his head under the damn pool outside the patio doors. But, and this was a big BUT, his words had struck her emotionally. _Dark_ topaz colored eyes, stared into his _evil _chocolate eyes. "Did I hold a gun to your head when you started all that shit? No, I didn't. So don't fucking put this on me. You cheated, not me." She pointed her finger at him.

"I didn't mean to cheat on you. I said no to her." He enunciated the 'no' to her. Stressed out, Tommy grabbed the other vodka bottle. He took the drink straight to the dome. "I love you."

"You don't know the definition of love you asshole! All you care about is fucking bitches and getting money." She accused and slurred certain words.

"It was one fucking time!" He yelled louder, thinking that would register with her.

It didn't. "You don't get it, you hurt me." She screamed at the top of her lungs. The anger stressed her out, and she lost control. Kim opened up the cabinets and plates crashed onto the wooden floor. Glass juddered against the side wall. She stumbled as she found more items to throw. In her mind, it was her against him. "Fuck you!"

"This is my house too, you can't throw all the plates and shit." Tommy attempted to stop her, but the glass littered the floor. He was slowed down by trying to find free spots to step over.

Uncaring to his words, she continued. In addition to her drunken state, Kim mindlessly walked over everything to avoid him. Her feet started to bleed, but that didn't stop her. "You want to fuck other girls! You can! I'm **_done_** with you."

Tommy shook his head. He wasn't going to give up. "Damn it, Kim, you are fucking bleeding!" He noticed the bloody trail she left. "Stop walking!"

Kim vigorously shook her head. "Nope, you fucked up. Did you like fucking her pussy? Was she better than me?" She began to laugh in a menacing tone. "_**I hate you**_!"

Those eight letters bothered him, and he ran up to her as fast as he could. He grabbed her hand, and her instinct was to slap him across the face. Tommy's lip was busted, and he could taste the blood accumulating at the side of his mouth.

"You don't fucking hate me. **You need me**." Kim swung at him again. "You need me because you look at me like I'm the father you should've had. I take care of you, I'm there for you, and I should've left you when I found those pills in your drawer. I didn't though because I love you." He breathlessly reminded her.

She pushed him away with much strength. Kim staggered back to the kitchen. She didn't want to hear him instead she wanted her alcohol bottle. That's the only thing that she found comforting. She swallowed as much as she could take.

He towered over her. "If anything, I should be mad at you! You killed my child!" He crudely reminded her.

That incited another response. She threw the vodka bottle to the ground, the clear liquid oozed a puddle, and she cried louder. Not because of the alcohol penetrating her cut up feet, but the hurt from the spontaneous abortion drove her to the edge. Again, Kim smacked him, punched him, and pushed him. She backed him up into a corner, and Tommy grabbed her arms in a restraining matter. With Kim's diminished state; her emotions were severely affected. Flashbacks of the trauma she had suffered at the tender age of 14 entered her mind, and she lashed out.

"That was my child too!" She shouted at him, his strength was overpowering. "You don't get it!"

"Tell me, Kim. Tell me what I don't get. What I don't get is why you are so angry. Me fucking another girl doesn't compare to you killing a fucking child- _our_ child. You are so fucking selfish for smoking Oxycontin, shooting up fucking pills. Are you kidding me? You are the bitch for that one."

"I'll show you bitch." She uttered for him. Her tiny fists pounded his body, and she didn't stop. Tommy tried to defend himself.

The tumultuous relationship was coming to a head. More yelling and screaming was exchanged. The two didn't, and weren't, able to comprehend how their relationship got to this point. They were confused, but at that point, they were stubborn. All they cared about was getting their point across.

"I'm not saying you pushed me to that point." Tommy struggled to hold her back, but Kim's strength was immense. The alcohol and her anger doubled her tenacity to hit him more. "It happened, and I'm sorry."

"Sorry. Won't. Make. It. Better!" Kim attempted to force his hands off of her wrists.

Both Tommy and Kim's feet were cut up from the broken glass covering the kitchen floor. Tommy's lips were getting fatter, and he had no doubt his body had sustained several bruises from Kim's potent strikes. Their physical discomfort was the least of their worries. Bruising began to form on Kim's tiny wrists, but she still held firm on her opposition. She needed to physically hurt him, since he emotionally fucked her over.

"You love me." Tommy declared boldly. "Even with everything that's happened, you won't leave me."

"Shows how much you know. I will leave you. You should've left me when I came out of the coma. You seemed like you wanted to since you had sex with someone else!" She pushed him off. "I'm leaving." She opened the door, but Tommy slammed the thing shut.

He menacingly covered her body. "You aren't leaving. You don't know how to leave." He informed her.

Kim turned to face him. She slapped him across the face again. "I'm tired of you!" She cried instantaneously. Her tiny fists pounded on his body. Tommy wasn't dissuaded.

Each time they argued back and forth their screams and shouts increased in volume. The shouts echoed in the expanse land, and for them, they were unsuspecting of a _**witness** _overhearing the bickering couple's furious tirade. 9-1-1 was called, and pretty soon there were three cop cars dispatched to the home residing at 1992 Valencia Rd. Even the cops could hear the resounding hollers. They vociferously rapped on the door, and for a moment, Tommy and Kim stopped their shouting match. The mirror near the front door was used between the two. Kim's hair was out of place, her eyes were puffy, her lips trembled, and she weakly tried to cover up her somber emotional state. Tommy fixed the gel that was pretty much slapped out of his hair by her. His lip was busted indefinitely, and he cursed. More knocks were heard, and Tommy answered the door. The sight the cops greeted had made them speechless. Glass was seen in the distance, and Kim's wrists were beginning to swell. Not wanting to hear the story, since they had heard the fighting themselves, and Tommy's face displayed the untold story; in addition, the phone call proved the cops knowing theory. Tommy _and_ Kim were arrested on the spot. If neighbors were in the vicinity of Tommy and Kim's house, they would've had been arrested for disturbing the peace. For now, their charges were Domestic Battery and Possession of Marijuana. The two were hauled into _seperate _cars. Before the cops drove away, Tommy spotted Kim's distressed state. They made eye contact, and there impact of their arguing caused them to feel regret. Both ended up mouthing, 'I love you' to one another. In their minds, they were curious as to how the cops were called. How did the cops know about them fighting? Now, they didn't know what to do. Then, they were escorted to county jail.

A White BMW SUV tailed the cop cars.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for the Next Chapter: <strong>_Paid bail, a broken home, experimentation. _


	25. Chapter 25 Trialing

**A/N: **Sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy. This chapter isn't as long as the past two, but it's still lengthy. A lot happens in this one as well. Poor Kim and Tommy, will they ever get a break?

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews. I am very appreciative of them. There is still more to come, and I have ideas for other stories. In addition, I will start writing for "A Look Behind a Female Ranger" again. I know it's been awhile since I've updated that story. Sincerely, **Courtney**.

**Chapter 25- Trialing**

**Xxxxx**

**Tommy's Cell  
><strong>**Reefside Police Department  
><strong>**Reefside, CA**

He mildly sobered up. Looking around the cell, he sat quietly. He examined the cot, the bars decorating his barricade- the same barricade that alienated the criminals from the outside world- and the stainless steel sink with the broken faucet. The same material designed the toilet. He dared not to touch the contaminated seat. Hell, his ass didn't even want to sit on the cot, but he did so anyways, relieving his stiff legs. For the most part, there was silence. Minus the sounds of _drip… drip…drip._ The dingy cell's sink's faucet seemed to be leaking.

_We're separated…_ Tommy said to himself, annoyed and depressed to be without her. Actually, he wasn't sure what landed them in there. He caught a glimpse of Kim going to another part of the police department. Her eyes were sad, and she longed to be with him. He mirrored the same sentiment. He vigorously rubbed his hands on his face, but stopped. The bruises he's suffered were sensitive to the touch. He squinted at the pain. Sighing, he began to rub his forearms. The air conditioner blew furiously around him.

An officer walked towards Tommy. He obnoxiously clanked his keys together. A Cheshire smirk appeared on the correction officer's face. "Come towards the cell, cross your hands together, make sure your back is towards the bars, and stick your hands in the opening." The man ordered, while the silver keys tautly tapped on the bars.

Blowing out a breath, Tommy attentively followed the directions. He limply walked backwards, and he felt the bars grace his back. He stuck his hands in the square opening. The cold, steel cuffs interlocked on his wrists. Beads of sweat traveled down the sides of his face. He was clueless. Curiosity plagued him intellectually, while he attempted to grasp the events of the last six hours.

The correction's officer escorted the owner of KO-35 Girls to the interrogation room promptly. Inside the room, which was a lot more diminished in size than his cell, another police officer sat on a chair. In front of him, there were a few items. Something that looked like a black box, pen, notepads, a camera and cups of coffee littered the table. The cuffs were unlatched from his wrists, and he was even escorted to his seat. Tommy rolled his eyes at that one, while he massaged his wrists to get out the minor kinks.

"Mr. Oliver, I am Lieutenant Bulkmeier." Lt Bulkmeier, a plump, buzzed-cut man with nice, blue eyes, began. He sat back, so he could look at the man in front of him. "You do understand why you are here, right?"

Tommy shook his head, and tried to remain as cool as he could due to the circumstances. He observed the interrogating officer, and he had a feeling this man attended his club several times a week. Inside, a smile was initiated.

"Open your mouth." The lieutenant commanded, and with hesitation the younger man followed. The black box's funnel was inserted. _Beep…_ was initiated and the numbers climbed. Tommy eyes toggled from left to right as the **thing **examined his breath. About a few seconds away from stopping the numbers twitched a bit. "0.10." Officer Bulkmeier read the red number, and he retracted the item.

"Where's Kimberly Mercer?" Tommy ignored the fact his breath was above the legal limit. That was the least of his worries . At least he wasn't behind a car, and he was in the comforts of his home while he was drinking.

Lt. Bulkmeier shook his head, and he placed the item down. "Mr. Oliver, Ms. Mercer is fine." That was all he was willing to disclose, and he kept to himself that he was openly staring at her form. "Can you tell me what happened tonight?"

Pointlessly, Tommy stared at one of his customers. He was almost positive, this man, and if his loony sidekick, Officer Skullovitch, had seen his girlfriend, they would be beside themselves. The seconds wasted, and Officer Bulkmeier waited for the arrested man's answer. As mentioned before, Tommy felt the bruises, his body was decorated with them, but he didn't have the slightest recollection of _how_ he attained the various purplish spots.

"No." He answered curtly.

Lt. Bulkmeier nodded. "Let me see if I can refresh your memory." He nodded, once Tommy did the same, he continued. "It seems that you and your girlfriend have gotten into a heated altercation…"

Tommy immediately interrupted. "Wait, are you saying, I hit her?" He had to glare at the thought of him placing his hands on a woman, especially Kimberly. He couldn't believe it.

"Calm down, if you don't, I'll have to add another charge to your arrest record." Lt. Bulkmeier smirked, unknowingly this man was the co-owner of the club he frequented. Tommy subsequently quieted. "You two were heard arguing and a phone call was made. In addition, Ms. Mercer's wrists are swollen, and as both of us can see, she caused some _damage_ to you. Please, take off your shirt, so I can take the pictures."

A hesitant Tommy did as told. He didn't want to get into deeper trouble. The flash photography commenced, and a degrading feeling cloaked Tommy's body. He turned from left to right, back to front, and the shutter clicked accordingly. The officer's lips were pursed and a whistle sounded. Tommy dreaded his response.

"Are we done?" Tommy abruptly grabbed his shirt and covered his six-pack.

The lieutenant shook his head, and he directed his inmate once more. "Sit down, and I need to take pictures of your feet."

The ludicrousness of his request was bothersome to say the least. "Is this necessary?" Tommy snapped, while taking off his shoes. The laces were already displaced due to cautionary reasons. His bare feet touched the cold, tiled floor. Again, Tommy bunched his eyes together in an agonizing matter. _What else happened? _Tommy internalized his antagonizing inquiries.

"You may sit down." The officer said. He looked over the digital prints, and he decided to make a deal. "From what I can see, some words were exchanged, and Ms. Mercer was the aggravator. I believe you were trying to restrain her, and she fought back with all of her might. Glass was thrown in the heat of the moment too. Which may have caused all of the cuts on both of your guys' feet."

"So, what does that mean?" Tommy queried, anxiously.

"What the evidence suggests is Ms. Mercer was in the wrong. She's been charged with battery, possession of marijuana under two ounces, and giving alcohol to a minor." The other man answered.

"Wait a minute, alcohol to a minor?" Tommy's eyes pierced the other man's dead on.

"Yes, sir. You are under the legal drinking age, and she's over the age of 21, therefore she's was responsible." The other man reinforced.

"What are _my_ charges?" The younger man inquired, after finding out his girlfriend's charges.

"Possession of marijuana under two ounces." Was the answer, and the co-owner disliked it.

"Are you serious?" Tommy's dumbfounded expression showcased his feelings. "No, that can't be right."

"Would you like for me to add assault on there?" Lt. Bulkmeier imitated his counterpart. Tommy simply nodded. "You aren't the one at fault here." The lieutenant couldn't believe the request.

Tommy vehemently shook his head in defiance. The memories flooded his sobered brain. He knew the mistake he made, and he **_caused_** her emotional and physical outburst. The talk before the fight began; he admitted his infidelity. The ultimate sin of placing his penis, the one that was first possessed and _only_ possessed by Kim, inside of someone else. "I pushed her to do it." He muttered, honestly.

Lt. Bulkmeier listened carefully. "Are you saying you pushed her by words, or you _literally_ _pushed_ her?" He prodded.

"Both." Tommy half confessed. He might as well have pushed her to begin the fight, but his hurtful words did all the aggravating. "I did it. I hurt her, and she only responded the way she could. Don't charge her, charge me." His hands covered his chest in a meaningful matter. "I messed up. I did this to her, she was just getting over a miscarriage, a drug induced coma, and I chose to be with someone else during that time. Please, don't keep her here. She needs to get better, I deserve to be in this place." He still defended Kim, even though he didn't need to. The reason he defended her, he loved her, and he truly sought to alleviate all the emotional baggage she's acquired recently. The next reason, he was choosing to break off the relationship, and he knew this would separate them. He could stay here, and she could be out there.

The memory of her saying 'it's over' and 'I hate you' echoed in his ears, she didn't mean it. She probably had no clue those words exited her mouth.

"Mr. Oliver, are you _absolutely_ sure?"

The evidence was scarce, minus the 9-1-1 call. The informant was very terrified and persistent that cops should be sent to the isolated house. Other than that, there were no eyewitnesses of what truly happened between the bickering couple. This could've been a plain ole domestic dispute, but because each party involved bore physical scars, arrests were made. The arresting officers looked into the claims of Tommy being the attacker, but there was no doubt Kim did most of the abuse.

"I'm positive." Tommy's voice was grave and dangerous. He didn't want her to be in there anymore. Then, a thought popped into his head,but before words were exchanged, the officer spoke of his girlfriend's old life.

"I'm just curious. Is your girlfriend's alias, _Geo?_" Lt. Bulkmeier wondered.

"Used to be…" He answered in a tone that halted that conversation from continuing. "Now, can I have the pen and pad? I need to do something." Tommy demanded.

**Xxxxx**

**Meanwhile…  
><strong>**Kim's Cell  
><strong>**Reefside Police Department**

Kim's feet were elevated, with pillows, above her chest, so she could rest them. The cuts were obvious, and the cops nicely bandaged them for her. Her night was dwindling away and getting worse. Disgustingly, Officer Skullovitch tossed 'love eyes' towards her and being away from _him _hurt her. Bits and pieces of the past hours slipped into her memories, and she understood what happened. She forcefully attacked Tommy because he was unfaithful. Dishes were angrily tossed around the kitchen because her fragile state of mind needed to fight back somehow. Despair coerced her to push _him_ away. She treated him like a piece of shit because she felt like it. Tears rolled down her cheeks, one at a time.

Mentally, she couldn't fully articulate _the_ reason for her being in there. Who called the cops?

Physically, her wrists and feet suffered the impact. Emotionally, her sentiments were coldly imprisoning her, making her feel inadequate and causing the hasty lash outs. Honestly, she never meant to do all of that; she just didn't know what _else_ to do. Losing Tommy would devastate her. She prayed that would never happen, but at that point, anything seemed possible.

After talking to the officers, Kim was informed of her charges. She accepted them, without hesitation. She pleaded for a visit to Tommy's cell, maybe even a phone call, but they tersely denied the opportunity. Deep down, Kim wished for some Oxycontin to tie her over. Marijuana and alcohol wasn't enough to quench her thirst to see the man she needed the most. Aimlessly, she began to sing a song softly. 'Amazing Grace' was the song choice.

As she was singing, Officer Skullovitch unattractively chewed his gum, making his presence known. "Ms. Mercer… aka Geo." He had to sneak in her nickname somewhere. Kim's face became grotesque, and she quieted. The officer observed her with interest, and he undressed her with his eyes. The way she looked now, obviously didn't compare to her gyrating sexually on stage. He smiled at her none the less. "You have a guest."

Kim's hope was high. "Is it Thomas Oliver?" She questioned eager to see if it was _him._ The officer shook his head, and Kim's smile faded hurriedly. "Well, then who the hell is it?" She knew her choice of words could get her into more trouble, but at this point, what's the worst that could happen? Anything else she did, couldn't exactly make her predicament any poorer than it was.

"Trent Mercer." Officer Skullovitch answered.

"Take me to him, now!" Kim demanded; she wondered if her brother had **snitched.** If that was the case, then there was definite hell to pay. "What are you waiting for?" Impatience rattled her voice, and her body showed off her irritated personality.

Officer Skullovitch immediately opened her door. He quickly accompanied her to the area housing her half-brother. Trent Mercer hadn't come across his sister since that dreadful and cringing moment inside the strip club. The incident still haunted him. And yes, he made the phone call, he hated to do it, but he knew it was necessary.

Kim entered the room. "You!" She infuriatedly shouted towards her kin. "How dare you!" She attempted to lunge at him, but Officer Skullovitch stopped her. That didn't dismay the smallest body in the room one bit. She tried once more. "I hate you!" The pain in her feet disappeared for a moment.

"You don't hate me." Trent shook his head. "What the hell is wrong with you? You wanna get another charge tacked on for disorderly conduct?"

"You wanna get another charge tacked on for disorderly conduct?" Kimberly Mercer taunted her little brother immaturely. She crossed her arms, in a protective manner, and rolled her eyes defiantly. "What? Did dad put you up to this shit?"

Officer Skullovitch stood to the side. He let the two hash out their differences.

Trent sighed. He looked at his fragile older sister, knowing he invaded her privacy. On the other hand, he did this to help her. "Listen, dad's worried about you. After hearing about, you know." He was sad to know he could've had a niece or nephew, but Kim's erratic behavior got in the way. "He knew you wanted nothing to do with _our_ family, but still, we **are** here for you. We want you home. Not just dad, but me and mom."

"She not my fucking mom! She's yours, not mine." Kim's devilish tone elicited her distaste for Elsa Fernandez-Mercer. "Get that through your head!"

"That's besides the point!" He fired back and angrily pointed his finger at her. "Look, you need to know, you and your boyfriend put yourselves into this situation. Dad and I are going to help _you_ out."

"Me?" Kim incredulously gazed at him. "What about Tommy?"

Trent shook his head, and he stared downwards. "Dad doesn't want you two together. He believes that both of you need help… away from each other." He let the revelation sink in. Kim sat down in the closest seat, and she began to tremble. Trent sat opposite her. "Dad will bail you out, if you leave Tommy alone."

Officer Skullovitch's cell phone rang. "I trust you two won't kill each other?" He observed the nods, and took the call privately.

"No." Kim immediately answered. "No, I will not leave Tommy alone. I'd rather rot in hell than leave with you and go back to that shit hole." She faced away from him continued to cross her arms together. "First of all, you've been following me, second you had to call the cops, and look where it landed Tommy and I. Now, you want to make things worse by detaching me from him? Are you nuts?"

"Are you?" He irritatingly hissed. "Shit, you are getting an easy ride. Dad's willing to fork up the money to get you out!"

"You don't get it." Kim said, the lump forming in her throat, and her eyes filling with water. "Dad is poisoning you."

"Like how you poisoned Tommy?" The statement was met with a retaliating slap to Trent's face. The impact caused Trent to turn the other cheek, but he stood firm. "Kim, admit it, you fucked Tommy's mind up." She shook her head and tried to hold the tears in as much as she could, knowing the accusations were fast approaching. "You did this to him. Dad talked about how innocent Tommy was, but_ it's_ gone. You got him to smoke, to drink, and I'm not doubting that your boyfriend is involved in your _career_. Did you love taking his virginity too? He's my fucking age, and now, look where you've gotten him! In jail, and you lost his child, not on purpose, but pretty damn close because you continually chose to do the drugs! Face it Kim, you are toxic to him. No I can't put it all on you, both of you are toxic to each other."

The words struck her heart and questions surfaced. Had she done all of this to Tommy? She was a catalyst to his drug and alcohol use. Even more, she thieved his virginity, not only that, but she robbed him of, what was supposed to be his fun and carefree, entry towards adulthood. Sadly, she was his misfortune. Tommy's world of religion, school, and martial arts was exchanged for the mood altering drugs and alcohol, a strip club, and intimate sessions with Kim. She blubbered like a little baby, crying louder.

Trent tried to place a comforting hand on his sister, but she disregarded his hand as if fire ignited the surface. He watched her silently, letting honest yet hurtful words submerge her mind. Maybe it was the wakeup call she desperately needed.

Playbacks of the shouting match she engaged Tommy was remembered. The trigger of the heated and harmful argument between the two was apparent. Tommy cheated… _again._ She wasn't absolute on him kissing her or if kissing was initiated, she jumped to the conclusion about the foreplay; Tommy would've had the other woman do it. But the most harmful activity he engaged in was the _actual_ sexual act itself. He willingly placed his dick inside of another woman. Damn it, he could've opted out, since he had enough time to place a condom on. She still continuously shook her head, and she stared at her brother as if she was trying to set his ass on fire. At this point, her crying ceased, and she was rattled with anger over the _whole_ situation.

Officer Skullovitch entered the room. The tension was obvious, and he wondered where the hell the knife to cut it with was. He made his shoulders move up and down, and then he looked between the two. "I just got a phone call from my boss." He referred to Lt. Bulkmeier. "Ms. Mercer, the charges have been _dropped,_ and you are released." He held onto the _note_ in his pocket.

Trent and Kim's, dark brown and topaz colored eyes, respectively, practically bulged out of their sockets. They couldn't believe the statement. Both ended up wringing out their ears, wondering if they heard him right.

"What do you mean the charges are dropped?" Kim asked, inquisitively.

"Mr. Oliver took all the charges. You are free to go ma'am."

"I'll take you home." Trent was oblivious to his sister's worse off state than before.

She felt frozen and lost. How could she go home without him? Would she want to be home without him? Kim's thoughts ran rampant, but her heart beat momentarily slowed. She looked to her left and right at the other two men present in the room. "Can I see him?" Kim's voice cracked like a window did when a baseball was thrown at it.

Officer Skullovitch shook his head. "He's already been charged and booked into the county jail. He left about 20 minutes ago." He fidgeted with the item he was keeping from the siblings.

"No… no… no." Kim cried unbelievingly. Tommy wouldn't just _**leave**_ without a word. He wouldn't do that again. Not after everything. She maddeningly faced her brother. "You and Dad just had to stick your nose where it didn't belong!" She screamed at him. "I hate you two!"

"We did it to benefit you." Trent countered firmly. "You may not thank us now, but you _will_ later." He faced the officer. "What does she need to do now, so she can get out of here?"

"Just sign the release papers upfront." Officer Skullovitch replied, and he looked at the broken woman. She was so confident at the strip club, dancing in skimpy clothes, grinding against the silver, long pole, but now, she wasn't so appealing. If anything, she reminded him of the intoxicated and smashed prostitutes that littered the crime ridden, downtown streets of Reefside. What happened to the glamorous Geo he was used to? Was she always this way, and she put up a front in the club, or did she happen to become like this? That's a mystery he'll probably never find out. As an officer of the law, he shouldn't intermingle with a person he's looked over.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Kim yelled again.

"You **are** coming home with me." Trent disregarded her comment. "Kimberly Annabelle Hart-Mercer, you listen and you listen good, I hated to follow you around. But when I heard the fight, I got scared. The only thing that felt right was to call 9-1-1, so they could put a stop to the madness. You can be mad at me all you want, but I'm taking you home if I have to force you in that damn car!"

"Force me all you want, you fucking asshole, you should've never called the cops!" She looked at the other guy. "Can I get this over with?"

They walked to the front. Kim signed the papers, and she got her personal items back. She stormed out of the police department, and like a shadow, Trent hovered over her. He wasn't letting his sister go this easy. He made that clear as day.

"Come with me, now. I am not taking no for an answer." Trent exasperatedly said.

Kim shook her head, and she roamed all over the parking lot, even though her feet hurt like crazy, in hopes of losing him. The attempt was futile. Kim opened her purse, and she took out her pack of cigarettes. She angrily smoked. Trent stopped right in front of her. "What?" She snapped.

"Come home, please." Trent begged because he wanted her to be safe. "Tommy did you a favor, and I believe he genuinely loves you. If he didn't, then he would've let you rot in jail. Take this moment in stride and start anew." The little brother was beginning to have respect for Tommy.

"No, he took the pussy way out. He should've fought the damn thing." Kim exhaled roughly, wishing the cigarette was aluminum foil, a lighter, and a straw and beneath was a 160 mg tablet of Oxycontin.

Officer Skullovitch ran out the police department. "Sorry, I forgot to hand this to you." He exchanged the note from his pocket to her hand. "Bye." He walked back to his place of work.

Trent gawked, and he saw the eagerness playing on Kim's fingers. She opened that thing so fast Trent thought the letter was going to rip. Kim's face fell upon reading the contents. He had an idea of what was said, and he was going to ask, but she held up her hand. Slowly, Kim headed towards her brother's SUV. She had a clue because Trent had unlocked the car to place his jacket inside. He remembered this expression well, and he let Kim enter first. He closed thedoor. As Kim sat on the passenger's seat, she let out the most harrowing scream he could've ever heard. Honestly, he thought she broke the sound barrier. His older sister openly lashed out inside of his car. She punched the air, she banged her hands on his beige colored interior, and she shook her body around.

Apprehensively, he opened the driver side door. He poked his head in, and Kim nodded in the midst of her tirade. She lost the will to fight. Trent climbed in, and he buckled his sister in the car. He drove his sister home in silence, for the most part, her crying commenced even louder than before.

**Xxxxx**

**Two Weeks Later…  
><strong>**Dr. Anton Mercer's Mansion- Kim's Room  
><strong>**Reefside, CA**

Kimberly Annabelle Hart-Mercer was sitting on her pink, fuzzy chair. The chair was located on the high balcony that connected to her bedroom. She repeated the familiar motions of smoking a cigarette.

Her mind was still blurred after reading the letter. The vile and hurtful theme lurking among the contents still rattled her. She already memorized the words, as if she had read the thing a million times. Honestly, she did. Kim's mind tried to decipher if there was a hidden meaning, a code, or something, but no, there wasn't. The intention was clear.

"_Dear Beautiful,  
><em>_I know your mind must be fuzzy; I have to admit, mine is too. I don't have a clue why we ended up in jail, and I am not sure who made the phone call to put us in jail. I do miss you, and I still love you, but we've been having problems. __**This is probably the hardest letter I've ever had to write.**__ We need space, we need time apart. We need to breakup. I'm not saying I want to date other people, I am saying this to benefit the both of us. I know this is hard, but we need to get better before we can continue. **I will always care for you**, Kimberly. **Please forgive me**.  
><em>_Love always, Tommy."_

She wiped her lingering tears, and she tried to think of happier thoughts. Her _other_ family has contacted her. They asked how she was doing emotionally. Kim was a mess. There was no doubt about it. Andros and Ashley picked up Tommy from the county jail. He stayed three days, and he was able to pay his bail with the help of Andros. The other co-owner of KO-35 Girls needed his partner out. In the following days of his release, Tommy's submerged himself in his work.

Even though they've broken up, she's missed him, and from what she's been told, Tommy missed her too. However, Kim and Tommy have hardly had contact. Sadly, it's not because of their breakup, it's because Dr. Mercer and Elsa have prevented the two from talking. Kim's incoming calls were being monitored by security or her dad and stepmom. So, staying with her real family has multiplied her depression. Dr. Mercer has become very overbearing and overprotective. Kim hardly did anything, and she was constantly watched by him or the extra security he's hired. The decision to come home was an awful one, and she wished she could take it back. However, at the time she received the letter, her mind and heart weren't in the right mind-state. Most likely, if she had stayed in the house on 1992 Valencia Rd, the happier memories she had with Tommy still lingered in that home. There was no way she could stay there. She hasn't been back since, and from what TJ has said, Tommy's been staying with him and Cassie.

Trent knocked on Kim's door. After a few minutes, he realized she was out on the balcony. He opened the door quietly, and he walked towards her. The haunting cigarette smoke filled the bedroom, and he shook his head, wondering how she picked up the horrid habit. He threw that to the back of his mind, and he sat in the seat opposite her.

"Hey." He simply addressed.

Kim looked at him, a little more relaxed than the other times she's been around him. "Hey." She solemnly saluted, as she popped in a piece of gum.

"How are you feeling?" He was concerned about her well-being.

"Like I'm in jail." Kim honestly replied. "Dad's worse than before. I don't even know why I came here."

Trent nodded in agreement. He had to admit, their dad was going ape shit and treating Kim like she was six years old with pigtails and a lollipop in her mouth. He loathed that happening to her. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

Kim's ears happily perked up. "Can I leave?"

"Hey, you aren't _really_ in jail." He chuckled, and he smiled at her. "But, how are you feeling?"

Honestly, Kim felt happy to have at least one person on her side. Trent has been her only confidant the past couple of weeks, and she has grown a little closer to him than she thought possible. That was one thing she was thankful for, since he made this experience of living in the Mercer household bearable. "I don't know. I miss Tommy still." She answered sadly. "I know we've had our problems, but I always thought we could work them out."

"I know he misses you, but Kim, be honest, do you think the relationship the two of you had was healthy?" He asked earnestly.

Kim's body expression softened inconsiderably, and she was honest with herself for the _first_ time since this situation happened. "No, I guess not."

Trent smiled at her. "I know it's hard being away from the one you love, but if it was meant to be you guys would come back together somehow. I believe it."

The former stripper was perplexed. "Are you serious?"

"There's no doubt he's _in_ love with you like you are with him, it's just you guys have encountered some road blocks. It happens in _all_ relationships." Trent comforted, while he began to play with her pink lighter. "I mean, Tommy seemed like a cool cat, when he was roommates with Conner, and they were on good terms, Conner held Tommy on a high pedestal. I don't agree with the way Conner called him out on changing, but at that time, Conner _did_ feel betrayed. He really thought of Tommy as a brother, and I think because Tommy left him out of his new life, it kind of hurt him."

Kim hadn't thought of Conner's perspective like that. "So, did he like me?"

Trent laughed. "Are you kidding me? His bitch ass loved you, but shhh don't tell Kira. She'd kill him."

Kim smiled. "How are they doing, by the way?"

"Good, they're having a little girl. Their wedding is two months away, and I'm going to be the best man. Jason and Rocky, you know Tommy's other roommates, are the groomsmen."

"That's nice." She said, and she fiddled with her pack of cigarettes. "Do you have your phone?"

"Let me guess, dad and mom are still monitoring your calls?" Trent commented, as he grabbed his phone from his side pocket. Kim nodded. "Jeez." He handed his phone over to Kim.

She took it, and she dialed Tommy's cell number. The petite woman nervously chewed her lip, while waiting for him to pick up.

"_Hello?" Tommy's voice answered. _Kim had a momentary lapse of judgment and froze. Part of her didn't know what to say. "_Hello?"_

"H-h-hey." Kim tried to remain calm.

"_Beautiful?" Tommy zealously called her by her nickname. "How are you doing?"_

"I'm good." Her heart fluttered, hearing her nickname exit his mouth. "Um, how about you?"

"_I'm busy with the club, and just trying to stay out of trouble." He nervously laughed._

Kim nodded. "Yeah me too." She honestly felt like she was talking to her high school crush. She hadn't felt this nervous in a long time. "I miss you."

"_I miss you too, Beautiful. Hey, uh listen…" Tommy didn't know how to put the next request into words, so he just said them. "I don't think it would be right for me to live in the **house."**_

Once again, her face fell to the floor. "What do you mean?" She asked unknowingly and innocently.

_Tommy sighed, hating to break the news to her. "I'm sorry for breaking up with you in a letter, but I knew I wasn't going to see you for a bit. I didn't want you to wait for me, so I broke up with you." He explained. "As of right now, I don't think it's right for us to still live together, so I'm going to move out."_

"WHAT?" Kim yelled into the phone. Trent looked worried, and he watched over her. "How can you say you miss me, and then you want to move out?"

"_I **do** miss you, but we still need to work on all of our problems still." He dreaded their relationship came to this point. "Kim, two weeks will not solve everything. More time apart __**is**__ needed."_

"I need you." Kim pleaded for him to stay by her side, at least.

"_I think it's good that you are with your family, your **real** one." Tommy felt bad, but he was genuinely looking out for her benefit. He also needed to work on somethings, as well. "This is needed for us, I love you."_

"Will you wait for me?" Kim's voice was laced with concern, hope, and love.

"_As long as you wait for me." Tommy responded. "Just think of this as a **trial** separation, so to say."_

"I don't want this though." Kim shook her head, and her expressive eyes conveyed the hurt she was feeling. Trent knew his sister and her ex-boyfriend's relationship was still in a terrible spot.

"_Hey, everything will work out. I'll begin moving everything out tonight, and I've already paid for the next two months. Kim, you deserve the house more than I do." _

To her, it was still their house. She didn't want to be seperated any longer, but he was right, they still needed to work out some personal demons. "I love you." Kim declared.

"_I love you." Tommy hung up the phone. _

She stared, lost in trance, at the phone. Kim was hurting again. "Can we go out, now?"

Trent nodded, not asking her questions. He left to his room to get ready. Kim dressed as fast as she could, wondering if her little brother was willing to meet one of her friends. Yes, Kim wanted her little brother to meet Adam. The brother and sister met downstairs, and they approached Trent's car. As fate would have it, their Dad and Mom, or well their Dad and Kim's stepmom/Trent's actual mom, arrived home. The four people stared at each other.

Dr. Mercer was in the least bit happy. As a habit, Dr. Mercer began to fix his ties and gold and diamond encrusted cufflinks. He looked between his children. Elsa Mercer stood firmly by her husband. She looked at her son and stepdaughter with an evil eye.

"Where do you suppose you two are going?" Dr. Mercer questioned in a slithering voice.

"Dad, Kim needs to get out the house, so I'm taking her out to eat. Maybe catch a movie or go to the amusement park to play mini golf." Trent unlocked his doors.

Elsa didn't like that, so she looked at her son. "Trent, that's not the best idea, now is it?" She adamantly shook her head. "Kim should stay home, to prevent herself from getting into further trouble." Elsa Mercer turned to Kim. "I believe you do understand, right Hun?" The woman relayed in a snooty tone.

"I believe I don't understand, _**Hun**_." Kim copied the woman's voice and mannerisms in an annoyed way. "What's the big deal? I just want to go out. Fuck, I feel like I'm in jail!" She shouted.

"Kimberly that tone is inappropriate. Do not cuss either. You also do understand why it's a big deal. I will not have you conning Trent into taking you somewhere you aren't supposed to be. Like with Mr. Oliver or your possible _connect_." Anton snippily answered.

"How would you know if I was trying to do that?" Kim fought back. On the other hand, she questioned how he knew about her thoughts. "That's the least of my concern anyways." Remembering Tommy's hurtful words from earlier caused her to become sadder, and her dad and stepmom's defiance towards her weren't making her feel any better.

"Alright then, since that's settled. Why don't we all sit down and relax? We can have dinner here, I'll have Olga prepare us something, and we can watch a movie in the downstairs movie theater." Anton offered. He was a little at ease because his family was together as one. He felt like his overprotectiveness was necessary to ensure his daughter stayed out of trouble.

"I believe that's a wonderful idea." Elsa clapped her hands together and smiled. She literally worshipped the ground her husband walked on, and she was always obedient. However, that was becoming boring to her. She kept that to herself though. Elsa smiled, and she walked with her husband towards the grand home.

At the doorway of the home, they stopped. They noticed the two, younger people standing behind.

"Is there a problem?" Dr. Mercer asked, annoyed with their apparent rebelliousness.

"Dad, I'm tired of you treating Kim like a child. She just wants to go out. She's been in the house, cooped up for two weeks, don't you think you are making it harder for her, and you are making her want to **use**." Trent presented the problem.

Anton sighed. "I believe if your sister had a problem, she would confront me about it. Besides, she needs to stay here."

Elsa nodded. "Kim will stay out of trouble if she stays here." She pointed out.

Kim wanted to scream. "Can all of you stop speaking like I'm not here? Shit, Tommy and I have already broken up, I am not around drugs, and I think I'm old enough to make my own fucking decisions." She defiantly placed her hands on her hips, and she stared each and every one of them down. "What is it going to take before I can go back home- to _**my**_ home?" She stressed how she's the only one staying in the large residence. "Tommy's moving out." She muttered softly to herself.

That was a relief to Anton, but he was still fixed on his decision. "I don't believe my daughter should stay in that home alone." Anton shook his head unrelentingly. "She'll have that other man back there with her, and they'll land back in jail." He spoke solely to his wife.

"I agree." Elsa said submissively.

"Are you kidding me right now? I told you Tommy is moving out tonight! Let me go home, please!" Kim viciously begged. She needed to be in her bed, since that would probably be the only thing that reminded her of Tommy. "Don't do this to me anymore." Her eyes filled with water.

Trent nodded. "Dad, look at Kim, she needs to be back to her home. If you are really worried about her relapsing, then I'll stay with her." Kim expressed her gratitude in a passive way. She hoped her dad would comply.

Anton looked at his kids in his intimidating routine. Once again, he fixed his cufflinks. The pros and cons were weighed, and he agreed. "On several conditions, can you agree on this?"

"Depends." Kim stated, and her undivided attention was given to her dad.

Elsa linked her arm around her husband's, and she was leaning against his body. Anton laid out his stipulations. "One, I don't want you leaving for another two weeks. Two, I still want you staying away from that young man. Three, I want a daily phone call. Four, every Friday night, I want you two back here for family night, do I make myself clear?" Their dad kept his reasoning for why he didn't let them leave for two weeks, to himself.

Kim gazed at him deadpanned. "What are you like probation officer too?" She deemed the conditions to be ludicrous. They were very demanding.

"Kim, let's do it. It'll still be better for you than staying here." Trent whispered.

"How about I give you an incentive?" Dr. Mercer proposed. His children listened. "I'll make the house payments, and I'll buy you a car."

The former stripper liked that idea. "Any car?" She questioned, almost jumping on the chance.

Elsa nodded. "_Any_ car." Her husband's money was powerful, after all, she's stayed with him for quite a while.

Hating the stipulations, Kim agreed. "Deal." She shook her dad's hand. "Expect to have a check ready, _Daddy_." Kim taunted and walked inside. Even though she felt her home with Tommy was _broken,_ and the home with her dad was too_,_ she saw a little light at the tunnel. Her brother was by her side100%. Trent smiled, and he followed her.

Dr. Mercer's overbearing ways was about to come to head. He picked up his phone and dialed a few numbers.

**Xxxxx**

**One Week Later…  
><strong>**Eltar Condos  
><strong>**Reefside, CA**

Tommy decided to move into the condos Kim used to stay at. He had liked them a lot, and this place wasn't as far from his work like his house was. Remember, the drive was quite a bit. The other upside of these condos, they were in his price range, and he was familiar with them. He, also, wasn't near the condo Kim used to live in. He was in another part of the condos, he stayed towards the back.

After being arrested, breaking up with Kim, busying himself in work, and moving out of his beloved house, Tommy was emotionally and mentally drained. Coincidently, in his spare time, Tommy found relief in working out. He liked the newly established UFC Gym on 9th Ave. The punching bag became his best friend, stress reliever, and it never judged him. He's there around four times a week.

The co-owner of a strip club headed to the laundry room. He needed to wash some of his business attire. He had work that night. Whistling to the room, Tommy wasn't paying attention, and he bumped into someone. Tommy's laundry basket flew out of his hands upon impact. His clothes were sprawled everywhere.

"I'm so sorry, Tommy." The older man apologized in a loud and confident voice, while he began to aid in picking up the clothing.

Instantly, Tommy furrowed his brows. "How did you know my name?" He held a pair of slacks in his left hand and a dress shirt in his right hand. As soon as the man turned to face Tommy, he knew he had seen the other man somewhere before. He wasn't exactly sure though, but those blue eyes and jet black hair was signature to someone. "Um… um…"

Zordon's gaze was fixed on the young man. "My name is Zordon, you came into my smoke shop around Thanksgiving."

Tommy's brain traveled backwards. "Wait, the one in Angel Grove?" He remembered, but he swore the man that sold Kim and him their items was a _little_ younger.

"Yes."

"What are you doing in Reefside?" Tommy grabbed the pieces of clothing from Zordon and placed them in his laundry basket. He began to walk, and Zordon walked with him.

"I needed to check on my other business." Zordon chuckled in a booming tone. "This is my other business." He motioned his hands towards the whole apartment complex. "I've built this from the ground up."

The younger man smiled. "These condos are nice." He placed his basket on the flat surface of the dryer. "Why are they called Eltar Condos?"

"They are named after my country." Zordon replied, and he took a seat on a spare washer.

"Country? Where's Eltar located?" Tommy had to think about that for a minute.

"It's in Europe." Zordon bobbed his head. "So, my son, Alpha, maybe you know him as Five; sold you and your girlfriend the nice glass pipe with the intertwining birds. Where is your girlfriend?" Even though, he knew they had broken up. Zordon **_did_** have a sixth sense about relationships and their problems.

As Tommy was separating his clothes, he stopped and thought about his _ex_. Some days, Tommy hadn't fully comprehended the weight of those words. He hoped this breakup would make his life and her life better, but for some reason, he wasn't feeling any better. He felt more under pressure, empty, sad, and even angrier at times. Smoking weed wasn't helping his mood, and alcohol wasn't the easiest thing to get, since he was underage, and smoking cigarettes has increased to two packs a day. Snapping his thoughts back into focus, Tommy admitted his relationship status. "We aren't together anymore." He sheepishly said.

"Was that your choice or hers?" He asked, as he knew the battle was going to be even greater.

"Mine." Tommy replied, feeling at ease with Zordon. He was ready to confess his heart. "I miss her, but at the same time, I honestly could say I felt betrayed. I knew I betrayed her by cheating, but when she began to use again, and when we lost our child, I was angry with her. I almost hated her, but I still stayed with her." Tommy angrily shuffled his clothes around. "Tell me, I did the right thing by breaking up with her." He faced the man.

Zordon could tell that young Tommy was losing sleep over this matter, and he wasn't the same man that entered his shop a few months ago. He was shocked by how much Tommy had changed. He sighed. "Tommy, I can't tell you that." Zordon shook his head. "Do you think you did the right thing?"

"Yes- no- yes- no!" Tommy mentally slapped himself. "I don't know!" He slumped over a washer, and his hand supported his head up. Honestly, he was miserable. "I think I did what was necessary. I believe I shouldn't have written her a letter, but the fact I broke it off was needed. I just hope we can come back together."

"You did the right thing, for you. Unfortunately, there are still troubling times for you and her. I'm sorry, Tommy. I thought the worst had already come, but from what I feel, it hasn't." Zordon's sadness was plastered all over his face. "Keep your head up, Falcon." With those words, Zordon walked out of the laundry room.

Tommy watched the door from where his companion had left from. "What the _fuck_ was he talking about?" He went back to his business, and he ignored the wise _facts_ Zordon had spoken about.

**Xxxxx**

**Two Weeks Later…  
><strong>**DECA House  
><strong>**Reefside, CA**

It was Sunday evening, and Tommy was inside Andros, Ashley, Karone and Zhane's house. He upheld the tradition of attending Sunday dinner, but he watched the couples in envy. Andros and Ashley were officially back together, and Karone and Zhane were thinking about moving out and having another child. Also, Cassie was due in another two months, so she's stopped dancing, _for now_. TJ was still bouncing, and he decided to go on paternity leave once the baby was born. Zack, the former disc jockey, and now bouncer, would step in as head bouncer once TJ left. Tommy and Andros were looking for more dancers and a couple of more bouncers to balance out the club.

The stun of Kim leaving had dissolved, and the club was still very popular. The new dancers were bringing in the revenue the owners were used to. Ashley, now, was the most popular dancer. She loved the private dressing room.

Drinking his beer, Tommy reclined in his chair. It had been a full month since he broke up with Kim, and he was still reeling. He's tried to call their house phone, but the number was changed. Her cell phone was disconnected, and he wasn't sure where he stood with her. Part of him wanted to stop by, but he was nervous. Did Kim hate him? What about those words from that older man? Why hasn't Kim seen him or called him?

Cassie waddled to her brother. She had a big ice cream sundae in her hands. She smiled at him. "You want some?" The big globs of vanilla ice cream, whipped cream, nuts, and caramel sauce, resting comfortably in a bowl, was shoved in front of his face.

Tommy shook his head. The mom to be shrugged and ate with gusto. "Have you talked to Kim?"

"Nope." Cassie swallowed. "You know her dad has her on lockdown."

This 'family' felt estranged from Kim. _No one_ had heard from her in two weeks, and all of them attributed that to her overprotective dad. They hadn't thought of a possible _revert_.

"Yeah, I guess." He mildly agreed.

The Asian gawked at Tommy. "Hey, you don't look so good." She observed the bags, the discoloration, the dimming of his eye color, and his sad appearance. "How are you really feeling?"

"I don't know. I've been losing sleep. I need something to help with that." Tommy honestly replied.

"Come on." Cassie attempted to get up, but failed miserably. Tommy helped her up, and he followed her. They walked to the upstairs', hallway bathroom. She opened the medicine cabinet, and she took out a pill bottle. "Here."

Tommy read the bottle. "Diazepam. Ashley Hammond, take one pill every 8 hours, as needed." He looked up at the expectant mother. He shook the bottle in front of her face. "These are Ashley's."

Cassie nodded. "Duh, I'm not stupid." She didn't think there was a problem with sharing these pills. Before she got pregnant, and when she had her bouts of insomnia, she took these. "Just pop a couple of these babies, and you will be good to go. They helped me to sleep like a baby."

He hesitated to take these pills. "Are you sure?" Tommy read the label, and they did expire later this year, so he didn't think anything of it.

"Yeah, Ash doesn't take them anymore." She continued to eat her ice cream in pleasure.

Tommy kept reading the side effects, and he knew to take them as soon as he got home. "Uh, do you think she'd mind if I took the whole bottle?"

She shrugged. "Like I said, she doesn't even take them anymore. I doubt she'll realize they're gone."

Deciding to take the pill bottle, Tommy put them in his pants' pocket. He headed down the stairs with Cassie.

**Xxxxx**

**Later That Night…  
><strong>**Tommy's Condo  
><strong>**Reefside, CA**

After a quiet day off and spending time with his second family, Tommy came home. Internally grateful for his brother, TJ, he had two bags of alcohol in tow. Hopefully, Tommy was going to be able to get some sleep. Diazepam, was also, in Tommy's possession. He stored his alcohol in his refrigerator, and he placed the pill bottle on his coffee table.

Tommy sat on the lone couch, and he stared purposefully at the pill bottle. Haunting memories of Kim's drug abuse entered his mind. However, he wasn't actually familiar with these pills other than Oxycontin. Diazepam was something new to him. His internet was yet to be setup, so he wasn't sure about this pill. Obviously, it solved insomnia, that's why Cassie handed them over. He was slightly curious about the _other_ uses of this pill. Were they mind-altering like Oxycontin? Did they help to produce a euphoric state? Could these cure his sleepless nights? He had no clue, so he called the one person who would have the vast familiarity with pharmaceuticals.

He picked up his cell phone, and he called Adam. He waited for his 'bro' to pick up.

"_Wassup, bro!" Adam greeted in a high pitched, playful quality. The words were slimly slurred._

"Hey, uh, I gotta question." Tommy chuckled uneasily. He hoped he wouldn't give his want to _experiment_ away.

"_Shooth." The older, Asian, pharmacy tech commanded. The loud exhales and inhales clued Tommy into Adam's endeavor. _

"Um… what is diazepam really used for?"

"_It helps with anxiety, seizures, alcohol withdrawal, and benzodiazepine withdrawal too, which is odd since it's a benzodiazepine drug as well. It acts as a muscle relaxant… and it can help a person who can't sleep, sleep. Sometimes it produces a hypnotic, skeletal muscle relaxant state, and amnesia like propershis. People take this with alcohol, but it's not necessary since it already gives paradoxical effects. Also, it's an adulterant form of heroin." Adam blathered, rather too informative on the matter. "There pill is also under several different names. Why?"_

Tommy caught the gist of those words. Adam must've been on one. "I've been losing sleep, and I was wondering if I should take _one_ pill." Tommy answered.

_**"One** pill **will** do it." Adam yawned himself. "Do you need me to write you a prescription?" Sometimes this pharmacy tech did abuse his obligation._

"No, uh-…" Tommy grabbed the pill bottle, and he shook it around some. "-uh, I have some."

"_Jush remember, don't become **addic**…" Adam's voice trailed off as the line went dead. _

The quirk- hanging up in a drug induced state- was always looked over, so Tommy didn't feel offended when his comrade hung up. Adam probably did so without his knowledge. Anyways, Tommy got right back to his dilemma. He looked at the pills. He was definitely losing sleep, and he was feeling hollow and barren without his love. Honestly, Tommy wished he could take the breakup back. He felt there was something wrong because he had no way of getting in contact with her, and because of that Tommy needed to settle his uneasiness quickly. He got up, and he grabbed his bundle of weed. He eagerly smoked two bowls of marijuana.

After his _high_ state, Tommy opened the container of diazepam, and he took four pills. He didn't feel the effects yet, so he got up, stumbled a bit, and he took a beer out. He drank, in addition to the weed and the diazepam. The adverse impacts still hadn't taken place, so Tommy gulped down one more beer. There was no change **still,** so Tommy digested four more pills.

Then **_it_** happened, the world around Tommy slowed instantaneously, as some of his body movements sped up. His eyelids drooped in downhill way, his breaths became more haggard, and he had no clue what was going on. He was beyond high; he felt like he was on heaven, jumping from cloud to cloud. He began to lightly giggle, and he relaxed inconsiderably. He hopped up, and he headed towards his kitchen. His dry mouth needed to relieve his thirst, but not beer, no he needed water. His movements were fast, but he dropped some glasses in the process, as well as spilling large amounts of water. Slowing his pace, Tommy finally drank his H2O. The water traveled down his esophagus, and he placed his cup, on what he thought was the counter, but really he missed by a few inches. The cup crashed onto the floor, buthe ignored the liquid seeping into the small crevices of his feet. He still had some alertness, so he was able to grab his pack of cigarettes. Outside on his balcony, his coordination kicked in, and he lit his cigarette.

He sat on the chair, and sleep was creeping upon his body. Tommy had barely started to smoke his cigarette, so he was determined to finish it. However, sleep collided with his body like a car. Quickly, his eyelids closed, while the cigarette's embers still lingered away. As the smoke reached the filter, his fingers were singed, but he was dead asleep. The burning sensation was ignored.

For the first time, since he broke up with his Beautiful, he got his sleep.

**Xxxxx**

**Meanwhile…  
><strong>**1992 Valencia Rd.  
><strong>**Reefside, CA**

The petite woman had finished smoking her third Oxycontin pill.

She was broken, and she started using again. After being informed about the changes to her home, like: the house telephone and cell phone numbers being changed, certain numbers were blocked for incoming and outgoing calls, and the hidden security cameras. She sunk into a deeper depression.

For the past three weeks, Kim felt like she was living in Hell rather than on Earth. Drug abuse became her solace, though she hated coming back to it. Yeah, Dr. Mercer, her father, bought her a car, a sleek, black, BMW i325, and she got anything and everything she wanted, but that wasn't what she wanted in life. No, what she wanted was her life back with Tommy.

"Fuck this trial separation!" Kim screamed in an infuriating pitch. She threw the roll of aluminum foil. Her straws were flung against the wall. Her lighter hit the stage with a _ping. _Protectively, she covered her Oxycontin pills. "I will never leave you again." She vowed to the container, sheltering the less than 100 count of pills. "I love you." She cried.

At the head of the stairs, Trent overheard her failure. He had an idea of her regression into the world of opiate abuse, but he had no clue how to help her. He knew the pressure she was under, so he didn't have the heart to stop her. Maybe he was being a bad brother, but he was trying to make her happy at the same time. He walked back to the kitchen, giving her time to herself, in a few he would check on her.

Kim wiped her eyes forcefully. She crawled on the ground to gather the supplies. Again, she smoked. Her body gave out, and sadly, she passed out.

As Trent came down the stairs, he realized the mess. He shook his head, and he went to find his sister. He noticed she was on the ground sleeping, or so he thought. He got down on his knee. "Kim, wake up. I'll help you upstairs." However, she didn't wake up. Trent thought she was playing. "Come on." He lightly slapped her face. "This isn't funny." He started to panick. "Wake up Kim." Trent demanded through gritted teeth. Her limp body was easily flopped around by his movements. "Kim!" He yelled, and he hated to do it, but he need to. He slapped her harder. She still didn't wake up, and Trent cried like a little baby. Anxiety robustly hit him. He grabbed his phone to call 9-1-1. The ambulance was on their way. Trent held his sister tightly, and he hoped she would wake up. Crying resounded in the basement. "Kim, I'm so sorry." He rocked her back and forth, not knowing what else to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for the Next Chapter: <strong>_Another hospital stay, conversations, cheating, and dependence_**.**


	26. Chapter 26 Monstrous

**A/N: **_Very , very long chapter, but it's about time I updated this story. I am very sorry for the long update, but I have been very busy. I don't know exactly when this story will be done, but I believe after this one there are about six more chapters. So, please stay tuned. Thank you to everyone that has read or reviewed this story. Xoxo- **Courtney.**_

**Chapter 26- Monstrous**

**Xxxxx**

**Reefside Hospital  
><strong>**Waiting Room**

"Where is he?" Andros growled out loud, annoyed with the fact that his business partner was missing in action. He redialed the phone number for the third time.

TJ walked right passed Andros with the phone stuck to his right ear. "This is fucking ridiculous!" He said exasperatedly.

Zhane mimicked TJ and Andros' act. "Why isn't he answering?" He irritatingly questioned.

Cassie, Karone, and Ashley sat on their chairs, fidgeting nervously with their hands in several ways. They bit their nails, interlinked their fingers together, and most of all, they brought their hands together in the most reverent and hopeful manner possible. This was another blow to their formed family.

Upon hearing the news of Kim's second overdose, Zhane and Karone immediately dropped off their daughter at the paternal grandparents' house. Ashley picked up the urgent phone call from TJ and made sure Andros and she headed to the hospital. TJ tried to get his _faithful_ girlfriend to calm down before bringing her there. If she didn't, then of course, she would be admitted for the second time as well. Their baby needed to 'cook' longer, and he wanted Cassie to be in the right state of mind. Once she restrained herself from becoming a blubbering mess, all six of them arrived as quickly as possible, and there they met up with a distraught Trent, an indifferent Anton, and a curious Elsa.

For Trent to find his older sister, the one he was building a solid relationship with, fallen over, he thought she was joking. The true _reason,_ he couldn't handle it. Baring the responsibility by being the facilitator, he crawled into his little 'hole'. He didn't know where he mustered the strength to call his father and mother, but he found it. Hastily, his parents made their way over to the hospital. They met in the waiting room, and Trent and Anton took turns making their rounds. Out of respect for her son and husband and even step-daughter's sake, Elsa declined to join them. Her _reasons_ would come out one day, but for now, this was best.

With Kim's true family came Kim's second family. The separation was evident, and Trent felt stuck in the middle. The six people associated with a strip club sat closely, huddled together in one corner, Trent in his own seat, and Elsa securely wrapping her husband in a hug; they sat in another corner of the closed off waiting room. There was pressure building, but all would hold off for the sake of Kim. Besides, each group had their personal opinion about the other person that needed to be there. The same person, who wasn't answering their phone for some unknown reason, had the closest and most intimate bond with the woman in the hospital room- 5154.

"Do you want some coffee?" Elsa queried her husband innocently. Anton shook his head. "I need some." She stood up.

Deciding to bridge the unnecessary gap, Karone got up as well. "Mrs. Mercer, I'll go with you if you want." She didn't like this tension, and the former dancer decided, for herself, to get to know Kim's biological family.

The gesture warmed Elsa's heart. "Does anyone else want coffee?"

Andros, Zhane, and TJ stopped their pacing and hung up their cell phones. All three nodded, knowing this was going to be a long night.

"I'll go as well." Cassie tried to get up, but the extra weight stalled her. She smiled small, and her sister, Ashley helped her. "I need to feed this guy right here." She pointed to her round belly.

"Alright, we'll be back." Karone mentioned, and she helped Cassie along the lighted hallway. Elsa followed them. Small conversations intertwined amongst the ladies, but there was conflicting differences.

Once the women were out of sight, Ashley questioned where exactly Tommy was. He must've left the DECA House no more than four hours ago so where the heck could he have gone. At that moment, no one knew. Between the males- TJ, Zhane, and Andros- they've made so many phone calls to both, Tommy's landline and cell. There must've been 100 calls. Not to mention, the three men were tired of pressing redial. Voicemails were left, but maybe only 25% of the time. It was imperative for Tommy to answer his phone on the first ring, not just for their sake, to now he's safe, but for Kim's sake. She would hate to wake up and see Tommy absent. The last time he was absent, she dwindled into a spiral of pills and a coma, Tommy cheated, and sadly, they lost a baby. A tear dropped down Ashley's cheek, there was no break for these two.

"Let's go over there." Suggested TJ and he looked at his comrades. "There has to be a reason he isn't answering."

Andros sat next to his girlfriend. Her tired body rested on his. "You're right. We should bring him over here ourselves."

For the first time in two hours, that's the amount of time Anton has been in the presence of Kim's second family, he spoke up. "No." He firmly stated. With the amount of destruction his daughter and her ex-boyfriend have caused recently, he believed that would be a horrible mistake. He knew what was right, or so he thought, and that would be terribly wrong.

Trent sat quietly, observing everything.

"Dr. Mercer." Ashley's small voice floated towards her 'sister's' father. "With all due respect, I believe Tommy should be here." She suggested. Anton ogled the young woman with a curious expression. "I believe you are judging Tommy on all the bad things he's done. If you had been there from the beginning and seen where Kim was before, she's made an improvement. We can't blame Tommy for everything, and I'm not saying Kim's all to blame, but your daughter has personal demons. Something she had slightly forgotten because her boyfriend was Tommy."

Before Dr. Mercer could speak, Zhane interjected. "You haven't seen Kim grow up in the past six years at least." Again, Zhane cut off Dr. Mercer before he could defend himself. "She's been through quite a bit, and there is a lot you don't know about her. "Us-" He motioned himself, TJ, Andros, and Ashley. "have been there for her. We know how much she used to hate herself, and she's really come a long way. Tommy has been her savior."

"But…" Dr. Mercer couldn't finish his sentence, since TJ stuck up for his 'brother'.

"I've talked to you about Tommy before." The growing agitation for Kim's father was present, but TJ reframed from wanting to slap this man two ways from Mars. "If we didn't think it was necessary for Tommy to be here, then we wouldn't be trying this hard to get in touch with him. Trust me we've blown up his phone."

Dr. Mercer stayed quiet, knowing Andros was fixing to speak up. His assumption was correct.

"As one of Kim's closest confidants, I agree with what everyone else says. Not because all of us are close, but because you don't really know about what Kim's like now. You held her prisoner for no reason, if anything that made her wanna stray more. She's lost a baby, lost Tommy, and how do you repay her, you make her live under your roof with supervision." Andros told Kim's father.

"None of you are parents." Dr. Mercer coldly enforced upon his younger counterparts.

Zhane hoisted himself up abruptly. "Hey, you don't know anything about our lives. I am a father, thank you very much. If anything, you should watch what you say. It's not like you knew everything, Kim is your first child. Just because you have two that are older, doesn't mean shit. You are still learning as a parent!" He hissed in anger. In his mindset, Dr. Mercer was really clueless.

"Respect your elders!" Dr. Mercer retaliated with the only words he could force out. "How dare you four try to lecture me about my daughter! None of you know how hard it is to raise a daughter. I've done everything for her, and this is how she repays me?"

"**You**… **you**… **you**." Trent icily replied to his father's retaliation. Dr. Mercer turned to face his youngest child. "You always have to criticize your first born just to make either you and mom look good or make Kim look like the bad guy, the culprit." He infuriatingly tsked at his father. "I was for your scheme to get Kim back home, but it's obvious we've made the wrong choice. Look where we are!"

The monotone wall color, the tacky paintings with words of encouragement, the imprisoned feeling emanating from the windows surrounding the isolated waiting room, a closed captioned TV, no sound, just black lines filled with white words ascending upwards, chairs lining throughout, year old magazines littered the sole coffee table, and this was where they were. All of them didn't have to be there, but decisions determined this place. Disgusted with his father, at that moment, Trent shook his head. His dad must've lost his mind, since his needs or reputation came before Kim's health. A sickly feeling tingled upon Trent's body. He didn't have to go with his dad's plan, but he did. He chose to. Simply, he did it so his sister could come home. The stripper she had become, he knew she was better than that. She had potential to be something else. Regret hovered like a 'monkey on his back'.

"Trent, you don't understand, you're sister has made some mistakes. I had to do this, for her sake, my sake, the family's sake." Dr. Mercer reasoned for his actions. He went to sit with his son, and the revulsion radiated off his son's naturally tanned body. "You have to believe me, this was for the best."

"Dad, you're _wrong._ You did this because you knew this was the last resort. You turned into a **monster,** controlling Kim every single chance you got. Now, it's going to be worse than before." Trent stood up, and he looked at his dad with the utmost dislike. "I love you, but what you've done, I don't want to be under your house. You've suffocated her, and the relief she got was her drug use."

Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and TJ became eerily quiet at the exchange between father and son. They weren't sure who was harsher of the two, both have said some defaming words in their own right, but all four knew their relationship was damaged. The natural bond between a parent and a child would have their ups and downs, so they believed it would take time for the repair to come about. For the most part, they sided with Trent. Dr. Anton Mercer had become overzealous with his intention.

Before Trent could walk away from his dad, he gazed at the four other people. "Come on, I'll take you to see Tommy. Just tell me how to get there, and we can bring him back here." He sincerely offered.

Dr. Mercer wanted to object, but the words articulated by his son stunned him. They were defiant, and he wasn't used to that.

Without hesitation, Andros, Ashley, Zhane, and TJ left with Trent. A few minutes later, Cassie, Elsa, and Karone came back. The three women were confused, and Cassie absentmindedly chewed her cream cheese and iced Danish. While swallowing, she looked at the deadpanned face of Dr. Mercer. Karone, holding the cardboard tray full of coffee, mirrored the counterpart of 'Asian Persuasian', while Elsa remained oblivious. Oddly, Elsa didn't showcase a remorseful feeling. She simply took her seat next to her husband like an obedient slave.

"Is everything okay?" His wife asked, while holding up a cup of coffee her husband didn't want.

"No." Anton left the room. He blocked out everything, and he had a clue on how to do that. It wasn't anything illegal. Naturally, people over the age of 18 could try. He thought he snubbed the habit, but in the time of a dire situation like this one, he usually resumed his fixation. In the Mercer family, Kim wasn't the only one with a problem.

Elsa shrugged, and she looked at Karone and Cassie. "So, when are you due?" She inquired about Cassie's pregnancy.

The fluctuating moods of Elsa bothered the two other ladies, to say the least. In order to relieve the awkwardness, Cassie addressed the question. They talked until everyone else got back.

**Xxxxx**

**Eltar Condos  
><strong>**Tommy's Condo**

Surreptitiously approaching Tommy's residency, the five people were curious as to the reason of Tommy's absence. The self-diagnosed insomniac had elaborated on his sleepless nights. He's attributed them to the emptiness he felt, and the fact his work ethic had become rather grueling in the past couple of weeks. However, a deep sleeper shouldn't necessarily sleep through _dozens_ and _dozens_ of phone calls. The chiming noise coupled with a vibrating sensation should cause some alertness, even interrupt a good night's rest. Possibly, Tommy was really severely out of it. None of them were sure, so they walked to the apartment.

"How are we going to get in there?" Ashley whispered, as she held onto Andros' sleeve of his red shirt. Zhane, TJ, and Trent trailed closely behind.

"Knock." Zhane shrugged his shoulders in a childish manner. "Duh."

"You idiot, if we tried calling him all those times, how the hell will knocking wake him up?" Chastised TJ and he thought of his own method to get the door open. "What if we act like the cops?" He stupidly wondered out loud.

Birdie noises commenced, and Trent questioned his sister's friends. Some were sane, while the others were insane. Particularly, TJ and Zhane weren't the brightest light bulbs in the box. He softly chuckled at his observation. This crowd was quite eccentric, but he would sacrifice the teasing remarks in order to help his sister in any way possible.

"Why don't we check around the perimeter of his place? Don't you'd think he'd have a spare key somewhere?" Trent assumed, since Tommy has probably, on several different occasions, arrived home in a drunken stupor.

"Well, we should check." Andros figured it was worth the shot.

In front of Tommy's doorstep, the five arrivals began to search around the outside. There wasn't a lot of space, but they made use of what area they could search. Around the front door, under his small rectangular mat, near the containers of plants, and with no luck, they couldn't locate the necessary item to unlock the front door. No other plans were calculated, but an outrageous idea did pop into Zhane's head. After all, he was the thrill seeker of the group, and he understood the severing consequences if he failed miserably. Tommy's home was nested between the first and third floor, and there was a concealed pathway to access the back porches of the homes. Evidently, if the maintenance crew needed to work and not bother the residents, this would be the favorable route.

"Alright, I'm heading down, and I'll climb up." Zhane announced to the group of anxiously awaiting people.

Several heads whipped towards his way. He shrugged and began heading toward the downward staircase.

Knowing Karone would make them suffer if anything happened to her husband/the father of Ray, Ashley had to stop her brother. "Are you fucking crazy?" She hissed at him. "If you fell, because you aren't exactly the most coordinated person, Karone would not only kill us, but she'd dig you up and kill you again for being so idiotic!"

Andros seemingly agreed. "Bro, can you really do that? Climb up the fire escape just to get to Tommy's porch?" He knew the clumsiness his brother-in-law possessed. His girlfriend was on point with this one.

"Well, what else are we going to do?" Zhane flailed his arms around like a maniac. He had no clue the opposition he would meet with his friends.

"No offense guys, but can we hurry this up. What if Kim wakes up, and she's there with our dad and my mom. I know Cassie and Karone will hold the 'fort' down, but still, I am looking out for Kim's benefit." Trent hurried the plan along. He would hate for his sister to be around their overbearing father.

TJ observed his watch. The time flashed 1:17 a.m. This many people standing around one condo looked suspicious. "Alright, I'm Black, so this looks wrong." He referenced the raging stereotypes about African Americans. There have been plenty of times TJ's been assumed to be a thug. Sometimes certain discriminating neighbors questioned if he really did live in that affluent neighborhood. He hated the prejudices of people, but he was always resilient. He needed to take his mind off of that, but he was absolutely worried about the picture the five of them presented. "We need to wake up Tommy and get back ASAP. Zhane, do what you need to do."

Zhane began to stretch his body around, and the four other persons were annoyed with the tedious movements of elongated arms and legs. This was not the time or the place.

"Hurry up." Trent snapped, and he pushed Zhane towards the fire chute.

As he stumbled forward, thanks to the unwelcomed boost from Trent, he began to scale the chute. The maneuverability he displayed was similar to Jackie Chan. Even though this was a dangerous way to get up to Tommy, every inch Zhane climbed, he felt some gratification. He was getting to the sought destination. Sweat droplets surfaced on his clear face, and there was no point in wiping off the gathering sweat. That would interrupt his intense concentration. His friends anxiously waited for his signal that his task was complete. Pretty soon, Zhane accomplished his mission. The appraising emotion overtook him, and he didn't realize that Tommy was lying down in the chair. A nanosecond later, the happiness left, and in came the panicky feeling.

"Tommy!" He yelled, and he bent down in front of his 'brother'. His knees rested on the rugged cement, and he started to shake Tommy around. The darkness outside made it hard to know what was going on with Tommy. Immediately, he left his friend there, in the same position. He needed to get to the front door, and he was thankful the patio was unlatched. Greeted by Ashley, Andros, TJ, and Trent's wondering gaze, he opened up his mouth. "He's outside on the balcony, sleeping." He updated them.

They rapidly filed in one by one, and they exited to the balcony, in the most practical way. All of them gathered around Tommy's resting body, and the five took notice of the automatic chest elevations and the inhaling and exhaling breathy sounds. Obviously, he wasn't dead, but they were curious as to why he was sleeping on the balcony rather than a comfy bed.

"What the hell is going on here?" Trent thought out loud. He wondered about Tommy's state of mind, at that point. This wasn't the most lucid activity in the world, so he knew Tommy must be under _something._ What? He wasn't sure, but more than anything, he felt that alcohol had something to do with it.

"Come on, let's wake him up." TJ motioned with his hands, and he began to lightly slap Tommy around. "Bro, wake up. Come on." He wouldn't stop slapping Tommy around, until his boss woke up from his deep sleep.

"What's wrong with Tommy?" Ashley softly questioned. She hoped the depression hadn't sent Tommy to utilize desperate means to cope with the situation he's been going through.

"I'll be back." All of a sudden an idea popped into Andros' head. He figured a way to wake up his partner.

Zhane tried waking up Tommy once again, and then he was slightly shoved out the way by Andros, who was actually holding up a cup of water. "What's with everyone pushing me tonight?" He angrily uttered, and Andros' girlfriend pushed him again, so he could shut up.

Pretty soon, droplets trickled on Tommy's face. For some reason, that didn't work, so he motioned for TJ to get some more water and in a bigger cup. He was going to force Tommy to wake up, even if he was going to catch hell for it. To the side, Trent stood quiet. He kept hypothesizing about the reason Tommy was sound asleep. He knew people were sound sleepers, but this was bordering on ridiculousness. Decisively, TJ dumped a quart full of water on Tommy's face.

As if raised from the dead, Tommy rose up. He looked around alarmingly, wondering what the hell was going on. The last thing he remembered was taking the diazepam. The water came down his body in an oozing type of way. Blinking his eyes several times, clenching his fists in a reacting manner, and looking to the left and the right. He was met by 5 pairs of eyes, four men and one woman. He knew those people, minus the Hispanic looking one. The motive behind them being present at his house didn't register. On top of that, he was curious to know how they were there, on his balcony, and with him!

"What the fuck was that for? I should fucking kill of yousss." He mildly slurred.

Trent, the only one to pick up on the possible _experimentation_ of Tommy, curiously examined his potential brother-in-law.

Zhane bent down, and he looked at Tommy in his eyes.

TJ, deciding something must be up, went back inside the house, and he turned on the porch light.

Andros examined Tommy's eyes, and he noted the enlarged pupils. The bloodshot eyes and the preoccupied glances back at them. Without a doubt, Tommy was high, but not on marijuana. Enlarged pupils weren't a definite side effect. He didn't lecture, question, or wonder anymore. He had to get Tommy to Kim.

"Well, answer me!" Tommy maddeningly demanded to his friends and the other person present. He concluded the other person was Kim's little brother, and well, Trent wasn't exactly his favorite person due to his association to a man he no longer had respect for. Yes, Kim's ex-boyfriend wasn't particularly fond of Dr. Anton Mercer.

Anger flashed in their minds, since that was Tommy's raging emotion. They weren't sure if the next tidbit of news should be spoken of. In addition, could he even handle that type of news? He might wallow in the existence of himself now, and if anything this would cause even more sadness for the young, former college student. Looks were exchanged between the close set of friends, and they weren't sure who should spill the beans. Trent, exasperated with the indecisiveness of this group, butted in.

"Go to the hospital." The younger brother of Kim began, and then he was interrupted curtly by Tommy. Trent sensed the detestation coming from Tommy, and he shouldn't have expected the warmest welcome from his sister's ex. Hospital, that word should cause some warning in Tommy's mind, but maybe he was wrong.

"What do you mean go to the hospital? I think I've had a pretty bad experience there." Tommy queried, and he stood up. He began to walk towards the inside of his house, he needed to change into drier clothes, and then he would be comfortable enough to discuss the events leading up to the water being dumped on his face. It's pretty clear, to him, he didn't have the slightest clue to what was occurring. Before he made it inside of the house, he was clued in.

"Tommy, Kim's in the hospital." Ashley notified in the smallest voice she had. The sudden transformation of Tommy worried her. Hoping the unveiling of the problem would snap him back into focus, she waited for his eruption. Seconds, though feeling like hours, passed. She held onto Andros' hand for moral support. He securely returned her motion.

"Tommy?" TJ couldn't stand the silence or the disablement, all of a sudden, upon his 'brother'.

Saddened to see his friend in a confused position, or so he thought, Zhane bade to help their 'family' member in this trying time. He stepped towards the paralyzed man, and he placed a hand on his shoulder. This was met with a resounding slap to move his arm. Already feeling the impact of climbing up a not so sturdy structure, the hard slap didn't make him feel any better. The burning sensation coupled with the red mark, Zhane was really speechless.

The knowledge of Kim's location upset Tommy to say the least. Haunting suspicion slowly crept up on him. "Is it for the _same_ reason?" He quietly asked his friends and Trent. They nodded without voicing the answer. He took the silence as a 'yes'. Something inside of him caused red flags to discharge around him. Guilt racked up, animosity turned up, and questions were created. "We're leaving in five." Blundered steps were exercised, and the side effects from the high dosage of pills and beers he drank still affected him.

TJ shook his head, once he noticed the clumsiness of his 'brother'. "Tommy, I'll drive your car." In his gut, if he didn't, then Tommy would die on his way over there, or in the least, cause an accident.

Tommy simply nodded.

**Xxxxx**

**Parking Lot  
><strong>**Reefside, Hospital**

It was at the hospital, a dreadful Tommy stood outside, smoking his third cigarette. He felt displaced with this eerie place, and he couldn't bring himself to enter the establishment. Zhane, Ashley, Andros, and TJ disappeared inside of the 15 story hospital. Tommy, left with Kim's brother, ignored that fact. He continued inhaling and exhaling, feeling soothed by the habitual motions.

On the other hand, Trent became rather annoyed with Tommy's distance from Kim. He stayed with Tommy, one, hoping to coax him into heading upstairs, and two, wondering if the reason he was rather inebriated was due to a sudden interest with prescription pills. _Almost_ needing to ask for a cigarette, so he could claim a common ground with Tommy, Trent wondered how to initiate a conversation with this man. He awkwardly brushed his hand through his gelled hair. Tommy's was uniformly gelled to form the teen-like spikes, while Trent's hair was gelled to smooth out the mild coarseness.

"Uh, Tommy." Trent started, and he was faced by an angered guy. He knew this might not go well, but he really hoped to dissuade Tommy from continuing down a destructive path. "Do you know why you were sleeping on the porch earlier?" He inquired about the strange act.

"What's it to you?" The brashness was voiced, and he ogled the other person. He didn't need the extra company, and he wished to forge through this situation with the people he felt the most comfortable with. For example, his family- Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, TJ and Cassie; those are the people he would rather spend the time grieving with. Not Dr. Mercer, his wife, or Trent, he believed they were the reasons behind Kim's relapse.

However, contemplating about Trent's question, Tommy wasn't exactly sure how he was placed in that predicament. He assumed this was after he left the DECA house and before he was awoken by the coldness of tap water, so somewhere in between, he passed out. Though he was forcefully awoken, he had to admit that was the best sleep he's had in a very long time. He eagerly had to remind himself of where he was and what he had been doing. So far, he remembers taking a large amount of someone's medication, drinking a beer and waking up to the water on his face. How much of the medication did he take? Tommy couldn't answer that.

Trent shook his head. "I was just wondering. Don't you think it's odd for someone to sleep on a reclining patio chair, rather than an actual bed?"

The other guy shrugged, as if not caring, although he knew the truth. "Trent, what do you want? Haven't _you_ caused enough damage?" He coldly questioned, while playing with his lighter. Once Trent was about to protest, Tommy quickly rephrased the question. "Hasn't _your family_ caused enough damage?"

"Don't put this on me. If anything, my family and I could blame this on you. You decided to break up with her."

"Only because I thought it was for the best. I was looking out for her." Tommy countered.

Trent condescendingly snorted. "Yeah this is most definitely the best." He angrily motioned towards the hospital. "I've already gotten on my father's case for what he's caused, personally I'm mad as all of hell at him, but I want to get inside of your head. Do you understand how much hurt you caused her when you moved out?" Before Tommy could speak, Trent rambled on. "I believe you haven't. Kim is fragile, we all know that, but you had the power to help her. Which you didn't and that's why she's here."

Tommy became quiet, upon hearing about the accusation, but once he thought about it, he spoke his mind. "This isn't my fucking fault. Your family is crazy for putting all of those damn limitations on her. I didn't want to cause her any more harm than she's been through. I love her." He declared with pride.

"Yeah, you love her." He sarcastically muttered with ignorance. "Listen, I don't think it's going to benefit my sister if we keep playing the blame game, pointing the finger at one another, or arguing about this shit."

"That, I'll agree with." Tommy mumbled.

"But, I will say this I hope you aren't experimenting with any other drug. Marijuana, who hasn't tried that before, you know? Prescription pills, heroin, meth, mushrooms, ecstasy, that's a whole different story. Please, Tommy, I beg of you. If you truly do love Kim, you wouldn't continue to follow her footsteps. You see where it's gotten her and you've seen how it's messed up some of her relationships with other people. Honestly, I don't think you are a horrible guy, but you and even Kim have a lot of growing up to do if you guys want to come back together." Trent further elaborated on his view. As of right now, he wasn't Tommy's biggest fan, if anything, Tommy was someone he was willing to tolerate, as long as his sister could come out of this rut.

A partner of KO-35 simply nodded. He didn't believe he was beginning to grow a dependency for whatever he had done. "We should head in there." Tommy closed the case, and he walked inside.

The two walked down the hallway and inside of the elevator. The button for level five was pressed. A ding sounded, signaling the appropriate endpoint. In sync, Tommy and Trent headed to everyone, minus Anton. Trent found that unexpecting, and he wondered where his father had wandered off to. Elsa sat in a stunned silence at Tommy's arrival. She wasn't positive if this was a good or bad thing, but she found this good. No, it's not even the _right_ reason either.

Dr. Walsh walked into the waiting room. He knew this was after visitin hours, but in Ms. Hart's case, he hated to send them home. Obstructing the set of rules in place, he made sure _this_ lead one person. The right person, at that. Greeted by nine people, Dr. Walsh motioned for Tommy to come his way. Tommy approached him, and he took him to the side. He began the conversation.

"Ms. Hart _is_ in a coma. She's stable, and we believe this spell isn't going to be as bad as her last one. She's in the room, and only one person can stay with her." Dr. Walsh notified.

"If that's the case, then why are you telling me this?" Tommy remembered the regulations. After all, only spouses, mostly married, were allowed to stay in the hospital overnight. By no means was Tommy even maritally associated with Kim, hell, they weren't even together.

"Even though this is wrong, and maybe I have been wrong." He referenced his predisposition about them. "I think it would be best for you to stay with her."

"With all due respect Dr. Walsh, I was going to stay with her regardless. She needs me, and I would like it very much if I had my privacy with Kim." Tommy requested. He saw no point for this talk, but he felt at ease with the approval.

"Tommy, I am doing this on your behalf and the request of your friends. I believe after the traumatic meeting with Kim's father, Dr. Mercer, this is the best bet. She needs you, and I had hope she wasn't going to be here again, but obviously she resorted to her old ways."

The Boss nodded. "I'm not going to try and leave her side." He vowed. "What room is she in?"

Dr. Walsh escorted Kim's ex to her hospital room. Meanwhile, the other guests found their rightful resting spots inside of the cramp waiting room. The only ones that left were Cassie, TJ, and Elsa. Cassie and TJ having the most legitimate reason, since she was pregnant, and couldn't stand sleeping in an upright position and TJ needed to drive her back home. On the other hand, Elsa escaped for _selfish_ reasons. In time, her secretive ways would be revealed.

**Xxxxx**

**Two Days Later…  
><strong>**Kim's Room  
><strong>**Reefside Hospital**

Cassie and TJ crept inside of Kim's room. They looked at the sight before them. Their 'brother' had crawled inside of the bed, and he was resting his head on top of Kim's head. Their fingers interlocked together.

"Babe, come on, we should let him rest more." Cassie urged for them to leave by tugging on TJ's masculine hand.

"I know, baby, but I feel bad. He's been here for the past two days, don't you think he wants a break?" He whispered to his girlfriend.

She adamantly shook his head. "No because if he wanted a break, then he would've gone into work last night and the night before. Now, I want a Strawberry Blonde from Cold Stone Creamery and a chili cheese burger with lots of Tabasco." The dreamy look could be seen in Cassie's eyes. Her pregnancy was in its third trimester and she was seven months. Her cravings were weird still.

TJ lightly chuckled and he was met with a smack from Cassie. He witnessed Tommy shifting from left to right. He placed a finger to his mouth, and he knew better. "You just ate before we got here." The pregnancy stuff, he should've been used to it, but he wasn't involved in his mistress' nine month ordeal. And to be frank, he really didn't know much about his daughter, other than her name and the fact that she's about 5 or 6. He wasn't too sure about that one.

He'll learn soon enough though.

"Doesn't matter. I'm hungry and feeling a little…" She looked at him with _those_ eyes.

"Yes ma'am." TJ happily obliged for the extra-curricular activity. The two left immediately after that.

So that left Tommy and Kim to sleep together by themselves. For the past two days, Tommy stuck by her. In the morning, he would find reading material and would read to her. After that, he'd eat her meals, just so he wouldn't get out of the room. The nurses have become acquainted with Tommy, and they would bring him anything he needed. Outside food would be brought in for him. He would talk to her, brush her hair, and even give her several kisses throughout the day. When anyone else from the 'family' would visit, he stayed to the side and let them speak to her. As the night time approached, he left her momentarily. The _motivation_ wasn't the best but sufficient enough. Then, he would return back to Kim's side, mildly buzzed, and find a way to capture the 'zzzs' he needed.

The emotional toll once again took over him. He's updated his parent's about Kim's status, and they were wondering if they needed to take time off from their work to help out. He advised them that wasn't necessary, since he thought he had everything under control. Finding out that Kim was the daughter of Anton Mercer, and he had put Kim and Tommy through the ringer, Tommy's mother and father decided not to associate with the Mercers. He still kept the miscarriage from his parents, knowing that would anger and sadden them to the point they would want to stay in Reefside with him. He's been living on his own for some time, and he very much didn't wish to live under their roof anytime soon.

During Tommy's resting period with Kim, Dr. Anton Mercer walked by. His absence sparked an _endeavor._ He methodically planned another way to protect his daughter. This one was crazier than the plans before. Poor Kim was about to lose the man dearest to her due to her father's shielding and minutely psychopathic-like way.

**The Next Day…**

As daylight broke, the light shined through the slits of the blinds. The sunrays could be bothersome to any person, and this morning, in particular, they bothered a young woman. Her eyes squinted heavily, causing her nose to cutely scrunch up, imitating a Pug's facial expression, and she began to stretch her body, now, she was mimicking a cat. Her body could only elastically stretch so far because of the needles she's been picked and prodded with. The same compression device nicely rested around the bottom half of her legs, and she moaned out loud. Her eyes were still readjusting to being awake and uncovered, she felt a little odd. The sleep she's acquired could rival that of Sleeping Beauty.

The events from the past 80 hours or so haven't registered yet.

Someone shuffling beneath her startled her, and she looked down. Bushy hair, a rugged facial hairs, missing eyeglasses, arms tightly snuggled around her waist, she slightly smiled at _who_ he was- although she was confused on how he got there. And then, she finally took a very good look around. Her smile morphed into a frown. Monitors, a metal railing on the bed, a connected unisex bathroom, the TV monitor elevated higher than the norm, a dry erase border informing what room number she was in, the status of her, and the nurse taking care of her, even the date was there, three days later from what she could recall, and then the empty chairs, flowers on the desk, all of this did and didn't make sense.

_Why am I in the hospital?_ She curiously pondered, and her throat was so dry, she couldn't speak a word. Knowing Tommy hated this, she tapped his shoulder. He appeared like a log, not willing to become conscious. She chuckled, memories flooding internally, smirking at his trivial stubbornness.

"Tom-…" She recited several 'ahems' to clear up her hoarse throat. "Tommy." Kim gathered some strength and moved his body at the same time. Since he wasn't rousing at all, Kim looked for her bedside table. It was close enough, so she controlled her body ever so slightly, as to not disturb the other body in the bed, and she claimed the prize she pursued. Water traveled down the narrow and, as of right now, coarse path. More cups were gulped down, and she moved him again. "Tommy, wake up." She gave one **monstrous** push.

"Oh shit!" Tommy felt the fear skirt inside of him, his body tingled at the rush he felt, and he gripped onto the sheets and Kim's body for support. He quickly administered a sit up, and he looked around. Blinking his eyes several times, Tommy wanted to smack the other person. Realizing he couldn't because of her doe, brown eyes and beautiful face, even though it looked pale due to the malnutrition she was helplessly subjected to, he formed the warmest smile and it damn near broke Kim's heart.

They have been absent from one another for about a month or so. So to be in the vicinity of each other, they were completed. With ardor, Kim and Tommy kissed each other. Kim's mind might have been clear of the drama surrounding this stay, but she could never forget the love between her and him. Basking in the kisses, and disregarding the stinky breaths, they continued in their reverie. Their tongues slinked around one another, and they didn't stop. Tommy felt the same emotion as Kim, and the segregation didn't downsize the obvious attraction, intimacy, and most of all, how much they missed being in the presence of one another.

Kim placed her hands on his chest. "Tommy, Tommy. Stop." She needed air. Before stopping, Tommy gave her one last kiss. "I've missed you."

Tommy smiled at her. The light from the bright sun illuminated her face, and he kept smoothing her hair. "**I've** missed you." He confessed sincerely. "I love you so much." He kissed her again.

She loved the kissing and she has wanted to do this, but she had many unanswered questions. "Tommy." She had to stop him again. "Why am I here?"

"Kim, you had another overdose." He responded earnestly, and he watched her face drop practically to the floor. She looked away from him, and placed as much space as she could physically between them. "Hey." He grabbed, underneath, her elbow and pulled her in. "Beautiful, I'm not judging you."

"How can you look at me?" She guiltily questioned him. "I've done _it_ again."

"I'm sure you had some reasons. Like, there were outside factors pushing you to use again. I can't lie and say I'm not upset, but I can get past it. It wasn't supposed to be like this. When we broke up, I thought you were going to get the help you needed." Tommy said.

Kim shook her head. "I didn't think I needed it."

"I believe you do need it."

That agitated her. "Maybe I do need it, but what I needed was you more. You broke it off in a letter!"

"Only because we needed the break. Kim, I'm sorry for breaking up with you. Even more, I'm sorry for breaking your trust when I cheated. In my defense, I told her 'no', but it still doesn't make everything right." He told her.

"I agree." She quietly muttered. Her former boss held her hand, and she still felt the _spark._ No matter how upset she could be at him, he could brighten up her day. "Are we back together?" She slowly elevated her head to look at him.

Tommy saw how her eyes glistened, and it wasn't because of a twinkle either. She was still depressed over her life, their life together, had turned out. He obviously was upset too. Apart they were a mess, but together, they weren't any better; if anything they were worse than off as a couple. "Do you think we should be together?" Even though he wanted so bad to make it work, right now, he couldn't bring himself to be with her. Though, he dearly wished to be with her like how they once were.

She searched her eyes for a reason to lead to the 'yes' answer, but even through the hindering wetness, she could see he wasn't ready. "I guess not." She softly replied. She wanted to weep because of his response, but she needed to be strong.

"Not now." Tommy stated. "But, another time and when we are both ready, I don't see why not." He smiled at her.

"That is a little comforting." Kim said. She placed a hand on each side of his face. "I still love you." She proclaimed, and Tommy nodded the same sentiment. She brought him in for one of the most passionate kisses the two have shared.

This time, he broke the kiss. "Do you remember anything?" He queried her, knowing if they continued, Tommy would be very sinful. He would take her right then and there. That shouldn't be done though.

The former stripper mused about before she came here. Besides being reminded of the drug use, her uneasiness about staying with her father and family, and being at their house wasn't her cup of tea, she didn't know anything else. "Just feeling like a prisoner." Kim answered him.

He placed a soft kiss on her temple. "Trent's upset with your dad."

Kim wasn't too surprised. "What's going on?"

"Well, I'm guessing they had a blow out. He's not particularly happy with him, and I believe your dad thinks he's doing the best by keeping you on lock down."

"My father can kiss my ass. I swear even if he does feel a little resentful, it's going to go right out the door, and in comes some more bullshit." Kim seemed to predict the truth. As soon as those words withdrew from her mouth, her father walked inside of her room. His eyes were roughly dark, and he didn't like this specific welcoming.

"Mr. Oliver, I believe you were leaving. Were you not?" Anton questioned in his menacing way. Of course his cufflinks were adjusted, and he looked at them, boring fire into their eyes.

"No, I wasn't." Tommy defied his wishes, and he held onto Kim's hand for sustenance. "I don't think me and Kim sitting together in the same bed should matter, what matters is Kim's awake."

"Has the doctor been called?" Dr. Mercer inquired. He knew the minutes were ticking away, and it was important for Kim to be seen.

Kim stayed quiet as the two men quipped back and forth.

"I was talking to your daughter. There isn't anything wrong with that is there? She just woke up not too long ago, and I needed to speak to her." Tommy responded with a hint of disgust.

Anton nodded. "I see. Still being a little hard headed, and even a little irresponsible." He described with the most annoyance he had.

The ex-boyfriend rolled his eyes. "I should clock you right now, but for Kim's sake and mine, I won't."

"Good to know. Because even if you did that to me, best believe, I would call the cops. Then you would stay away from my daughter."

"She's only been your daughter for the past two or three months. Other than that, she's nothing but a stranger to you." Tommy evilly stated with the darkest eyes.

Kim knew there had to be a line. "Stop it." She said, and she wondered if they even heard her.

Tommy and Anton acted as if she was a ghost. They didn't hear her plea, so they continued.

"You can't say anything. You've been using my daughter and it's disgusting." Anton sneered.

"Excuse me, using your daughter? Are you just saying anything to make yourself feel better? I love Kim, but you seem to forget that. I didn't know you were that old." Tommy snapped with ferocity. "You have to make everything complicated. How dare you change the house number to my phone! You know I'm still on the lease."

"Not if I have anything to do with it." Anton countered with a lot more anger he had than when he first arrived. He stepped up to Tommy, and that caused Tommy to get out of the bed as well.

"STOP IT!" Kim screeched, infuriated with her dad and ex-boyfriend. That made both men jump. She couldn't stop her stream of tears, even if she tried, so she let them flow. Stuck in the middle, she knew she caused part of this divide. Either way, shouldn't they have a little bit of common courtesy, knowing her condition and the position she was in. "Please, I don't want any more fighting." She turned to her father. "Dad, please, leave."

"Excuse me?" The news stunned Anton. "Kimberly, you can't be serious."

"I am." She stood up for what was right. "Tommy wants to stay here with me. I want him to stay here with me. This is no place for you. Leave now, or I will call the police." She threatened him with malice.

"On what grounds?" Before she could speak, Anton left it alone. He knew how to fight fire with fire, so he shook his head. "I'll leave, Kimberly. Only because you want me to. Before I leave, I just want you to know how much I love you. I really do." He walked out the door.

Tommy gazed at her. "Were you really going to call the cops?" His ex-girlfriend shook her head. "Then, why?"

She smirked. "We needed our time alone. Can we go back to what we were doing before?"

He chuckled at her. Tommy climbed in bed, and he spent his day with her. He believed they weren't going to leave each other's side any time soon, oh how wrong he was.

**Two Days Later…**

The lengthy time Kim has been crying for hasn't made her feel any better, if anything it just gave her dad more satisfaction. She overheard the loud talks radiating through the painted walls of her hospital room.

_"We are her friends, her 'sisters'. Let us in there!"_ Karone was heard yelling to the man guarding the door.

_"Ma'am, we are under strict orders to not let anyone in that room."_ The security guard informed.

_"Since when!"_ Ashley screamed back. _"This is a free country, why don't we get to be in there, and how come we aren't allowed? I don't get it."_

_"Hell hath no fury like a pregnant woman, so if you would like a swift kick to your balls, you better let us in there."_ Cassie frightened the poor man, who was just doing his job. He was about 5'10, brown eyes, comb over hairstyle, wearing a wannabe 'Men in Black' outfit. By all means he wasn't intimidating, and Cassie was ready to punch the shit out of him. Tommy wasn't kidding at all, she reminisced about his warning.

_"The three of you, I have orders, and I will not leave Ms. Hart's room unattended."_ He expressed in a monotone pitch.

As she kept hearing her closest friends yell, Kim felt helpless.

Meanwhile outside, Karone knew the 'money can't be people happiness' bit, but today it was about to buy her some. _"Here."_ She grabbed a $100 bill out of her purse. _"Just give us an hour. We won't tell on you, if you won't tell on us."_

He was very much tempted by the money, and he wondered if he could get more. The silence was noted by Cassie and Ashley, so they forked up a $100 bill themselves. They handed it over. He nonchalantly slipped away.

Kim watched as Karone, Cassie, and Ashley came inside of her room. Feeling at ease for a little, she smiled at her 'sisters'. Her tears were abating, and she found her solace. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She happily acknowledged them.

"Please, like that man was going to say no to $300." Ashley hugged her tightly. She smiled.

"Yeah, and now we can show you the goodies we have." Cassie got her turn to hug her. She plopped right down on the closest seat she could find.

"Alright, we have an hour. For some reason, I really do think he's coming back at the specified time." Karone brought her cell phone out, and she set the timer on it.

"Yeah, with the money my dad's paying him, he's just made about a 1/3 of it for the day." The ex-stripper's eyes brightened at the dessert plate placed in front of her. "Oh my God… heaven."

"Don't forget we have your favorite salad and some of your favorite soup in a bread bowl." Cassie spoke up and showed her the bag.

Her eyes were still puffy, but only redness was presented. The moisture was completely gone. Yesterday was emotionally draining, so this was the best thing that could happen to her. Anton Mercer had accomplished the most terrible thing imaginable. She perished the thought, and greedily dug into her food. "How's Tommy?" She swallowed her forkful of Cobb Salad.

The three women looked at each other. They weren't sure if they should inform her of his condition.

"He's… um, well, he's pretty depressed." Cassie hated to rat on Tommy, but she needed to say it. "I'd say he's lost too."

Ashley swallowed a morsel of her brownie before speaking. "He's not coping well with it. We know that he's said he didn't want to be with you, but we all know he does. Also, he thinks he's looking out for your well-being. Yet, he's overlooking his."

Cassie became frustrated. "What exactly happened?" She referred to the all of a sudden body guard and Tommy being banned from seeing Kim.

Kim rested her food on her tray, and she wiped the sides of her mouth. "A couple of days ago, Tommy and my dad got into an argument. Yesterday, my dad came with the cops, Joe the Security man, and I guess he talked to the director of this place as well. My dad placed the restraining order on Tommy." She started. The betrayal she felt, she couldn't believe the audacity of him. "After that, Joe began to stand outside of my door. My father has warned Joe that no one should be in here other than Elsa, Trent, and himself. Trent left earlier, and my dad was here this morning. I don't give a flying fuck about Elsa, she hasn't been here. But still, that's not the fact, the fact is my dad's a douche for doing so." The woman, whose former alias was Geo, sadly thought about Tommy. She missed him a lot, and she yearned to have his company.

"Tommy's taken the threat of the restraining order seriously." Karone mentioned, and she began to take more spoonfuls of her ice cream. "He's smoking and drinking a lot more."

No one knew about Tommy's new _hobby._

"Really?" Kim sniffled. "I'm not doing any better either."

"Sweetie, we didn't think you were going to do become better overnight or over several nights." Ashley encouraged, and she hoped she didn't sound disheartening.

"What's this accomplishing by the way?" Cassie questioned around a mouthful of brownies and ice cream. "Did your dad say?" She swallowed the heavenly concoction. Even her baby kicked in excitement. She rubbed her belly.

"Something about Tommy and I are too toxic towards each other, if I really want something I need to earn it, and it's necessary for me to go to rehab. Blah, blah, blah." Kim answered, and she noticed how her sisters stopped mid-chew, at the mention of rehab. "Am I missing something?" She questioned quizzically.

"We wanted to talk to you about that." Ashley commented, and she swallowed her food.

Cassie agreed it was time. "We agree with your dad about one thing. It's time you get help and go to rehab." She said.

Kim shook her head to defy them.

Karone thought about the uphill battle, but if they were successful, this was very much worth it. "You've been through way too much, and you've dealt with it in ways that are very bad. We don't want to see you hurting anymore."

"I'm-I'm fine though. That was the last time, and I'm never doing it again." Kim was in denial over her problem that was growing into an epidemic. "Guys, come on. You don't think I need to go, do I?" She questioned them, and their faces made her depressed. She felt they were against her.

"I don't think you do." Cassie observed her breath of relief, but it was going to be short lived. "I _know_ you need to go. You need to cope with the problems you've encountered. If you don't then you will end up dead. Not just in a coma, but dead, and you will not get to see the boy I'm carrying grow up, nor Ray, nor any other child!" She didn't mean to get emotional, but the thought of losing Kim was unbearable.

"Cassie." The tears formed on the brim of Kim's eyes.

Ashley wiped her eyes too. "It's a miracle you're alive, but you are teetering on a fine line. We thought you would've learned your lesson after finding out about the miscarriage, but it's obvious that drove you to do it more."

"Then the whole situation with Tommy; I don't know Kim, it's caused you to spiral, and you are in more denial than ever before. We love you, and we don't want to see you hurting anymore. The death of your mom, the abandonment, the rape, the isolation, and then, the miscarriage and Tommy's breakup, your life hasn't exactly been peachy." She casually examined to add some humor.

"Guys, I really am fine. I am coming home tomorrow. We can all go shopping, say we use my dad's credit card. Get anything we want, even furnish the new baby's room." Kim offered that as a peace offering. She disregarded the need for rehab because she felt that she could beat this problem all on her own, and plus, she hadn't spoken to Tommy and how could she leave him again? She couldn't bear doing that.

"Kim, how did you feel after you lost the baby?" Ashley started the interrogation. There was no answer. "You didn't find out about the loss until four days later. You _did_ cause the miscarriage, and I am not trying to be harsh, but you did. You could've left the pills alone. We were helping you after Tommy left, but Kim your dependency on him was too much."

"What caused you to do this?" Karone asked.

"I-I-I don't know." Kim wiped her eyes.

Cassie kept quiet, feeling for Kim. She wanted her 'sister' to get help, and when it was right, she would speak her part.

"Your dad is doing everything wrong, but he means well. We want you alive and healthy. Please, Kim, we beg you, get help." Karone pleaded with the most honesty.

Tommy's ex-girlfriend looked from Ashley to Karone, and then to Cassie. She noticed the quietness coming from Cassie, so she stared at her a little longer.

Cassie knew it was her turn, so she wiped the tears. Her throat had formed that _lump._ "Kim, 'sis', I love you a lot. The first time we met, you were this little firecracker. I'm younger than you, but you are definitely shorter than me. Either way, I found you to be another big sister." She smiled. "From the first time we met, I knew you were going to fit in this family. The stories came about, you were depressed, and there were times when we would see you high. You finally opened up about your past, and you became fragile in my eyes. I hated to think of you like that because in all reality, you are a strong woman, even a womanizer. Still, I never knew the next time you were going to crumble. Then, Tommy came along, and we thought you were done being addicted, but you weren't. You are literally the heart of this family, and we couldn't stand to lose you, knowing this could be prevented. Get the help. Do it for your sake, our sake, and for Tommy's sake. Maybe your dad won't be so harsh on you, and this will make everything better. Please." She began to cry, since the thought was almost too real on two occassions. "I honestly do believe the next phone call I get about you, will be that you passed away from a drug overdose. Maybe your unborn child is watching after you because you've been in a coma twice and by a divine intervention, you were able to come out alive. Who's to say that happens again? Most probably it won't happen again."

Out of everyone, Kim was the closest to Cassie. Seeing Cassie's face and how much she'd been hurting, she knew it was time. There was no more time to run and hide, it was time to man up and confront everything she has been through. Not knowing what rehab entailed, she agreed it was the best route though. She vowed to leave a note for Tommy, profess her love to him, and maybe he can visit her. That made the look of rehabilitation a little more appealing. She looked at Ashley and Karone, their eyes full of tears, and she couldn't deny them. Kim was sick of the back and forth trips to the hospital, as well as the dependency.

"I'll go." She said, and she was immediately bombarded with hugs. Kim wrapped her arms around all of them too.

Outside of the door, Anton spied on them. Gratification erupted inside of him, and he placed the phone call to the rehabilitation center without informing his daughter. That didn't matter though. What he cared about was the fact she was going. He would deal with confronting his **monsters** later.

**Xxxxx**

**A Week Later…  
><strong>**Reefside University**

_The old stomping ground_, Tommy mused as he walked around the campus. The under eye circles he has were a result of the stress he's endured recently. After learning about Kim's departure for rehab, he was happy she was getting help, but sad because he didn't tell her goodbye, face to face. After the events of the threat of a possible restraining order, the excessive abuse of pills, and the absence of the love of his life, Tommy's life has begun another round of tailspins.

The reason he believes it's another round is because of the change he's went through since August of last year. With it being April, he hasn't realized how much has gone on in the past eight months. From dating, to bouncing, to falling in love, to drinking, to smoking, to arguing, to cheating, to leaving, to being arrested, and now, using, he hadn't even contemplated the consequences for everything; nor did he want to think about them. However, he was thinking about one thing, and that would be his stress reliever. That's what pushed him to make a phone call the previous night.

Now, he was completely baffled about where to go next, so he made another phone call. He assumed with the start of a new semester the dormitory placements would alter as well. Taking out his cellular telephone, he scrolled through his contact list and hit send. Ringing was heard.

"_Hello?" The recognizable voice responded. _

"Hey, it's me."

"_Let me guess, you are lost?"_

"Yeah."

"_Funny, very funny, considering you used to go here."_

"Well, just point me in the right direction, and I'll be there in a little."

_A pregnant pause was initiated. "Tommy, is there a particular reason, you want to see me."_

He couldn't flat out admit the true _motive,_ so he lied. "It's been awhile, don't you think we should catch up?"

_After pondering about it for a few seconds, the directions were given. "If you are in the quad, walk to your right, and then you will see the Onyx building. My apartment is on the third floor- 3H."_

"I'll be there." He hung up the phone, and he followed the directions. Within 10 minutes, Tommy arrived at his destination. He knocked approximately three times, and he waited for the person to open their door. Looking around the building, he noted the differences between these and the old dorms he was used to.

The door was unlocked, and there stood the woman he was seeking. The familiar blonde curled hair, bright blue eyes, the tall, curved body, and the white smooth skin. Today, Kat was wearing a pink cardigan with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans and white sandals. She parted from the door to allow him access to enter. Tommy entered into the apartment. He gazed around, and he saw this was a single dorm. That worked in his favor.

"Would you like something to drink?" Kat cordially questioned her new companion. She headed to the kitchen just in case.

"Just, um, soda." He replied, and he sat on the available couch inside of the living room.

Kat got out a Coke, and she walked back to Tommy. The Coke was exchanged, and she sat on the single ottoman. The clack of the Coke being opened sounded, and she sat quietly. Tommy began to sip the dark, bubbly beverage. She watched his movements, they were rather nervous in her opinion. She questioned where the confident man, who called her the day before, went. "Tommy, so, how are you doing?"

"Good. Just been busy with work. How about you?" He answered.

"Classes are a bitch this semester, I've been working at the local Applebee's too, I am off today, so that's good. That's pretty much it." She replied with a smile. "You work at KO-35 Girls, right?"

"How the fuck did you know?" He hissed, and he didn't mean to snap at her, but he thought his occupation was under wraps.

"Relax, Tommy." Her hands were held up defensively. "Your girlfriend told me after that horrible confrontation on Halloween. You don't have to worry, no one knows. I haven't even brought it up. It's not my place to." Kat calmed him down, and she looked at him, once she saw the hurt that was expressed after mentioning his girlfriend. "Did you two break-up?" Tommy distraughtly nodded. "I'm sorry. It did seem like you were in love with her. More than me." She mumbled the last part.

"I'm sorry, Kat. I don't know, when I met Kim there was something about her. I felt like I was on cloud nine." He left out the weed he had smoked when he first spent time with Kim, but he knew in his heart Kim was for him. This little fling he was about to embark on was just temporary; only if Kat allowed it to be.

"It's quite alright. I've forgotten about it." Her Australian voice said.

"Funny, I don't believe you."

"Well, I have. Remember, I did date again."

"By the way, how is everything with Carlos?" He politely asked her.

Kat became reclusive. "We didn't work out. After Halloween, we became kind of distant. We decided to break up." She told him.

He nodded. "Sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. Is there anything else?" She searched his eyes, and well, she couldn't read them as well as Kim. There was nothing else she could think of.

"Come here, Kat." Tommy beckoned her with his right index finger. He wanted to get this over with. After he got what he wanted, he would go back home. The next day or maybe the day after, he would come back again. He wasn't sure, but being sex deprived was annoying.

She listened, and walked to him. Tommy sat, and Kat climbed on top of him. They faced each other. Her legs resting on each side of Tommy's hips; she was beginning to like the more arrogant Tommy, as opposed to the meek one she had first met. His hands began to massage her breasts, and she moaned at the touch. He was getting her aroused, but he wouldn't do two things to her: he wouldn't eat her out or kiss her. Kat stared into his chocolate brown eyes, biting her lips, and wanting him to be buried deep inside of her. She was ready for him. She bent down and tried to kiss him, but Tommy shook his head. He grabbed her hips, and he placed her to the side of him. He unbuckled his pants. His penis was still soft, and he waited for her to go down. She did, and Tommy rested his eyes while she slurped him up. The rest was definitely history after that. Tommy would have to explain this to Kim and swallow about 15 pills to understand this.

**Xxxxx**

**Three Days Later…  
><strong>**Backyard  
><strong>**DECA House**

Tommy, Andros, Zhane, and TJ were smoking their blunts, and enjoying the Sunday afternoon. This was their only day off from work, and of course, Zhane had been resting this whole entire week. Everything surrounding the KO-35 crew was going fairly well. Everyone did miss Kim, but they were a little relieved to know she was getting the necessary help she needed, which was comforting all by itself. The extensive rehabilitation Kim was under, the center requested that Kim, not to any make contact with the outside, for a little while. It's been obvious Kim has abided by those rules.

TJ's cell phone rang, and he looked at his phone. The number didn't look familiar, but he answered anyways. "This is TJ." He responded.

_"TJ… it's Kendra." Her trembling voice was unmistakable._

"Kendra? What's wrong, what's going on? Is it Amira?" He queried why his Baby Mama was calling of a sudden. He panicked and it was heavily presented on his face.

Tommy, Zhane, and Andros' ears perked up upon hearing Kendra's name. They were curious why she was calling. TJ always paid child support on time, and there were no complaints, so there had to be a reason why she was getting in contact with him now.

_"Amira… is… Amira is **very** sick." She said, and the tears dispersed within her voice. "I took her to the hospital a couple of months ago, and we found out she has leukemia. I opted for the bone marrow transplant, she doesn't deserve to die, and you know that."_

TJ solemnly nodded. "What does she need? Is it the money? I'll give it."

_Kendra heavily sighed. "We've tested the possible candidates, me, my boyfriend, my mom and father, sister and brother, TJ, it has to be you. You are the only one that can be the match. And you know I wouldn't have called you if it wasn't this important. My daughter… **your** daughter… our daughter needs you."_

Hearing that his daughter was sick, TJ felt his stomach churn. He wanted to vomit, and knowing he's been absent from her life, he owed this to her. That was his flesh and blood, his first born, his little girl, and he wouldn't let that happen to her. "Is she there with you?"

_"Yeah."_

"Can I speak to her?"

_"TJ, she's sleeping right now. She's been in the hospital since Tuesday, and I don't want to wake her up. She's very, very scared. She thinks she's going to go 'bye-bye', but I told her Daddy's going to help. Please, come as soon as possible. She needs you."_

Andros placed a comforting hand on TJ's shoulder.

TJ nodded that everything was okay, but inside he knew his world was crumbling beneath him. This secret was going to blow up in his face, and the only person other than his daughter he was thinking about was Cassie. His eyes stalked her, and she was inside laughing with Ashley, Karone, and Ray. He had to tell her, or else he would wonder why he's abruptly leaving to Briarwood. "I'll be there tomorrow."

_"I was thinking tonight."_

"You know, I can't do that. My girl don't even know about Amira, and if I leave tonight it's going to be awfully suspicious. She's fucking pregnant you know."

_"And you know Amira needs you! You shouldn't have kept this from that Asian girl for as long as you have. Don't hurt your daughter any more than you already have. TJ, don't you dare." Kendra wasn't trying to interrupt his growing family, but she, as a mother, couldn't see her daughter in pain anymore. "TJ please, I'm begging you. If I was there, I'd be on my hands and knees."_

The weight became heavier and heavier, and TJ knew if he was in quick sand, he'd be submerge in the sand at how much extra shit he had just been dealt with. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

_"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Kendra articulated her deepest gratitude. "She's at Briarwood Regional on Central. Do you remember where that's at?"_

"Yeah, I remember."

_"I'll see you soon." She hung up the phone._

Tommy was the first to speak up. "What's going on?" He questioned, and he looked at the growing desperation afflicting his dear 'brother'. The news he was dealt with was a heavy blow because even with TJ's dark complexion, he noticed the definite paling. _Poor TJ, something must've happened. No matter what I'll be there, just like he was for me. _

"Yeah, my daugh-my daughter is sick, and she needs me. Like tonight she needs me." TJ replied with a seriousness they weren't accustomed to. "She has leukemia, and I need to be tested to see if my bone marrow matches."

"If it doesn't?" Zhane asked a heartfelt question. He wanted to know how much this would affect Cassie. He knew this was going to crush her and make her feel like she was two feet tall. After she would kill TJ, then she'd kill them because they voluntarily kept this from her.

"They've tested everyone they could. I'm the last resort. She wouldn't have asked me if she knew someone else would be the best candidate." TJ explained.

"Are you leaving tonight?" Andros queried, since he figured he needed to come up with an excuse. His head bouncer nodded. "Alright, guys we need to figure out a way to explain this to…" The firm head shake caused Andros to furrow his brows.

"I'm telling Cassie tonight." TJ admitted. Oppositions met his admission and TJ rolled his eyes. "You all don't understand what I go through every single day. You all don't get how much it hurts to know Cassie is excited to give me my first child. You all don't see how I look when I tell Cassie good night and know that I am feeling like shit." Each accusation he pointed his finger on the glass patio table. He wanted them to see how much deception he's caused and it's ready to come to the light. "You aren't living my life, and I am ready to let her know. What if I _am_ the match, it's going to become suspect if I'm disappearing what every day, every week, who knows how long this process takes! Let me do this and all I ask for is support."

Tommy bowed his head to sympathize with TJ. After everything they've been through, Tommy was the first to speak up. "You are my Bro. I'll back you." He sided with him.

TJ bobbed his head in appreciation. "Anyone else with me?" He stood up. Tommy followed, and a few seconds later, Andros and Zhane stood. Even though his friends think he was going on a suicide mission, TJ accepted his problem.

The four men walked inside, and the happy faces from the girls were transformed to confused ones. The men were so serious, and the women had been talking about shopping, pedicures, manicures, puppies, flowers, and the men seemed like they were talking about death, demons, bullshit. This was going to be an interesting conversation.

"What's going on?" Karone, oblivious to the situation, inquired. She saw her husband somewhat hiding and the apprehension from TJ.

Cassie stood up, as soon as she saw TJ. The uneasiness he emitted and the guilt written all over his face, she didn't like it at all! "TJ, baby, look at me." She walked up to him, and she placed a hand on each side of his face. He didn't make the eye contact; she desperately, wanted, no needed. "Baby, what's wrong?" She asked him with the most soothing voice she had.

Ashley didn't like the energy the men had. "What's the deal?" She asked them. Deducting the reasoning, she suspected that TJ had the problem. The way he was acting, it didn't seem like the TJ she really knew. Andros kissed Ashley, and that caused even more dodgy questions.

Tommy stood to the side, and he said a little prayer. It was a futile attempt though.

Zhane sat with Karone, he hugged her and professed his love. He held onto Ray, and he kissed her temple. They were a very close family, and the fact that the women were clueless about Amira, they knew the rift it was going to cause, not only that, but they were about receive the biggest backlash of their whole entire lives.

"Cassie, I need to go to Briarwood tonight." TJ started.

"Alright, well let me get some things and we can go." She began to walk away, but TJ held her back. He toggled her arm, and she gazed at him. "TJ?"

"I need to go by myself."

"Why?" She looked at the men, each of them with somber appearances. "What's going on?"

"I need to see someone." TJ continued.

"Who?" Cassie still had no clue where this was going.

TJ exhaled the deepest breath, and he deliberated, and he _assumed_ he was ready. This was very much on a whim. "Amira." He prolonged the full blown confession momentarily.

Tommy, Zhane, and Andros held their breaths.

"Who's Amira?" Cassie asked, thinking this was a woman he could've been cheating on her with.

"My… my…" TJ was ready to back out, and Cassie began to stop breathing. **_"daughter."_** He conclusively confessed.

She almost fell backwards, but due to Tommy and Andros' cat like reflexes, they grabbed her just in time. They led her to a seat, and Cassie looked at her boyfriend, of almost a decade, into his eyes. Hers welled with water, and she stared at him incredulously. She couldn't put her emotions into words, she wasn't sure there were any in the English dictionary that could describe the way she felt. Karone and Ashley were inhabited by a stunned silence. They looked at every single person in the room, and it was obvious they were left in the dark. More than anything, they wanted to kill TJ, but they also wanted to hurt their husband and boyfriend, respectively, because they weren't clued in.

"Daughter?" She muttered. The shock was still present. "You, you, have a daughter?" TJ nodded. "How old is she?" She softly asked.

"Six or so." TJ replied, and he watched her body, become wracked with sobs. Ashley and Karone immediately went to Cassie's side, and they each hit all of the guys to back off her. They obliged. "I'm sorry." He told her.

"You're sorry?" She found the strength to argue. "You are not sorry otherwise you would've fucking told me earlier. You son of a bitch." She got up and smacked TJ across the face.

The witnesses gasped.

The impact triggered his face to stay to the right. He rolled his jaw around. "Cassie, I am very sorry for what's happened. I kept this from you for a reason though. I didn't want to hurt you."

"But you have hurt me! You don't fucking get it!" The young Asian turned to Zhane and Andros and Tommy. "Did you guys know?"

"I found out a year after the daughter was born." Andros weakly tried to make it better.

"I was next." Zhane spoke up.

They looked at Tommy. "I found out a month and a half ago." He said.

"You kept this from us!" Ashley smacked Andros again. "Why?"

"It wasn't my place to tell!" Andros yelled back.

Karone's husband propped Ray higher on his shoulder. He wouldn't dare place her in harm's way. "Nor was it mine." Zhane told them. "Listen, we all swore by TJ to keep this a secret. We apologize sincerely for this because we know how much it hurts you three the most. Karone." He faced her. "I'm very, very sorry. Please, you have to believe me, I wanted to tell you, but TJ made me triple dog promise him not to tell and I followed."

Karone softly nodded trying to process everything. "Can I talk to you, privately?" She asked her husband and he nodded. The little family left to their room to speak about this.

"Why, TJ?" Cassie questioned with more tears than she had before. "I did everything for you. I gave up my family, my innocence, and I abandoned everything. I love you and only you. I thought this was your first born, but it's just your second. You cheated on me!" She furiously rubbed her belly to calm down.

"One time." TJ enforced loudly. "I didn't do it ever again. It was temptation, and I did it."

"How do you know it's your child?" Ashley queried earnestly.

"At that time, she didn't mess with anyone else and she wasn't with anyone else." TJ clarified. He walked up to Cassie. "Believe me, I didn't want to hurt you. That's why I kept this from you. I love you more than life itself, and I hope you would talk this out with me."

"Do you have any idea what this does to us?" Cassie stared at him with darkened eyes. The betrayal she was unjustly subjected to made her want to throw up. "You have lied for 6 years. You had sex with another girl and had a child with her. You made me believe I was the only girl you wanted to be with."

"You _are_ the only girl I want to be with. I want you to be my wife, I want this family with you. Everything we've done, I'm building my future with you and our son. Don't think I want anything between us to change, if anything I want this to make us stronger. Believe me, Cassie, I wish I could take this back, but I can't." TJ pleaded with the most sincerity. He grabbed her hand, and he got on his knees begging for her to be with him.

Cassie, looking away, shook her head, while wiping her tears. "This changes everything, TJ! You would kill me if I had sex with another guy."

"Damn straight, you are my fucking girl, and I would be damned if someone else fucked you." TJ angrily retorted.

"Then I should say the same." Cassie calmly said with annoyance, and she kept touching her stomach. The motions soothed her. "I fucking hate you!" She pointed at him, while taking the opposite hand away from him.

"You don't fucking hate me. You love me, and you will always love me. This shit shouldn't even matter. I'm willing to sign over parental rights just so this can stay away from us. You and that baby you are carrying are my world. I will not give up our relationship." TJ vowed, and he grabbed her hand again, she tossed his away as if it was acid. **"Don't** do this, Cassie."

"Everything you said is complete bullshit! You want to know why…" She held onto her stomach tighter, all of a sudden a cramp was beginning to form. Honestly, it didn't feel normal, if anything it felt like a contraction. She ignored the pain to get her point across. "You want to know why!" She heatedly repeated.

"Why?" TJ stated.

"Because you are a fucking asshole and wanted your nut. You chose to have sex with another woman, without a condom, and it resulted in a child. You couldn't fucking tell me then you were about to have a damn kid, no you wanted to be a son of a bitch and a coward and keep this from me. You ruined our relationship, the sex, the lie, and you made me believe you wanted this family. TJ, damn it!" Cassie hunched over, and the pain was increasing like the speed of light. Tommy and Ashley went to her side. The young woman doubled over in pain. "Ahhh!" She screamed.

"Cassie!" Andros and TJ shouted at the same time.

"I'm fine." Cassie said through gritted teeth. "**TJ, we're through!** I'm done with this shit." She walked, with the help of Ashley and Tommy, away from her, now, ex-boyfriend. Then, water dropped to the floor. "HOLY SHIT!" She screamed in horror.

TJ leapt towards Cassie. He needed to check on her. Sadly, he ignored his important task, and he went to the love of his life's side. "Let me check you out."

"No!" She thrashed away from him. "Don't touch me, you stupid bitch!" Cassie smacked him upside the head and pushed him off of her. "Tommy, please take me to the hospital. OW!" She screeched.

"Come on, I'll take you." Tommy aided Cassie to the car. He wasn't sure if the anger or the oncoming contractions were making her breakup with TJ, but he, now, felt his world was collapsing. His family felt broken, like there was a divide. He couldn't stand to go through this alone; he wished Kim. was here "We're heading to the hospital now! Move it if you're coming." The two left the house.

"What do I do?" TJ divergently asked himself, out loud. His girlfriend's water busted open, probably because she was under too much stress, his daughter needed bone marrow, something he hadn't informed the women about, and now, he wasn't sure where to go. His daughter or his girlfriend, which one needed him the most? He denied the fact that Cassie had just broken up with him. She would never do that to him.

"Karone! Zhane!" Andros shouted, as he began to find Cassie's already put together luggage for her hospital stay. "We think Cassie's gone into labor! Meet us at the hospital!"

"Where's Cassie's purse!" Ashley yelled, placing the revelation of TJ's illegitimate child out of her mind. She kept looking all over the place, and then she realized, it was in the car belonging to TJ and Cassie. She sighed and faced 'enemy number one'. "Hey fucker, we need Cassie's purse." She said in a chastising way.

TJ, out of his stupor, turned to Ash. "I'll bring it to her." He offered.

Andros shook his head. "Bro, do you think that's a good idea. I mean, think about it, Cassie just went into early motherfucking labor!" His arms went up in the air. "My advice, and I mean this from the bottom of my heart, head to Briarwood. Let Cassie deal with the labor on her own. It's better for her!"

Ashley approved.

Karone, Zhane and a bundled up Ray came downstairs ready to go. The blonde haired, blue eyed beauty glared at TJ. "He's not going is he?" She questioned, while getting the rest of the items ready.

Zhane shook his head. "TJ, head to Briarwood. Your daughter needs the help. We can cover Cassie. She needs us."

"She needs me." TJ irritably retaliated. "I'm sick and tired of people trying to shut me out. I need to make shit between Cassie and I better. I need her. She needs me, our son needs me!"

"Don't make me slap you." Karone ridiculed. "Get the fuck out of my house! You fucking cheater, don't you see what you've done! Cassie is about to give birth, the only people she needs are the ones that haven't betrayed her. Do whatever the fuck you need to do. If you don't, then Cassie and the baby will be in a worse predicament than they are right now."

The anger was about to erupt, but TJ held back. There was too much on his mind, and he needed to see his daughter. Without another word, TJ left. He made sure to give the purse to Ashley, and then he zoomed off.

"Everyone, don't bring up TJ to Cassie. She needs to think about the child." Andros advised, and they got into their respective cars and immediately drove to the hospital to witness the birth.

**Xxxxx**

**An Hour Later…  
><strong>**Cassie's Room  
><strong>**Reefside Hospital**

"Ms. Chan, I really need you to calm down, if not, I will have to sedate you." The nurse tried to comfort Cassie, but because of the previous hour's events, she had no clue her attempt was weak. "Please, you are healthy enough to have a natural birth, you are 5 cm dilated, and you can push once you get to 10, if not, the doctor will perform a c-section. The baby isn't under distress now, but in your state, the baby could be."

The tears had been coming down for the past hour and a half. She knew she needed to remain calm for her son's sake, but with the eye-opening news, there was no way. "Please. Can you get Tommy Oliver to this room." Cassie nervously requested. She knew what she was about to ask was the biggest favor, but she was the most comfortable with him as of right now.

The nurse nodded. "I'm Nurse Joyce, if you need anything in the short time I'm gone, just ring the front. Ms. Chan, I really do hope you can remain calm." She smiled at her.

"Thank you, and I'll try." Cassie said. Trying to wrap her head around TJ's **monstrous** confession was really rough, and she wasn't sure she could forgive him. Granted he was her boyfriend, caretaker, and father of her child, she still couldn't believe he would do that to her. If she had pulled some shit like that, she wouldn't be forgiven so easily, so why give him the benefit of the doubt? The infidelity produced an agonizing emotion she wasn't adapted to. How was she going to get passed this? She wasn't sure.

Tommy hurried inside. He looked at the swollen eyes of Cassie, and he shook his head. He got some tissues and wiped her eyes off. The night was getting worse by the minute. "Hey, you needed me?"

Cassie nodded. "I know I'm giving birth tonight. I don't think there's any way around it."

"Do you feel like you are ready?"

"I'm not ready, but I don't think I have a choice. This pregnancy has been high risk, and with TJ's truth, it just sent me over the edge." Cassie elaborated further, so she looked at him with the warmest and sincerest eyes anyone had ever seen. "Tommy, I need someone to be with me right now."

He trailed her eyes and nodded in accordance, not comprehending where this was going.

Anxiousness crept on her, and she hoped he would comply. "I look at you as my brother. Someone I can count on, and you've become a great confidant. I love you as much as I love Andros, Zhane, Ashley, and of course Karone."

"You know I'll always be there for you. I love you too." Tommy second. He wondered where this proclamation was coming from, but he let her speak her piece.

"Can you be there for me, right now?" She questioned innocently. Tommy nodded. "No matter how crazy my demand is?" Again, Tommy nodded without hesitation. "Will you be in the room with me?"

Floored by her question, he wondered why he was chosen over Andros and Zhane. After all, the two had been there for Cassie since her preadolescent years. There should be no reason for the two to be inside of the birth room. Part of him felt honored by her invite, he knew he was closer to Cassie than Ashley and Karone, and well, because of the circumstances he felt kind of obligated. He deduced that she was pretty much disgusted with the other two men due to the lengthened time this secret had been upheld from her. Tommy, only finding out a month ago, was the best candidate and the least likely to hoist her already high blood pressure. He smiled small and agreed. "Are you sure?"

"Please, you are the only one I feel absolutely comfortable with right now." Cassie begged for him to help.

"I'll do it." He walked up to her and kissed her temple. In the back of Tommy's mind, he wished his Beautiful was with him.

**The Following Morning…**

Tommy ignored his chiming cell phone. The looming feeling suspended over him was guilt. After all, Kat's called for tenth time within the past two days. The first day was a break, he guessed. Now, he knew she was infatuated with him. That's not his problem, or what gave him joy. The little bundle in his arms gave him joy. He smiled at the little guy with the caramel skin, almond shaped eyes, bushy curly hair, the cutest, flat shaped nose, full lips, and of course the lengthy body. Tightly swaddled in a blanket, to simulate his mother's womb, Xavier Jarvis Jay Chan-Johnson slept peacefully. The innocence this little boy held could make anyone, epecially everyone in that family, envious. There was too much shit in this world that this little boy was unaware of.

Xavier was born eight hours after Cassie asked for Tommy to be present in the room. She opted for an emergency C-Section, and she had Tommy by her side. The cycle of life brought tears to both, the new mother and Tommy. The baby boy weighed in at a hefty nine pounds seven ounces and was 24" long. After the little guy was born, the baby went straight to the NICU- Neonatal Intensive Care Unit, and he was deemed having a good bill of health. Discharged from the NICU, the baby was transferred to Cassie's room. Immediately, the mom was bombarded with flash photography and the handsome guy got his first taste of a homecoming. After that, Mr. Oliver decided to stay with his dearest 'sister', while Andros, Ashley, Zhane, Karone, and a fussy Ray headed home.

An exhausted Cassie remained asleep.

"You have an amazing family." Tommy spoke to Xavier. "Your mom has a caring spirit, Auntie Ashley will always be your support, while Auntie Karone will be a hard ass." He smiled at him. "Uncle Andros is very methodical, but lenient, and of course Uncle Zhane is the playful guy of the bunch. He'll spoil the crap out of you with games and peak-a-boos. There are two people, dear to me and you, that are missing right now." He whispered softly, and the sadness precisely attacked him, at that time. "Auntie Kim, she's the love of my life. She's getting some help, and believe me, she's a wonderful person, beautiful inside and out, and the heart of this family. Your daddy, Theodore Jay Jarvis Johnson, is an amazing fellow. He's made a big mistake."

A tear rolled down TJ's eye. He stood at the doorway, listening to Tommy talk to his newborn son.

"Somewhere in Briarwood, you do have a half-sister, and he's kept that from your mom. Your dad has broken her trust, but after all is said and done, I don't want you to judge him on that. I believe your dad was doing what he thought was right. He loves your mom dearly and…" Tommy looked to the door, and he saw his brother there.

TJ stepped forward. "And I would never make a mistake like that again. You and your Mom mean the world to me. I've learned my lesson, and as my son, I want you to teach you right from wrong, and know even though you make a mistake, commit a sin, or whatever else you do, we will be there to help you. I love you, Xavier." He declared and walked to the sleeping form of his son's mother, son, and Tommy. He placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder. The inches that separated him from his son was killing him, and it was as much as knowing he couldn't give Cassie a comforting kiss. TJ was very proud of Cassie because she spoke about her fears of child birth, and to know she did this, he was happy for her.

"Do you want to hold him?" Tommy saw nothing wrong with it. TJ nodded, but before the exchange commenced, he heard Cassie's defiance.

"Leave TJ!" She screamed, while holding onto her sutured stomach. The anger caused her to turn red and the disgust for TJ, she wanted to kill him still. Her elbow supported her, and she tried to sit up. TJ rushed to her side. "Don't fucking touch me, you asshole!" She said through gritted teeth.

"You need help." TJ's voice was determined to aid her in any such way possible.

"Tommy, put X in the bassinet, and help me, please." The hopefulness was in her eyes, and Tommy obeyed. Cassie became a little happier. She watched Tommy carefully put Xavier in his holder, and he helped his 'sister' to sit up. The hospital bed was electronically elevated. "TJ, I told you to fucking leave!"

"That's my son too. You can't keep me from my son!" TJ defied.

"Like how you kept me from your daughter." Cassie's eyes dangerously narrowed. She shifted, and she still held her stapled stomach closely. "Don't do this right now."

"Please, let me talk to you." He pleaded with his own determination. "Cass, we can work this out."

"We can't." She shook her head and tears were shed. "You've hurt me in the worst way possible, I can't be with someone that's done that. For six fucking years you kept that secret from me. Don't you get it!" TJ remained quiet. "Answer me, motherfucker!" She angrily grabbed a pillow from behind her back and flung it at him. "Answer me!" She hissed.

"I do get it!" He shouted back.

Tommy witnessed the animosity. His family was literally falling at the seams, and he was helpless.

"No you don't! Otherwise you would've never fucking done it." She snapped with the most infuriating pitch. "Get the fuck away from Xavier, me, and everyone else! You've done more harm than good, and we are moving away from you." At that point, she was dead serious.

"Cass, you can't mean that." TJ looked at her, and he understood she wasn't playing. "I don't want to break up this family."

"You've already broken this family, the other family, and everything between me and you has been a lie. You will never get how much you've hurt me." The tears crashed down her face. "If you even care for me at all, you would respect my wishes." She laid back down and turned away from him. The stinging pain was rough, but she accepted it. The sight of him would make her vomit and the extra pressure on her stomach would cause more distress.

"I'm not leaving." TJ informed seriously. "We need to speak about this."

Tommy intervened. "Hey, listen to Cassie. Don't make her more upset than she is."

TJ narrowed his eyes at Tommy. "Man, stay out of this fucking shit!" He was aggravated, and the interference from Tommy angered him.

"I'm not the one that hurt Cassie, you are!" Tommy bellowed with agitation, and he wasn't sure if he could stand by the, now, tumultuous TJ.

Xavier, although he was a few hours old, he felt the raging emotions inside the room. He screamed out a piercing cry, his face became scrunched up, and he turned absolutely red. He wasn't hungry, he didn't need his diaper changed, he was outraged by his bickering parents.

Tommy and TJ bum rushed to Xavier's side, and Cassie was troubled by her son's irate reply.

"TJ, please get out of here!" She screamed, and the tone was so loud, several doctors and nurses entered.

The personnel's eyes interwove between the three people. Their looks were more concerned over the welfare and safety of the child, and they weren't sure who was at fault.

TJ feeling the growing tension in the room, decided to leave. He stepped to the door, and that's when he encountered Andros, Ashley, Karone, and Zhane. Each of them had balloons and teddy bears for their new 'nephew'. Andros and Zhane, abiding by Ashley and Karone's wishes, looked away in guilt. They were put in a compromising position, and deciding to keep that personal relationship intact, kept their distance away from TJ. Basically, they turned their backs on him. Tommy sadly read their body expressions, and he was completely spread thin. He had loyalty to everyone, and at this time in need, he wasn't sure if he could drop TJ like that.

"So, that's how it's going to be?" TJ, grassed by his 'brothers', queried them. They meekly nodded and TJ walked out.

"We'll take it from here." Andros took up a leader role and told the doctors and nurses. They left the room. "How are you feeling Cass?"

"I'm okay." She cried again, while holding Xavier closely. His distressed cries turned into soft coos. "I'm sorry." She told her son, and she was surrounded by her closest family.

Tommy mad about everything he's witnessed, been through and the shambles of what he could call a family; hee didn't know what to do. However, he did know what was comforting. Excusing himself from the spending time at the hospital with the people he was closest to in Reefside, Tommy retreated to his apartment. After all, he did find solace in drinking and pills.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Next Chapter- <strong>_Kim's rehab stay. The chapter is all about her and her family's way to the road to recovery._


	27. Chapter 27 Rehabilitation

**A/N: **It's been about four months, since I last updated this story, so here's the next chapter. I know it's long awaited. My head is always filling with story ideas, and I run with those, but I know I need to finish my other ones. Of course I am going to update 'A Look Behind A Female Ranger' too. I don't know when it will be out, but it will happen.

**A/N: **The reviews for this story have been amazing, and a guest reviewer had not necessarily flamed it, but the person was not pleased with 'no one being faithful', Tommy accusing Kim of killing their child (with that happening, knowing she was on drugs, he's slowly getting on drugs and drinking more, is he supposed to be thinking clearly?), and blah, blah, blah. So, Tommy, TJ, and Andros haven't made the best decisions lately. Not everyone is perfect, we all make mistakes, but it's up to the person to make the change and become resilient after that happens. Sorry for the rant, but I would've confronted the person myself but of course it was an anonymous reviewer. By the way, for that reviewer, this chapter won't be for **you**.

**A/N: **This story is like my baby, and to be honest, I think it has more _meat_ than '50 Shades of Grey'. Yes, that's a pretty big statement, but after reading it and other fanfics on this site, trust me, other writers can and have done better. Sorry for those who actually like the book.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the song, 'Goodbye' by Amy Jo Johnson.

**Chapter 27- Rehabilitation**

**Xxxxx**

**Passages Malibu  
><strong>**Malibu, CA**

She had to arrive in style, not because of her request, but on the behalf of her father's. The limo rolled through the curvy course that led to the expanse acreage of this property. Her home for the next three months, maybe sooner if she decided to run away. And, she would love to, only because she felt forced to be here. Her sisters were concerned over her welfare, but honestly, this meant staying away from her love, Tommy, for much longer than expected.

Heavily sighing, Kimberly Hart-Mercer looked out of the closest tinted window. She made out the dark sky, littered with twinkling stars and the brightly shining crescent moon. It had been awhile. Usually, her nights were spent inside, whether it was on a stage, a closed off room with a male companion, or inside the privacy of her home shared with Tommy. Ignoring that fact, she kept herself occupied by counting the endless amount of stars. It was better than trying to pinpoint exactly where she was, knowing she was far from everything she found comfortable. Her second family, her countryside home, _him_... tears filled her eyes instantly.

Though they had been broken up for almost a month, she still missed him and everything he's been to her. Her best friend, bodyguard, lover, and something like a kindred spirit. His presence prevented her from relapsing. If anything, she led a normal life outside of the club unlike most strippers. He aided her in becoming toned down. Likewise, she helped him come out of his religious cuticle, and she was his first lover, showing him the tricks of the trade. Their relationship wasn't supposed to turn out like this, where they were separated, she was fully submerged in her drug use again, and Tommy in Reefside doing God knows what.

The petite woman, who used to moonlight as a stripper, believed he was the one for her. She wanted to marry him, and for two months she was carrying his child. However, her infatuation with opiates had something to do with the spontaneous abortion. After that, she felt her and Tommy were never the same again. Granted, he received fellatio from another woman and he dejected himself to Africa. There he cheated once more by penetrating another woman. Despite those events, Kim was willing to make it work. Sadly, Tommy had broken things off in a letter. He knew she needed someone better than him. Maybe he was right, but at this moment, she felt he was wrong.

Reminding herself of the past month wasn't the best thing for the former gymnast, she rubbed her eyes. The traces of tears were still present.

"Miss. Kimberly, it's time to get out now," Marcus the limo driver relayed, and he exited the driver's side and opened her door.

Dressed in casual clothes, her hair in a messy bun, and not a trace of makeup, Kim's eyes fully took this place in. Honestly, it kind of looked like a Native American Casino with aureate plated handles and door borders, clear, almost mirror like doors, a beautifully crafted, milky white hotel-esque structure, with an inviting, almost homey feel slightly present too. Yet, Kim still felt like a tiny goldfish swimming in the Pacific Ocean, which was actually adjacent to this place.

"Thank you, Marcus, for everything," she kindly showed her appreciation by hugging him.

Marcus had a heartwarming smile on his face and reciprocated with his own bear hug. For the past decade, Marcus had been the driver for the Mercer family. Before Kim had left for the Pan Globals, he had treated her like a daughter. Whenever Kim would engage in an elaborately thought out shopping spree, he would be the one to take her. For her gymnastics meets, he'd accompany her and was in the stands cheering her on. Anton was busy with work, while Elsa and Trent would be off doing their own thing. Marcus loathed how Kim was treated like a black sheep, but at least she had him. To this day, his feelings for her hadn't altered one bit.

"Miss. Kimberly, everything will be fine. I know you can beat this demon, and we are going to support you," comforted Marcus genuinely, while placing a soft kiss atop her head. "Is there anything else you need," he questioned, as he retrieved her belongings from the limo.

"Walk with me," she requested nervously, "and stay with me until you can't stay with me anymore." Kim looked up at the sky, and the five sided shapes, similar to a fish in the sea, were brilliantly irradiating. _Mommy, I need your strength right now, _she desired.

Just like Tommy would do, Marcus walked behind her. She wished for a cigarette or something stronger, but she wasn't sure if that was allowed. Taking a deep breath, she placed her hand on the golden plated tiller, but the driver didn't allow it and motioned her away. She obliged.

The two walked into the place. The ornately designed foyer housed the granite topped reception desk, several cream colored couches, beautiful fire lilies and miniature palm trees. The patio door opened to a unique rock-scape which overlooked the Pacific Ocean. There were plenty of hallways leading to doors, doors leading to rooms, and rooms leading to various activities.

That didn't matter though; Kim loathed this place already.

"Good evening," Marcus began, once he saw the receptionist, "I am the driver for Miss. Kimberly Hart-Mercer, and she's supposed to be admitted for the services provided here."

"Ah, yes, Ms. Mercer," the receptionist called for, and she picked up a pre-made file. Her blues eyes met Kim and Marcus' brown hued ones, and she brightly smiled. Krista was the name of the worker, and she was a beauty in Kim's opinion. With clear blue sapphires, dark tresses, and a funky style, she wondered if she was single. Kim had her little brother in mind. "My name is Krista, and I also do the intake, since I'm a nurse as well," she informed, while Kim was really liking the idea of setting her up with her little brother.

"Does Marcus have to leave now," Kimberly wondered, as she was following the directions of the nurse/receptionist. She looked over her shoulder, and Marcus had placed her luggage behind the counter already. _He's on the wrong side. _

"Unfortunately, he does have to leave. One of the rules, only immediate family is allowed. I'm not trying to be rude, but we were only told someone was dropping you off," Krista earnestly answered, and then, she gazed over the paperwork quickly. She was not trying to make this a color issue, since that was her concern.

Kim gnawed on her bottom lip, wishing to hold onto the only familiar person she knew. Her guard would continue to stay up sadly. "Alright," she mumbled. "Can I give him one final goodbye hug?"

Krista nodded, and Kim quickly went around the table and to the front. Marcus was almost to the door. He turned around and faced Kim. She held a sad smile on her face, but Marcus knew she was overreacting. Kimberly was strong, though she's made some bad choices. In his heart though, he knew she'd conquer this. He engulfed her in a bear hug once more, whispering words of encouragement. The motivation she needed was in those words, but she nodded bitter-sweetly. Marcus broke the hug, and he left, not looking back at her.

That left Kim wanting to cry, but she maintained her ground. She faced Krista, who still held her inviting smile.

"Come on back, Ms. Mercer," announced Krista, and she led Kim into the nurse's station. She pointed to the examination table, and she began to get out the necessary tools that would be apart of this intake process. "When was the last time you used?"

"Probably before I entered my **second** coma," Kim softly murmured, while staring at the ground. She began to noticeably fidget. "Is there any way I can smoke a cigarette or something?"

"Once this process is done, yes, you can. Outside of your room, there's a patio. No one is allowed on that patio, but you. Unless you grant someone access," the nurse replied, and then she motioned for Kim to take off her shoes. "Please step on the scale."

Kim did as told, and she looked at the number. 105.6, that sounded about right. She went to sit down once more. She should've been used to a needle entering her, but naturally she hated it. A vial of blood was extracted, and then her blood pressure was taken. The compression from the cuff became bothersome to the woman. After that was done, Kim went to pee inside a cup. She had to drink several cups of water before any urine could come out. These tests would determine whether or not Kim would undergo detox. People viewed that the process was excruciating, but at this place, they were determined to make it bearable.

The clock read 12:13 AM, and Krista ushered Kim to her room. This place was accommodating and behind the doors was the patio the worker had mentioned before. The picturesque scene out there was pacifying. As Kim's luggage was opened, another rule was search and seizure, Kim exited to light up a cigarette. Her emotions were held at bay due to this chronic habit. As her senses were filled with the smell of nicotine and burning ash, she thought about what was to come next for her. She didn't want to let Cassie, Ashley, nor Karone down, but at the same time, she wasn't sure she was emotionally ready to face her past. That's where she would like to keep how she felt when her mom passed, the anger she felt after Anton and Elsa married, the loneliness after Trent was born, the painful situation due to the rape, and lastly, anything related to Tommy including her miscarriage.

"Kim, whenever you're ready, I'm going to go over a couple of things with you," Krista said, while she placed the file on the solitary coffee table in this room.

The filter hit Kim's lips one last time, and she inhaled deeply. She placed the filter inside of the ashtray. She entered her room and sat on one of the chairs. Krista's smile hadn't budged one bit she noted.

"Alright, so here are the rules. It's required that you stay at least 30 days. Some people leave and never come back, people leave and then come back, but to make this rehab stay successful, at least complete the first 30 days. The next 30 days after that are pretty much the same as before, but they're grueling. After 90 days, you can return to your normal life. Next, no contraband allowed, and there was nothing out of the ordinary I found. I do believe you aren't a cutter and need to be on suicide watch, right," she curiously asked, while Kim nodded she wasn't a cutter. "Alright, now visitation occurs after the first 30 days. I know this is cruel and during this time family is needed, but you can always cut that short by not completing this at all," Krista relayed, as Kim looked at the paper carefully. "The downfall to that, you'd probably revert back to your drug of choice."

"I don't want that," Kim whispered.

"Everything will be fine Ms. Mercer, you-" A hand stopped Krista from continuing. "Is there something wrong?"

"My name is Kim; we don't have to be so formal."

Again, Krista elatedly nodded. "Okay, now, you can Skype. We provide laptops for that, but again, we stress that it's only for _immediate_ family. I'm sure letters will come from friends or a boyfriend or a husband, but we screen them. This isn't jail, but we do have some rules that are reminiscent of a jail. This is for your protection too. In addition, phone conversations are tapped, so be careful on what's said."

"Why is this place so strict?" Kim wondered out loud, and she hoped to not offend Krista, who evidently felt the same way.

"I know it's going to be hard, and you're probably going to encounter an uphill battle, but trust me, when you finish this program, it is worth it," Krista knowingly explained, while initialing off some papers. She pushed them towards Kim, and she waited for her to sign.

"Have you ever been addicted to anything?" Kim became a little interested in Krista's story, while her letters flowed perfectly.

The other woman nodded. "When I was 15, I began to use heroin. It was _always_ available, and by 17, I needed it everyday. My habit was pretty expensive too. I spent about $400 a week... I'm not proud of what I used to do to get my fix, nor am I proud that I used to do it. One thing I can say, I'm proud to have let it go," the receptionist and nurse in one vaguely replied, but the caramel haired woman understood where she was heading with this. She sympathized with her.

"So, how old are you?"

"I'm sort of in between 20 and 30; Kim, don't you know you should never ask a woman her age," Krista playfully chided, while she kept her grin.

"Do you date younger men?" Kim wondered on the behalf of her brother.

Wowed by the question, Krista was interested on why she was asking about that. "Well, age is nothing but a number," she used a popular idiom as her solution.

"Perfect," Kim simply said, and she yawned lazily. "Since this place is full of rules, is there a specific time I have to be up?"

"Yes, actually, set your alarm for nine. You will have breakfast, and at 10, you will see the psychologist. She's a wonderful woman and even helped me when I needed it. You'll like her," she promised and not because she was biased. After a few seconds, she grabbed her items. "See you tomorrow morning, Kim."

"Do you stay here?" Queried Kim, as she hopped out of her seat and went to rummage through her belongings for sleeping clothes.

"Yeah, I'm the resident nurse and receptionist. Double duty means a pretty good check and rents free too," Krista added. "I hope you will use this program for every perk it has." She was completely unaware of what Kim had gone through, but she believed with a little bit of hope anything was possible. She was living proof, after all.

"Good night, Krista," Kim wished, and after her door closed, she changed quickly. Walking towards the side wall, she turned off her light. Once more she stared out the window, the moonlight cascading on the water's waves. She sighed and climbed into bed. As soon as she did, her head hit the pillow and she was done.

Sleep claimed her.

**Xxxxx**

**10:00 AM- the Next Morning  
><strong>**Dr. Appleby's Office  
><strong>**Passages Malibu**

"Good morning, Kimberly," Dr. Appleby, a plump woman in her late 40s, announced with a honest curled up mouth. Her familiar eyes were covered with circle eyeglasses. She had a pixie cut hairstyle, fair skin with very rosy cheeks. Kim alleged that Dr. Appleby overdid it on the blush. Her lips were adorned with a rouge colored lipstick, and she was wearing pretty shabby clothes for a psychiatrist. They were presentable, but aren't they supposed to be dressed in like office apparel, similar to a district attorney? Kim mused.

"Good morning," Kim greeted listlessly. This morning, Kim was dressed in just a black shirt, jeans, and black tennis shoes. Her hair was down, and she did apply a teeny bit of makeup. Her cheeks were a little pink, and there were no obvious bags under her eyes. In addition, Kim's left ring finger was bejeweled with the same ring Tommy had purchased for her birthday. For the past few weeks, she hadn't worn it for obvious reasons. Part of her wanted to pawn the damn thing to spite Tommy, but she knew she couldn't

Today, this thing would channel some strength for her.

After reading some of her intake paperwork, Dr. Appleby spoke. "Your blood and urine tests are still processing. That's Krista's department along with the co-owners of this place and the doctor that superintends the medical staff". She was obligated to inform Kim on the status. The true essence of her job though; that lied in her opening Kim up, which meant bringing out the emotions and the underlying issues that were fueling her drug use. "Now, I see that you got in last night, and how are you doing?"

"I guess, good," was the the response, while Kim's eyes darted all over the place except for the woman across from her.

The setup was like any other office that dealt with the heavy topics. There were a ton of personal and impersonal pictures lining the walls of this place, and there were even awards for her recognition, as well as her degrees. The couches were intently placed across from each other too.

Kim rested on one of the long sofas, and she was still sitting vertically. This was her first session. Anxiety aligned with her nerves, so she felt too antsy to lie down.

"Did you sleep just fine," interrogated the kindhearted therapist. Her client nodded simply. "Wonderful, that's always good to hear."

"Can I smoke a cigarette," Kim wondered. Even though they barely started, she believed this was heading nowhere already.

"Would that help you to open up?"

"Well, no, not really, but I'm craving it," was Kim's reply, and Dr. Appleby mildly frowned at her. "What?"

"Tell me a little about yourself, what were you doing before you entered this place, what are your dreams, are you married, have any ki-" The glare coming from Kim's eyes immediately silenced the doctor.

"I'm not exactly in the mood to speak about that just yet. Listen, I'm only doing this on the behalf of my sisters, and that's all. To be perfectly honest, I'm not as bad as other addicts. I don't think I should be here, and if anything, we are going to waste each other's time," the former girlfriend of Tommy Oliver rambled, but Dr. Appleby wasn't buying this. For that, Kim was beginning to dislike the woman. Huffing, Kim's arms were crossed over her chest, and she looked away with anger diverging in her eyes.

"Why were you so pleasant with Krista, the nurse and receptionist, but with me, you're so brash," Dr. Appleby wondered with some clue. She looked over the brim of her eyeglasses, while the tip of her pen rested firmly in her leather notebook.

"Krista's been what I've been through, and she was easier to talk to," Kim contritely answered, and she gazed outside the window. _Escaping sounds really good right now, _Kim thought.

Dr. Appleby became indifferent; Kim hadn't known anything about her life though. The plump woman got up. She opened her door and motioned the outside. "If you wish to leave you can, no one is stopping you."

Kim hoisted her body up. While approaching the door, Dr. Appleby passed her, and Kim thought nothing of it.

In no time at all, the young lady was in her room. She grabbed a cigarette and exited to the patio door. She understood the necessity of being an open person, especially in a place like this, but at the same time, she did feel forced to do so. If anything, these workers tossed her into a terrible experiment. One where she was physically, mentally, and emotionally pricked and prodded.

A knock brought Kim out of her personal thoughts. She placed her halfway smoked cigarette in the tray and headed towards the door.

Dr. Appleby greeted her.

"Mind if I join you," she held up her cigarette, and Kim looked at her weirdly, "I know this is your personal space, but I would hate to smoke alone."

"Isn't there another person you could smoke with?"

"I could, but she's busy. I would really like to join you instead."

"You aren't going to give up, are you?" Kim wondered, and Dr. Appleby shook her head. Finally, the firstborn of Dr. Anton Mercer conformed.

The two woman headed towards the patio, and for a while, the two smoked in silence. Dr. Appleby broke the unnecessary muteness.

"Have you lived in California all your life?"

Kim went to sit down, and she lit up one more cigarette. _I might as well get this over with, _she internally said. "Born in France, moved here since Dad was in the running of taking over grandfather's company and haven't left since," she watched Dr. Appleby suck up the cigarette with ease. She didn't take the woman for being a smoker.

"That's right, your grandfather is Arthur Mercer, and your father is Dr. Anton Mercer. Must be nice to be swimming in money," the older woman gushed, while the displeasure was evident on her client's face. She sat down on the free chair, and she looked at Kim earnestly. "You don't like the money?"

"Money is as important as air," Kim cryptically stated. She sighed. "Money will always be available for my family, but I haven't always needed their money. I've found my own means to have an influx of income."

"By becoming a stripper?"

"How did you know that?" Kim incredulously questioned, and she was concerned that her father had found out about her double life. Not that he wasn't already disappointed in her becoming involved with drugs, but taking off her clothes in front of grubby men, now that was a different story.

"Your brother and I have had some correspondence. That was one of his concerns; he wished for you to get away from that, along with giving up this drug habit," Dr. Appleby answered. "So, you became a stripper, huh? What happened to the woman that was in pursuit of an Olympic medal?"

"She's in here, somewhere," Kim mumbled, after she exhaled. "When I came to Reefside, it wasn't for that at all. I knew it was a big city, which meant more opportunities to escape my father's shadow. That would explain why I would inform people my name was Kimberly Hart."

"I see, but why stripping?"

"The club had just opened, two young guys, and they happened to know this was where the money was. I knew a little bit about the industry, since Florida did have them. Some of my teammates took up dancing on the side to fuel their habit," Kim informed, while Dr. Appleby's eyes grew wide.

"Are you telling me that some girls you knew were doing that," she couldn't believe it.

"Yes, but I hadn't subjected myself to that in Florida. In Reefside, I was new, and I didn't have any money. Knowing the benefits that came along with stripping, I applied and was hired on the spot. The guys that opened the business were dating each other's sisters. That's pretty odd, but it worked out, and on top of that, there was a very young woman and her boyfriend. They were a family, and they took me in as another family member," Kim elaborated further.

Intrigued by some of her backstory, Dr. Appleby digged in deeper. "Family? So, your parents and brother aren't your family?"

"_She's_ not my parent or mother," Kim dangerously hissed at Dr. Appleby.

Doctor Appleby would find out more on that later. "Well, then, what happened to your mother? It does take two to tango after all," the older woman queried, while Kim appeared very sad. Dr. Appleby formed an 'O' with her lips together in some sort of understanding. "Cancer?"

Kim nodded somberly. "I was really, really young. Probably the age of three, but at that age, I thought I understood the world. When she passed, everything crumbled beneath me."

"And then your father remarried?"

"Yes, he did. After a very brief courtship, Elsa Randall became his second wife. Not too long after that, Trent was born."

"How do you feel about Trent," Dr. Appleby inquired, and she purposefully left out Kim's father and stepmother.

Kim wistfully smiled at the woman. "At first, I hated Trent. He seemed to be the apple of my father's eye. Part of me wished to have burned him alive for taking my father's attention away from me. Elsa and I never got along, so he could have all of _that_ attention; that bothered me none." As Kimberly thought how much her relationship with her little brother has changed within the last few months, she became like a walking contradiction. "Now, it's nothing like that. He's my savior, and I thank him for it."

"Hate is a very strong word," Dr. Appleby didn't admonish her, but she was beginning to understand her some. Throughout her career, she's dealt with plenty of clients to understand their MO, or modus operandi. Not all of their problems were the same, but they were similar. In addition, those problems were the reasons that drove someone's willingness to inhale, inject, swallow, or gulp their potentially harmful 'remedy'. Dr. Appleby wasn't the one to judge, but she made her assumptions. Most of Kim's problems lied with her family; she hadn't assumed any other reason, but then again, this was her first meeting with Kim.

"At that moment, I did. My mother hadn't been dead for long, and then my dad marries this woman and they have a child. What am I supposed to think!? Accept Trent, love Trent, I couldn't do that since he _is _half of **her**," she maliciously countered. Kim kept staring at the ocean's waters, not realizing she was baring her soul. "But, that's not how I feel about him now. He's filled the void ofTommy's absence," just then, Kim covered her mouth.

"And who is Tommy," Dr. Appleby wondered, since that name was mentioned in an email between her and Dr. Mercer.

"Can we stop for today, I don't feel like continuing now," came the pensive response, and Kim turned to her. She wasn't ready to relive the fact that Tommy and her had broken up through a letter, their careless jail stay, and she definitely remained closed her mouth at the thought of the miscarriage, which he blamed her for. Then there was the cheating, which Kim made an excuse she had cheated with her drugs. She kept fingering the ring Tommy had given her; she missed him. Regardless of his and her mistakes, she hoped there was still a '_them_' after this.

"Alright, well that's a start," the doctor happily commented, and then she continued, "tomorrow, ten again?"

"Yeah."

Dr Appleby exited her room, and Kim crawled back into bed. She snuggled with one of the pillows. Maybe, she'd write a letter to _the_ family and they'll pass it off to her ex. Maybe not, while she thought about it some more. What if Tommy didn't want to be bothered with her? Kim wasn't sure. She held some expectation. After everything her and Tommy have been through, their relationship was more than just romp sessions, drug induced times, and dependency. Time, age, two other woman, narcotics, all of that didn't matter to her.

**Xxxxx**

**Day 35  
>Kim's Room<br>**

After some goading from Dr. Appleby and Kim being forthright, the two woman were able to make quite a bit of progress together. There were more talks about Kim's mother and family situation. The young lady even described her relationship with Tommy and the miscarriage she suffered. She had yet to disclose her rape, as she wasn't ready to do so. It was evident the catalyst to the beginning of the drug's strong hold on her began after she was sent away for the Pan Globals. Dr. Appleby was able gather that much.

Maybe, she would find out more today. In just a little bit, there was a family therapy session. Anton Mercer, Elsa Randall-Mercer, and Trent were appointed to show up.

In time, Kim embraced the program for what it was. She became interested in the art classes taught here, and she even began to do yoga. Not only that, but Kim practiced her old routines for gymnastics. She still had a knack for it. And then, something she spoke a little with Tommy about was becoming a new hobby-songwriting. As the lyrics would form in her brain, her pen would make fast and furious contact with lined paper, computer paper, even paper towels. One day, she would perform them.

There was some correspondence between her and Andros, Ashley, Karone, Zhane, and Cassie. The news about TJ's double life bothered her immensely, but what they had mentioned about Tommy made her feel worse. Obviously, the mention of _what_ Tommy has been doing wasn't bluntly expressed, but there was a ton of concern, which caused her to feel the same way. As she looked over the letter once more, Kim couldn't believe how broken her second family was. She partly blamed herself, she was the 'Hart' of them, and without her, they were slowly disintegrating.

As much as she tried to keep a bright outlook, she couldn't. Tommy, he was beginning to become involved; he was straying. Why?

Cassie and TJ, even with that monstrous secret, could be fixed. Kim might be insane for thinking so, but she knew them. IfAndros and Ashley were able to come out of Andros' terrible mistake, then the Asian and the African American man can.

She knew TJ would give up anything pertaining to that child after the illness was fixed.

_God, that sounds so heartless of me. _

Kim shook her head, there was too much to think about. Coupled with her family being present for their first meeting here, she felt overwhelmed.

There was a knock on her door. Kim inhaled a deep breath, knowing what was to await her on the other side. She warily opened it. Her frown momentarily melted into a cheesy grin. She flung her arms around Trent, almost suffocating him.

Trent teasingly coughed, warning her that the embrace was a little too tight. "What's with this," he questioned her.

"Shut up, I'm _actually_ very happy to see you," she gushed, while still hanging onto him. She finally broke the hug, and then she looked him over. He was sporting one of his famous white shirts, expensively distressed jeans, and casual tennis shoes. In addition, his spikes were carefully gelled. He came dressed to impress alright. She did mention Krista in a letter to him, so he must've been trying to impress her. "So, did you meet the receptionist?"

He nodded. "Yup, sure did. She's a cutie."

Kim smirked. "Well, from what I know she dates younger guys. You should get her number," she ordered. Trent sternly looked at her. She did the same. Both ended up laughing, and then they had to become serious. "Are _they_ here?" He signaled they were. "Where are they?"

"Inside of the therapist's room; they're ready to get this over with," Trent replied with a vast amount of fear. "Are you?" Fireworks were about to erupt, and it wasn't even the fourth of July; that was his opinion.

"Do I have a choice?" Kim posed the question, and she went to sit on her bed. Trent joined her. "Keep this between you and me."

"Go for it, sis," Trent obliged.

Kim had a heartfelt smile on her face. She liked the nickname, and she knew they would continue to become closer after this. "I had talked to my other family, and-"

"How are they doing?"

"Not that great, there was another bombshell dropped. Maybe two, if you count what I need to tell you," Kim honestly responded.

She got up and began to pace, her mind going at a million miles per hour. "Tommy's been... **using,"** she confessed, and she turned to Trent. "It's _my_ fault."

He didn't buy it. "Kim, are you positive?" Even though Trent and Tommy weren't on speaking terms, he was positive her ex-boyfriend wasn't like that. After several conversations with his sister before, he was almost sure Tommy was a preacher boy, who began to experiment because that was the thing to do. However, he wouldn't take it so far as to begin a habit on his own. Also, he knew the second family wouldn't enable him, knowing damn well Kim's in rehab. That didn't sound like Tommy, and what would he gain in following Kim's footsteps.

"Yes, that's what I was told. It was in this letter," she handed it over to Trent, and her little brother began to read it. "They believe he's been using something, drinking a lot more, and if he has been, Trent it _would_ be my fault," she mumbled somewhat apologetically. Her mind regressed back to the previous months. It stopped on the first night her and Tommy met. She bird fed him the hits of weed, she demanded for him to build his immunity to marijuana, and she was there when he would drink so often. Hell, she paid for the goddamn liquor!

"Hey," he said in an attempt to calm his sister down, "everything will be okay. You will complete this program, and when you get out of here you and Tommy _will_ be together." He smiled encouragingly. "And you will know the truth, whether or not Tommy's become addicted or whatever. You guys belong together."

"Are you sure?" The words caused Kim's heart to flutter.

"I promise that, and if it doesn't happen, then it would be no one's fault. Maybe, it just wasn't meant to be," Trent commented sincerely, and Kim nodded in agreement. "Now, let's get this over with."

The brother and sister exited the room. As they walked towards Dr. Appleby's office, Krista, from behind the desk, waved at them. She even had a big, lovesick grin on her face. Kim noticed the sparks between the two and happily waltzed towards Dr. Appleby's office. Then, her movements were sulky, and she was lurching forward, as she entered. The two were in the presence of Dr. Appleby, Anton, and Elsa. Anton was coldly drinking the sludge, which was atrocious in his opinion, while Elsa stayed closely in Anton's personal space. Staying as far away from them as possible, Kim sat on another couch. She was joined by Trent.

"Nice of you to join us," expressed Dr. Appleby cheerfully.

"Good morning, Kimberly," Anton greeted his daughter, while she looked away from him. "I've missed you."

"Dad," the tone she had was icy.

Dr. Mercer nudged his wife. She inquisitively stared a him. "What," she muttered, and he gave her a commanding motion. She turned to Kim. "Good morning."

"Elsa," slightly snapped Kim.

Dr. Appleby took some notes, and she made sure to notate the differences in the way Kim would act towards her father and stepmother and Trent. "Kimberly and I have been having regular sessions for the past month. She's come a long way. With that, I think it's time for the three of you to help Kim. Kim, this is the honest zone, tell your family what you've been telling me." And she hoped, Kim would disclose her stripping.

Kim became nervous at the three pairs of eyes gazing at her. She gulped, not expecting this to occur so soon. Honestly, she thought they were going to talk about the weather, maybe about what they've been doing for the past month, not necessarily jumping right into the gist of things.

Trent furrowed his brows and spoke up. "Aren't we supposed to have like an icebreaker?" Kim expressed her gratitude with her eyes, and he nodded in acknowledgment.

"You are family, right?" Dr. Appleby questioned the four people, and there was a nod from Anton and Trent, but Kim and Elsa didn't hint to a yes or no. She took off her eyeglasses. This was going to be a long day. "Elsa, why didn't you answer?"

"We're family; have been for the past-" Elsa coldn't answer fully, since Kim profusely shook her head no.

"That's total and utter bullshit," Kim jeered with venom. "You never thought of me as a daughter. All you cared about was getting your next Chanel purse or Givenchy perfume."

Elsa grew small at those words.

"Kimberly Annabelle Hart-Mercer, do not speak to your mother like that," Kim's father reprimanded, but Kim wasn't hearing it.

"Just because she had you under a spell, doesn't mean I was under it. Elsa, I know you hated me, however, I never gave you a reason to. If anything I should hate you for what you were and are now. Coming onto a vulnerable father, ignoring his own child, replacing his first born with your own, and now, you are probably up to no good," Kim angrily sounded off. "With father working longer hours, there must be something you're doing to supplement your time."

Elsa was eerily quiet, as she listened to Kim's outburst. "But I-"

"Shut up! Your voice sounds like nails on a goddamn chalk board!" she yelled at her stepmother.

At her outburst, Dr. Appleby shushed her client. There was no tolerance for bullying.

"Kim, stop," Trent attempted to calm her down, but he knew his sister was slowly going off the deep end.

"No, I will not stop. You have no idea what I went through when you two first got together, and what's happened after," Kim lividly updated them.

"Can I speak," Elsa wished.

"For what? What do you possibly have to say," Kim questioned her, and she frightened Elsa with her attitude.

Elsa cleared her throat before she stammered her words. Finally, she found her voice. As if the room belonged to her and Kim, Elsa spoke to her. "I have to admit, I didn't like Kim, at first."

"Ha!" Kim thought she proved her point. Quickly, she was silenced by Dr. Appleby, Trent, and Anton. "What? Like it's some big fucking surprise."

"I didn't have any kids, and I frowned on the big responsibility. Yet, I was so in love with Anton, I needed to accept Kim was apart of the package," Elsa started. "Kim, I never meant for you to feel like I took Anton away, but we wanted to get married. And at that point, we had just found out I was pregnant with Trent; we only felt it was right. I wasn't trying to replace your mom in any such way..."

"But you did!" The tears were clouding Kim's eyes, just thinkin about it. She didn't feel loved, and then she turned to her father. "Why? Why did you get married so quickly?"

The spotlight was abruptly placed on Anton. "I did it for the best intentions. When Elsa entered my life, she filled the hole I had. I just wanted you to be in a two parent home, doesn't that count for something?"

"No," came the answer from Kim. "Mom had barely been gone for a year, Elsa got pregnant, and then you married her. Shit, couldn't you mourn for a bit before sticking your dick in someone else's pussy!"

"Oh gross," Trent became disgusted with the thought.

Elsa slightly blushed at the intense words exiting Kim's mouth, while Anton flinched at them. He cleared his throat before speaking, "Kimberly, do not use those words against your mother and I."

"Mother?!" _Did he not hear what I just said? _"What the fuck? She's not a mother; she may be Trent's mother, but she's certainly not mine," Kim disregarded him.

"Mom, are you okay," Trent asked her.

She nodded under the circumstances. She knew she should've been nicer to Kim, but instead she chose to ignore what she viewed as a 'problem'.

Elsa Randall was 19 years old when she met Dr. Anton Mercer. She became an intern at one of his offices. They met, and Anton pursued her. So, he was eight years her senior, but she fell for his personality, the charisma he had, and of course she found him to be a wonderfully handsome man. The money was a perk too. Just shy of turning 20, Elsa and Anton had sex for the first time. She had sex before, but those nights were nothing like her and Anton's passion filled ones. After two months of intimacy, she found herself pregnant. Not thinking of his little girl's feelings or consequences, she became ecstatic. They married soon after. Elsa was in some ways selfish though. She went from taking care of only herself to carrying her own child, and then realizing she had a stepdaughter to think about. It seemed like overnight she had two kids; she might as well have had twins. However, one child wasn't her flesh and blood. She felt she wasn't held accountable for Kimberly Mercer's well-being, therefore, she coldly ignored her.

Remorseful for her actions, Elsa wanted to make this better. Furthermore, before she bared her secret, she needed for her and Kim to be 'okay'.

"Kimberly, I'm very sorry for how I used to act towards you. I know I shouldn't have been so frigid, so uncaring, but I admit I was," Elsa confessed, and she took another glance at Kim. Realizing Kim wasn't accepting her apology, she continued. "You are very important to Trent and your father, I would hate for us to still be on opposite ends of the spectrum."

The former stripper didn't say anything, nor did she even care.

"Trent, how are you feeling about your mother not caring for Kim," Dr. Appleby interrupted the evident tension between the stepmother and stepdaughter, and she was beginning to get a migraine.

"To be honest, I thought Kim was lying. I really did think my mom cared for Kim, but now that I look back on it she never did," answered Trent. His head was out of the gutters. His family was more torn up than he realized.

"It just took awhile," Elsa spoke her defense, but Kim scoffed at her. "Am I that horrible? You never gave me a chance either."

"Was I supposed to," Kim shook her head, knowing this was really heading nowhere. "Can I smoke a cigarette? If anything, we are just going back in circles."

"Yes, we'll take a 15 minute break," Dr. Appleby motioned towards the door, and Kim promptly left. After Kim left, she observed the tattered family. When her family was undergoing the same issues, they worked together and bounced back in no time. For this family, they were far from becoming one and singing 'kumbaya' together. "Is anyone else leaving for a smoke break?"

"I don't smoke," Trent declined the offer, and Elsa shook her head.

Anton got up, and that was mildly shocking to his wife and son. Unsure of where his daughter went, Anton headed to her room. He was told of the location earlier, so he followed the directions. He knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he hoped it was unlocked.

It was.

He slowly crept inside, thinking he had closed the door. Just beyond the patio doors, he saw his daughter, puffing away. He headed in that direction, finally opening his mouth to announce his presence. "We need to talk," he requested severely.

She yelped in surprise. Her cigarette was carelessly tossed to the ground. She frowned. "Can't you warn me before entering? What if you were an intruder? What if I was doing something?"

"What else could you be doing on here?"

"I don't know, _Dad_," she mocked irately. "What are you doing here anyways? I thought I left you with your wife, Trent, and Dr. Appleby."

He got out a pack of his own cigarettes, and he took one out. Fidgeting inside of his pant pocket, he couldn't find his lighter. Kim held her lighter out and lit it up.

"Feel cool that you're smoking?" She rolled her eyes.

"We never used to be like this, you know?"

"I could hardly remember how we used to be," her chest hovered over the railing, as she concentrated on the waves erratically thrashing in the distance. The breeze touched her face, and she missed when Tommy's kisses used to do that. She sighed, not wanting to think about him, but he would make this endeavor a lot easier.

Again, her thoughts drifted towards him. He was the calming force she needed in her life; she was able to stray her away from opiates for some time. The sad part, he couldn't keep her fully away. They used marijuana together, they drank together, and it seemed the process was forming a cycle. That's something she hated, but what could she do? How could she help him, knowing damn well she needed help herself. Would Tommy even want help? How severe was his problem? Was her family overreacting? Those questions were tossed inside of her brain.

"What you've done to yourself is not about my marriage to Elsa, nor is it about Trent being your baby brother. Is it?"

"Nice one, Dr. Phil," she sarcastically muttered.

Anton exhaled his puff, and he earnestly gazed at his daughter's profile. He could tell she was keeping something from them. "Is this about Tommy and the miscarriage?"

"Leave him out of this," she deathly ordered and escaped to her room. She didn't have enough time to lock him out, even though she desperately vied to. "Dad, I don't want to talk about the baby I couldn't carry to term, or the fact that I was blamed for the death either."

"Talk to me then," Anton urgently requested, since he knew the sensitivity of these subjects affected her. He should've kicked himself for even wondering about that.

During that time it had been several years since he last saw his daughter. She had been hiding from him, and then he found out her connection to one of his interns. Via Thomas Oliver, he was informed of his daughter's coma. He went with his student to confront her. In that room, he was so angry with his daughter about everything. He even said some very crushing things to her, while she barely found out about her spontaneous abortion. His vicious words put the match to a can of gasoline, and the fire erupted. She kicked him out of the room with reason.

He wished, wanted, desired for them to fix their relationship. They never got any better.

Anton was barely in his 20s when him and his wife had Kim. The new parents spoiled her rotten, and she was inevitably daddy's little girl. He thought back to the time when Kim was tiny enough to sit on his lap. She would be at his desk, wide eyed, getting her fingers on every single thing on there. He gave her a piece of chocolate to calm her nerves, and she cutely ate it. That was a distant memory, since he realized _that_ little girl has grown up. She didn't need him anymore. If anything, he was like poison, and she couldn't stomach anything to do with him, which was disheartening.

"There's nothing else to talk about," she adamantly stated. "Dad, you already know I'm not happy with how our relationship turned out either. I'm not happy that it took me this long to accept Trent, knowing we share part of the same blood line. Our family is very dysfunctional." She placed her knees up to her chest, as she sat near the headboard. She seriously looked into his blue eyes, as they made eye contact. "Do you really have any idea what I've been through," she queried, and he going to speak, but she didn't let him answer. "No, _really,_ what I've encountered in my life."

"A closed mouth doesn't get fed," he simply said. "Until you open up to me and Elsa like you've done with Trent and Dr. Appleby, we will never get over these barriers."

_She doesn't know **everything,** _Kim mused to herself. He was right about one thing, she hadn't divulged her secret. Yes, she opened up to Tommy, her last rendezvous with Salvia flooded her brain and transferred her back to that dreaded night. Other than that, and even after all these years, she couldn't say what happened.

"I'm sorry, I can't," she apologized genuinely. "I'm so sorry, dad."

Unexpectedly, Anton wrapped his daughter into a heartfelt hug. He hated to see her like this, and he wished to erase whatever she's been through. Surprised by the motion, Kim didn't reciprocate the hug. It was his next words that let her wall breakdown.

"We will get through this together," he sincerely vowed.

Hesitantly, her arms unfolded from the secure wrapping of her legs. Ultimately, she engulfed his waist with her arms. Instantly, she felt like a little girl again-in her leotard, hair in two high ponytails, wearing sandals, and her father handing her the smooth chocolate. She cried in front of him.

If only her mother was here to see.

From the door's opening, Trent and Elsa watched them. Surprisingly, there was a tear in the corner of the 'evil' stepmother's eye. Lovingly, Trent embraced her.

"We're going to be okay," he encouraged, she nodded, even though she didn't feel like it. She needed to come clean eventually.

**Xxxxx**

**Day 50  
>Dr. Appleby's Office<strong>

"Kimberly, isn't there something you would like to share with us today," questioned Dr. Appleby, and she nodded for her patient to continue.

It had been almost two months since Kim entered treatment, and she was letting her addiction go. After confronting a majority of her problems head on, she was growing stronger and finally expressing no need to relapse. For that, she became ecstatic. Though Kim didn't want to, she had confessed the traumatic event that subsequently threw her into an unnerving, drugged tailspin. Dr. Appleby honestly had no clue Kim had been through a rape. There were plenty of tissue boxes used that day, and Kim substantially felt better. Even the therapy sessions with her biological family were smoother than before.

To truly get past this though, Dr. Appleby advised Kim to tell her family, since it would set her free. Also, and this was a big maybe, they would become close over this.

Understandably, Kim dreaded this, but she knew it was necessary. "I, uh, um, this happened-" Kim stammered, but Elsa rose her hand. "What is it?" She gave her stepmother her undivided attention. She was grateful for the stall.

Trent, Anton, and Dr. Appleby looked on with interest. Any hint to Elsa wishing to speak on a matter was unfound.

"Anton, I need to tell you something," she faced him, and in her body language, this woman was nervous. Her fingers shifted from left to right; her feet did the same.

"Mom, what's wrong," Trent asked, concerned for her.

"You can tell me anything," Anton promised his wife of the past two decades. She whispered her secret, which was very dramatic in the occupants' point of view. Visibly shaken by her news, he abruptly left. There were no words exchanged. He didn't even take a second look back.

Elsa broke down, and Trent got up and went to her side. He consoled his mother the best he could, while Kim and the doctor had question marks all over their faces.

"What just happened," Kim wondered curiously, but she didn't like this one bit. Her dad, the calculating business man, the one that hardly smiled, and the epitome of intimidation, he left the room so quickly. His first born was appalled. "What did you tell him?"

"Don't make me repeat it," the wife of Dr. Anton Mercer stressed, and she was definitely ashamed of herself.

"Tell me, mom," Trent urged, and she did. Trent never anticipated her secret. On the other hand, he finally comprehended her long shopping trips, her late night gym sessions, and the other times she would mysteriously disappear. His father was always swamped with work, but it was so she never had fend for herself. He couldn't believe the selfishness she's exhibited, and for that, he was unsure of what to do next. He completely ignored her and went back to the couch with Kim.

Elsa sobbed harder than before. "I'm sorry, Trent. You have to believe me," she pleaded.

"What's going on," Dr. Appleby interrogated expectantly, and Kim agreed. Both women felt out of the loop.

"Tell her, _mom_," Trent challenged her, since he knew Kim would go ballistic over his mom's clandestine relationship.

Instead of revealing the truth, Elsa walked out of there. Although he might not want to see her, she didn't care. Her desire was to make him see where she was coming from; even more, she hoped they could get past this.

In spite of everything, _it_ ended just before Kim had entered rehab, and it was on _her_ behalf. Both parties knew they could've continued though.

"Trent, what the fuck is going on? Why is dad so upset?" Kim grilled her brother, and he solemnly glanced at her. He quietly voiced the answer, and she couldn't believe the truth. "We gotta find him," she sympathized with her father. After all, Tommy did the same thing Elsa did.

Before this session could even start, it had already ended. Dr. Appleby heavily sighed. This family had been through quite a bit, and now with this added news, it seemed like someone was out to get them. "Why don't we reschedule, Trent," Dr. Appleby requested in a soft voice. She was no psychic, but she knew what's occurred.

He nodded the same sentiment, but the three of them wouldn't call it quits anytime soon, since Anton had stomped back into the room. Elsa rounded out the back, and she closed the door. Not sure where to sit, she remained upright.

"Sit down," Anton commanded infuriatingly, and he signaled the farthest spot on his couch. Elsa obeyed, and she sat with her head facing the ground. "Who is it?" The anger radiated from his body, and since she was within his proximity, Elsa's anatomy developed a vast amount of anxiety. She had never felt around her husband before.

"You don't know him, he's just this guy I met at the gym," Elsa feebly explained; she attempted to touch her husband much to his dismay.

He shrugged her off. Anton continued to look ahead, his head resting on his interlocked hands, while both elbows leaned on his knees. He couldn't believe this was happening to him—to them. All the years they've been together, and she does this. He wanted to kill the man that shared his wife's body for almost four months.

"Why," Kim asked, still a little shocked, and the anger supplying her motivation to lunge at this woman. But, and this was a big but, she couldn't do this to Trent nor the family. Also, it was no secret, Elsa would endure damage at Kim's hands. She passively took another approach. "My father loved, _loves_ you, and I don't get why you did this to him."

"I second that," Trent vouched, and he became enraged with his own mother. "If things between you and dad were so bad, then why didn't you just separate, divorce, and then do that. Instead, you did the cowardly thing and cheated."

"It wasn't supposed to continue," she promised them. "It began at the gym, okay. Our machines were side by side, we always talked, and then, one morning, we were heading towards the showers, but he didn't go to the mens' bathrooms, he came to mine. We ended up consummating, and that was supposed to be it," she elaborated further. After thinking about this some more, she was absolutely wrong for doing this to her husband. "Then the phone conversations became frequent, he missed me, he loved my company, he needed me, and I missed being wanted," she also provided ineffectively. "After, Kim's drug addiction became worse, I stopped it. I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have thought about my needs."

"You stopped it now, but why not before it happened, or at the very least, stopped after the first time. Obviously, he had something you wanted. You wanted to lay in bed with some asshole unbeknownst to me, our son, and my daughter, and you expect to just be forgiven? You are sadly mistaken Elsa," Anton heckled exasperatedly. "I work my tail off practically, and you sit at home, in the finest clothes, the most expensive accessories, you drive the nicest cars, hell you don't even need a goddamn car! And you bring this up. Here, out of all places, this isn't about you. My daughter needs help."

"It should've been revealed now and in the presence of Kim. I know I hurt you in the worst possible way, and I was stupid for doing this. I take full responsibility. You have been my husband for 20 years, and I don't want this to break us," she cried again. "Please Anton, listen to me. I do love you, and I'm sorry for doing this to us!" She knew what she did was wrong, but she hated being his robotic companion. She loathed sleeping alone at nights, and she disliked filling her loneliness with extra shopping trips on his behalf. Honestly though, she shouldn't have began the damn thing in the first place. She gulped down what felt like knives in her throat, which was sore after the crying she had already done.

Dr. Appleby had a sad face, and she turned to Kim. "How do you feel about this?"

"To be honest, I am shocked that Elsa would do this to my dad. I may dislike Elsa, but she does love him. When I was younger, I witnessed it," Kim began, after she considerably calmed down and became rational. Up to this time, she wished for something bad to happen to Elsa, whether it was a car accident or her father leaving her. However, this changed the ballgame, and she hoped to fix whatever they had left. No, Kim was not bipolar in anyway. The reason for her sudden change, her father was happy with her. "I would be glaring daggers her way, but she wouldn't notice due to that twinkle she had in her eye. I was envious of seeing her happiness. It almost made me sick," Kim detailed. "I hate that she's cheated, after all, Tommy has cheated on me too," at his daughter's admission, Dr. Mercer became even more upset, but Kim simply motioned everything was fine. "Whatever reason or reasons she might have, I do believe she's accepted what she's done as an act of betrayal. It's really up to my dad on what he's wishes to do."

Immediately, Anton, Elsa, Trent, and Dr. Appleby's head rapidly extended upwards that it could've caused whiplash. It was preposterous to know Kim would defend Elsa so amicably. Their first counseling session had improved immensely, and they were noticing the change in her. This change was gradual and long awaited for.

"So you don't want to hurt her," Trent was the first to speak.

"What would that accomplish," Kim countered, and Trent shrugged.

"This is something like a crisis, and you are so casual about it," this bothered him a lot more than it obviously bothered her. "After your words about her before, I thought you'd powerfully launch yourself on her body, straddle her, and knock her until she needed the ambulance."

"Again, what would that accomplish? Would it take back what she's done? Would it erase the hurt dad's feeling? No, it would not. I mean, it would be gratifying to release some anger and stress, but honestly, it's not worth it. Let father and Elsa settle their differences, and we can be there to support the _two_," she retorted.

Dr. Appleby smiled at Kim, and then she turned to her patient's father. "Anton, how are you feeling right now?"

"I'm hurt," he curtly replied, and he couldn't loosen his tense body. "May I take a break?"

"You just came back," exclaimed an overzealous Elsa with reddened eyes. "Please, I need to speak with you about this. Make this better, something."

Kim's genuine speech was apparently overlooked. Her and Trent were beginning to feel stressed over this situation.

"I'd rather not. Why don't we go back to Kim," Dr. Mercer offered, as his daughter paled. Now, she wished she had been a little more combative to avoid speaking further. "What did you need to say?"

Sensing her apprehension, Dr. Appleby interjected abruptly. "Elsa, is there anything else you want to say?" The wife of Dr. Mercer shook her head, getting the hint her husband wasn't going to talk about the extramarital affair some more. "Trent, what about you?" He shook his head, at a loss for words. Mouthing 'sorry'-she knew this confession would be too much for this family- Dr Appleby signaled that the floor was hers.

She knew she needed to get this over with, but she was frightened to confess what happened in Florida. There was a picture on the wall, it was what Kim presumed to be a younger Dr. Appleby and a little girl around the age of seven. The tot had very dark hair, and the prettiest eyes. She concentrated on that. "When I left for the Pan Globals, it was my escape. Therefore, I held the control of my life. I didn't though; my problems worsened. Father and Elsa, I'm sorry for the way I used to act. I should've been a more understanding and loving daughter."

"Kim, no, I should've been more accepting of you. Instead, I became filled with anxiety and knew my adult life was gone. I don't regret Trent at all, but during that time I resented being a parent," Elsa opened up as well. Trent understood, and Anton nodded how he used to see his wife stressed out.

"On the other hand, I did train. I was going to compete, and I was going to make mother proud. She's the one that started me in gymnastics. Instead, I felt some inadequacy, and I held a significant amount of resentment towards you three. With that, I resorted to using drugs as a way to escape. It was the ultimate stand against all the morals I held and was expected to uphold in another state. Plus, the peer pressure from my teammates haunted me. It started with marijuana, and then I began to drink. Following that, a teammate of mine introduced me to opiates. She described them as haven's cure for the fallen. I swallowed three, then I drank a pack of wine coolers," she depicted her first experience from back then. Everyone listened carefully to her words, her family unprepared for what was ahead. "I can't fully describe the feeling of it, but I was in love and faithful to them. Pharmaceutical parties were the best, and my teammates and I always found one to attend."

"Where are you heading with this," Trent wondered, and Dr. Appleby silenced him with her authoritative hand. "Sorry."

Kim sadly smiled at her little brother and continued. "The dosages became bigger, then, I found different avenues. My nose snorted them, my mouth smoked them, and even worse, my arms intravenously sucked them up. There was one night in particular though..." For a moment, she stopped speaking. In her eyes, there was darkness, though she still concentrated on the picture nailed to the wall. Comfort, curiosity, and courage was displayed in that solitary photograph. "I had been smoking for a few hours, and then_ it _happened out of nowhere."

"What happened," Anton questioned his daughter. Finally, Kim faced him, and she transformed into a little girl. The one before Elsa came around, and the one he always wished for.

"Daddy," she youthfully called her father. The word absolutely warmed not only his heart, but the therapist, her little brother, and even her stepmother. "I'm so-so-sorry for everything," she croaked, and Anton didn't want to hear it. He shook his head at his daughter signaling her to stop, but being stubborn she didn't listen to his request. "I should've really been better, and I should've paid attention to my surroundings more. I was so fucking inebriated that night, and I just-"

"What are you talking about," the fahter was beginning to wonder what's happened. She practically spoke in one big circle.

"I went there pure, but I _unwillingly_ came home tainted," she inexplicably announced for the group. A few tears cascaded down her flushed cheek.

After that, there was a pregnant pause, her family still trying to grasp what she was saying. Explicitly, Anton's rage was growing at a rapid pace, while Trent began to clench his fingers into a tight ball. She had to be joking, but why would she joke about this. Elsa, once again, became frighteningly quiet. Maybe she should've waited to disclose her secret. Then again, how did she know something of his magnitude happened to her stepdaughter.

"I shouted no, I pushed him off futilely, and I begged for him to stop. Instead, he kept ramming into me harder than before," she explicitly pictured, even though it hurt her to do so. She knew everything should come out into the light, so she forged through. "He hurt me, there was blood, and he vulgarly demanded I reciprocate. I didn't though." They fell faster, and she rocked back and forth. "I should've been stronger."

"Stronger for what? Yeah, you fight back and this animal would've hurt you worse than he's already did!" Trent incredulously shouted.

"And it's better that she took it like she did," Anton fumed at the thought. "Are you crazy? My daughter was fucking raped!"

"Care to forget that she's my sister, who got raped." the other Mercer venomously countered. "You let her go there!"

"Only because her potential was harnessed there."

"Yeah, she was 'potentially' harmed, used, and abused. Fucking shit Dad! Did you not listen? She left to get away from us, and her drug use turned to fucking addiction over there, like it tripled or something!"

"She went to Florida to compete, and it's my fault that the coaches allowed this outlandish behavior? That's it, I am suing every single one of them," Anton grabbed for his cell phone.

Trent scoffed, "Yeah, because that makes sense. This happened what like eight, seven years ago. What are you going to say, huh? 'Hello, my name is Dr. Anton Mercer, and my daughter used to compete in the Pan Globals almost a decade ago. During that time she was raped, and don't worry, I own a gazillion dollars and now I can make what happened to her better. Since I _finally_ know what happened to her.'," he callously mocked his father. "Your money can't fix this. If it did, then Kim wouldn't have resorted to becoming a stripper!" At those words, Trent covered his mouth. "Shit," he cursed under his breath.

"What do you mean she became a stripper," Kim's father's voice dangerously deepened at the confession.

Kim really wished to punch her brother in the face, but she refrained from doing so. She was an adult, and she needed to be like Elsa and accept the responsibility. "Yes, I was. It let me keep my lavish lifestyle."

"Explain this more, Kimberly," Dr. Appleby demanded.

Her patient nodded. "I didn't find it degrading. Part of me blocked it out with drinking, or smoking something. I supported myself, and that was why my bank account was very expanse. Father, I needed to survive, and that's what I chose to do."

"I can't believe you, Kimberly," her father was completely flabbergasted.

"It was there, fast, and I was in love with it," Kim admitted while sobbing. Her red eyes was timidly displayed for the occupants. "By any means necessary."

Trent wrapped an arm around his sister, and he bravely faced his father. "See, look what you've done. You pushed Kim to another state, and you pushed her farther when she came back. She left, never looking back, and you sent spies on her, you even tried paying Tommy off! You thought buying Kim a car would change how she felt about him or you or fix her after she lost her baby. Your money, how you are dealing with things right now, none of this is working."

"How dare you say that to me! I taught you better than to speak like that to your elders," Anton reprimanded. "I don't appreciate it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, shut the fuck up!" Trent consoled his sister, while continuing to run his mouth off. "I'm sure you don't appreciate the way mom cheated on your ass, nor that Kim hated your fucking guts. There has to be a reason you are out the goddamn loop all the time," Trent couldn't believe it.

Elsa was surprised by her son's outburst. "Trent Brandon Fernandez Randall-Mercer, what's gotten into you?!"

Ignoring his wife's words, the patriarch spoke his defense."I work to support this family. Who paid for your first year of college, your first car, the clothing on your damn back, and who is footing the bill for everything else in your life? **Me** damn it, I work the long hours, I forgo anything that has to do with my family, so we can remain stable. And this is the thanks I get," Anton spat furiously.

"Thanks? What kind of thanks do you want, your daughter was raped, and your wife has been cheating on you. Maybe this is what you needed to realize your home life isn't fucking perfect, but your work life is!" Trent yelled angrily.

"Stop it!" Kim screamed for them to stop, as she wiped her eyes. Her ears were exasperated after hearing them. "Just stop it right now!"

Both men had their mouths opened, as they were ready to combat vocally again.

"Please, listen to her," Elsa cried, as her eyes began to water. She had no clue about Kim's life, and for that, she loathed who she used to be. In addition, she wished her husband and son would give Kim their attention instead of being at each other's throats.

"There were two confessions today. Not just one, but two, and what are we doing? Better yet, what are you two doing," Kim beckoned her father and brother to speak. They remained quiet. "I didn't want to tell you both because I was ashamed. My body was perceived to be a trophy, some random hook up that continues to haunt me to this day. I never wanted to admit this, but for me to finally overcome this, I needed to."

"I'm very proud of you, Kimberly," Elsa praised.

Kim became surprised. This woman cheated on her father, yet she felt leniency on this woman. She wasn't sure why.

"To see the my father and brother heatedly bicker over this confession; this wasn't what I expected. Instead, I wish for you two, maybe three," Kim directly looked at Elsa, "to help me. I yearn for it, and we _can_ look past this," she pleaded with her family. "As you three can see, I've dealt with quite a bit. My life was supposed to be filled with medals, endorsement deals, and happiness, instead I wandered down a dangerous path. I'm sorry for everything."

"There is nothing to be sorry about. What you have done today, Kim, took a ton of courage. For that, we are all proud of you," Dr. Appleby smiled at her, as well as the members of her family. For this doctor, she wasn't sure what else was going to happen to this family. But, there was a glimmer of light at the end of the tunnel.

The family continued talking about this, and they spoke more about the affair. Elsa and Kim subtly took glimpses at one another; each finally understanding who the other woman in Anton's life was.

The unity wouldn't happen tomorrow, but it would.

**Xxxxx**

**Day 75  
>Back Lawn Overlooking the Ocean<strong>

"And inhale... good, and then exhale..." The yoga instructor calmly hummed for the group in front of her. As instructed, her and her group were in the lotus position. Outward palms, fingers scrunched up, eyes closed tightly, and they began to meditatively breath.

Kim adored these sessions, since they were very emotions weren't all over the place like before, and she planned on keeping it that way.

After the two bombshells, Anton and her were on much better terms. He's even taken a few days off of work to continue seeing his daughter regularly. Trent became very supportive in the days to come, and the siblings, who were once cursing each other, were almost too close for comfort. It's apparent that the young gymnast has accepted her brother unconditionally. It was also decided, that Kim would return to the ranch house on 1992 Valencia Road with Trent. Anton would foot the bill as long as his daughter was comfortable with the arrangement. She was, even though, she wasn't sure what the future held for her and Tommy.

So, everything in her life should be good, right?

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Anton hasn't been able to ignore his wife's deceit. He moved out of their lavish home, and he decided to contact a lawyer. The paperwork was served to Elsa, but she hadn't responded yet.

Kim was determined to make anything related to her family right. Therefore, she was glad Elsa hadn't signed those wretched papers. Her father was in the wrong. Kim knew they could see past this.

Planting her hands on the ground, Kim fully extended her feet and legs behind her—her arms and pelvic area, parallel to the floor-and then she jumped up and got into the warrior stance. Her mind had been cleansed of the toxic ideals she used to encounter. She was, also, ready to get her life back together and get on the right track. It was time for her to become a gymnastics coach. She smiled triumphantly at the thought.

"Alright, wonderful. That's it for today. Until tomorrow," the teacher bid adieu, and she smiled at everyone.

Kim left to another part of the grass, and she began to practice a few tumbling routines. She felt great, and she even decreased the amount of cigarettes she had been smoking. Finally, she could move around without feeling winded.

"Kim," Krista called from a few feet away. Kim turned to the direction of the voice. "Hey, Kim."

"What's up," Kim asked, as she went to get her towel and wipe off her sweat.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," Krista said, and the two women walked back to the center.

"I'm great. Like when I leave here, I have the tools to never use again," Kim responded. "Thanks for asking."

"No problem," Krista grinned, and then she became mildly embarrassed. "Hey, is your brother seeing anyone?"

"I'm almost positive he's not; why?"

"He's sort of dense, don't you think? Every time he comes, I smile at him, flirtatiously bat my eyelashes, giggle like a school girl at his words, and he has yet to ask me for a date. Is he worried about the distance?"

This was something Kim had been waiting for. "I'll talk to him. Guys can be idiotic sometimes, and my brother is no different. So, you like him?"

"Trent is nice, and he's not like the other guys I've encountered before. Is he an artist?"

Kim nodded.

"I thought so because he kind of has that written all over his face and sometimes I can see the splatters of paint on his clothes or hands," Krista laughed at the times he's come in.

"Yup, that's Trent for you," Kim became very happy, and she hoped this would work between them. "I can't wait to tell him."

Krista was flushed at the statement. "I hope he doesn't judge me over my past," she did panic over that.

Kim wrapped her arm around the taller girl. "I'm pretty sure he won't. I'm going through the same thing you went through."

"Yeah, you are right. I am glad about one thing."

"What's that?"

"You are finally over your problem. It takes a lot of tenacity, crying days, and willpower. Not many people can complete this program. I knew you had nothing to worry about," Krista congratulated her. "Have you thought about what you are doing after you get out of here?"

"Yup, I'm going to get my license and become a gymnastics coach," Kim replied with enthusiasm. "It would be good for me to teach others what I know."

"Yeah, your moves are sick," Krista complimented.

The two women stopped by the doors to this place. In 15 days, Kim would be leaving. Putting everything she had learned right to the test. Everyone at this place had faith in Kim. The used to be stripper knew drugs were a thing of the past, but she was also determined not to get all cocky about it.

"Thanks that means a lot to me," Kim accepted her compliment in stride.

"I'm sorry about everything that's happened to you too," Krista sincerely apologized, while Kimberly became quite baffled with her remark. "It must've been really hard living the life you had."

"Huh?"

"You'll find out what I mean soon enough," Krista promised, and she glanced at her watch. "My break is up. I'll see you later!" She ran back inside.

For a moment, Kim became confused with the nurse/receptionist. There was something about her, and she found herself being a little curious about the dark haired blue eyed beauty. She entered the center, and she couldn't wait to Skype with Trent. By the end of her stay, those two would either be on a date or married. Thinking about it, she giggled to herself.

**Xxxxx**

**Day 90  
>Kim's Room<strong>

As Kim was packing up her luggage, she thought about her time here. In three months, plenty of things have changed for her.

First of all, her life was now just beginning. Her identity wasn't consumed with dancing for money, injecting opiates, nor was she even grabbing for a cigarette. She was leaving here with a sense of clarity, and an attainable goal was in mind. Second, her family was becoming a unit, unlike how it was prior to this stay. Dr. Mercer was more accepting, while Trent remained with her regardless of how bad her situation had become. Finally, she let go of the rape, she stopped blaming herself for losing her own child, and she accepted that her and Tommy were better apart than together.

The last thing Kim packed was her notebook that she had her lyrics scribbled in. She turned to the last page, which housed her most recent song. The lyrics represented what she was currently going through. She replayed them in her head, and then she finally placed it in her pink duffle bag.

_**Do you see me like I see you  
>Do you hear me when I speak of you<br>Do you feel me when I'm loving you  
>Do you see me because I see you<strong>_

There was a loud knock on her door. She twisted her small framed body and headed towards that direction. Her mouth curled into a beautiful smile, and she opened her arms widely. Trent and Anton embraced her back. Right behind the two was a woman of dark complexion, luscious brown hair, and a thin body. There was a mix of happiness and sadness in her eyes.

Softly, Kim gasped at her presence.

"Elsa?" The now sober Kim asked, and Elsa happily nodded. "I thought you weren't coming."

"Anton and Trent asked, and I didn't want to say no," she responded. She surveyed Kim intently. "You look great."

Yes, Kim did look wonderful. There was this air about her-one that no one had seen since before she entered puberty, and there was even a glow present. The two women wrapped their arms around each other's body, finally holding some security with one another.

"Thank you. It means a lot that you showed up," Kim acknowledged cheerfully.

Anton and Trent grabbed her luggage and headed down the steps. Elsa, soon, trailed them.

_**but it's goodbye again**_

One last time, Kim looked at her room. For the past three months this was home, but she was now returning to her rightful place. She turned off the light and shed a few tears. This journey was arduous, but she remained confident. This would be her only stay here.

Kim waved goodbye to the staff; as she passed by the front, she giggled at how cute her brother and Krista were. They were giving each other kisses on the lips and whispering amongst themselves. Lastly, she went to the front of the place. There was Marcus, helping her Dad and Elsa place her items inside. She received a grand bear hug from Marcus. At the move, Kim yelped in excitement.

_**I saw your world from the side**_  
><em><strong>a simple glimpse of the pleasures you pride<strong>_  
><em><strong>now it's back to my own reality<strong>_  
><em><strong>I wish you could see me<strong>_

This was sobriety alright. For almost ten years, Kim's life revolved around opiates, alcohol, nicotine, and marijuana. She wondered what it was like to be free, and finally she was. The excitement radiated from her, and she couldn't wait to get back. On her agenda, she wanted to hold baby Xavier for the first time, and crawl on the floor with little Ray. Also, she was going to get the ball rolling on her licensure. Things were falling into place for the young woman.

_**but it's goodbye again**_

The old Kimberly would be a figment of someone's imagination, and she felt that Tommy would remain to know that Kim. Until he changed this dangerous path he was on, Kim found him to be detrimental to her. She hated that, but that's how life was she supposed. Not everyone can get whatever they wanted.

_**he chases the snow while I chase my dreams**_  
><em><strong>so my life just got cold<strong>_  
><em><strong>dancing alone in the dark it always seems<strong>_  
><em><strong>to be with him is to be bold<strong>_

"Are you ready," Trent questioned his sister, after he joined them.

Kim nodded. "Yeah, I miss Reefside. It's time I go home," she had a bright outlook. "I think I'll be okay."

"You'll be better than okay. You've overcame a lot, and I couldn't be any prouder," Anton complimented genuinely, as he came behind them. Each arm was planted on his son and daughter. He patted them a few times on the back.

"Thanks, Dad," his daughter smiled.

"Hey, Trent, what's going on between you and Krista," Kim queried, as they walked to the limo.

Trent smiled. "The commute will be hard, but it's not like she's in another country," he answered. "She's requesting time off, and she'll be in Reefside next month."

"Do I need to run a background check on her," Anton lightly joked, and his children sternly looked at him. "Hey, I was just trying to kid around."

Kim and Trent rolled their eyes playfully.

"Are you all ready," Elsa wondered, as she kept one foot inside of the limo, and she kept her other foot planted on the estate's soil.

The three adults nodded her way, and Elsa waited for them. She parted from the door, and Trent entered first. Anton was right behind him. He gave his wife a soft kiss on the lips, and her cheeks became infused with pink.

"We'll talk when we get home," Anton promised his wife. He realized there was more to the situation, and he couldn't abandon her like he hoped to.

"That's all I can ask for," Elsa accepted his offer.

The two went to sit inside.

_**Until the moon fell under the sun**_  
><em><strong>Now life's begun<strong>_

One last time, Kim turned to look at the place. At first, she hated it here. She thought nothing would come out of it, but now, she realized how much this place helped.

She, then, noticed Dr. Appleby came out to see her. The two met, and Kim gave Dr. Appleby a hug. They remained like this for some time.

"Thank you, for everything," Kim heartily expressed her gratitude towards this woman. They may have started out rocky, but they became friends. Their relationship was far from client and doctor.

"I simply helped you to talk about your feelings. What you've done so far is amazing, but there's still an uphill battle," Dr. Appleby departed from the hug. "Truly, when you leave here it's a test. I would hate for you to revert back."

"I won't though."

"Not everyone will embrace the program for what it's worth, but you did. As well as others before you, I should know," Dr. Appleby said, while Kim became confused. She pointed at the woman, and Dr. Appleby shook her head no. She's never been attached to drugs or alcohol like that, on the other hand, she smoked a cigarette once in awhile.

Marcus honked the car horn.

"I guess I should go," Kim muttered a little sorrowfully, and Dr. Appleby escorted her to the limo. "Thank you again."

"It's no problem, Kimberly," the doctor held her smile. Kim entered, and she closed the door. She tapped it twice. She stayed there for a moment, watching the vehicle exit. A tear escaped, but it was happy. She wished this family the best.

"Mom, do you think they're going to be okay," a woman's voice asked inquisitively.

Dr. Appleby turned to the voice's location. "Of course my dear, otherwise I wouldn't let you date the son," she softly quipped.

"Hey, that was all Kim's doing," she said. She slipped her arm around her mother's waist. "I really do hope it works out for them."

"Like how it has worked out for us," the mother asked her daughter. The daughter nodded. "Krista, this will work out for them. This is her new start for a new life. Come on, we should get back to work."

"Aw, mom," Krista stomped her foot kiddily, but two women returned to work.

With Kim rehabilitated, the only way to go was up.

* * *

><p>Preview for the Next Chapter: It intensifies, Kim reunites with the family, and Tommy and Kim see each other.<p> 


End file.
